A Última Rosa
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Se o tédio não fosse tão insuportável... Eles não tentariam resolver um assassinato banal. .::MistérioxRomance::. .::Capítulo 37 - Recomeço II::..::Último Capítulo::.
1. Tédio

**N\A: Achei esses rascunhos no meu computador e me perguntei "Por que não postá-lo?". Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Subúrbio de Tóquio, às 01h16min<strong>

Achou engraçado de uma maneira ridícula como aquele pequeno espaço poderia ser tão idêntico a sua imaginação. O cheiro, a cor, os móveis... Tudo tão igual à quem morava ali. Entretanto não esboçou sequer um sorriso diante dessa conclusão mental. Apenas se limitou a seguir até a cozinha e pensar o quanto, aquela luz, era ofuscante e barata.

Ridículo e excessivo.

Insignificante. Sua atenção voltou-se sobre o corpo no carpete de madeira. A polícia teria um grande trabalho em limpar tudo aquilo, pensou ao ver a poça de sangue chegando quase até os seus pés. Já havia limpado a sala, contudo sabia que eles achariam alguns rastros ali ou em qualquer outro canto. O que pretendia era que o foco não fosse perdido e nem a beleza menos apreciada devido a outros detalhes.

Passou sobre o corpo tomando cuidado para não pisar no sangue, e chegou até o canto da cozinha. Ajeitou a flor roxa e abundante dentro de um vaso. Parou por um momento e a fitou, esboçou um sorriso.

O significado

Piscou duas vezes voltando à realidade e logo depois não havia mais o sorriso. Olhou o relógio, 01h22min. Tudo aquilo acabou mais cedo do que o planejado. E chegariam muito em breve. Retirou as luvas e voltou a passar sobre o cadáver tomando cuidado não somente com o sangue, mas também com as flores.

A polícia ainda as veria intactas e vivas, entretanto não soube dizer se isso adicionaria mais sentido. Depois esticou seus braços e girou os pulsos, pois odiaria ter dores no dia seguinte.

Deu uma última olhada no corpo jazido, ainda não havia alcançado a palidez de um cadáver, porém era só uma questão de tempo e, então, quando fosse limpo e enfiado em uma geladeira, só restaria de interessante a marca sobre seu peito. Tinha sido cravado com uma faca de cozinha e por causa disso chegou a pensar que poderia ter feito melhor. No entanto não importava, não havia qualquer coração pulsando ali para que pudesse refazer os seus atos. Talvez com o próximo. Então simplesmente se despediu silenciosamente daquela antiga existência e foi embora.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 01<strong>

**Tédio**

* * *

><p><em><strong>21 de setembro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara – Metrô, próximo à estação Shibuya às 14h38min.<strong>

Tédio? Talvez...

Estou no metrô, provavelmente essa é a _quinta_ volta e nem ao menos me dei o trabalho de mudar de lugar. Você deve imaginar o quanto estou entediado. Não entediado porque não tenho nada pra fazer, mas porque _simplesmente_ não existe nada para ser feito.

Comer, falar, gabar, sorrir, chorar, forçar, amar e defecar. Tudo muito entediante.

Eu quero um cigarro, mas sempre olho para a plaquinha sobre a gorda mulher com cara de vilã: _"Proibido fumar em estabelecimento publico"_. Realmente... Uma droga.

Ultimamente as coisas andam meio paradas, mas do que o normal. As pessoas mais desinteressantes. A solidão constante e bem vinda. Apesar de nunca ser absoluta. Hoje mesmo estava em um estado de inércia tão insuportável que nem esperei o terceiro horário para pular o muro e fazer qualquer coisa. Ou pelo menos era essa a intenção.

Ou seja: tudo está incrivelmente entediante.

(...)

Eu realmente queria acender um cigarro. E pela primeira vez nesse _pequeno passatempo_ eu tive vontade de que o metrô chegasse logo na próxima estação – independente de qual fosse. Mas por algum sacrilégio ou simplesmente interpretação equívoca da minha mente, ele parece mais barulhento, mais cheio e mais lento.

- Licença.

Um velho chegou repentinamente e sentou ao meu lado oferecendo um sorriso simpático que por algum motivo, seja cigarros ou impaciência mesmo, não contribui.

- Hoje ninguém sorri para ninguém não é? – ele observou com um sorriso sem graça nos lábios e estranhei o fato dele permanecer com a simpatia.

- Realmente.

- Pelo menos o jovem me responde.

Não o olhei. Percebi que uma de suas mãos enrugadas levava um jornal de hoje e que na outra ele manuseava uma bengala de madeira. Pareceu-me um estereótipo de velho sempre cansado e alegre. Repentinamente ele começou, mesmo que eu estivesse ereto e olhando para frente, o ignorando completamente.

- Quando você chega a certa idade, onde a frequência dos acontecimentos torna tudo muito simplório... – ele deu uma pausa como se tivesse imensa dificuldade de respirar – Você... – ele insistiu e aquilo me incomodou. – Você vê que as coisas mais insignificantes valem a pena ser vividas, simplesmente... Por que... Você não quer parar de... – ele tossiu e respirou fundo não terminando o que dizia.

Por algum motivo tive a estranha curiosidade de pedir que ele terminasse, mas não tinha coragem, estímulo, ou simplesmente vontade de abrir a boca para fazê-lo. Ficamos então em silêncio, apenas com o vasculhar do vagão, os murmurinhos e a mesmice daquele espaço. Se eu tivesse perguntado provavelmente eu não estaria atento a esses detalhes... Eu só precisava perguntar e deixar o tédio passar.

- Você poderia...?

- Desculpa... – o senhor se voltou para mim com dificuldade. – O que dizia?

- Você não terminou de falar.

Ele estreitou seus olhos miúdos como me perguntando o que eu estava falando. Entendi que ele não se lembrava, provavelmente por causa da idade. Talvez se eu tivesse perguntado antes minha curiosidade teria sido saciada...

- Tudo bem. Não é nada. – disse e ele voltou-se para frente como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Meu enfoque no velho fez com que eu não notasse o quanto rápido foi chegar à próxima estação. Levantei-me; ele fez o mesmo, mas com uma dificuldade aparente, andando apenas com ajuda da bengala enquanto reajustava seu jornal com a outra. E então eu estava lá, na estação, com o velho andando na minha frente, apesar da sua incrível lerdeza.

Surpreendi-me quando ele cambaleou e com sorte caiu sobre um dos bancos da estação. Respirava com dificuldade, como se fosse os últimos suspiros de sua vida. E por algum motivo eu realmente acreditei nisso.

Ele se levantou, sumiu entre as centenas de pessoas e permaneci parado em silêncio. Fiquei ali. Sentado em um dos bancos pensando seriamente no que fazer.

Estava frio e minha ânsia por cigarros se intensificou, tirei um do bolso, acendi e traguei. O cheiro de tabaco me faz lembrar que tudo continuava exatamente do mesmo jeito. Naquele tédio infinito.

Ao meu lado procurei um acento livre para apagar o primeiro cigarro de muitos e então, mesmo sem transparecer, me surpreendi com um jornal devidamente dobrado sobre o assento. Lembrei novamente do velho e suas veias saltadas.

O toquinho foi jogado no chão, desinteressado abri em uma página aleatória e li: _"Corpo é encontrado em apartamento no subúrbio. Os donos são procurados e até o final dessa reportagem não se sabe sua identificação."._

(...)

Realmente... Aquele velho vivendo provavelmente os últimos dias de sua vida, e eu aqui, entediado, ao marasmo, esperando calado qualquer suspiro de vida que me faça mover. Algo vivo. Ou alguém morto. Por que não?

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura – Biblioteca do colégio Kitagawa às 15h04min<strong>

Estar entediada é uma fase. É o que Tenten normalmente me fala quando eu digo que gostaria de abrir uma loja de cookies e largar os estudos. Logicamente, eu falo isso brincando, mesmo por que eu sei que não há qualquer chance de eu abrir uma loja de cookies sem que tudo pegue fogo antes disso.

O que eu quero é dizer é que estou realmente entediada. Tudo o que eu faço, tudo que eu vivo, tudo, tudo, é demasiado chato para mim. A princípio eu realmente achei que era uma fase... Mas uma fase não dura meses.

O dia-a-dia em Kitagawa tem se tornado realmente maçante, para não dizer insuportável. Ser representante, estudar, ir às aulas de reforço, estudar novamente, fingir simpatia, conseguir favores, comentar sobre livros que nunca li na vida.

Tudo muito chato.

Droga. Eu deveria parar com isso. Vamos Sakura, tente se concentrar em algo interessante.

Procurei pela biblioteca onde me encontro, algum rosto bonito para ver se eu me apaixonava por alguns minutos. O quê? Me disseram que isso era totalmente possível. Isso não acontece em shoujou mangás?

- Sakura? – girei a cabeça e me deparei com a estagiária de língua estrangeira. Ela tem olheiras e os cabelos bagunças, e mesmo assim sorri para mim. – Achei o livro que você queria. – Ela disse logo após o sorriso se desmanchar. Droga, eu devo ter esquecido de sorrir de volta.

- Ah, me desculpe estava distraída. – fingi um sorriso de animação e levei as mãos às têmporas como se dissesse "_Como estou cansada, tadinha de mim, essa menina dedicada."_ – Onde você o conseguiu? – Era o romance americano, Lolita de Nabokov, onde, apesar de ser tão famoso, eu _misteriosamente_ não o achava na edição que eu queria de jeito nenhum. A estratégia era simples e aplicada desde o ginasial; depois de conseguir o livro e fazer uma análise crítica sobre ele – após ler uma resenha qualquer da internet –, essa estagiária estará tão satisfeita comigo que poderei, caso seja necessário, pedir alguns favores em relação a minha nota.

Ela disse que era um de seus livros favoritos e que o havia comprado no colegial. Falei qualquer coisa em relação à situação histórica do país, a polêmica que foi na época de sua publicação e lá estava ela, pronta para me conceder favores quando necessário. Ela foi embora e eu voltei minha atenção aos livros de história e geografia sobre minha mesa. Eu tinha prova amanhã e nenhuma nota maior que um MS me agradaria.

Antigamente aquele joguinho de manipulação, o fingimento bem ensaiado e os resultados perfeitos, me animavam e eram suficientes para substituir a incansável preguiça e vazio que as atividades humanas me provocavam. Não tenho nenhum hobby, se você quer saber. Já fingi que gostava daquela banda The Gazette. E tenho conta em todos os sites sociais necessários para ser _socialmente_ aceita por ai. Que aliais é cheio de amigos que apenas cumprimento e tenho conversas forjadas e vazias. Com exceção de Tenten.

Acho que vou deixar os estudos de lado e vou comer qualquer coisa gordurosa no supermercado ao lado... Apesar de que andar até lá não me anima em nada, e se eu não tirar um MS amanhã estarei realmente ferrada comigo mesma.

Deixei minhas coisas sobre a mesa e avisei à bibliotecária, que já voltava. Sorri enquanto falava. O sorriso mais simpático do mundo arrancando o sorriso da bibliotecária mais insuportável que conheço e que é totalmente evitada pelo restante dos alunos. Estou te falando, eu tenho o _talento_.

Entrei no supermercado e logo na entrada eu vi os cigarros. Marlboro Vermelho. Os meus preferidos. Mas estou perto demais do colégio e não quero nenhum possível boato ao meu respeito. Ignoro-os e engulo em seco. Ajeitei meu cachecol nesse clima ridiculamente frio e comprei um pote daqueles sorvetes calóricos com muito chocolate. Um pouco acima do meu orçamento, mas ando tão sem paciência para viver, que minha última preocupação no momento é se terei dinheiro para comprar aqueles cigarros ali na lojinha de esquina há uns dois quarteirões de distância.

Sobraram alguns trocados e coloquei dentro dos bolsos do meu casaco. Passei pela rua principal indo em direção ao colégio, quando escutei bem atrás de mim alguém chamar:

- Você...

Virei e vi um pedinte sujo e cheirando a álcool estendendo a mão para mim. Na hora deu vontade de ignorar, mas por qualquer que fosse a razão eu não consegui. Ele tinha os cabelos sujos, escuros e parecendo palha, uma barba grande e branca e olhos miúdos de um marrom bem claro podendo ver claramente a pupila negra brilhando. Ele não tinha expressão alguma, mas me implorava com aqueles olhos. Por alguma razão senti meu coração acelerar por um milésimo de segundo e depois parar. Naquela hora eu não sentia nada, nem tristeza ou pena. E muito menos, me sentia mal por causa daquilo.

Tirei dos meus bolsos uns trocados e entreguei. Ele não disse nada e eu fui embora. Retornei a olhar para trás para ver se talvez ele estivesse me seguindo com olhar e fui surpreendida quando uma folha de jornal bateu na minha cara.

Merda. Por um momento pensei que fosse uma vingança divina pela minha insensibilidade.

Peguei o jornal que estava amarelo provavelmente por urina de cachorro e até pensei jogar fora, mas uma pequena notícia em um canto do jornal chamou minha atenção.

"_Corpo é encontrado em apartamento no subúrbio. Os donos são procurados e até o final dessa reportagem não se sabe sua identificação."_

Que saber? Acho que vou terminar meu sorvete e esquecer minha prova de amanhã. Entediada? Ah... Talvez não mais.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Primeiro capítulo é sempre mais lento, mas prometo que o próximo será mais dinâmico. E bom, o foco de A Última Rosa é o mistério, haverá com certeza o romance, mas mais como consequencia dos acontecimentos do que o contrário. Espero que se animem em desvendar o final haha' **

**Sei que o casal Gaara e Sakura não é exatamente muito querido, mas espero que essas personalidade tão incomuns atraia um pouquinho alguns de vocês. Gaara distante, indiferente e completamente dependente da nicotina. Sakura falsa, manipuladora e fortemente atraída por assuntos não exatamente convencionais. Espero que tenham gostado e não deixem de comentar ;) **

**Pricililica****:** Divulgar sua opinião é sempre bom e importa sim , é dessa maneira que eu descubro como está o andamento da história ;) . Pois bem você torceu e conseguiu, o casal vai ser Gaara e Sakura, espero que continue lendo ;D

**Hisui Ai**: hauha' eu ri com o seu comentário, Gaara psicopata é um verdadeiro charme, concordo plenamente. E concordo com você Ino e Gaara é meio batido e sinceramente não vejo nenhuma química entre eles, mas a Ino tem mais a ver com o personagem do que a Sakura... Mas ignorei isso, por que bem... Ninguém gosta de escrever sobre um personagem que não tem muita afinidade XD Mas irá aparecer e terá um papel forte na história. Espero que continue acompanhando e obrigada.

**Hyuuga Nathy: **Personagens sádicos sempre fazem sucesso, impressionante hauah' apesar que o Gaara vai mudar muito ainda pela frente, sem perder sua essência é claro. Pois bem... Que Ino é um personagem forte ninguém discute, mas não acho que Sakura fica muito atrás. Confesso que acho que a Ino combina muito mais com o personagem pelo qual eu coloquei a Sakura, mas a Haruno tem potencial, e assim como Gaara ela vai evoluir muito com tempo, nenhum dos dois pode ser insensível para sempre, certo?Mas a Ino vai ter um papel super importante na história e ela será bem do jeito que você descreveu, bem descarada hauahah' Obrigada pelo comentário e continue lendo ;D


	2. Invasão

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 02<strong>

**Invasão**

* * *

><p><em><strong>21 de setembro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara – Centro de Tóquio, as 08h03min <strong>

Era estranho meu interesse repentino pelo turno de minha irmã no hospital. Ela me olhou com seus grandes olhos verdes me perguntando os motivos e a única desculpa que tive era que provavelmente traria alguma garota para casa.

Uma mentira eficiente.

Ela soltou um sorriso malicioso, sem imaginar qual era a minha verdadeira intenção. Percebi que ela começaria a falar quando inclinou seu corpo para frente, porém antes que ela pudesse abrir a boca para proferir qualquer coisa, Kankurou chegou. A samba-canção estampada com cervejas, o rosto bronzeado sonolento.

- O que temos para café? – ele perguntou autoritário e me lembrei do meu pai. Excelente maneira de começa amanhã. Sim, estou sendo irônico.

- Temos ovos fritos, bacon e café _querido. _– Temari rebateu sarcasticamente e eu pude perceber um sorriso muito pequeno em seu rosto; eu não entendia como ela conseguia ser 24 horas sarcástica e quando não, inconveniente.

- Seu namoradinho tá no banheiro ainda, ele poderia sair logo.

Logo que Kankurou a encarou irritadiço e falou a palavra "namoradinho" decidi que era hora de me retirar. Peguei meu casaco na mesa e as chaves.

- Chegarei tarde. – avisei, porém, antes que eu pudesse girar a maçaneta, escutei a discussão encerrar e Temari gritar que seu turno começava às 14h30min. Por um momento eu tive absoluta certeza que minha irmã se importava muito com minha vida social.

Perdi a linha de raciocínio quando me lembrei que eu teria que ir pessoalmente ao hospital para tirar minhas conclusões_. _O _acidente_ com "tal corpo encontrado em um apartamento no subúrbio da cidade" – de acordo com os jornais, o que resume em uma fonte nada confiável – foi encontrado com vida e mandado rapidamente para o hospital... É chato, mas a única maneira de saber mais detalhes era indo até lá, convencer umas das enfermeiras a me contar tudo e principalmente ser o mais discreto possível. Onde foi enviado, que horas havia morrido e principalmente em que estado o corpo se encontrava... Se eu realmente iria descobri algo sobre esse assassinato, isso era o mínimo que eu deveria saber.

O metrô ficava há alguns metros de distância de casa, o dia continuava frio. Logo que entrei na bilheteria, meio irritado comigo mesmo, lembrei que eu poderia pegar a motocicleta... Não voltaria, entrei em um dos vagões lotados.

Olhando o mesmo cenário de ontem, eu percebi a ausência de alguma coisa. Ainda havia as garotas de saias curtas, alguma coroa cansada e a placa "_proibido fumar"_. Mas por algum motivo, seja lá qual fosse, eu estava estranhamente ansioso para que aquele vagão seguisse mais rápido, olhava o relógio e recontava sempre as estações.

Desci do metrô e rapidamente eu já estava dentro do ambiente cheirando a detergente. Não podia esbarrar com minha irmã, por isso havia perguntado o horário do seu turno.

Logo que entrei vi a enfermeira que ficava no balcão principal dando informações aos pacientes e familiares...

- Oi.

Ela ergueu seus olhos de um formulário que lia e por algum motivo parecia constrangida.

- S-sim?

Com a resposta ela voltou-se um pouco para trás e foi nesse momento que percebi que eu estava muito perto de seu rosto.

- Desculpa... Eu sou do jornal da minha escola, ontem a noite fiquei sabendo da notícia de um assassinato e falavam que o corpo foi enviado para cá com vida.

- Ah claro... – ela parecia desconfortável com assunto, mexia os cabelos escuros e soltava alguns sorrisinhos que não se sustentavam – Na realidade ele morreu em caminho para cá.

- Você saberia me dizer a causa da morte?

- Sabe, é bem estranho você perguntar isso aqui, os médicos têm código de sigilo. – ela deu um sorriso gentil. – Eu sugiro que você procure informações em outro lugar.

Confesso que odiei o profissionalismo dela, mas não sou o expressivo o suficiente para ela perceber isso. Ela se moveu carregando os papéis e me deixando para trás sem mais resposta. Foi quando já estava a beira de tentar algo na área de emergência, que ela retornou alguns passos e me respondeu com um tom quase gentil.

- Olha, não tente nada na emergência e não nos incomode com esse tipo de notícia. Eu imagino que você realmente tenha um ótimo motivo para querer saber isso, mas é melhor você desistir. E eu sinceramente não entendo por enviaram o corpo para cá, não podíamos fazer nada.

E deu as costas.

Como assim? Baguncei os cabelos enquanto o vulto dela sumiu na área restrita aos médicos. Enfermeira, não é? Claro que ela sabe muito mais que isso.

(...)

Mas que droga. As possibilidades passaram rapidamente uma atrás da outra. 1º O reporte que deu os detalhes é só mais um idiota como a maioria dos outros 2º A polícia vendeu uma falsa informação para afastar olheiros... Não, não... Para confundir o assassino seria uma possibilidade maior. 3º a enfermeira me enganou.

Não, eu não sairia dali só com aquelas informações. Liguei para minha irmã assegurando que ela estava em casa e depois falei com outra atendente tomando cuidado para não ser possivelmente visto pela a enfermeira com quem havia acabado de falar.

- Bom Dia. – tentei sorrir, mas tenho certeza que eu pareci meio idiota, ou no mínimo um boneco de cera. – Sou irmão da Sabaku Temari, ela estagia aqui na parte de administração.

A atendente, com roupas azuis claras – provavelmente era auxiliar –, continuou calada como se esperasse que eu continuasse.

- Ela me pediu para buscar alguns pertences dela.

- Preciso da identificação dela.

- Desculpa, mas ela não me deu.

- Acho que vai ser meio complicado, então.

Fiquei parado por um momento pensando. Ela continuava me olhando séria.

- Posso deixar apenas minha identificação?

Após algumas tentativas ela me deixou entrar pedindo que caso eu fosse abordado eu jamais pudesse dizer que fui autorizado por ela. Eu sabia que os corpos ficavam no subsolo do hospital, mas não sabia exatamente onde; decidi que tentaria a sorte e desci as escadarias, me deparei com um longo corredor e vi um homem de jaleco empurrando uma maca com uma superfície coberta por um lençol branco. O segui e o vi entregando uma prancheta sobre um balcão sem atendente e logo depois ele entrou com a maca em uma sala ao lado. Pela primeira vez no dia eu sorri pela oportunidade.

Aproximei-me e havia apenas mais duas sobre ela. Peguei a que estava com a data de ontem, dei uma olhada em volta como se eu pudesse dessa maneira conter a ansiedade que me consumia, e em seguida li o nome: Inuzuka Kiba. Havia a idade, as características físicas e os familiares, mas não havia a descrição e o motivo da morte e muito menos o estado do corpo. Escutei alguns passos descendo as escadarias, droga, tinha que ser rápido. Dei mais uma olhada, só havia a data do enterro, amanhã e cheguei à conclusão que teria que me conter com aquele nome. (...) Nada mais.

Deixei rapidamente tudo da mesma maneira e sai andando em passos leves e despreocupados. Cumprimentei apenas com a cabeça a mulher gordinha que provavelmente era a atendente irresponsável daqueles papéis, e sai do hospital sem grandes dificuldades.

Olhei o relógio, já eram 10h da manhã, senti um cheiro enjoativo de lámen na saída. Quem venderia lamén próximo a um hospital? Sinceramente...

Enfiei minhas mãos no bolso e tirei minha carteira de cigarros para logo depois acender um. Quando descia a rampa do hospital senti sendo esbarrado e meu marlboro vermelho cair no chão.

- Me desculpe. – Uma garota um pouco mais baixa pediu dando uma reverência. Eu só abaixei um pouco a cabeça indicando o mínimo de educação que uma pessoa tem que ter e peguei minha carteira do chão indo embora. Já estava na saída quando me senti sendo agarrado pelo braço e me deparei com a mesma garota. Só pude perceber seus traços agora. Ela tem um cabelo mais estranho que o meu... São curtos e rosas. E sobrancelhas da mesma cor sobre os grandes olhos verdes-águas.

-Desculpa, mas acho que trocamos as carteiras.

Ela mostrava uma carteira também de marlboro vermelho.

- Veja, só tem quatro cigarros aqui.

- Sim e daí? – Eu não me lembro de ter fumado tanto nesses últimos momentos, esse assassinato tem me ajudado muito nesse sentido. Olhei para ela sem dizer mais nada.

- Eu comprei ontem... Sabe... Acho que trocamos de carteira. – Ela sorria simpática e eu pude ver algumas covinhas se formarem e tremerem em sinal de nervosismo. A questão é... De raiva ou ansiedade?

- Eu também. – respondi e depois traguei meu cigarro.

- Desculpa senhor. – Como assim, senhor? Acho que somos da mesma idade. – Digo... Enfim. – ela suspirou tentando ficar calma. – Você sabe o quanto um cigarro é caro? Olha, pelas suas roupas você deve ser um desses riquinhos que mora no centro, eu deixo de comer direito para comprar esses cigarros e eu quero minha carteira de volta. – ela falou tudo de uma vez e no segundo seguinte ela tinha os olhos arregalados e se não fosse pelo frio eu diria que suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas naquele exato momento. Mas e daí? Os cigarros são meus, eu vivo em um país capitalista que o PIB cai cada vez mais a cada ano, não estou nem ai se a massa trabalhadora não pode comprar os seus cigarros.

- Não vou devolver. – disse balbuciando pelo cigarro e totalmente inexpressivo, como se fosse o acontecimento mais óbvio do mundo.

Ela apenas me fitou. Nunca vi olhos tão verdes como os delas.

- Olha... – ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo rosa atrás da orelha. – Obrigada.

Aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Segundos depois eu senti meus cigarros serem arrancado de minhas mãos. Não sei por que, mas ela já estava há muitos metros de distância quando resolvi reagir e andar até sua direção exigindo o que era meu por direito. Já estava próximo dela quando senti sendo impedido por dois guardas de entrar no local.

- Desculpa senhor, mas é proibido entrar com cigarro.

Joguei no mesmo momento o cigarro no chão, mas quando olhei novamente para frente ela já havia sumido de vista.

- E não jogue suas butucas no chão, garoto..

Em pensar que eu não havia nem ao menos tragado direito um cigarro para se alvo daquela advertência. Maldita desconhecida.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura – Colégio Kitagawa, as 08h13min<strong>

Minha prova de história foi ridícula, em pensar que eu estava tão preocupada por causa disso. Deve ser influência da Tenten, que estava sentada ao meu lado rolando a lapiseira pra lá e para cá, e pensando qual foi o impacto cultural que os intelectuais da década de 20 tiveram sobre o desenvolvimento artístico do país.

Ela ainda está lá dentro pensando sobre isso. Pedi para professora para ir à enfermaria, pois me sentia meio mareada. Ela sorriu gentil e disse para recolher minhas coisas, entreguei a prova e agora estou aqui no lado de fora, após entregar uma declaração ao porteiro afirmando que estava autorizada a sair.

Adoro ter contatos nesse colégio.

Confesso que nunca fui atrás de um assassinato para solucionar... Sabe, isso não é normal, pessoas que tentam ser normais como eu, não saem por ai caçando corpos. A questão mesma é que eu realmente não sabia por onde começar, até que eu tive a brilhante ideia de visitar a sede do jornal sensacionalista que publicou aquela notícia, e fui simpática, o que me rendeu algumas informações. Ebisu, o editor da reportagem, era um coroa babão e ter peitos me ajudou muito nesse sentido. E hoje eu sabia exatamente aonde ir.

Fui para casa e troquei de roupas. Se eu iria me envolver nesse assassinato – por mais que eu não saiba nada senão onde o corpo foi parar – eu não seria facilmente localizada pelo meu uniforme.

Cheguei cedo ao hospital; olhando para o prédio percebi que era um de elite, onde os riquinhos do meu colégio provavelmente internavam seus parentes velhos e mesquinhos. Acho que não comentei, mas sou bolsista, e essa é uma das razões para eu me esforçar tanta para me destacar dos idiotas de lá... Há algumas exceções, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Mexi na minha bolsa procurando meu relógio para ver as horas, em uma das minhas mãos estão os meus cigarros... Ou melhor, _estavam_ meus cigarros. Esbarrei em alguém e eles foram parar no chão. Meu ato foi quase mecânico, sendo a garota educada e perfeita que sou – _cahan, hipócrita também – _me desculpei.

- Me desculpe. – Não olhei direito para o garoto, peguei meus cigarros e segui o meu caminho; dando alguns passos, olhei minha carteira verificando o seu conteúdo. Como assim só quatro cigarros? Eu comprei essa carteira ontem... E ressaltando que eu deixei de jantar por causa dela. Corri em sua direção.

-Desculpa, mas acho que trocamos as carteiras.

Ele não me respondeu. Só nesse momento eu pude observá-lo. Vestia-se bem, calça justa de marca, casaco preto abaixo dos quadris, camiseta da mesma cor e um cachecol vinho combinando com seus cabelos da mesma tonalidade. Olhos bonitos... Mas cara de drogado. Daria pro gasto se não tivesse pose de filhinho de papai revoltado e se não fosse tão acabado.

- Veja, só tem quatro cigarros aqui. – Disse após a minha rápida análise

- Sim e daí? – Ele me perguntou e sua falta de emoção por algum motivo me irritou bastante. Mas tudo bem Sakura, lembre-se: é sendo gentil, educada e hipócrita que você consegue favores.

- Eu comprei ontem... Sabe... Acho que trocamos de carteira. – Tentei sorrir, mas ele continuava sem reagir e senti a pontinha de raiva crescer gradativamente no meu peito.

- Eu também não. – respondeu e depois tragou o seu cigarro como não se importasse. Ele soltou a fumaça e o vento trouxe para minha cara. Mas que raiva, que raiva...

- Desculpa senhor. – Droga, odeio essa minha mania de educação. – Digo... Enfim. – suspirei e mentalmente contei até três... Era para ser até dez, mas não aguentei. – Você sabe o quanto um cigarro é caro? Olha, pelas suas roupas você deve ser um desses riquinhos que mora no centro, eu deixo de comer direito para comprar esses cigarros e eu quero minha carteira de volta. – Quando eu menos percebi, eu já estava cuspindo tudo na cara dele. Sakura, sua idiota! Como você perdeu a calma diante de um bastado como esse?

- Não vou devolver.

Ele me respondeu simples. Sim... Nenhuma palavra a mais, nenhuma maldita emoção naquela cara branquela e doente.

- Olha... – coloquei uma mecha no meu cabelo e nesse tempo contei até onde eu pude... Não ia dá o gostinho... Ah quer saber? Ele que morra. – Obrigada.

Agradeci e peguei a carteira de suas mãos. Aposto que idiota podia muito bem comprar centenas de Marlboros se quisesse e o melhor de tudo, ele morreria bem cedo se fumasse tudo de uma vez. Andei rápida até o hospital. Confesso... Estou ansiosa e nem sei por que eu fiz isso. Olhei para trás e vi dois guardas o abordando. Sou realmente sortuda. Sorri com vontade e continuei andando sem olhar para trás. Ele que se dane.

Ebisu me disse que o corpo ainda se encontrava no hospital. Em algum lugar daquele imenso prédio... Idiota, eu poderia ter cruzado mais as pernas e pedido mais informações, já que todos ali pareciam desconhecer a palavra ética. Mas não tive tempo para pensar nisso, tinha que aproveitar a oportunidade que brilhava para mim. A auxiliar de enfermagem que ficava em uma das entradas sigilosas, acabava de sair; andei discretamente e despreocupada. Entrar foi fácil. Achar o local que seria o problema.

Fui entrando em quase todas as repartições do hospital atrás do necrotério, até que descendo umas escadas vi uma porta branca, com duas grandes placas avisando que só pessoas autorizadas podiam entrar... Sério que só pessoas autorizadas podem entrar ali? Por um momento eu esqueci minhas habilidades interpretativas e entrei. Deparei-me com um lugar escuro, apesar de suas paredes, teto e o piso serem tipicamente brancos; o cheiro era um misto de produtos de limpeza, álcool e sangue e ali, bem ao extremo do ambiente, só haviam duas macas ocupadas. Os corpos não costumam ficar muito tempo nas pedras, pois dependendo do caso são logo mandados pra funerária ou como no caso do corpo que procuro são geralmente mandados para o IML.

Fiquei realmente feliz pela possibilidade de ainda não terem levado o corpo, resolvi ir rápido por aqui e ver primeiro o cadáver que estava na maca mais próxima de mim. Mas antes que eu pudesse chegar próximo a ele, fui surpreendida por dois homens, eles me olharam intrigados, um deles parecia realmente irritado.

-Ei garota saia já daqui.

Fiquei tão assustada que não consegui falar nada.

-Você deve de ser mais um desses jornalistas não é mesmo? Meu deus vocês não tem limites! A entrada é restrita, sabe ler?

-Isso mesmo, não pode ficar aqui garota, se retire já.

Enquanto resmungavam, eu me limitei a correr para fora da sala, fiquei escondida na curva de um dos corredores e fiquei a observar o que os homens iriam fazer... Eles não saíram do local. Droga... Eu estava tão pertinho do cadáver. Apesar de que não sei ao certo se eu conseguiria permanecer no local sem vomitar, mas isso é apenas um detalhe.

Fiquei escondida em um canto até o momento em que vi os dois homens saindo com uma maca, vi o nome de longe em uma plaqueta, havia um número, 05, e o nome: Inuzuka Kiba.

Inuzuka Kiba...? Eu tenho certeza que conheço alguém com esse nome. Pensarei nisso depois. Já estava pronta para sair dali quando vi um homem alto e de estranhos cabelos brancos, que vestia um jaleco branco e era jovem apesar de tudo. Por um momento imaginei que só fosse mais um médico forense, mas a maneira como ele observava o local, como se averiguasse se alguém estava próximo, fez com que eu permanecesse ali. Sim, de vez enquanto eu sou estupidamente curiosa.

Ele se aproximou do balcão que ficava ao lado da sala e mexeu em algumas papeladas desorganizando tudo, pareceu achar o que queria e logo depois entrou no necrotério, não ficou lá por muito tempo e saiu com uma expressão de frustração. Será que ele estava também procurando por Inuzuka Kiba?

Escutei passos vindos da escadaria, o estranho homem também pareceu escutar, pois rapidamente saiu de lá e com certeza não seria eu que ficaria ali. Sai do local com a mesma facilidade que entrei, tirando que na saída fui abordada pela auxiliar irresponsável, mas nesse momento eu a ignorei e continuei meus passos, rápidos e ansiosos. Eu sorria. Pelo menos eu tinha um nome.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: HÁ, sim eu matei o Kiba, foi mal gente... Mas sabe como é, alguém tem que morrer. E muita... Ok, melhor sem spoiler, não é? Hoje não descobrindo muita coisa senão que o corpo é do nosso querido Inuzuka. Mas fica a questão para vocês, de onde que a Sakura o conhece? Ah!, Este capítulo é cheio de informações importantes **

**Gostaria de fazer uma observação importante que esqueci completamente de citar anteriormente, A última rosa foi escrita a princípio em 2009 com a parceria de uma amiga, Gabriela, cujo pelas casualidades da vida, acabei perdendo contato. Escrevemos juntas até o capítulo 2, mas por consideração aos créditos, eu reescrevi de a grande maioria da parte dela, com a exceção do trecho em que coloquei uma observação. Se você estiver lendo isso Morango, ainda estou esperando uma resposta das minhas cartas. **

**Enfim, eu agradeço de verdade o apoio indireto que eu tenho recebido pelas minhas fics, eu realmente estava muito tempo sem escrever, e mesmo que antes eu estivesse acostumado a receber mais comentário (parece que antes existiam mais leitores e menos leitores que lêem, mas não comentam), os poucos comentários que eu tenho recebido tem me estimulado bastante. Obrigada mais uma vez para cada um que não deixa de comentar e estimula essa pseudo-escritora aqui sair da depressão-escrita que todo mundo, nós fantwatrs, já sofremos um dia. **

**B. Lilac: **Gaara é um personagem complicado, Kishimoto nos deu uma apresentação muito superficial da personalidade dele, você vê os fatos, mas alem daqueles olhos marejados e aquela cara inexpressível, você tem que imaginar quase tudo a cerca do que se passa naquela cabeça. Por isso fico feliz que você goste dele, de verdade . Sim, eles resolverão o caso junto... devido a uma série de situações estranhas como essa, onde eles trocam as carteiras de cigarro. Obrigada de verdade, e espero que continue lendo

**Até a próxima e beijos de Jamelão (alguém aqui já comeu Jamelão?). **


	3. Perseguição

**N\A: Lembrando o primeiro e o segundo capítulo se tornaram apenas um, e que o segundo capítulo narra a ida deles até o hospital. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 03<strong>

**Perseguição**

* * *

><p><em><strong>22 de setembro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura – Cemitério, às 10h33min.<strong>

Hoje o dia está especialmente frio, e para completar estou em um cemitério esperando no meio de dezenas de pessoas a palavra do padre para o caixão ser levado até a sua sepultura. Kiba era cristão e julgando pela quantidade de pessoas que aqui existem, ou ele era muito amado, ou sua família é realmente grande. Descobri ontem, conversando com Tenten, que Inuzuka Kiba tinha sido meu colega de turma no ano passado, na hora ela foi tão específica que por um momento eu pensei que minha amiga era uma fofoqueira desocupada.

- Inuzuka Kiba? Qual é Sakura, lembra não? Estudamos com ele ano passado.

- Estudamos?

- Claro, era um moreno, líder de basquete, namorado da Yamanaka Ino.

- Ino... Claro, me lembrei. O que parecia um cachorro.

Tenten riu.

- Mas por que você pergunta? Ficou sabendo que ele morreu esses dias?

- Ele morreu? – fingi surpresa. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha estranhando, Tenten sempre tinha alguma intuição quando eu estava mentido.

- Sim, enfim, Ino ficou arrasada, algumas garotas disseram que quando ela ficou sabendo ela vomitou e tudo mais.

Tenten podia ter me livrado desse detalhe, mas enfim, o importante é que eu estou aqui, participando do enterro de alguém que eu nem me lembro direito de sua cara, a não ser de uma leve semelhança com cachorros. Ino está em um canto distante e para quem jogou todo seu suco gástrico no chão ela parece bem calma. Ela está parada, olhando para o nada com seus grandes olhos azuis. Talvez ela tivesse chorado tanto que agora não lhe restasse nenhuma lágrima... Mas acho estranho, até o cachorro dele parecia mais triste do que ela.

Eles pegaram o caixão e levaram até o local onde seria enterrado, uma fila de pessoas seguiram e eu fiquei para trás vislumbrando aquele ritual humano. Sempre achei enterros estranhos. O máximo que eu estive próxima disso tudo foi a simples cremação dos meus pais quando eu ainda uma garotinha chupando dedo. Sinceramente não me recordo se foi tão triste quanto hoje aparenta ser. Esse céu nublado, esses choros calados, esse sofrimento todo por um jovem que faleceu cedo... Poxa, isso será um bom discurso caso seja necessário que eu cite a respeito da morte do Inuzuka. Parece até que sou sensível.

Sinceramente não sei ao certo por que eu vim para o enterro... Como se olhando para o cachorro depressivo do Inuzuka fosse iluminar a minha mente. Talvez eu tivesse sido mais esperta caso eu soubesse em qual apartamento do subúrbio seu corpo tinha sido achado. É uma pena que eu tenha negado o convite de Ebisu para sair... Acho que eu aguentaria aquele coroa babão por alguma informação.

Andei até a saída, no caminho ainda podia ver o enterro e um grupo de pessoas com quimonos pretos entrando no templo que ficava exatamente ao lado. O cemitério era pequeno e ao lado havia um templo budista. Entrou no templo um carro realmente caro, mas minha atenção foi desviada, quando vi no lado de fora do cemitério um homem alto e extremamente familiar. Me escondi atrás de uma árvore para vê-lo melhor. Era o mesmo cara estranho de cabelos brancos que vi no necrotério do hospital.

Por algum motivo me sentia ansiosa, eu sei que é inexplicável, mas eu pressentia que aquele homem tinha alguma coisa a ver com tudo àquilo que eu procurava. Estava tão afoita com essa possibilidade, que sentia meu suco gástrico remexer na minha barriga... Será que era ele é o assassino? Não sei... Mas, mesmo que não seja, ele deve ter algum segredo para ter ido ao necrotério – e me nego a crer que ele era um médico – se comportando daquela maneira suspeita.

Do nada me senti sendo puxada e soltei um gritinho. Merda!

- Mas que mer...! – calei a boca quando encarei olhos verdes e irritados sobre mim. O reconheci pelo cabelo vermelho. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele ainda segurava fortemente meu braço e no momento até tentei me livrar dele, mas ele era bem mais forte do que eu.

- Está me machucando, idiota.

Ele me soltou no mesmo momento, mas continuava me olhando sério com seus grandes olhos verdes. Calma ai... Ele usa lápis de olho?

- Se lembra de mim, não é?

- Sim, quem mais eu chamaria de idiota? – perguntei enquanto amaciava meu braço dolorido. Eu sei que a melhor estratégia era fingir que não me lembrava, fazer uma expressão de surpresa e pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido explicando que estava em um dia difícil... Mas poxa, o idiota é realmente um idiota e eu jamais pediria desculpa.

- O que você quer? Estou ocupada... – Foi quando me lembrei do meu suspeito; retornei a me esconder na árvore e voltei a olhar para saída. Ainda bem, ele continuava lá.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Se esconde, ele pode nos ver! – exigi depressa – Não peça explicação, só saiba que ele não é confiável. – Ele deu uma olhada sem mexer nenhum músculo do corpo. O idiota não se esconderia nem que eu pagasse por isso. – Sério, se você quer seus cigarros de volta tudo bem, mas não fique o encarando.

O ruivo voltou-se para mim inexpressível e aquela raiva que senti antes pareceu se instalar novamente no meu peito. Esse jeito dele realmente me irrita.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei.

- Não é da sua conta.

- Era amigo do Inuzuka Kiba?

Ele olhou para mim intrigado e pela primeira vez na vida eu pude reconhecer alguma emoção naquele rosto. Ele sabia do que eu estava falando.

- Você o conhece, não é? – perguntei.

- Não, não conheço.

- Merda! – resmunguei baixinho quando vi o cara estranho começar a andar em direção oposta. Não pensei duas vezes, segui na direção que ele caminhava. Podia sentir que o ruivo estava atrás de mim, mas ele não falava nada como se entendesse a situação. Ele continuou andando até o final da ruela que interligava o cemitério e o templo a uma rua principal e onde normalmente os carros ficavam estacionados.

- Droga, ele vai entrar em um carro, como vou poder segui-lo? – perguntei para o ruivo que estava parado ao meu lado com as mãos no bolso olhando inexpressível para mim.

- Eu realmente quero meu cigarro de volta e não estou nem ai para quem você está perseguindo.

- Ótimo! – fui sarcástica com a situação o ignorando completamente – Nunca saberei quem matou o maldito do Inuzuka! – falei um pouco mais alto que o adequado... Merda, merda, merda, Sakura, sua idiota! Por que você sempre é tão idiota na frente desse retardado? Tinha que dizer exatamente isso, bem na frente dele? Agora o retardado vai achar que sou uma desequilibrada... O ruivo, no entanto, me olhava intrigado como se eu fosse a espécie de doente mental mais atraente da cidade.

- Esse cara tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?

Não entendi por que ele havia perguntado exatamente aquilo, mas se ele podia me ajudar, o que parecia estar sugerido, eu não me importei.

- Sim, digamos que sim.

Ele seguiu na minha frente, no mesmo momento o cara estranho entrou em um carro, em um modelo popular de cor branca. Segundos depois o ruivo doente estava me jogando um capacete e colocando a chave em uma motocicleta preta. Malditos filhinhos de papai.

- Não fique com frescura de me segurar. – ele adiantou, mas eu não tive nem oportunidade de me segurar decentemente nele quando ele saiu com a motocicleta e meu corpo voltou para trás. Droga! Me segurei rapidamente nele colocando meus braços em torno do seu corpo magricela... Ok, talvez não tão magricela assim. Seguimos o carro do cara estranho por uns quinze minutos, até que fomos parar em Shibuya em uma ruela realmente movimentada. Já disse o quanto Shibuya é ridiculamente cheia? Tivemos sorte que eram onze horas da manhã e não havia aquelas luzes _cegantes_ na nossa cara...

O cara estranho estacionou e desceu do carro.

- Melhor irmos a pé. – O ruivo doente sugeriu.

Sério, idiota?

Descemos e continuamos seguindo-o a pé, ele andava despreocupado como um desses traficantes de doramas, e até que seu cabelo penteado para trás combinava perfeitamente com aquele estereótipo. Acabamos entrando em uma rua bastante movimentada e por pouco não me perdi deles, minutos depois paramos em uma rua de prostituição... Ou pelo menos nós, alunas de Kitagawa, somos severamente advertidas de não passamos por aqui. Ótimo Sakura.

Me senti sendo puxada, o ruivo doente segurava meu braço e andava na minha frente.

-Não se distraia. – ele falou inexpressível, e aquela pontinha de raiva voltou a instalar em mim. Idiota.

O seguimos por mais alguns minutos até que ele entrou em um beco, nesse momento aceleramos nossos passos, e então nos deparamos com um beco vazio e com duas portas nas laterais. Havíamos o perdido de vista.

- Ótimo – resmunguei e em um ato mecânico peguei minha carteira de cigarros. Nesse mesmo momento a senti sendo roubada de minhas mãos. O ruivo doente me encarava inexpressível.

- Se você a que de volta, me siga e me conte tudo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara – Shibuya, às 11h29min.<strong>

Ela não pareceu muito feliz com meu pedido. Suspirou, fechou os olhos e voltou a me encarar.

- Pela carona.

Sei perfeitamente bem que as possibilidades dela estar vinculada ao assassinato de Inuzuka Kiba eram mínimas, mas depois que perdi uma manhã inteira em um cemitério sem conseguir uma mísera informação decente, perseguir um desconhecido para mim já não podia ser uma completa perca de tempo. Na mesma rua havia um bar-café chamado Donatello – essas inspirações estrangeiras que não servem para nada – e ficava exatamente na frente do beco; a arrastei até lá enquanto ela falava qualquer coisa cujo eu não fiz questão de prestar atenção.

- Um expresso, por favor. – pedi enquanto sentávamo-nos à mesa mais próxima da porta. Se o perseguido (odeio chamá-lo assim, mas não tenho a menor noção de quem se trata) saísse, provavelmente o veríamos dali e se ele realmente estava vinculado com a morte de Inuzuka, eu não perderia a chance de pegá-lo. Tudo bem, eu não sairia por ai, o perseguindo e todas essas coisas heroicas do shonnens, mas pelo menos eu poderia ver como ele é e decorar sua fisionomia.

- Irá pedir também senhorita? – uma atendente gentil perguntou e a garota de cabelos estranhos negou com a cabeça sorrindo. As mesmas covinhas que tremiam apareceram. Também notei que seu braço alvo estava marcado com os meus dedos. Acho que fui rude.

- Ela vai querer um cappuccino. – ela abriu a boca para falar, mas fui mais rápido. – Eu pago. – ela me encarou desconfiada. – Pelo braço.

- Bastava dizer desculpas, e não precisava.

- Por quê? Não gosta de cappuccino, você parece gostar de cappuccino.

- Pareço?

- Não é doce, nem amargo, todo mundo gosta. – comentei e no mesmo momento meu expresso chegou. Tomei um gole; _droga_, mais fraco que o da minha irmã. – Não importa, por que você está perseguindo esse cara?

- Olha, eu já percebi, você veio por que eu falei o nome de Inuzuka Kiba, você é amigo dele?

- Você podia responder primeiramente minha pergunta.

- Ou não, quem quer informações aqui é você.

Ela disse em um tom quase divertido, como uma criança que sabe estar na vantagem, também sorria e dessa vez não apareceu as covinhas. Pensei que lidar com ela seria fácil, eu tinha sido educado, pagado o café e ainda tentei ser gentil. Tudo bem... Não exatamente gentil. O cappuccino dela havia chegado e vi que isso provocou um sorriso, ela notou que eu estava a observando e tentou disfarçar ficando séria.

- Você é amigo do Inuzuka, ou não é?

- Não, não sou. – repeti. Odeio repetir o que eu falo.

- Então por que tanto interesse? E você também estava no hospital, certo? E naquele momento pelo que eu saiba, ele estava em uma sala de necrotério, você não estaria lá o visitando...

- E como você sabe disso? Esteve lá por acaso?

Ela tentou um sorriso, mas não combinou muito com uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas. Não era verdadeiro.

- Sim, estive.

Isso talvez explicasse muita coisa. Mas a chance de ela ser uma desocupada entediada como eu e que de um dia para o outro decidiu solucionar aquele caso do nada, era muito pequena. E eu, com certeza, não iria me expor daquela maneira.

- E por que você teria passado lá? Você não parece ser da família e muito menos que trabalha no hospital.

- É óbvio que não, olha, não tem importância. Peço desculpas por ontem, tive um mal dia. E eu já devolvi os seus cigarros, certo?

- Certo... Mas isso não tem nada a ver com o que eu quero – parei para pensar por um momento... O que exatamente eu queria arrastando aquela garota para cá? Ela não prestava atenção em mim. – Como você se chama pelo menos? – perguntei por hábito, mas ela não me respondeu.

- Não me diga que... – ela olhava ansiosa pela vidraçaria. O perseguidor estava no beco, conversando com uma estudante, pude ver que ele lhe entregava alguma coisa, algo semelhante a uma carta ou cartão. A primeira palavra que eu pensei no momento foi: Prostituição. E se tratando de Shibuya, não me surpreenderia se ele fosse um tipo de traficante pedófilo. – Você acha que... – ela se virou para mim esperando uma resposta, eu pensei em responder, mas ela não me deu tempo. Ela havia se levantado e pego sua bolsa. Deixei rapidamente uma nota sobre a mesa e fui atrás dela.

A garota que antes falava com o possível traficante pedófilo já havia saído do beco e caminhava nervosa pela rua movimentada. Seus passos eram curtos e rápidos e estava cabisbaixa. A garota de cabelos estranhos estava logo atrás dela e bem na minha frente.

- Ayane! Ayane! – ela gritava com um dos braços erguidos; quando eu menos percebi, ela havia corrido e agarrado o braço da garota. Elas ficaram se encarando por um momento. Logo depois eu já estava atrás dela e pude ver a expressão de espanto no rosto da outra. Não era exatamente bonita, tinha o rosto demasiado largo e olhos miúdos que nos encaravam atônicos.

- Ah me desculpe, havia me enganado.

As duas fizeram uma reverência e a menina continuou nos seus passos ainda mais rápidos e nervosos. Ficamos ali parados no meio da calçada, a ruiva ainda olhava para as costas da garota.

- Você a confundiu? – perguntei.

- Não, mas eu tinha que ver o rosto dela.

Entendi, tenho pelo menos que admitir que o seu raciocínio é rápido.

- Ela tinha uma carta semelhante à de um baralho qualquer, mas com um desenho de uma nuvem vermelha. – ela falou repentinamente.

- Nuvem Vermelha... E o que você acha que isso significa?

- Não sei. – notei um pouco de desapontamento. Ela mexeu alguma coisa na bolsa e depois se voltou para mim. – Obrigada pela carona e pelo cappuccino, mas tenho que ir.

Ela deu uma reverência desanimada e eu continuei a encarando sem dizer nada. Não havia sido uma manhã especialmente normal de sábado, e talvez ser ciente daquilo foi o meu maior impulso para acender um cigarro. Ela continuava na minha frente, como se esperasse que eu dissesse qualquer coisa.

- Você não vai perguntar nada?

- Como o quê?

- Deixa pra lá, aposto que foi apenas uma coincidência. Você nem deve ser amigo do Inuzuka e esse cara não deve passar de um cafetão. – ela disse tudo de uma vez e logo depois suspirou como se estivesse realmente decepcionada com tudo aquilo. Não me importei, senti uma leve tontura pelo cigarro e provavelmente pelo fato de eu não ter comido pela manhã.

O fato é que depois daquela correria toda eu já estava cansado de joguinhos de perguntas. E sinceramente, não acho que o interesse dela no Inuzuka seja o mesmo que o meu, e provavelmente a única coisa que tínhamos em comum é nosso gosto por cigarros.

- Possivelmente. – respondi.

Ela me encarou por um momento e pensei que ela diria qualquer coisa significativa, mas tudo que ela disse foi um simples...

- Tchau.

E deu as costas indo embora. Segui o meu caminho até a minha motocicleta, por um momento até tinha me esquecido dela, em seguida passei em frente a um restaurante e acho que com a fome que eu fiquei eu até aceitaria comer um lámen.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Estava me perguntando por que exatamente Sakura desgosta tanto do Gaara e de graça ainda, acho que o jeito inexpressivo dela realmente a irrita. Acho que pelo fato dele não reagir ao que fala também é uma justificativa, mas de qualquer forma eu realmente gosto desse inicio de relacionamento entre eles. **

**Esse capítulo foi rápido, e teve poucas informações, mas ainda muito importante. Na realidade, acredito, que poucos capítulos não terão informações realmente importantes. Bem é isso. O segundo capítulo não teve comentários e confesso que isso me desanimou bastante, mas pretendo continuar... Mesmo por isso não deixem de comentar, sério, isso realmente é importante para que o andamento da história continue.**

**Beijos de jabuticaba**

**Oul K.Z **


	4. Delegacia

**N/A: Espero que gostem suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 04<strong>

**Delegacia**

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 de setembro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Centro de Tóquio às 10h33min.<strong>

Domingo, apesar da metade da humanidade detestar esse dia da semana, eu, com certeza preferia que a semana tivesse três segundas-feiras do que um domingo. Domingo é o dia da semana que provavelmente eu não estarei sozinho em casa; Temari hoje, no entanto, está viajando e meu pai como sempre está trabalhando. Até parece que sou um desses adolescentes frustrado e fumantes que sofrem com a ausência do pai pelo qual só pensa no trabalho... Isso é tão entediante, que me nego a acreditar que minha atual situação se resume a isso. E, além disso, confesso que ter um pai ausente é bastante útil, principalmente quando ele trabalha para a 1º delegacia de Tóquio e ainda mais quando seu filho inventou de solucionar por conta própria um caso de homicídio Isso me recorda que descobri recentemente que Inuzuka Kiba estudava em meu colégio.

Considerando que meu irmão está dormindo, estou sozinho em casa. O escritório de meu pai está trancado, mas não faz diferença já que eu fiz uma cópia da chave, tanto da porta quando da gaveta da escrivaninha. Meu pai não costuma carregar seu notebook por ai, já que o risco de ser roubado pode resultar no vazamento de algumas informações, apesar de que, querendo ou não, eu realmente não sei o conteúdo daqueles HD's já que eu nunca tentei descobrir sua senha... Nunca imaginei que um dia eu precisaria dela.

E agora eu preciso tentar a sorte.

Me sentei, liguei o computador. Ele não é exatamente familiar e acho improvável que ele use qualquer data como senha, mas mesmo assim, quando cansei de tentar as senhas mais prováveis, tentei todos os aniversários que me recordava. E nada. Me senti frustrado. Depois de precisar repetir o que eu falo, perder tempo é a coisa que mais me irrita. Apesar de que isso só tem importância para mim, já que dificilmente eu consigo me expressar e raramente as pessoas percebem meu mau humor.

Vi sobre a escrivaninha o mesmo jornal sensacionalista, nunca tive o hábito de ler esse tipo de jornal – muito menos o meu pai, eu imagino – e por isso julguei estranho. Hoje não havia nada, mas percebi que faltava algo, uma seção estava incompleta e verificando as páginas notei que faltava uma folha. Provavelmente meu pai havia guardado essa página com ele, e sei que pode ser bastante impetuoso da minha parte concluir isso, mas provavelmente deve estar vinculado com algum crime em que ele esteja solucionando.

Fui à banca e comprei um jornal verificando a página que estava faltando.

"_Ontem a noite foi presa a possível assassina do corpo encontrado no subúrbio de Tóquio. Delegados afirmam que o crime foi de caráter religioso, apesar de não especificarem a fé da jovem mulher." _

Acho que estou com sorte, meu pai possivelmente estava investigando o assassinato de Inuzuka Kiba e isso pode ser muito útil para mim. Mas ignorando isso, percebi que não sentia vontade de fumar como eu sempre sentia quando passava na banca para comprar meus cigarros, só conseguia pensar o quanto tendenciosa aquela notícia podia ser. Tinha que confirmar o que estava acontecendo.

Voltei para o escritório do meu pai, antes verificando se Kankurou ainda estava dormindo. Não gostaria que ele soubesse que eu tinha sobre meu controle a chave do meu pai. Abri a gaveta da escrivaninha e consegui o documento que eu precisava. Não sei porque meu pai carregava aqueles tipos de documentos com ele, mas não me importava. Falsifiquei sua assinatura, pelo qual, de tanto eu praticar, já era quase minha.

A reportagem informava onde a jovem mulher estava sendo mantida antes do seu julgamento, me desagradou saber que era exatamente na delegacia onde meu pai trabalhava, apesar de que ele não passava tanto tempo por lá e vê-lo seria um pouco improvável.

Peguei o metrô, estava cansado de usar minha motocicleta. Achei estranho, pois não havia mais a plaquinha dizendo que era proibido fumar e por um momento eu até pensei em acender um cigarro só para ver se a ausência da placa podia justificar o meu ato de vandalismo... Acho que estou começando a ficar entediado e esse caso de homicídio não está me ajudando muito.

Sinceramente não confiei muito na informação do jornal, afinal a ideia de uma jovem mulher cometer tal assassinato por motivos religiosos era um pouco ridícula para mim. Tudo bem que estamos em Tóquio e aqui se mata por muito menos e de maneira bem pior, mas eu gostaria de saber mais, pois a simples ideia que se tratava apenas de um assassinato ridículo como aquele não justificava o tempo que perdi tentando solucioná-lo.

A delegacia ficava um pouco longe da estação de metrô, em uma parte bem menos movimentada e isolada da avenida principal. Não havia olheiros ou jornalista atrás de informação, isso eu já esperava, afinal, um assassinato justificado de maneira bizarra não era nenhuma novidade para a sociedade japonesa, bastava ver qualquer anime de violência gratuita para você chegar à conclusão que crimes como aqueles eram vistos como inevitáveis e normais. E somente um jornal sensacionalista e pequeno como aquele faria disso uma notícia... E claro... Para chamar a atenção de um desocupado como eu.

E talvez eu não seja o único.

Percebi, a alguns metros de distância da delegacia, a garota de cabelos estranhos; estava parada com o mesmo jornal sensacionalista em mãos e observando atentamente a entrada do local. A chance de ela ser uma desocupada entediada como eu, e que de um dia para o outro decidiu solucionar aquele caso do nada, era pequena. Mas novamente ela estava no mesmo lugar que eu. E situações como essa devem ser consideradas.

Aproximei-me; não sou de perder tempo e se ela estava vinculada com aquele assassinato eu descobriria isso hoje. Ela não havia notado que eu me aproximava, assim como no cemitério e dessa vez eu tratei de não surpreendê-la.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

A princípio apenas me olhou, por um momento ela pareceu surpresa, mas logo depois soltou um sorriso sarcástico.

- Está me perseguindo por acaso?

Não respondi a pergunta estúpida, só continuei a encarando esperando que ela dissesse qualquer coisa. O sorriso sumiu de sua cara e ela olhou para o céu e depois voltou a me encarar.

- Não sei porque eu tenho que responder suas perguntas, pelo que eu saiba eu tenho o direito de ir e vir quando eu bem quiser.

Ignorei o que ela dizia, estava mais interessado no jornal em suas mãos dobrado exatamente na notícia que eu havia lido antes. Apesar de ser improvável, não é impossível que exista em Tóquio outra pessoa tão desocupada ao ponto de investigar um caso aleatório de homicídio de um jornal sensacionalista. Ou talvez ela estivesse simplesmente vinculada com o assassino, ou fosse uma perseguidora apaixonada e frustrada do Inuzuka. Qualquer uma dessas opções me parecia improváveis... Mas pelos menos eram melhores do que acreditar que se tratava apenas de uma casualidade.

- Venha. – falei e segurando pelo braço e arrastando para a lateral da delegacia. Era muito suspeito que continuássemos ali. – Por que está procurando informações sobre Inuzuka Kiba?

- Não é da sua conta. – ela disse na defensiva.

E de fato não era, principalmente por que eu não tinha nenhuma razão para lhe perguntar isso. Mesmo que ela estivesse perseguindo aquele assassinato... O que ela poderia me oferecer naquele caso? Sim, é uma pergunta retórica.

- Já percebi que você não é idiota. E você sabe que estamos procurando a mesma coisa. – eu disse e ela estreitou os olhos, desconfiada. – Não precisa ficar desconfiada, só não saia por ai me atrapalhando.

Ela pareceu realmente ofendida, seus olhos verdes se arregalaram e ela chegou a abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas som algum saiu. Ela relaxou e não disse nada. Saiu da minha frente e seguiu em direção à delegacia. Fiz o mesmo e quando virei à esquina, vi meu pai entrando no local. Droga. Não sei por que, mas a puxei no mesmo momento.

**Sakura, Delegacia as 13h07min.**

Mas que droga, esse garoto não consegue pelo menos ser um pouco mais educado? É a terceira vez que ele me puxa dessa maneira.

- O que foi dessa vez? – eu perguntei mais alto que o normal e ele colocou sua mão direita sobre minha boca. Pude ver seus olhos verdes levemente arregalados na minha direção, apesar de que de alguma maneira não combinava em nada com o restante da sua face que estava estática. Me afastei rapidamente e ele piscou várias vezes antes de perguntar:

- Como você pretende entrar?

- Como assim?

- Na delegacia, você pretendia entrar para conseguir qualquer informação sobre o assassinato de Inuzuka Kiba, por mais que eu não consiga entender porque.

Não era uma pergunta e aquilo me surpreendeu. Ele não estava blefando. Ele provavelmente estava ali pelas mesmas razões que as minhas. Apenas concordei com a cabeça.

- E você nem ao menos sabe como entrar na delegacia e como conseguir essas informações.

Era outra afirmação... Muito correta por sinal. Eu não sei como funciona a estrutura de uma delegacia e sem dizer que quando li a notícia pela manhã eu não pensei muito a respeito de como conseguiria aquelas informações.

- Tudo bem. – ele disse, novamente sem emoção alguma. Pergunto-me como ele consegue converter com imensa facilidade a expressão _Tudo Bem_, para a expressão _Tanto faz_. Talvez ele não tenha sentimentos, ou no mínimo é um sociopata funcional. – Vamos fazer uma troca. Eu te coloco lá dentro, mas depois me relata tudo que conseguiu.

- Como assim? Por que você mesmo não entra?

- Por que eu não posso.

- E por quê?

- Não importa.

O encarei séria. Ele não achava mesmo que eu entraria ali sem saber por que. Ele mexeu em alguma coisa no seu bolso, pegou um papel cuidadosamente dobrado.

- Sou filho do chefe do departamento de crimes hediondos.

Ah! Isso talvez explique por ele era daquele jeito... Com um pai que lida com aqueles tipos de pessoas, se tornar um deles era algo como seu destino.

- E não posso entrar lá, pois provavelmente ele me reconheceria.

- Sim, entendi. Mas o que é isso?

- É uma autorização para falar com algum suspeito em custódia da delegacia. Diga que é parente da presa, irmã, por exemplo, e que conseguiu autorização com o chefe do departamento.

- Eles não vão desconfiar... Digo... Não é meio estranho?

- Sim, é. Mas você só precisa mostrar a declaração e evitar homens engravatados e falar somente com os guardas de farda azul.

- Mas por quê?

- Por que eles são de baixo escalão, são programados para ler, abrir a porta e não questionar nada a respeito. – ele disse e depois pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa – Você tem carteira de identidade falsa? Você não parece ter maioridade.

- Sim, tenho. – já tive que usá-las em ocasiões especiais... Como comprar cigarro.

- Isso é bom.

Naquele momento o ruivo doente parecia realmente confiável. E apesar de sua expressão continuar sem emoção alguma, e seu corpo não se mover enquanto falava, ele aparentava saber exatamente o que estava dizendo. E como eu não tinha chances algumas de entrar senão com a ajuda dele, não era como se eu tivesse um leque de opções.

- Acho que eles não vão desconfiar de nada e você está vestida parecendo do subúrbio também. Vão te associar facilmente como irmã dela.

Talvez por que eu sou subúrbio idiota? E qual é o seu problema com minhas calças jeans de loja de departamento e casaco de lã?

- Só tire essa boina. – ele pegou minha boina e guardou rapidamente no bolso. – E me entregue seus cigarros, quero que você esteja limpa em todos os aspectos.

- Você quer é roubar os meus cigarros.

Ele me encarou sem emoção como se eu tivesse dito a coisa mais idiota do mundo. Não me importei, ele tentou uma vez, por que não tentaria uma segunda?

- Tudo bem. – disse e entreguei minha carteira que estava no meu bolso de trás. – Deixe-me ver. – contei o número de cigarros, seis, e voltei e encará-lo desconfiado. – Enfim, como eu faço?

- Entre pela a entrada principal, não fale com os guardas da entrada. Siga direto para os elevadores a sua esquerda e vá até o segundo subsolo. Continue na direita... Evite os caras de paletó que vão estar nas salas ao lado e fale com um guarda na primeira portaria que você ver, só mostre a autorização e não diga nada, não demonstre preocupação. – ele dizia em um ritmo calmo e eu pude memorizar tudo aos poucos. – Logo depois haverá outro guarda no segundo corredor a esquerda, mostre a autorização novamente, deixe suas coisas e ele te levará até onde queremos ir.

Tudo bem, confesso que não memorizei tudo. Pedi para ele repetir. Ele piscou algumas vezes e ficou sério, parecia irritado, mas mesmo assim repetiu tudo. Eu falei mais uma vez tudo que ele havia me dito e conferimos se eu havia decorado. Antes de ir eu perguntei.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Sabaku no Gaara.

Decidi brincar.

- Desculpa, como?

Ele piscou novamente parecendo irritado. Disfarcei um riso. Ele, apesar de tudo, se irritava por uma bobagem como aquela.

- Tudo bem Gaara. – não contive um sorriso. – Me chamo Haruno Sakura. – Falei e segui meu caminho até a entrada da delegacia. Agora era manter a calma.

Fiz exatamente tudo que ele havia dito. Quando entrei no elevador coloquei as mãos no bolso e fingi observar as horas no celular tentando transparecer naturalidade diante dos dois homens engravatados que entraram junto comigo. Admito que eu fiquei ansiosa e até pensei em ir embora quando fitei rapidamente suas expressões sérias e vazias. Chegando ao primeiro guarda, eu não disse nada, só mostrei a autorização, coloquei todos meus pertences em uma caixa e enfiei rapidamente as mãos no bolso para que ele não percebesse que minhas mãos tremiam levemente. Estava indo tudo bem... Até que cheguei ao segundo guarda. Logo após ele verificar se eu não carregava nada e demorar minutos analisando a autorização, ele me deixou passar. Dei dois passos quando fui parada por ele.

- Garota.

Senti meu suco gástrico remexer na minha barriga, minhas mãos agora tremiam em seco antes de me virar em sua direção.

- Sim?

Pareceu uma eternidade até ele me responder. Imaginei todas as punições possíveis por causa daquela autorização falsificada.

- Fique calma, eu sei que o que sua irmã fez foi horrível, mas vai ficar tudo bem. – ele disse e sorriu gentilmente para mim. – é só você esperar na segunda sala a direita.

Não vou dizer quantas vezes e de quantas maneiras possíveis eu torturei aquele guarda por ter me dado um susto maldito como aquele. Agradeci com uma reverência e continuei meus passos, mesmo que eu não pudesse sentir com total certeza minhas pernas.

Fui parar em uma sala com uma mesa e duas únicas cadeiras. Suas paredes eram de concreto e não havia janela ou espelhos como eu imaginei que teria, havia apenas um portão que deslizava em um canto a esquerda e atrás dele um guarda muito bem armado, mal humorado e inexpressivo.

Agora que cheguei ali foi que me dei conta de que não sabia exatamente onde o Sabaku havia me orientado a ir. Minha única preocupação até aquele momento era chegar até o local onde ele havia me direcionado sem ser pega pelos homens engravatados. Droga... Me senti ainda mais ansiosa por causa disso. Percebi que minhas mãos começaram a tremer ainda mais e que estava começando a ter dificuldade de respirar. Onde exatamente eu estava? Sakura, você é tão idiota... Por que você não perguntou isso para o retardado do ruivo doente?

Não pude mais ofendê-lo mentalmente por que meu coração havia parado. O portão havia deslizado e dele havia surgido uma jovem mulher, com roupas brancas e longos cabelos negros. Tinha um aspecto acabado e em sua face só pude ver os lábios pálidos e ressecados, olhos grandes de um marrom bem claro podendo ver claramente a pupila negra brilhando. Me lembrei vagamente de alguém, mas não tive tempo de me lembrar quem era, ela já estava sentada em uma das cadeiras e com a voz fraca, quase inaudível, perguntou;

- Quem é você?

Não era possível. O maldito ruivo doente havia me colocado frente a frente com a possível assassina?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu realmente gosto dessa Sakura, até o momento ela não está nenhum pouco semelhante ao anime e o mangá, mas de qualquer forma ainda não conhecemos muito a superfície dela. Sinceramente não tenho muito o que comentar em relação a esse capítulo, mas eu realmente gostei da cena em que eles trocam nomes pela primeira vez. **

**O capítulo três recebeu alguns comentários e realmente fiquei muito feliz por isso. Ah, não deixem de comentar suas teorias em relação ao enredo, creio que realmente será divertido ler isso. **

**MamaKing:** Acho que a questão mesmo é que muitas longs fics que exigem tempo para se desenvolver são abandonadas com o tempo... Hoje em dia o leitor não tem muita paciência, principalmente o leitor de fanfic, e os que ainda tem paciência não comentam ou acabam abandonando a história. Mas acho que são osso ofícios né? Fico feliz que tenha gostado e ainda mais do envolvimento do Gaara com a Sakura ;)

**Conny: **Seu comentário realmente me animou, fiquei feliz em saber que esse ritmo lento, mas que apesar de tudo tem muita informação, tenha sido agradável. E concordo cm vc, a variedade de casal em Naruto tem caído bastante... o que realmente é uma pena, por que vc fica escrava de leitores viciados em certos casais para conseguir pelo menos um publico mínimo. Ah!, comentários longos serão sempre muito bem vindos ;)

**B. Lilac: **Gosto de relacionamentos que começam exatamente por não ter a menor previsão de ser um relacionamento... Eu pelo menos me divirto com o inusitado. E o jeito inexpressivo de Gaara realmente a irrita, pois realmente complicado adivinha o que se passa pela cabeça dele e isso realmente a deixa imobilizada para agir. Me sinto tão estranha chegando a essa conclusão a respeito da Sakura. E fico feliz que vc tenha gostado da cena do café, eu pelo menos adorei escrevê-la e Gaara é, não adianta, um perfeito cavaleiro – pelo menos na minha idealização do personagem XD - , mesmo que ele não perceba isso e ainda mais não perceba o quanto isso o torna atraente para o sexo oposto. Obrigada por comentar e acompanhar; e capuccino é sempre bem vindo =)

**Beijos de Morango e até a próxima. **

**Oul K.Z **


	5. Interrogatório

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 05<strong>

**Interrogatório**

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 de setembro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, 1º Delegacia de Tóquio, as 13h27min <strong>

Somente depois que eu matei mentalmente Gaara pelo menos umas três vezes naquele milésimo de segundo, eu voltei minha atenção a mulher sentada a minha frente. Minhas mãos suadas ainda tremiam de ansiedade e ainda sentia uma fraqueza nas pernas que travavam meus joelhos. Meus olhos, no entanto, continuavam naquela figura que me fitava séria, sem demonstrar qualquer receio ou medo, como se sua existência ali não tivesse nada de importante, e que se o mundo explodisse nesse exato momento ela continuaria sem fazer qualquer coisa.

- O que você quer? – ela perguntou e sua voz era realmente fina. Não respondi, pois estava muito fixada na cor de sua íris. Naquele momento eu não acreditei que ela poderia ser uma assassina. Me dei conta do que exatamente estava acontecendo, eu havia acabado de invadir uma delegacia, estava faltando aula, e diante de mim estava a acusada de matar o meu antigo colega de sala. Rapidamente me lembrei do rosto de cachorro de Kiba para logo depois minhas lembranças serem direcionados para seu corpo coberto naquela maca de hospital... Aquela pessoa ali, sentada na minha frente, com seu corpo pequeno, e olhos de um castanho tão claro, conseguiu ser inescrupulosa o suficiente para tirar a vida de alguém.

Mas por alguma razão eu não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

- Desculpa, você poderia me dá um momento? – eu pedi. Eu realmente precisava de um tempo para estabilizar meus pensamentos. Dei as costas para ela e respirei fundo três vezes, deixei que a ansiedade passasse pelo menos um pouco e coloquei em foco principal meu objetivo: Descobrir a história daquele assassinato. Eu não havia perdido aulas, invadido necrotérios e perseguido um cafetão pedófilo para chegar ali e não conseguir nada.

- Desculpa. – pedi me virando e sentei-me na cadeira a sua frente. Ela não dizia nada, estava séria, apenas me encarando. Notei que não era exatamente bonita, mas havia traços de vaidade em seu rosto. – Posso perguntar o seu nome?

- Uehara... Uehara Hiromi.

- Me chamo Sakura Haruno.

- Você está assustada por quê? – a pergunta me surpreendeu – Você parece nova, sou sua primeira presa? Não importa. Não ligo para isso. – ela adiantou-se e olhou para o lado, encarando um ponto aleatório na parede.

- Sabe... Não sou policial.

Ela voltou-se para mim parecendo interessada.

- Você é o que então?

Parei um pouco para pensar; eu tinha que responder exatamente o que ela gostaria de ouvir, para que ela continuasse interessada e consequentemente me contasse tudo.

- Faço faculdade de jornalismo. E quero escrever um livro.

- Entendi, você quer saber como eu o matei? Como aconteceu o ritual lá no meu apartamento? Por que eu fiz isso? Para escrever um livro... – falou e retornou sua atenção a parede.

Aquilo me provocou um arrepio, mas eu tinha que manter a calma, dei uma respirada mais funda e continuei:

- Você não gostaria de ser conhecida? – tentei, mas ela continuava ausente. – Ser lembrada...

Aquela palavra pareceu despertá-la. Ela voltou-se para mim e me encarou. Sua pupila pareceu brilhar e logo depois olhou para esquerda como se lembrasse de alguma coisa.

- Eu gostaria que o Yusuke se lembrasse de mim.

- Yusuke?

- Yusuke... Meu namorado... Ele me colocou aqui dentro. Ele que fez o depoimento para a polícia, foi o que me falaram.

- Por que ele faria isso?

- Ele sempre sentiu um pouco de medo de mim, dizia que eu era um pouco desequilibrada – ela sorriu em escárnio e eu me surpreendi como aquele sorriso combinava perfeitamente com o seu estado. – Mas eu o amei tanto... Eu tenho que aceitar isso.

- Mas por que ele...

- Ah... – ela me interrompeu – ele realmente me amava e só se preocupava comigo. Acho que essa foi a maneira que ele achou para cuidar de mim, e eu não podia continuar fazendo maldades por ai... – ela continuava a falar como se eu não estivesse ali. – Nós saímos de viagem, mas brigamos, eu me descontrolei, o ameacei de morte, peguei um ônibus e quando voltei para casa... Estava lá. Yusuke chegou logo depois, eu nem pude ver todos os detalhes do corpo. Talvez fosse ele... Não, não...

Naquele momento minhas mãos já não mais tremiam, sentia apenas uma ansiedade e imenso interesse me consumir. Permaneci meus olhos atentos a sua história. Ela continuava olhando para os lados e falando sem parar.

- Nem deu tempo, ele logo chamou a polícia, eu corri atrás dele para explicar, mas o perdi. Não retornei para o apartamento, naquela hora eu já não pensava direito. Ah! Você definitivamente tem que escrever esse livro... Para o Yusuke ler e se lembrar de mim e o que ele _fez_ de mim. – ela sorriu por um momento e depois o sorriso morreu. – Espero que ele entenda...E eu quero que ele saiba a verdade... Que na realidade eu o protegi.

Que verdade ela se referia? Eu queria muito perguntar, mas eu sentia que se eu abrisse minha boca ela pararia de me contar tudo.

- Não conte para polícia... Acho que estou aqui dentro por que existe uma boa razão para isso. Yusuke, não me faria mal, certo? Talvez outras pessoas... Mas por ele, por ele...

Não estava entendendo merda nenhuma.

- Eu não matei ninguém.

Podem me chamar de sádica, eu admito. Mas fiquei realmente satisfeita quando ouvi aquelas palavras. Ao certo ela não era nem um pouco equilibrada e poderia perfeitamente estar mentindo para mim, mas aqueles olhos imensos e castanhos me pareciam tão sinceros que no momento eu até acreditei nesse papo supersticioso de intuição. A questão é que se ela realmente não o matou, o assassino estava soltou por ai... E eu poderia ainda perder muito do meu tempo com isso.

- Não matou?

- Não matei... – ela deu uma pausa e olhou para cima e sorriu como uma criança. Esse sorriso definitivamente não combinava com ela. – Eu não teria deixado o corpo no meu próprio apartamento, não acha? Eu não daria mais razões para a polícia... Uma, duas... Tantas e lá? Exatamente lá?

Me pareceu obvio e me perguntei por que a polícia não chegou a mesma conclusão. Apesar de que se tratando de uma garota aparentemente tão desequilibrada como aquela, uma ação estúpida como essa não seria nenhum pouco improvável.

- E todas aquelas flores... Parecendo que queriam dar vida ao morto... Eu não conseguiria fazer algo assim.

- Como assim?

- Havia flores entorno do corpo... Elas, exatamente elas, como faria... Nunca gostei de flores, mas ali e naquelas palavras elas me ensinaram a amar.

Quis novamente perguntar o que mais ela havia visto, mas me mantive calada. Ela não me encarava e continuava a falar sem cessar.

- Havia também um símbolo... Aquele símbolo... Me lembro tão bem dele, me acompanhou por tanto tempo. Yusuke também sabia dele. A Nuvem Vermelha, simbolizando o sangue necessário para surgir a aurora... E naquela mão estava tão vermelha pelo sangue.

_Nuvem Vermelha_. Ao certo se eu pudesse ver meus olhos em um espelho eu talvez pudesse encará-los brilhando com tal informação. A nuvem vermelha cravado no corpo do Inuzuka. O mesmo símbolo que o cara suspeito entregou para aquela garota; apesar de nada daquilo fazer total sentido, ainda era um início, e, além disso, comprovava minha intuição.

- O que tem esse símbolo?

Ela não me respondia, ficou longos segundos olhando para o nada. Em sua face eu não podia ver nenhuma expressão, apesar de que minha atenção era totalmente roubada por aqueles olhos grandes e castanhos. Queria forçá-la a falar, forçá-la a olhar para mim e dizer tudo, mas me contive, assim como tudo que eu me contive na vida, eu apenas fiquei parada, calada.

- Quando eu era mais nova eu participei de um grupo suicida. Já ouviu falar disso, certo? – Não entendi... Me mantive calma, não era o momento certo para perguntar qualquer coisa. – Acho que no fundo todo mundo quer participar de um grupo suicida, mas não tem coragem o suficiente.

- Um grupo suicida?

- Sim.

- O que isso tem a ver com a morte de Inuzuka Kiba?

Ela não me respondeu de imediato, ela continuava a olhar para cima e eu curiosa voltei meus olhos para onde ela observava. Era uma lâmpada amarela e fosca.

- Você consegue ver, não consegue?

Por algum motivo não consegui tirar meus olhos dali.

- A lâmpada só tem valor quando é apagada, e nossa existência só é importante quando dormimos.

Ditas essas palavras eu não pensei em mais nada. No momento seguinte entrou um guarda dizendo que eu tinha que me retirar. A garota voltou-se para mim e disse:

- Não diga nada a ninguém, só escreva... Se puder me dizer o que o Yusuke achou... Eu ficaria tão feliz. – Sorriu e não falou nada; nem ao menos me olhou, se levantou e com ajuda do guarda sumiu na porta lateral. Me perguntei se ela se recordava do que eu havia proposto, do livro, da nossa conversa, se ela importava com aquilo, mas tive a sensação que não e sai dali, atordoada, ansiosa e de alguma maneira satisfeita.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, centro do Tóquio, as 19h22min<strong>

Eu já sabia que a Haruno não havia me contato tudo. Ela provavelmente, além de não me _querer_ contar tudo, não se lembrava de tudo que ela havia conversado com a suspeita do homicídio. Pelo menos não naquele estado de ansiedade e nervosismo, onde com muito esforço ela tentava demonstrar algum equilíbrio. Quando a vi naquele estado, saindo da delegacia com as mãos no bolso, com uma certa dificuldade de caminhar – sim, apesar de ser calado do jeito que sou, posso ser muito observador quando quero –, me perguntei se mandá-la ali foi uma boa idéia.

Mas no momento não tenho tempo para me preocupar com isso. Trocamos telefone em caso dela se lembrar de qualquer coisa, apesar de que eu duvido muito que ela me ligasse caso se lembrasse de algo... A questão mesmo é que negociamos os nossos números e só voltaríamos nos encontrar caso fosse muito necessário. Tudo bem, eu confesso... Esse trato significava que nunca mais nos veríamos novamente, a não ser que estivéssemos desesperados demais para fazê-lo. E o único favor que eu lhe pediria estaria relacionado ao último cigarro do mundo – o que eu duvido muito que aconteça.

Falando nisso, quero um cigarro.

Não podia fumar no apartamento, desci e cumprimentei duas vizinhas estranhas por educação. Não gostava de onde eu morava, era silencioso, monótono e vazio demais. Parecia que as pessoas não respiravam e nem viviam ali. E, além disso, eu me sentia constantemente vigiado com todas aquelas câmeras e olhares sobre mim.

Depois de cumprimentar outra vizinha no parque ao lado, onde normalmente acendo meu cigarro sem ser interrompido, decidi que daria uma volta. Depois de um quarteirão eu me dei conta que estava sem as chaves... Droga... Teria que recorrer ao porteiro na hora de voltar.

Parei no meio da rua. Duas pessoas passaram ao meu lado e uma delas esbarrou em mim, não me importei. Era óbvio! Claro que era óbvio. Por que não visitar o apartamento cujo corpo foi encontrado... Provavelmente o síndico ou porteiro teria a chave.

Eu já tinha descoberto o endereço da assassina... Qual era o nome dela mesmo? Uehara Hiromi? Não importa, a questão é que eu já tinha aquela informação há algum tempo e só não sabia exatamente como faria para entrar ali sem precisar arrombar a porta. Nesse momento me sinto ridículo de não ter pensado nisso antes.

Acelerei meus passos até o metrô e desci na estação mais próxima dali, tive que andar muito e perguntar para algumas pessoas sua localização, mas depois de meia hora já estava no local.

Era um conjunto de prédios de arquitetura simples e comum em toda capital, não era exatamente sombrio, mas tinha um aspecto desleixado e mórbido, talvez por ser localizado em um espaço demasiado silencioso e deserto. Eram três pequenos prédios, cada um com três andares e com escadas externas, o que permitia, no centro, ver todas as portas com os números do apartamento. No térreo existiam muitos vasos de plantas abandonadas, o chão de pedra estava cheio de musgo e de onde eu me encontrava – no portão – eu não podia enxergar ninguém.

Tentei localizar o síndico, ou o porteiro, ou qualquer pessoa que tivesse a mesma função, mas além de mim não havia ninguém. Me senti frustrado, uma noite jogada fora... Dei-me conta que indo até ali eu havia me esquecido de acender um cigarro e aproveitei a situação para saborear um.

Não quero ir para casa, e eu sei perfeitamente bem que ficar parado aqui, nessa vizinha, era uma ação no mínimo estranha... Mas retornar para aquele apartamento me desanimava mais ainda.

O primeiro cigarro havia acabado quando meu celular tocou, o nome na tela era estranhamente de Sakura Haruno.

- Sim?

- Gaara-san? – voz educada, fingindo ânimo... Ela provavelmente quer alguma coisa. – Tudo bem? – e claro que não podia faltar a falsa preocupação.

- Sim.

- Então... – ela não demorou em pedir o favor, o que significa ser realmente importante. – Estou aqui... Em um local que talvez você também queira ir.

- Fale logo.

- Estou na casa da Uehara Hiromi. – O que ela está fazendo aqui? E ainda mais nesse horário de noite? Ela deve ser realmente muito desocupada ou lunática para fazer isso. – No apartamento e...

Joguei meu cigarro no chão e o amassei. Enquanto ela continuava a falar, enrolando para chegar realmente ao ponto, eu entrava pelo portão e segui em direção ao pátio central.

- E estava pensando...

Aqui realmente tem um cheiro muito estranho, como uma mistura desequilibrada de cheiros de plantas, onde de tão doce se tornava desagradável.

- Ai eu pensei! Por que não chamar o Gaara-san, tão inteligente...

A procurei a minha volta e não achei, notei que havia apenas uma luz acessa em todas as minúsculas janelas fechadas, que deveria ser um daqueles aglomerados residenciais onde não existia síndico ou porteiros e todos moradores viviam por si só.

- Eu realmente... Me desculpe. – a ouvi suspirar e pela primeira vez minha atenção voltou-se para ela. Havia soado como um pedido verdadeiro. E por alguma razão me senti desconfortável. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa? – Eu sei que é ridículo, mas eu não sei exatamente porque eu vim... E aqui é estranho, não tenho coragem de entrar.

- Qual é o apartamento dela?

- Como assim?

- O apartamento.

- É um aglomerado de prédios sem nome, fica no norte de...

- Só diga o apartamento.

- 102. – olhei a minha volta e pude ver que cada prédio se tratava de um centenário. Provavelmente estaria no primeiro bloco, no primeiro andar. – Você já sabe onde é? Você vai vir? – ela parecia ansiosa, mas ignorei suas perguntas e desliguei o celular. Segui em direção ao primeiro prédio, vi primeiramente o apartamento 105 e depois o 104, virei logo após o 103. Os dois primeiros apartamentos ficavam frente a frente com a rua principal, no entanto, provavelmente eram os dois apartamentos mais bem escondido de todo prédio, já que o muro e os arbustos deixavam impossível que qualquer pessoa no lado de fora, ou mesmo de dentro, pudesse ver quem dali saía ou entrava.

Dependendo dos cuidados era um ótimo lugar para esconder um corpo já que não havia nem mesmo um síndico ou vizinhos que se importassem de verdade para verificar se existia algo de errado.

Vi Sakura logo que virei o corredor; estava no final, provavelmente em frente à porta do apartamento; há alguns passos de distância a vi agitada encostada na grade, seu pé esquerdo batendo impaciente enquanto suas mãos apertavam-se uma na outra repousadas em seu colo. Pude ver depois, sem que ela percebesse – o que não tardou a acontecer – que seus dedos se espremiam de nervosismo.

Ela virou-se em minha direção, os olhos verdes a princípio arregalados. Eu pensei que ela diria qualquer coisa, mas apenas abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos e logo depois voltou. Sua expressão era outra, calma, inatingível e existia ali até um sorrisinho sarcástico – com as covinhas é claro.

- Você chegou rápido. – me pergunto se alguém alem de mim perceberia que ela se esforçava de verdade para parecer tranqüila. Dane-se.

- Estava por perto. – não quis enrolar, já havia perdido tempo demais. – Você conseguiu entrar? – andei um pouco mais em sua direção, ela olhava para o buraco da maçaneta e pude ver ali uma chave pendurada. – Como assim?

- Eu achei a chave de baixo daquele vaso... – Óbvio... De baixo de um vaso, tão clichê. – Eu cheguei a entrar na sala, mas não consegui ver o restante.

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Como assim? Estava com medo? – perguntei sem emoção. Ela pareceu se irritar, se afastou do parapeito e abriu a boca para falar, mas eu fui mais rápido – Fale baixo, não quero que o prédio inteiro acorde por sua causa.

- Você já esteve em uma cena de crime? – ela me ignorou – Sozinho? No meio da noite? Isso não te assustaria seu sociopata funcional?

Ok... Acho que a irritei. E até entendo. Mas provavelmente eu entraria sem grandes problemas e nem por isso eu seria um sociopata funcional. Preferi ignorar o _elogio_.

- O que você chegou a ver?

- Quase nada, acredito que o corpo foi encontrado no quarto.

- Ainda havia rastros deixados pela polícia?

- Sim... Parece que nada foi removido. Não sei... – ela deu uma pausa. – Não sei mesmo, não tive coragem de ver tudo.

- Tudo bem, eu vou entrar, se você quiser você pode ficar aqui. – disse sem emoção e ela não pareceu gostar muito da idéia. – Ou pode vir comigo e ver tudo com seus próprios olhos. Todo aquele sangue...

- Para, para... Droga. – ela suspirou e colocou uma mecha trás da orelha. Percebi que aquele movimento a tranqüilizava – é claro que verei com meus próprios olhos... Só não queria ir sozinha.

Ela pareceu ter dificuldade em admitir aquilo. E não sei porque, mas por um momento ela me lembrou muito uma criança. Dane-se.

- Certo. – concordei e segui em direção a porta girando a chave. Primeira coisa que eu percebi foi no estranho cheiro de flores que parecia invadir o lugar, úmido, doce e desagradável.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu não sei quanto a vocês , mas cada vez mais o Gaara tem me agradado mais. Eu sei que a parte dele é menos cômica que o jeito da Sakura... Mas poxa, deu para sentir o gentleman que ele disfarça sem perceber? O garoto é um charme. **

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Até a próxima e não deixam de comentar.**

**B Lilac: **Concordo com você, mas convenhamos que sociopata funcional pode ser um apelido carinhoso muito digno hauha'. Sim, a Sakura no anime é muito instável, isso a atrapalha tanto... Mas enfim, creio que a Sakura de A última rosa também não é muito diferente, mas ela se esforça de verdade para disfarçar raiva, constrangimento e toda essa instabilidade. Sim você acertou, é um elemento para despistar... Mas despistar o que? Ou melhor, quem? Obrigada e sim eu adoro chá verde;)

**Conny: **Está ai a conversa da Sakura com a suposta Assassina, um pouco desequilibrada e instável... mas e ai que está a questão, será que desequilíbrio mental é suficiente para fazer o que ela está fazendo? Fiquei feliz com seu comentário, me alegre que ela é capaz de prender os leitores – ou pelo menos alguns =)

**Oul K.Z **


	6. Apartamento

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 06<strong>

**Apartamento**

* * *

><p><em><strong>02 de outubro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Subúrbio de Tóquio às 20h14min.<strong>

Eu realmente deveria ter trago uma lanterna. Com as luzes apagadas eu não podia ver absolutamente nada senão os vultos dos móveis e quadros estranhos nas paredes iluminados por dois feches de luzes que vinham do poste da rua, mesmo assim, uma luz muito fraca pois o portão, as árvores e os arbustos não permitiam luz alguma.

Sakura estava atrás de mim, ela fechava vagarosamente a porta e no silêncio do apartamento eu só podia escutar sua respiração pesada. Aquilo estava me incomodando.

- Você deveria ficar lá fora. – disse sem emoção e ela não me respondeu ela mexendo algo em sua bolsa, enquanto eu continuava com meus passos lentos até o centro da sala. A minha frente deve ser o quarto, à esquerda, próxima à mesa redonda, deveria estar uma cozinha minúscula seguida por uma pequena área de serviço... Logicamente o que me interessava mesmo era o quarto de Hiromi, mas quando abri a porta não consegui ver absolutamente nada senão o breu. Ali dentro eu não conseguia sentir o cheiro desagradável e doce de flores impregnado na sala, era, no entanto, mais úmido, abafado e provavelmente mais empoeirado; eu imagino que estava trancado pelo menos por uma semana ou mais.

- Não troquei as pilhas, mas deve ser suficiente. – Sakura estava logo atrás de mim e em suas mãos estava uma lanterna. Admito que além de raciocínio rápido, ela é muito prevenida.

Com a lanterna podíamos ver o quarto melhor, ficamos ainda na porta com receio de tocar em qualquer coisa, ou talvez a Haruno estivesse novamente com medo para entrar ali. Analisando o ambiente podíamos ver um quarto em tatame totalmente limpo, no sentido de que não havia nenhum rastro de sangue ou qualquer coisa semelhante, com estantes de livro, caixas fechadas, e um grande armário. Um típico quarto japonês.

- Será que a polícia limpou...? Não deveria ter sei lá... Sangue?

- O assassinato provavelmente não aconteceu aqui. – disse e me afastei do quarto. Sakura permaneceu no lugar provavelmente me observando; naquele momento já havíamos nos acostumados com a escuridão do ambiente. – Haveria pelo menos rastro de sangue no chão, o tatame demora a ser limpo.

- Entendi. O que você sugere?

- Vamos verificar a cozinha.

Andamos até a cozinha, Sakura saiu na minha frente com a lanterna em mãos, ela parou repentinamente na entrada e percebi que algo havia a surpreendido. No chão da cozinha, de carpete madeirado, havia um corpo desenhado com giz, provavelmente da mesma maneira como foi encontrado; entre as frestas de madeira havia rastro de sangue escuro, provavelmente sangue pelo qual havia ficado ali por muito tempo e só seria totalmente removido com o tempo.

- É um pentagrama, certo?

Eu não havia notado até ela comentar a respeito. O desenho do corpo indicava a mesma posição da famosa pintura de Da Vinci; fico imaginando o corpo morto de Kiba sobre aquele carpete de madeira e tenho certeza que Sakura também o imagina pois seus olhos estão vibrados no chão.

- Não necessariamente um pentagrama...

- Realmente foi um crime religioso. – Ela deu uma pausa e eu pude ver um sorriso muito discreto e sem covinhas em sua face. Parecia fascinada. – Mas Hiromi disse algo sobre flores... Disse que havia flores que pareciam dar vida ao morto.

Eu sabia que ela não havia me contado tudo, no entanto, naquele momento não consegui me sentir irritado. Ela parecia tão absorta e empolgada em seus pensamentos que apenas me limitei a continuar calado.

- Um crime religioso, quem diria... Kiba sendo assassinado por um lunático supersticioso. E em uma cozinha ainda... É um pouco decadente não acha? – Ela voltou-se para mim, não sorria, mas parecia levemente animada com aquela observação.

- Não precisa ser necessariamente religioso. – comentei.

- Como assim?

- Essa posição do corpo... Pode significar as etapas da vida. Continua sendo um ritual, mas não necessariamente voltado para uma religião.

Ela voltou a olhar o chão. Mordeu o lábio inferior pensando.

- Tem razão... Mas de qualquer forma os jornais disseram que foi por questões religiosas, é um ponto a ser considerado, não acha?

- Sim... Não disse que não era para ser considerado.

- Mas de qualquer forma é interessante. – Ela me ignorou e continuou a vasculhar a cozinha com a luz da lanterna. – Veja... Perto do corpo, há "xis" marcados no chão.

De fato havia pontos marcados em torno do corpo, exatamente sete pontos onde formavam sistematicamente um círculo. Pergunto-me sobre o significado, muito provavelmente poderiam ser a localização de qualquer coisa deixado na cena do crime... Talvez velas, como nesses rituais tradicionais muito comuns em qualquer dark anime da TV Tókio.

- O que você acha que são?

- Não sei... Pode ser qualquer coisa. – Fui sincero e ela voltou a morder os lábios inferiores pensando. Logo depois ela continuou a analisar o local com a lanterna, não somente a cozinha como todo o restante do apartamento, analisamos o banheiro, a área de serviços e novamente o quarto, mas nada havia de estranho senão na cozinha. Já estava cansado e louco para acender um cigarro, mas ela continuava lá insistindo em achar qualquer coisa pelo qual valesse a mais de informação. Estava tão entretida e obstinada que me perguntei por um momento se tratava da mesma garota assustada me ligando momentos atrás.

- Haruno... – a chamei, mas não terminei de falar. Acabei de escutar passos no lado de fora do apartamento, e provavelmente não eram dos vizinhos. Não pensei muito, a puxei pelo braço e a lanterna caiu no chão fazendo barulho. Droga! Só não foi pior porque consegui tampar a boca dela antes que ela soltasse qualquer som em resposta a minha ação.

- Calma, tem alguém no lado de fora.

Ela se soltou me olhando com raiva, mas disse absolutamente nada. No momento não vinha ao caso, estávamos ao lado de uma janela, senti o meu braço roçando no tecido da cortina, não pensei muito, puxei a cortina e abri a janela pelo qual abria para fora, logo em seguida a puxei para o banheiro ao lado, ignorando a lanterna ainda acessa no chão. Nos segundos seguintes alguém entrou.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Subúrbio de Tóquio às 21h16min.<strong>

Não havia notado como aquele apartamento estava tão quente. E isso realmente não tem nada a ver com Gaara me prensando contra a parede do banheiro. Talvez sim, com sua respiração e hálito cutucando minha orelha, e seu braço apoiado no azulejo ao lado da minha cabeça, enquanto encolhida eu protejo o meu corpo. Mas que droga... Pode parecer para você, jovem romântica, que isso é realmente lindo e mágico, mas definitivamente não é, principalmente quando você está em um _pseudo-triller policial_ e toda sua atenção está voltada para os ruídos provocados pela pessoa desconhecida no aposento ao lado.

Percebi o desconhecido andando até a janela e recolhendo a lanterna no chão; momentos depois ela fechou a janela e puxou a cortina. Entendi agora por que Gaara havia a aberto. Ele queria dá impressão que alguém havia saído dali às pressas enquanto deixava no desespero a lanterna no chão.

Não escutei mais ruídos pelos próximos minutos, apesar de que provavelmente minha ansiedade toda estava turvando minha noção de espaço e tempo, até que percebemos passos e o clique da porta se fechando. Soltei um suspiro de alívio e somente naquele momento eu percebi o quão próxima ainda estava de Gaara. Ele era alguns centímetros consideráveis mais alto do que eu e eu podia sentir perfeitamente seu peito levantar e baixar acompanhando sua respiração quente pelo ouvido. Podia escutar também, bem discretamente seu coração bater... E me lembrei de Kiba, possivelmente morto no azulejo frio daquela cozinha...

Senti como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Lembrei-me do rosto de Hiromi, do rosto de Kiba, do rosto de Tenten enquanto falava sobre sua morte, e ainda mais do meu rosto sem vida, enquanto meu corpo gelado, pálido e sem vida estava exatamente como no desenho daquela cozinha do subúrbio.

Era como sentir pontinhos eletrizantes em meus braços e pernas, e aquele coração batendo próximo a mim me perturbasse mais do que eu pudesse aguentar. Como se aquela vida prensada contra mim fosse absurdamente densa demais para eu suportá-la e eu tinha que desesperadamente sair dali.

Tentei sair, mas fui segurada, Gaara segurava meu braço esquerdo com força, enquanto seu corpo todo me pressionava ainda mais na parede me impedindo de mover. E o coração dele batia ainda mais rápido, assim como sua respiração mais forte e barulhenta em meu ouvido. Tentei com mais brusquidão, mas não conseguia me mover, ele continuava lá e eu pude sentir o outro braço dele me segurando, me empurrando, me machucando. E por alguma razão eu não conseguia falar nada, como se não houvesse voz...

- Sakura... Calma.

E só havia a voz dele.

- Calma, está tudo bem. Ele ainda está aqui.

Ele quem...?

- Não se mova.

E não me movi, não tentei mais sair dali. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei paralisada, mas quando me dei conta Gaara me fitava, seus olhos verdes estavam inexpressivos. Não pensei muito, logo depois eu o estava empurrando e ele deu uns passos para trás sem parar de me encarar.

- Você não está bem, vamos embora. – ele declarou.

- Por que você fez aquilo? Me machucou...!

- Porque você estava em choque, nem percebeu que quem quer estivesse na sala não havia saído do apartamento, mas tinha ido até o quarto.

Eu me calei e percebi que ele não parecia chateado com o meu comportamento. Me sinto mal, mas não estou muito disposta a pedir desculpas. Me afastei e me dei conta que a porta do banheiro estava aberta e por isso que ele estava tão próximo de mim, para não ser visto. Me sinto ainda pior. Droga.

- Gaara-san. – o chamei, mas logo desisti. – Deixa.

- Fala.

- Vamos tomar um café. – não era um convite, mas ele entendeu.

Depois que saímos, parecendo dois fugitivos (por sorte só esbarramos com uma mulher na saída) acabamos indo em uma loja de conveniência aberta 24horas. Estávamos calados, mas de alguma maneira queríamos estar ali, como se precisássemos estar ali. Aquilo me incomodou, pois tive a leve sensação que naquele momento eu não conseguiria ficar sozinha e até mesmo a companhia de um sociopata funcional poderia ser minha salvação. Quando nos sentamos, ele com um café em mãos e eu com suco de morango, eu me dei conta que talvez eu não estivesse muito preparada para uma situação como aquela.

- Você deveria desistir disso. – ele começou e eu estranhei. Gaara não parecia ser o cara mais comunicativo do mundo – Está evidente que você quase se desequilibrou só em ver o suposto local do assassinato.

- Eu conversei com a suposta assassina e não tive nada disso... Não tem nada a ver.

- Claro que tem. Você entendeu a situação naquele momento, de uma hora para outra.

- Não quero conversar sobre isso.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que não aguentei.

- Tudo bem. Sim... Fiquei surpresa... Digo... – suspirei. – Na delegacia não parecia real, eu sentia que ela não era uma assassina, eu soube logo que a vi.

- Mas o ambiente a afetou, eu logo percebi quando você saiu dali. – apesar de suas palavras combinarem uma frase gentil, eu sabia que não havia nenhuma preocupação real nelas. Isso, no entanto não me preocupou, como se eu estivesse acostumada demais para me irritar com falsa preocupação ou simplesmente a ausência dela. – E por que você está procurando por tudo isso? Eu sei que não tenho nenhuma razão para saber e muito menos me interessa...

- Então por que está perguntando?

- Não sei. Só quero saber.

- Eu não sei. – admiti. – Simplesmente quis fazê-lo. Como se o mundo fosse patético e minha vida fosse ainda mais. Eu só queria me mover, fazer qualquer coisa... Não sei. – me virei em sua direção e foi quando me dei conta que ele me encarava. Soube logo que vi aquela expressão que provavelmente as razões dele eram iguais as minhas, ou melhor, que assim como eu, ele não tinha razão alguma para perseguir aquele assassinato.

- Entendi. – ele falou e tomou um gole de sua bebida. – Só não minta, não quero complicações.

- Não vou. – eu afirmei, mas não sei por que o fiz. – Eu só quero fazer isso, não tenho motivos.

Ficamos em silêncio novamente, ele bebeu três ou cinco vezes seu café, enquanto a minha garrafinha já estava vazia em minhas mãos; já estava preste a me levantar para ir embora quando ele se pronunciou:

- O que você acha que são aqueles pontos no chão?

- Não faço a menor ideia – admiti.

- E aquele cheiro de flores? Estava impregnado no apartamento inteiro e julgando pelo tempo que ele não era limpo e a ausência de flores no ambiente...

- Mas havia uma flor. – o interrompi e ele me olhou com uma de suas sobrancelhas levantadas, achei aquilo engraçado, mas segurei o sorriso. – Varias pequenas flores roxas, sobre uma mesinha no canto da cozinha.

- Eu não havia notado. De qualquer modo é estranho que o local ainda tenha aquele cheiro...

- Hiromi citou algo sobre isso. – Cometei repentinamente o interrompendo. – Ela citou algo sobre flores, algo como flores no ambiente que davam vida ao morto... Não sei... Não me recordo ao certo.

Gaara não disse nada, apenas me fitou por um longo momento e logo depois tomou um gole do seu café, o último pelo visto.

- Não entendo. – ele declarou por fim, e logo depois se levantou. Não disse mais nada, apenas entrou na loja, voltou com outro café em mãos e sentou ao meu lado. Acho que Gaara nunca teve senso de educação.

- Poderia ter dito o que ia fazer.

- O quê? Você queria também? – ele não pareceu perceber que o comportamento dele havia sido estranho e não tentei argumentar, só suspirei e continuei:

- Ela citou essas flores com certo rancor. Como se não gostasse, enfim, é difícil dizer.

- E ela comentou algo sobre nuvem vermelha, certo? Que Kiba tinha o símbolo na mão, como uma tatuagem e o que mais?

- Um clube suicida.

- Nada mais? Nenhum detalhe? – perguntou e pela primeira vez naquela noite Gaara parecia ansioso. Aquilo me incomodou, pois eu não podia corresponder suas expectativas.

- Er... – não consegui responder, me levantei e joguei minha garrafinha vazia no lixo. – Podemos conversar...

- Você não se lembra, não é? – ele me interrompeu e eu cedi suspirando.

- Não, não me lembro.

Ele se levantou também e levou as mãos aos cabelos os bagunçando mais do que eram bagunçados. Era estranho vê-lo agindo assim, ou melhor, era estranho vê-lo reagindo.

- Eu sabia que não deveria ter te mandado lá, fui ingênuo.

Por algum motivo aquilo me incomodou muito. Por mais que as palavras deles soassem neutras e impessoais, me senti ofendida. Era como se ele negasse minha utilidade e tivesse se arrependido de ter confiado em mim. Não que eu me importe com o que o sociopata funcional pensa ao meu respeito, mas se sentir inútil era muito desagradável.

- Foi mal se eu não tenho memória perfeita, é lógico que eu não posso me lembrar de tudo.

- Mas era para você se lembrar. – ele disse sem emoção – Você estava lá e podia ter arrancado muito mais dela se quisesse.

- Mas eu queria! E eu tentei! – quando percebi, eu já estava gritando e sinceramente dane-se.

- Claro que sim. – ele me respondeu e por mais que não houvesse qualquer emoção ali eu percebi o sarcasmo e não há nada que me irrite mais que sarcasmo, ironia e cinismo.

- Você não estava lá, você não estava próxima dela para saber como é.

- Sim, infelizmente não.

Neguei com a cabeça. É estranho demais para mim como esse... Esse... Dane-se. Enfiei minhas mãos no bolso do meu casaco e dei as costas.

- Tchau Gaara. Estou cansada disso. – eu disse, e nem quis saber como ele fisicamente reagiu aquilo, aposto que fazendo nada. – Obrigada por tudo até agora, apesar de que não foi muita coisa e nada que não fosse do seu interesse também. – não me aguentei e me virei para fitá-lo. Ele continuava lá, estático apenas me encarando.

- Na próxima vez eu não vou estar lá.

Eu sabia perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Não me importei, não me incomodaria e nem me daria o trabalho de responder ao que ele se referia.

- Tchau Gaara, e de preferência, até nunca mais. – acenei. Nunca me senti tão cínica em minha vida. Ele não reagiu e aquilo me irritou, mas dane-se, eu nem sei porque eu liguei para ele hoje... E sinceramente eu espero que eu nunca mais precise fazer isso.

Dei as costas, comecei a caminhar e ele poderia ir para o inferno, pois não faria qualquer diferença para mim.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, não tenho muito que dizer desse capítulo, a não ser que foi o mais difícil de ser escrito. Sakura está se tornando cada vez mais um personagem complicado e estou com sério receio de estar perdendo a linha do Gaara, mas tudo bem... Sem dizer que apesar de tudo eu ainda achei levemente fofa essa ultima cena deles. **

**Agradecimentos para B. Lilac (Prometo que em algum momento a Sakura irá parar de chamá-lo de sociopata funcional) Conny (Gaara realmente é sensível, só tem sérios problemas em conseguir demonstrar isso... o que o torna ainda mais atraente haha) e D. F. Braine. Obrigada novamente. **

**Até próxima. E adivinhem quem aparece no próximo episódio? O personagem mais óbvio do mundo que não merece nem ser chamado de adivinhação, mas tudo bem XD.**

**Oul K.Z. **


	7. Chave

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 07<strong>

**Chave**

* * *

><p><em><strong>03 de outubro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura – Diretoria do colégio Kitagawa às 09h07min<strong>

Eu já disse diversas vezes que ser uma aluna perfeita e querida pelos professores tem suas vantagens, no entanto, obviamente, existem suas muitas e chatas desvantagens. Nesse exato momento eu estou diante de uma delas.

Tsunade-sama é uma mulher incrível, alem de médica é a diretora de Kitagawa. Não pergunte como ou por que.

Nessa manhã eu fui solicitada para comparecer no seu escritório, provavelmente para realizar qualquer tipo de favor. Sempre acontece já que sou representante da minha turma e ainda representante de todo 3º ano.

- Pode entrar Sakura-chan. – Shizune me disse com um sorriso e contribui em um ato quase mecânico. Entrando no escritório, um amplo e elegante aposento, vi Tsunade sentada em sua mesa e ao seu lado um garoto de cabelos loiros e bagunçados. Ele sorria para mim como um idiota. Intuitivamente eu posso dizer que gostei dele, afinal pessoas como ele, demasiadas simpáticas e aparentemente idiotas, são bem fáceis de lidar.

- Olá Sakura. – Sim, a diretora me chama pelo primeiro – Esse é Uzumaki Naruto, ele entrou na escola hoje e eu quero que você o oriente.

Mas um favor do tipo, por alguma razão eles sempre me pedem isso, mesmo que essa não seja minha função. Como eu disse, existem suas desvantagens.

- Claro será um prazer. – eu sorri, o meu terceiro sorriso, o que era gentil e fofo. Sim, eu já treinei sorrisos em frente ao espelho. – Sou Haruno Sakura, me chame de Sakura-chan se assim quiser. – sorri, dessa vez meu sorriso número quatro.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, aparentemente confuso, mas logo no segundo seguinte ele sorriu, um imenso sorriso de dentes brancos. Seguimos para fora do escritório de Tsunade e longe dos olhos dela eu soltei um longo suspiro.

- Está tudo bem, Sakura-chan?

Já me chamando pelo primeiro nome? Ele é bem espaçoso mesmo.

- Estou só um pouco cansada. – disse tentando ser simpática. – Eu fico um pouco nervosa na frente de Tsunade-sama.

-Ela parece meio tirana mesmo. – ele disse despreocupado.

- Não é exatamente isso... – ele me olhou com as sobrancelhas levantadas aparentemente confuso e logo depois sorriu. – Digo... – tentei um sorriso – Não que ela seja..

- Por onde começamos? Tsunade-sama disse que estudaríamos juntos. - Me interrompeu e eu espero que ele não tenha percebido que se estivéssemos em um anime ele poderia ver perfeitamente uma veia latejante em minha testa.

Desde ontem estou um pouco estressada e eventualmente minhas habilidade sociais ficam um pouco perturbadas.

- Provavelmente sim, por que não começamos de fora para dentro? – perguntei e ele sorriu, novamente aquele sorriso estupidamente ofuscante.

Descemos a longa rampa que cruzava todos os andares até o térreo, em seguida mostrei a biblioteca, logo depois indiquei que o último corredor do primeiro andar estava destinado às disciplinas das artes orientais.

- Existe um grupo de Chanoyo e Ikebana no colégio, normalmente há apenas... – eu comecei a falar enquanto atravessávamos o corredor, mas o Uzumaki parecia mais interessado em alguma outra coisa dentro da sala de Ikebana.

- Ela está bem? – ele parecia ingenuamente interessado. Aproximei-me da porta e pude ver pela janela de vidro uma garota loira sentada no chão de tatame e o professor de química a abraçando. – Ela está chorando. – Naruto comentou logo atrás de mim. Demorei um pouco para entender a cena, mas se tratava de Ino e Asuma. Qualquer pessoa interpretaria aquela cena como uma história de amor impossível de shoujou entre professor e aluna, mas se tratava de Ino e o recém casado professor de química.

Certo, talvez eles tenham algum relacionamento proibido. Mas isso não tem nada a ver comigo.

- Ela perdeu recentemente o namorado. – comentei.

Ou talvez tivesse já que se tratava da ex-namorada de Inuzuka Kiba. Talvez eu devesse conversar com ela e perguntar sobre como entrar no grupo de ikebana... Sabe... Só para ficar mais informada. Posso adicionar também que sei do seu relacionamento proibido com o recém casado professor de química e arrancar todo tipo de informação que ela possa me dá...

Ok, talvez eu esteja sendo fria demais. Ela havia acabado de perder o namorado e nem sabia por que.

- Acho melhor a gente ir. Não é como se pudéssemos ajudá-la.

Uzumaki comentou. O fitei por um momento, ele parecia realmente interessado com a situação. Perguntei-me se aquele comportamento era falsidade, mas não havia nenhum indicio disso.

Concordei com a cabeça e ele sorriu para mim. Existem pessoas realmente muito peculiares por ai e tenho a sensação que acabei de conhecer uma.

Continuamos a andar pelo colégio, primeiramente passamos na quadra de beisebol , o campo de futebol e por último o pátio do colégio.

- Só há duas entradas. A principal. – apontei para o grande portão – E o muro naquela lateral.

- Ah entendo... Acho que vou ser o tipo de estudante que vai entrar sempre pela lateral – disse e riu. Soltei uma risada. Quando me dei conta ele me fitava com um sorriso muito discreto nos lábios.

- Por fim, uma risada verdadeira Sakura-chan.

O fitei um pouca atônica e logo depois me senti constrangida. Ele não disse nada, apenas enfiou as mãos no bolso e seguiu em direção a entrada. O segui, chegamos aos armários da entrada, aproveitaria para mostrar o ginásio, mas tive que mudar meus planos quando vi uma figura de costas para mim, exatamente em frente à escadaria. Ruivo, vestindo o uniforme preto e vinho do meu colégio e conversando com um chinês... Já comentei que ele estava vestido o uniforme do meu colégio? Sim, do meu colégio.

Droga, droga, droga... Gaara estuda na mesma escola que eu.

Não preciso nem citar que estou imensamente constrangida com a cena ridícula de ontem que eu fiz, certo? Eu poderia fazer um imenso discurso explicando aquele comportamento de primário, mas no momento estou mais preocupada em evitá-lo.

Puxei o Uzumaki pelo braço e o arrastei para um corredor em direção oposta, provavelmente ele está atônico, mas não importa. Já estávamos quase saindo do edifício quando me senti sendo puxada para trás e mesmo antes de vê-lo eu já sabia que de quem se tratava.

Gaara.

- Tudo bem Gaara? – o amigo dele com cara de chinês perguntou, mas ele não dizia nada, só me fitava, indiferente. Irritantemente indiferente.

- Seu amigo Sakura-chan? – Naruto perguntou, mas eu não respondi. Sinceramente o que eu poderia responder diante daquela situação? Que eu o conheci enquanto perseguíamos um pseudo-traficante-assassino-pedófilo e atualmente estávamos resolvendo um caso de assassinato? Ou talvez eu possa ser bem simplista...

- Somo conhecidos...

- A chave. – Gaara me interrompeu. Logo depois largou meu braço e continuou me fitando indiferente.

Ele realmente parecia chateado com o comportamento bizarro que eu tive ontem a noite; ou provavelmente ele não sente absolutamente nada e estava apenas interessado na chave do apartamento de Hiromi que eu havia carregado comigo. Não sei por que, mas essa última possibilidade me irrita.

- Conversamos mais tarde, no momento estou ocupada mostrando o colégio para Uzumaki-san.

Gaara fitou o loiro ao meu lado que sorria, logo depois fez uma reverência. O Sabaku era realmente muito educado.

- Me encontre hoje no intervalo, em minha sala. – ele disse impassível. – 3ºD.

Terminou, deu outra reverência para Naruto e me deu as costas seguindo reto. O chinês sorriu para mim e eu não entendi por que, mas não me importei, logo depois ele foi atrás de Gaara me deixando apenas com o Uzumaki naquele longo corredor.

- Vocês estão saindo?

Me virei imediatamente para Naruto que me fitava com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Vocês possuem o mesmo cheiro.

Droga. O Uzumaki estava me falando que eu cheirava a uma chaminé? Ele sabe o quão cuidadosa eu sou com meus cigarros?

- Mas tudo bem Sakura-chan... Eu não revelo para ninguém que você fuma por ai, com o ruivo estranho do colégio. – ele riu. E eu fiquei séria. Absolutamente séria. – Estou brincando, ele parece ser um cara legal.

Naruto não disse mais nada, apenas continuou na minha frente, andando em direção as escadas.

- É por aqui que devemos ir?

Eu não disse absolutamente nada, estava ainda surpresa pela possibilidade de estar saindo com Gaara. Mentira. Estou surpresa por que um semi-desconhecido com cara de idiota sabe que sou fumante apenas pelo meu cheiro... Talvez ele não seja tão estúpido como eu imaginei.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Terraço do Colégio Kitagawa às 8h41min<strong>

Não sou exatamente sociável. Sempre soube disse e nunca me importei de fato. No entanto, isso nunca pareceu incomodar Rock Lee. Meu jeito, sério, calado e vezes ríspido nunca foram citados pelo chinês barulhento que está sentado ao meu lado.

Hoje não está tão frio, e me sinto particularmente sortudo. Além do clima, achei uma carteira de cigarro pela metade debaixo da minha cama, meus irmãos pareciam mais civilizados no café da manhã e não precisei arrombar a porta do terraço do colégio.

- Pega, esqueci de te entregar ontem. – Rock Lee tirou do bolso a minha chave do apartamento. – Você esqueceu ontem no restaurante.

Ontem? Nem me lembrava que eu havia saído com ele ontem... Calma. Chaves. Droga.

Com quem estava as chaves do apartamento da Uehara? Se não estavam comigo, só poderiam estar com a Haruno.

- Droga.

- Que foi Gaara?

- Nada. – respondi de maneira mecânica. Lee não poderia saber de nada que eu estava fazendo, já bastava a Haruno estranha perseguindo os mesmos fatos que eu. – Eu esqueci onde?

- No restaurante... – ele me olhava confuso. – Como eu te falei há dois segundo...

Estou meio distraído, e isso é uma droga.

- Ta tudo bem Gaara?

Eu gosto de Rock Lee. Ele provavelmente é meu único amigo nos últimos três anos, mas eu realmente desgosto da idéia de que ele me conhece tempo suficiente para saber meu estado de humor.

- Sim, tudo bem.

Ele não disse mais nada, voltou sua atenção para seu mangá e vezes e outra narrava empolgado o que estava acontecendo com o protagonista da série, mesmo que eu não demonstrasse nenhum interesse. Em uma cena em especial, onde o mocinho invadia uma casa para roubar o computador – era um shonnen que misturava sobrenatural e mistério policial – me ocorreu a idéia de perguntar:

- Se você tivesse que colocar a senha em seu computador privado... Que senha você colocaria?

- Uma padrão... Mas dependendo do conteúdo guardado no computador eu criaria logicamente uma própria. – ele me respondia ainda com os olhos vibrados no mangá.

- Uma data...

- Uma data é complicado... Qualquer pessoa íntima saberia. – Rock Lee ficava realmente sério quando se tratava de assuntos do gênero – Mas por quê?

- Queria descobrir a senha do computador do meu pai... Já tentei todas as datas possíveis.

- Você pode está se esquecendo de alguma. Se tratando do seu pai também é complicado... Sei lá... Qual é o aniversário da sua mãe?

Não sei por que, mas a possibilidade do meu pai colocar o aniversário da minha mãe me pareceu cômica e estúpida. Não... Meu pai nunca faria isso.

- Acho improvável, meu pai nunca citou a respeito da minha mãe.

- Entendi. Sei lá... Seu pai é estranho.

Me levantei e acendi um cigarro. Tabaco sempre me ajudava a pensar melhor. Não que eu precisasse pensar mais que o normal para consegui raciocinar a respeito de qualquer coisa. Mas desde ontem, depois daquela cena na loja de inconveniência, eu não conseguia pensar direito a respeito de nada. Depois que presenciei a Haruno quase entrando em choque e ficando indignada comigo por que eu havia a chamado indiretamente de inútil - não que eu quisesse de fato tê-la chamada de inútil – eu estava mais ciente da situação que estava me colocando.

Perseguir um desconhecido, invadir um necrotério, entrar em uma cena de crime, falsificar um documento... Eu tinha que ser mais cuidadoso, pensar melhor a respeito do que seria feito, do contrário...

Calma ai, aquele ponto rosa seria Haruno Sakura?

Do térreo eu podia ver todo o pátio principal onde a maioria dos alunos passava para entrar no colégio. No meio de alguns alunos, estava ela, com o uniforme vermelho e preto do colégio, conversando com outro estudante de cabelos loiros

Certo. Era coincidência ou sorte demais – ou azar dependendo da situação ontem – que estudássemos no mesmo colégio. Mas no momento não é isso que importa. Peguei minha mochila e sem dizer nada desci as escadarias em direção ao térreo. Rock Lee vinha logo atrás de mim, sem entender nada.

- O que foi Gaara?

Ele perguntou enquanto descíamos as escadarias.

- Você conhece alguma estudante de cabelos rosas?

- Rosas...? – ele pareceu pensar por um momento e logo depois sorriu levantando um dedo. – Claro, a representante do terceiro ano, não? Haruno alguma coisa.

Então realmente era ela. Quem diria, representante? Por alguma razão combina perfeitamente bem com ela. Mas isso não importa, o importante agora era achá-la e consequentemente achar a chave.

- Mas por que...

Não tive tempo de escutar o que Rock Lee dizia, olhando para trás pude ver uma cabeleira loira sendo puxada por alguém que sumia em um corredor. Corri até lá e pude vê-la andando apressada em direção oposta... Muito estranho. A alcancei e logo depois a puxei pelo braço – isso está se tornando quase um hábito.

Havia algo de estranho na expressão dela. Não estava irritada, como sempre ficava quando eu fazia isso, e nem indicava nada senão um constrangimento calado.

- Tudo bem Gaara? – Rock Lee perguntou, mas eu não prestei atenção. Estava mais interessado no que significava aquele constrangimento disfarçado.

- Seu amigo Sakura-chan?

O loiro perguntou e pela primeira vez ela se moveu. O encarava confusa, ma logo em seguida com a voz neutra respondeu:

- Somo conhecidos...

Conhecidos? Sim... Conhecidos.

- A chave. – a interrompi, não estava interessado em saber o que significava aquele constrangimento, seu relacionamento com o loiro ou mesmo qual era o nosso vinculo – ou melhor, a ausência dele. O importante era a chave, e, a conhecendo o pouco que conheço, se eu não fosse direto ao ponto ela arranjaria um modo de esquivar do assunto.

- Conversamos mais tarde, no momento estou ocupada mostrando o colégio para Naruto.

Observei o garoto loiro ao meu lado que sorria. Por hábito fiz uma reverência e logo depois voltei em direção a Haruno.

- Me encontre hoje no intervalo, em minha sala. –disse impassível. – 3ºD.

Dei as costas, Rock Lee ficou para trás. Logo depois quando subia as escadarias ele apareceu ao meu lado, não precisei nem olhar para ele para saber que ele tinha um sorriso imenso em sua cara.

- Vocês estão saindo?

Minha expressão não mudou, mas isso nunca foi interferência para Rock Lee entender o que eu estava pensando.

- Não estão... Mas você está interessado nela?

- Sim, logicamente que sim.

Por qual outra razão eu sairia atrás dela? Ela tinha algo que me pertencia. Certo, não pertencia, mas eu queria.

- Eu não disse nesse sentido. Você sabe.

Nesse sentindo? Em que sentido... Ah claro, _nesse _sentido.

- Não, não estou.

Rock Lee sorriu ainda mais e parou bem na minha frente.

- Me apresente. Vamos a um karaokê, aposto que ela dirá sim.

Eu parei de andar. Pisquei algumas vezes e sem expressão algum eu o encarei.

- Não, não vou te apresentar ninguém.

E continuei andando, ele ficou para trás por um momento e logo depois ficou no meu ouvido falando em um tom choroso.

- Mas você disse que não estava interessado nela.

- Não somos amigo, Lee, peça para outra pessoa.

Ele parou por um momento e soltou um suspiro. Ele havia desistindo. Não exatamente, Rock Lee nunca desistia de nada, mas por enquanto ele não tocaria no assunto.

Seguimos até a nossa sala de aula. Sentei ao lado da janela; o professor estava em sala de aula, mas não se deu o trabalho nem de olhar para trás, como sempre acontecia. Meia hora depois o intervalo tocou.

Sakura apareceu sem nenhum grande dilema, no horário marcado e parecendo mais simpática que o normal. Logo notei que aquele era o tipo de comportamento que ela tinha em ambiente escolar, junto com ela tinha uma garota morena que conversava distraidamente com Rock Lee como se já fossem amigos íntimos.

Achei aquilo estranho, nunca havia notado que Rock Lee tinha outros amigos alem de mim... Digo... obviamente ele tinha, mas raramente eu os via quando estávamos juntos. Mas isso não importa agora, o importante era que Sakura estava na minha frente, sentada na cadeira desocupada e com dois sucos em mãos, sendo que um era oferecido para mim.

- O suco que você me pediu. – ela falou sorrindo docemente. Achei aquilo estranho: primeiro eu não havia pedido nada, segundo aquele sorriso poderia ser tudo, menos verdadeiro.

- Obrigado. – agradeci e me levantei, ela me seguiu e eu senti olhares sobre nos dois. Percebi com isso que ela era conhecida pela maioria dos estudantes dali e me senti ainda mais anti-social por nunca ter me dado conta de sua existência até ela roubar meus cigarros no hospital.

- A chave. – ela começou. – Não está comigo agora. – eu abri a boca para responder, mas ela me interrompeu. – e não pretendo dá-la para você.

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Você ainda não desistiu disso?

- O que há para desistir, Sabaku? Não sabemos de nada, nem sabemos por que estamos fazendo isso, não há nada para desistir.

Não disse nada, apenas continuei a fitando. Ela suspirou por um momento e se apoiou no parapeito da janela que ficava no longo corredor que estranhamente naquele horário estava com pouco movimento. Ela tinha uma expressão calma no rosto, o vento bagunçava seus cabelos curtos e por alguma razão parecia uma tranqüilidade verdadeira.

- Me desculpe por antes. Fui infantil , admito. – ela dizia sem me encarar. – Mas não pretendo desistir disso, estou imensamente curiosa. – em seguida ela voltou-se em minha direção e com um sorriso mínimo ela continuou. – eu vou continuar e vou ficar com a chave.

Me aproximei e me apoiei no parapeito da janela também

- Não vou estar lá, já te disse.

Ela soltou uma risada baixa.

- E isso importa mesmo?

- Não sei, quem me ligou pedindo ajuda foi você.

Eu imaginei que esse comentário de alguma maneira a irritaria, mas ela não falou nada por um longo momento, só continuava com o rosto na mesma direção fitando qualquer coisa no meio daquelas nuvens.

- Essa sua mania de não expressar nada realmente me irrita. – ela comentou repentinamente. Eu já sabia disso, não que fosse algo exclusivo dela, mas todos que conheço se sentem incomodados com isso.

- Eu sei.

Ela voltou-se para mim sorrindo. Um daqueles sorriso travessos, maliciosos que combinava perfeitamente com ela. Não aquele sorriso com as covinhas que tremiam, falso e infantil.

- Você realmente é irritante.

- Também sei disso.

- Todos acham é?

- Não... Mas eu sei que você acha isso. – afirmei e me afastei da janela. Não iríamos discutir hoje, pelo menos não agora. – E eu quero a chave, do contrário... Isso é cheiro de cigarro?

Ela arregalou os olhos e logo depois olhou para os dois lados verificando se ninguém tinha escutado a minha pergunta tendenciosa. Sorri, pois ela voltou-se para mim com os olhos estreitos.

Ela havia entendido minha mensagem. E amanhã, sem dúvida, eu teria aquela chave em minhas mãos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu realmente amo esse Gaara. Eu sei que ele a chantageando realmente não combinou muito com ele, mas de qualquer forma eu duvido muito que ele cumprisse a ameaça. E Sakura até tentou se manter equilibrada e sensata na última situação tentando demonstrar quem é que mandava ali... Mas enfim, foi uma boa tentativa Sakura haha. **

**E espero que tenham gostado do Naruto, ele não é, como vocês perceberam, um idiota e eu realmente adoro isso, o Uzumaki sempre foi um dos meus personagens preferidos – pelo menos no mundo das fics – e estou super empolgada em adicioná-lo na história. Rock Lee como chinês também haha**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, **Conny** (O distanciamento é meio que inevitável, mas por enquanto... agora que eles descobriram que são colegas de escola, com certeza muita coisa vai mudar) **B. Lilac** (Você está indo pelo caminho certo, raramente as pessoas valorizam o titulo da fic, mas é super importante. E eu ri com seu comentário, Sakura realmente foi irritante na última cena, mas nesse capítulo deu para ter uma noção melhor de como ela é... e convenhamos que Gaara também não foi exatamente tão gentleman agora haha) **Rica M.** (Eu entendo essa vida de vestibulanda, mas não se preocupa, o pior mesmo é quando vc entrar na universidade haha, to brincando – apesar de ser verdade. Fico feliz que vc tenha achado envolvente o trama, apesar dela ser um bocadinho lenta, e ainda mais do casal) e **D. F. Braine **(pois bem continuarei sim, ;D ) **.** Obrigada novamente. **

**PS: esse capítulo eu revisei apenas uma vez, qualquer errinho de português me desculpem. **

**Até a próxima **

**Oul K.Z **


	8. Yusuke

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 08<strong>

**Yusuke **

* * *

><p><em><strong>05 de outubro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, colégio Kitagawa as 12h34min<strong>

A Haruno me ligou no dia seguinte e ríspida me disse:

"Amanhã te entrego a chave, esteja no terraço no horário do intervalo."

Logo depois desligou não me dando a oportunidade de pedir que levasse a original e não a cópia que provavelmente ela tinha feito. Mas não tem importância, o importante é que já estamos na metade do intervalo e ela não se encontra aqui. Não preciso nem comentar o quanto irritado eu estou com essa situação... Depois de repetir o que eu falo, esperar é o que mais me incomoda.

Tinha comigo apenas um cigarro e não o gastaria por causa de um estresse repentino com uma garota desequilibrada, decidi que para passar o tempo eu leria o jornal pelo qual comprei pela manhã. Eu já tinha dado uma olhada e a única notícia interessante era que Hiromi Uehara – logicamente, no jornal sensacionalista, eles nem se importaram de não divulgar o nome – cumpriria 24 anos de prisão.

Então ela era a assassina... E por mais estranho que possa parecer, não fiquei nem feliz, nem decepcionado com a notícia; aquela manhã eu havia acordado sem nenhum grande interesse no assassinato de Inuzuka Kiba e minha única preocupação no momento era se minha carteira de cigarros havia acabado.

Além disso não havia nada demais, alguns casos de tráfico de drogas, prostituição infantil e o desaparecimento de um escritor famoso, um tal de Jiraiya que escrevia histórias pornôs. Estava pensando seriamente em deixar essa história de lado e voltar minha rotina monótona com meus cigarros, notícias vazias nos jornais locais e conversas ainda mais vazias sobre protagonistas de shonnes - cujo não estava muito interessado - com Rock Lee. Ou talvez eu devesse procurar outro assassinato para solucionar. Logo após ter essa ideia escutei alguém subindo as escadarias e julgando pelos passos se tratava de uma garota.

Era ela. A Haruno me fitou séria, se aproximou ficando alguns passos de distância e me jogou a chave que caiu sobre meu colo - eu estava sentado no chão. Não disse mais nada e deu as costas.

- Ela foi sentenciada, acho que acharam o nosso assassino. – disse quando ela estava próxima à porta. Ela voltou-se para mim ainda séria.

- Ela não matou Inuzuka Kiba... – ela afirmou convicta. – Não foi ela, eu tenho certeza disso.

- O que te faz pensar isso?

- Eu conversei com ela... Ela pode ter sido sentenciada, mas não foi pelo assassinato dele.

Parei para pensar por um momento. Estava cansado de discutir com ela e sabia perfeitamente que duvidar a respeito do que ela dizia sobre Hiromi era uma péssima ideia, sem dizer que eu deveria considerar o fato de que eu não estive frente a frente com a Uehara.

- Você não esteve lá para saber. - ela disse como lendo meus pensamentos. - Talvez, mesmo que estivesse, ainda seria cego demais para ver o quão tendenciosa e preguiçosa pode ser essa notícia.

A olhei por um longo momento sem dizer nada. Ela estava certa. Confesso que meu desanimo naquela manhã havia me provocado preguiça para pensar a respeito, e ainda mais, todos os problemas, incluindo os que tive com ela com suas brigas e crises, haviam me encorajado a não questionar muito a respeito.

- O que podemos fazer?

- Agora você fala no plural? - ela parecia irritada. - Não que eu faça questão, mas ontem mesmo você disse "Eu não estarei por perto.".

- Você mudou a situação. E agora é do meu interesse.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que estou aceitando sua teoria de que a Uehara não matou Kiba. E que não posso fazer nada, afinal foi você que esteve ali.

Ela ficou em silêncio me fitando; era estranho como sempre fazíamos isso quando não tínhamos argumentos. Me levantei e me aproximei dela impassível.

-Não estou propondo nada.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha parecendo incrédula, mas isso não me irritou. A conheço há pouco tempo, mas sei que ela estará sempre na defensiva...

- Vamos ver se ela realmente não é a assassina. - eu disse.

- O que você sugere?

- Não somos policiais, eu não tenho os mecanismos que o departamento de polícia tem para solucionar esse caso e você muito menos, principalmente psicologicamente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - ela parecia irritada.

- Não comece... Você sabe que isso é verdade. - ela não disse nada e eu continuei. - O importante é que a polícia pode ter errado o julgamento, mas as chances disso ocorrer são mínimas e mesmo que não seja, que outras opções nós temos?

Ela me fitava sem entender, eu suspirei impaciente.

- O que eu quero dizer é que existe a possibilidade dela ter sido sentenciada injustamente, mas existe como você disse, a possibilidade também dela ter sido sentenciada por outro crime.

- E nos resta descobrir que outro crime foi esse.

Ela concluiu por mim e eu permaneci em silêncio concordando com a cabeça. Ela continuou me fitando, tinha agora uma expressão mais suave, paciente e interessada. Seus olhos me perguntavam o que eu estava pensando e me pediam que continuasse.

- Você disse que ela tinha um namorado.

- Sim, um tal de Yusuke, dizendo ela que foi ele quem levou a polícia até ela.

- E que ela não havia matado ninguém, mas por alguma razão ela se negava em revelar isso a policia.

- Certo... E isso é muito estranho. – ela ficou em silêncio por um momento, os olhos distantes. – Por que ela faria isso?

Eu soltei um sorriso mínimo. Era óbvio.

- Por que ela está o encobrindo.

Sakura sorriu empolgada e exclamou:

-Claro! Vamos atrás dele...

- Não, melhor você ficar. – ela estreitou os olhos e eu sabia que ela ia começar a reclamar – Seja lá o que ela esteja encobrindo, com certeza não é nada bom. – ela fechou a boca e me fitou por um momento em silêncio, parecia totalmente focada em minha expressão e aquilo me incomodou. – Não quero que você atrapalhe nada. – saiu antes que eu tivesse percebido e logo depois eu já sabia que ela faria um escândalo... Mas ela não disse nada, só piscou, puxou o ar com certa dificuldade e deu a volta, ficando de costa para mim.

Não entendi.

- Tudo bem, mas quero fazer alguma coisa. – ela voltou-se para mim séria. Não pude identificar sua expressão, pois havia um desequilíbrio de traços ali. – Posso tentar algo na delegacia.

- Não, é perigoso. Com certeza eles já sabem que alguém falsificou aquele documento e...

- Deixa, Sabaku. Eu resolvo isso. – ela me interrompeu impaciente. – Nos encontramos aqui amanhã, no mesmo horário. – disse sem me encarar e deu as costas para mim.

Fiquei ali olhando para onde ela havia sumido, me perguntando o que eu disse de errado para ela ficar naquele estado, ou melhor, o que eu fiz para evitar que ela começasse uma discussão desnecessária.

Não importa. Eu tinha alguém para me encontrar e esse alguém era o namorado da suposta assassina de Inuzuka Kiba... O dia seria longo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, departamento de polícia às 15h40m.<strong>

Me sinto uma idiota. E provavelmente qualquer pessoa que passe por mim nesse exato momento deve pensar isso, mesmo não sabendo por que. Estou na lateral da delegacia, eu, meu cachecol e esse maldito frio. E tenho que adicionar minha cara de decepção e raiva.

Gaara, sociopata funcional, é um idiota. Simples. Realmente me irrita a maneira como ele me subestima. Entendo uma falsa preocupação, que por um milésimo de segundo eu acreditei ser verdadeira, mas me subestimar daquela maneira realmente me irritou.

Talvez por isso eu estivesse aqui, meio desesperada por qualquer informação que fosse válida. Sei que não posso entrar ali, pois como ele disse, eles sabiam que aquele documento tinha sido falsificado... A grande questão que me passava ainda pela cabeça é por que eles não tinham ido tirar satisfação comigo.

Passou alguns minutos até que um homem de cabelos castanhos avermelhados saiu e pousou por alguns segundos seus olhos sobre mim. Não desviei o olhar e logo em seguida ele foi embora. Ele me lembrava Gaara, só que um pouco mais alto, menos pálido e com uma expressão tensa. Não tinha os mesmo olhos, a mesma inexpressão... No entanto eu tinha certeza que se tratava do pai de Gaara. Me dá conta disso me fez olhar para baixo e me sentir levemente ansiosa.

Não tão ansiosa quando vi o guarda que eu procurava sair pela lateral da delegacia cinco minutos depois . Eu sabia que não era muito esperto da minha parte persegui-lo e que isso poderia dá péssimos resultados, mas eu não tinha muitas opçõ o mesmo guarda que havia me orientado até Hiromi Uehara, o que tinha um aspecto mais gentil e que havia tentado me dá mais esperanças. Ele atravessou a rua e comecei a segui-lo depois de uma certa distância enquanto eu torcia mentalmente que ele se dirigisse a qualquer transporte público. Tive sorte pois logo depois ele entrou no metrô. Minutos depois estávamos em pé em um vagão lotado enquanto eu ficava um pouco distante o observando.

Era um jovem senhor de aspecto cansado e sério, apesar de transparecer certa gentileza. Segurava-se com certa dificuldade nas barras do metrô e parecia distante sem se importar com a existência das pessoas. Um típico trabalhador... Se um dia eu me converter nisso, eu me mato. E falo sério.

Eu planejava conversar com ele um lugar mais reservado, esbarrando nele sem "querer" e perguntando como estava minha irmã, no caso, Hiromi. Não sei ao certo se ele se lembraria de mim ou se ele soltaria qualquer coisa, mas eu tinha que tentar.

Descemos em na quinta estação, próxima a Shibuya e discretamente o segui entre o amontoado de pessoas que subiam e desciam as escadarias. Não sabia esatamente onde havíamos descidos, mas só fui me dá conta disso, quando, andando em uma quadra vazia, eu percebi a quão silencioso e deserto era aquele lugar.

Provavelmente estávamos no subúrbio. Ele virou uma esquina e eu com medo de me perder dele apressei os passos... Foi quando eu me dei de cara com alguém.

Era ele.

Levantei minha cabeça e pude ver se rosto neutro em minha direção. Ele parecia cansado e mal-humorado. Ele todo tempo havia percebido minha presença.

- O que você quer garota?

Fiquei um minuto em silêncio provavelmente com cara de idiota e aposto que tentei dizer qualquer coisa, mas nenhum som saia.

- Diga, o que você quer? – ele parecia mal-humorado, mas não estava irritado. – Você já esteve na delegacia certo? Visitando Hiromi Uehara a acusada em tráfico de drogas...

Arregalei os olhos. Trafico de drogas? Não havia sido assassinato...?

- Hiro... – comecei e logo depois me ajeitei. – Minha irmã? Mas...

- Sua irmã? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha – Uehara não tinha irmãos, ninguém irá comparecer ao enterro dela.

Arregalei os olhos imediatamente. Enterro? Como assim...?

- Enterro? – o fitei, pensei muito rápido antes de falar. Eu não podia dizer nada errado. - Hiromi-nee-san morreu?

Ele estreitou os olhos por um momento e depois suspirou levando as mãos enrrugadas até o rosto.

- Sim... Ela cometeu suicídio, sua família não foi avisada...?

Havia acabado de notar que minha pergunta estúpida havia me denunciado, apesar do teatrinho e cara de sofrimento. Tentei me recompor e continuei:

- Não... Digo... Éramos amigas e irmãs de consideração... – abaixei a cabeça fingido extrema tristeza – Eu fiquei tão surpresa quando me disseram que ela havia assassinado alguém... Ela nunca faria isso.

O guarda suspirou e pude perceber que havia ali os mesmo traços gentilezas que ele se direcionou a mim na delegacia.

- Querida, ela cometeu suicídio ontem a noite logo após que denunciou o namorado. – ele levou uma mão até o meu ombro tentando me consolar. – Eu lamento por você.

Eu não disse nada, continuei com a cabeça baixa e dei as costas sem fitá-lo. Ele entenderia que eu estava triste demais , que queria ficar sozinha e simplesmente iria embora. O que foi exatamente o que ele fez.

Me ajeitei e parei com o teatrinho barato logo após que virei a esquina. Olhei as horas e percebi que já eram 7h da noite. Eu tinha que avisar ao Gaara.

**Gaara, Shibuya as 19h11min **

Descobrir onde achar o tal de Ysusuke havia sido mais fácil do que eu havia imaginado; fingindo que o procurava em seu apartamento bati na porta da vizinha "equivocamente" e perguntei ao seu respeito.

Era uma senhora que usava muita maquiagem e naquele momento estava se arrumando para sair. Ela parecia estranhamente satisfeita em me ver. Me deu um sorriso de canto e com a voz rouca perguntou:

- O que deseja?

- Queria falar com Yusuke. Ele me disse algo como uma oferta de trabalho e...

Ela pareceu levemente frustrada com minha mentira.

- Ele mora ao lado, ou melhor... morava. – ela sorriu de canto novamente e continuou. – Mas sei onde ele trabalha...

E estou aqui, dentro de uma locadora na seção pornô, olhando para uma capa com uma garota do ginasial sendo "invadida" por um tentáculo em 3D. Existem realmente pessoas que gostam disso...?

Deixei o DVD de lado quando vi um cara de rosto quadrado, expressão cansada e tez suada saindo dos fundos. Era ele. Nossos olhos se cruzaram no momento que ele aproximou do balcão e ficamos assim por um tempo até que senti meu celular vibrando e vi o número de Sakura.

- Diga.

- Yusuke é um traficante. Hiromi foi sentenciada por causa disso.

Então era isso. Voltei meus olhos em direção a Yusuke e ele continuava me fitando com seus olhos caídos e sonolentos.

- Você deve tomar cuidado... Onde você está?

- Shibuya, em uma locadora. – nesse momento virei o rosto para que ele não pudesse ler meus lábios – Na Matsuko. – disse o nome do local. Logo depois me voltei em direção a Yusuke e ele continuava lá me fitando. Decidi desligar na cara de Sakura e nesse movimento ele com a cabeça me indicou os fundos.

Segui naquele direção e logo estávamos em um beco. Ele me fitava sem expressão algumas e com um palitinho na boca ele perguntava:

- O que você quer?

- O que você tem ai? – entrei no teatrinho. Acho que minha cara de drogado – Sakura provavelmente acha isso – me ajudou bastante naquele momento.

- Tenho...

O interrompi.

- Uehara-san disse que é boa... Você sabe.

Ele estreitou os olhos e logo depois suspirando olhou para os lados como se estivesse com muita raiva.

- Aquela vadia, eu disse para não espalhar nada... Mas que merda. – voltou-se para mim – De onde você conhece Hiromi?

- Alguns contatos, eu queria comprar com ela... Mas ela sumiu.

- A vadia está na cadeia. – disse e sem emoção continuou – e vai morrer lá provavelmente. – ele parecia ter um tom de confiança em sua voz e chegou a soltar um sorrisinho muito discreto. – ela merece. – finalizou e eu não disse nada a respeito.

- Não to com o dinheiro aqui. – eu disse e ele fez a mesma expressão de antes olhando para os lados irritado, nisso ele puxou discretamente a blusa e eu pude ver um volume muito discreto em sua cintura. Ele estava armado.

- O que você quer então...? M fez perder tempo aqui...? Que mer...

Ele não terminou o que dizia, parecia espantado com alguma coisa atrás de mim e deu três passos para trás. Nisso, olhando para trás, eu pude ver vultos atravessando a rua – vi pela iluminação do poste bem na entrada no beco. Não sabia se era policia, mas não pensei duas vezes, voltei a entrar na locadora em passos apressados esbarrei com uma atendente nerd e sem me preocupar em pedir desculpa eu continuei meus passos.

Merda. Era a policia.

Entrou dois policiais armados do mesmo local que eu havia saído. Eu tinha que ser rápido. Fui em direção a uma das saídas em passos apressados me controlando para não sair correndo. Segundos depois Sakura estava diante de mim atônica. Ela estava entrando na locadora e eu quase havia esbarrado nela.

- Não diga nada, só me segue. – a puxei pelo braço e comecei a andar apressado pela rua movimentada e iluminada de Shibuya. Nos perdemos no meio da movimentação, mas eu pude perceber que eles ainda estavam atrás da gente.

Me senti ansioso e estranhamente uma prazer me preencheu. Provavelmente a adrenalina. Não sei, mas provavelmente estou sorrindo agora.

Seguimos mais alguns metros; quando esbarramos sem querer em um grupo de meninas acabei perdendo contato com Sakura que desde então eu não procurei saber como estava atrás de mim. Mas por algum motivo me bateu uma sensação instintiva de que eu não podia perdê-la simplesmente ali. Olhei em todas as direções numa mistura de ansiedade e nervosismo, vi os guardas alguns metros de distância me procurando no meio daquelas tantas cabeças e tive a leve sensação que um deles olhou diretamente para mim.

Eu tenho que sair daqui. Eu realmente tenho que sair daqui. Mas não sei sem Sakura.

Foi com esse pensamento que me senti sendo puxado pela mão e pude ver uma cabeleira rosa bem a minha frente. Era a Haruno e suas mãos estavam suadas.

Seguimos mais alguns metros até que viramos até uma esquina e nos deparamos com um beco mal iluminado; ela parou repentinamente no canto mais escuro dali, se encostou no muro e me puxou em sua direção.

Não dizíamos nada nada assim como não eu não entendia absolutamente nada. Mas por algum motivo não me movi. Ela levou os meus braços até sua cintura e com as suas próprias mãos soltas ela levantou o meu capuz e cobriu meu rosto, suas mãos, no entanto se direcionaram até minha nuca e ela inclinou seu corpo para frente.

Por um instante tive a sensação que ela me beijaria, mas isso não aconteceu. Ela se aproximou apenas sua boca muito próxima da minha para logo depois em meu ouvido dizer com uma voz muito baixa:

- Só fique em silêncio.

Eu não disse nada. Não havia nada para ser dito.

Não sei ao certo se foram apenas alguns segundos que ficamos daquele jeito, mas em algum momento ela me empurrou para trás e sem me olhar na cara andou até a saída do beco, que era consideráveis metros de distância, e disse:

- Acho que eles já foram – supôs sem me encarar – Como você estava vestido de preto suas roupas foram capazes de esconder o meu corpo na escuridão e eles não puderam nos ver. E se viram aposto que acharam que era apenas um casal...

Ela disse tentado se justificar. O que era uma péssima tentativa diante do último comentário dela. Me aproximei esperando poder dizer qualquer coisa , no entanto vi de longe, no outro lado da rua, um rosto muito familiar.

Se tratava de Asuma Sarutobi, nosso professor de química. O que era ainda mais estranho do que quase beijar a Haruno em um beco de Shibuya. Tudo bem, talvez não. Ignorei essa última observação, pois havia algo mais importante ali a ser considerado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu pensei horrores antes de manter essa última cena do beco, na realidade ela foi modificada, Sakura na realidade provocava Gaara dizendo "-Nunca beijou uma garota, Gaara?"... E por mais que eu particularmente goste disso... Convenhamos que não tem nada a ver com os dois. Não por enquanto. **

**Sakura está mudando lentamente. Ela está se esforçando para não ser subestimada pelo "sociopata funcional" e seu raciocínio está ficando mais rápido e tendo ainda mais atitude. O que pode render alguns probleminhas no futuro haha **

**Essa cena do beco eu também planejava colocar o Gaara extasiado pelo fuga e sorrindo em sinal de diversão... Mas eu tenho planos que renderão cenas muitas fofas nesse mesmo contexto. Não gosto da palavra fofa, mas não sei qual usar. **

**Pois bem Hiromi se matou, **_**comofaz**_**? E perceberam que o andamento da fic foi diferente nesse capítulo? **

**Outro aviso importante: Eu gasto muito do meu tempo para postar semanalmente A Última Rosa e tem sido um grande prazer fazer isso, no entanto, realmente me desanima que tenha tantos poucos comentários... Existem tantos leitores e apenas 3 ou 4 comentam... Se não houvesse leitores, eu até entenderia e não comentaria nada, mas não é a situação. ****Tomem coragem e cometem****, eu escrevo fanfic por hobby, mas também ****é para vocês leitores****, então dêem uma forcinha, não somente para essa fic, mas ****para todas as fics que vocês acompanham****, é uma maneira de deixar o escritor feliz e ainda divulgar a fic. **

**Agradeço a todos os comentários (acreditem, vocês que me dão ânimo para postar AUR semanalmente) e os responderei no próximo capítulo, por que no momento estou no estágio e não pega bem com o chefe ficar aqui hauha**

**Beijos de acerola. **

**Oul K.Z **


	9. Shibuya

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 09<strong>

**Shibuya**

* * *

><p><em><strong>05 de outubro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Shibuya as 20h07min <strong>

Existe uma área em Shibuya que é totalmente proibida de ser frequentada pelos alunos do meu colégio, especialmente as garotas... Se trata da rua Dogenzaka e é exatamente onde eu me encontro. A questão não é essa... Depois de fugir de dois policiais sem saber por que, estar aqui não é exatamente o que se tem de pior nessa situação toda. O pior dessa situação toda é que ele, o professor de química recém casado, está no outro lado da rua, próximo a uma casa de "diversões" e preste a entrar.

- Não imaginei que Asuma-san frequentaria esse tipo de ambiente. – Gaara observou ao meu lado sem emoção alguma. Não parecia curioso nem surpreso. Levantei uma sobrancelha.

Eu já deveria ter me acostumado com isso.

Asuma-san logo em seguida entrou no estabelecimento e por algum motivo ficamos parados próximo ao beco enquanto centenas de jovens e velhos tarados passavam de lá para cá.

- Por que você estava sendo perseguido? – perguntei ainda parada ali enquanto Gaara tinha seus olhos ainda fixos no estabelecimento que Asuma acabava de entrar.

- Fui pega no flagra negociando com o namorado da Uehara. – respondeu sem emoção, sem mover qualquer músculo do corpo. – Na realidade eles só conseguiram ver meu vulto saindo da loja às pressas...

- A loja não tem câmera?

- Deve ter, mas não na seção de filmes pornôs.

Soltei uma risada sem querer e mesmo que ele não tivesse dito nada eu sabia que ele estava perguntando do que eu ria.

- É estranho... Você em um seção de filmes pornôs, parece até um adolescente japonês normal. – expliquei, mas ele não disse nada a princípio.

- Não fui lá para isso...

Ele disse com a voz mais baixa que o normal e eu me esforcei para disfarçar o sorriso. Era óbvio que ele não estava lá para _aquilo_, mas ele realmente parecia incomodado que alguém o entendesse errado nesse sentido. E isso poderia ser extremamente divertido...

- Aposto que você gosta daquela seção... Mulheres e tentáculos.

Ele finalmente olhou para mim e não contive um sorriso. Ele realmente se sentia incomodado com aquilo.

- Não tem...

Ele começou a dizer, mas parou repentinamente.

- É ele... – ele falou antes de sair andando e me puxando pelo pulso até o outro lado da rua. Acho que isso é um péssimo hábito: me puxar quando ele bem quiser. Mas isso não importa. Achei estranho a princípio, e até pensei em reclamar enquanto ele me puxava impaciente sem me dar qualquer explicação, mas quando nos aproximamos de uma parte mais distante, nos fundos de várias lojas eu entendi o que ele estava perseguindo.

Se tratava do pédofilo-cafetão que havíamos seguido há algumas semanas. Mas o estranho não era isso, era que ele estava acompanhado... Do nosso professor de química totalmente enfurecido.

Os seguindo chegamos aos fundos de uma loja vazia e escura, no entanto, iluminada o suficiente por um letreiro luminoso, podíamos perfeitamente ver os dois. Asuma estava nitidamente irritado, havia jogado seu cigarro no chão e estava até sem seu paletó e com a gravata mal ajeitada. O outro, com cara de traficante, continuava super bem vestido – se é que "isso" significa estar bem vestido - e sorria, um sorriso nojento, apesar de ter um rosto de traços bonitos. Ficamos escondidos há alguns metros de distância atentos a qualquer coisa que fosse dita entre eles. Mas não estava tendo discussão. De repente Asuma deu um murro na cara do outro que cambaleou para trás e quase caiu no chão, o professor já estava pronto para dar outro quando foi surpreendido ao ter seu braço mobilizado em um movimento que eu nem pude acompanhar.

Meu coração está batendo absurdamente rápido e Gaara a minha frente continua segurando o meu pulso, atrapalhando e me impedido de ver direito. Pensei em puxar meu braço, mas tive o pressentimento que se eu fizesse isso algo muito desajeitado poderia acontecer. Decidi ficar ali, também agachada com os olhos sobre os dois, e logo que eu dei minha total atenção a eles Asuma foi atingido por um murro e quase caiu para trás.

O pedófilo-cafetao sorria, momentos depois ele cuspiu no chão.

- Ela veio por que quis. Não vem tirar satisfação comigo. – disse e em seguida sacou uma arma de dentro das calças.

Meu coração naquele momento parou e por um milésimo de segundo meu corpo instintivamente desejou mover-se dali, mas foi inibido quando Gaara segurou ainda mais forte meu pulso me mobilizando no local.

- Não vem atrás de mim novamente. – o traficante falou com um sorriso no rosto e Asuma que estava no chão não se moveu nem disse nada. O que ele diria diante daquela situação? – Na próxima vez vou apontar isso é para ela.

Disse e após colocar a arma no bolso seguiu seus passos em direção oposta a nossa, deixando Asuma paralisado sem dizer qualquer coisa. Depois de alguns segundos ali, ele se moveu e pegou seu paletó para depois ir embora colocando um cigarro na boca.

- Ele vai procurá-lo novamente – Gaara disse se referindo ao professor que já não se encontrava mais ali. Nesse momento eu puxei meu pulso que já estava quase marcado pelos dedos do Sabaku, mas ele na apareceu se importar, apenas ficou ali olhando para o nada totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos.

- O que você acha que foi isso? – perguntei.

- Estou pensando nisso... Acho que deveríamos primeiramente perguntar quem seria "ela", no caso.

Eu suspirei cansada, cansada demais para pensar. Estou com fome e aposto que meu estado está deplorável nesse momento, depois de fugir de dois policais e presenciar seu professor de química ser quase assassinado acho que eu tenho direito de pelo menos declarar isso.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa. – Gaara disse repentinamente quase como lendo meus pensamentos. Ele não me olhava, mas eu tive a sensação que ele sabia que eu estava implorando isso mentalmente.

Eu queria ir para casa e comer lá mesmo, mas provavelmente minha vó já estará dormindo e não estou muito disposta a comer nada instantâneo e muito menos cozinhar para mim mesma. Não quero colocar fogo na casa... Não hoje. Seguimos em direção a um café – que parecia ficar aberto até as 00h00min – e só me dei conta que era a mesma cafeteria que havíamos ido antes quando ele pediu um cappuccino para mim e duas tortas floresta-negra.

O encarei exigindo caladamente uma explicação.

- Todo mundo gosta de torta de floresta-negra... Você não gosta? – ele perguntou, mas seu tom de voz neutro soou como se fosse uma afirmativa. – Queria comer algo doce, só isso.

Disse repentinamente depois de um tempo. E por algum motivo aquilo me provocou um sorriso. Gaara? Fã de doces? Não combinava com ele.

- Quem você acha que era a garota?

Não entendi a pergunta a princípio, mais logo depois me ocorreu o nome de Ino como se fosse um pensamento antigo, mas que só fui totalmente consciente agora.

- Talvez Ino Yamanaka. Ontem ela estava abraçada com o professor na sala de Ikebana. Pode ser ela certo?

- Eles têm um caso?

- Não sei... Pode significar nada também. Asuma sempre foi muito antecioso com os alunos... Ela pode ter se envolvido com algum problema e ele veio aqui tirar satisfação.

- Mas é estranho. – ele parou de falar enquanto as xícaras eram colocadas na nossa frente e continuou logo em seguida. – O que estava armado...

- Vamos chamá-lo de Sakaki. – propus e ele me fitou inexpressível. Mesmo assim eu pude perceber que ele não havia entendido. – Nunca viu "My Boss, My Hero"? Aquele drama de máfia e... – ele continuou me fitando e eu suspirei. – Deixa pra lá, só vamos chamálo de Sakaki ok?

- Certo. – ele concordou sem ânimo – De acordo com você Sakaki estava no necrotério também... – concordei com a cabeça – e ele também entregou para aquela garota uma carta com o mesmo símbolo que Hiromi citou...

- Isso, uma carta de espada, que também estava no corpo de Inuzuka Kiba de acordo com ela...

- Mas não sabemos se isso é verdade.

- Mas é muita coincidência para ser mentira... Eu sei que Hiromi é meio desequilibrada e ... – repentinamente eu me lembrei de Hiromi e me calei. Só agora eu havia me dado conta que ela havia cometido suicídio.

- Você está bem?

Sobressaltei ao escutar a voz de Gaara interromper meus pensamentos e sem graça tomei um gole do meu cappuccino. Ele não podia saber que eu me sentia, mesmo que bem discretamente, perturbada com aquele acontecimento.

- Não é nada, só estive pensando. – dei uma pausa e tentei sorrir para ele. Ele me fitou de uma maneira que eu não soube identificar o que significava, mas tentei continuar. – Sakaki também ameaçou o professor por causa de uma garota... Que pode ser perfeitamente a Ino...

- Que é ex-namorada de Kiba. – ele concluiu por mim.

Então estávamos lá. Olhando um para o outro esperando que qualquer um dissesse qualquer coisa, mas só sabíamos que havíamos colocado todas as peças de um confuso quebra cabeça sobre a mesa... E que nada daquilo parecia ter sentido.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Shibuya as 20h47min <strong>

Ela continuou me fitando esperando que eu dissesse qualquer coisa. Mas o que poderia ser dito? Nada daquilo fazia sentido e me nego a criar suposições. Decidi que no momento eu não pensaria nada a respeito, pelo menos não sobre o suposto vínculo que aquelas fatos poderia ter com a morte de Inuzuka Kiba... E Sakura percebeu isso quando eu cortei o contato visual me voltando para o bolo que acabava de chegar.

Isso é bom. Realmente bom. É estranho que eu goste tanto de coisas tão doces como essa... Mas não fico pensando muito a respeito, então eu simplesmente prefiro comer isso a qualquer outra coisa no jantar.

Ela mordeu os lábios antes de levar o bolo até a boca – já que os dois pedidos chegaram juntos – em sinal de preocupação. Pensei em perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas desisti quando eu a vi sorrir discretamente ao saborear a junção de cereja e chocolate.

- Todo mundo gosta. – eu comentei me referindo ao bolo. Ela não olhou para mim e seu sorriso morreu repentinamente.

- Todos gostam de coisas caras e bem feitas. – ela observou. Isso me fez perceber que talvez aquele café fosse um lugar caro demais para ela pagar. Já havia notado pelas suas roupas que sua condição financeira deveria ser como de qualquer outro japonês de classe média.

É uma observação meio desnecessária, mas aquele sorriso anterior me lembrou muito o de uma criança diante da coisa mais saborosa do mundo. Isso, não sei por que, faz me sentir bem.

Escutei o barulho da porta bem atrás de mim se abrir e logo depois veio uma voz estridente bem atrás da minha cabeça:

- Gaara-kun!

Rock Lee. Não existe ninguém mais escandaloso e que me chamasse de _Gaara-kun_ nesse mundo. Percebi que Sakura engoliu uma risada nesse exato momento.

- O que vocês fazem aqui nesse horário? – ele perguntou logo depois que se sentou ao lado de Sakura. Muito, muito próximo dela.

- Nos esbarramos na locadora e ele me convidou para um café.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso discreto e com a voz clara e suave. Levantei uma sobrancelha e até evitei olhar para ela. Sakura começava o teatrinho nesse exato momento.

- Ah sim. Me desculpe, não me apresentei, me chamo Rock Lee.

- Haruno Sakura. - e lá estava ela sorrindo docemente. Será que ninguém percebe esse teatrinho todo?

- Claro que eu sei quem é você. Representante do terceiro ano.

- Sim, mas...

- E Gaara-kun tambem comentou comigo que você adora karaokê - ele a interrompeu e no segundo seguinte eu queria muito poder matá-lo. Sakura me olhou levemente surpresa, mas logo voltou-se para Rock Lee com o sorrisinho de covinhas.

- Sério? Não imaginei que Gaara comentasse ao meu respeito... - ela voltou sua mirada para baixo dando a impressão que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Se eu tivesse expressão creio que eu estaria boquiaberto com as habilidades cênicas da Haruno. - Isso me deixa feliz, digo, podíamos ir ao karaokê qualquer dia, não acha Sabaku-kun?

- Mas ele não gosta de karaokê, esse cara e um completo anti-social. – Rock Lee disse - Podiamos ir só eu e...

Não... Não, ele não convidaria a Haruno para sair.

- Ficaram sabendo da morte daquele escritor, Jiraiya? - o interrompi. Sakura voltou-se para mim com o mesmo sorriso de covinhas e eu logo soube que ela me agradecia mentalmente por aquilo.

- Não, o que aconteceu?

- Ele não está desaparecido. - Rock Lee disse e logo depois ajeitou-se fazendo suspense. - Ele foi morto, seu corpo foi encontrado perto do rio Arakawa.

Assassinato? Isso me parece interessante.. Acho que esse caso de Inuzuka Kiba tem me...

- Sério? - Sakura exclamou animada cortando meu pensamento. Logo que a fitei eu percebi o que ela transmitia com aquele pergunta: ansiedade, felicidade, curiosidade. Levei as mãos as têmporas já me sentindo impaciente, pois eu já previa que a Haruno iria querer saber mais a respeito daquele assassinato e consequentemente eu, na minha maldita responsabilidade, a seguiria.

- Sim, o corpo dele foi direcionado ao hospital e de lá deve ir para o necrotério.

Sakura olhou para mim com um sorriso discreto nos lábios. Estávamos pensando a mesma coisa. Se Rock Lee não estivesse ali , provavelmente já teríamos nos levantado imediatamente, mas logicamente não podíamos. Continuei perguntando a Lee sobre o escritor, mas ele não sabia mais nada... Então começamos mais uma conversa vazia, onde Sakura conversava mais do que eu e me fez perceber que Rock Lee realmente falava demais.

Cerca de meia hora depois, decidimos que deveríamos ir embora. Eu paguei a conta antes que Sakura abrisse a carteira e me levantei junto com Rock Lee antes que ela reclamasse; na saída percebemos que Shibuya estava ainda mais cheia de quando nós chegamos.

- Onde você mora Sakura-chan?

30 minutos de conversa e eles já se chamavam pelo primeiro nome. Não que isso tenha importância, mas é realmente curioso o quão sociável aqueles dois conseguia ser.

- Em Adachi. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso e depois voltou-se para mim – Sabaku-san vai me levar lá.

Rock Lee parecia levemente surpreso e decepcionado, mas concordou com a cabeça sorrindo sem graça e logo depois deu um tchau indo em direção oposta.

- Vou ter que te levar até Adachi? Não sei se tenho gasolina na moto para...

- Claro que não. – ela me interrompeu. A fitei e percebi que a sua expressão natural havia retornado. – é obvio que vamos até o hospital mais próximo de Arakawa...

Tinha me esquecido disso e por alguma razão me senti internamente constrangido. Seguimos até minha motoestacionada há vários metros de distância. Dessa vez ela subiu rapidamente e me segurou pela cintura sem receio, não dissemos nada quando descemos no hospital.

Era um hospital grande com duas entradas principal nos dois opostos e duas rampas nas laterais que seguiam pelo depósito. Não sei ao certo se depósito era a palavra certa, mas julgando pelos dois auxiliares de enfermagem que acendiam seus cigarros ali fora, era fácil deduzir que ali era uma entrada restrita e que levaria a uma ala do hospital não direcionada aos pacientes e possivelmente onde o necrotério estaria.

Não precisei conversar com Sakura para ela saber o que eu estava planejando. Tínhamos a mesma ideia. Esperamos há uma certa distância, não havia guardas no local e rapidamente entramos e nos deparando com uma lavanderia. Era muita sorte para um dia só.

- Vem. – Sakura disse me puxando pela manga da blusa. – Veste isso – jogou a roupa verde típica dos pacientes e logo depois me indicou uma cadeira de rodas.

- O quê?

- Qual é Sabaku, se tem alguém aqui com cara de doente essa pessoa aqui é você.

Preferi ficar em silêncio sem questionar. A Haruno vestiu-se em um jaleco e ajeitou os cabelos em um coque. Obviamente ela não tinha cara de médica, mas conseguiria se passar facilmente como uma das jovens auxiliares de enfermagem, mesmo com seu rosto e corpo de jovem saindo da adolescência.

Antes de sairmos, ela me empurrando pela a cadeira de rodas, a Haruno comentou com um sorriso divertido no rosto que eu não precisava atuar que era só agir naturalmente. E mais uma vez eu preferi ficar em silêncio sem questionar. Ela parecia uma criança mimada provocando o garoto esquisito da turma.

É... Acho que combinamos bem com esses dois estereótipos.

Seguimos aleatoriamente pelo subsolo do hospital que estava – por nossa sorte – mais vazio do que o normal. O necrotério realmente ficava nessa ala e pudemos confirmar isso quando, por acaso, entramos em um corredor ainda mais vazio do que todos os outros e nos deparamos com um legista mal humorado saindo de uma sala.

Fiquei satisfeito em perceber que ele era mal-educado o suficiente para passar ao nosso lado sem se dar o trabalho de olhar em nossa cara.

- Acho que achamos.

Sakura comentou e no mesmo instante me levantei. Tínhamos que ser rápidos, pois o legista poderia voltar a qualquer momento e foi exatamente por isso, que diante da porta, eu a barrei e com a cara séria exigi:

- Você fica aqui. – ela abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas a interrompi . – Você fica aqui. – repeti e ela, após um suspiro, pareceu entender; logo depois eu entrei na estranha e perturbadora sala fria com cheiro de formol. Evitei esse pensamento e segui em direção a única mesa de necropsia que estava no centro da sala.

" Jiraiya..."

Li quando estava a alguns metros de distância. Não me senti exatamente satisfeito ao saber que estávamos diante do corpo certo, talvez o receio de me aproximar e ver pela primeira vez um cadáver consumia o meu ânimo e me privava de qualquer sentimento semelhante. Mas eu tinha que fazê-lo. Em um impulso puxei o pano que o cobria e me deparei com sua carne pálida e acinzentada, ignorei sua face e foquei minha atenção no símbolo da nuvem cravado com uma faca exatamente sobre seu peito.

Acho que o assassinato de Inuzuka Kiba é mais complicado do que imaginávamos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Sério, eles fizeram mais coisas estranhas e erradas nesses dois últimos capítulos do que em suas vidas inteirinhas haha. Se envolver com um traficante, fugir da polícia, perseguir um policial, presenciar um quase assassinato e invadir – novamente – um necrotério, definitivamente, não tem preço hauha'**

**Bom, acabou que com isso eu bombardeei um monte de informação e quero ver se alguém concluiu algo de interessante nisso tudo haha**

**Estou feliz pois minha observação no capítulo anterior despertou a coragem de algumas pessoas para comentar, muito obrigada mesmo =) Falando nisso, os comentários das pessoas que tem conta aqui no eu respondi pelo e-mail. Muito obrigada novamente e eu quero um Gaara desses para mim para bancar meus cappuccinos hauha' **

**D. F. Braine: **Concordo com vc, não é rude, mas Sakura fica tão na defensiva que provavelmente qualquer comentário dele pode soar ofensivo... Mas ela vai largar de ser criança com ele... Em algum momento haha' Yusuke... Ah Yusuke, ele tem um papel importante na história, não agora, mas tem sim, fico feliz que vc tenha gostado dele com os olhos caídos e meio doente, normalmente a spessoas meio que ignoram os personagens OCC. Obrigada e até a próxima ;)

**Conny**: Hohoho se esse foi intenso, imagine a junção do capítulo oito com o nove. Eles estão aprendendo a lidar juntos, mesmo por que eles não possuem muitas opções, meio que eles dependem indiretamente um do outro para conseguir certas informações. E fiquei super feliz em saber que alguém gostou do Naruto, no próximo capítulo ele nos protagonizará uma cena bem... fofa? Eu não sei que adjetivo usar haha e obrigada por acompanhar mesmo estando tão ocupada ;)

**Beijos de Acerola (vc sabia que acerolas são muito pouco calóricas?)**

**E até mais. **

**Oul K.Z **


	10. Luto

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Luto

* * *

><p><em><strong>11 de outubro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Cólegio Kitagawa as 16h07min <strong>

Não tem acontecido nada de interessante; desde que descobrimos sobre Jiraiya a única informação que tivemos ao seu respeito se tratava do seu único herdeiro. Único herdeiro que não tem frequentado a escola desde então. No caso, Uzumaki Naruto. A princípio foi uma surpresa e achei estranha a quantidade de coincidências que tem acontecido em relação a essa história toda. Podemos chamar isso também de sorte. Gaara, no entanto, prefere acreditar na possibilidade de ser vários fatos coincidentes, e que devido ao fato de que estávamos procurando informações e inevitável que acabássemos achando. Tem lógica, mas ainda acho muito estranho que esteja acontecendo tudo a nossa volta.

Gaara também sugeriu uma visita ao Naruto, e foi nesse momento que eu percebi sua falta de discernimento social. Era óbvio que seria indelicado, pois eu não era amiga íntima do Uzumaki. Quando falei isso ele me olhou meio descrente e tive a sensação de que em sua imaginação eu estava inventando uma desculpa... Não se trata disso, mesmo por que o sociopata funcional do Sabaku não tinha qualquer habilidade social.

Eu conversaria com Naruto... Mas não agora. Agora eu vou apreciar meu suco de melão, sozinha em minha janela particular do segundo andar, enquanto observo os péssimos jogadores de futebol do meu colégio.

Digo sozinha, mas Tenten está ao meu lado comendo um pão recheado enquanto troca mensagens com seu pseudo-namorado... Quando ela guardou o celular eu perguntei sem realmente estar interessada:

- Como anda o pseudo-namoro?

- Neji não é meu namorado. – disse calma. Tenten não era o tipo de garota que ficava nervosa, envergonhada ou irritada quando se tratava do assunto. Gosto disso nela.

- Por isso eu disse _pseudo-_namorado.

- Somo amigos Sakura. E você não deveria ser preocupar com isso, Rock Lee esses dias perguntou ao seu respeito...

Ah, o sobrancelhudo com sorriso brilhante. Nada contra ele, mas também nada a favor. Poderíamos ser amigos, nada mais que isso.

Tomei o restante do meu suco fazendo aquele barulhinho com canudinho.

- Não estou interessada. Ele parece legal... Mas sei lá... – estou sem criatividade para arranjar uma desculpa. E sinceramente não estou muito preocupada em convencê-la, nunca precisei fazer isso com Tenten.

- É? Tudo bem... Rock Lee citou que você se tornou amiga do tal Sabaku Gaara... – a voz arrastada e o sorriso de canto denunciava perfeitamente a intenção de Tenten com aquela observação.

- Não estou interessada em Gaara. – disse me virando em sua direção. Ela soltou uma risada baixa e depois levou as mãos diante do rosto como se estivesse abanando qualquer coisa.

- Tudo bem então...

Suspirei. Por que todos achavam isso? Não que isso realmente importe...Voltei minha atenção para os péssimos jogadores de futebol. Não passou nem dois minutos quando percebi uma presença loira atrás de mim... Desde que eu estava esperando uma oportunidade de falar com Naruto eu estava naquele de estado de alerta constante onde qualquer criatura de cabelos mais claros poderia ser ele.

E dessa vez eu estava certa.

Naruto passou bem atrás de mim e seguia em direção as escadarias. Conversava com um aluno mais alto de cabelos escuros e lisos, e mesmo naquela distância eu podia perceber o seu luto. E isso me provocou uma estranha ânsia na garganta.

- Já volto, fique aqui, por favor. – pedi para Tenten e segui em direção ao Uzumaki. Antes que ele descesse as escadarias toquei seu ombro e preparei minha melhor expressão de tristeza.

Os dois se voltaram para mim e Naruto me olhou com uma expressão confusa. Por algum motivo fiquei sem palavras. Abri minha boca para falar, mas não saia nada...

- Tudo Bem Sakura-chan? – ele perguntou confuso. E então eu me lembrei que o Uzumaki era _sensível_ o suficiente para detectar o meu _teatrinho_. Respirei fundo e depois de alguns segundos eu consegui finalmente falar.

- Eu lamento muito. – disse de maneira sincera e em resposta ele soltou um sorriso triste.

- Obrigado.

- Se... Se você precisar de alguém para conversar... – por algum motivo não sabia o que lhe dizer naquela situação, talvez por que estivesse sendo, ou melhor, realmente tentando ser sincera. – Estou aqui...

- Estou indo Naruto-kun. – O garoto de cabelos escuros ao seu lado me interrompeu. Ele sorria para Naruto e logo depois tocou seu ombro em sinal de conforto. Depois voltou-se para mim com um sorriso igual e abaixou a cabeça discretamente como se estivesse se despedindo. Notei que ele tinha olhos negros muito bonitos.

- Obrigado Sai. – Naruto agradeceu ficando ali e logo depois Sai se retirou descendo as escadarias. Assim que ele sumiu de vista Naruto voltou-se para mim. Tinha um semblante tranquilo e uma tentativa de sorriso na boca. Por alguma razão me senti incomodada e realmente triste por causa dele.

- Você quer tomar alguma coisa?

Fingi que não havia tomado meu suco de melão e aceitei o seu convite. Descemos até uma máquina de refrigerante, e mesmo detestando coca-cola ele me entregou uma e fingi ser minha bebida preferida.

- Você não gosta muito de coca-cola, não é? – ele comentou e eu me senti constrangida. Havia me esquecido que Naruto não era idiota.

- Tudo bem, não tem importância. – respondi tentando ser realmente convincente e ele apenas sorriu. Ou pelo menos uma ótima tentativa de um sorriso. Nos sentamos em um dos banquinhos externos e ficamos a princípio longos minutos em silêncio.

- Eu gostava dele. Eu realmente gostava dele. – Naruto comentou repentinamente. Fiquei em silêncio esperando que ele continuasse – Apesar de ser um velho tarado e ter me arrastado para centenas de casas noturnas sendo que nem tive minha primeira namorada...

Nessa hora ele soltou uma risada que morreu lentamente logo em seguida. Me mantive calada sem saber o que lhe dizer. Ele deixou sua bebida de lado e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos inclinando o corpo para frente e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. Por um momento eu pensei que ele estava chorando, mas logo depois ele voltou-se para mim e segurou minha mão. A princípio tomei um susto e ele imediatamente a retirou.

- Desculpa por isso. – eu pedi rapidamente. Como ele não dizia nada, segurei sua mão com as minhas duas e da maneira mais sincera possível eu falei – Quero ser sua amiga... – minha voz morreu logo depois e se instalou um silêncio horrível entre nós dois.

Podem falar o que quiser, mas eu estava sendo sincera em relação a isso. Por alguma razão eu tinha uma intuição muito boa quanto ao Uzumaki, antes mesmo de eu saber de seu parentesco com Jiraya.

- Obrigado. – apenas minutos depois ele agradeceu, enquanto sorria para mim. Não exatamente um sorriso de felicidade, mas de real agradecimento. Por algum motivo me senti incomodada... Realmente não sei lidar muito bem com esse tipo de situação. Tenho que deixar esse lado emotivo um pouco de lado e me voltar para o que realmente quero saber.

- Como aconteceu?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente e me perguntei se eu o tinha incomodado com aquela pergunta.

- Foi assassinado. – respondeu de maneira crua. Isso me supreendeu. – Ainda não sabem por quem, apenas quando.

- Assassinado?

- Sim... Ele estava em uma casa noturna e foi chamado por alguém. Pelo menos foi o que as... Acompanhantes disseram.

- Mas não ficaram sabendo de mais nada? Digo... Pelo celular, não deu para identificar o número?

- O celular sumiu, na realidade tudo que ele tinha sumiu, só acharam o corpo perto do rio Arakawa.

- Mas o rio Arakawa é tão movimentado que...

- Ah, mas isso acontece. Era uma parte mais distante... – ele engoliu em seco. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam como se estivesse segurando choro. Me senti péssima. – Parece que foi morto ali mesmo. – ele disse com aparente dificuldade, depois soltou minhas mãos e escondeu o rosto entre elas. Não sabia o que fazer... Mas diante de tudo aquilo, me senti na obrigação de confortá-lo. O abracei pelos ombros e ficamos em silêncio.

Passou vários minutos em que ficamos naquela posição. Não estava incomodada, não por fazer aquilo, mas talvez apenas um pouco pela situação inteira. Ninguém passava por ali e talvez por isso eu tenha percebido quando uma garota de cabelos negros parou na janela e ficou nos fitando por alguns segundos. Ela tinha uma expressão de melancolia e me perguntei se ela me conhecia ou conhecia Naruto, pois ela me parecia incrivelmente familiar. Ela não desviou o olhar quando a _peguei_ nos observando, mas abaixou a cabeça, como se me cumprimentasse, levou as mãos ao peito e depois foi embora.

Logo depois Naruto se moveu e se levantou rapidamente me impedindo de ver a sua face.

- Eu estou realmente constrangido agora e por isso não tenho coragem de te olhar – ele soltou uma risada triste pelo nariz como se risse da própria situação lamentável. – Mas obrigado Sakura-chan...

- Tudo bem Naruto-kun – respondi e tentando parecer bem humorada continuei. – Não precisa olhar para mim, eu também não gosto que me veem chorando.

Ele finalmente soltou uma risada.

- A gente se vê Sakura-chan, agora vou enterrar minhas mágoas em um bom lámem. – falou e pude perceber que sua voz estava bem mais animada. Ele se espreguiçou e dizendo um "Ja ne" foi embora.

Fiquei ali pensando por um momento... Pelo menos alguma coisa eu tinha conseguido. Me levantei e segui em direção a minha sala para pegar meu material.

Droga, me esqueci completamente de Tenten. Ela me mataria. Apressei meus passos e quando passei pelo bebedouro escutei duas garotas murmurando entre si:

- É realmente uma pena. – uma delas disse. E por alguma razão eu me voltei fingindo que estava bebendo água.

- Sim... Asuma era um ótimo professor... – a segunda falou e depois elas continuaram seus passos. Eu definitivamente tinha que saber mais... Se envolvia Asuma e consequentemente o caso de Inuzuka Kiba, eu conseguiria aquela informação agora.

- Licença – eu falei me aproximando delas. – Me desculpe, mas o que aconteceu com o professor Asuma?

- Você não ficou sabendo? – a primeira começou – A diretora acabou de anunciar.

- Eu não...

- Professor Asuma faleceu.

Disse repentinamente e meu corpo paralisou. Asuma... Faleceu? A imagem daquele homem apontando a arma bem na sua direção passou pela minha cabeça e, mesmo que não tivesse acontecido, o som da bala soou perfeito em meus ouvidos.

(...)

Me senti sendo segurada pelos braços. Alguém atrás de mim me dava apoio e me acordava para atual situação que me encontrava. As duas meninas me olhavam meio confusas, mas logo depois elas deram as costas. Não estava entendendo tudo, mas por alguma razão eu sabia que era o Sabaku bem atrás de mim.

- Se acalma... – ele disse. E sua respiração próxima de mim me fez acordar completamente. Asuma havia sido assassinado e eu estava ali atônica. Droga, droga, droga. Por que tudo está acontecendo desse jeito?

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, templo budista as 08h02min do dia seguinte. <strong>

Não gosto de templos budistas. Me lembra constantemente o aniversário de morte da minha mãe onde quase todos os anos eu e meus irmãos viemos deixar flores. Meu pai nunca vem e isso nunca me importou de verdade. Parece que ele nunca perdoou o suicídio.

(...)

O importante agora é que acabo de descobrir que Asuma era realmente um professor popular. Há vários alunos, professores e até mesmo a diretora para oferecer apoio à família. Kurenai, a viúva, é que está aceitando todas as condolências, pois aparentemente ela e o sobrinho eram a única família.

- Ino também veio. – Sakura disse baixinho, bem próxima de mim. Ela estava do meu lado e usava o uniforme escolar como todos os alunos disso ela estava mais interessado na loira próxima a Kurenai do que na cremação em si. – Ela parece realmente abalada... Namorado, professor...

Não consegui identificar se sua intenção com aquela afirmação significava que era muita coincidência a Yamanaka estar vinculada a tudo isso ou se ela realmente lamentava pela sua dor.

Por enquanto prefiro não pensar muito a respeito. Quero só observar...

Ino está acompanhada de Shikamaru, e parecem ser amigos íntimos; nunca havia dado muito atenção para o atual namorado da minha irmã, mesmo por que nunca vi necessidade disso. Eles estão acompanhados também de outro estudante do nosso instituto... Alguém realmente gordo ou como Sakura disse, com sua _suposta_ educação, de ossos largos.

Todos parecem realmente sentidos com a morte do professor. E eu estou aqui... Com fome. Talvez seja indelicado da minha parte... Mas estou aqui há quase duas horas, não tomei meu café da manhã e estou impossibilitado de fumar.

Rock Lee chegou ao meu lado repentinamente e antes disso lançou um sorriso para Sakura que respondeu com uma reverência. Lá estavam eles novamente, sendo simpáticos um com o outro, mesmo que só por telepatia. Não que eu me importe com isso, mas eu acho curiosa a facilidade com que eles dão certo...

- Vamos indo? – Sakura perguntou bem próxima de mim, provavelmente ela estava nas pontas dos pés e ela deveria ter repedido várias vezes a mesma pergunta.

Não respondi, apenas dei alguns passos diante do altar e fiz uma reverência. Antes de sair observei a foto de Asuma, ele sorria e tinha um ar gentil e desleixado. Parecia feliz.

Dei a volta e na saída vi há certa distância Rock Lee e Sakura que conversavam sobre qualquer coisa que eu não conseguia ouvir. Me pergunto se eles planejam ser só amigos. Não que isso realmente importe.

Mas eu sei que Sakura não está interessada, não que eu entenda muito a respeito... Acredito que eu só saiba o suficiente. Mas Sakura não poderia estar interessada... Ou poderia?

- Hei Sabaku! – olhando para trás pude ver a amiga da Haruno seguindo em minha direção. – Me espere. – ela pediu uma pouco eufórica e logo depois se pôs ao meu lado. Tinha um sorriso no rosto. – Sou Tenten, prazer.

- Sabaku Gaara.

- Eu sei. – ela sorriu ainda mais – Tenho te visto com muita frequência na verdade.

Não entendi o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Talvez nada.

- Sakura-chan. – ela citou como se estivesse explicando alguma coisa. – Rock Lee também te citou muito ultimamente.

- Entendo.

- Eles parecem se dar bem não é? – Tenten disse olhando para a Haruno e Lee há vários metros de distância. – Me pergunto no que será que vai dar... O que você acha? – ela voltou-se para mim realmente animada.

- Não sei, Sakura não parece interessada. – respondi e no segundo seguinte Tenten em um movimento rápido ficou bem na minha frente e disse:

- Isso é bom para você, não é?

Mas não me deu oportunidade de resposta, apenas continuou andando, mais rápido do que eu, e se aproximando dos dois.

Não entendo por que aquilo seria bom para mim. Mas não quero pensar no que a garota de coques na cabeça queria dizer com aquilo.

- Vem logo Gaara-kun! – Rock Lee me chamou. Segui em direção a eles com os meus passos lentos.

- O que vocês acham da gente ir comer lámem? – Tenten sugeriu. Rock Lee concordou animado como se estivesse sendo convidado para visitar um mestre de artes marciais. Ou seja, ele parecia realmente animado.

- O que você acha Sabaku-kun? – Sakura perguntou para mim, sorria docemente e parecia realmente interessada em minha resposta. Não estava entendo o porquê daquele teatrinho desnecessário diante de Lee e a garota de coque... Estávamos em um grupo pequeno e ela não precisava agir assim...

- Vamos. – respondi e ela em resposta sorriu largamente para mim. Percebi pelos cantos dos olhos que a garota de coque sorria de maneira estranha, como se divertisse com alguma coisa; Rock Lee também nos observava realmente interessado apesar de claramente não estar muito feliz com aquela situação toda. Nem triste, já que Lee nunca estava exatamente triste.

Seguimos até a loja de lámem que não ficava muito longe. Estou com tanta fome que posso aguentar esse cheiro enjoativo. Logo que entramos escutamos uma voz estridente:

- Sakura-chan! – no outro lado do restaurante, sentado no balcão, estava o... Me deu branco .

- Naruto-kun.

Naruto. Isso.

O loiro parecia bem humorado apesar de estar em luto e isto de alguma maneira me deixou satisfeito, já que Sakura aparentava ter intimidade com o mesmo e poderia, depois, conseguir algumas informações extras a respeito do escritor. Rock Lee e Tenten depois se sentaram ao lado da Haruno no balcão; eu já estava prestes a fazer o mesmo quando Sakura me impediu me segurando pelo braço e com um sorriso largo nos lábios me puxou em direção aos dois.

- Naruto-kun, essa é o Sabaku-kun, acho que não tem apresentei.

Ela disse em uma falsa animação e nos dois ficamos ali, um pouco surpresos – apesar de eu não demonstrar – sem entendermos exatamente por que ela estava fazendo _aquilo. _Para qualquer pessoa, apresentar um amigo pode ser uma atitude bastante normal... Mas ela fazia aquilo como se eu - _para ela_ - fosse uma pessoa realmente importante.

- Prazer Sabaku-kun, acho que já nos vimos não é? – Naruto tentou ser simpático e eu pude perceber que ele também estranhava toda aquela situação. Eu só concordei com a cabeça e logo depois me sentei ao lado de Rock Lee sendo o penúltimo do largo balcão.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e os quatro começaram a conversar entre si. Eu era o único ali que estava em silêncio, mais interessado em desenvolver qualquer teoria a cerca daquele estranho comportamento da Haruno. Vezes ou outras Rock Lee tentava me colocar na conversa, mas nada que durasse muito tempo já que eu estava claramente mais interessado em meus pensamentos.

Meia hora depois Sakura se levantou e seguiu em direção aos banheiros que ficavam na lateral do restaurante. Eu sei que eu poderia perguntar a respeito disso em qualquer outro momento, mas estava curioso demais e acabei a seguindo discretamente de maneira que – imagino – ninguém tenha percebido.

Os dois banheiros ficavam em um corredor, onde os isolava do restante do restaurante. A esperei encostado na parede e quando me viu Sakura não parecia surpresa e, diferente de momentos antes, também não sorria.

- O que foi aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê?

- Me apresentando para o Uzumaki, e sorrindo daquele jeito.

Ela pareceu se dá conta.

- Ah, aquilo. Queria afastar Rock Lee.

- E o que isso tem a ver?

- Eu deixei claramente que estou interessada em você, talvez ele até chegue a conclusão que estou tendo uma paixonite irritante pelo melhor amigo dele. Com isso ele não tentará nada. – ela comentou simples, como se fosse algo realmente rotineiro. Eu não consigo entender como tudo aquilo parecia ter sentido para ela.

- Ele não vai desistir, ele nunca desistiu.

- Ele vai sim. – ela respondeu convicta. – Não em respeito ao que eu supostamente sinto, mas em respeito a você que é o melhor amigo dele.

Eu suspirei e baguncei os cabelos. Aquilo me perturbava de alguma maneira, parecia que estava traindo a confiança de alguém, e sendo manipulado pela Haruno – o que era pior de tudo.

- E você prefere os boatos de uma paixonite platônica por mim?

Ela deu um sorriso... Mas era somente um sorriso de covinhas o que denunciava que não era nenhum pouco verdadeiro. Ela estava nervosa, não irritada, mais incomodada.

- Talvez, as pessoas já acham isso de qualquer modo. O importante é que você sabe que não é verdade.

Depois daquilo ela saiu sem esperar que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, o que de fato não aconteceria já que eu estava sem argumentos. Naquele momento eu entendi o _que_ a incomodava. E ainda mais, eu entendi o _que_ ela estava arquitetando se comportando daquela maneira com Rock Lee, alem de _livrar_ dele, ela sabia que eu nunca a interpretaria errado seu falso interesse por mim.

Apesar de tudo, eu adimito que Sakura tem uma grande habilidade em lidar com as pessoas. Totalmente diferente de mim.

Sai logo depois e quando me aproximei do grupo – Sakura estava sentada ao lado de Tenten onde eu estava sentado antes – percebi que existiam duas pessoas novas ali. Duas pessoas extremamente semelhantes entre si, com os mesmo cabelos lisos e escuros, as mesmas íris prateadas e até mesmo a mesma postura clássica e conservadora, como se ambos pertencessem a elite japonesa.

- Nunca tínhamos vindo aqui.

- Qual é Neji, nunca comeu ramen na sua vida?

O mais alto negou com a cabeça; não parecia incomodado e tinha um semblante neutro e sério.

- Hinata-sama insistiu que eu deveria comer ramem pelo menos uma vez na vida.

A garota ao seu lado sorriu gentil.

- Ela gosta do Naruto-kun. – escutei Sakura sussurrando em meu ouvido, ela estava sentada em dos bancos realmente altos e com o corpo em minha direção. Ela, no entanto, não se importou com aquela aproximação, estava mais interessada na maneira como a garota de cabelos escuros observava o Uzumaki. – E apesar de tudo Naruto não parece perceber... – ela voltou a falar baixinho e como todos estavam concentrados na conversa entre Tenten, Neji e Naruto, ninguém prestava atenção no que dizíamos. – E isso é estranho já que ele não é...

- Não é...?

Ela voltou-se para mim e pude perceber suas maçãs levemente rosadas. Só foi naquele momento que ela percebeu nossa aproximação, mas eu sabia que não era isso que a incomodava.

- Esquece. – ela disse voltando-se para frente.

Antes eu compreendia que Sakura não estava interessada em Rock Lee, mas agora, nesse exato momento, eu me pergunto se com o Uzumaki a situação era diferente.

* * *

><p>NA: **Peço desculpas pelo atrasado, não ocorrerá novamente, terça-feira que vem capítulo 11 será publicado e o ritmo não irá mudar. Enfim, se nos capítulos anteriores aconteceu de tudo um pouco, nesse capítulo não aconteceu quase nada. Foi mais um capítulo focado nos dois e no relacionamento deles com os amigos. Alem da apresentação de alguns novos personagens uma suposta paixãozinha platônica – ou seriam duas?**

**Estou realmente achando a Sakura bem sensível, inicialmente eu não queria que ela chegasse a esse ponto... Mas não consigo vê-la tendo um relacionamento diferente com Naruto, não me refiro a conclusão final de Gaara, mas ela sendo honesta e querendo ser amiga dele. Mas é necessário, mesmo por que eu estou a preparando para uma outra coisa... O que será? Hauha' **

**Ah agradecimentos também para quem favoritou a fic ou colocou no alert , ironicamente existem mais pessoas que favoritam do que comentam normalmente, mas acho que isso é normal, certo? **

**Julia: **Yusuke drogado e Ino a assassina? Você a primeira que tem um palpite direto sobre o assassino , hummm , quem será? Haha Haverá ainda muitas cenas Gaara e Sakura, na realidade raro são os capítulo que não tenha alguma _coisinha_ entre os dois. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando e continue ai com seus palpites, é sempre bom lê-los ;)

**D. F. Braine: **Acho um máximo sua sensibilidade com o relacionamento dos dois, você pega muito no ar as brechas que eu deixo do relacionamento deles e isso me deixa muito empolgada. Eu adoro Lee, muito, muito mesmo e você captou exatamente a função dele na história, além de algumas poucas cenas cômicas, ele e Tenten são as pessoas externas dos personagens principais e eles que não dão a noção de como afinal as pessoas o enxergam longe da visão de cada um. Beijos de acerola e até a próxima ;)

**Conny: **hoho ainda virão muitas cenas legais dos dois juntos, planejo muitas cenas realmente fofas e envolvendo muitas situações desconfortáveis e tensas. Bom, ainda é uma história de assassinato, certo? E esse capítulo foi mais calmo então sem friozinho na barriga por um tempinho haha, obrigada e até mais =)

**YokoNick-chan:** Poxa eu realmente fiquei surpresa o quão poucas calóricas elas são. Mas sim, faculdade alem de nos consumir um tempo absurdo torna o cançaso inevitável. Só universitários sabem que alem de você estudar pra caramba para entrar as coisas são ainda mais complicadas quando você entra haha (vamos acabar com as esperanças ingênuas dos calouros haha).

**Susan:** Pois bem, está ai a continuação ;D

**B. Lilac:** Pensarei com carinho no seu caso, caso eu ache com muita sorte um Gaara desses para mim haha E você chutou novamente muito certo. Sim, se trata do Hidan, não é nenhum mistério na verdade, mas eu não sei como deixar isos mais evidente do que o descrevendo com cara de mafioso-pedofilo. E caramba eu amo tanto o Lee em AUR , pena que eu não terei tempo para colocar muitas cenas com ele. E sim, com certeza é uma quebra-cabeça cheia de pecinhas espalhadas por ai... e ainda surgirão muitas para deixar as coisas mais fáceis de serem montadas... No final você vai ver o quão óbvios algumas situações eram haha. Beijos de um café-americano, por que expressos e cappuccinos já está acabando com meus neurônios.

**Até a próxima!**

**Oul K.Z **


	11. Nuvem Vermelha

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**Nuvem Vermelha  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>12 de outubro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, colégio Kitagawa as 12h12min<strong>

- Saia comigo por favor!

Eu sei que é muito suspeito que eu tenha surgido exatamente no momento em que uma garota do primeiro ano decidiu se declarar para o sociopata funcional do Gaara. Mas realmente foi uma coincidência e não tenho culpa se alguém desconfia de qualquer coisa. Tínhamos marcado de nos encontrar ali no horário do intervalo, para discutir sobre a morte de Asuma, mas logo que eu cheguei eu escutei exatamente essas palavras:

"- Saia comigo, por favor!"

Relutei na porta, fiquei os observando pela fresta e assim eles não podiam me ver. Gaara estava impassível, olhava para o envelope rosa nas mãos da garota como se não conhecesse aquele objeto "estranho".

- Não precisa responder agora. – a garota disse, já que Gaara não respondia e não demonstrava nada. Eu não sabia o nome da garota, mas a conhecia de vista, sabia que era do primeiro ano e que tinha aquele estilo fofinha, tímida, dos cabelos curtos. Não que eu acredite que as pessoas realmente se comportam assim, mas hoje em dia as pessoas se descrevem ou descrevem as outras pessoas dessa maneira... Gaara é o melhor exemplo disso, ele não é um sociopata funcional, convenhamos... Mas combina completamente com ele.

Mas retornando a declaração da garota fofinha. Ela então estava lá, naquele silêncio mórbido, enquanto Gaara a olhava inexpressível sem qualquer rastro de emoção. Admiro essa garota por não ter fugido até agora... Se me ocorrer, farei questão de descobrir o seu nome...

- Como você se chama?

Ou Gaara pode perguntar. A garota não respondeu a princípio, mas mesmo de costas para mim eu pude perceber que ela sorria radiante. Se ela estivesse numa página de shoujou o seu sorriso ocuparia metade da página.

- Matsuri, sou do 1º ano B.

Sua empolgação é até divertida. Pois afinal existem realmente meninas que se comportam dessa maneira. Impressionante. Quase um estudo antropológico.

- Lerei a carta e depois conversamos. – ele respondeu neutro e inexpressível (como sempre), a garota concordou com a cabeça sorrindo e seguiu em direção à escadaria. Talvez essa babaquice toda não seja tão divertida assim. Foi o que eu pensei quando desci as escadas para que não nos esbarrássemos; já no corredor fingi que estava olhando alguma mensagem no celular. Nossos olhos se encontraram por um momento e ela sorriu para mim como a garota mais estupidamente feliz do mundo e provavelmente continuou sorrindo assim para todo o colégio. Não sei se é pela TPM, mas isso não é realmente ridículo?

- O que é isso na sua mão? – eu perguntei quando me encontrei com Gaara ainda no terraço. Sabe, para ele não saber que eu estava ali antes.

- Não era você atrás da porta? – ele perguntou sem me fitar.

- Não. – respondi imediatamente com um sorriso.

- Era você.

Idiota. Fechei a cara.

- Se você já sabia a resposta, por que perguntou?

- Por que eu não sabia. – ele voltou-se para mim. – Esse sorriso ai que me deu a resposta.

Pisquei duas vezes. Não discutiria com ele sobre meus sorrisos super bem ensaiados ao longo de vários anos em frente ao espelho.

- Por que exatamente você me chamou aqui? – ele me perguntou logo depois, e guardou a carta no bolso de trás da calça.

- Você conhece o Nara?

Ele não respondeu. Pegou a carteira de cigarro e acendeu um. A fumaça da primeira tragada veio exatamente na minha direção.

- Tem como você...

- Tudo bem. – Ele me interrompeu e tragou uma ultima vez antes de jogar o cigarro no chão. – Uma fumante que não pode cheirar a cigarro...

Ignorei o comentário dele e continuei.

- O Nara, você o conhece, certo? Namorado da sua irmã.

- Sobre isso... Pensei em conversar com ele, mas não quero que minha irmã saiba que estou o procurando perguntando sobre isso.

- Entendi. Eu posso falar com ele sozinha então.

Ele me observou por um longo tempo. Aposto que ele não está gostando nadinha dessa história de eu ir sozinha conseguir informações. Como se eu não fosse contar nada para ele...

- Não vou esconder nada, relaxa.

- Não é isso que me preocupa. – ele disse sem me fitar. Olhava para o nada com os braços cruzados. Nunca havia parado para notar na postura relaxada e marcante de Gaara, não que fosse distante, não era... E também nunca havia notado como ele era alto em comparação a mim, sem dizer nos ombros largos, as mãos longas e finas, a pele pálida ... Tudo muito ele...

- Tudo bem Haruno?

Droga. Acho que estou corando agora. Aposto que ele percebeu que eu estava o observando. Tentei disfarçar e perguntei:

- O que te preocupa?

- Você sendo tão exposta. Podem acabar confundindo seu interesse nesse caso todo...

Entendi. Havia lógica no que ele dizia, mas sabíamos que não tínhamos muito que fazer com os poucos mecanismos que tínhamos em mãos. Só nos restava a curiosidade.

- Não tem importância, de qualquer forma só nos resta ele e Chouji.

Ele pareceu relutar por um momento. Levou as mãos aos cabelos. Já tinha notado que Gaara deixava escapar algumas emoções, as vezes até algumas expressões, mas principalmente alguns movimentos que denunciava sua preocupação ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Eu não sabia dizer exatamente o quê, mas agora eu o sentia preocupado.

- Tudo bem, mas não aqui no colégio. O Nara frequenta um grupo de shouji, você pode encontrá-lo lá.

Aquilo me deixou animada. Estava há alguns dias apenas na morbidez de lutos e estudos banais. Sorri empolgada...

- Você tem conversado com o Uzumaki?

Não entendi o por que dele está perguntando aquilo. Aposto que fiz uma expressão engraçada... Tenten diz que isso sempre acontece quando estou muito animada com algo.

- Tirando tudo aquilo que te contei, acredito que não.

- Vocês parecem próximos.

- Um pouco, acho que somos amigos. Por que pergunta isso?

- Nada. Só tenho observado que vocês são próximos.

"Vocês são próximos..." Droga, por que Gaara tinha que se lembrar disso exatamente agora? Isso me lembra de quando estávamos no restaurante e depois daquela minha bela tentativa de afastar Rock Lee acabou resultando em um problema muito mais problemático.

Eu sabia que Naruto perceberia meu teatrinho todo, ele já tinha me convencido que ele não era tão burro... E Tenten, bom... Tenten eu poderia explicar a situação também. Deixaria bem claro que não estava interessada em Gaara... Mas apesar disso, nenhum dos dois acreditou.

Simplesmente não acreditaram.

Logo depois que eu cheguei do banheiro no restaurante de rámen, percebi que Gaara tinha sido indiscreto demais ao me seguir até ali e no final tive o _prazer _de me deparar com duas pessoas me fitando e seus sorrisos muito óbvios.

Rock Lee não estava ali, tinha ido conversar com um grupo de amigos estranho na mesa ao lado (ele é absurdamente sociável), então restava Tenten e Naruto; e esse último teve a ousadia de perguntar:

- E ai?

Tudo bem que essa simples oração de duas palavras pode ter milhares de significados. Mas aquele sorrisinho já me dizia tudo.

- Nós não temos nada. – deixei bem claro, mas Tenten e Naruto só sorriram ainda mais.

- Vocês são _realmente_ próximos.

- Não estou insinuando que vocês têm alguma coisa. – Naruto disse e me senti patética em cair naquele truque barato. – Só estou insinuando que tem alguma coisa ai.

- Isso não tem...

- Não dizemos nada né, Tenten?– ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto e logo depois voltou-se para mim. – Pode ser que vocês estão saindo ou simplesmente tem algo em comum que não podem contar para ninguém.

Ele comentou casual, como se fosse uma situação óbvia, mas não era. Tenten por exemplo se voltou contra mim com um olhar curioso e eu soube que Naruto definitivamente não era um idiota.

- Boa Tarde.

Naquela hora Neji Hyuuga e sua prima chegaram para me salvar. E, além disso, acabaram me respondendo uma dúvida do dia anterior: logo que vi a Hyuuga ao lado de Neji eu me dei conta que era ela quem nos observava no colégio, e o modo carinhoso como ela observava Naruto só me comprovava ainda mais isso. Tenho certeza que ela está apaixonada pelo Uzumaki.

Mas isso não importa agora. O importante é que agora Gaara está na minha frente me olhando confuso, provavelmente se perguntando o porquê dessa minha cara estranha de constrangimento. Sim, é idiota... E eu sou totalmente ciente disso, mas é estranho, realmente estranho e isso me incomoda de verdade.

Uma coisa era uma pessoa acreditar em uma admiraçãozinha não correspondida, outra, totalmente diferente, era ter Tenten e Naruto totalmente convictos que eu e Gaara tínhamos alguma coisa. Mesmo que não tenha fundamento algum e nem Cristo, Bruda ou Shiva pode decretar que não.

Droga, não estou falando nada com nada.

- Você está estranha hoje Haruno. – ele comentou sem emoção e aquilo me tranquilizou, pois me lembrei que apesar de tudo Gaara era insensível o suficiente para não perceber que tudo aquilo estava vinculado a _ele_. – Te levo hoje no final da aula até o shougi que o Nara frequenta. Te busco na sala de aula.

Concordei com a cabeça e ele foi embora. Logo depois eu soltei um suspiro de alívio.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Estação de Metrô 17h35min<strong>

Não costumo andar de metrô em horário de pico, não pelo suor, pelo cheiro, pelo calor, pelo barulho. Só não gosto desse contato humano tão direto com desconhecidos... Essa _coisa _sufocante que não me permite mover e que parece sugar qualquer energia vital. Não é drama, mas é ruim e desconfortável todas essas pessoas me observando... E nesse exato momento estou de pé, me segurando nas barras do metrô, com várias pessoas a minha volta e com a Haruno sentada a minha frente, distante e... _Calada_.

Não que ela seja muito comunicativa. Só é estranho que ela esteja tanto tempo sem falar, sem comentários sarcásticos e observações com o caso do Inuzuka. Falando nisso, não sei ao certo se referir a tudo isso como simplesmente Inuzuka seja uma boa ideia. Desde sua morte, duas pessoas morreram em circunstâncias semelhantes e, considerando isso, ele não pode ser a chave mestre.

- Não é estranho? – perguntei.

- O quê?

- Sempre falamos o caso do Inuzuka Kiba, como se tudo girasse em torno de Inuzuka Kiba.

-Acho que é natural. – ela respondeu simples e voltou a olhar pela janela do metrô. Esse comportamento é estranho, ela sempre retruca ou, quando não, faz um longo discurso cheio de sugestões sem respostas.

- Todas nossas teorias giram em torno de Inuzuka Kiba, deveríamos mudar o foco.

- É possível. – ela respondeu desanimada sem me fitar. Isso realmente está estranho. Talvez ela só não queira conversar... Deixa pra lá. Ficamos em silêncio novamente. Passaram-se alguns minutos quando entrou uma senhora, que com muita dificuldade conseguiu se enfiar no meio de todas aquelas pessoas. Sakura se levantou imediatamente, sem sorrir, sem demonstrar nada. A senhora sentou, agradeceu e ela ficou ao meu lado, se segurando também nas barras do metrô.

- Você está bem? – perguntei.

- Por que não estaria?

Era uma pergunta estúpida. Ela sabia que aquele comportamento era estranho, mas não quis argumentar. Fiquei em silêncio. Logo depois entrou mais gente e acabamos sendo arrastados para a porta do vagão. Três homens se aproximaram da Haruno, quase a rodeando... Não que eu ache possível, ela parecia incapaz de se mover. A puxei e a troquei de lugar comigo, deixando-a a minha frente e encostado nas barras da porta do vagão.

-Obrigada. – ela agradeceu baixinho sem emoção e sem me encarar.

- Você está estranha.

Ela finalmente levantou seu rosto, tinha os olhos grandes e verdes em minha direção, sua expressão não dizia nada. Segundos depois ela piscou e abaixou a cabeça imediatamente como se estivesse constrangida.

Admito. Não estou entendendo nada.

- Como deveríamos chamá-lo? – ela perguntou repentinamente ainda cabisbaixa e eu não entendi – O caso de Inuzuka Kiba.

Fiquei em silêncio pensando... Não sou bom com nomes, minha irmã sempre me dizia que eu não tinha muita criatividade para essas coisas. Que na realidade eu não tinha criatividade para nada.

- Nuvem Vermelha?

Ela sugeriu. Parecia-me uma boa ideia, já que aparentemente era o único ponto em comum entre todos os elementos. Concordei com a cabeça e não dissemos mais nada.

- Você acha que a Ino Yamanaka tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? – ela perguntou repentinamente. Nesse momento mais gente entrou no vagão e devido a isos me aproximei da Hrauno. Ela encolheu-se e abaixou a cabeça como se protegendo. Acho que é um comportamento instintivo... Mas mesmo assim, não entendo por que ela ainda não abriu a boca para reclamar.

- É possível... Mas é melhor não supor nada. – respondi.

- Desse jeito nunca iremos chegar a nenhuma conclusão.

- Ou podemos chegar alguma conclusão precipitada.

- Antes uma conclusão precipitada do que nada.

- Você prefere o erro ao nada? – perguntei sendo lógico. Mas eu sabia que não havia soado como uma pergunta. Ela suspirou e com isso eu pude perceber que realmente estávamos próximos demais. Podia sentir a sua respiração bater no meu pescoço e suas mãos em concha protegendo o colo e apoiadas no meu peitoral. Contato humano. Muito contato humano.

- O que você acha... – ela começou a dizer, mas parou repentinamente. Imediatamente ela tentou andar para trás, mas não havia espaço algum além da barra de proteção. Acho que essa aproximação toda a incomoda tanto quando eu.

Apesar de que não é a primeira vez que nos encontramos nessa situação. Provavelmente é a segunda ou terceira vez...

(...)

E me faz pensar que é quente e vivo.

- Sabaku. – ela me chamou . – O Naruto suspeita que estamos fazendo alguma coisa.

- Como assim? – disse sem fitá-la. Confesso que não estava muito interessado nas teorias do Uzumaki.

- Não disse o que, mas ele suspeita que estamos fazendo alguma coisa.

"Próxima estação: Nakano..."

Anunciaram no metrô. Me voltei em sua direção, dessa vez ela estava com a cabeça erguida me fitando. Tinha uma expressão curiosa, e naquela distância eu podia ver todos os detalhes do seu rosto. Seus olhos eram de um verde diferente do meu, eram mais escuros, com pontinhos castanhos e confusos.

- Você não está muito interessado, não é?

Não respondi, só continuei a fitando. Pude notar seus lábios ressecados e um fio de suor descendo pelo pescoço. Seria normal, se não estivesse tão frio.

- E se ele descobrir que estamos procurando tudo isso?

- Não sei... Não acho que tenha muita importância. – respondi. Ela suspirou pelo nariz e voltou a olhar para o chão. Suas sobrancelhas franziram, e ela puxou o ar com mais força como se tivesse sentindo um pico de dor repentina.

- Você não está bem. – disse e logo depois o trem parou.

A puxei pelo braço a arrastando para fora do vagão. Ela relutou por um segundo e disse qualquer reclamação que não dei muita atenção. Quando já estávamos no lado de fora e todos os passageiros já haviam entrado e saído ela puxou o próprio braço e nem precisei fitá-la para ver o quanto irritada ela estava.

- Você é idiota? Já não te disse para parar com isso? – ela não gritou, mas era muito notório o quanto que ela se esforçava para fazê-lo. E por alguma razão percebi que ela estava mais irritada do que o normal. – E onde que aqui é a estação Okubo?

Suspirei cansado e levei minhas mãos aos cabelos bagunçando-os. Gostaria de entender por que ela estava tão irritada.

- Agora teremos que esperar...

Sinceramente estou sem paciência para escutar tudo.

- Você não está bem. – eu disse simples e logo depois me arrependi de tê-lo feito. Ela me olhou ainda mais furiosa, abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas não saiu nada. Segundos depois ela abaixou a cabeça, franziu as sobrancelhas, mordeu o lábio inferior e suas mãos tremerem levemente.

Não sei por que, mas instintivamente segurei sua mão esquerda e a levantei. Estava úmida de suor.

- Você está suando, tremendo e ainda estava naquele vagão sufocante. – ela me fitou. – Você não está bem. O que você tem? – perguntei inexpressível , como sempre fazia. Ela em resposta voltou a olhar para o chão. Segundos depois escutei e vi seus lábios dizendo qualquer coisa, mas não entendi.

- Fale mais alto.

- Cólica. É isso: Cólica.

Pisquei duas vezes.

- Sabe, aquela dor que nos mulheres normalmente sentimos quando esta...

- Eu sei o que é cólica. – a interrompi. Não precisava de explicações desnecessárias – Seria melhor se você tivesse dito e íamos ao Shogi depois.

- Viu? É isso que eu to falando. – ela começou parecendo frustrada... Ou algo assim. – Não sou frágil, não preciso de você o tempo todo com essa conversa de que não posso ou não devo fazer aquilo.

Não disse nada, apenas continuei a fitando.

- Não gosto quando você vem duvidando da minha capacidade. E é só uma cólica. – ela terminou suspirando.

Tudo bem... Eu admito: Nunca tinha parado para pensar naquilo. Não havia notado o que a deixava sempre tão irritada. Pensei que fosse teimosia, apenas orgulho... Ou qualquer coisa semelhante a isso.

- Tudo bem. – respondi simples. Ela em resposta só suspirou e deu as costas começando a andar em direção a saída da estação, como se estivesse cansada e desistido daquela situação toda.

Não pensei muito, só andei em sua direção e antes que ela subisse as escadarias a puxei pelo braço.

- Haruno... – comecei e por alguma razão dei uma pausa, talvez em uma tentativa de enfatizar – Está tudo bem, não há problemas. Podemos resolver isso amanhã.

- Quero resolver isso hoje. – ela respondeu neutra. – Vamos até o Shikamaru hoje.

Concordei com a cabeça. Compraríamos um remédio, tomaríamos algo quente e depois íamos até Shikamaru descobrir qualquer coisa em relação ao possível assassinato do professor Sarutobi.

Baguncei os cabelos e em silêncio voltamos para esperar o próximo metrô. Estava sendo um dia longo.

* * *

><p>NA:** Eu achei o capítulo estranho haha. Na realidade não aconteceu nada, só teve eles dois e tudo girou em torno deles... Me desculpem por isso, mas agora eles vão parar com essa implicância paralela e podemos deixar o relacionamento deles com o caso Nuvem Vermelha (Desculpa a falta de criatividade) mais acelerado... Ou seja: Muita coisa irá acontecer em breve. Quem irá morrer, heim, heim? Palpites? **

**Quanto a Matsuri e a cartinha de amor eu confesso que eu adorei escrever essa cena hauha' A cena do metrô também, já que todas as cenas anteriores de suposto romance entre os dois era sempre narrada pelo ponto de vista da Sakura. Sem mais comentários, só digo: Gaara, seu lindo.**

**Quanto a cena do metrô foi outra cena que eu tive muito receio em escrevê-la, o maior receio mesmo é pelo clichê, mas a achei super necessária para o desenvolvimento do Gaara... Afinal, até agora não está muito explícito por que ele é uma pessoa tão reservada, e realmente ter tanto contato humano para ele é uma novidade... E bom, apesar da Sakura ser meio chatinha e de certa maneira insensível ela ainda continua sendo mais sociável e com mais experiências humanas que o Gaara. Inclusive ninguém deu muita atenção a presença do Sai na história? **

**E bom, confesso para vocês que ando bem desanimada com o número de comentários, não que eu deixarei de escrever por causa disso, mas por exemplo no último capítulo só recebi 3 comentários. E três pessoas favoritaram ... Eu acho estranho que seja uma história com tantos alerts e favoritos, mas com tantos poucos comentários. Devido ao tempo e por isso também, responderei todos os comentários no próximo capitulo, mas de qualquer forma muito obrigada D. F. Braine e Calliepatterson e as pessoas que favoritaram também, é bom saber que estão acompanhando. Mas enfim, próximo capitulo terça-feira que vem ;) **

**Até e beijos de limão (você sabia que limão reduz o apetite?)**

**Oul K.Z **


	12. Fotografias

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

**Fotografias**

* * *

><p><em><strong>14 de outubro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Centro de Tóquio, 10h25min<strong>

Acordei sem razão alguma.

(...)

Olhei para o lado, em direção ao chão do meu quarto, e vi a carta rosada saindo do bolso. Não sabia quem era Matsuri, na realidade de todas as declarações que eu recebi até hoje nenhuma delas eu conhecia a garota. Mas isso não vem ao caso, tenho que me levantar e ir para a aula.

Verdade. Hoje é sábado. Sem aula, sem terraço, sem Haruno encima de mim.

Falando nela, me pergunto por que ela não me esperou.

Senti um cheiro doce, como de chocolate quente. Sei que coisas doces não deveria ter cheiro, mas para mim elas sempre tiveram forte aroma. Principalmente cookies de chocolate.

Acho que vou deixar o banho de lado e vou logo tomar o café da manhã.

Quando cheguei à cozinha vi que minha irmã acabava de assar biscoitos. Peguei um ainda na bandeja e quase queimei os dedos. Temari riu e disse qualquer coisa que justificasse sua risada. Sinceramente fico meio lerdo pela manhã e não fico muito atento ao que dizem.

- Garotas ficam mais irritadas _naqueles_ dias? – perguntei repentinamente e minha irmã voltou-se lentamente em minha direção com uma cara de interrogação. – Você sabe.

- Sim, eu entendi. Mas por que você quer saber isso?

- Nada demais, só estava me perguntando.

Ele me fitou por um momento me analisando.

- Ficamos mais irritadas, sensíveis e, como diz Shikamaru, problemáticas.

Isso me lembra que ainda não consegui conversar com a Haruno sobre a conversa que ela teve com o Nara ontem a noite. Me pergunto se teria algum problema se nos encontrássemos no final de semana.

O interfone tocou duas vezes, peguei dois biscoitos e coloquei um na boca. Chegando à porta me dei conta que eu tinha me esquecido de conferir quem era. Bom... Se fosse alguém querendo matar o chefe do departamento de crimes hediondos acho que seria muito azar.

No entanto, quando abri a porta vi que era só a Haruno. O que ela faz aqui eu realmente não sei.

Ela está na minha frente, vestida em roupas normais, um short jeans e uma blusa listrada. Nunca havia notado que a Haruno tinha seios e quadris bem femininos. Mas isso não vem ao caso, ela continua na minha frente sem dizer nada apenas com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

Ficamos três segundo assim até que eu me dei conta que eu estava só com uma calça moletom. E que por isso ela não me olhava direito.

- Me desculpe, entre por favor. - eu disse, dei as costas deixando a porta aberta e segui em direção ao meu quarto. Coloquei uma blusa qualquer, voltei para sala... E o pior tinha acontecido.

Deixei a Haruno em minha casa por 3 minutos e agora ela estava conversando alegremente com minha irmã.

**Sakura, Centro de Tóquio, 10h30min**

A ideia inicial não era visitar o Sabaku sem avisá-lo, mas ele não atendia ao telefone, então vim de qualquer modo. Não perguntem exatamente por que, mas eu estava desocupada e ele simplesmente me deixou plantando ontem à noite.

Quando cheguei me deparei com a figura mais estranha possível... Talvez não seja estranha a palavra, mas me deparar com Gaara só de calça, com cara de sono e com um biscoito pendurado na boca não é exatamente uma cena comum. Não que seja desagradável, ou incômoda... Mas nossa... Como ele é branco.

Mas enfim, voltando a minha atual situação eu fui abandonada na porta do apartamento – isso não deveria ser chamado apenas de apartamento – enquanto ele adentrava sem dizer mais nada.

- Não liga para o Gaara, ele é assim mesmo.

Uma mulher falou mostrando apenas sua cabeça no corredor. Ela sorria e depois jogou uma piscadela. Pela idade não poderia ser a mãe do Gaara, mas de qualquer modo nunca imaginei que o Sabaku morava com alguém que soltasse piscadelas por ai.

Com aquilo me senti mais confortável para entrar, e segui em direção ao corredor, até me deparar com a cozinha. Imensa e linda, diga-se de passagem.

- Sou Temari, irmã do Gaara. – ela disse logo depois que entrei. Sorria enquanto lavava as louças. - Você é a Matsuri, a dona da carta de amor? – percebi que ela soltou uma risada pelo nariz e por algum motivo senti vontade de rir também.

- Não, carta de amor não faz muito meu estilo.

- É uma pena então, pensei que finalmente meu irmão tinha tomado jeito. – comentou e soltou uma risada baixa. Logo depois enxugou as mãos com uma toalha. Ela parou para me observar por um segundo, tinha uma expressão suave e analítica.

- Vocês estão namorando?

Não tive tempo de responder, pois Gaara tinha acabado de entrar na cozinha, agora vestido, e sem dizer nada pegou mais dois biscoitos sobre uma pequena mesa no canto.

- Estava falando sobre a Matsuri com sua amiga que você ainda não me apresentou. – Temari comentou enquanto se sentava sobre o balcão de mármore. Apesar de parecer ser mais velha que Gaara, tinha um comportamento jovial, o que torna tudo ainda mais surreal. O Sabaku não disse nada, apenas pegou duas xícaras e as encheu de café.

- Você gosta de café forte, certo?

Fico surpresa que ele saiba intuitivamente tão bem todos os meus gostos.

- Sim, com açúcar, por favor.

- Não vai apresentar mesmo? – Temari fingiu uma reclamação.

- Sakura Haruno, representante do 3º ano.

- Muito prazer Haruno. – ela disse alegre. Eu sorri e fiz uma reverência... E o normal seria que as apresentações parassem ali, mas, por algum motivo insano, o sociopata funcional continuou...

- E gosta de cappuccino, medrosa, chantagista, manipuladora e sofre de TPM naqueles dias.

Acho que minha cara deve estar muito vermelha agora. E Temari está rindo enquanto seu irmão, muito cretino, toma mais um gole de seu expresso.

- Não ligue, Sakura-san. As habilidades sociais dele são péssimas. – ela disse e continuou com um sorriso nos lábios como suprimindo uma risada. – E caso precise, eu tenho um ótimo remédio para cólica.

Agora definitivamente eu devo está vermelha. Não que admitir minha atual situação seja algo constrangedor, mas aquele _contexto_ todo me parecia muito absurdo.

- Fique com vergonha não. Isso é sinal que vocês são íntimos e isso me deixa feliz.

Não tive tempo nem de ficar surpresa ou comentar qualquer coisa sobre aquela suposição – que anda me perseguindo nos últimos dias – pois Gaara já tinha me puxado para fora da cozinha. Com isso só puder ver um sorriso estampado no rosto de sua irmã. Aposto que ela pensa que tenho um relacionamento com o Sabaku... E me pergunto por que mais uma pessoa estava achando aquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Centro de Tóquio, 10h40min<strong>

- Por que você não me esperou? – ela me perguntou segundos depois que fechei a porta do meu quarto. Voltei-me em sua direção e pude perceber certa irritação em sua pergunta.

- Houve um desencontro. Te esperei durantes uma hora até que vi Shikamaru saindo sozinho.

Ela levou uma das mãos até as temporas e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Deixou o café no criado mudo sem nem ao menos tocar nele. Depois de um tempo com uma expressão neutra continuou:

- E se eu precisasse de você?

Eu realmente não a entendendo, há menos de 36 horas ela estava chateada comigo devido eu me "preocupar" demais, agora, nesse exato momento, ela se irrita por que houve um pequeno e óbvio desencontro. Seja paciente, como Temari explicou TPM é uma situação verídica e muito séria.

- Desculpa. – pedi. – Mas o que aconteceu lá dentro?

- O Nara suspeitou logo de cara, eu disse que estava curiosa e que tinha o visto em Shibuya dias antes, ele parecia um pouco incomodado.

- Ele sabe que um professor não pode ser pego ali.

- Ou talvez ele soubesse o que o Professor Asuma queria ali.

- É uma opção.

- De qualquer modo ele parecia se esquivar do assunto. A única informação que ele me deu é que Asuma foi atraído até o local e que algue tinha telefonado para ele antes de sair.

- Ou seja, ele foi atraído para lá, seja por alguma chantagem ou por que ele conhecia o assassino.

- Exatamente igual a Jiraiya.

Ela se sentou melhor em minha cama, ficando de pernas cruzadas, logo depois pegou meu travesseiro colocando em seu colo e servido de apoio. Tomou um gole de seu café, voltou-se depois me fitando e pelo que percebi ela esperava que eu dissesse qualquer coisa.

Ela está com maquiagem hoje, mais pálida e com os olhos marcados. Me pergunto se ela sempre se arruma assim nos finais de semana ou se ela tem algum motivo especial para isso.

- Você vai sair hoje?

- Desculpa? – ela perguntou confusa. Não disse nada. – Ia sair com a Tenten e o Naruto, por quê?

Balancei a cabeça.

- Nada, apenas uma observação. – me levantei da minha cadeira e segui até a minha escrivaninha pegando uma chave. Sabia que não podíamos chegar nenhuma conclusão, então teríamos que conseguir por outros meios além do diálogo e suposições.

Fui até o corredor e vi minha irmã no computador em seu quarto, aparentemente ocupada com algum trabalho universitário, meu irmão não estava em casa e meu pai havia saído nas primeiras horas do dia. Voltei para o quarto e me deparei com a Haruno com o retrato de minha mãe em suas mãos.

- Você não se parece muito com ela.

- Eu sei.

- Provavelmente você é mais parecido com seu pai – ela disse séria ainda olhando para o retrato. – Ela faleceu?

Por algum motivo demorei um pouco para responder. Repentinamente conversar sobre minha mãe me pareceu demasiado incômodo.

- Quando eu tinha seis anos.

Ela voltou-se para mim, me fitando séria.

- Entendo. – Achei estranho que ela não dissesse que se lamentava ou qualquer coisa do gênero. – Os meus morreram quando eu tinha nove. – Agora estava explicado, porque ela vivia com a avó, de qualquer modo ela não aparentava estar triste... Ou talvez já estivesse simplesmente acostumada.

Segundos depois se levantou e pegou sua bolsa como se indicasse que estava indo embora. Eu realmente gostaria que a Haruno deixasse suas intenções mais claras, primeiramente ela me faz uma visita sem avisar, reclama, pergunta sobre minha vida pessoal e depois vai embora. Eu realmente gostaria muito que ela fosse mais simples.

- Antes de você ir, vamos tentar uma coisa.

Andei em direção à porta, e a esperei sair. Ela parecia receosa e segurava a bolsa com as duas mãos me observando interrogativamente. Ela deu alguns passos para frente e antes que ela saísse do corredor a puxei pela mão a levando até o escritório de meu pai, não pretendia que minha irmã percebesse e por isso fiquei satisfeito quando a Haruno não disse nada e apenas seguiu.

As mãos dela estão suadas. Ou me pergunto se são as minhas.

- Escritório do seu pai?

Concordei com a cabeça e depois segui em direção a escrivaninha. Me sentei, abri uma das gavetas com a chave e peguei o notebook.

- Seu pai é da polícia... Será que ele... – ela não terminou de falar e pelo reflexo do computador eu percebi que ela estava sorrindo. Ela havia entendido tudo, mas não sabia que...

- Não sei a senha, é ridículo tentar também.

- Deixe-me tentar.

Ela se sentou em meu lugar e ficou um tempo olhando para a tela do computador. Voltou-se para mim com um sorriso fino nos lábios perguntando:

- Como é o seu pai?

Pisquei algumas vezes. Nunca me perguntei exatamente como era o meu pai. Talvez um homem calado, discreto, sem emoções e que seguia a vida por ser apenas uma questão existencial.

(...)

Nunca havia notado o quanto éramos parecidos.

- Gaara?

Percebi que estava a encarando sem dizer nada por muito tempo. Pedi desculpa e ela desmanchou o sorriso lentamente sem tirar seus olhos de mim.

- Entendi. – ela voltou seus olhos para a tela do computador mordendo o lábio inferior. – Sua mãe morreu de quê?

A pergunta me surpreendeu, pois ninguém nunca havia me perguntado com tanta naturalidade sobre aquele assunto. E talvez por isso eu tenha dito muito baixo:

- Suicídio.

Essa palavra soou muito estranha vinda da minha boca, com minha voz, com os grandes olhos da Haruno sobressaltados em minha direção. Segundos depois eu percebi que seu corpo se moveu indicando que ela se levantaria, mas repentinamente parou e voltou-se a sentar, senti uma veia sobressaltando em meu pescoço. Por algum motivo fiquei assustado com a possibilidade da Haruno me abraçar.

Não quero ser tocado por causa disso.

Engoli em seco e me ajeitei em pé ficando ereto. Segui em direção à janela e me sentei no parapeito pegando um objeto decorativo parecido com um globo. Queria afastar aquele assunto, queria me afastar dela, queria me afastar... A encarei.

Pergunto-me se mesmo eu ficando distante ela ainda pode ficar por perto.

Isso não tem sentido.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos até que ela perguntou:

- Quando que foi isso?

- Não quero conversar sobre isso.

- A data, me diga a data.

Não entendi o porquê da pergunta mais só respondi: três de março de 1993. Segundos depois a vi sorrindo.

- Você realmente não havia tentado essa data? – tinha um tom divertido, segui em sua direção e quando vi estávamos logados na conta de meu pai. Por algum motivo me senti realmente patético.

Me sentei novamente na cadeira, não havia qualquer programa instalado pelo visto, no desktop só tinha a lixeira e "meu computador" ... Fico surpreso que meu pai ainda use Windows nos dias de hoje. Mas isso não vem exatamente ao caso.

- Será que seu pai guarda os arquivos do caso no computador?

- Não sei... Não sei nem se ele é responsável por esse caso.

Joguei em pesquisa todos os arquivos de imagem, demorou exatamente alguns segundos para seguir uma lista de pequenas fotos. No reflexo do computador vi o sorriso enorme da Haruno.

Havíamos achado o que procurávamos.

Ampliei uma aleatória nas centenas de imagens e nos deparamos com o corpo nu de um senhor de idade. Tinhas os cabelos brancos compridos e ensanguentados, provavelmente por uma batida na cabeça, sua pele era flácida, enrugada e cravado em seu peito estava a nuvem.

Meu pai realmente estava investigando aqueles assassinatos. Não sei se isso é exatamente sorte.

A Haruno pegou um pen-drive da bolsa e me entregou. Ainda sorria empolgada. Me pergunto como um sorriso pode durar tanto em um rosto que estava sempre zangado. Selecionei as fotos e enviei... Sentia a ansiedade da Haruno ao meu lado, a observei pelo canto dos olhos e percebi o quanto estava empolgada. De alguma maneira isso me preocupa, principalmente pela instabilidade de seu humor. E apesar de toda aquela _quase-conversa_ no metrô, ainda acho que ela não deveria estar envolvida com tudo isso. Suspirei... E com o meu suspiro veio o barulho da porta de entrada.

Me pergunto se é a Temari. Escutei o som dos sapatos sociais. Não. Era o meu pai. Droga.

Cancelei a transferência em 40%, dei o pen-drive para Sakura, desliguei o computador o guardando rapidamente da gaveta. Exatos três segundos depois meu pai havia aberto a porta e nos fitava neutro.

(...)

- Prazer, sou Sakura Haruno, amiga do Sabaku-san.

Acordei do meu transe ao escutar a voz demasiada simpática da Haruno. Meu pai fez ma reverência discreta e depois voltou seus olhos para mim me perguntando sem dizer nada o que eu estava fazendo aqui.

- Você tinha uma esposa muito bonita. – Sakura disse com um sorriso e meu pai a encarou. Em suas mãos estava um retrato de minha mãe, que outrora ficava repousado em um criado-mudo. – Eu peço desculpa, mas eu realmente queria saber como era mãe do Gaara-san.

A Haruno realmente tem o pensamento acelerado.

- Eu não costumo deixar meu escritório aberto. – meu pai falou enquanto a encarava, logo depois deslizou seus olhos em minha direção. Entendi o que ele insinuava.

- Estava aberto. – respondi simples e sério. – E ela pediu para conhecer pelo menos um pouco a oka-san. – continuei sem tirar meus olhos sobre ele. Ele voltou em direção a Haruno com uma expressão estranhamente suave e ficamos em silêncio. É complicado tentar adivinhar o que passa pela cabeça do meu pai, mas dúvido muito que ele suspeitasse que seu filho investigava um dos seus caso por simples monotonia do seu dia-a-dia.

- Eu peço desculpa por ter insistido. – Sakura fez uma reverência e logo depois colocou o retrato no lugar. – Até logo. – Ela andou com uma expressão suave em direção a porta e segui até meu pai.

- Não esqueça suas chaves na fechadura. – falei sério e depois sai. Ele apenas abaixou o olhar, como se estivesse decepcionado com alguma coisa, mas não disse nada. Na realidade meu pai raramente direcionava suas palavras até mim, e talvez por isso eu achasse tão estranho que mantivéssemos um conversa com mais de duas frases.

Mas isso não importa, a grande droga nisso tudo é que logo após eu sair daquele escritório, deixando a chave da escrivaninha pendurada na fechadura, na esperança que ele acreditasse que ele mesmo tinha esquecido ali, eu havia a perdido e provavelmente não poderei nunca mais tocar naquele computador.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Desculpa o atraso, meu computador teve probleminhas e eu perdi o andamento de todos os capítulos. Maravilha, não acham? Bom, finalmente o capítulo 12 saiu e creio que teremos mais uns três capítulos até encerrar a primeira parte da fic. Resumindo, muita coisa vai ser declarado até o capítulo quinze. Não escrevi a parte do Shikamaru pela falta de tempo mesmo e por que eu poderia simplesmente resumi-la nessa cena do quarto.**

**Gostei desse capítulo pela simples presença do pai do Gaara, minha gente, eu não sei nem o nome dessa pessoa, mas mesmo assim o adoro. Alguém sabe me dizer o seu nome? Acho que foi citado no mangá, mas sou tão desatualizada (preguiçosa) que não achei nos Wikipédias da vida. E eu sei que não teve qualquer informação realmente relevante para o caso, mas é que quando eu percebi ele já estava enorme e decidi escrever a descrição das fotos apenas no capítulo seguinte. Desculpa por isso tambem, mas foi o ritmo mal calculado, quem escreve sabe como funciona.  
><strong>

**E se você acompanha a história não deixe de comentar, você sabia que a quantidade de comentários também é uma maneira de divulgar a fic? Alem de vocês me ajudarem expressando suas opiniões, ainda me ajudam muito pela simbologia que é "a quantidade de comentários.", eu sei que é chato e de certa maneira muito mesquinho, mas de qualquer forma o f . f. net sempre funcionou assim, certo?**

**E pedidos de desculpas pelo atraso principalmente para B. Lilac, Conny e D. F. Braine que estão sempre acompanhando o andamento da história, agradeço de verdade os comentários e prometo não atrasar tanto na próxima vez.**

**D. F. Braine**: Não sabe o quanto que fico satisfeita ao saber que alguém tenha gostado do Naruto, eu sempre o acho tão mal explorado nas fanfics, sempre meio babaca, superficial e eu o acho um dos personagens mais sensíveis da série... Apesar de alguns deslizes dele, mas perdoamos haha. Ahhh, o Gaara não foi rude... Foi? Hauha' talvez um pouquinho, mas não consigo vê-lo sendo grosso com uma garota que lhe faz uma declaração. E bom, acho que nem ele tenha percebido o quanto que ele é cuidadoso com a Sakura... Mas do contrário não seria o Gaará né? Haha

**B. Lilac: **Acerola é bom, gosto do suco, mas só quando é feito da fruta, esses sucos de poupa não aparece acerola. Fique na dúvida de deixar aquela cena do Naruto e Sakura no jeito que ficou, pois como você disse apesar de simplória e graciosa ela nos deu pequenos elementos indispensáveis para o andamento... Alem de um susposto romance. E sim, eu matei o Asuma, tadinho, alem de morrer no anime, morre na minha fic. Mas alguém tinha que morrer haha, e eu gosto tanto do Asuma que eu não poderia ser ausente na minha fic... Mesmo que como morto. Ou talvez ele simplesmente tenha um papel fundamental na história. E sim, o Gaara é simplesmente muito Gaara, ou seja... haha

**Isabela: **Fico feliz de verdade que tenha gostado e espero que continue acompanhando. E não é querendo fazer propaganda, mas dizem por ai que o maior atrativo dessa fanfic é o Gaara haha, estou brincando. Falando sério agora, fico também muito feliz que ele tenha te conquistado... Ele é um tanto complicadinho, mas sendo esse gentlemen disfarçado, creio que é inevitável não insistir nele.

**Conny: **Fique tranquila e acompanhe quanto estiver com tempo, só o fato de você acompanhar já é um grande estimulo. Os assassinatos começarão a fazer sentido agora, e muita coisa ficará clara no próximo episódio (assim espero). E apesar de tudo isso eu acabei criando um vício de escrita que é simplesmente encaixar todo tempo uma ceninha dos dois juntos... Bom, espero que esse vicie não desvio o ponto da fic hauha'

**Calliepatterson****: **É verdade, acho que pelo fato de conhecemos muito pouco do Gaara a não ser a postura séria e responsável, nos sentimos na liberdade de fazê-lo um pouco fofo. Li uma história que ele adorava cookies, e foi até por causa dessa história que eu não resisti em deixá-lo como um fã de doces haha'.

**Até mais!**

**Beijos de castanha (você sabia, que ao contrário de tudo que eu divulguei até agora, castanhas são extremamente calóricas?)**


	13. Flores

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**Flores**

* * *

><p><strong><em>14 de outubro de 2007<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, próximo ao colégio Kitagawa às 10h49min.<strong>

Estava curioso quanto à nova franquia do Donatello que foi inaugurado na semana passada. O mais complicado foi convencer a Haruno de ir, ela ficou metade do caminho reclamando que era muito próximo do nosso colégio, e que não gostaria de esbarrar com nenhum aluno no seu precioso final de semana. Aposto que ela só estava demasiada ansiosa para ver as fotos, e se dependesse dela sentaríamos em qualquer parquinho de criança para vê-las.

Mas sinceramente eu preciso de cafeína. Tudo bem, eu sei que eu acabei de tomar um expresso em casa, e confesso também que poderíamos ir a qualquer loja de conveniência... Mas eu realmente estava curioso quanto a esse local. Isso me faz perceber que desde que conheço a Haruno, ou melhor, persigo esses assassinatos, minha vida tem se tornado agitada o suficiente para me provocar a coragem e força de vontade para sair de casa em um final de semana e seguir até um bar café há vários bairros de distância...

Meu expresso chegou logo depois que a Haruno se levantou para ir até o banheiro. Um jovem homem, provavelmente vivendo seus 25 anos, me serviu. Tinha um sorriso afável, marcas debaixo dos olhos e o cabelo preso em um alto rabo de cavalo. Ficamos nos fitando por alguns segundos e me perguntei se ele esperava que eu agradecesse ou algo do gênero.

- Veio conhecer o Donatello? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim, fica próximo do meu colégio.

- Ah, você é estudante do Kitagawa. – ele pareceu refletir por um momento. – Muito estudantes vêm aqui, mas você é o primeiro a pedir café.

Isso me faz pensar que a Haruno provavelmente vai pedir um cappuccino... Apesar de que já tomamos café suficiente por hoje... Ou não. Enfim, melhor pedir logo.

- E um cappuccino, também.

Ele concordou com um sorriso afável e de olhos fechados. Logo depois saiu. Minutos depois, o amigo da Haruno, Uzumaki, surgiu entrando pelo bar-café; tinha um sorriso imenso e se dirigia até o balcão sem se dá conta da minha presença. Acompanhei com olhos ele mudando de direção até a Haruno que acabava de sair do banheiro; a essa distância eu não podia escutar nada, apenas imaginar o que eles conversavam entre tantos sorrisos.

Isso me faz pensar que não é somente com Rock Lee que a Haruno é tão sociável. O cappuccino chegou momentos depois, desta vez, servido por uma garota (...). Percebi que o outro atendente estava conversando agora com o Uzumaki e a Haruno.

- O senhor deseja mais alguma coisa? – a garota perguntou com um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Neguei com a cabeça e voltei minha atenção para a Haruno alguns metros de distância, ela nos observava séria, e quando nossos olhos se cruzaram ela se voltou para o Uzumaki. A menina que me servia continuava em pé e supus que ela não tivesse entendido minha negativa.

- Não, obrigada. – disse em um tom neutro e ela fez uma reverência se retirando. Quando levei meu expresso até a boca, a Haruno se sentou a minha frente.

- Isso ainda nos fará mal. – ela comentou se servindo do seu cappuccino.

- Isso o quê?

- Tanto café, o que mais?

Não respondi, nem disse nada. Notei que o Uzumaki tinha sumido de vista e retirei da minha bolsa o Tablet. Se ele suspeitava de algo, como a próprio Haruno já havia comentado, eu queria evitar ao máximo aumentar essas suspeitas.

- Sabaku. – levantei os olhos até a Haruno, que me fitava neutra. – Você ganha alguma mesada-salário?

- Mesada-salário?

- É. Tablet, uma moto, só come fora.

- Não, não ganho. – voltei minha atenção ao Tablet conectando o pen-drive com as fotos.

- Quem paga a conta do seu cartão?

- Meu pai. – respondi simples.

- Você é um playboyzinho, né?

Levantei a cabeça a fitando por um momento. Ela tinha o rosto apoiado no dorso da mão e me encarava séria. Só levantei uma sobrancelha em resposta, e ela voltou sua mirada para a janela suspirando alto. Não entendo essa Haruno. Há 5 minutos estava toda sorridente com o Uzumaki, e agora está mal-humorada – novamente – por que o meu pai paga a minha conta de cartão. Ótimo. Sim, estou sendo sarcástico.

- Sente aqui. – pedi e ela demorou a entender. – Para você ver melhor. – Ampliei uma das fotos, e ela logo depois estava sentada ao meu lado sem nenhum rastro de mal humor. Podia até ver pelo canto dos olhos que ela tinha um sorrisinho de canto. Melhor eu voltar minha atenção às fotos.

A primeira para minha grande decepção não era de Kiba Inuzuka. Na pressa de pegar o pen-drive acabei não podendo selecionar todas as fotos e provavelmente só estávamos com as últimas fotografias em mãos. Era do escritor Jiraiya, encontrava-se morto sobre a grama, com os braços e pernas esticadas; em seu peito, como tinha visto no necrotério, tinha uma nuvem "cravada" coberto de sangue, como uma ferida recém-feita por algum objeto cortante. Mas o mais peculiar, além da poça de sangue debaixo de sua cabeça – indicando uma batida ou quem sabe um tiro na lateral – eram as flores, caídas no chão, entorno de seu corpo, exatamente sete, todas diferentes, de cores vivas e bem cuidadas.

- Então os "xis" marcados no chão eram flores. – Haruno comentou, percebi que dessa vez ela não conseguia sorrir, provavelmente por estar diante de um cadáver – E como a Hiromi-san comentou, eram flores que pareciam dar vida aos mortos.

Me voltei em sua direção, seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhar não de empolgação ou da mesma maneira pelo qual refletiam no apartamento de Hiromi, mas de uma maneira aflita, emotiva, como se estivesse diante de algo intrigante, curioso, mas perturbador. Não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, mas parei de pensar a respeito quando ela voltou-se em direção ao tablet e me pediu para seguir até a próxima foto.

As fotos seguintes do corpo de Jiraiya não se diferenciaram, senão por alguns detalhes capazes de nos dá conclusões de que já sabíamos, como a ponte Arakawa, ou uma possível pancada na cabeça. A grande questão mesmo foi Asuma. Como imaginávamos, ele realmente tinha sido morto pelo mesmo assassino de Kiba e Jiraiya, alem da certeza disso, ver o corpo de nosso professor, inerte, sobre uma cama em um provável hotel de subúrbio, não foi exatamente agradável.

Sakura não conseguiu terminar seu cappuccino, nem ficar muito tempo olhando para a foto ampliada do corpo de Asuma. Mas assim como no de Jiraiya, eu pude ver a mesma nuvem tatuado no peito, as mesmas flores entorno do corpo, com a única diferença que não havia qualquer rastro de sangue no ambiente do assassinato. O que era estranho.

- Então estamos procurando por um serial-killer? – ela perguntou com a voz baixa e sem me fitar.

- Provavelmente sim.

- Então ele tem que ter uma assinatura, certo?

- Não necessariamente.

- Vamos supor que sim...

- Odeio suposi...

- Vamos supor que sim Gaara. – ela me interrompeu e me fitou intensamente. É a primeira vez que a Haruno me chama pelo primeiro nome. Acho que isso significa que eu devo ficar em silêncio e apenas esperar que ela continue a falar sem interrompê-la. – A assinatura dele, provavelmente, são as flores, logo a escolha do alvo está vinculada a isso. – ela continuou sem me fitar, logo depois pegou o tablet sobre a mesa e ampliou a foto do Asuma em direção ao topo de sua cabeça. – Veja, a ordem das flores está diferente. – ela passou para uma foto do escritor e mostrou que a flor no topo de suas cabeças divergia, mas que mantinha um ciclo, como se seguisse um sentido horário.

- Então temos uma ordem dos assassinatos...

- E o número de mortos.

Ela estava certa. Se cada flor simbolizava um alvo, logo...

- Mais quatro pessoas irão ser assassinadas por ele.

- Sim. Isso se a _suposição _– ela enfatizou – estiver correta.

- Se sua suposição estiver correta, os alvos carregam o significado das flores, certo? – ela concordou comigo, tinha um sorriso discreto e convencido nos lábios e por alguma razão isso me deu vontade de sorrir também, mas os músculos do meu rosto paralisaram.

Acho que gosto do sorriso sem convinhas da Haruno.

(...)

- Mas não conheço nenhuma dessas flores... E é complicado reconhecer também só por essas fotografias. – Ela comentou mordendo os lábios. – Essa aqui eu sei que é um Rosa...

Ela ficou tentando adivinhar quais eram as flores, enquanto isso eu tomei um pouco do meu expresso, mas já estava demasiado frio e acabei cuspindo de volta. Com isso ela soltou uma risada pelo nariz.

- Você parece uma criança de vez em quando. – ela comentou – comendo Cookies principalmente.

Ela voltou-se para mim sorrindo, não era o mesmo sorriso direcionado ao Uzumaki, era mais suave e sem as covinhas. Isso de alguma maneira, realmente, me agrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, colégio Kitagawa, dois dias depois às 16h20min.<strong>

O grupo de Ikebana no colégio Kitagawa era um típico grupo de colégio que alcançou certa popularidade e foi perdendo até cair quase que completamente no esquecimento. Apesar disso, muitas garotas o frequentava, principalmente as jovens riquinhas que necessitavam seguir a tradição da família... E se eu quisesse alguma informação sobre aquelas flores, imagino que ali seria um ótimo começo.

A sala de Ikebana ficava no primeiro andar, em um corredor com diversas salas destinadas a artes orientais, era uma sala grande, idêntica a qualquer outra no colégio, com o único diferencial que havia tatame e várias flores no fundo da sala. Tinha um cheiro insuportavelmente doce que me lembrou muito o apartamento de Hiromi.

Mas enfim, não havia absolutamente ninguém ali, e como as aulas já tinham acabado, só restava o barulho discreto de alunos descendo as escadarias a alguns metros de distância. Me lembrei que naquele mesmo local, Asuma e Ino se abraçavam. Em pensar que uma semana depois ele estaria morto.

Decidi que entraria na sala e esperaria pelo menos até às 17 horas na esperança de que alguém chegasse. A última coisa que eu quero são os olhos caídos do sociopata funcional, me dizendo "sua incompetente". Saco, no mínimo ele deveria estar aqui me fazendo companhia.

Passou cinco minutos até que ouvi a porta sendo arrastada. Hyuuga Hinata surgia na companhia do mesmo garoto pálido que estava com Naruto no dia que foi anunciado a morte do Asuma. Eles me encararam a princípio surpresos, mas logo o garoto sorriu para mim simpaticamente.

- O que deseja?

Sorri, o meu sorriso mais simpático.

- Estava em busca de uma ajuda. Queria conversar com algum membro do grupo de Ikebana, mas parece que hoje está vazio.

- Estamos sem material durante um tempo, mas provavelmente nas próximas semanas... - Hinata começou a falar, mas sua voz gradualmente foi abaixando e suas bochechas adquirindo uma coloração rubra. - Retornaremos com as aulas...

- Ah entendo, mas vocês não poderiam me indicar alguém? - perguntei olhando para o garoto pálido, que, se não me engano, se chamava Sai ou algo próximo disso. E, só comentando por alto, ele parece essas pinturas antigas.

- Não sou do grupo de Ikebana, estava apenas procurando a Yamanaka, mas pelo jeito ela não está aqui. - ele disse dando uma olhada no ambiente, levando um dedo até os lábios como se estivesse pensando seriamente sobre aquilo. - Mas de qualquer forma, acredito que a Hyuuga-san poderá lhe ajudar.

Olhei para a Hyuuga que me fitava ainda com as bochechas vermelhas. Senti que ela não negaria ajuda apesar de se sentir incomodada com minha presença. Concordei com a cabeça e sorrindo disse:

- Isso seria ótimo.

Sai fez uma reverência e se despediu. Ficamos sozinhas em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que ela se direcionou até uma ampla mesa no fundo da sala e colocou sua bolsa sobre ela. Hinata não me fitava e parecia se esforçar muito para estar ali.

- Como posso ajudá-la?

Queria identificar umas flores. Mas além do meu nome, não conheço mais nenhuma. - Soltei uma risada baixa fingindo que ria da minha própria ignorância. Percebi que ela relaxou um pouco e que sorria discretamente entre os longos fios negros.

- Você deveria se juntar ao grupo de Ikebana então, estamos com poucos membros.

Adoraria se eu tivesse tempo, mas tenho estudando muito para entrar na universidade.

- Entendo. - ela tentou um sorriso, mas ele não se sustentou por muito tempo. Repentinamente parecia um pouco melancólica. Talvez seja maldade, mas não perderia aquela oportunidade.

- Você tem visto o Naruto? - Ela arregalou os olhos e suas bochechas ficaram discretamente vermelhas. Eu reconhecia aquela expressão, não era constrangimento por se tratar do garoto que ela gostava, mas algo muito próximo de um incômodo contido. Algo como ciúmes. - Hyuuga-san? - a chamei gentilmente. Ela levantou o olhar em minha direção e continuei. - Você sabe que eu e o Naruto não temos nada, certo?

Ficou cabisbaixa, e vi que se esforçava para esconder um sorriso bem discreto. Então era realmente isso. A Hyuuga tinha ciúmes de mim com o Uzumaki. Sorri. Por algum motivo achei isso particularmente fofo da parte dela. (...) Me lembrei da Matsuri entregando a cartinha de amor para o Gaara. Me pergunto se ele já a respondeu...

- Mas de que maneira eu poderia identificá-las para você? - Hinata perguntou cortando meus pensamentos. Sorri percebendo que havia conquistado a sua simpatia.

Peguei da minha bolsa as imagens ampliadas que Gaara tinha entregado. Não tinha como ver nada além das flores e por isso dificilmente alguém reconheceria como ambiente de um assassinato. A entreguei, ela deu uma rápida olhada, e no segundo seguinte a porta se abriu.

- Hinata-chan?

Naruto havia aberto a porta com um sorriso quilométrico que se desmanchou nos segundos seguintes ao se dá conta da minha presença.

- Ah, olá Sakura-chan. - ele disse com um sorriso mais discreto, e depois com a voz neutra continuou - Hyuuga-san está ocupada?

Estreitei os olhos. Primeiro "Hinata-chan", depois "Hyuuga-san". Era muito óbvio e talvez por isso me sentisse incomodada, pois Naruto deveria me achar muito retardada para supor que eu não havia suspeitado de nada.

- Ela só está reconhecendo umas flores para mim. Não é Hinata-san?

- Sim. - ela demorou a continuar. - Mas eu peço desculpas em não podê-la ajudar, não consigo vê-las direito para reconhecê-las - ela parecia realmente sentida em não poder dizer mais nada que eu já não soubesse. Ótimo, Gaara vai adorar saber da minha incompetência.

Agradeci e depois direcionei meu olhar para Naruto com o meu melhor sorriso sarcástico. Ele mordeu os lábios, baixou o olhar e depois sorriu. Sabia que ele me pedia silenciosamente para eu manter aquilo em segredo, apesar de não saber exatamente o que significava "aquilo". Despedi-me dos dois e antes de sair da sala, me dei conta do quanto a Hyuuga tinha sofrido de ciúmes depois de apreciar aquela cena. Por algum motivo acho engraçado isso... Imagine se eu e o Naruto teríamos algo... Calma aí, esse é o Gaara e a garota baixinha do primeiro ano?

O sociopata funcional acabava de descer as escadarias, ele, sua cara sonolenta, e sua típica postura de _eu não me importo com ninguém. _Ao seu lado estava Matsuri com um sorriso gigante nos lábios, o fitando como uma idiota apaixonada. Eu me pergunto se ele aceitou sair com ela.

- Gaara-san? O que você acha... - Matsuri parou de falar, pois ele voltou-se em minha direção a ignorando. A princípio eu não disse nada. Até pensei em andar reto e deixá-los ali, mas meus passos simplesmente se moveram até eles e quando me dei conta eu estava sorrindo para a baixinha do primeiro ano.

- Desculpa interrompê-los, mas eu estava procurando exatamente você Gaara-san. - disse e fingi uma expressão de "Eu realmente peço desculpa, mas é mais importante."... Ou algo próximo disso.

- Ah tudo bem! - ela exclamou sorrindo. Um sorriso forçado, claro. Gaara não disse nada, continuava com a mesma inexpressão de sempre. - Nos encontramos depois então Gaara-san, até mais!

Ela saiu. Nem se despediu de mim. Como se fizesse alguma diferença. Quando ela sumiu no corredor ele voltou-se para mim perguntando.

- O que você quer falar comigo?

(…)

Sobre o que eu queria falar com ele...? Digo... Eu não sei. Nem sei por que eu disse isso. Droga.

- Bom... Não consegui descobrir o restante das flores... - minha voz travou, ele continuava me fitando esperando que eu falasse qualquer coisa. - E... - morreu novamente, mordisquei o lábio inferior.

- Era só isso?

- Sim... E parece que o clube de Ikebana irá fechar por um tempo...

- Por falta de material. Conversei com a professora.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar como, ele moveu-se em direção a escadaria. Ficamos entre os dois primeiros andares. Como é final da tarde a cor alaranjada transportava pela a enorme janela de vidro, deixando os cabelos de Gaara da mesma cor e sua pele sempre tão pálida e doente, rubra e quente. De alguma maneira essa imagem me incomoda. Um incômodo que não sei dizer se é realmente desagradável.

Ela é a professora de artes clássicas, a encontrei na sala dos professores, também a vimos no enterro do professor. - comentou neutro. Ele depois se curvou para pegar algo em sua bolsa carteira, e por algum motivo tive a leve sensação que Gaara estava sorrindo. Não com a boca... Com os olhos, que pareciam luzir.

- Veja. - ele me entregou as imagens das flores ampliadas, uma por uma dizendo com a voz rouca e baixa como se dissesse algum segredo. - Essa é Jacinto, que estava no topo, e suponho que seja a que estava no topo do corpo do Inuzuka, depois Tulipa Vermelha, Dália, Lantana, Orquídeas, Papoula e Rosa Vermelha.

- Algumas dessas flores eu nunca ouvi falar.

- Elas são raras aqui no Japão. - ele disse e senti uma empolgação que nunca havia sentido em sua voz. - A professora afirmou que Dália e Jacinto só se vendem em uma loja aqui em Tóquio, pois não é facilmente cultivada senão em estufa.

Acho que estou entendendo o motivo de tanta empolgação do Sabaku. Era óbvio demais.

- Podemos ir até lá e descobrir quem as comprou. - creio que falei alto demais e que estou com um sorriso enorme na minha cara. Mas não importei, por que estava surpresa demais pelo simples detalhe de que eu não era a única que sorria ali... Não, claro que Gaara não sorriria escandalosamente, mas havia um puxão de boca bem discreto que era até capaz de provocar uma covinha no canto dos lábios.

Ele deveria sorrir mais. Sabe, ele fica bem sorrindo.

Ok. Hora de voltar à realidade, Haruno. Ajeitei-me e continuei:

- Depois da aula?

- Hoje já está tarde, mas amanhã podemos ir. - ele ainda sorria discretamente, e repentinamente senti que aquilo também me incomodava. Me pergunto por que o Sabaku está tão bem humorado... Será que é pela Matsuri?

- Podemos ir amanhã então.

- Certo. Era só isso que você queria conversar comigo? – ele perguntou.

- Er... Sim. - ele moveu uma sobrancelha e eu entendi o que aquele movimento significava. - Desculpa se eu o retirei da companhia da Matsuri por algo como isso.

Ele me olhou confuso. Droga. O que eu estava falando? Era obvio que eu... Não. Não e Não. Dei-lhe as costas e subi o restante das escadas. Sinto que minhas bochechas estão vermelhas e que acabei de viver umas das cenas mais constrangedoras da minha vida. E não é por que se tratava da Matsuri, ou melhor, por que não se tratava da Matsuri, mas por que eu, por um milésimo de segundo, havia sentido e demonstrado...

Parei. Isso é loucura.

- Haruno? - me voltei do alto da escadaria. Gaara estava lá, me chamando, não sorria mais, nem com os olhos, e eu me lembrei de que o Sabaku não tinha qualquer discernimento social. E de alguma maneira isso me acalmou. - Amanhã, na saída.

Concordei com a cabeça e continuei meu caminho. Tenho certeza que o Sabaku não está entendendo nada, e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu fiquei satisfeita em saber que o ruivo doente era um sociopata funcional.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu prometi que a Sakura em algum momento iria parar de chamá-lo de sociopata funcional, mas agora já virou apelido carinhoso então creio que nem ela, nem eu gostaríamos de parar de chamá-lo assim haha . E, bom, antes que eu me esqueça, o Gaara sonolento, de moletom, e comendo biscoito fez muito sucesso e creio que se não fosse por isso eu não teria recebido tantos comentários hauha' Obrigada, Gaara, você será meu novo garoto propaganda haha<strong>

**Quanto ao mistério, bom, agora sabemos quais as flores vinculadas aos assassinatos e como ele deixa o corpo depois da morte. Creio que não dá para concluir muita coisa dai, mas a ida até floricultura no próximo capítulo nos dará algumas dicas.**

**Alguns comentários eu respondi por PM, não sei se todos receberam, caso não tenham recebido, me avisem.**

**D. F. Braine : **Por alguma razão eu acredito que o Gaara tenha muitas características do pai, acho que todo mundo adquire algumas características da família, mas do jeito que o Gaara é, meio socialmente alienado, ele não chegou a pensar seriamente sobre isso... E bom, depois do Rock Lee, acredito que a Temari seja a pessoa mais próxima do nosso Sabaku, e provavelmente a que o conhece melhor. E sim! Sakura é realmente dissimulada haha, dizem que na liderança o teatro é fundamental e ela manja super bem disso haha. OBS: Você não é a única que não desgostaria de vê-lo só de moletom, sonolento e com um cookie na boca haha

**Conny: **Acho que esse capítulo ficou bem clara os habilidades sociais da Sakura e principalmente o pensamento acelerado dela em relação a esse assunto. Enfim, fico feliz que esse jeitinho manipulador dela agrade, a princípio eu não achei que cairia muito bem com ela... Mas é que se ela não for assim, a história simplesmente não anda, principalmente pela falta de habilidade social do nosso Sabaku haha'

**Nana-chaan: **Uma nova leitora! Fico feliz, principalmente por causa do Naruto, que por mais que não esteja tão tapado assim como no anime, tenha agradado muita gente. E bom... Como você viu nesse capítulo, não é que ele não havia percebido o interesse da Hinata, como a Sakura já desconfiava, mas simplesmente era por que ele não queria deixar isso evidente... A questão é saber a razão disso. Bom, isso será esclarecido lá pela frente. Espero que continue acompanhando ;)

**Cahalmeidaf: **Acho impressionante o quanto que as pessoas ficam fascinadas por história de serial killer – somos algumas delas haha. Eu confesso que também não sou muito fã de primeira pessoa, na realidade, acho que essa é a minha primeira tentativa séria a respeito... E bom, estou surpresa com os resultados, por que , por mais que se perca um pouco da descrição, como vc disse, temos contato direto com as percepções do narrador, e isso facilita bastante em uma narrativa de mistério. E caramba, consegui desvirtualizar uma fã de Sasuke e Sakura ? Estou me achando um máximo haha', brincadeira, mas confesso para você que não desgosto de Sasuke e Sakura... Mas eu não tenho paciência para lidar com o Uchiha, e como sigo a filosofia de que mulher tem que se envolver por aquele que é digno dela, não consigo digerir muito bem os dois. Sobre o assassino, bom, não é que eu não possa lhe responder, mas é que é mais complicado do que se imagina para simplesmente dizer se ele por casualidade já apareceu ou não. Desculpa por isso, mas você vai ver que aos poucos o mistério será resolvido e nem precisará das minhas dicas =)

**Beijos de maçã (já experimentaram chá de maçã feita da casca da própria fruta? É uma delícia! Experimentem, vale a pena.) e até a próxima.**

**Oul K.Z**


	14. Frio

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

**Frio**

* * *

><p><em><strong>17 de outubro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Colégio Kitagawa, as 15h00min<strong>

Subi as escadarias já imaginando que a Haruno estaria ali me esperando. De alguma maneira quando eu abri a porta, eu podia vê-la, mas quando pisquei algumas vezes me dei conta que não existia alguem ali. Olhei o relógio, ela estava atrasada. Bem que ela poderia chegar o mais rápido possível para eu evitar ficar nesse frio absurdo, nem que eu tivesse que escutar suas reclamações, ou encarar a dualidade desse pequeno detalhe com aqueles sorrisos inconstantes, vezes sádicos ou animados por causa de um cappuccino.

Peguei minha carteira de cigarros, e acendi um. O cheiro de cigarro também me lembra a Haruno, por mais que ela insista em dizer que ela jamais teria o cheiro de tabaco. No entanto, a realidade é que bem discretamente o cheiro está ali... Até mesmo para um fumante como eu.

Escutei passos femininos subindo a escadaria. Deve ser ela. Me virei e me deparei com uma figura loira que me fitava surpresa. Ino Yamanaka. Ficamos no encarando por um momento e me dei conta que nunca havia notado realmente nela. Um pouco mais alta que a Haruno, com a expressão, no entanto mais natural, e um notável corpo mais maduro.

-Esperava alguém? – ela perguntou repentinamente, logo após sua expressão suavizar-se. Não conseguia, no entanto, identificar o que aquele conjunto de olhos, sobrancelhas e lábios significavam, talvez pela total ausência de trações de expressão.

- Não. – menti sem emoção e me voltei para frente, dando atenção ao meu cigarro. Por mais que a Haruno insistisse no vínculo da Yamanaka com tudo aquilo, a figura dela não conseguia despertar qualquer curiosidade em mim.

- E quer ficar sozinho? – ela perguntou e mesmo de costas eu podia senti-la se aproximando. Ela se colou ao meu lado, as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco. A fitando de lado percebi que a expressão totalmente incompreensível se mantinha lá.

- Não...

Ela suspirou longamente. E depois voltou-se em minha direção e pude ver um sorriso.

- Sua irmã está bem?

Levantei uma sobrancelha. Se ela queria minha atenção com aquela pergunta ela havia conseguido, por que quase ninguém daquele colégio sabia que eu tinha uma irmã.

- Não fique surpreso, Gaara-san – ela sorriu – Sou amiga do Shikamaru, e tenho notado sua presença no enterro do Asuma-sensei e do Kiba-kun. Sabe, você chama atenção.

Não disse nada. Ela voltou sua face para frente, agora sua expressão não era exatamente gentil, estava séria e distante.

- A Haruno também tem se interessado muito pela morte do sensei. O que você sabe a respeito? – apesar de ela perguntar, não me fitava.

- Que ele foi assassinado.

- E como você sabe disso?

Ela voltou-se na minha direção, séria e com as pupilas menores do que o esperado - naquele espaço mínimo entre a gente, eu podia ver perfeitamente seus olhos.

- Apenas ficamos sabendo, e ficamos curiosos quanto ao que aconteceu com Asuma-sensei, já que ele era tão correto. – menti neutro.

Ino se manteve em silêncio, parecia pensar por um momento.

- Não fique pesquisando a respeito, não é problema de vocês.

Ela parecia ansiosa, as mãos no bolso se contorciam sobre o tecido. Julgando por esse comportamento, é óbvio que a Yamanaka sabe de algo que nem eu ou a Haruno tem ideia do que se trata. E se isso fosse verdade, não quero que ela saia desse terraço achando que eu sou um inimigo... A questão é: o que eu faria para ela não achar isso? O que a Haruno faria para conseguir isso?

(...)

- Quando o Inuzuka faleceu eu fiquei sabendo de como você reagiu. – comecei, ela voltou-se para mim, as pupilas agora dilatadas. – E fiquei... Curioso quanto a você. – menti – Mas não tive coragem de oferecer meus lamentos e só fiquei observando de longe... Depois da morte do Asuma eu queria saber como você estava já que no enterro você parecia tão distante. – Acho que está fazendo sentido. – Pedi para a Haruno conversar com Shikamaru a respeito... – tentei um sorriso triste, apesar de eu ter certeza que pareço mais um boneco de cera – Mas acredito que ela fez as perguntas erradas.

A fitei e percebi que ela estava levemente surpresa. Fiquei três segundo mantendo contato visual. Sinceramente eu não sei como convencê-la da minha pseudo-preocupação com suas _perdas_, no entanto, me lembrei da Haruno, sentada em minha cama, com retrato da minha mãe em suas mãos, me dizendo sobre a morte dos seus pais... Se ela estivesse sofrendo, o que eu diria para ela?

- Me desculpa, eu só queria saber se você estava bem.

Me pergunto se a Haruno realmente ficou bem com a perda dos pais. Tenho a intuição de que não e isso de alguma maneira...

(...)

Voltei à realidade quando vi a Yamanaka me dando as costas e ficando parada por alguns segundos. Ela parecia respirar mais pesado, mas aposto que isto está mais vinculado ao frio do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Me desculpa Sabaku-san. – ela disse e percebi que antes de conseguir proferir essas palavras claramente, ela tinha se esforçado em demasia.

- Tudo bem. – respondi e ela sem dizer nada seguiu em direção à saída. Quando ela desapareceu da minha vista acendi outro cigarro e me voltei para frente me apoiando sobre a grade. Senti uma leve tontura e meu corpo relaxou, momentos depois escutei passos femininos subindo a escadaria... Deve ser a Haruno. Ainda bem, mas de qualquer modo me pergunto se a Yamanaka acreditou.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Colégio Kitagawa as 15:10<strong>

Já estava atrasada e Gaara provavelmente já deve estar com uma cara pior do que ele já tem. Ok, acho que essas minhas ofensas já estão ficando bastante sem sentido, já que nem eu mesma ando acreditando muito nelas. Depois daquela cena ridícula na escadaria, eu decidi que estava turvando minhas interpretações sociais por que não conseguia me convencer de certas qualidades do Sabaku. Se eu fosse sincera quanto a isso provavelmente eu conseguiria levar numa boa meu relacionamento com ele sem achar, necessariamente, que estava com... _Ciúmes_... Essa palavra soa tão absurda...

Decidi então que hoje eu tentaria ver apenas coisas positivas no sociopata funcional, e que assim, eu perceberia se tratar apenas de uma possível amizade ou admiração negada pelo meu orgulho inato. Faz sentido não faz? Decidi também, pela manhã que pararia de chamá-lo de sociopata funcional, mas simplesmente é impossível... Enfim, eu já me acostumei.

Isso não importa, a grande questão é que estou atrasada para me encontrar com ele e essas escadas parecem, repentinamente, com mais degraus do que o normal, e com pessoas ainda mais incômodas e atrapalhadas.

Um garoto surgiu exatamente no momento que eu virei um corredor, e não, eu não cai encima dele em uma típica cena de shoujou, mas parei exatos 10 centímetros a sua frente. Ele tinha os olhos arregalados e em suas mãos um vaso de flor.

Esse cheiro é realmente enjoativo.

- Cuidado. – ele falou depois de alguns segundos. Tinha voz neutra, sorria e foi nesse momento que eu me dei conta que se tratava do mesmo garoto de antes, Sai.

- Ah, me desculpe. – pedi e sorri também. Percebi que ele tinha uma expressão realmente suave e que em seu rosto existia uma mancha de tinta preta. – Está sujo. – eu indiquei com um dedo.

- Onde? – ele perguntou, aparentemente confuso, mas com o tom de voz levemente mais grave. Aquele típico tom onde imaginamos sair da boca do protagonista de um mangá-josei. Nunca me senti realmente surpreendida com esse tipo de pessoa, apesar de que nunca imaginei que Sai faria exatamente esse estereótipo.

O que poderia, de certa maneira, ser bem divertido.

- Aqui. – eu disse e passe meu polegar sobre sua face, a tinta ainda estava fresca então puxei um lenço de minha saia, limpei e lhe entreguei sorrindo. – pegue.

Ele soltou um suspiro pelo nariz enquanto sorria. Não estava surpresa com o meu comportamento, o que de alguma maneira me incomodou, já que esse tipo sempre esperava mais bochechas vermelhas do que uma reação à altura.

- Obrigada. – ele segurou o vaso de flores com uma das mãos e pegou o lenço. – Mas como você se chama, mesmo?

- Haruno Sakura.

- Sou Sai, acho que já nos esbarramos muitas vezes por ai.

- Verdade e me estranha que você não saiba realmente o meu nome. – provoquei um pouquinho, só pelo o tédio do momento. Coloquei uma mecha do meu cabeço atrás da orelha e com isso ele sorriu gentilmente. Acho incrível como eles sempre reagem a isso.

- Eu deveria saber, então?

- Quem sabe? –insinuei e logo depois subi alguns degraus da escadaria que seguia ao lado. – Foi um prazer Sai, a gente se ver. – respondi sem encará-lo e segui meus passos, deixando-o sem resposta.

Eu realmente devo estar muito necessitada de nicotina e com muito frio para me interessar por um rostinho bonito. Bom, logo, logo isso passa.

Subi o restante das escadarias e acabei esbarrando com Ino Yamanaka que simplesmente passou reto, sem me encarar, como se eu simplesmente não estivesse ali. Não dei importância e continuei até o terraço; me dei conta que a porta estava aberta e por algum motivo tive a sensação de que a Yamanaka tinha acabado de sair de lá.

Gaara estava apoiado na grade com um cigarro na boca. Aproximei-me, e de costas me apoiei com a ajuda dos cotovelos, ficando lada a lado com ele. Não podia ver completamente seu rosto, apenas o perfil, o cigarro pendurado nos lábios, e a expressão neutra que nem me deu o trabalho de encarar enquanto sentenciava:

- Você está atrasada.

- Desculpa, estava sendo apresentada para o novo professor de química, que irá substituir Asuma.

Ele não respondeu e não moveu qualquer músculo do seu corpo, apenas os olhos que me fitavam sérios e neutros.

Primeiro elogio do dia: Gaara realmente tem olhos bonitos, meio verdes, meio azuis... Talvez verde-água.

- Não foi minha culpa. – eu respondi, como se ele me dissesse alguma coisa com aquele olhar, por mais que não houvesse nada demais ali. Ele pegou o cigarro e apagou, soprando a fumaça pela a boca.

- Eu sei que não. – ele disse e se virou em minha direção se apoiando com o antebraço direito. Não parava de me fitar, não sorria, não dizia nada e aquilo realmente começou a me perturbar. Mas não há nada demais nisso, não é Haruno? Eu posso muito bem ficar em pé o fitando da mesma maneira sem sentir esse maldito incomodo na barriga. Não posso?

- Está sujo.

Acho que não. Ele levou um dedão próximo a minha orelha e limpou. Senti os pelos da minha nuca eriçar e provavelmente minhas maças corarem. Eu poderia perfeitamente reagir da mesma maneira que reagi com o estranho do Sai, mas não era os mesmo olhos, a mesma expressão... Não era o maldito sociopata funcional.

- Conversei com a Ino, ela desconfia de nós. – ele disse voltando-se para frente. Demorei alguns segundos para raciocinar e me dá conta que sua expressão não havia mudado em nada e que suas bochechas também estavam vermelhas, mas pelo frio.

Segundo elogio do dia: O Sabaku realmente fica bem de preto, principalmente de cachecol.

E eu não deveria estar o elogiando nesse aspecto. Me voltei para frente e esquentei minhas mãos com a boca, mais na intenção de esconder minha face de constrangimento do que numa intenção de aquecê-las.

- Ela percebeu que estávamos em todos os ambientes inapropriados. O enterro do Kiba, Asuma e nosso repentino interesse por ele.

- O Nara deve ter comentado algo a respeito.

- Muito provavelmente. – ficamos um momento em silêncio. – O que você sugere?

Estranhei, pois Gaara nunca me perguntava nada, apenas o fazia para concluir seus pensamentos ou verificar se estava correto... Apesar de que eventualmente minha opinião não tinha qualquer impacto.

- Podemos fazer nada, deveríamos nos preocupar mais com a situação das flores.

Concordou com a cabeça e seguimos em direção à saída do colégio em total silêncio. Ele saiu na frente, descendo as escadarias, depois o corredor, em seus passos lentos e médios, com suas mãos nos bolsos, vezes ou outra olhando pela janela, totalmente alheio ao mundo. A bolsa na altura do quadril não se movia e percebi que os movimentos de Gaara eram sempre suaves, discretos e de alguma maneira muito atraente.

Acho que a culpa mesmo é do perfil e dos olhos, fundos e inatingíveis. Como se estivesse apenas presente de corpo... Não sei dizer, mas nesse momento, onde vejo alguns olhares discretos – sem murmurinhos, porque convenhamos que isso só acontece em shoujou-mangá – notei o quanto que Gaara chamava atenção. Não de uma maneira semelhante ao Sai ou Naruto... Mas como se ele não pudesse ser tocado... É melhor eu parar de pensar a respeito.

Seguimos até a saída, descendo a rua em direção ao metrô, no entanto ao contrário de comprar os bilhetes, nos aproximamos de sua moto e ele me jogou sem me fitar o capacete.

- Você tem autorização para dirigir isso?

- Pareço ser maior de idade? – ele perguntou, não de maneira sarcástica. Respondi que não, ele voltou-se para mim, agora com o capacete na cabeça e logo depois mostrou uma habilitação com seu nome e data de nascimento datado em 19 de janeiro de 1985.

- E o seu pai sabe disso... Ele não é da polícia?

- Temari falou que ele na minha idade teve uma também. – respondeu sem emoção e naquele momento eu não contive um sorriso ao perceber que ele realmente era muito parecido com o pai. Ele me observou sem entender e sem a menor vontade de explicar, mesmo por que ele jamais admitiria isso, coloquei o capacete. Enquanto eu reajustava a fivela senti algo sendo jogado em meu pescoço. Demorei 2 segundo para perceber que era Gaara que tinha retirado seu cachecol e colocado em torno do meu pescoço; e por mais que isso soasse absurdamente gentil, ele não tinha qualquer expressão no rosto e só disse com sua voz neutra e abafada.

- Você vai congelar antes da gente chegar lá.

Fiquei sem reação por alguns segundos e só me movi quando ele se sentou na moto e me fitou me indicando calado que eu "andasse" logo, independente do que eu estava "fazendo".

Terceiro elogio do dia: Por mais que Gaara seja um sociopata funcional ele consegue ser realmente gentil às vezes. Só às vezes.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Floricultura Suzume, às 16h15min<strong>

Quando cheguei na floricultura ainda podia sentir os braços da Haruno entorno da minha cintura, me segurando com força. Apesar da ventania gelada no meu pescoço e a ausência de cachecol, foi interessante perceber que contato humano realmente significava calor... Apesar de eventualmente não ser a primeira vez que essa situação ocorre, e talvez tenha sido o frio que me fez perceber isso... Ou pelo, eu acredito, que o clima seja capaz de explicar a sensação confortável daquele abraço indireto – se é que eu realmente possa chamá-lo assim. Procurei ignorar isso quando percebi a expressão séria e concentrada da Haruno sobre a vitrine da loja, e me senti na obrigação de me voltar àquilo que realmente importava.

Entramos, soou o cintilar do sino e percebemos rapidamente a mudança de temperatura. O espaço da loja era pequeno e possuía um cheiro doce e quase sufocante. Havia apenas uma atendente, uma jovem mulher de cabelos negros e óculos redondos com certo aspecto maternal. Ela nos cumprimentou com um aceno, sorrindo e de olhos fechados.

Rapidamente Sakura já estava a minha frente, com uma expressão preocupada, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e as mãos na altura do peito o peito, se friccionando nervosamente.

- Boa tarde, eu e meu amigo estamos procurando umas flores. – ela fingiu observar a loja e continuou – Que são bem complicadas de achar.

- Quais seriam?

- Precisaríamos para um evento de Ikebana. – disse, ignorando a pergunta. – E o principal artista, nosso professor, nos disse que teria aqui. – Deu uma pausa e se inclinou em direção a florista – Chegou a comentar que ele mesmo compraria, mas não consigo falar de jeito nenhum com ele e o evento é daqui algumas horas. – sua voz soava ansiosa. Logo depois levou o polegar até a boca e começou a mordê-lo em sinal de nervosismo.

Aparentemente não somente eu, mas a florista também percebeu, a única diferença era que eu sabia perfeitamente que se tratava de um teatrinho típico da Haruno.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo, mas quais seriam as flores, querida? – ela perguntou gentilmente o que indicava que ela havia mordido a isca da Haruno. Sakura parou de morder o polegar sorrindo esperançosa.

- Dália e Jacinto.

A florista levantou por um milésimo de segundo as sobrancelhas e depois sorriu.

- Ela realmente são difíceis de serem cultivadas. – Deu uma pausa – Bom, em compensação elas são raramente procuradas, até mesmo por pessoas que praticam a arte de ikebana.

- Sim, meu professor comentou comigo, ele nunca tentou usar essas flores para fazer arranjos florais, mas há três semanas ele leu uma reportagem a respeito e as procurou por toda Tóquio. Não sei se ele chegou a pedir para a esposa, ou ao filho para comprá-las... Mas ele disse que tinha conseguido.

- Sim. – ela levantou um dedo como se lembrasse de algo – Imagino quem seja, alguém comprou essas mesmas flores, e se não me engano, tulipas também... E julgando pela idade era um rapaz bem jovem.

- Sim, deve ter sido nosso amigo Lee. – A Haruno sorriu empolgada como se seus problemas estivessem lentamente sendo resolvidos.

- Não me recordo o nome, mas era um rapaz alto, com pele bem delicada... – somente mulheres conseguem se lembrar desses detalhes, sinceramente. E muito esperto da parte da Haruno confesso. – Com o mesmo uniforme de vocês.

Ok, não me importo se ela é inutilmente detalhista, mas essa informação foi realmente boa. E a Haruno com seu sorriso imenso deve concordar comigo.

- Do meu colégio? Kitagawa?

- Sim, era bem bonito, mas dizendo ele que estava comprando para uma garota... Não comentou nada sobre Ikebana...

- Entendo. Ele deve ter aproveitado para comprar para Tenten-chan também... Mas ele voltou aqui hoje? Como nosso professor é meio perfeccionista ele sempre seleciona as flores momentos antes de suas exposições.

- Mas como é um irresponsável, sempre coloca a Haruno-san para realizar esses favores de última hora e ainda decide sumir. – comentei tentando ser o mais natural possível, a atendente sorriu para mim de maneira gentil e depois voltou-se para Sakura.

- Bom, querida, acredito que não. Mas caso queira garantir eu tenho algumas ótimas que chegaram recentemente.

A Haruno concordou, a florista saiu e entrou em uma sala aos fundos.

- Se tornando mais sociável Sabaku?

- Só melhorando sua farsa.

Ela não disse nada, pois logo depois a mulher voltou com as flores, uma embrulhada em um papel manteiga, enquanto a outra veio em um jarro, vigorosa e preponderante. As dálias eram roxas com as pontas brancas, de uma tom intenso e vibrante , parecendo delicadas, mas de um forte aroma, ao contrário de Jacinto que apesar de ser da mesma cor, mas um tom mais claro, semelhante a lavanda, eram pequenas flores delicadas, e apoiadas em caules firmes.

- Obrigada. – Sakura agradeceu sorrindo, de maneira que a florista correspondeu da mesma maneira.

- Espero que tudo se resolva. – a Haruno concordou com a cabeça ainda sorrindo (como ela consegue sustentar um sorriso por tanto tempo?) e deu as costas logo em seguida. A florista ainda me olhava como se esperasse algo de mim... Me pergunto por que esses atendentes sempre fazem isso.

- Em dinheiro ou cartão? - ela perguntou sorrindo. Foi ai que me dei conta. Suspirei. Acho que o sorriso é a arte de um bom vendedor...

- Cartão, por favor.

Falei entregando o cartão. Enquanto a máquina respondia ao procedimento, pude ver entre os ombros, Sakura lá fora, com meu cachecol, com o rosto inclinado sentido o cheiro das flores e com um imenso sorriso. E eu sabia que diferente de qualquer garota admirada por um buquê de dálias, a Haruno estava feliz por ter conseguido uma nova pista sobre o assassino e de alguma maneira, independente das razões, fiquei também com vontade de sorrir diante daquela imagem.

- Obrigada, senhor.

A florista me mostrou o valor da compra e fiquei surpreso com o número de zeros que tinham ali. Eu poderia comprar uma quantidade absurda de cigarros com isso, e olha que aqui no Japão comprar tabaco é um investimento caro... Mas tudo bem, é como se eu estivesse pagando por uma informação... E por sorrisos... Ou algo próximo disso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Olá, a primeira parte da fic está acabando e no próximo capítulo será a quebra e a síntese da primeira parte. Enfim, eu mudei alguns pequenos detalhes da história por que na minha distração eu acabei deixando detalhes errados, como por exemplo a mudança da carta de Espadas citada por Hiromi para a de Paus, que daria o nome Trevo sugerido pela Haruno. Com a perda do meu arquivo **_**Rascunho Definitivo**_** e a fuga da minha beta, acabei ficando perdidinha. Mas enfim, já me estabilizei e defini todos os detalhes então, sem mais erros. **

**Alguns detalhes que foram mudados, como as datas, eu irei explicar direitinho no próximo capítulo para ninguém ficar perdido. **

**Eu tenho a intuição que a história está ficando lentamente mais romântica do que eu havia imaginado, mas é que na realidade eu nunca pensei seriamente como ia ser o desenvolvimento do romance dos dois... Simplesmente fluiu e acho que até ficou melhor assim. Sei também que essa primeira parte da Sakura foi estranha com aquele papo furado de "eu só estou negando admiração, não é ciúmes", mas a negação dela é tão grande que os argumentos dela já estão ficando estúpidos haha Sakura, um dia você ainda engana a gente. Ah, eu tenho um super fetiche por homens de cachecol, supergay da minha parte... Mas eu tinha que colocar o Gaara de cachecol, alem que ele deve ficar lindo de cores escuras. Ah, eu já queria comentar isso, mas peço desculpas pela minha super falta de criatividade para títulos de capítulos. **

**Ah, lembrando novamente que respondi os comentários por PM, de quem tem conta no FF. NET... Espero que tenha chegado. **

**Conny**: Se eu não me engano essa é a segunda vez que ele sorri em AUR, e provavelmente é muito difícil de imaginar já que o Gaara sorrindo só me lembro mesmo quando ele é uma mulequezinho sádico de 12 anos e ai já é bem tenso haha' houve sim alguns comentários quanto ao sorriso do Gaara, definitivamente ele será meu garoto propaganda apesar que nesse capítulo ele não fez nada de muito particular. E o Sai é realmente muito pouco trabalhado em fanfics, mas por quê? Por quê? Gosto tanto dele e só vi uma fic decente dele, e com a Hinata. E ele é super charmoso, parecendo um garoto clássico, todo sem emoções e ainda pintor (pintor!). Injustiça isso.

**Cahalmeidaf: **Então todos suspeitando da Ino e me perguntando se nesse capítulo só intensificou ainda mais as suspeitas haha'. Mas se você pensar bem, a maioria dos personagens femininas do Naruto aparentam ter algum vínculo com as flores, seja a Haruno ou mesmo a Hinata, já que ambas tem nomes de flores.E sim, eu tinha um arquivo definitivo com a história toda organizada, mas acabei perdendo e até o capítulo anterior eu estava meio indecisa quanto alguns pontos, mas foram todos resolvidos. E fico super feliz que alguém esteja tão curiosa quanto ao assassino-serial e no próximo capítulo eu farei indiretamente um resumão da primeira parte da fic e talvez isso só confunda (ou não) as coisas (hoho, adoro isso). Sobre o Gaara é bem do jeito que você falou, eu vejo até mesmo isso no anime/mangá, com a infância dele, sendo tão atencioso e tão responsável e amável quanto ao seu posto de kazekage, apesar de ser tão inexpressível. Fiquei super emotiva quando ele ganha reconhecimento e ... Ok, melhor eu parar com meu afeto pelo Sabaku por aqui haha. E sim! Ninguém é totalmente bonzinho ou malzinho, Sakura não seria uma exceção, ao contrário de uma parte significa das fics com ela (já percebeu que ela é sempre apresentada como decente, determinada, esforçada e uma medica bonitona?), e quando ela começa com todo aquele teatrinho eu só me lembro da a Inner Sakura que o Kishimoto simplesmente deixou pra lá.

**D. F. Braine:** Ahh se um cara soltasse um sorriso imenso como o Naruto faz com a Hinata-chan, acho que eu nem me importaria de casar ou ter filhos com ele... Ou não haha. E ótima observação, a Sakura realmente é toda garota, ela sente ciúmes, fica nervosa, tenta se auto-afirmar principalmente para ela mesma, tem TPM, afinal ela só tem 17 anos, não se espera uma pessoa totalmente madura e muito menos perfeita. E bom... Esse capítulo eu o aposentei um pouquinho como meu garoto propaganda, mas a cena do cachecol até que deve ter surpreendido alguns haha

**Beijos de Jamelão (você sabia que os médicos advertem que beber mais 400ml de café por dia pode provocar gastrite?) **

**Até! **

**Oul K.Z **


	15. Praia

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

**Praia**

* * *

><p><em><strong>22 de outubro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hoje, em especial, eu terei que usar muito dos meus sorrisos forjados. Naruto e Rock Lee surgiram na minha sala há algumas horas e me arrastaram sem justificativa alguma até a praia próxima ao Aeroporto de Haneda . Dizendo o Uzumaki que tínhamos que aproveitar antes que a neve começasse a cair, mas eu sei perfeitamente bem que era apenas uma desculpa para comer ramem e chamar a Hyuuga para sair, pois aparentemente, eles não podem ter um relacionamento normal como qualquer outra pessoa. Os motivos? Ele não quis dizer. A questão é que agora eu estou aqui, sentada na areia, encarando esse céu nublado, enquanto Tenten, Rock Lee, Naruto e os Hyuugas, então há alguns metros de distância se divertindo, como se eu não soubesse por que exatamente eles nos deixaram aqui... A sós. Esqueci de citar que alguém não muito diferente de mim, está com sua <em>imutável<em> face inexpressível, sentado ao meu lado.

- Sabe, acho que você realmente deveria chamar a Matsuri para sair. – eu disse do nada. Gaara não esboçou qualquer expressão.

- Por quê?

- Assim eles parariam de achar que temos alguma coisa e que _necessitamos_ de privacidade.

Ele ficou um momento em silêncio. Eu imagino que ele não tenha entendido minhas palavras.

- Eu disse que não poderia sair com ela.

Ok, isso me surpreendeu. Como Gaara não é a criatura mais expressível do mundo, eu não tinha qualquer suspeita da situação dele com a tampinha do primeiro ano.

- E por que você fez isso?

- Por que eu não gosto dela. – respondeu simples e sem emoção. Naquele momento, pude ver Hinata e Naruto de longe conversando e ele tinha aquele sorriso imenso tão típico em seu rosto. Será que o Uzumaki está gostando da Hyuuga? – Para dizer a verdade, eu nem ao menos a conhecia.

Eu não sabia o que pensar a respeito, afinal eu não esperava menos do Gaara sendo ele do jeito que é. Na realidade, era extremamente difícil imaginá-lo acompanhado de Matsuri ou qualquer outra garota; apesar de que, anteriormente, cogitá-los juntos me soava bastante possível...

Uma ventania gelada passou entre a gente, abracei os joelhos apoiando meu rosto sobre eles. Naquela posição podia ver perfeitamente o perfil inatingível do Gaara, e seus maxilares marcados, o pomo de adão e o pescoço branco como leite, me fizeram lembrar que eu tinha um cachecol para devolver...

- O Uzumaki e a Hyuuga estão saindo? – ele perguntou repentinamente, eu concordei com a cabeça. Ele, no entanto, não me viu e continuou a perguntar. – Estão? – dessa vez ele virou o rosto para me fitar, não respondi de imediato e ele ficou ali, me encarando, esperando uma resposta. Se eu continuasse desse jeito, sem responder, em total silêncio, ele continuaria atento a mim?

Sobressaltei-me com esse pensamento e levantei a cabeça rapidamente. Gaara levantou uma sobrancelha e depois voltou-se para frente.

- Sim, estão, aparentemente é segredo. Mas para você ter percebido, deve ser muito evidente.

Ele soltou um murmurinho com a boca como se estivesse consciente disso. Ficamos um momento em silêncio; há alguns metros de distância podíamos ver Neji , Rock Lee e Tenten rindo, ou pelo menos os dois últimos, pois o Hyuuga levou a mão até a boca escondendo provavelmente um sorriso. Isso me faz perceber a personalidade educada, discreta e contida dos Hyuugas.

- Você achou algo sobre os significados das flores? – Gaara perguntou repentinamente.

- Sim, mas são muitos significados, o único com algum consenso foi Jacinto que significa eterna saudade. Mas todas as outras têm diversos significados e não tem como procurar um padrão com disso.

- Eu imaginei.

- Mas de qualquer forma, o que você conversou com a Ino?

- Já lhe disse, nada demais. Quis me aproximar dela, pois ela parecia muito ansiosa, mas ela só disse um "desculpa" e deu as costas.

- Eu lhe disse que ela tinha algo a ver com tudo isso. – dei uma pausa – Primeiro o namorado dela falece, ela não demonstra nada no enterro, depois Asuma, pelo qual ela estava abraçada dias antes do seu assassinato e para piorar, tudo indica que era dela que o cara armado estava insinuando.

- Mas você acha mesmo que ela tinha condição de fazer isso? Ela só é uma estudante de ensino médio.

- Sim... Mas pense comigo. – insisti. – Jiraiya foi atraído por alguém, ela pode muito bem tê-lo seduzido. E Asuma também foi atraído por algum conhecido...

- Mas Shikamaru não é amigo dela? Por que ele nos diria algo a respeito?

- Porque ele pode estar vinculado a tudo isso, ou simplesmente não sabe de nada.

Ele pareceu pensar por um longo momento.

- O Nara? Impossível... Ele não aguenta nem uma discussão de três minutos com minha irmã.

Suspirei e ajeitei uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Gaara voltou-se para mim e com a voz neutra continuou:

- E não precisa ficar estressada, estamos só conversando.

Não disse nada. Eu nem demonstrei que estava irritada... O que o sociopata funcional estava dizendo? Virei o rosto e ficamos em silêncio novamente. Escutei o som de umas andorinhas distantes, eu pensei que elas tinham sido extintas já que o aeroporto fica tão próximo...

- Não tem como ser ela. – Ele insistiu. Me virei em sua direção, o analisando por um momento. Por que ele queria _tanto_ me convencer de que Ino Yamanaka não tinha nada a ver com tudo isso, sendo tão óbvio?

- Você tem algo com a Yamanaka? – perguntei direta. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha sem entender.

- Por que você acha isso?

- E por que eu não acharia isso? Você mesmo disse que tentou se aproximar dela para conseguir informações.

- Sim. – ele deu pausa e bagunçou os cabelos vermelhos de maneira que ficaram ainda mais bagunçados – Mas isso não quer dizer que ela seja uma assassina-serial matando caras por ai...

Ficamos nos encarando por um momento. Para mim parecia muito óbvio a participação da Ino naquela história toda.

- Tudo bem, vamos supor que ela não seja, mas ela tem algum coisa a ver com tudo isso.

- Sim, obviamente – ele concordou. Pelo menos isso.

- E temos que descobrir.

- Sim. – ele respondeu mecanicamente como se eu estivesse dizendo algo demasiado óbvio. Convencido.

- Então, a chame para sair. – declarei simples, usando meu melhor tom de "Logo você tem que fazer isso e pronto". Por incrível que pareça o sociopata funcional não demonstrou nada naquela cara de concreto dele. Apenas continuou lá, com seus olhos verdes, sem emoção, fitando o mar, as andorinhas e esse _maldito_ céu nublado.

- Se for...

- Eu pensarei sobre isso. – ele me interrompeu sem me fitar. Não era exatamente a resposta que eu esperava ouvir... E se ele estiver de fato interessado pela a Yamanaka? Digo... Ele não deveria simplesmente ter dito sim ou não?

- De qualquer modo, ainda não descobrimos o que Hiromi tem a ver com tudo isso, principalmente o símbolo da nuvem. – ele deu uma pausa e virou em minha direção – acho que a Yamanaka é o que temos de menos importante nessa história toda. – seus olhos verdes estavam calmos e eu podia ver bem discretamente uma tentativa de conforto em sua expressão – Não fique tão ansiosa, vamos descobrir calmamente o que está acontecendo.

Ele estava certo. E é engraçado admitir isso para mim mesma. Suspirei e decidi ficar em silêncio para ver se aquela ansiedade toda podia se acalmar. Deixei-me apreciar o mar e até mesmo o céu nublado... Não o achei bonito, mas de qualquer modo seu tom cinzento fez com que eu finalmente me acalmasse.

- Você realmente trocou nossas carteiras? – Gaara perguntou repentinamente e eu não entendi. – No hospital, no dia do assassinato do Kiba.

- Você diz no dia seguinte, no hospital em que o corpo dele foi levado. – ele concordou com um murmurinho. – Sim, realmente tínhamos trocado de carteira.

Ele soltou um suspiro pelo nariz.

- Eu realmente estava fumando muito nessa época... – por alguma razão tive vontade de sorrir com aquele comentário, mas me contive. – De qualquer modo o que será que aquele cara estava fazendo lá, analisando os corpos?

- Ele parecia estar procurando por alguma coisa, vasculhou as fichas e não achou o que queria... Provavelmente estava procurando a ficha de Inuzuka Kiba. – conclui.

- Mas a ficha estava lá, eu mesmo vi. –não consegui entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. – Mas enfim... De qualquer modo, ele está vinculado com a nuvem vermelha que Hiromi citou, que também está tatuado no corpo de todos que foram assassinados.

- As flores também aparecem em todas as cenas do crime, sendo que elas mudam de rotação, e totalizam sete... Que pode ser o número de mortos, e sendo assim provavelmente Jacinto estava no topo da cabeça de Kiba...

- Tulipas Vermelhas em Jiraiya e Dália em Asuma. – ele me interrompeu.

- Pelo qual, com exceção de Jiraiya, a Yamanaka tem um vínculo. – insisti.

- Mas como fica o jovem que comprou as flores?

Um jovem que comprou as flores, com pele bem delicada e do nosso colégio... Talvez relacionado com Ino Yamanaka...

- Sai! – me virei bruscamente em sua direção segurando seu braço. – Pode muito bem ser o Sai, certo? – Sugeri empolgada, mas ele só tinha uma interrogação na face.

- Sai...?

- Sim, aquele aluno do terceiro ano, alto, com pele bem pálida. Ele estava procurando pela a Yamanaka naquele dia que pedi ajuda para identificar as flores – eu tinha um sorriso imenso no rosto e nem preocupei o quão extravagante eu poderia estar sendo. Gaara pensou por um momento, me analisando. Fechei o sorriso gradualmente. – Mas é uma suposição, muito válida.

Ele suspirou e bagunçou novamente os cabelos vermelhos. Eu sei que ele tem se esforçado muito para negar minhas teorias, mas ele simplesmente está sem argumento e é exatamente por isso que não contive novamente um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, Haruno... – abri ainda mais o meu sorriso, ele finalmente tinha engolido e sem poder argumentar _absolutamente_ nada. – O que você sugere?

- Saia com a Yamanaka e tentamos descobrir algo a respeito. Eu posso me virar com o Sai.

- E como eu sairei com a Yamanaka? – ele perguntou indiferente. Estava de joelhos levantados e com os braços esticado para frente, usava um casaco grosso de flanela verde-escuro e calças pretas. Mantinha a inexpressão no rosto branco como leite. O que eu quero dizer é que... De alguma maneira, admito, Gaara era bastante bonito.

- O primeiro elemento você já tem.

- Como assim?

- Bom... Você deve ser atraente suficiente para a Yamanaka. – respondi e me senti estúpida logo depois – Digo, não é complicado fazer uma garota se interessar por você, caso você tenha os atributos físicos suficientes para atraí-la. – ele se virou em minha direção como uma de suas sobrancelhas ralas levantadas. Como eu iria explicar isso para ele? – Seja cuidadoso, sorria mais...

- Sakura-chan!

Suspirei mentalmente ao escutar minha salvadora me chamar. Há alguns metros de distância, próxima a água, estava minha querida amiga e a Hyuuga, acenando freneticamente para mim. Me levantei e segui em direção a elas. Naruto, Rock Lee e Neji vieram na minha direção, provavelmente para se juntar ao Gaara, nesse curto momento vi o Uzumaki e Rock Lee com sorrisos maliciosos de canto. Quase revirei os olhos, pois sabia que era apenas para me irritar. Quando me aproximei, Tenten colocou seu braço em torno de mim e, com o seu sorriso mais malicioso que tinha, perguntou:

- E ai, como vão com as coisas com o Sabaku?

Normalmente eu suspiraria e aquilo bastaria para servir de resposta. Mas eu tinha que aproveitar aquela oportunidade. Pela lógica, a Hyuuga deveria conhecer a Yamanaka, já que ambas participavam do mesmo grupo de Ikebana, logo...

- Larga de bobagem Tenten. – sorri – Gaara e eu somos só amigos e bom... Ficaram sabendo que ele rejeitou a Matsuri-san do primeiro ano?

- Nem sabia que ele tinha recebido uma confi...

- Pois então – a interrompi – Ele não a rejeitou por qualquer motivo.

- Como assim? – Hinata se pronunciou curiosa. Ótimo.

- Bom... Ele me explicou que estava interessado em outra garota. – fiz um leve suspense – Ino Yamanaka.

- Poxa, complicou para você Sakura-chan. Logo a Ino Yamanaka?

Senti vontade de bater em Tenten, mas me contive. A Hyuuga ao meu lado mordiscou o lábio inferior e eu não soube identificar o que significava .

- Você conhece a Yamanaka, Hinata-san? – perguntei.

- Me chame de Hinata-chan. – ela pediu gentilmente – Somos amigas porque estamos no mesmo grupo de Ikebana, mas não somos exatamente... Próximas.

Droga, eu pensei que a Hyuuga poderia me ajudar de alguma maneira...

- Mas acredito que seria interessante se o Sabaku-kun pedisse informações sobre o grupo para Ino-san, qualquer dia desses. – ela comentou com a voz baixa e sorrindo. Me surpreendi que ela fosse tão sugestiva, mas achei até divertido.

- Gaara-san repentinamente se tornará muito interessado na arte das flores então. – soltei uma risada baixa que foi compartilhada por Tenten. Hinata escondeu um sorriso com a mão. Agora o Sabaku só teria que fingir interesse pela a Yamanaka... Bem certo, que fingir, talvez, não seja a melhor palavra.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Sala de Ikebana do colégio Kitagawa, às 15h58min três dias depois.<strong>

Sakura ontem à noite me enviou uma mensagem, dizendo para me encontrar com a Yamanaka _casualmente_ na sala de Ikebana. A princípio, eu deveria apenas ser um bom amigo e puxar assunto, demonstrando estar interessado, mas não obcecado... Pelo menos foram as palavras da Haruno.

Não estou acostumado a tentar criar intimidade com pessoas, sejam elas garotos ou garotas, e talvez por isso, quando eu entrei naquela sala úmida, eu procurei ignorar qualquer conselho indireto da Haruno. Ino estava lá, de costas para mim, mexendo em um arranjo floral, sua expressão calma, neutra e ausente. Não precisei procurar sua atenção, pois momentos depois ela perguntou:

- Decidiu tomar iniciativa?

Não entendi o que ela queria dizer perguntando aquilo, então me mantive em silêncio. Ela voltou-se na minha direção, revelando um avental amarrado na cintura e seus olhos azuis me fitavam sérios.

- O que você realmente quer, Sabaku-san? – ela estava desconfiada e eu até entendia, apesar de obviamente ser tudo que eu não preciso no momento. Talvez eu realmente deva seguir os conselhos da Haruno.

Me aproximei calmamente, ela se encontrava sentada em um banco enquanto mexia em um arranjo floral recém iniciado. Eram flores vermelhas, amarelas e roxas, coloridas e intensas. Estavam repousadas sobre a mesa, enquanto o jarro, semelhante a um aquário, estava coberto por uma areia bem rala.

- Minha mãe uma vez me levou para um evento de Ikebana quando pequeno. – Eu descobri semana passada, enquanto comprava as flores com a Haruno, que mentir era uma arte para poucos, e uma habilidade que eu _não_ possuía. Decidi que caso eu realmente quisesse me aproximar, eu deveria ser sincero, em certos níveis, com a Yamanaka,.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Eu chorei para ir para casa logo.

Ela esboçou um sorriso e voltou sua atenção ao arranjo, logo depois continuou:

- Sua mãe gosta de flores?

- Não sei, mas imagino que sim. Nunca conversei a respeito disso com meus irmãos.

- Mas você acha que ela gostaria?

- Acredito que sim, são realmente bonitas. – respondi. Peguei uma flor arroxeada sobre a mesa e analisei por um momento, mesmo sem o caule, ela exalava um cheiro que lhe dava aquilo que não possuía mais: vida. – Elas exalam vida, creio que por isso levamos flores ao seu túmulo.

- Eu lamento. – ela disse, mas não consegui ver qualquer emoção realmente sentida em sua frase, como se fosse ensaiada e mecânica.

Ficamos um momento em silêncio. Ino selecionava as flores ajeitando-as cuidadosamente sobre o jarro transparente; o local estava silencioso devido ao horário, apesar de que, vezes ou outra, escutávamos alguém passando pelo corredor. Olhei o relógio e já eram quatro e meia, Yamanaka se levantou indicando que havia terminado o arranjo floral. Até para um leigo insensível como eu, pude perceber o quão elegante e suave ele era apesar das cores tão intensas.

Ela pegou um lenço em sua bolsa limpando as mãos e logo depois passou um creme. E sem me fitar, com uma expressão neutra, ela perguntou:

- Está apaixonado por mim Sabaku?

Paixão? Não era minha intenção. E também não acho que eu consiguiria mentir sobre isso.

- Não ainda Yamanaka-san.

Aquela resposta pareceu surpreendê-la. Ela moveu-se recolhendo suas coisas. A cor alaranjada, que surgia dos raios solares invadindo a sala, estampou em seu rosto, deixando ainda mais óbvio sua confusão. Momentos depois sem dizer nada ela saiu da sala e eu a segui. No entanto, logo depois que saímos, enxergamos, há alguns metros de distância, a Haruno na companhia daquele que acredito ser o tal de Sai. Ambos sorriam, um para o outro. E ela não tinha covinhas no rosto, o que significava que era um sorriso verdadeiro.

Não que me incomode, mas não me recordo da Haruno sorrindo assim para ninguém, talvez para Tenten ou para Naruto... Mas suponho que isso seja natural já que eles são amigos. Sai também seria um amigo? Mas não era ele um dos suspeitos da própria Haruno?

- Eu posso lhe ajudar Gaara. – Ino interrompeu meus pensamentos. Não me fitava, tinha os olhos sobre as figuras dos dois. – Você também pode me ajudar... – Não estava entendendo, então ela voltou-se para mim, com um sorriso discreto, malicioso e diria até maldoso – Me chame para sair, o que achas?

Ela não me deu tempo para responder, mesmo por que eu não sabia como lhe responder. Saiu na minha frente murmurando algo como "eu entro em contato" e sumiu subindo a escadaria. Segundos depois Sakura se despediu de Sai e esse seguiu em direção à saída do colégio, logo após ela me viu e se aproximou.

- E ai, conseguiu conversar com a Yamanaka?

- Vamos sair. – respondi simples. Ela não parecia acreditar.

- Simples assim?

- Sim. – respondi seco. Não estava muito interessado em responder as perguntas retóricas da Haruno.

Naquele momento me dei conta que tinha esquecido minha bolsa na sala de Ikebana, entrei na sala logo ao lado ignorando a presença de Sakura, a achei em um canto e retornei para o corredor. Me deparei com a Haruno com os olhos fixados no mural de recados, ela não dizia nada e não movia qualquer músculo do corpo senão o lóbulo ocular.

- Gaara... – sua voz sussurrou e seu braço ergueu me chamando. Me aproximei, ela segurou fracamente o meu braço e sussurrou – Achei o significado das flores.

"_Sei que pensará em dormir, pois quando partir sentirás saudades minhas._

_Não somente você, mas as pessoas que também te amam, mesmo que de uma maneira pelo qual não entenda. _

_A cor das paredes, dos quadros e até mesmo do vento, serão roxas como a flor de Jacinto, que significa a eterna saudade._

_Não sofras por isso.  
><em>

_Não se perca. No mundo há pessoas que entregam tulipas vermelhas _

_não sabendo que deveriam ser amarelas._

_Mas nisso não há tristeza_

_Saiba sempre que não há, por mais que haja aquele incômodo no seu peito que nunca some._

_Apenas ignore esse falso sentir e sinta o verdadeiro mundo e o compreenda, o perceba e não o negue..._

_Verás que desta Dália, surgirá_

_quem sabe, bem discretamente, a Lantana em sorrisos discretos, gestos pequenos, _

_e notarás que é exatamente isso que fará a diferença de um dia ruim, para um dia melhor. _

_Quem sabe, com isso, se reconhecerá no espaço, tão bela como uma orquídea, viva e intensa; _

_mas não aches que não surgirão problemas, e confusões em sua cabeça, haverá momentos que a vontade do ópio a consumirá e terá que implorar – apenas para você mesma – que retorne lentamente a si mesma, _

_ao seu próprio eu, sem se aventurar nas loucuras do mundo, no desejo da vida. _

_E talvez, depois de tudo isso, reconheceras que em cada passo, em cada aroma sentido, estava apenas buscando o amor, e o acharás só pelo o ato da busca. _

_E com calma, sem qualquer dor no peito, conseguirá dormir." _

Ao certo era muita coincidência que em um a segunda-feira qualquer encontrássemos no mural de avisos do Grupo de Ikebana de Kitagawa , um poema, carta, ou o quer que fosse aquele conjunto de palavras, com a descrição metafórica de todas as flores que procurávamos. Mas estava ali, diante de nossos olhos, como se nos fosse oferecidos quase como um _presente_.

- Sakura ... – eu comecei a falar, mas quando fitei a Haruno, ela ainda tinha os olhos vibrados sobre o mural, e um sorriso sem covinhas, discreto, feliz. Não sei quantos segundo ela ficou naquele estado, mas não me importei. – O que...

Ela apertou mais forte o meu braço e me calei novamente. Instante depois ela se virou para mim, mas não puder ver sua expressão, pois ela tinha me abraçado. Seus braços entorno do meu pescoço, sua respiração próxima ao meu ouvido e provavelmente estava nas pontas dos pés devido a grande diferença de altura.

(...)

Não me lembro há quanto tempo eu não era abraçado. Ou pelo menos há quanto tempo eu não fazia questão de me lembrar de um abraço. Na realidade, contato humano sempre me incomodou mais do que provocou sensações agradáveis... No entanto, agora, eu percebia o quanto que era bom, o quanto era quente, e até me dava conta de como tinha cheiro de erva-doce... Apesar de provavelmente esse detalhe ser uma característica da Haruno e não de um abraço em si. Não demorou muito para o corpo dela relaxar e indicar que se afastaria, mas por algum razão, eu não deixei, a puxei discretamente pela cintura e ficamos assim por mais alguns segundos.

(...)

Até que eu percebesse o que estava fazendo. Ou mesmo, até que a própria Haruno percebesse quem estava abraçando. Nos afastamos no mesmo instante e nos fitamos por um milésimo de segundo, até que ela se interessou repentinamente por qualquer ponto aleatório da parede. Estava constrangida, até eu do jeito que sou, percebi isso.

- Quem você acha que colocou isso? – perguntei neutro. Ela meio atrapalhada perguntou do que eu me referia. Não sei, mas talvez ela esteja constrangida assim por causa do abraço, apesar da simplicidade do ato, pelo para ela, suponho... – No mural. – expliquei.

- Ah, claro. Não sei... E me pergunto se esteve sempre ai.

- Acredito que não, não está empoeirado e as pontas não estão amassadas ou dobradas. – comentei, ela concordou com a cabeça sem me fitar. Tirei do meu bolso o celular e tirei uma foto dos poemas, carta, ou seja lá o que fosse. – De qualquer modo, isso confirma que alguém do colégio está vinculado a tudo isso. – conclui e ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Me mande depois essa imagem. – ela pediu. – Estou indo Sabaku – disse de maneira quase mecânica e, sem esperar que eu também me despedisse, deu as costas seguindo em passos rápidos até a saída.

Não era a primeira vez que ela fazia isso, e gostaria de entender porque. De qualquer modo, parado ali, no meio daquele corredor deserto, sem qualquer vontade de me mover, eu ainda podia sentir o calor em meu pescoço e um cheiro muito discreto de erva doce.

* * *

><p><strong>Caramba, que capítulo difícil de ser escrito. O complicado mesmo foi a cena do abraço, pois por mais que eu tivesse uma clara visão de tudo... Eu ainda me perguntava, como afinal, o Gaara reagiria uma aproximação como essa... De qualquer modo isso irá render algumas cenas cômicas, já que o sociopata funcional ainda vai demorar um pouco para diferenciar "um abraço" de "o abraço". <strong>

**Eu disse que essa seria a primeira parte na fic, mas na realidade é só mais uma síntese dos acontecimentos para começar uma nova onda de informações. E agora, como será esse relacionamento entre Ino e Gaara? E ainda mais o relacionamento entre Sakura e Sai? Algumas pessoas perguntaram a respeito da participação do Sai na história e vocês com certeza o verão com certa frequência. Assim, como Naruto e a Hinata. O Hidan, que anda meio sumidinho e eventualmente Lee e a Tenten, já que eu adoro eles haha'. Quanto a carta/poema/seja lá o que for, nos deixa três questões importante, por quem foi escrito, quem e por que o colocou ali.**

**Quantas as mudanças que eu fiz, pouca coisa mudou, o mais significativo foi a mudança de Trevo para Nuvem Vermelha, as datas, mas isso não foi tão significativo, a maneira como o Jiraiya morreu, que não foi com um tiro, assim como a posição dos corpos, que se tornou irrelevante e o uso de tablets já que a história é narrada em 2007 e a distraída aqui se esqueceu. Um trecho do capítulo cinco também foi mudado, Hiromi fala "- A lâmpada só tem valor quando é apagada, e nossa existência só é importante quando dormimos." E ah, quanto as sobrancelhas do Gaara que não existem ou as pupila da Ino, eu não mudei hauha'. Mas obrigada Bianca por me lembrar disso. **

**Ah, lembrando novamente que respondi os comentários por PM, de quem tem conta no FF. NET... Espero que tenha chegado.**

**D. F. Braine: **Talvez ainda demore um pouquinhos até que eles fiquem juntos, por assim dizer, que bom que pelo menos alguém não ache os títulos tão sem criatividade como eu haha'

**Raiza: **Qual será o vinculo da Ino com o Jiraiya? Sendo ele um pervertido não duvido nada que ele tenha lançado algumas indiretas para a Yamanaka qualquer dia desses... ou não haha' Deixar a Haruno do jeito que ela está a princípio me deu certo receio, mas no final acho que a imperfeição dela foi o que agradou mesmo... O Gaara, bom, é o Gaara, o que mais a declarar? Haha' Obrigada, espero que continue acompanhando

**Conny: **Ah, que alivio, pensei que estava demasiada romântica... Mas essa ultima cena, não deixou muito meloso, deixou? Eu gosto de um ritmo mais lento, por que no clímax a coisa fica mais interessante... Tipo "Finalmente, seu lerdos!" haha , e fico ainda mais aliviada em saber que isso não deixa as pessoas naquela coisa de "Ah cara... Anda logo com isso", mas creio que pelo fato do mistério ser o foco, o romance tem mais espaço para se realizar de maneira mais lenta e elaborada.E você acertou, Sai terá uma participação importante em AUR, e eu também adoro ele, o cara é pintor (pintor!), só isso já o deixa irresistível haha'

**Beijos de Tangerina **

**Oul K.Z **


	16. Significado

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

**Significado**

* * *

><p><strong>25 de outubro de 2007<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Colégio Kitagawa às 10h10min.<strong>

Estamos quase em novembro e todo final de ano Kitagawa realiza um festival, com a proposta de tornar a escola mais unificada e as turmas mais unidas. Sempre achei esses eventos inúteis, além de consumir um tempo _absurdo. _Para piorar eu sou a representante da minha turma e de todos o terceiro ano. Não preciso nem concluir que sou a mais sobrecarregada nessa história toda.

Esse ano o tema será História do Japão e já estava me imaginando enfiada nos livros de História Clássica Japonesa. Por mais que eu deteste esse evento, é extremamente necessário que tudo saia perfeito. Mesmo achando que perseguir um serial-killer seja mais atraente do que coordenar um monte de adolescentes desorganizados.

Agora mesmo eu estava pedindo licença para o professor de física, Aoba, para conversar com o 3º D sobre os primeiros detalhes do festival. Antes de entrar, eu já sabia que era a turma de Rock Lee e Gaara, e talvez por isso, eu tenho respirado mais fundo duas vezes antes de arrastar a porta, e me deparar com todos aqueles aluno me fitando desanimados.

- Bom dia. – fiz uma reverência educada, alguns me responderam, outros não. Coloquei no rosto uma expressão tranquila e continuei – Imagino que todos saibam do festival de final de ano do colégio Kitagawa, que começa a ser organizado em meados de novembro e segue até o final do ano. Imagino também que alguns saibam que sou responsável pelo 3º ano e consequentemente irei coordenar as turmas.

Passando meus olhos pela a turma percebi Sai no corredor. Nos fitamos por um milésimo de segundo, e me lembrei que ele era um dos responsáveis pelo 3º B, que inclusive é a turma de Ino Yamanaka. Ele estava sempre assim, com um sorriso afável, e por mais que isso possa parecer positivo, para mim, era sempre um _péssimo_ indicativo.

- O tema esse ano será História do Japão – continuei e alguns murmurinhos de reclamação começaram – E os 3º anos serão responsáveis exclusivamente pelo Período Edo... – os murmurinhos se intensificaram ainda mais. – Silêncio, por favor. Eu sei que não agrada a todos, mas, qualquer reclamação concreta, conversem comigo depois, agora eu só tenho a... – minha voz fraquejou quando cruzei meus olhos com a figura de Gaara. Estava sentado, próximo a janela, de maneira desleixada, como sempre, e com seus fundo olhos sobre mim. Nenhuma expressão naquele rosto. Droga. Não posso corar em uma situação como essa – Tenho a responsabilidade de lhes dá maiores informações. Kurenai e Kabuto-sensei serão responsáveis pelos terceiros anos, qualquer dúvida que ocorra, se direcionem a eles, ou a mim, que sou do 3ºA. Quem é o representante dessa turma? – Um garoto na primeira fileira se levantou fazendo uma reverência. – Gostaria que selecionasse os dois alunos responsáveis por essa turma e me informasse ainda hoje se possível.

- Já temos os escolhido, Sakura-san.

- Sou um deles, Sakura-chan! – Rock Lee ao fundo levantou sua mão. E novamente meus olhos caíram sobre a imagem de Gaara. Ele continuava da mesma maneira como se não tivesse parado de me fitar por nenhum momento. Droga. Depois daquela situação constrangedora, estávamos sem conversar, ou mesmo nos fitar, há três dias. Estive todo esse tempo, _repentinamente,_ muito ocupada com o festival, além de evitá-lo constantemente pelos corredores.

- Isso é ótimo Lee-san. – tentei um sorriso. Logo depois uma garota baixinha e de rosto muito maquiado se levantou, ela lhe disse seu nome e continuei – é uma prazer conhecê-la Rika-san.

Vi o representante sorrir para mim. Tinhas os dentes amarelados, que _apenas_ fumantes tinham, e logo soube que me daria problemas. Não que fumantes sejam uns problemáticos... O problema é um _representante_ ser um fumante. Sinal que ele fingia muito bem uma responsabilidade e caráter que não tinha.

- Acredito que seja isso, espero ideias de vocês. – falei dando uma reverência de despedida. E sabe quando você faz algo para se _auto-provocar_? Voltei a dar uma última olhada em Gaara, só para sentir o nó na garganta e para minhas pernas comprovaram o nervosismo. Droga.

Logo depois que sai da sala, percebi que tinha travado minha respiração. Levei uma mão até o peito, senti... Mas que droga!

- Que susto! – disse logo depois que vi Rock Lee, que estava ao meu lado, me puxando pelo braço. Exatamente igual ao sociopata funcional. – O que você quer Lee?

Ele me fitou com uma de suas sobrancelhas absurdamente grossa e percebi que tinha me expressado sem pensar. No entanto, em resposta, ele me fitou de maneira preocupada.

- Vocês brigaram?

- O que?

- Você e o Gaara.

Me senti ansiosa diante da pergunta, porque pela primeira vez eu não tinha uma resposta na ponta da língua. Não estávamos brigados, e não tínhamos qualquer razão para eu ficar fugindo toda vez que eu o visse pelos corredores... Será que ele achou que eu estava irritada?

- Ele achou isso? – perguntei, notando apenas depois que minha voz saiu mais rápida e alta do que planejava.

- Não, ele não comentou nada comigo. Mas ele anda meio mal-humorado... Mais do que o normal. Aconteceu algo entre vocês?

Mal-humorado? Mas foi apenas um _maldito_ abraço realizado no _estúpido_ impulso de uma _patética_ garota empolgada, como eu. Ele não poderia está mal-humorado com isso, poderia?

- Não, é só que tivemos uma situação complicada... – Não terminei de falar, pois vi, no final do corredor, a Hyuuga vindo em nossa direção. – Hinata-chan! Desculpa Rock Lee, mas tenho um compromisso agora. – Hinata me olhou atônica quando me aproximei e agarrei seu braço a arrastando em direção oposta. Viramos o corredor e então me desculpei.

- Desculpa por isso Hinata-chan. – ela ainda me olhava meio surpresa, mas logo depois sua expressão suavizou-se. – Estava indo para onde?

- Estava na enfermaria... Mas planejava ir para sala de Ikebana para pegar algumas coisas...

- Você está bem? – notei um inchaço em suas pálpebras. Ela me respondeu positivamente de maneira tranquila e preferi não questionar – Se quiser posso acompanhá-la, já estava terminando minhas funções de qualquer modo.

Ela me respondeu com um sorriso, sem me perguntar por que eu tinha agido assim. Seguimos nossos passo e logo depois que nos aproximamos, no exato local onde Rock Lee e eu conversávamos, Gaara passou por nós. Seus passos lentos, retos, como se não estivéssemos ali. Digo... Éramos sempre cientes da presença do outro, independente da maneira como nos encontrávamos, fosse no terraço, fosse nos corredores, fosse no pátio do colégio.

Estávamos sempre ali. Sempre olhávamos um para outro como se disséssemos "Estou aqui, você sabe que estou aqui" mesmo sem trocarmos qualquer palavras, qualquer cumprimento. Não era importante que conversássemos, apenas tínhamos que cruzar os olhos em frente aos armários para dizemos _Bom Dia._

E agora, ele passa reto, sem dizer nada, sem olhar para trás. Droga, droga, droga...

Eu devo ser muito idiota mesmo, é óbvio que ele faria isso depois de eu ignorá-lo toda vez que esbarrávamos pelos corredores. Ele só estava pagando na mesma moeda, certo?

- Sakura-san?

- Sim? – me sobressaltei com aquele chamado. Me deparei com Hinata me fitando intrigada.

- Você brigou com o Sabaku-san? – perguntou. Droga. Por que todos acham isso? Eu só o abracei, e estou constrangida demais para vê-lo, satisfeitos? Sim, sou uma idiota, satisfeitos também?

Queria dizer isso, mas apenas suspirei.

- Não, não brigamos. Somos só amigos. – não entendi por que eu havia dito aquilo. Mas não importava. – Mas e você e o Naruto-Kun?

Ela voltou-se para frente, tinha um olhar gentil e as maçãs rosadas.

- Pelo jeito vocês estão muito bem...

- Sim... Acho que sim. – ela respondeu.

- Desculpa perguntar isso, mas...

Por alguma razão ela parou de andar.

- Você quer saber por que é um segredo, certo?

Concordei com a cabeça e continuamos a andar.

- Bom, como você é amiga do Naruto-kun, acredito que está tudo bem. É por causa da minha família, que é um pouco rígida com quem me envolvo. Sou a herdeira e sou preparada para isso desde então... – ela soltou um sorriso triste. – Você não imagina o esforço que foi para conseguir entrar em Kitagawa, colégio onde meu primo entrou e todos os meus parentes... Ou seja, eles esperam muito de mim e ter um relacionamento, sendo tão jovem, para os padrões Hyuugas, seria impossível. – sua voz era limpa, objetiva, de maneira que soava como uma resposta quase ensaiada. Eu sei disso, pois ensaio muitas resposta em frente ao espelho e essa parecia exatamente como uma. Não estou dizendo que a Hyuuga está mentindo, mas ela parece ser muito cuidadosa em relação a esse assunto.

Respondi que o segredo estaria bem guardado comigo e ela me agradeceu gentilmente. Seguimos até a sala de Ikebana; atravessando o corredor, dei uma olhada na poesia do mural que continuava ali _intacta_, nos aproximamos da porta e nesse movimento escutamos a porta ser arrastada.

- Sai?

- Ah, Haruno-san. Ainda bem que a encontrei. – ele comentou. Ainda mantinha o sorriso simpático nos lábios e comecei a me sentir realmente incomodada com isso. – Precisava falar com você a respeito do festival.

Por algum motivo achei aquilo muito suspeito, mas apenas sorri simpaticamente.

- E o que gostaria comigo?

- Depois que você anunciou o festival, começaram as discussões, a turma quer muito que o tema do evento seja mudado.

- Escrevam uma solicitação a diretora, me entreguem e enviarei pessoalmente a ela. – respondi simples. Ele suavemente levantou a mão e colocou uma mecha rebelde do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Com sua voz, controlada e levemente rouca, agradeceu e sem se despedir passou por mim e pela Hinata, indo embora. Sentia minhas bochechas queimarem. Aquele ato havia me surpreendido e por isso, fiquei ali, bem próxima à porta, sem qualquer reação. Até escutar o nome _dele_.

- Gaara-san? – a voz de Hinata me despertou. Virei-me, e me deparei com os olhos carregados do Sabaku em minha direção. Tinha os braços cruzados, e os cabelos vermelhos estavam mais bagunçados do que nunca, exatamente da maneira como eu os achava mais bonitos... Droga, droga, droga. Senti vontade de fugir novamente. Não quero vê-lo, não quero senti-lo próximo, nem os nós na garganta, nem o incômodo no estômago.

- Acho que vou indo, então. – Hinata disse e minha vontade era agarrar seu braço e pedir para que ficasse. Mas quando menos percebi, ela já tinha ido e o ruivo doente estava ao meu lado, com os braços ainda cruzados, e os olhos verde-água sobrecarregados sobre mim.

- Olá Gaa...

- Me desculpa. – ele me interrompeu – Não faço a menor ideia de porque você está agindo assim, mas se foi por aquele abraço, peço desculpas. – ele disse neutro. Sua voz controlada, sem nenhum rastro de constrangimento ou ansiedade.

E por algum motivo me senti realmente patética diante de tudo aquilo. O encarei, e pela primeira vez me dei conta que Gaara era a _única_ pessoa no mundo, pelo qual eu não tinha qualquer maneira de interpretar ou prever seu comportamento. E talvez por isso eu me sentisse tão incomodada perto dele, e agia tão impulsivamente, sentindo todas aquelas sensações desagradáveis.

- Não foi por isso. – menti, ele ergueu uma de suas ralas sobrancelhas. – Eu só estive ocupada.

Ele não disse nada, apenas me fitou por um longo momento descruzando os braços. E ele era idiota? Fui eu quem o abracei, porque ele estava pedindo desculpas?

- Não se preocupe, com esse evento todo eu estarei...

- Ocupada e não poderá ficar por perto. – ele completou. Pergunto-me se ele está incomodado com isso e por algum motivo senti um nó na garganta.

- Mas podemos ainda tomar cappuccino. – falei e me senti ridícula logo depois. – Digo, para conversarmos sobre o caso Nuvem Vermelha.

- Claro.

Ela bagunçou os cabelos. Senti vontade de sorrir ao ver os fios vermelhos ainda mais bagunçados que o normal e quis tocá-los para talvez sentir sua textura, ou arrumá-los, ou bagunçá-los...

- Sábado, então. – ele disse e sobressaltei. Não podia corar agora. Tentei um sorriso, que provavelmente saiu nervoso, e ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – No Donatello.

- Certo, nos vemos lá então.

Gaara deu as costas e saiu. Quando ele sumiu de vista me dei liberdade de levar as mãos ao rosto e soltar um suspiro.

- É só uma café Sakura, é só um café... – disse para mim mesma.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Donatello, as 09h00min dois dias depois. <strong>

Ela estava atrasada. E eu adoraria um cigarro nesse exato momento, mas minhas pernas estão paralisadas e não estou muito empolgado de encarar o frio lá fora. Olhei pela a janela, mas não havia ninguém de cabelos estranhos pelas calçadas. Talvez ela não venha, e até compreendo diante desse desnecessário festival. Mas ela tem um compromisso comigo, e conversar somente com Rock Lee e o Uzumaki tem tem sido um pouco cansativo. Não que lidar com a Haruno, e suas crises de personalidade, seja mais fácil...

(...)

Acho que me habituei com a constante presença da Haruno neste ultimo mês.

A vi pela janela se aproximando, tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do casaco e usava calças jeans, botas e o meu cachecol. Mesmo de longe eu podia ver suas bochechas vermelhas pelo frio, e me lembrei de sua expressão, há dois dias, quando Sai tocou-lhes os cabelos.

Não pareciam ser só amigos. Era óbvio...

- Desculpa o atraso. – ela pediu logo depois que se sentou a minha frente. Tinha tirado o cachecol e colocado sobre o colo. – Ainda não tive oportunidade de lavá-lo, mas creio que você não se importa. – ela ergueu o cachecol embrulhado.

- E quando você sair daqui? Pretende morrer de frio? – disse neutro. Ela pareceu não entender. – Me devolva depois. – respondi sem emoção. Logo depois pedimos dois cappuccinos; quando foram tragos pelo atendente, Sakura sorriu, como sempre fazia, parecendo uma criança. Tive vontade de comentar isso, mas me contive.

- Descobri algo interessante – ela começou logo depois de tomar o seu primeiro gole. – Jiraiya escreveu um único livro de romance, chamado Tulipas Vermelhas. Na dedicatória, estava escrito: "Escrevi, pois me doía saber que eram Tulipas Amarelas.".

- Entendo, e as flores sobre sua cabeça era exatamente Tulipa Vermelha.

- Exato, e como no próprio poema diz, "No mundo há pessoas que entregam tulipas vermelhas. Não sabendo que deveriam ser amarelas". Pesquisei a respeito e descobri que Tulipas Vermelhas significam eterno amor, e que amarelas significam amor não correspondido.

- E por isso Jiraiya foi escolhido? Por que escreveu um livro com essas palavras?

- Julgando pela dedicatória era um romance quase autobiográfico. – ela concluiu, seus olhos estavam brilhando e notei que se divertia. – O serial sabia disso, conhecia Jiraiya pelo visto, o caráter, a personalidade, até as paixões. Não foi escolhido sem qualquer razão.

- E se ele lançou uma entrevista afirmando isso? – sugeri. Ela mordiscou os lábios.

- Eu duvido muito... Digo, ele não fazia entrevista, pois suas obras eram polêmicas. Sem dizer que essa é a sua obra menos popular.

Baguncei os cabelos. Percebi que Sakura me fitou por um segundo, e logo depois desviou o olhar.

- Entendi. Vamos considerar isso então. E no caso de Kiba e Asuma?

- Bom... A flor de Asuma é a Dália, no trecho do poema está escrito... – ela pegou um pedaço de papel, onde estava escrito o poema com sua própria letra e me entregou.

- _Apenas ignore esse falso sentir e sinta o verdadeiro mundo e o compreenda, o perceba e não o negue... Verás que desta Dália_ – Li um trecho que ela tinha sublinhado.

- Pesquisei também e em uma das pesquisas estava escrito essa informação: "Significa compreensão e sensibilidade. Combatendo a rigidez mental e a parcialidade, as dálias ampliam os horizontes e aumentam a percepção para o que acontece ao redor. Melhorando a confiança e a forma como encaramos desafios".

- Asuma era professor – comecei, vi que ela sorria largamente, significava que tínhamos concluído o mesmo pensamento. – Alem de ser compreensível com os alunos.

- Exato! Ele estava sempre sujeito a ajudar e conversar com os alunos, não era por qualquer razão sua popularidade. Sempre ofereceu suporte a quem lhe pedisse ajuda.

- Então ele realmente conhecia a personalidade dos seus alvos, era próximo e talvez até íntimo.

- Íntimo? Mas se era íntimo a polícia acabaria vendo certa semelhança entre os mortos, não? E além de que seria uma insensibilidade monstruosa...

- Quanto à polícia eu não sei, mas quanto a insensibilidade, eu não esperava menos.

Sakura tomou um gole do seu cappuccino. Estava incomodada como sempre acontecia quando se lembrava se tratar, não apenas de uma série de mortes, mas também da existência de uma pessoa, como eu e ela, capaz de assassinar friamente.

- Mas e com o Kiba? – ela não me respondeu, pois momentos depois Sai havia entrado pelo bar café e toda sua atenção foi voltada até ele. Já imaginava que ela se levantaria, o cumprimentaria e sorriria simpaticamente como sempre fazia. Esperava também as maças vermelhas, talvez um constrangimento calado e algo entre eles que eu não saberia dizer o que era, mas que eu sabia estar ali.

E aconteceu tudo da maneira como imaginei, com a exceção do sorrisinho, que possuía covinhas, mas que eu imaginava ser consequência do constrangimento calado.

- Podemos conversar rapidamente a respeito de uns detalhes do festival? – pude escutar, mesmo que eles estivessem em pé, há alguns passos de distância. Seguiram depois na minha direção. Já imaginava que Sakura me prediria licença, daria uma explicação qualquer, e deixaria a conta do cappuccino para eu pagar.

E aconteceu tudo da maneira como imaginei.

- Não vai demorar muito. – ela disse, logo depois seguiram até outra mesa, onde poderiam conversar de maneira mais confortável.

Sakura, vez ou outra, me olhava pelo canto dos olhos, me pedia desculpas sem proferir qualquer palavra. Eu sabia que era responsabilidade dela, sendo ela uma das responsáveis pelo evento. Mas... Como posso dizer? Era estranho ela está ali, sendo que o esperado é que ela estivesse sentada nessa mesa, conversando comigo e tirando conclusões sobre Nuvem Vermelha.

Olhei pela janela desistindo de entender o comportamento da Haruno, ou de esperá-la resolver tudo aquilo. Minha vontade de cigarro só se intensificou ainda mais, e percebi que o dia estava estranhamente cinza. Estranha também era a atendente que perguntava pela terceira vez se eu queria mais alguma coisa. Minha vontade era dizer "Sim, que a Haruno, não me deixasse esperando".

- Está irritado com alguma coisa, Gaara-san?

Quem perguntava era Ino, que sem eu perceber, tinha acabado de entrar e sentar na minha frente. Ela tinha uma expressão suave, concentrada e adulta. Não sorria, mas sentia-se um estranho bom humor.

- Não exatamente.

Ela sorriu.

- Para mim você está irritado.

Achei estranho ouvir alguém falando aquilo, pois raramente eu tinha alguma expressão no rosto que indicasse qualquer rastro de irritação.

- Eu sei que está. – ela concluiu firme. – Mas quando é que vamos sair mesmo?

Não respondi. Olhei pelo canto dos olhos e percebi que a Haruno nos observava. Me senti estranho por alguma razão. A vontade de Sakura era que eu saísse com a Yamanaka e provavelmente ela nos analisava na esperança de que indicássemos algum sucesso sobre isso.

- Para onde você gostaria de ir Yamanaka?

Não tentei sorrir, nem parecer interessante, mesmo por que eu não conseguiria fingir. Ino olhou para o lado, e depois soltou um sorriso, enquanto apoiava o rosto no dorso da mão. Seus olhos eram de um azul intenso e os longos fios loiros caiam sobre os ombros. Não posso negar que seja bonita...

- A Haruno irá adorar saber que estamos saindo não acha?

Ela perguntou, seu indicador acariciava os próprios lábios, sua voz era divertida, enquanto os olhos continuavam me fitando, mas desta vez, brilhando de uma maneira quase infantil. Eu realmente não estava entendendo as intenções da Yamanaka.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Notei que eu não vario muito nos ambientes, é sempre em Kitagawa, normalmente nos corredores, nas salas, e no terraço, mais raramente na casa do Gaara, Shibuya e é claro o Donatello. Mas não se preocupem, pois o Donatello deixará por um tempo se ser o palco de encontro de Sakura e Gaara. **

**Oh meu, eu sei que fiz bobagem. Mas não é como se o Gaara sentisse ciúmes... É mais como "Calma, ai, o que ta acontecendo aqui?" ... Ou talvez estivesse mesmo haha **

"**A Lantana em sorrisos discretos, gestos pequenos, e notarás que é exatamente isso que fará a diferença de um dia ruim, para um dia melhor." Alguma sugestão de quem seja o dono dessa frase? Eu planejava que eles discutissem a respeito disso nesse capítulo, mas ele ficou demasiado longo devido à primeira parte da Sakura, então terei que deixar pelos próximos capítulos. Falando disso, peço desculpas pela lentidão desse capítulo. **

**D. F. Braine: **Entender a Sakura também não é fácil, ela é instável demais, briga demais, de repente está feliz, de repente está brigando. Acho que alem da falta de tato do Gaara, a Haruno também não facilita, ela mesma de vez em quando nem se entende haha' Acho que Ino e Gaara são personalidade compatíveis, pelo menos em AUR, não que ela seja mais fácil de entender... Mas enfim, eles vão dar certo, de alguma maneira, como esse próprio capítulo sugere... E você pegou muito bem o "ar" da Ino, e sim ela nos terá muito o que dizer em breve.

**Raiza**: Fico feliz que esse descobri aos poucos esteja sendo bom de acompanhar. Já citei isso antes, mas na hora do clímax tudo fica melhor haha'

**Conny: **Imagine ela hauha', ela sente vergonha só de pensar em certas coisas, imagine comentar isso em voz alta e ainda para tal cujo? Quanto a reação da Ino... Meio que foi surpreendente para ela, acredito que ela lida com rapazes bastante diferentes do Gaara, apesar de no fundo ela perceber alguma coisa de errado, afinal, ela está longe de ser estúpida. E fico feliz que a descrição do poema apesar de simplória tenha sido interessante o suficiente para se sustentar... Mesmo por que ele é fundamental para a história, quase um mapa astrológico haha'

**Violak: **E a preguiça de betar ? hauha' ... Estou betando aos pouquinho e pretendo repostar direitinho em breve, apesar de já ter mudado as coisas mais importantes. Obrigada =)

**Beijos de Cebola (sabia que se você lavar direitinho, elas ficam menos ácidas e ótimas com azeite e limão? Acho que só eu não sabia dessa, mas de boa haha')**

**Oul K.Z **


	17. Donatello

**N/A: Espero que gostem suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

**Donatello**

* * *

><p><em><strong>26 de outubro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Donatello, as 09h36min. <strong>

Quando percebi Sai me fitando com um sorriso afável, me dei conta do que exatamente não estava me deixando concentrar. Estávamos ali há cinco minutos e ele não havia, em nenhum momento, tirado seus olhos de minha face. Estava ficando constrangida com aquela situação... Principalmente por que Gaara estava a duas mesas de distância, me esperando cumprir com as responsabilidades do festival. Além de que eu tinha tanta, mas tanta coisa para conversar com ele...

- Preciso que você se concentre Sai. – falei. Não tentei um sorriso.. O fitei por um momento e, mesmo com minhas palavras, sua postura não havia mudado. Continuava sorrindo, gentilmente, daquela maneira que nunca, mas nunca, saía do seu rosto.

E eu estava começando a me perturbar com isso. Alem disso a descrição da florista bate perfeitamente bem com a dele, bonito, de Kitagawa e com a pele incrivelmente bem cuidada.

- Você também, Sakura-chan. Esquece o Sabaku-san, e preste atenção em mim.

Aquilo me surpreendeu, e espero sinceramente que minha face não tenha demonstrado isso.

- Um cappuccino, e um suco de morango. – o dono da loja chegou com os pedidos que eu não tinha feito. Olhei interrogativamente e ele me fitou gentil. As marcas debaixo dos olhos lhe davam um aspecto acabado, mas era um semblante tranquilo, maduro e amável. Eu gostava de Iruka e, além disso, ele era amigo íntimo do Naruto, o que me provocava uma boa intuição. Por mais _sem noção_ que seja. – Algum engano, Sakura-san? – ele perguntou e percebi que sua voz era também toda afável.

Deve ser muito fácil confiar nele. Eu, que sou eu, já confio nele.

- Não se preocupe Sakura, fui eu que pedi – Sai comentou. – Obrigada Iruka

- Vou trazer um copo de água, para você tirar o gosto do cappuccino que seu amigo pediu para você. – disse e eu entendi que ele se referia ao Sabaku.O fitei por um momento... Uma atendente perguntava para ele se desejava mais alguma coisa... Toda afoita... Affe. – e alem disso irá lhe hidratar melhor e impedirá alguma reação com toda essa cafeína circulando pelo seu corpo. – ele riu, e mesmo depois de um mau humor repentino, eu sorri em resposta. Iruka realmente conhecia os hábitos de seus clientes, o que significava que era demasiado observador.

- Você parece simpatizar com o dono do café. – Sai comentou logo depois de Iruka se retirar. Estranhei a pergunta, mas perguntas estranhas repentinamente se tornaram mais interessantes para mim do que as óbvias, principalmente se tratando de alguém como o peculiar do Sai. Como ele não era exatamente a pessoa mais tradicional, supus que a melhor estratégia era lidar com isso.

- Sim, você não gosta dele?

- Na realidade sim. Ele é gentil, um bom atendente.

A resposta não foi tão surpreendente como eu imaginei que seria. Mas ele continuou, e dessa vez sua expressão era distante.

- Eu pintaria sobre ele, cores beges, verde, azul-claro... Ele é suave.– percebi que um por segundo ele parecia relutante. – Combina com flores. – concluiu por fim, sem deixar evidente seu pensamento inicial. E isso me frustrou um pouquinho. – Tudo bem Sakura-san? – ele perguntou e me dei conta que estava o fitando muito intensidade.

- Sim, tudo bem. – dessa vez eu tentei um sorriso e ele voltou a sorrir para mim de maneira gentil. Como sempre.

Logo depois Iruka chegou com meu copo d'água. No instante seguinte, enquanto levava o copo aos lábios o sininho soou e vi Ino Yamanaka entrando pelo café. Ela nos fitou por um momento e nos cumprimentou distante com um sorriso pelo qual não soube identificar o seu significado. Sai chamou minha atenção com um suspiro e depois o vi tomando um gole de seu café. Os olhos negros opacos.

Quando voltei a olhar para Ino ela já estava sentada com Gaara. As suas pernas quase se tocavam debaixo da mesa. Ela sorria, divertida, maliciosa, provocante.

Eu sei que eu deveria estar feliz, vendo a Yamanaka dá espaço para o sociopata funcional. Espaço? Ok, ela estava praticamente se oferecendo, era quase ridículo. Mas não estou... Digo... Isso tudo é muito estranho em minha opinião. Droga! Gaara me pegou olhando para eles...

- Você é muito bonita Sakura-chan.

Sai comentou repentinamente e senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Ele tinha que comentar isso exatamente agora?

- Obrigada Sai. – comentei de uma maneira quase mecânica e me senti idiota logo depois. Ele soltou uma risada baixinha e aquilo me incomodou.

- Não entenda mal, mas você é realmente bonita no aspecto pelo qual eu a vejo.

Não entendi o que quis dizer com aquilo, mas não estava muito interessada em descobrir a mensagem subliminar de Sai. Estava mais interessada em saber o andamento da conversa de Gaara com a Yamanaka há algumas mesas de distância...

- Qual aspecto seria esse? –perguntei. Eu sei que eu não estou interessada, mas quando você treina constantemente suas habilidades sociais, respostas automáticas como essas são inevitáveis...

- Apaixonada desse jeito.

Minha respiração suspendeu por um segundo. Eu realmente não esperava isso, mas mantive a compostura. Automaticamente eu já tinha pegado o suco para tomar um gole e me dá um tempo para pensar, enquanto nesse rápido momento eu fitava os olhos negros e opacos de Sai que não me davam qualquer dica do que ele pretendia com aquele comentário.

- Muito presunçoso você. – disse. Tentei um sorriso maroto, mas Sai não reagiu.

- Nós dois sabemos que não se trata de mim.

Meu sorriso morreu imediatamente. Ao que ele se referia? Não estava muito entusiasmada com mais um achando que eu estava... Apaixonada pelo Sabaku. Droga, espero que minhas maças não estejam mais vermelhas do que esse suco de morango.

- Realmente bonita.

- Pare com isso... – falei sem pensar. Droga, droga, estava me atrapalhando. Só três segundos. Só preciso de três segundo para pensar.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Não é como se eu fosse comentar com alguém. Mas eu realmente acho impressionante o quão bonitas e... – ele praguejou novamente. O vi observando pelo canto do olho a mesa do Gaara e isso me confirmou o que estava suspeitando. – Enfim... – Voltou-se para mim. – Por que exatamente vocês não estão juntos?

Pois somos só amigos. Senti vontade de responder, mas me contive. Negar seria ainda mais complicado do que entrar no jogo de Sai. E há semanas que negar não tem me ajudado em nada, além de que minha reação patética ao seu comentário insinuava muito mais do que minhas palavras.

- Ele... Não gosta de mim. Desisti dele.

- Desistiu?

- Gaara-san está interessado na Yamanaka.

Ele deixou a xícara por um momento no ar e logo depois a colocou sobre o pires, como se aquelas palavras tivessem o atingido de alguma maneira. Isso me lembra de que os dois são conhecidos e se tratam como amigos íntimos, pois o próprio Sai a chamava pelo primeiro nome.

- Hum... Interessado na Ino... – o sorriso em seu rosto retornou, como se segundos atrás não tivessem existido. Há algo de estranho nisso. Há, na realidade algo de muito surreal na personalidade de Sai. E a maneira como ele fala de Ino, sempre a procurando...

Voltei a obsevar a mesa do Sabaku e minha respiração parou novamente. A Yamanaka acabava de sentar ao lado de Gaara, ombro no ombro, extremamente próxima, o sorriso nos lábios, há poucos centímetros de distância. Consigo até imaginar o hálito quente próximo ao seu rosto...

- Parece que você não desistiu. – escutei Sai comentar. Demorei um pouco para me dá conta do que ele se referia, mas logo me recompus.

- Você também não.

Ele não estava sorrindo antes, e esse comentário também não provocou nenhuma mudança em sua face, a não ser nos olhos, que ficaram mais uma vez sério. Eu tinha acertado, e ele sabia disso.

- Não importa. – ele levou o café até os lábios, mas a xícara estava vazia. Não contive um sorriso fingido.

- Então estamos na mesma situação.

Se eu não arrancaria informações de Sai fazendo-o se interessar por mim, eu arrancaria absorvendo suas mágoas... E compartilhando as minhas. E quem sabe, no meio de confissões caladas, olhares melancólicos e ciúme inventado, ele se tornaria meu amigo e me explicaria, de uma maneira, ou de outra, porque Ino estava vinculada a todos aqueles assassinatos.

- Talvez. E bom... Pelo jeito a Ino não vai realmente facilitar para você.

- Como assim?

Me virei até a mesa deles e percebi que eles não se encontravam mais ali.

- Experimente o banheiro. Vi o Gaara se levantando e logo depois a Ino... – ele comentou neutro, dessa vez tinha uma tentativa de sorriso nos lábios. Não pensei muito... Apenas me levantei.

Era logo ao lado, uma pia central dividia o banheiro feminino do masculino; quando vi que eles não estavam ali me senti realmente patética e com raiva. Maldito Sai. Estava brincando comigo.

- O que você... – comecei, mas parei quando percebi que ele fitava algo no lado de fora do Donatello. Minha respiração parou

Ino e Gaara estavam abraçados.

Não sei quando tempo fiquei os observando, mas só tirei meus olhos daquela imagem quando senti minha mão sendo segurada por Sai. Ele não sorria para mim, como sempre fazia, mas seus olhos não estavam opacos e havia algo de gentil em sua expressão.

- Esquece isso.

Sua voz era suave naquele pedido e eu tive vontade de revelar que era apenas um jogo. Que Gaara estava lá fora a abraçando, pois suspeitávamos dela, que ele fazia isso, apenas e unicamente, por que eu havia sugerido. Queria dizer também que eu estava bem, que não gostava dele, que não sentia nada e que não importava se era verdade ou mentira.

Um...

Dois...

Três...

E naquele momento realmente não importava. E foi por isso que eu apertei a sua mão e disse com meu melhor tom de voz chorosa, aquela ensaiada durante longos anos de experiência:

- Eu não consigo, Sai. Me ajude.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Cinema às 14h42min do dia seguinte. <strong>

Olhei o relógio e percebi que estava adiantado. Havia marcado um encontro no cinema com a Yamanaka. Quando a Haruno ficou sabendo a respeito ficou mais ansiosa do que eu, e consequentemente, desde então, ela tem me mandando mensagens dando conselhos, me orientando e fazendo sugestões a respeito de qualquer detalhe inútil sobre o assunto. Como se sair com uma garota fosse tão complicado assim.

Por exemplo, hoje pela manhã, eu acordei com uma mensagem de texto da Haruno...

"Não se atrase, e fique bonito."

De alguma maneira não consegui imaginar a Haruno me dizendo aquilo e talvez por isso eu tenha a achado tão surreal a mensagem.

- Bonito? – escutei minha voz sonolenta perguntar. Uma risada soou logo depois. Não precisei me levantar para ver minha irmã na porta de meu quarto, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso sarcástico. Enfim, era minha irmã.

- Tem um encontro Gaara?

Não respondi, me levantei e andei lentamente até meu armário em busca de uma blusa. Desde que a Haruno havia feito uma visita surpresa, Temari me mandava indiretas como aquela todas as manhãs...

- Tenho.

Não precisei fitá-la para ter certeza de um sorriso irônico. Enfim, típico dela.

- Então finalmente teve coragem de convidá-la?

- Não é com a Haruno. – disse simples, para não provocar mais um debate sobre o assunto. – Mas foi ela quem me arranjou e me mandou essa mensagem. – joguei o celular que foi facilmente agarrado por ela. Ela leu e depois soltou uma risada.

- A Haruno, ela realmente está bem com tudo isso?

Óbvio, ela está desesperada atrás de informações sobre a Nuvem Vermelha, e por isso fica me empurrando para encontros com garotas por ai. Tive vontade de responder, mas eu mesmo achei que seria ridículo.

- Se ela mesma que arrumou esse encontro...

- Não sei... – minha irmã começou, estava mexendo em meu armário, provavelmente procurando algo para me vestir, pois ela adorava fazer isso. Desocupada. – Garotas são complicadas Gaara, talvez ela esteja realmente detestando te ver com outra garota.

Naquele momento, as palavras de minha irmã, me lembraram a conversa com a Yamanaka no Donatello.

- A Haruno irá adorar saber que estamos saindo não acha?

- O que você está sugerindo?

Ela não me respondeu, apenas deu uma risada pelo nariz. Logo depois, ela começou a encarar a rua lá fora, a calçada já esbranquiçada por uma rala neve fora de época.

- Eu realmente não acho que ela seja uma ameaça em relação a você. – Ino não me fitava. – Talvez ela seja uma ameaça em relação à outra pessoa, mas isso não importa... De qualquer forma eu adoraria saber mais sobre você.

- Em relação a mim?

Por algum motivo me peguei extremamente curioso em relação à Haruno. Queria saber o que ela estava pensando, o que tinha se tornado uma impossibilidade, não somente pela minha... Incapacidade, como ela mesma diria... Mas simplesmente porque não estávamos convivendo da mesma maneira.

Ino se levantou e se sentou ao meu lado. Estava com as pernas cruzadas na minha direção, o ombro tocando o meu e o rosto bem próximo, de maneira que eu podia contar seus cílios loiros. Naquele momento me dei conta que a Haruno tinha cílios realmente longos em comparação as outras garotas... E eram escuros apesar de seu cabelo ser rosa. Eu sei que não deveria estar pensando na Haruno naquele momento... Mas simplesmente o pensamento ocorreu.

- Ansioso Gaara-san? – Eu não estava ansioso. Só queria saber o que a Haruno estava pensando – Ou deveria chamá-lo de Gaara-kun? – ela não me deu tempo de responder. – Eu te respondo, mas vamos lá fora, tenho um compromisso e adoraria que você me acompanhasse.

Nunca soube qual era o compromisso da Yamanaka, mas me levantei deixando o dinheiro sobre a mesa.

- E esquece a Haruno, ela parece bastante entretida com o Sai.

Ino comentou e meus olhos se voltaram para a mesa dos dois, Sakura tinha sua atenção totalmente focada nele. Ela parecia ansiosa e suas bochechas estavam vermelhas... O que significava mais um momento de constrangimento calado. Queria saber o que eles estavam conversando, fazendo ou planejando para ela estar naquele estado... Mas de alguma maneira eu não podia fazer nada e era totalmente consciente disso. Não era da minha conta, a não ser no aspecto de que ele era, em tese, um dos suspeitos da Haruno e estávamos fazendo tudo aquilo unicamente para descobrir algo sobre todos aqueles assassinatos. Mas comecei a duvidar, a Haruno não o encarava como em mais um de seus personagens, ela parecia totalmente autêntica diante dele... E aquilo de alguma maneira me incomodou. Apesar de eu não saber identificar exatamente por que.

- Vamos Gaara... – senti a mão de Ino apertar meu braço. Por algum motivo me senti realmente patético. Não deveria estar me preocupando com aquilo. Sai sem me despedir da Haruno... De qualquer modo ela estava ocupada, ou pelo menos era melhor desculpa que eu tinha para sair dali. De alguma maneira não queria continuar por perto.

Lá fora estava realmente frio e por um momento eu desejei que a Haruno tivesse devolvido o meu cachecol. Procurei meus cigarros no bolso da calça, mas não tive tempo de pegá-los, pois senti novamente o braço de Ino me puxar. No momento seguinte ela estava me abraçando.

A princípio eu não entendi nada, e ao certo, não sei nem quanto tempo durou, mas era quente. Era realmente quente a sua respiração em minha nuca. Ino era mais alta e por isso, provavelmente, não precisava ficar nas pontas dos pés para me alcançar, como tinha que fazer a Haruno. Também tinha um cheiro diferente, mais concentrado, como de um perfume de uma marca cara qualquer.

Não era bom. Não era bom abraçar Ino. Era... Só quente. Insuficiente.

- Pálido demais... – Escutei minha irmã murmurar e então me dei conta que estava fitando suas costas, enquanto ela estava muito entretida em escolher uma roupa para mim. Tomei um banho e logo depois me vesti sem pensar muito a respeito.

Agora estou aqui, olhando o relógio e esperando Ino Yamanaka chegar para o nosso primeiro encontro. Ou como a Haruno gostava de chamar aquilo. Na realidade era só um cinema, onde escolheríamos um filme qualquer para assistir. De qualquer modo estou aqui na frente, enquanto adolescentes se agrupam em vários cantos, dando sorrisinhos simpáticos, fazendo barulho, se misturando... Meu celular tremeu em meu bolso e vi uma mensagem da Haruno.

"Já está ai?"

"Sim."

"Ela já tá ai?" a mensagem chegou poucos segundos depois.

"Não."

"Me responde direito. Só eu que quero que esse encontro saia direito?"

"Provavelmente sim. Duvido que eu descubra algo a respeito."

"Pergunte para ela se ela já leu Tulipa Vermelha... Disfarçadamente Sabaku!"

Não entendi o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

"Ok."

"Odeio suas respostas monossilábicas."

"Nunca te incomodou antes."

"Pois saiba que sim...".

"Me desculpa então."

Esperei uma resposta, mas ela não veio pelos próximos cinco minutos. Olhei novamente o relógio, agora a Yamanaka já estava atrasada. Bom... Eu poderia conversar pelo menos um pouquinho com a Haruno agora. Se é que se pode chamar isso de conversa.

"Como foi com o Sai?"

"Se você não tivesse saído sem me avisar, você saberia."

"Desculpa, você parecia muito ocupada."

"Nem estava."

"Com o Sai. Você parecia muito ocupada."

"Digo o mesmo para você." Não entendi o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, levantei uma sobrancelha e escutei uns murmurinhos próximos de mim. Havia duas garotas de saias rodadas me encarando. Estranhas.

"Não entendi, o que você quer dizer com isso?" decidi perguntar.

"Com a Ino. Você parecia muito ocupado."

Ela estava repetindo minhas palavras? E eu nem estaria ocupado com a Ino se ela mesma não tivesse me pedido.

"Foi você quem me pediu para sair com Ino."

"Digo o mesmo em relação ao Sai."

Lembrei então das palavras da Temari

"_- E a Haruno, ela realmente está bem com tudo isso?"_

Não tenho por que pensar sobre, pois vi alguns metros de distância Ino chegando. A Yamanaka era diferente sem seu uniforme, parecia mais velha e madura; se não soubesse que estudasse em Kitagawa seria impossível dizer que era uma estudante.

Eu sei que eu deveria estar concentrado em Yamanaka Ino, mas a pergunta de minha irmã ainda soava em minha cabeça.

"_... ela realmente está bem com tudo isso?"_

Dane-se. Eu tenho que descobrir pelo menos um pouco a respeito de Ino Yamanaka. E se a Sakura realmente se sentisse incomodada com tudo aquilo, por mais que e não entenda os seus motivos, ela não teria arranjado nada com ninguém... Droga, estou ainda pensando sobre isso.

Baguncei meus cabelos. Segundos depois Ino estava na minha frente.

- Vamos?

Perguntou sorrindo. Notei que ela não tinha sorriso com covinhas como a Haruno. Concentração, concentração...

- Gaara? – minha atenção foi roubada pelo seu chamado. Ignorei o fato de ela me chamar pelo primeiro nome. – Que filme iremos ver?

Estávamos diante de vários cartazes. Nenhum me chamou atenção, mas isso era normal já que eu raramente me dava o trabalho de ir até o cinema para ver um filme. Era tão mais prático na televisão...

- Gaara? – ela perguntou novamente e percebi que eu tinha ficado provavelmente muito tempo em silêncio. – Você nunca chamou uma garota para sair? – ela pareceu se divertir com aquela pergunta.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Bom... Me chamando para o cinema, é algo que você deve fazer com a Haruno, não comigo.

- Humm... – fingi ter entendido o que ela queria dizer com isso. Afinal era só um cinema. – Deveria ter chamado para uma exposição? Teatro?

Ela tinha um sorriso muito discreto nos lábios.

- Estou meio cansada de exposições. Ele só pensa sobre isso.

- Sai te convida muito para ir nesse tipo de evento? – perguntei neutro, só para seguir o conselho da Haruno: "Se não souber o que falar, só faça uma pergunta pertinente. Pertinente Sabaku!". Não entendo o que ela queria dizer com _pertinente_, mas dane-se.

- Sai? Não muito... Ele sai muito pouco de qualquer modo, parece que nunca quer ser influenciado pela a arte dos outros. – A Yamanaka tinha a voz leve e clara, e pude ver pelo canto dos olhos, seus orbes azuis, que fitavam o cartaz, opacos. Acho que isso é um bom indicativo.

- Que exposição você tem ido?

- Você ficou sabendo de uma exposição de escultura de argila?

- Sei. Meu irmão comentou algo a respeito. – ela parecia distante demais para se dá conta do que estava lhe dizendo.

- Fui lá recentemente com uma amiga... As esculturas eram realmente bonitas, algumas simplórias... Mas refletem bem a beleza do autor. – sua expressão suave voltou-se para mim. Os olhos anilados continuavam opacos, mas diferentes de antes, estavam totalmente concentrados em mim. – Como você sabe que é do Sai que estava falando?

Acredito que minha respiração suspendeu por um segundo, afinal, eu tinha cometido um erro. Mas minha expressão como sempre não mudou. Eu precisava de tempo para pensar em uma resposta válida.

- O que você realmente quer comigo Sabaku? Não me diga que está apaixonado por mim, pois eu sei que você não está.

Eu realmente preciso de mais tempo para pensar...

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com a Haruno? Pois eu acho muito estranho esse seu interesse repentino por mim, sendo que você está sempre a observando. Me diga, o que você quer?

Eu sei que eu não deveria estar pensando a respeito, mas as palavras de minha irmã voltaram novamente a minha cabeça e sem qualquer razão simplesmente saiu:

- Eu quero que a Haruno se sinta incomodada.

E também sei que o plano estava totalmente seguindo outro rumo. Mas não havia escapatória. Ela estava ali, ao meu lado, me fitando, escutando uma mentira... E surpreendentemente ela também estava sorrindo.

- Então acho que podemos nos ajudar, não é _Gaara-kun? _

E eu realmente não sei de onde ela tirou essa de Gaara-kun.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Desculpem, tive uma crise de inspiração. E parece que eu estou enrolando muito com os acontecimentos, certo? Três capítulos seguindo só sobre Sai e a Ino? Poisé, juro que não foi proposital... Mas o próximo ainda serão com eles, então peço desculpas caso alguém já esteja de saco cheio. Apesar de achá-los bastante interessantes... E bom, vocês são desconfiados heim, hauha' tudo bem, até eu desconfiaria, principalmente com o surgimento repentino da Ino no Donatello logo depois do Sai.  
><strong>

**De qualquer forma eu queria adicionar mais informações sobre a Ino nesse capítulo, mas simplesmente fui viajando nesse volta do tempo do Gaara nas lembranças dele e quando fui ver já tinha mais de 4000 palavras e por isso minha tentativa de corrigir foi bem mais falha do que as anteriores. **

**Enfim, gostei desse capítulo apesar de tudo, na realidade eu gosto muito da presença da Temari. Ah, próximo capítulo finalmente a quarta vítima é revelada hoho', eu já imagino que muitas pessoas saibam quem seja. Naruto que anda meio sumido também irá aparecer, senti falta dele então decidi enfiá-lo no próximo capítulo... Ah, algumas pessoas perguntaram a respeito do Sasuke, ele não irá aparecer, eu particularmente nem sou muito fã dele, principalmente daquelas cenas decepcionantes do mangá, super decepcionada com o Uchiha (momento desabafo).**

**D. F. Braine: **Adorei essa parte do sue comentário "ar esquisitamente presente dele" em relação ao Sai, por que ele é exatamente desse jeito... Ele está por perto e você percebe que há algo de peculiar nele. Bom, realmente é muita coincidência que eles chegassem exatamente juntos, ou pelo menos muito próximo disso, mas... Enfim, pode significar várias coisas, certo? Espero que esse capítulo tenha adicionado mais informações quanto a Ino e Sai juntos. Quanto a Hinata e Naruto seu pedido será realizado em breve haha'

**Violak**: Ah isso é até verdade, mas não sei... É meio estranho lidar com Gaara ainda haha', queria que ele fosse o mais semelhante possível ao anime, já que no anime ele tem se revelado cada vez mais irresistível... Caramba, aquela cena no anime, na guerra, onde as ninjas de Suna soltam gritinhos histéricos por causa do Kazekage? Isso só comprova minhas teorias do quão gentlemen disfarçado o Gaara é haha'

**Guest** (é esse o nome? Ou virou padrão no site?): adorei sua sinceridade quanto à velocidade dos relacionamentos deles hauha' até eu estou meio que impaciente com a lerdeza dos dois, mas prometo que a partir dos próximos capítulos as coisas irão melhorar haha' Pois no próximo capítulo o Sai protagonizará uma cena e as intenções da Ino ficarão um pouco mais claras. E fico feliz que o Gaara pareça o Gaara... Isso significa que ele está tão irresistível como ele é no mangá? Haha' espero que sim.

**Beijos de Graviola**

**Oul K.Z **


	18. Quadros

**N/A: Espero que gostem suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

**Quadros**

* * *

><p><em><strong>29 de outubro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Kitagawa as 12h10min<strong>

Não me surpreendi quando vi que Gaara não havia respondido a minha última mensagem. Fazia hoje exatos três dias que não trocávamos qualquer palavra... Tudo bem, não é exatamente muito tempo... Só três dias, mas de qualquer modo, era muito estranho vê-lo pelo corredor e não ter qualquer motivo para ir conversar com ele.

Simplesmente eu não tinha motivo, nem coragem, nem... Vontade de fazê-lo. Hoje pela manhã acabei o vendo subindo até o terraço na companhia da Ino Yamanaka. Antes era Matsuri agora era Ino... Bom, acho que o sociopata funcional não era tão antissocial e inatingível como eu achava.

Mas não me importo. Realmente não me importo.

Talvez um pouco, por que isso está atrasando qualquer andamento no caso Nuvem Vermelha, e tínhamos decidido resolver isso juntos...

Pensando bem... Nunca havíamos decidido isso . E eu nunca precisei dele para fazer qualquer coisa, talvez as informações que apenas o pai dele poderia nos fornecer, mas desde que ele sumiu com a chave do escritório, Gaara não tinha qualquer utilidade para mim...

Levei as mãos aos olhos suspirando. Droga, quem eu estava querendo enganar? Eu simplesmente estava sentindo sua falta. Não era segredo para ninguém, Tenten já tinha me perguntado diversas vezes sobre ele, até Naruto e Rock Lee me lançavam olhares estranhos... Para piorar, Sai estava tão convicto disso que não era necessário qualquer teatrinho quando se tratava do sociopata funcional.

Não. Não, Não. Só estou estressada por causa desse festival, não faz nem dez minutos que acabei de resolver alguns problemas referentes ao assunto com Kabuto-sensei. Quando tudo isso passar eu continuaria com a minha vida normal, vendo-o por ai, buscando pista, invadindo necrotérios, tirando conclusões, aguentando a cara de concreto dele enquanto bagunçava os cabelos vermelhos ... Droga, eu estou sorrindo?

-Sakura? – escutei Tenten me chamar. Estávamos em um corredor movimentado, apoiados na janela enquanto eu tentava tirar um minutinho de tranquilidade. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim, tudo tranquilo, por quê? – meu sorriso desmanchou e Tenten me olhou divertida.

- Pensando em alguém? – minhas pupilas dilataram e ela soltou um suspiro quebrando seu ar de diversão. – é uma pena Sakura, eu achei que vocês tinham alguma coisa...

Alguma coisa? Gaara e eu nunca tivemos nada, pelo menos nada além do caso Nuvem Vermelha. Era o que eu queria dizer... Mas já estava começando a duvidar disso. E desde quando Gaara é o centro das informações?

- Ah... – comecei mas minha voz morreu. No final do corredor eu o vi. Gaara seguia em minha direção, com as mãos no bolso, e se eu não estivesse enganada, tinha certeza que ele cessou o ritmo por um minuto e piscou algumas vezes. Nos fitamos por um segundo e uma vontade enorme de andar até ele quase se apossou dos meus pés. Queria conversar com ele. Qualquer coisa... Talvez lhe contar como está sendo com o Sai, que deveríamos ir à floricultura mais uma vez.

- Sakura-chan? – escutei Naruto me chamar na outra ponta do corredor e virei minha cabeça imediatamente. Estava acompanhado de Sai, que possuía o sorriso imutável na cara. Gaara. Retornei a me virar em direção ao Sabaku, e me surpreendi quando o vi rapidamente na companhia da Yamanaka.

As mãos de Ino estavam em seus cabelos, os bagunçando. Gaara não movia um músculo sequer, mas por um breve segundo nos fitamos novamente e eu travei . Apenas por um momento, pois logo depois eu já tinha me virado seguindo em direção ao Naruto e Sai.

Sorria. Por mais que eu sentisse um grande incômodo no alto do pulmão.

- Está tudo bem? – Naruto perguntou. Era óbvio que ele perceberia algo de estranho, mas não me importei, apenas sustentei o sorriso. Vi que Sai observava algo atrás de mim, e conclui que ele observava Ino e Gaara, sabia disso, pois seus olhos negros estavam opacos e não havia qualquer sorriso falso em seu rosto. – Hum... – Naruto murmurou, como eu disse não era novidade para ninguém que eu estava incomodada com Gaara. Droga. Até eu estou admitindo isso para mim mesma.

- Vamos tomar algo Sakura-chan? Nada de coca cola. – Naruto sorriu por mim e por algum motivo me senti realmente grata. Seguimos em direção oposta ao de Gaara, Tenten veio logo depois, iniciando uma conversa banal com Sai a nossa frente, enquanto Naruto permanecia ao meu lado.

- E a Hinata-chan? Não está com você – observei enquanto descíamos as escadarias, apenas para puxar assunto.

- Ah, ela não veio hoje. Me disse que a família tinha um evento importante . – percebi que sua expressão suavizou-se tristemente e me senti um pouco incomodada por ele.

- Mas vocês estão bem, certo?

- Sakura-chan! – eles exclamou murmurando. – Isso é um segredo! O Sai não sabe e...

- Não sei de quê? Que você e a Hinata estão namorando escondido? – ele se virou com um sorriso falso no rosto, sem parar de descer os degraus . E eu me perguntei se ele também não tinha qualquer discernimento social como o Sabaku...

- Co-como assim vocês sabe disso?

Não contive um sorriso, na realidade me parecia muito óbvio que os dois estavam juntos. Qualquer um que se desse o trabalho de observá-los veria que existia algo entre os dois.

- Humm. – Sai pareceu pensar por um momento. – Ino me contou. – respondeu simples. A maneira como ele ainda chamava Ino, sem sufixos e pelo primeiro nome, me incomodou. Levantei as sobrancelhas, enquanto os degraus me pareceram mais interessantes do que olhar para frente.

- Sakura-chan? – me sobressaltei quando escutei Sai me chamar. Havia passado algum tempo desde que eu prestei atenção no que eles diziam, tanto que já nos encontrávamos no pátio e eu nem tinha me dado conta. Estou perdendo a concentração.

- Sim? Me desculpa. – pedi, mesmo não sabendo por que, talvez pela distração.

- Queria lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Sua voz disse gentil enquanto sorria. Um sorriso que não me pareceu falso. Percebi também que Tenten e Naruto nos observavam calados, minha amiga com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto o Uzumaki nos fitava desconfiados.

- O quê? – preferi os ignorar e perguntei.

- Venha. – ele segurou meu braço e me puxou em direção contrária ao pátio, entrando novamente em Kitagawa. Já alguns passos de distância, vi, entre os ombros, Tenten e Naruto nos fitando, sem nos seguir.

Pensando bem sobre isso, era complicado adivinhar a imagem que eu e Sai tínhamos. Ao contrário de Gaara e Ino, pois os boatos já estavam rodeando os corredores "Sabe o Sabaku, aquele ruivo estranho e bonitinho do terceiro ano?" "Sim, dizem que ele e a Yamanaka estão saindo..." "Ela recuperou tão rápido, não acha?" e seguiam os sorrisinhos abafados.

Seguindo até onde Sai me levava, sem dizer nada, me perguntei se ele se importava com aqueles boatos, pois desde o verde que joguei em Donatello, eu tinha descoberto seu interesse, aparentemente unilateral pela Yamanaka. Não eram apenas amigos como eu e Gaara tínhamos concluindo, mais eu do que ele. E isso me faz pensar que o Sabaku poderia estar bem satisfeito com isso...

Não demoramos muito até chegar no corredor destinado as artes tradicionais japonesas. Passamos pela sala de Ikebana, e estranhei que ela estivesse fechada.

- O grupo de Ikebana está fechado hoje?

- Não sei. – ele me respondeu sem me fitar. Ele continuou me puxando. Era obviamente mais gentil do que Gaara, principalmente por que seus dedos estavam entrelaçados com meus, e suas pele era realmente mais macia do que a do Sabaku, apesar disso não fazer qualquer diferença... Gaara afinal era gentil da maneira dele, mesmo que distante, mesmo que ausente...

- E por causa disso que eu gostaria de lhe trazer até aqui.

Meus pensamentos foram roubados por Sai. Suavemente ele me puxou pela mão e me pôs diante dele, já dentro de uma sala qualquer. Era realmente frio lá dentro, mas de algum maneira muito confortante. Devido as largas janelas preenchendo toda a parede à esquerda, o ambiente era bem claro, sem cortinas, sem barulho, apenas com o cheiro forte de tinta. O mais atraente, no entanto, eram os quadros.

Observei toda a sala, e por mais que a princípio eu pudesse perceber todos os demais detalhes, quando meus olhos caíram sobre o primeiro quadro, ao certo, não saberia dizer se era o primeiro ou décimo qualquer, minha atenção foi totalmente roubado por ele.

Era incrivelmente bonito, de maneira que eu mal conseguia descrever. Eu tinha a sensação de que se tentasse eu acabaria perdendo algo de muito essencial, como se o silêncio fosse a melhor maneira de fazê-lo.

Senti então minhas mãos, outrora abandonadas, sendo seguradas novamente. Era Sai. Era todo Sai naquele toque... Presente e ao mesmo tempo me puxando para o chão.

- Conseguiu esquecê-lo por um segundo?

Não quis responder, mesmo sabendo intuitivamente do que se tratava. Dei mais alguns passos até a sala, atenta aos quadros que seguiam um ao lado do outro, todos únicos, e próprios, independentes, mesmo que não soubesse dizer como.

- Acredito que sim.

Sua voz me arrastou até sua presença. O vi me encarando, sem qualquer sorriso no rosto, mas de alguma maneira muito mais gentil do que se tivesse algum puxar de lábios ali.

- Desculpa? – perguntei, mas ele não me respondeu. Me puxou pela mão até o centro da sala e pediu para que eu sentasse em um banquinho. Logo depois ele pegou um para ele, se sentando a minha frente. Continuava sem sorrir, mas me fitava.

- Você gostou?

Era difícil dizer se eu tinha gostado, pois não tinha certeza de sua pergunta. Mas me provocou algo agradável e talvez por isso eu tenha concordado com a cabeça.

- Isso me deixa feliz. Dizem que minhas pinturas tem essa capacidade.

- Qual?

Perguntei e então ele sorriu.

- De puxar as pessoas da realidade e fazê-las se esquecer por um segundo de todos os eventuais problemas. – ele deu uma pausa e virou-se em direção a algum quadro. – Me falaram que esqueciam as próprias emoções, a saudade, a paixão... Eu não sei, nunca pintei na intenção de esquecer.

- Obrigada. – pedi repentinamente e ele voltou-se em minha direção. – Obrigada por me mostrar isso.

Ele não sorriu para mim, mas de alguma maneira eu sabia que ele estava feliz com o meu agradecimento. Pegou minha mãos repousada sobre meu colo e disse:

- Só não fique fugindo disso. Não fuja de tudo.

Eu não entendi o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, por mais que seu pedido soasse ansioso e verdadeiro.

- Fugir? Não estou fugindo.

Sai levantou-se sem dizer nada. Não estava entendendo nada.

- Do que eu estaria fugindo? – perguntei, mas ele não me respondeu, apenas seguiu até um canto da sala e apoiou-se na janela. Estava distante. – Do que eu estaria fugindo, Sai?

- Não sei. – ele me respondeu sem qualquer emoção em seu rosto. – Vocês só fogem.

Vocês?

Minha pergunta mental não foi respondida. Instante depois escutei meu celular vibrar. Droga, não era momento para me mandarem mensagens...

Mas e se fosse o Gaara? Quando menos percebi eu já tinha pego celular e visto a mensagem. Era dele.

"Queria meu cachecol, quando posso pegá-lo?"

Cachecol? Três dias sumido e me vinha com essa história de cachecol...

"Hoje não posso, lhe trago amanhã."

Respondi rapidamente. Se ele queria o cachecol de volta, ele teria. Qual era dele com essa história de cachecol? E por que estou meio frustrada que seja só isso...?

- É ele? – Sai me perguntou. Droga. Por um segundo me esqueci dele. Quando voltei a fitá-lo percebi que havia algo de diferente na sala. Era outro clima, outras cores, outras sensações.

"De puxar as pessoas da realidade..."

Entendi e me senti estranha. Eu estava de volta a Kitagawa. Meus pensamentos estavam de volta a Gaara a pessoa que naquele momento eu tinha me esquecido.

Senti novamente meu celular vibrar.

"Ocupada?"

O incômodo voltou. Não sei por que me sentia tão incomodada pensando em Gaara. Pensando nas mãos de Ino em seus cabelos. De sua ausência. De sua indiferença...

- Deve ser ele. – escutei Sai dizer. Ele sorria para mim. E aquele sorriso me comprovou de que tudo havia voltado ao normal. Concordei com a cabeça.

"Sim, estou com o Sai" respondi. Queria que ele soubesse que estava com alguém. Que não estava sozinha. Que eu tinha alguém por perto.

- Você realmente deveria parar de fugir.

Sai desapoiou-se do parapeito da janela e seguiu em minha direção. O sorriso que nunca sumia em sua face.

- Fugir? Não estou fugindo de nada.

- Claro que está, não é óbvio? Vocês vivem fazendo isso. – disse. Me fitou por alguns rápidos segundos e pude ver em seus olhos escuros algum incômodo, frustração, talvez até desprezo. Senti que era algo voltado não somente a mim... Mas para alguém em específico, como se ele quisesse dizer aquelas palavras para essa pessoa.

- Sai? – o chamei. Ele não me respondeu, apenas seguiu para fora da sala me deixando sozinha.

"Vocês vivem fazendo isso..." Definitivamente não era para mim aquelas palavras. Mas de alguma maneira eu não podia dizer que elas não tinham nada a ver comigo. Talvez eu realmente estivesse fugindo. Talvez eu já soubesse do que ou de quem...

Droga. Levei minhas mãos ao rosto. Queria tanto vê-lo.

Não pensei muito, do contrário talvez eu não fizesse, pois me sentiria patética logo depois. Peguei meu celular e enviei.

"Onde me encontro com você amanhã?"

Coloquei o celular de volta em minha bolsa, pois sabia que do jeito que eu me encontrava ficaria olhando o visor por minutos a fio esperando uma resposta e seria patético demais se isso acontecesse. Me levantei e sai dali, tentando esquecer o aparelho em minha bolsa e na sua possível vibração de uma resposta de Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Kitagawa às 12h14min<strong>

Olhei novamente o visor do celular. Ela ainda não tinha me respondido. Até entendo que esteja ocupada com esse evento inútil, mas de qualquer modo responder uma mensagem não deveria ocupar tanto tempo assim de sua vida. Falando dela... Eu acredito que ela realmente ficaria feliz ao saber do acordo que eu e a Yamanaka fizemos. Consigo até visualizar o sorrisinho sem covinhas...

E sendo mais especifico, o mesmo sorriso que consigo ver em seu rosto nesse momento. Quando entrei no corredor central do segundo andar, pude vê-la apoiado na janela na companhia da garota de coque que ainda não decorei o nome. Parecia bem, um pouco animada... Até sua amiga lhe dizer alguma coisa que desmanchou sua expressão de satisfação.

Segundos depois seus olhos se encontraram com os meus. Estranhamente tenho a sensação que não nos vemos, dessa maneira, há muito tempo. Já fazia algum tempo que não nos falávamos, uns três dias talvez, e desde o dia do Donatello que não nos víamos, talvez um vulto ou outro... Mas contato mesmo, pessoalmente, frente a frente...

-Sakura!

Naruto a chamou no final do corredor. Estava acompanhado de Sai, o garoto de aparência doente... Que Sakura estava aparentemente saindo. Confesso que nunca vi nada de estranho nele, senão sua expressão sempre estática e a convicção que ele provocava na Haruno de que era o suspeito da floricultura. Apesar disso ter mudado de um tempo para cá.

- Olha, se não é a Sakura com o Sai?

Ino surgiu da escadaria do terceiro andar. Ela vivia surgindo assim do nada, com algum comentário sarcástico, sempre com aquele jeito malicioso. Minha irmã vivia dizendo que garotas assim não eram dignas de confiança e se dependesse dela e da Sakura, isso seria motivo suficiente para torná-la a serial-killer que estávamos procurando. Eu, pelo contrário, não conseguia acreditar nisso.

- É... – concordei, apenas para não ficar no silêncio. Como era comum entre mim e a Yamanaka.

- Podíamos fazer uma brincadeirinha.

Eu não entendi o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Mas não demorei muito para saber suas intenções. Ela levou suas mãos até meu cabelo e os bagunçou. Sorria divertida como se fôssemos muito íntimos. Imediatamente entendi que ela queria provocar a Haruno, e mesmo sabendo do quão improvável seria isso, voltei a procurar o olhar de Sakura e o achei de imediato.

No fitamos apenas por um segundo. Estava séria. Logo depois ela seguiu em direção a Sai e Naruto... e como sempre estava sorrindo. Naquela distância não pude ver se era um sorriso de covinhas ou não. Mas por algum motivo me incomodei.

Senti como se Ino, Sai, Naruto e a garota de coque, fossem um estorvo. Tirei as mãos de Ino do meu cabelo e dei as costas, escutei uma risada baixinha da Yamanaka enquanto descia as escadarias. Droga, queria um cigarro.

Consegui acender um cigarro apenas no lado de fora. Dei-me conta de que fazia muito tempo que saía ou fugia de Kitagawa no meio das aulas. Ultimamente tinha até fumado menos, sendo uma carteira suficiente para quatro dias. No entanto, quando pulei o muro, e segui até a rua debaixo em direção ao metrô, já tinha fumado três, um atrás do outro.

Estava incomodado. Talvez um pouco agitado, uma agitação que quando passei em frente ao Donatello já tinha passado. Uma garota com um cachecol saiu do bar-café e me lembrei da Haruno. Fosse pelo cachecol, fosse pelo cheiro de café, me lembrei da Haruno, tomando discretamente seu cappuccino com um sorriso ou levando até a boca um pedaço de torta.

- Gaara-san? – escutei alguém me chamar e me deparei com Iruka, o dono do bar. Estava na entrada, usando luvas, casaco pesado, botas pretas, parecendo prestes a sair.

- Iruka-san. – o cumprimentei com uma reverência.

- Sempre educado, não me surpreenda que tenha tantas garotas encima de você. – ele disse rindo – Soube que minhas atendentes tiram no par ou ímpar. – não entendi muito bem o que ele queria dizer com aquilo e por isso usei uma das táticas que Sakura havia me ensinado.

- Está indo para onde?

Fazer alguma pergunta para dá continuidade a conversa, ultimamente ela tem sido muito útil para mim quando não quero parecer mal educado.

- Ah, para o metrô. Era para eu ter ido mais cedo, mas tive um imprevisto.

Acho impressionante como essa habilidade da Haruno é realmente prática.

- Estou indo para lá também. – eu disse e mesmo que eu não tivesse qualquer expressão no rosto, Iruka sorriu para mim e continuamos nossos passos. O metrô não era muito distante dali, e por um tempo ficamos em silêncio. Me perguntei se ele não tinha se dado conta que eu estava faltando aula, mas de qualquer forma Iruka era tão gentil, que dificilmente faria qualquer comentário a respeito. Ou pelo menos foi o que Rock Lee tinha me falado. Pois aparentemente Iruka era muito popular entre os estudantes.

- Que imprevisto lhe aconteceu? - Ele me fitou meio surpreso e me dei conta que não era uma pergunta pertinente, como diria a Haruno. Iruka, no entanto não deixou de sorrir, como se entendesse que eu só queria manter uma conversa.

- Ah, alguém estava precisando da minha ajuda.

- Algo muito preocupante? – perguntei inexpressível. Por mais que eu tentasse demonstrar interesse eu não conseguia mentir.

- Ah... Um pouco. – ele olhou para o céu por um momento. Soltou um sorriso fraco e logo depois fitou o chão sujo com uma rala camada de neve. – é complicado, por que as pessoas não entendem que elas não são as mesmas o tempo todo.

- Como assim ?

- É natural por exemplo sentir raiva ou ciúmes. Amar e odiar. – fiquei em silêncio, ele suspirou. – Amar e odiar a mesma coisa, deve ser difícil, certo?

- Acho que sim...

Iruka sorriu para mim enquanto continuamos nossos passos. Quando nos aproximamos da estação de metrô sua voz começou bem baixa:

- Mas não foi tão complicado, sabe – não entendi por que ele retornava o assunto, talvez para amenizar a situação ou simplesmente desabafar pois já tinha começado a conversa - Pequenos gestos, um sorriso, uma conversa. Uma pequena coisa pode acalmar o coração de alguém. Pode curar um pouco o sofrimento. – ele sorriu novamente, dessa vez tive a sensação que não era para mim, mas para alguém distante. – Essa pessoa me comprovou mais uma vez isso... Ah, um bilhete por favor.

Estávamos na bilheteria. Enquanto estávamos passando pela roleta, ele primeiro do que eu, percebi que meu bilhete não estava sendo lido. Na terceira tentativa eu desisti e logo depois escutamos o barulho distante do metrô chegando.

- Pode ir, eu terei que comprar outro. – disse, ciente da urgência dele.

- Mesmo?

- Sim.

Ele sorriu para mim e correu em direção as escadarias. Quando sua cabeça sumiu tive coragem de pegar um cigarro da carteira em meu bolso. Fumaria só mais um antes de pegar o metrô.

"P_equenos gestos, um sorriso, uma conversa. Uma pequena coisa pode acalmar o coração de alguém."_

As palavras soaram em minha cabeça quando já estava na metade do cigarro. Um sorriso, um pequeno gesto que pode acalmar o coração de alguém. Mesmo que só por um segundo. Sempre achei que cigarros eram suficientes nesse aspecto. Quando me sentia ansioso, mesmo sem demonstrar fisicamente, por qualquer coisa, fosse meu pai, minha mãe ou mesmo o tédio, eu sempre podia recorrer a um para senti o corpo relaxar e consequentemente a mente.

Ultimamente, no entanto, eles pareciam menos eficientes. Percebi isso quando vi saindo da estação uma garota de cachecol. Me lembrei da Haruno. Realmente queria vê-la. Realmente queria conversar com ela, sem Naruto ou a sua amiga de coques. Queria tomar um cappuccino e vê-la soltar um sorriso sem covinhas. Droga. O cigarro realmente não é suficiente para saciar essa vontade.

Peguei meu celular no bolso de trás. Eu podia escrever "Quero vê-la"? Acho que não seria pertinente, como ela mesma diria... Melhor então "Me veja no Donatello daqui a pouco. Não traga ninguém." Não, não vejo como isso poderia ser mais adequado...

Talvez se eu pedisse algo que necessitasse de sua presença... Como devolver meu cachecol.

"Queria meu cachecol, quando posso pegá-lo?"

Estava bom, certo? Me pergunto se eu deveria perguntar para Temari depois.

A resposta chegou segundos depois.

"Hoje não posso, lhe trago amanhã."

Levantei uma sobrancelha, me perguntando por que não hoje.

"Ocupada?"

Olhei o visor do celular por uns 5 segundos até que desisti de esperar uma resposta e acendi um segundo cigarro. Se ela me respondesse talvez pudéssemos no encontrar hoje , então era melhor esperar uma resposta antes de pegar o metrô...

"Sim, estou com o Sai."

Fiquei algum tempo olhando a mensagem. Estava com o Sai... Não me surpreende que ela esteja com o garoto de cara doente. Coloquei celular no bolso e segui até a bilheteria para trocar o bilhete. Peguei o metrô poucos minutos depois. Não estava cheio e por isso consegui um assento entre duas garotas. Me pergunto se ela realmente tomaria tanto tempo com o Sai... Talvez eles saíssem depois da escola e por isso, mais uma vez, ela não poderia se encontrar comigo. Eles devem realmente estar saindo...

Cruzei as pernas e os braços. Meus olhos se encontraram com de uma garota qualquer no banco da frente, ela pareceu tomar um susto e foi então que eu percebi que minhas expressão estava rígida. Logo depois senti meu celular vibrar.

"Onde me encontro com você amanhã?"

(...)

Era uma mensagem atrasada da Haruno. Por mais que fosse um atraso de poucos minutos. Comecei a respondê-la, mas no meio da mensagem, enquanto digitava "Terraço" senti alguém me observando atentamente com olhar. Não demorou muito para eu me da conta que era a mesma garota a minha frente. Seus olhos grandes e escuros me fitavam, enquanto sua boca estava entre cortada. Logo depois ela desviou o olhar, levou as mãos ao colo agitada e as bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

Foi então que vi pelo reflexo da janela. Eu estava, mesmo que de uma maneira bem discreta, sorrindo. E então me dei conta que realmente alguma coisa estava mudando, fosse pelo caso Nuvem Vermelha, fosse pelas carteira de cigarro, fosse pelos sorrisos involuntários por causa de uma mensagem da Haruno.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oh Deus, quase ma arrependi de escrever a parte do Gaara, mas não me contive. As coisas tinham que andar, e depois da sugestão da Camila, consegui ver um Gaara possessivo de maneira muito real. Talvez alguns não concordem, mas eu realmente acho que combina com ele. Sem dizer que ele é meio inexperiente emocionalmente falando. Bom eu disse que o próximo alvo seria revelado... E pelo jeito é melhor eu parar com essas minhas promessas haha' **

**Eu admito que o Sai é bipolar e esse capítulo está cheio de diálogos surreais – o que na realidade não é nenhuma novidade, pois com Hiromi não foi diferente. Também admito que esse capítulo foi super mal escrito, mas ando meio instável nesse sentido. Falando disso, decidi que será melhor eu realmente atualizar quinzenalmente, eu escrevo com mais calma e tenho mais tempo de corrigir também, por isso não estranhem se eu começar a demorar. E Obrigada pela paciência. **

**Esse capítulo revelou muita coisa, mesmo que de uma maneira bem indireta. Foi quase um alívio tê-lo que escrever, estava todo tempo pensando "Até que fim! Estou conseguindo e sem enrolar." **

**Comentários respondidos por PM. Espero que todos estejam recebendo. **

**Violak : **Eu demorei um pouco com esse, mas espero que tenha valido a pena. Espero que com esse você tenha ficado ainda mais curiosa, já que esse em particular está cheio de pontinhas soltas por ai.

**D. F . Braine :** Eu já devo ter comentado isso várias vezes, mas sua perspicácia com os personagens sempre me surpreende, principalmente com o Gaara haha' Era exatamente isso que eu queria que as pessoas percebessem do Gaara, ele é simples, natural, não sentimental, mas também não é insensível. A Sakura, bom... Ela é um pouco instável, mas sempre foi muito pé no chão quando era necessário, isso ficou claro no apartamento da Hiromi e até quando as duas conversaram. Com Sai não seria muito diferente, ela sabe que gosta do Gaara, sabe que as pessoas percebem isso e agora ela sabe tambem que tem que começar a lidar com isso... Mesmo com os impulsos dela e sua mania de ficar mandando mensagem direto só para manter algum "contato". Ahh, Sai nem é tão terrível, é? ... Tadinho, tadinho, ele é tão... Não sei... Eu gosto tanto dele haha' E bom, agora as coisas entre Gaara e Sakura está mais firme, veja até desculpinha o Sabaku tem arranjado haha'


	19. Escadaria

**N/A: Espero que gostem suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

**Escadaria**

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 de outubro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Sala dos professores do Colégio Kitagawa as 12h01min<br>**

Acordei com os músculos doendo, uma leve dor de cabeça e a voz rouca. A sorte é que meu nariz não estava vermelho como uma rena do Papai Noel, então poderia facilmente enganar minha aparência com um pó e sorrisos em excesso. A outra boa notícia é que fiquei de saco cheio desse evento de final de ano e muito facilmente encontrei uma solução para esse problema. Conversando com Kurenai e Kabuto-sensei sobre meus recém-compromissos imaginários com a doença de minha vó – não que a doença seja uma mentira, mas no momento está mais estabilizada – eles muito gentilmente, e com ótimas expressões de pena em suas faces cansadas, entenderam que eu não poderia me dedicar em tempo integral a todos os acontecimentos do evento, como decoração, lixo orgânico e irresponsáveis do primeiro ano que não sabem fazer uma colagem de primeira série.

Kabuto era um professor novo, de expressão sarcástica, de humor afiado, e recém-substituto de Asuma. Gostava dele, pois ia direto ao ponto sendo uma pessoa que não enrolava em suas decisões. Também circulava boatos de suas viagens aos confins do mundo, conhecendo religiões, realizando experimento e povos desconhecidos na Indonésia. Ou pelo menos foi a conclusão que os estudantes chegaram quando perceberam que em todas as aulas ele aparecia com a composição química de uma erva qualquer que nem minha vó conhecia.

Mas isso não me importa, pois alem de eu estar longe de ser uma puritana, ele muito gentilmente propôs uma equipe de apoio. A princípio eu fiquei meio receosa com suas escolhas, adicionar mais dois representantes por turma poderia ser complicado diante do excesso de autoridade, mas de qualquer forma não era como se eu tivesse muita opção, já que eu queria rapidamente me livrar daquilo. Houve uma lista de sugestões, citações de alunos que nunca nem ao menos ouvi falar, mas concordei gentilmente. Umas das "selecionadas" foi Hyuuga Hinata, e apesar dela não é exatamente o melhor exemplo de liderança, sua gentileza chamava atenção e seus conhecimentos artísticos, devido a família, poderiam ser muito úteis, sem dizer seu poder _aquisitivo_.

- Apesar de não ser o melhor momento para Hinata, diante de todos os problemas que ela tem enfrentado com a situação da família...

- Seria bom mantê-la ocupada. Qualquer coisa, estaremos aqui, só precisamos que você continue orientando a todos e tudo dará certo – Kabuto concluiu por Kurenai.

Eu não sabia exatamente quais eram os problemas da Hyuuga, mas de qualquer forma ela estava ajudando a se livrar de um problema meu. E assim, Hyuuga Hinata tinha se tornado umas das minhas salvadoras. E o melhor de tudo, julgando pela sua personalidade educada e calada, ela seria muito fácil de lidar e poderia orientá-la sem ter que ouvir respostas preguiçosas.

- Seria ótimo, gosto da personalidade da Hinata-san... Ela é calma e responsável – comentei eles sorriram para mim. Depois de uma rápida conversa sobre alguns detalhes pendentes, me despedi e segui até minha sala para pegar as minhas coisas.

No caminho esbarrei com Sai, mas alem de um sorriso forjado nada foi trocado entre nós, ele simplesmente seguiu o seu caminho como se eu não passasse de mais uma estudante qualquer naquele longo corredor. Suspirei. Não tinha tempo para entender o comportamento de Sai, por mais que minhas suspeitas sobre ele não tivessem sido totalmente eliminadas, agora eu já estava atrasada e já conseguia ver até a cara inexpressível de Gaara reclamando disso...

Senti-me levemente ansiosa. De uma maneira ridícula, confesso. Decidi que não pensaria sobre aquilo... Sobre meu estado de humor. O trataria como tratava como antes, sem mais, nem menos. Sem essas estúpidas vontades...

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Terraço do colégio Kitagawa <strong>as 12h21min<strong>**

Apaguei o cigarro no chão de concreto, pois sabia que a primeira coisa que ela me diria seria sobre o cheiro que não poderia impregnar em seus cabelos. Eu estava tão acostumada com o cheiro de cigarro que para mim a Haruno era uma mistura de erva doce e tabaco, por mais que a erva fosse mais forte e indiscutivelmente mais agradável.

Na realidade, eu já tinha esquecido como era, no entanto ainda tinha definições bem claras. Sabia que era bom. Mas meu pensamento se resumia a isso... E sinceramente não sei por que estou tendo esses pensamentos inúteis.

Escutei os passos da Haruno na escadaria, mas não me virei para acompanhá-la com o olhar. Continuei apoiado sobre o gradeado de metal sentindo meu pescoço gelar e meus cabelos ainda úmidos devido a uma neve bem rala.

- Está vendo o quê? – Sakura chegou ao meu lado também se apoiando nas grades, o primeiro detalhe que notei é que ela estava usando luvas escuras e que sua voz estava meio rouca, como se tivesse se recuperando de um resfriado. Virei um pouco o rosto e pude ver seu nariz pequeno e arrebitado levemente vermelho, me lembrando uma criança – Não vai me responde _Sabaku no Gaara?_ – senti um leve tom de diversão em sua voz, mas no seu rosto estava uma tentativa de sorriso com covinhas. Não era verdadeiro.

- Já tomou remédio? – perguntei ignorando sua pergunta anterior totalmente sem importância. Ela voltou-se para mim, seus olhos verdes bem abertos.

- Sim... – ela deu uma pausa – Tomei pela manhã. – respondeu e levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto a aquecendo pelo hálito. De vez em quando eu a achava realmente irresponsável e teimosa.

- Vamos sair desse frio. – respondi neutro e segui meus passos até a saída do terraço. Vi que a Haruno não me acompanhava e me virei para encará-la. Estava alguns passos de distância, com seus cabelos rosas também úmidos, apenas um casaco e uma meia calça pesado por debaixo da saia do colégio. Era óbvio que ela estava se cogelando ali, mas não há qualquer dúvida que irá fazer um longo discurso declarando que estava bem. Apenas para me irritar.

- Esqueci o seu cachecol, me desculpa. – ao contrário do esperado ela não disse nada alem daquilo, sua voz estava até gentil e sem jeito como se tivesse cometido um grande erro. Não estou entendo a Haruno, só para variar.

- Tudo bem, queria conversar com você também. – respondi neutro e voltei a andar em direção a saída do terraço. Não estava nem me lembrando desse cachecol... Mas enfim.

Momento depois estava sentado na escadaria, nos últimos degraus da segunda levada de escadas, de maneira que não podíamos ser escutados, nem vistos. Quando a vi ajeitando a saia e sentando ao meu lado me dei conta de que era um espaço discreto, mas em contrapartida era ridiculamente pequeno, de maneira que mal conseguia me mover sem tocá-la.

E não sei por que, mas ficamos um longo momento em silêncio. Ela com as mãos agasalhadas pelas luvas e sendo aquecidas pela boca, os joelhos fechados e finos protegidos pela calça negra, enquanto os pés com sapatilhas se moviam em uma tentativa de manter o corpo ainda mais quente. Eu pelo contrário não conseguia sentir frio, mesmo usando apenas a blusa social e fechada do colégio, tênis e calça jeans pesada... Ainda consigo sentir nessa distância o cheiro quente de erva doce e, por mais surreal e possível que possa ser, a presença da Haruno, com sua respiração notoriamente pesada pelo silêncio, era toda quente.

- Sabaku. – escutei a voz dela e me dei conta que ela já tinha tirado as mãos da boca há algum tempo. – O que queria falar comigo?

- Claro... Sobre a Ino. – ela voltou-se repentinamente para frente aquecendo as mãos novamente com a boca. Nas palavras da minha irmã, Sakura, obviamente, não gostava da Yamanaka. – Ela me fez uma proposta... – ela soltou um murmurinho como se estivesse atenta, mas desinteressada. – Por algum motivo ela disse que aceitaria brincar comigo.

- Como assim?

- Em algum momento da conversa, ela percebeu que não estava apaixonado por ela, e o meu interesse por ela se converteu em interesse por você... – aquilo soou estranho em minha voz, e até eu senti isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, escadarias do Colégio Kitagawa <strong><strong>as 12h29min<strong>****

Contive o incômodo que aquelas palavras me provocavam. Era óbvio que eu não gostava da intimidade que Ino e Gaara estavam adquirindo com o tempo, mas era ainda mais óbvio que a culpada de tudo aquilo era eu e por isso, em uma tentativa de não deixar clara minha frustração, levei minhas mãos até a boca as aquecendo, por mais que elas já estivessem quentes o suficiente.

- Como assim?

Perguntei por fim.

- Em algum momento da conversa, ela percebeu que não estava apaixonado por ela, e o meu interesse por ela se converteu em interesse por você...

Senti uma palpitação falhar. E agradeci aos céus por estar tão frio que eu pudesse usar o clima para justificar o vermelho de minha face... Por mais que as palavras do sociopata funcional fosse uma mentira.

- E ela disse que me ajudaria a "incomodar" você...

Senti uma patética e repentina raiva se apossar de mim.

- Ela estava te ajudando a fazer ciúmes em mim? – Ino Yamanaka estava tentando brincar com minha cara e ela estava conseguindo isso tão bem que... – Aquela intimidade toda com você ontem era por causa disso?

Ele não me fitou, continuava olhando para frente, os dedos entrelaçado diante das pernas abertas, enquanto apoiava os braços nas mesmas. Parecia totalmente desinteressado naquela conversa.

- Quando ela tocou seu cabelo era para me provocar? – insisti e dessa vez ele se virou para mim. Com a raiva repentina meu corpo estava todo curvado para Gaara e meus joelhos acabaram tocando suas pernas, estava também com o rosto inclinado, de maneira que, quando ele se voltou em minha direção, estávamos em uma distância de centímetros onde podia sentir a respiração e o hálito de Gaara tocar em minha face...

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, escadárias do colégio Kitagawa <strong> <strong><strong>as 12h33min<strong>******

Fiquei levemente surpreso quando Sakura fez aquela pergunta. Acreditava que ela estava totalmente alheia as tentativas de Ino em sua brincadeira, mas parecia que a Yamanaka tinha conseguido muito mais do que sua intenção... Aquilo me provocou certa curiosidade e quis imensamente saber o que a Haruno estava pensando, mas eu não disse e nem conclui nada, pois quando me voltei em sua direção pude ver o rosto da Haruno tão próximo do meu que era possível contar os pontinhos verdes, castanhos e azuis de suas íris.

Não que isso importe, e qualquer pensamento fora daquele pequeno espaço entre nos dois não tinha qualquer importância... (...) Me sentia ainda mais quente, e não podia me dá conta de mais nada senão na temperatura, nos lábios e nas (...) a boca estava ressecada pelo frio, mas ainda mais vermelhas por causa disso, a pele, no entanto, continuava em seu tom trigal(...) Queria tocá-la e...

Sakura virou-se repentinamente para frente, a vi puxar o ar com mais força antes de levar, novamente, suas mãos protegidas pela luva.

- Por que... – ela demorou um pouco para formular a frase – Bom... – seu corpo relaxou repentinamente e percebi que ela tinha voltado ao normal. Assim como tudo a nossa volta. – Por que ela tentaria fazer ciúmes em mim?

- Não sei... Não acredito que fosse para me atingir ou para se manter próxima de mim. Ela nunca teve muita iniciativa nesse sentido. – comentei neutro.

- Entendo... – ela deu uma longa pausa – Gaara. – senti certa empolgação em sua voz, de maneira que ela nem a menos tinha se dado conta que havia me chamado pelo primeiro nome. – Toda vez que ela aparece com você eu estou com o Sai, certo?

Era verdade. Lembrei-me no dia em Donatello quando ela surgiu sem ser convidada a minha frente e logo depois me abraçou na calçada...

- O abraço. – eu disse em voz alta sem me dá conta. – Sai estava vendo.

- Sim... Possivelmente, certo? Eu me lembro da maneira como Sai sempre observava a situação... – ela deu uma pausa, parecendo pensar por um momento enquanto apoiava o rosto no dorso da mão. Sua expressão estava suave e eu podia ver claramente a empolgação dela, mesmo que não estivesse fazendo nada para indicar isso. – Não tem sentido... Sai, pelo que suspeito, gosta da Ino. Acho até que era dela de quem falava falava... – silenciou-se novamente perdida em pensamento. E eu estou aqui, sem entender nada. – Gaara. – ela voltou-se bruscamente para mim, segurava o meu braço apoiado sobre a perna. Seus olhos de tons verdes misturados fixos e bem abertos. – E se ela estiver fugindo dele, por causa do Kiba, do Asuma de tudo isso...

- E por que ela tentaria fazer ciúmes dele?

- Porque... – ela pareceu desanimar novamente – Não tem qualquer sentido. Se Ino quer provocar Sai e Sai gosta da Ino... Por que exatamente eles não estariam juntos?

- Não sei. Por que exatamente uma pessoa sai por ai matando homens e colocando flores sobre sua cabeça...?

Sakura havia se virado em minha direção aparentemente perplexa. A expressão, no entanto, não se sustentou por muito tempo e logo depois ela tinha um sorriso divertido e sem covinhas enquanto me olhava.

- Isso foi uma piada, Sabaku?

Vi o seu sorriso formar gradualmente uma linha escondendo os dentes. Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei a fitando, mas foi tempo suficiente para ver uma mecha de seu cabelo cair sobre seu rosto, e minha mão intuitivamente colocá-la atrás de sua orelha.

Ao certo eu não saberia dizer por que, só tinha o feito. Talvez fosse apenas a vontade de tocá-la, me aproximar, mesmo sem entender em um impulso qualquer... Era algo banal, mas podia sentir os nódulos dos meus dedos em atrito com a sua pele... Que estava queimada em vermelho. Podia ver também seus olhos ficarem cabisbaixo e sua boca vermelha pelo frio ficar entrecortada, úmida e...

(...)

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, escadaria do colégio Kitagawa <strong> <strong><strong>as 12h36min<strong>******

Sua mão ainda estava no alto do meu pescoço quando escutei murmurinhos de conversas vindo da escada. Meu corpo paralisou e provavelmente minhas pupilas ficaram dilatadas. Gaara que estava em direção contrária a direita da escada virou-se para trás e logo depois retornou. Sussurrou entre os lábios de maneira quase muda o nome de _Ino_ e logo depois de _Sai_.

- Isso é ridículo Ino, o que Kiba tem a ver com tudo isso?

Era a voz de Sai e por algum motivo eu suspendi a respiração como se qualquer rastro de barulho fosse impedir de escutá-los. Gaara deixou a mão deslizar até me colo, atento ao que diziam, sem perceber onde seus dedos foram parar.

- Não fale do Kiba.

Desta vez era Ino. Sua voz exasperada, mas baixa, e elevada o suficiente para que eu e Gaara, imóveis naquela escadaria, pudéssemos escutá-los. Demorei um segundo para perceber que eles estavam no final da escadaria, de maneira que não poderiam nos ver se não fossem realmente atentos. Meu corpo ficou ainda mais rígido ao me dá conta.

- Não fale do Kiba? Estávamos nessa muito antes...

- Não fale do Kiba! – dessa vez sua voz saiu alta o suficiente para qualquer pessoa escutar, mas no tinha ninguém naquela área do colégio para ouvir qualquer coisa. – Ele... Ele... Deus! Você não vê que é perigoso? Isso é ridículo.

- Ridículo é você, que me persegue e não admite, que quer e não faz nada.

- Sai...

- Eu te tirei de lá, você me disse que eu te salvei daquelas pessoas...

- Eu não...

Ino tentou dizer, mas foi bruscamente interrompida. Eu não podia ver ainda, mas não contive a ansiedade e a certeza de que eles estavam se beijando e inclinei-me um pouco, de maneira que pude vê-la sendo prensada na parede e, como o esperado, beijada a força pelo Sai... Quase soltei algum som pela boca em surpresa, mas me contive, provavelmente com uma expressão perplexa. Nunca imaginaria Sai fazendo isso...

No entanto Ino não pareceu muito feliz. No exato momento em que ela o empurrou, me senti sendo puxada de volta por Gaara e cai de bunda na escadaria ao seu lado. Ele me censurou com o olhar e tive vontade de esganá-lo. Ele não esperava mesmo que eu iria conter minha curiosidade, esperava?

- Teimosa. – ele disse apenas movendo os lábios sem proferir som algum e por algum motivo senti vontade de rir daquele comentário... Voltei minha atenção a Ino e Sai, mas quando o fiz Gaara voltou-se para mim e disse normalmente. – Eles já foram...

Não contive um sorriso. Tinhamos descoberto alguma coisa.

- Como pensávamos, ela está fugindo dele, por que está envolvida com algo perigoso. – comecei confiante. – Talvez ela realmente não seja a assassina... Mas se ela estiver envolvida com o assassino, se estiver o ajudando e pedindo ajuda de Sai também...

- Tem sentido... – sorri ainda mais quando ele concordou com minha teoria. Era tão bom ver o Sabaku sem argumento. Tinha quase vontade de beijá-lo... Ok. Beijá-lo não, mas... – No entant, isso não explica ainda muita coisa. E também não comprova nada, talvez ela estivesse traindo Kiba na época em que ele foi morto e se sente terrivelmente culpada, e perigoso seria o relacionamento dela com Sai diante da recém morte do ex-namorado...

Definitivamente Gaara é...

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, escadárias do colégio Kitagawa <strong> <strong><strong>as 12h50min<strong>******

Eu já sabia que isso iria irritá-la. Mas eu tinha que colocar na mesa todas as possibilidades do significado daquela conversa. Haviam várias pontas ainda soltas, como a citação de Sai sobre tê-la salvado de outras pessoas... Mas ainda poderia ser qualquer coisa. No entanto, Sakura parecia muito decepcionada em seu argumento ser facilmente derrubado e em uma crise de humor, onde somente ela e mais ninguém podia ter, se levantou da escadaria e voltou-se fria em minha direção.

- O que você sugere Sabaku, que nada disso está vinculado com a morte de Asuma e Kiba? Tudo gira em torno dela. É óbvio demais, por que você...

- E por que você insiste em encaixar os fatos em uma teoria incerta? – dei uma pausa, e nos fitamos fixamente por um longo momento até que ela deu as costas para mim. – Haruno – a chamei mais ela não se moveu – Você tem que considerar tudo...

- Por que estamos sempre dando volta, sem saber de nada. Não fazemos nada. Não descobrimos nada.

Deixei escapar um suspiro.

- Veja, floricultura, os corpos, as fotos, Ino, Kiba, o cara estranho que provavelmente matou Asuma... Por que nunca fomos à policia e falamos sobre isso? – ela começou freneticamente e percebi que tudo aquilo era um desabafo – Não fazemos nada alem de ficar aqui... E por que não vamos à floricultura descobrir e... E por que você é incapaz de suspeitar da Ino? É tão óbvio...

- Não é que eu não suspeite da Yamanaka, só não quero criar uma verdade baseada em tão pouco.

- Não é pouco e... – ela começou a argumentar e não contive em bagunçar os cabelos. Lembre das palavras de Temari, da Ino, do Sai, até das sugestões estranhas de Rock Lee.

- O que tanto te incomoda na Ino? É por que estou, em teoria, saindo com ela?

Tudo bem. Eu confesso que estou um pouco estressado e não estou conseguindo pensar direito. Mas a reação da Sakura foi ainda mais intrigante do que meu impulso mal pensado, seus olhos arregalaram e sua boca abriu duas ou três vezes para argumentar, mas nada saiu alem de um...

- Esquece.

E deu as costas decidida em ir embora.

- Haruno... – a chamei, mas ela não fez nada. Antes que pudesse descer um terceiro degrau a puxei pela mão. Não queria que ela fosse embora, não dessa maneira. – Esquece, não estava perguntando a sério. – ela não disse nada a princípio, e ficamos assim ainda uns três segundos, eu segurando sua mão e ela paralisada, em pé em alguns degraus abaixo.

- Só acho estranho que você não consiga ver...

- Ver o que?

- Não sei... – não estava entendendo nada e ela não ajudou quando sua voz morreu repentinamente. Me levantei e a puxei gentilmente com a mão. Ela estava séria e não me fitava. Obviamente incomodada com alguma coisa.

- Haruno...

Meu chamado não tinha qualquer importância quando escutamos passos acelerados vindo em direção ao corredor. Segundos depois vimos uma Tenten afoita acompanhada de Rock Lee que, diante da velocidade, não perceberam que estávamos ali encima.

Não sei que pensamento ocorreu, mas quando dei por mim, já estava puxando a Haruno e seguindo os dois. As expressões em suas faces, um misto de preocupação e assombro era motivo suficiente para arrastar a Haruno fazendo-a me seguir sem fazer perguntar. Aposto que ela estava tão ansiosa e preocupada quanto eu.

- Isso é estranho. – disse enquanto descíamos do segundo para o primeiro andar. Sentia minha respiração levemente afoita.

- Tenten! – Sakura chamou, mas a garota de coques já estava longe demais para escutá-la.

Quando percebi já encontrávamos no lado de fora do pátio, alguns alunos nos olhavam atônicos e curiosos, mas isso foi apena um lampejo em nossas vistas, pois não importava os motivos, sabíamos que algo mais importante estava acontecendo.

E então vimos. Descendo a rua em direção ao metrô, bem a frente de Donatello, enxergamos uma ambulância e dois carros da polícia. Saindo do bar café deslizava uma maca com um corpo envolvido por um tecido branco. Eu não sabia como, mas eu tinha certeza: era Iruka. E assim veios as palavras confusas da carta e a descrição de Lantana.

Iruka tinha sido assassinado. Ali mesmo...

Vi meu pai na entrada do café, com suas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e com uma expressão preocupada. Seu olhar rapidamente caiu sobre mim e depois se voltou para o corpo que seguia até ambulância.

- Iruka-san...

A voz de Sakura soou e foi então que eu me dei conta. Estávamos ainda de mãos dadas, ela segurando a minha fortemente e seus olhos vibrados no que víamos. Me senti ainda pior quando a vi naquele estado... Queria tirá-la de lá.

- Eu te levo em casa Sakura...

Eu disse, mas a Haruno não respondeu. Ela então, sem tirar seus olhos do Donatello deslizou seus dedos até meu braço direito e o segurou com suas duas mãos, agarrando-se em mim. Ficamos em silêncio e imóveis até que a ambulância foi embora.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: O formato desse capítulo foi uma experiência já que alternei tantas vezes as narrativas de Gaara e Sakura, e foi engraçado pois foi um dos mais divertidos e diferentes, já que eu nunca tentei escrever atração física em primeira pessoa de uma maneira que parecesse natural e não uma descrição bizarra haha' Bom, eu realmente não sei escrever cenas de romance... Ai eu pensei, pensei e pensei, como diabos Gaara narraria atração por alguém, e bom minha conclusão foi que ele não perceberia e estaria mais voltado para o outro do que para ele mesmo. **

**Mudando de assunto: o Iruka morreu, era para ele ter morrido há dois capítulos atrás, mas aproveitei o espaço para desenvolver Ino e Sai, e agora a suspeita definitiva do relacionamento dos dois como namorados ou ex ou amantes ou parceiros de assassinatos em série – não sei hauha' **

**Ah, aproveitando esse espaço de uma maneira não muito correta, venho aqui fazer propaganda de outra fic minha. Dessa vez não é U.A, mas é Gaara e Sakura, para o nosso deleite; o casal principal é Shikamaru e Temari e adivinhem só tem também Kankurou e Ino haha' Se tiverem tempo, curiosidade ou simplesmente pena dessa escritora charlatã de fanfics, deem uma olhadinha no meu perfil, se chama Nuvens de Suna e ela também é atualizada quinzenalmente. **

**O próximo capítulo será leve mais voltado para o cotidianos, pois até o grande próximo acontecimento irá demorar uma semana. E bom, como a Bianca já observou uma vez, Sakura aparecerá fumando depois de tanto tempo sem seus marlboro favoritos haha' Ou seja será um capítulo meio que inútil XD **

**Estou com a ideia de colocar algum capítulo extra entre os capítulos com as perspectiva de alguns personagens e minha tentativa será Tenten e Rock Lee. Não prometo nada, mas espero que vocês gostem. **

**Responderei todos os comentários no próximo capítulo, pois meu chefe lindinho voltou e não me dá sossego e acho que vocês estão mais interessadas na história do que nas minhas respostas gigantes haha' Mas agradeço imensamente pelo carinho e desejo beijos de cupuaçu a todas ( O sorvete é muito bom .Experimentem é meio doce meio azedo :D)**

**Oul K.Z **


	20. Adachi

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

**Adachi**

* * *

><p><em><strong>01 de novembro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Adachi às 14h36min.<strong>

Quando desci da motocicleta percebi que o cachecol não seria necessário e o deixei pendurado em minha mochila de lado. Estava sendo um dia bastante quente, considerando que meu pesado casaco preto, o jeans escuro e as botas, eram suficientes para me manter aquecido. O céu mesmo abandonou o tom nublado e via até um tom azulado meio esbranquiçada parecendo a primavera e não esse incômodo inverno. Além disso, o clima parecia provocar a coragem de algumas pessoas para saírem de suas casas, seja na intenção de cuidar dos minúsculos jardins, seja para espionar visitantes como eu. Estou em Adachi, parado em minha moto, e é inevitável não perceber que a Haruno mora em uma rua de velhos. As ruas não são muito diferentes do subúrbio comum de Tóquio, com suas fiações elétricas, ruelas estreitas de apenas uma via e asfalto claro, o diferencial era que de cada 10 moradores ali, pelo menos 7 eram idosos. Idosos curiosos que me observavam com sorrisos estranhos em suas faces enrugadas.

Quando retirei o capacete e arrumei os meus cabelos – ou baguncei, como diria a Haruno – escutei ma voz cansada e escarnecida atrás de mim.

- Veio visitar Sakura-chan? – era uma senhora minúscula e de olhos tão esbugalhados que suas pupilas eram apenas dois pontos brilhantes em uma reta. – Ouvi dizer que ela anda de namorinho por ai.

Percebi que ela se divertia com aquele comentário e me perguntei como a Haruno teria reagido àquela situação.

-Não estou namorando com ninguém, Senhora Soto. – a escutei e quando me virei, pude vê-la apoiada no portão de madeira com uma expressão cansada apesar de possuir ainda um sorriso gentil no rosto. Sem covinhas, o que indicava uma afabilidade verdadeira. – Sabaku-san é um amigo.

A senhora soltou um resmungo pela a boca. Ela pareceu momentaneamente aquele estereótipo de velhas atrevidas.

- Tão formais, parecem dois velhos de cabelo tingido. – a senhora comentou e Sakura soltou uma risadinha falhada. Percebi que eram amigas.

Depois de uma rápida conversa, onde a Haruno, mesmo com um esforço aparente para manter as boas aparências, insistiu em dizer que seus cabelos não eram tingidos, a senhora seguiu a ruela entrando em uma casa pequena há poucos metros dali.

Por algum motivo a Haruno e eu a acompanhamos com o olhar, totalmente calados, como se uma áurea incômoda estivesse sobre nós. Talvez fosse pela escadaria ou pela morte de Iruka, mas de qualquer modo foi estranho sentir, e ainda mais, perceber isso.

- Melhor você ir Gaara.

Ela falou repentinamente, sem me dá chances de falar qualquer coisa, pois já tinha dado as costas e seguido em direção a sua casa. Ou pelo menos eu imaginava que fosse sua casa.

- Haruno. – a chamei acompanhando os seus passos rapidamente. Antes que ela pudesse chegar ao portão de madeira a segurei pelo pulso e a puxei para que girasse em minha direção. O ato foi tão rápido e mecânico que ela não se deu o trabalho de se soltar, apenas abaixou a cabeça, evitando me encarar, como se tentasse esconder alguma coisa de mim.

Vi que seus olhos verdes estavam levemente inchados, a ponta no nariz avermelhado e as bochechas no mesmo tom. E dessa vez, com certeza, não era pelo frio.

- Por que faltou hoje? – perguntei. Ela não havia aparecido em Kitagawa e nem dado sinal de vida desde que a deixei em sua casa, há dois dias, logo após a morte de Iruka. Até preferiu não ir ao enterro. Além da preocupação – o que era estranha de ser definida – eu tinha sentido uma necessidade absurda, desde então, de vê-la e saber como estava. – Por que não respondeu minhas mensagens?

Ela puxou o braço, não mudou a expressão e apenas deu as costas sussurrando que não era para me preocupar.

Aquilo me irritou. Baguncei os cabelos.

- Me preocupo... – minha voz saiu um pouco mais grave que o esperado, e foi então que percebi o quão irritado e preocupado eu estava. – Não venha me pedir para não se preocupar com você.

- Para com isso. – ela pediu repentinamente com sua voz impassível. Notei que ela se esforçava muito para manter a calma. Me senti desconfortável e mal, e logo depois de deixar escapar um suspiro, pedi:

- Vamos entrar, está frio e parece que sua gripe piorou.

Ela pareceu relutante a princípio, mas logo depois entrou pelo portão de madeira deixando-o aberto me indicando que era para acompanhá-la. A casa da Haruno não era tão pequena como eu imaginava, possuía um modelo tradicional, com soalho de madeira e telhados curvados, e, pelo que suspeitava, era herança de família há gerações. No entanto, o aspecto era acabado, apesar de limpo, e talvez o único aspecto elegante ali fosse o jardim, com pedras cinza, um velho e pequeno moinho de água e plantas verdes e bem cuidadas. Parecia casa de uma idosa e foi então, enquanto atravessa a trilha de pedra lascada, que me lembrei da avó da Haruno e fui despertado por uma imensa curiosidade.

Pergunto-me, afinal, como seria a sua família, se tinha irmãos ou tios...

- Quer um chá? Minha avó não gosta de café e por isso não compramos.

Ela perguntou enquanto subíamos alguns baixos degraus e seguíamos em direção à varanda coberta. Notei no caminho algumas butucas de cigarros acumulados em um cinzeiro no chão, e me vi imaginando a Sakura sentada ali no soalho de madeira, em um verão insuportavelmente quente, vestindo short e regata, acedendo um cigarro e olhando para o céu. Era tão real em minha mente que me peguei perguntando se até o verão chegar, tudo aquilo estaria resolvido.

Deixei meus sapatos na entrada enquanto dizia que aceitava, por mera educação. Ela não disse nada e apenas seguiu em direção à cozinha, ou pelo menos era minha suposição.

- Sua avó não está em casa?

- Não. – ela respondeu secamente e me senti incomodado. Decidi não dá continuidade à pergunta.

- E sua gripe? – perguntei. Ela não respondeu, e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Me apoiei no parapeito da porta percebendo que sua cozinha cheirava a lavanda e seu carpete de madeira brilhava com intensidade diante dos raios solares que entravam pela larga porta de correr ao lado. Estava um dia alaranjado

- Pensei que morasse com sua avó.

- Sim, mas ela decidiu visitar os parentes em Hokkaido. – concluiu seca, enquanto agachava-se diante do armário e retirava dali qualquer coisa. – Só temos chá preto.

- Tudo bem. – respondi e ela se levantou abrindo uma das portas superiores do armário, ficou nas pontas dos pés para retirar um grande pote de açúcar, mas quando finalmente o alcançou, suas mãos pareceram desajeitar-se. O objeto de vidro escapou de seus dedos e o som de vidro quebrado soou por toda cozinha.

Houve um segundo de silêncio, onde Sakura e eu permanecemos estáticos observando todo o açúcar espalhado pelo carpete de madeira. O movimento seguinte foi rápido: ela abaixou-se para juntar irracionalmente todo aquele açúcar diante dela, sem preocupar com os cacos e foi então que percebi que ela já não estava pensando direito. Aproximei-me ansioso e segurei seus dois braços, antes que ela se cortasse.

-Você vai se cortar... – murmurei, deslizei minhas mãos até as suas, a levantei e ficamos em pé. Próximos dessa maneira era bastante clara nossa altercação de altura apesar de não passar de um palmo de diferença – E se sujar também... – comentei e limpei os pequenos granulados de açúcar. Sua palma era macia, no momento estava avermelhada e não reagia nem se movia. – Precisamos de uma vasso... – minhas palavras cessaram quando senti seus dedos tremerem entre os meus...

- Ele morreu Gaara... Iruka foi morto... – sua voz soou com dificuldade, meio chorosa e fragmentada. Levantei meu olhar de suas mãos até a sua face e pude ver uma lágrima se acumular em suas pestanas, apesar dela não fitar nada, além do chão.

Por um segundo eu não disse e nem fiz nada, sabia que estava acumulando tudo aquilo durante um tempo, e que, provavelmente, a quebra do vaso de açúcar foi como puxar o gatilho de uma arma. Ela soltaria tudo, mesmo que lentamente...

No entanto, Sakura fungou e percebi que seguraria o choro e conteria mais uma vez tudo aquilo – independente do que fosse. No impulso, sabendo que era o melhor a ser feito, eu a puxei para um abraço. Era desajeitado, mas não importava. Ficamos um segundo apenas em silêncio até que o primeiro soluço foi escutado. Ela estava chorando.

Podia sentir seu rosto apoiado na curva do meu pescoço, seu corpo tremer e suspendeu durante os soluços, uma das mãos ainda estava na minha, mas a outra foi parar em minha nuca.

- Podíamos... Ter feito algo? – ela perguntou com dificuldade - Era tão óbvio, ele era tão gentil... Lantana... A descrição... Não era ele?

Bloqueei os pensamentos naquele assunto, não queria me lembrar das palavras de Iruka que apenas me soaram lógicas diante do seu corpo na maca. Não era hora para pensar naquilo, me preocupar e me julgar por aquela patética distração... Sakura chorava copiosamente ali, e nada me era mais importante do que acalmá-la.

- Podia ser qualquer um com um pouco de gentileza, Haruno. Qualquer um...

Minha voz soou baixa e enquanto dizia pude sentir mais intensamente o cheiro de erva doce e sua bochecha direita roçar na curva de meu maxilar. Me vi ansioso, e um estranho desconforto na garganta; apertei sua mão mais forte, como para senti-la mais concretamente, minha respiração subia, sentia sua respiração pesada e úmida próxima à orelha e me vi prestando atenção em seus seios prensados em meu peito enquanto todo seu corpo tremia e se continha para não soltar soluços mais altos.

(...)

Era ela ali. Era ela tão próxima. E eu queria tanto tocá-la com as mãos, com as pontas dos dedos, e olhá-la, cada detalhe, ou não... De olhos fechados seria suficiente para...

- Desculpa... – ela murmurou e percebi-me em outra consciência. Senti-me repentinamente desconfortável com meus pensamentos, mas ignorei... Ela tentou afastar-se como na primeira vez, mas não deixei a puxei rapidamente a abraçando. O corpo dela parou de tremer e paralisamos ali.

- Sou eu... – murmurei e sem organizar as palavras continuei. – Você pode ficar mais assim... - falei, mas eu sabia intimamente que era eu que desejava aquilo. – Você pode chorar... Você pode se irritar... Você pode fraquejar...

Outro soluço soou alto e ela ajeitou-se em mim bruscamente apertando ainda mais forte, uma de suas mãos, outrora apertada na minha, rodeou o meu pescoço e eu instintivamente, em pé sobre aquele chão sujo de açúcar, levei as minhas até sua cintura e protegido pelo casaco moletom.

Ela chorava sem parar, de maneira que podia as sentir caírem sobre meu pescoço, enquanto seu corpo voltava a tremer e acompanhar os soluços. Provavelmente ela segurava o choro há dias e só havia conseguido soltá-lo agora. Não me importei... Ficaríamos ali até que elas acabassem.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Adachi, às 8h50min dois dias depois<strong>

Acordei sentindo os olhos inchados e os músculos preguiçosos quase doloridos. Pergunto-me há quanto tempo eu não conseguia dormir mais de seis horas e ainda sentir o peito livre, sem o incômodo no alto pulmão. Não que estivesse tudo bem, mas estava mais leve e com as ideias mais organizadas, me impedindo de ter pensamentos impulsivos...

Ainda pensava em Iruka, com sua expressão gentil e palavras doces, entregando-me um cappuccino e fazendo piadas a respeito do cabelo do Naruto. Naruto era outro assunto a ser cuidado, mas que no fundo eu sabia não ser capaz de fazer nada... Lentamente o incômodo no pulmão voltou e assim como fiz ontem, fechei meus olhos e pensei em Gaara, em sua voz próxima ao meu ouvido, sem ritmo e rouca...

"Você pode fraquejar...".

Pelo menos agora eu posso me permitir sentir tudo isso, essas aflições, essa impotência, essa ansiedade provocada pela a impossibilidade de sentir mais, viver mais, ajudar mais... Sem me julgar ao saber que a curiosidade não é o único impulso que me faz procurar tudo isso...

"- Sou eu... Você pode ficar mais assim... Você pode chorar... Você pode se irritar...".

Ainda podia ouvir as palavras soarem úmidas, calmas, e pausada, bem próxima de mim, sentindo-o tão próximo, sentindo-me tão cuidada, sabendo que, pelo menos naquele momento, eu podia ceder enquanto ele recolhia aquele incômodo todo e me permitindo sentir tudo, expressar tudo sem medo do depois...

Aconcheguei-me mais na cama, abraçando o grosso cobertor.

Droga, uma pontinha de ansiedade e desejo moveu-se na garganta... Eu queria tanto vê-lo... Mesmo que só um pouquinho, só para trocar algumas palavras, vê-lo bagunçar os cabelos e controlar os sorrisos involuntários... E bom, por mais que seja impossível entender completamente a personalidade do Gaara, e ainda mais diante da possibilidade de não existir qualquer significado, ele não se importaria certo?

Droga, droga, droga... Eu não deveria estar pensando nisso. Levantei-me em um impulso para logo depois sentir a cabeça girar, a gripe já tinha sido curada, mas o estômago vazio e a longa noite de descanso não ajudaram a impedir a tontura. Segui-me até o banheiro para tomar uma ducha rápida já que era uma manhã parcialmente quente se tratando do Inverno, logo depois segui até a cozinha para preparar uma omelete de arroz e chá verde... Eu era péssima na cozinha, mas sentia necessidade de comer algo mais elaborado do que pão de melão.

- Sakura-chan...

Escutei ser chamada e logo depois a porta sendo arrastada. Era Tenten e não me surpreendi quando entrou, pois ela sabia desde sempre onde ficavam as chaves reservas.

- Bom dia. – eu disse tentando um sorriso. Virei até a porta ainda com a frigideira em mãos e Tenten rapidamente se aproximou com uma expressão preocupada.

- Vai se sentar, não quero que a casa pegue fogo antes de você conseguir a sua herança.

Tive vontade de rir, pois Tenten tinha um humor horrivelmente insensível, mas me limitei a esboçar um sorriso.

- Obrigada... – agradeci entregando-lhe a frigideira e segui ate a pequena mesa no centro da cozinha, sentando-me em uma cadeira. – Você chegou cedo...

- Tenho dentista daqui a pouco... – ela explicou quando agilmente virou a omelete e soltou em seguida um sorriso diante do seu grande _triunfo_. – Rock Lee perguntou sobre você... – continuou enquanto eu seguia em direção as xícaras no armário. – Parecia preocupado, uma semana sem aparecer na escola e ainda com esse evento todo? Até eu estranharia...

- Estive cansada de tudo, só isso... – respondi sem emoção, recolhendo algumas folhas para o chá em um pote de vidro.

- Acho que às vezes necessitamos de um descanso... De qualquer modo... – sua voz tornou-se discretamente melodiosa e logo eu soube do que se tratava. – Fiquei sabendo que o Gaara-san apareceu por aqui, deu pelo menos para matar a saudade?

Ela brincou, mas não consegui sorrir. Bom, eu tinha que resolver aquela história de qualquer modo, e alem disso, se tratava de Tenten, e suas suspeitas, insinuações e brincadeiras eram totalmente verdadeiras. E talvez por isso, apenas por isso, no meu melhor tom de voz casual eu respondi:

- Não, queria que ele viesse de novo.

Estávamos em direções oposta da cozinha, de maneira que não conseguíamos nos ver. Mas ainda, mesmo sem ter meus lhos sobre ela, eu sabia que Tenten tinha ficado perplexa por vários segundos.

- Nunca imaginei que você admitiria. – ela disse por fim e virou-se. Colocou em seguida a omelete em um prato. Eu não disse nada enquanto colocava a água para esquentar e ela seguia até a mesa sentando-se.

- Não é novidade para ninguém que... – minha voz travou por um segundo.

- Que você gosta dele? Que está apaixonada e fica toda ciumenta por qualquer garota inútil? Você estava se mordendo por dentro por causa da Matsuri do primeiro ano.

Admitir que eu gostava do Gaara, ressaltando que não estava apaixonada, por favor, não era mais constrangedor há muito tempo, mas por alguma razão, senti uma vontade insana de enfiar minha cabeça em um buraco. E talvez por isso Tenten tenha soltada uma alta gargalhada.

- Incrível! Nunca imaginei que eu veria Haruno Sakura constrangida.

- Está... Tão evidente assim?

- O que? O constrangimento ou o ciúme?

- Tudo isso.

- Não, só estava jogando verde mesmo. – disse e riu. Aquela... Preferi não comentar nada e segui até a chaleira para preparar o chá verde. – Mas ainda bem que você admitiu para você mesma, agora o Gaara só precisa demonstrar mais do que aquela preocupação toda disfarçada em sua cara de concreto. – Me virei a fitando interrogativamente e ela continuou explicando – Ele veio essa semana toda perguntando sobre você, se você tinha dado noticias.

Tentei controlar o sorriso, mas não consegui. Ele surgiu largamente em meu rosto e por alguma razão me dei conta que o que Tenten dizia era um comportamento totalmente esperado do Sabaku. Mas me senti desconfortável logo depois, após a cena na cozinha, onde chorei copiosamente e ridiculamente diante dele, eu não havia comunicado mais nada. Também já tinha decidido passar o restante da semana em casa com atestado em mãos e nem os dois sms que ele me enviou foram respondidos.

Suspirei alto. Sentia-me uma medrosa, covarde e incompetente. Alem de toda aquela história... De Iruka... De Naruto... Não conseguia nem ao menos ser sincera com Gaara e me mover daquela situação desconfortável.

- O que foi Sakura? – perguntou mais não respondi. – Heim, me fala, eu posso ajudar...

Quis comentar sobre Nuvem Vermelha, sobre Iruka, sobre os assassinatos, Asuma e a polícia, mas conhecia Tenten e ela se envolveria nisso tanto ou mais do que nós dois. Ela se levantou e se aproximou de mim, apoiou-se na bancada ao meu lado com os braços cruzados e me olhando interrogativamente.

Não podia mentir. Não nesse meu atual estado, diante dessa instabilidade toda... Ela não acreditaria, ou talvez eu simplesmente quisesse lhe contar. A fitei por um momento, mas logo voltei minha atenção para frente. Não podia dizer.

- Sakura... O que está acontecendo? Vi os cigarros na varanda, você tem fumado compulsivamente pelo jeito. Não tinha parado?

Na realidade, desde que essa maldita gripe passou, as butucas de cigarro não pararam de surgi diante da minha janela, e quase quebrei uma das minhas recentes regras de não fumar perto de Kitagawa.

-Parei... Fora de casa, mas não consigo... Ou não quero.

Ela suspirou. Tenten nunca gosto dos meus cigarros, mas nunca criticou ou exigiu nada de mim. Às vezes até me sentia constrangida em fumar diante dela.

- Tudo bem, mas o que está rolando?

- Não posso falar tudo.

Qualquer pessoa íntima e amiga de você se sentiria ofendida pela sua suposta ausência de confiança. Não querer contar um segredo significava isso, mas Tenten era sempre diferente, madura, simples e carinhosa demais para ter esse tipo de comportamento.

- Tudo bem, me conte o que você puder me contar.

- Vamos supor que eu tenha que descobrir algo extremamente complicado, que exige muito de mim, tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente. – comecei, ela concordou com a cabeça com os olhos perdidos indicando estar concentrada em minhas palavras – e você percebeu que por causa de razões emotivas, problemas pessoais e estresse, acabou se atrapalhando com sua descoberta, confundiu sua cabeça e acabou... – A palavra matar passou por minha mente e com ela veio a sensação desagradável no alto do pulmão. – Prejudicando uma pessoa... E você se sentiu terrível, sozinha e sem saída... Querendo só dormir e esquecer tudo isso... Até que alguém te ajuda e você chorar que nem um bebê na frente dela...

- Você chorou na frente do Gaara? – ela perguntou com sua voz mais casual, como se não fosse absolutamente nada alem de uma pergunta sobre minha cor preferida.

- Tenten!

- Desculpa, desculpa, continue.

- Não tem continuação. – respondi mal humorada me concentrando no chá verde e o levando até a mesa. Tenten suspirou e logo depois se sentou a minha frente.

- Gaara-san se preocupa com você.

Evitei demonstrar qualquer emoção ou pensamento sobre sua afirmativa, então em resposta apenas levei um pedaço de omelete até a boca.

- Quanto aos seus problemas, acredito que você tenha primeiramente que resolvê-los para depois da continuidade a sua descoberta. – ela deu uma pausa e me olhou interrogativamente – Mas qual é o seu problema em se envolver com Gaara?

Perguntou mais uma vez casualmente, como se simplesmente não houvesse problema nenhum ali em estar gostando do sociopata funcional de Kitagawa. Quase me irritei com isso.

- Além da cara de concreto dele que não demonstra nada? – perguntei sarcasticamente e ela sorriu – Não sei lidar com ele, não sei o que ele sente e ele é cheio de comportamentos estranhos. – desabafei – Tem horas que é gentil, carinhoso, cuidadoso... Mas nunca demonstra nada como se fosse assim com qualquer uma, aposto que é assim até com a Yamanaka...

- Ciúmes, ciúmes... – Tenten disse melodiosamente e a fuzilei com o olhar a calando. Ela ajeitou-se na cadeira fingindo estar séria. – Bom... Então se seu problema realmente é o Gaara, e olha que eu só estava jogando verde – girei os olhos. – Continue do jeito que está, eu ainda acho que ele gosta de você, mas sendo você do jeito que é sempre terá essa dúvida... Então o trate com naturalidade.

- Naturalidade?

- Sim, naturalidade e pare de arranjar desculpa para não vê-lo, ou conter sorrisos ou essas coisas que você faz na frente dele. E leve a vida.

Não consegui disfarçar minha surpresa. Tenten me conhecia bem demais e me sentir até ridiculamente previsível.

- Está... Assim, tão na cara?

Ela riu com minha aflição e tive vontade de matá-la.

- Não muito a não ser quando você fica mal-humorada de uma hora para outra ou com sorrisinhos estranhos por ai.

- Eu não sorrio estranho por ai por causa do Gaara. – indignei-me. Isso era impossível, já não era uma pré-adolescente tendo sua primeira paixãozinha...

- Ok, ok... – e ela riu novamente. Percebi que aquela situação realmente a divertia e, talvez por isso, eu não disse mais nada.

Tenten ainda comentava algo sobre Rock Lee, algo como ele ter notado antes dela mesma e que nunca tinha acreditado naquela ideia de que o sociopata funcional – ou Gaara-san como ela o chama – estava interessado na Yamanaka. Depois da cena de alguns dias, eu tinha decidido esquecer essa minha insistente antipatia pela Ino, sentir ciúmes e insegurança era natural... Apesar de realmente patético. Então não poderia desorientar meus pensamentos por causa disso. E como Tenten mesma havia proposto eu tinha que resolver os meus problemas emocionais, preocupações e derivados... E isso também incluía Naruto.

- E como está o Naruto? – perguntei repentinamente e da mesma maneira súbita a expressão de Tenten me indicou que não eram boas notícias.

- Está arrasado. Ele não veio a princípio durante os primeiros dias, mas apareceu ontem...

- Deve está se recuperando...

- Melhor se estivesse, estava realmente irritado... Brigou com Sai, e sem motivo nenhum, e pelo que fiquei sabendo ele terminou com a Hinata-chan.

Aquilo me surpreendeu.

- Terminaram? – perguntei ansiosa.

- Bom, não era oficial o relacionamento deles... Mas Neji comentou comigo que Hinata estava terrivelmente triste. – deu uma pausa mordendo os lábios inferiores. – Não está fácil para ninguém...

Percebi que não estava mais com fome e que o chá tinha perdido o gosto em minha boca. Senti-me ainda pior por não ter acompanhado Naruto diante da morte de Iruka - mesmo que fossemos amigos somente recentemente - ainda pressentia que poderia ter feito qualquer coisa... Abandonei o hachi sobre a mesa.

Eu tinha que fazer algo em relação a tudo aquilo. Em relação ao Gaara, ao Naruto, ao caso Nuvem Vermelha, do contrário as butucas de cigarros não parariam de surgir em minha varanda.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Sinceramente, eu não acredito muito nesse papo de que mulher precisa ser cuidada. Mas ser cuidada é bom, especialmente quando se está tão cansada, sobretudo emotivamente. E apesar do Gaara agir impulsivamente, apenas baseado nas próprias vontades, não me lembro de momento algum em que ele não tenha pensado na Haruno e não tenha cuidado dela... E ele gosta disso. Enfim, ele é lindinho demais haha' **

**E acho que por isso também, a Sakura que sempre teve que fazer tudo sozinha, seja pela ausência dos pais, seja pelo orgulho e a personalidade independente, ela sempre guarda tudo para ela mesma, suas emoções, suas necessidades e segue a filosofia básica de que se ela quer algo ela quem tem que procurar fazê-lo. Mas nem sempre aguentamos tudo numa boa e por isso, um apoio, um cuidado, uma pessoa para liberar isso, pode ser muito bom... E quem melhor do que isso do que nosso Gaara bonitão que até cappuccino, abraço e remédio para cólica dá? Haha'**

**Marcela: **Eu acho extremamente difícil imaginá-lo sorrindo, talvez com uma expressão gentil e amável seja mais provável... Mas é que ele, com aquele jeito tão inexpressivo, vezes ou outra franzindo o cenho, é tão mais característico... E, no entanto como é a Sakura que sempre está narrando os pequenos sorrisos do Gaara tudo fica sempre mais bonito. No inicio ela só o achava um branquelo com cara de doente e agora até os cabelos bagunçados são atraentes haha'

**D. F. Braine: **O incômodo para Gaara foi surgindo pouco a pouco, seja ele notando o quão sociável a Haruno é com Rock Lee, seja analisando os sorrisos dela vendo-os se são verdadeiros ou não, seja com Sai, naquela coisa de estão ou não estão saindo... A princípio era só aquela dúvida diante do que afinal estava acontecendo, até que a ausência da Haruno por causa de outro cara se tornou uma situação irritante... Afinal ela estava sempre por perto, ai chega outro, e simplesmente a tira por perto? Não pode, poxa. Sobre Ino e Sai, ainda tem muito pano pela frente haha'

**DebbyDarkus: **Seja bem vinda ao fanfiction , eu acho a variedade daqui bem melhor alem de ser bem mais especifico, espero que goste daqui =) e nossa você realmente lê rápido haha' Obrigada pelos elogios e até mais.

**Guest: **Ah eu realmente não sei o que fazer com esse primeiro capítulo, não é atoa que na maioria dos romances policiais sempre há um prólogo ou algo próximo para prender o leitor em alguma ponta do enredo... Mas A Ultima Rosa sempre sobreviveu naquela proposta básica, "dois adolescente entediados fumantes tentando resolver um assassinato" e a ideia inicial era essa... Então meio que ficou esse primeiro capítulo meio lento. Mas de qualquer forma que bom que o segundo capítulo, que já foi bem mais agitado, tenha te deixado interessado. A partir daí tudo vai acontecendo, e só desacelera mesmo lá pelo capítulo 15. Eu imagino que você deve ser o amigo da Camila que está ajudando com o enredo de uma fic dela... Ou me confundi? No início foi mais complicado, mas aos pouco fui adquirindo leitoras realmente amáveis, entre elas a própria Camila =) mas muito obrigada pelo incentivo, é sempre bom escutar uma opinião masculina sobre uma história para o público, em base, feminino. Espero que continue a leitura, com calma e sem pressão haha'

Beijos de Graviola

Oul K.Z


	21. Relações

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

**Relações**

* * *

><p><em><strong>05 de novembro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Portões do Colégio Kitagawa <strong>**7h50min.**

Kitagawa poderia ser um colégio de prestígio, frequentado por alunos riquinhos, com professores manipuláveis e um longo histórico de aprovações nas melhores faculdades do Japão. E por fim, Kitagawa sempre foi apenas meu passaporte para uma vida mais estável. No entanto, hoje em especial ele nunca me pareceu tão desanimador. Cheguei 10 minutos antes dos portões fecharem, eventualmente alguns estudantes – provavelmente bolsistas – passavam ao meu lado correndo e, apesar disso, por mais que eu fosse representante, a possibilidade de chegar atrasada ou faltar o primeiro horário me pareceram muito atraentes.

Quase suspirei, contudo não me reconheceria caso o fizesse. Nunca fui de ficar me lamentando, principalmente depois de tomar alguma decisãoe, talvez por isso, eu ajeitei minha mochila nas costas e continuei com um esboço de sorriso. O quer que fosse esse puxar de lábios em minha boca, ele gradualmente foi sumindo enquanto me aproximava dos portões e o via na entrada... Provavelmente me esperando.

Lá estava Gaara, com os braços cruzados, rosto inexpressível e me encarando. Me senti estranha e um dos meus passos saiu do ritmo logo no momento que o localizei. Quis desviar o olhar, no entanto não o fiz... Havia decidido tratá-lo com naturalidade e era o que eu faria. Segui, com os passos mais acelerados, em sua direção e já planejando lhe dar "Bom Dia" da maneira mais normal possível, como se eu simplesmente não tivesse o ignorado esse tempo todo.

Entretanto quando estava a poucos metros de distância dele, uma garota se colocou na minha frente.

- Haruno-san?

Era uma estudante aparentemente bem mais nova, usava o uniforme do fundamental de Kitagawa, outro colégio com a mesma administração, porém há algumas quadras de distância; além disso, tinha longos cabelos escuros, olhos perolados e uma expressão séria... Comum aos Hyuuga.

- Sim, sou eu. – eu disse com uma expressão de surpresa. Ela manteve-se séria e por dois segundos permaneceu em silêncio como se vigiasse os próprios pensamentos. – Quem é...

- Hanabi Hyuuga, sou irmã da Hinata Você a conhece, certo?

Sempre achei os Hyuuga extremamente educados, mas sinceramente essa garota parecia ter herdado apenas os olhos, a seriedade e a aparência de uma boneca japonesa.

- Sim... Estudamos juntas...

- Errado, vocês são de turmas diferentes...

- Estudamos no mesmo colégio. – me apressei já impaciente, foi então que percebi meu comportamento e imediatamente coloquei um sorriso falso no rosto. – O que você quer comigo?

Ela estreitou os olhos como se desconfiada, entretanto continuou.

- Minha irmã pediu para entregar isso a você – ela me ergueu três envelopes pequenos e brancos, com uma letra caprichosa indicando o meu nome. – Ela está meio doente e por isso não frequentará o colégio por um tempo e não poderá conversar pessoalmente com vocês.

- Vocês?

- Sim, você, Kurenai e Kabuto-sensei. – dei uma olhada nos envelopes e me deparei com seus nomes em cada um. Voltei minha atenção a ela, que parecia esperar uma resposta minha.

- Só isso? – perguntei, ela ergueu uma sobrancelha ainda desconfiada e continuou em um tom cauteloso.

- Você é amiga da minha irmã?

Estranhei a pergunta, principalmente porque diante de toda aquela desconfiança eu pude identificar claramente um ponto de preocupação em sua face emburrada.

- Sim, acredito que possamos ser chamadas de amigas.

Não quis mentir, entretanto imaginei que diante da fragilidade de Hinata – ela aparentava ser uma daquelas românticas incorrigíveis que choram durante dias (como se eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa) –, dizer-lhe indiretamente que não poderíamos ser definidas assim só seria ainda mais complicado.

- Isso é bom. – ela respondeu e sua expressão suavizou-se com um suspiro. – Minha irmã precisa de amigas, sempre foi muito tímida... E de uns dias para cá ela anda tão estranha... Você sabe por quê?

Ah, então ela estava me rondando para descobrir alguma coisa e provavelmente não sabia do término do namoro dela com Naruto e talvez nem do relacionamento dos dois.

- Hanabi-san, eu já estou meio atrasada. – olhei para Gaara que apenas nos observava de braços cruzados. – E tenho que ir, mas pode ter certeza que irei entregar para a diretoria.

Ela me olhou meio intrigada e pude ver algo de decepção ali, no entanto apenas mantive um sorriso gentil e logo depois ela suspirou.

- Tudo bem, tenho que procurar outra pessoa, mas pelo jeito ela já entrou. - Disse como se resmungasse de um dia perdido onde nada estava dando certo.

Senti um pouco de pena, afinal ela tinha vindo ali apenas para entregar aquelas correspondências – que, diga-se de passagem, era um método bastante antiquado – e não conseguiu nada além de um "Tudo bem".

Por algum tempo ela ficou me encarando, talvez esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa ou simplesmente pensando em uma maneira de conseguir sua resposta, entretanto apenas me limitei a um sorriso discreto. Segundos depois ela abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, porém som nenhum saiu e repentinamente suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas. Conclui que ela ainda insistiria no assunto e para encerrá-lo – já estava atrasada – girei-me em direção a Gaara e acenei gritando:

- Só um momento! – ele pareceu surpreso, no entanto logo sua expressão relaxou. Estranhei, afinal o sociopata funcional raramente demonstrava qualquer coisa em sua cara de concreto. – Tenho que ir, mas realmente espero que você tenha mais sorte na próxima vez.

- Tudo bem... – ela murmurou, logo depois fez uma reverência e deu as costas seguindo em passos acelerados até o final da rua. Percebi que, apesar de toda a indelicadeza, seu caminhar era suave e elegante. Realmente uma Hyuuga...

- O que ela queria? – a voz de Gaara soou logo atrás de mim e em seguida percebi seus dedos em meu cotovelo para chamar minha atenção. Senti por um milésimo de segundo minha respiração esquentar, contudo me recompus e me virei em sua direção.

- Nada demais, era só a irmã da Hyuuga. O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Te esperando.– respondeu com simplicidade, como se me esperar na entrada do colégio fosse parte da sua rotina. Por alguma razão _ridícula_ me senti repentinamente feliz. Tentei controlar um sorriso, mas cedi logo depois das palavras de Tenten passarem rapidamente por minha mente. Eu não tentaria esconder nada. Gaara, no entanto, piscou duas vezes seguida e seus olhos verdes-águas ficaram distantes e confusos. Me intriguei... Era a segunda vez que ele demonstrava algo naquela cara de concreto.

- Vamos entrando? – sugeri e ele sem me responder voltou a caminhar em direção aos portões do colégio.

Seguimos em silêncio até o segundo andar, me admirei que ele não tivesse comentado sobre mais nada, nem questionado o fato de eu não ter respondido seu SMS ou atendido seus telefonemas. Intimamente eu estava grata por isso, entretanto por outro lado era peculiar e incômodo.

- Vou indo, Gaara. Tenho que entregar algo aos professores. – disse logo depois que subimos o primeiro conjunto de escada. Não o fitava, mas o vi erguer uma de suas mãos em minha direção, para em seguida desistir do movimento e enfiá-la no bolso da calça. Estranhei e levantei meu olhar até sua face, me surpreendi ao notar seus olhos cansados e uma pontinha de irritação indicada pelas suas ralas sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Não gosto de conseguir informação de terceiro... – ele começou com sua voz neutra. – Então atenda meus telefonemas quando eu te ligo e responda meus SMS.

Se eu não estivesse tão estática, provavelmente minha boca estaria aberta e um ponto de interrogação e exclamação brilharia no alto da minha cabeça.

Eu sabia que Gaara era cuidadoso quando queria e autoritário em maus momentos, principalmente quando saia me puxando por ai... Entretanto, de qualquer modo, continuava o mesmo alienado de sempre, sem qualquer discernimento social. E talvez por isso ele não tenha se perguntado por que, afinal, eu tinha feito – ou melhor, não feito – tudo aquilo e então simplesmente exigiu.

Gaara às vezes era uma criança. Tive vontade de sorrir e não me contive.

- Não queria incomodá-lo, foi só isso. – respondi com um sorriso divertido. Gaara cruzou o braço ainda sério, como se me pedisse para continuar. – Como posso dizer... – inclinei um pouco o rosto e as palavras soaram em minha cabeça, porém ecoaram surreais demais caso fossem ouvidas e me calei.

- Diga.

Pensei em Tenten e em minha decisão. O sorriso desmanchou lentamente... Eu deveria ser sincera, certo? O que eu estava ganhando não o sendo?

- Estava constrangida depois daquela cena ridícula... Mas eu realmente queria falar com você, e vê-lo...

Ele descruzou os braços levando uma mão até o rosto e roçando os dedos nos lábios e nariz como se estivesse pensando seriamente em algo. Esforçava-me para manter minhas mãos onde estavam, para não abaixar a cabeça ou desviar o olhar, e muito menos colorir minhas maçãs.

Depois de um tempo quis dizer qualquer coisa para quebrar aquele clima que pairava sobre nós, contudo apenas puxei a respiração com a boca e no momento seguinte Gaara piscou duas vezes – novamente. O dorso de seu dedo pousou sobre seu nariz e logo depois ele bagunçou os cabelos vermelhos, parecendo distante e pensativo. Aquilo, de alguma maneira, me perturbou ainda mais do que o fato de ter admitido que eu queria vê-lo. Fiquei ansiosa e sem pensar continuei:

- Não entenda...

- Não faça de novo. – ele me interrompeu. Não me fitava e me senti ainda pior quando se tornava claramente óbvio que ele estava incomodado com algo. – Só não faça de novo. – ele repetiu. – Nos vemos na saída. – finalizou e deu as costas seguindo rapidamente em direção contrária.

O vi sumir ao entrar em outro corredor. Fiquei ainda estática pensando no que acabava de presenciar em sua rara expressão, em sua rara reação, em suas raras palavras.

Como assim? Nos vemos na saída?

Levei uma de minhas mãos até o rosto, e foi então que me lembrei dos envelopes destinados a Kurenai e Kabuto-sensei. Olhei rapidamente o relógio, já estava atrasada, entretanto era preferível entregá-los agora, antes que eles entrassem em sala de aula. Chegaria a alguma conclusão a respeito de Gaara depois.

Segui em direção até a sala dos professores que ficava no segundo andar na ala leste. Chegando lá fui cumprimentada por Kurenai às pressas, pois a mesma já seguia em direção a sua aula. Recebeu-me com um sorriso contido e educado e, não querendo atrapalhá-la, apenas lhe entreguei o envelope e respondi sua pergunta quanto ao meu estado de saúde com a mesma educação.

- Kabuto-sensei está no laboratório. – me respondeu antes de ir e logo depois eu segui em direção ao primeiro andar.

O laboratório de química ficava nos fundos do colégio, de maneira que qualquer acidente seria facilmente resolvido caso alguma coisa acontecesse Tipo incêndios, ou furtos, ou alunos sexualmente ativos em busca de uma sala desocupada. Ao contrário do aspecto clichê, era uma sala ampla, com poucos utensílios, muitas bancadas e bem iluminada. E para concluir a achava absurdamente longe dos edifícios principais, e consequentemente bastante vazia.

Em todo o caminho, por exemplo, eu não cruzei com nenhum estudante... Suponho que o horário também seja um dos motivos, afinal estariam todos em salas de aulas ou em lugares estratégicos, caso realmente não quisessem ser pego pela direção.

Logo que cruzei o segundo corredor onde seria visível a porta do laboratório, me deparei, ainda há vários metros de distância, com Kabuto-sensei acompanhando de Naruto na entrada. No primeiro impacto era apenas um estudante conversando com seu professor, mas logo depois veio a voz do Uzumaki, alta o suficiente para qualquer pessoa escutar.

- Maldito!

No segundo seguinte ele tinha o acertado com um murro. Kabuto cambaleou para o lado e levou as mãos ao rosto. Eu de imediato corri na direção deles e o barulho dos meus passos chamaram suas atenções. Naruto me fitava aflito, seus grandes olhos azuis arregalados. Kabuto estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas ainda com as mãos na bochecha esquerda.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Perguntei, entretanto nenhum dos dois me respondeu. Naruto apenas abaixou o rosto com o cenho fechado, as mãos apertadas ainda em punho. Logo depois ele virou-se pronto para ir embora, mas fui mais rápida e o segurei pelo braço...

- Naru...

Comecei, contudo fui interrompida ao senti-lo puxar o braço com brusquidão e correr na direção que seguia.

Que droga estava acontecendo?

Ainda estava atônica quando o seu vulto sumiu ao virar o corredor aos fundos. Soltei um suspiro e então me virei para Kabuto, que massageava a bochecha.

Nos fitamos por um rápido segundo e, finalmente, ele falou:

- Quer conversar comigo, Haruno-san?

Como sempre suas perguntas iam direto ao ponto e, como não estava muito disposta a enrolar por lá, apenas concordei com a cabeça. Ele me orientou até o laboratório e me ofereceu um lugar para sentar, entretanto balançando a cabeça neguei o seu convite.

- Só vim entregar essa carta. – disse. Ele a recolheu de minhas mãos, olhou seu nome caprichosamente desenhado e não perguntou mais nada a respeito. Logicamente eu deveria me despedir e ir embora, porém o corte em sua boca me pareceu muito mais curioso. Principalmente pelo fato de ter sido provocado por Naruto.

- Quer ajuda com isso? - perguntei. Ele me fitou por dois segundos e depois suspirou.

- Pensei que só queria me entregar a carta... – respondeu desanimado e se sentou em um banquinho.

- Sim... Mas isso pa...

- Você sabe o que fez Uzumaki reagir assim?

Como sempre bem direto. Discordei com a cabeça.

- Também não sei dizer, como professor eu tive que abordar o assunto. Sai ficou com um olho roxo, você tomou conhecimento?

Aqilo me surpreendeu, ainda não sabia dos detalhes da briga do Naruto com Sai, mas para ter chegado ao conhecimento de um superior em Kitagawa, com certeza não foi pouca coisa.

- Não, não tive notícias... – menti sem saber por quê.

- Isso me surpreende, pois pensei que fossem amigos. – ele deu uma pausa e ficamos nos fitando por um longo tempo. Notei que Kabuto tinha uns traços bonitos apesar de comuns. Olhos negros, afiados e enigmáticos. Por um segundo fiquei constrangida em encará-lo por tanto tempo.

- Aceito sua ajuda, Haruno-san. – ele disse com um largo sorriso e foi então que percebi que eu deveria ter exteriorizado meus pensamentos. Controlei o rubor de minhas bochechas e me senti estúpida de estar no estado em que me encontrava. Tentando disfarçar, recolhi a minha bolsa, deixando sobre o balcão entre nós dois e retirei de lá um band-aid. O sorriso dele não havia sumido, mas agora era apenas uma linha curvada. Fitava-me gentil e me agradecia logo depois.

- Sabe Haruno, converse com Naruto, ele parece realmente atordoado esses últimos dias. – me falou, entretanto senti que suas palavras não eram por questões de valores. – Talvez você descubra o que aconteceu para ele ficar tão agressivo.

Concordei com a cabeça, entretanto não consegui agradecer ao conselho e muito menos demonstrar qualquer gentileza falsa em minha face. Apenas fiz uma reverência e me retirei do laboratório. Quando puxei a porta de arrastar me permiti soltar um suspiro, afinal, o que tinha acontecido com Naruto para ele estar fazendo tudo aquilo?

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Terraço do colégio Kitagawa às 14h46min<strong>

Uma bituca de cigarro escapou de minhas mãos quando distraidamente meus dedos foram quase queimados. Olhei para o chão e vi que era o terceiro cigarro consecutivo. Tabaco sempre me ajudou a manter a cabeça distante, sempre me acalmou e desde os 14 anos era quase uma necessidade... Ultimamente, no entanto, eles pareciam menos eficientes, principalmente se tratando da estranha ansiedade sentida perto da Haruno. Ou qualquer coisa diretamente ou indiretamente ligada a ela.

E desde a morte do Iruka isto aparentava estar destinado a piorar cada vez mais.

Não somente pelo fato de tudo estar ainda mais complicado quando se tratava do caso Nuvem Vermelha, mas principalmente por causa da Haruno em suas crises e picos de fragilidade Não que a julgasse. Acho natural e, como Temari me disse hoje pela manhã, às vezes somos tão acostumados a fingir algo incondizente com o nosso íntimo, que em algum momento isso é sufocante e queremos liberar de alguma forma.

Sakura sempre foi muito boa em manter as aparências. E uma hora, eventualmente, ela ficaria no estado em que ficou alguns dias atrás.

O que me incomoda é a sensação de eu estar me aproveitando disso.

Não sei se essa é a palavra certa, contudo toda a vez que eu a vejo, seja mostrando qualquer pontinha de ansiedade, nervosismo ou mesmo um mero sorriso, eu quero tocá-la.

Eu não deveria estar pensando e nem sentindo nada disso. O que eu precisava fazer, não somente o que eu já imaginava, mas também o que Temari havia reforçado há alguns dias era:

"- Você pode ajudá-la... Sabe. Não precisa dizer nada, ficar por perto e dizer que está tudo bem será suficiente."

Entretanto bem sabia que não era um dever, mesmo por que não tinha qualquer obrigação. Eu queria e me sentia bem fazendo. Muito mais do que esses cigarros eram capazes de inibir.

A questão é que eu não sabia dizer se isso era exatamente correto, pois toda vez que eu me aproximava ela parecia ainda pior e agia totalmente diferente quando próxima de outras pessoas. Tal como Sai, Naruto ou até mesmo Rock Lee...

- Gaara-kun?

Lee brotou ao meu lado e deixei escapar o cigarro em minhas mãos. Nem estava me lembrando de que eu tinha acendido outro.

- Tá tudo bem? – ele me perguntou com uma de suas gigantes sobrancelhas erguidas. – Tá distraído. O que foi?

- Nada... – respondi de imediato. Em resposta ele estreitou os olhos como se estivesse pensando seriamente em qualquer coisa. Sua expressão relaxou e com total naturalidade continuou:

- Pode falar. Tem a ver com a Haruno?

Fiquei surpreso ao ver que ele tinha ido direto ao ponto. Entretanto, como sempre, não expressei nada. Ele se pôs ao meu lado e se sentou no chão de granito. O acompanhei e ficamos fitando o céu no terraço.

- Vai, me conta!

Sobressaltei com sua insistência, ele segurava o meu braço e me encarava ansioso. Eu deveria saber que ele não desistiria.

Talvez eu pudesse falar sobre isso... Como se fosse uma história de terceiros. Quem sabe ele caísse nessa ou, pelo menos, poderíamos fingir que não se tratava de mim. Mas acho improvável, Rock Lee, apesar de tudo, me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu não sairia por ai comentando sobre problemas alheios, muito menos fumando em demasia devido a isso.

Talvez eu só precisasse falar sem especificar nada e esperar que ele ficasse satisfeito apenas com isso. Tentei começar a falar, no entanto o cigarro apenas se moveu para lá e para cá em minha boca. Ele ainda me fitava ansioso e, nervoso, baguncei os meus cabelos.

Apaguei o cigarro e finalmente comecei com meu tom de voz mais indiferente possível.

- Acho que tenho querido coisas que não posso querer. Isso é normal, certo?

- Claro. – respondeu rapidamente.

- Eu realmente quero, mas parece que isso só a incomoda...

Rock Leee abriu lentamente um sorriso que eu não soube identificar se era de compreensão ou malícia.

- E...

- Acho que eu deveria parar de querer isso e me concentrar em outras coisas... – Tipo o caso Nuvem Vermelha e resolver todo aquele problema, envolvendo principalmente ela e Iruka. Quis dizer, porém sabia que ele jamais entenderia.

- Bom, você é mesmo ingênuo. – ele suspirou e levantei uma sobrancelha. Rock Lee nunca me chamou de ingênuo. – Sabe o que eu acho? Pois então, faça o que você quer, já que não haverá problema algum e continue se concentrando nessas outras coisas... Afinal, você é desse jeito.

Eu só havia entendido de fato a segunda parte. Pois talvez fosse a parte que realmente me interessasse.

Levei outro cigarro à boca, mas desisti de acendê-lo quando me dei conta que era o sexto. Seria muito melhor eu chegar a alguma conclusão em relação a tudo aquilo, do que ficar consumindo, como antigamente, uma carteira por dia.

Se a Haruno estivesse realmente incomodada comigo, talvez ela simplesmente se afastasse, não diria por ai que queria me ver e muito menos sorriria com tanta frequência – e sem convinhas – como hoje. E suponho também que não haveria nenhum problema em sugerir certos assuntos sobre o caso Nuvem Vermelha para serem resolvidos, aposto que ela ficaria bastante empolgada e na melhor das situações até soltaria mais alguns sorrisos sem covinhas.

Talvez eu só precisasse me manter por perto, controlando esse meus impulsos de tocá-la, e saciando minha vontade de vê-la em troca de algum avanço no caso Nuvem Vermelha...

Acho que tudo isso faz sentido...

Dane-se. Estou gastando tempo demais pensando em detalhes.

(...)

Apesar de que a ideia de me aproveitar da situação não me agradar em nada...

Mas eu não estou me aproveitando de ninguém ou da situação...

(...)

Baguncei os cabelos. Estou pensando demais em detalhes inúteis. Levantei-me bruscamente enfiando minhas mãos no bolso, já deveria ser quase 15 horas.

- Vou contigo. – Rock Lee falou e se levantou também. Seguimos em direção à saída do colégio, no entanto no meio do caminho Lee acabou esbarrando com o professor de filosofia que com sua cara enrugada e mal humorada, exigiu sua presença na sala dos professores.

Segui sozinho até o primeiro andar. Passei próximo ao corredor das artes tradicionais e estranhei que a sala de Ikebana estivesse fechada. Eu deveria descobrir o motivo depois e poderia também discutir sobre isso com a Haruno ainda hoje, talvez convidá-la para um café seria uma boa opção... Ou não, já que até mesmo um cappuccino poderia lembrar Donatello e consequentemente o Iruka.

Baguncei os cabelos. Além de tudo aquilo, ainda existia essa questão a ser resolvida e eu não tinha menor noção de como começar. Procurei pelo poema no mural, pensando que talvez pudesse me dá ideias, por mais que eu já o tivesse lido tantas vezes desde a morte de Iruka devido a minha estúpida distração.

No entanto, quando me aproximei, minha surpresa foi não vê-lo mais ali. No mural só estava os avisos tradicionais e as quatro tarraxas, o que indicava que o poema tinha sido arrancado e não simplesmente retirado.

Levantei uma sobrancelha e cruzei os braços. Era um detalhe aparentemente inútil, mas desde a morte de Iruka eu havia decidido não ignorar detalhes como esse. Talvez algo como aquilo significasse uma vida... Ou no caso, mais três.

Escutei uma porta atrás de mim ser arrastada e quando me virei me deparei com um grupo de meninas saindo de uma sala. Entre elas estava Ino Yamanaka que me fitou sem qualquer expressão significativa em seu rosto. Pensei em cumprimenta-la, mas minha ideia foi interrompida quando uma das garotas direcionou suas palavras a mim.

- Está procurando pela turma de Ikebana? – ela sorria simpaticamente, percebi que tinhas os traços infantis apesar de estar no ensino médio.

- Não... Eu só esperava que a turma de Ikebana ficasse nessa sala. – comentei ainda sério. A garota piscou algumas vezes e percebi que as demais que acompanhavam a Yamanaka me observavam curiosas.

- Ah sim, nos mudamos de sala por razões técnicas, nada de mais. – respondeu sorrindo e inclinando a cabeça. Eu realmente nunca entendi muito bem as reações dessas garotas.

- Vamos indo, do contrário não conseguiremos nenhuma mesa.

A Yamanaka se pronunciou e todas concordaram. Uma delas se despediu formalmente de mim e logo depois seguiram em direção à saída. Me perguntei por que exatamente Ino não tinha me abordado ou agido como se não me conhecesse.

As acompanhei com olhar até elas virarem à esquerda e saírem do meu campo de visão. Ajeitei minha bolsa de lado verificando as horas no celular e notando que nenhuma mensagem da Haruno havia chegado... Observei que verificar minha caixa de entrada tinha se tornado um habito desde que ela decidiu passar um tempo de "férias".

Logo depois que guardei o celular em meu bolso, vi a Yamanaka retorna em direção oposta e sumir rapidamente ao seguir pela direita. Nesse rápido momento em que a vi, percebi que conversava com alguém no telefone e sua face tinha uma expressão preocupada, até assustada.

Quando me dei conta eu já estava correndo, como se já pressentisse algo de muito errado. No entanto, quando virei o corredor na direção em que ela havia sumido, Ino não se encontrava mais lá. Havia ali uma saída de emergência, e quando passei por ela verifiquei que a Yamanaka poderia ter seguido em direção à entrada principal ou em direção contrária. Andava apressado e olhava em todas as direções, contudo no lado de fora só havia diversos estudantes e nenhum entre eles parecia com quem procurava. Suspirei e baguncei os cabelos, pensei em perguntar sobre ela, mas seria muita perda de tempo. Disquei o número da Haruno.

- Gaa...

- Procure pela Ino e a siga – a interrompi – me mande uma mensagem caso você a ache.

- Como assim?

- Só faça o que estou te pedindo, Haruno.

Um longo segundo em silêncio se pendurou entre nós dois. Ela não estava entendendo?

- Tudo bem.

Ela desligou o celular logo depois. Dei mais uma olhada a minha volta e baguncei os cabelos. Talvez fosse inútil o que estava pedindo a Haruno, mas de qualquer forma, por mais estranho e ridículo que possa ser, aquele telefonema poderia significar alguma coisa. E quem sabe, fazendo aquilo, eu evitaria que minha carteira acabasse no final do dia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: E finalmente alguma coisa aconteceu! Ainda teve muitas cenas fofinhas nesse capítulo, mas o enfoque mesmo não foi, dessa vez, em Gaara e Sakura, e pelo jeito o ritmo irá continuar assim durante um tempo. A boa notícia é que mais pistas irão ser soltas e tudo será meio corrido a partir de agora. A outra super boa noticia é que eu consegui uma beta ( Sim! Uma que me aguenta pelo visto), Bianca Caroline, que até meu vício de mas e reticências ela cortou haha' Falando disso vocês perceberam que esse capítulo fluiu muito melhor?**

**Ah, algo importante a ser avisado, primeiro capítulo foi editado e um prólogo foi adicionado, não deixem de ler, sim? É curtinho, indolor e talvez uma ótima surpresa para todos haha'**

**Paulo:** Adivinhe só, diante do seu comentário eu decidi fazer umas mudanças no primeiro capítulo haha' adicionei a estratégia básica dos romances policiais e talvez assim ele tenha ficado mais atraente. Ele já me incomodava, mas seu comentário foi quase um empurrão haha' quanto à premissa básica, bom, algumas alterações serão feitas no final de qualquer modo e o ponto de vista acabará não sendo apenas a deles – no caso Gaara e Sakura – então acho que ficará tudo bem. E bom, mesmo que o público seja feminino ainda são necessárias coisas mais emocionantes para não ficar só naquele _mimimi_, mesmo por que até uma história que só possui isso fica meio pedante para gente, principalmente em uma fic com mais 20 capítulos, imagine a cara de tédio? haha '

**D. F. Braine : **Diante da morte do Iruka acredito que as coisas realmente teriam que ficar mais sensíveis, afinal é a primeira vitima em que eles estavam intimamente ligados. O capítulo serviu também para da uma pausa para os demais personagens vinculados a tudo isso, principalmente a Sakura e Naruto. E ainda mais foi uma maneira de "legitimar" os sentimentos do Gaara e todas essas novas emoções que ele tem sentido – que nos rendeu uma cena bem fofa hauha'


	22. Templo

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

**Templo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>05 de novembro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, frente ao colégio Kitagawa às 15h12min<strong>

Quando desliguei o celular sem entender nada eu só parei no meio da rua, provocando uma expressão de interrogação em Tenten. O detalhe mais importante nisso tudo é que Gaara se comportava como um sociopata funcional e raramente demonstrava emoções. Talvez por isso a ansiedade em sua voz, bastante clara naquele telefonema, foi razão suficiente para eu arranjar uma desculpa qualquer e me despedir. Tenten não disse nada, possivelmente achasse que eu estava indo me encontrar com _Gaara-san _- como o chamava.

Entretanto isto não importa. Se Yamanaka pretendia sair do colégio sem ser "notada", ou mesmo simplesmente sair dali o mais rápido possível, a saída mais fácil seria o portão principal. Afinal, era a decisão mais óbvia a ser tomada, de maneira que ninguém desconfiaria ou estranharia caso essa fosse sua intenção. Outra suposição adicional era que, além de usar o portão principal, Ino procuraria por suas colegas como sempre fazia, afinal ninguém a questionaria por cumprir sua rotina.

E por isso, dando jus a minha genialidade, Ino Yamanaka estava descendo a rua principal na companhia de duas meninas que, se não me engano, também faziam parte do grupo de Ikebana.

Passamos lado a lado enquanto eu subia a rua e ela descia. Nossos olhos não se encontraram, entretanto percebi algo de desequilibrado em sua face, como se os lábios curvados e a expressão suave indicasse um fingimento ansioso. Além disso, parecia distraída e ausente, pois mesmo eu a fitando durante 3 segundos em nenhum momento ela pareceu notar minha presença.

Não sei como, mas Gaara estava certo em me ligar. Havia algo de estranho acontecendo com a Yamanaka. Só não saberia dizer a importância disso... Já que o Sabaku nunca me apoiava e sempre a defendia indiretamente, mesmo não querendo admitir. Quando já estava a alguns passos de distância, me permiti olhar para trás e a vi parar e conversar com as duas garotas. Àquela distância era impossível escutar qualquer coisa, entretanto ela aparentava se explicar soltando um sorriso sem jeito como se pedisse desculpas. Suas amigas, no entanto, não pareciam ofendidas ou irritadas, apenas confirmaram com a cabeça depois de aparentarem certa preocupação. Em seguida ela andava em direção oposta, em um caminhar lento e calmo. Acompanhei-a com o olhar até entrar em uma ruela estreita, onde meu campo de visão já não mais a alcançava.

Contive-me para não correr, pois mesmo com tantos estudantes seguindo aquela mesma direção, Ino poderia muito bem suspeitar que eu estava a perseguindo. Ainda tinha a história incompreensível com Sai onde ela, com certeza, era bem ciente da minha existência, o que na realidade se tornou bem óbvio quando usou Gaara para me atingir.

Sentiria uma pontinha de raiva, se minha ansiedade em acompanhá-la disfarçamente não fosse maior. Até no meio da rua Yamanaka se mantinha em seus passos calmos, apertando a bolsa contra o ombro. No entanto, quando passamos por dois pequenos restaurantes, ela seguiu outro rumo, entrando em um beco ainda com seu caminhar contido, sem chamar qualquer atenção. Tomei um susto quando antes de sumir ela deu uma última olhada a sua volta, mas logo me acalmei ao me dá conta que ela não tinha notado minha presença no meio das outras pessoas.

Droga. Se não me apressasse eu provavelmente a perderia de vista. Acelerei os passos e então estava diante do beco, meio escuro e fedorento, quase o clichê dos clichês com ausência de ratos e latas viradas. O maior inconveniente foi que Ino já não estava mais ali e quando me apressei para seguí-la senti-me sendo agarrada pelo braço e meu coração parar na garganta.

Gaara. Soube quando me virei e vi seus olhos verdes estranhamente despreocupados. Sua mão direita segurava-me pelo braço, como costumava fazer, no entanto, sem dizer nada, ele a deslizou em direção a minha mão e apertou meus dedos, para em seguida me arrastar e subir a estreita rua.

- Ela deve estar indo para o Templo.

Me perguntei como Gaara chegou àquela conclusão, entretanto me mantive em silêncio apenas o seguindo . Talvez eu estivesse ansiosa demais para criar questionamentos, ou quem sabe, atenta ao modo estranhamente delicado que ele segurava minha mão. Me senti ridícula e afastei este pensamento. Meu foco tinha que ser outro.

Chegamos no Templo pela entrada lateral a direita. Mesmo que naquele horário raramente as pessoas visitassem o Templo Budista, chegar pela frente seria quase tão estúpido quanto gritar pela Yamanaka e perguntar diretamente o que estava acontecendo. E por um segundo eu até achei que aquela seria uma boa opção, pois quando entramos, seguindo pelas áreas mais externas em busca de qualquer pessoa loira, não encontramos nada e nem ninguém, além de uma senhora de idade varrendo as plantas sobre o chão sujo de uma fina camada de neve.

- Templo? Seria melhor termos a seguido naquele beco. – reclamei girando meu corpo em direção a ele, nossas mãos ainda juntas. Ele não respondeu, aparentemente atento ao ambiente.

- Aquele beco só tinha uma saída. – ele começou neutro sem me fitar. – E ela teria que cruzar o Templo para seguir para qualquer lugar.

- E se o destino dela fosse exatamente o beco, ou qualquer residência ali perto? – sugeri levemente enfadada.

- É uma opção, mas ai nossas presenças seriam óbvias e qualquer aproximação com Yamanaka estaria perdida.

Ele respondia tudo com uma incrível inexpressão na cara e repentinamente me senti irritada como ocorria desde quando nos conhecemos. Será que ele nunca aprenderia a demonstrar nada naquele rosto de concreto? Hoje pela manhã ele estava tão mais expressivo... Conseguia até ver uma pontinha de irritação, negação e ansiedade.

- Por que você nunca se altera? – perguntei e me contive para não demonstrar nada além de um conjunto de sobrancelhas curvadas. – Você não tem a menor noção do quão difícil é decifrá-lo.

Ele se virou finalmente me fitando, tinha algo de suave em seu olhar, e com sua voz mais casual continuou:

- Com você ansiosa desse jeito? Alguém tem que pensar nesse momento.

Não tive certeza, mas provavelmente meu cenho estava franzido. Gaara estava me subestimando novamente.

- Não se irrite, ainda temos que achar a Yamanaka.

Suspendi um suspiro e mordi os lábios inferiores. Ele estava certo e era horrível admitir isso. Não podia ficar irritada toda vez que Gaara agia racionalmente enquanto eu era levada por esse turbilhão de emoções incontidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Templo Budistas às 15h42min<strong>

Quando ela abaixou a cabeça depois do que disse, me questionei se estava tudo bem. Raramente a Haruno não me respondia e aceitava minhas análises sem argumentar. E mesmo que isso impeça uma discussão desnecessária, esse comportamento de alguma maneira me incomoda. Seus dedos ainda estava entrelaçados com os meus e sentia nossas palmas suarem. Era estranho a situação que nos encontrávamos, ela cabisbaixa pensativa enquanto ficávamos parados no fundo de um Templo Budista em um tempo terrivelmente frio como esse.

Isso me fez perceber que ela está usando um cachecol vermelho escuro me recordando que ela ainda não devolveu o meu. Está usando também apenas uma calça colada de lã escuro por debaixo da saia rodada, suéter e paletó da escola, e suas mãos estão descobertas sem qualquer proteção. E mesmo assim nossa palmas estão quentes. Senti um incômodo na tórax, algo meio sufocante e ansioso que não era exatamente desagradável. E me dá conta disso me provoca a imensa vontade de tocá-la novamente.

Droga, eu não deveria ter esse tipo de pensamento, muito menos agora. A Yamanaka. Isso. Deveríamos estar pensando sobre isso.

Quase esbocei um sorriso ao me dá conta das minhas palavras anteriores.

" Alguém tem que pensar nesse momento."

E bastava ela ficar cabisbaixa, com suas mãos entre as minhas para eu perder completamente a linha do raciocínio. Pergunto-me se a Haruno não estivesse por perto esse caso seria mais bem resolvido, pois eu deixaria de ter esse pensamentos desnecessários.

Decidi ter foco, entretanto não soltei sua mão.

- Desculpa... – ela murmurou e fui levado novamente a realidade. – De qualquer modo, parece que a Yamanaka não está aqui. O que iremos fazer?

- Vamos dar mais uma olhada.

Seguimos durante alguns minutos pelo Templo, sempre em passos discretos olhando atentamente para todos os lados a fim de não sermos flagrados. Mesmo que não estivéssemos fazendo nada de errado.

Repentinamente senti a Haruno perder o equilíbrio e saltar-se para frente agarrando-se ao meu braço. Era só um tropeço, nada que fosse necessário um suporte, no entanto, só paramos por um segundo e não dizemos nada enquanto suas mãos continuavam lá. Prossegui com meus passos como se aquele repentino ato da Haruno não significasse nada, por mais que o incômodo no tórax tivesse se tornado ainda mais presente. Talvez eu temesse que ela se afastasse caso eu dissesse qualquer coisa.

- Você acha que seu pai desconfia de nós?

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Templo Budista às 15h44min<strong>

Quando segurei seu braço eu já tinha um "Desculpa e obrigada" na ponta da língua. Entretanto logo depois que o agarrei pelo braço e ele parou em silêncio, minhas cordas vocais travaram. Agradeci mentalmente quando ele voltou a andar indicando não ser nada demais. E permaneci assim como se houvesse nada de errado.

- Você acha que seu pai desconfia de nós? – perguntei na tentativa de dá continuidade a conversa. Sentia minhas botas fazendo barulho na rala neve no chão de terra.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei... Mas, de qualquer modo, ele seria prejudicado caso alguém do departamento descobrisse que o seu filho está envolvido indiretamente com tudo isso. – me respondeu neutro e naquele momento eu tinha entendido por que ele nunca estimulou a ideia de revelarmos a polícia o que estava acontecendo. – Mas acredito que ele sabe de algo... A maneira como tem me observado esses últimos dias...

- Como? – perguntei e tentei fitá-lo. Me dei conta que Gaara deveria ser quase dois palmos mais alto que eu e que caso eu quisesse alcançá-lo eu provavelmente teria que ficar nas pontas do pés.

- É como se ele me vigiasse e estivesse preocupado com alguma coisa, mas não pudesse dizer nada.

Provavelmente o pai de Gaara desconfiava de nós, primeiramente porque era impossível que ele não soubesse de minha visita até Uehara Hiromi e, segundo, porque era absurdamente estranho que a mesma garota aparecesse no seu escritório particular com uma desculpa estúpida relacionado à sua falecida esposa.

- Acho que ficará tudo bem, caso não invadamos o escritório dele de novo. – brinquei, no entanto Gaara não esboçou qualquer sorriso. – Estive pensando também... Por que não vamos até a floricultura levando uma foto do Sai ou da Ino?

Gaara cessou os passos e virou em minha direção. Meus braços nos seus deslizaram e perdemos o contato físico.

- Isso seria uma boa ideia. Confirmaria nossas suspeitas. – ele respondeu de maneira neutra, entretando senti algo de gentil em sua expressão, por mais banal que aquela resposta fosse. No entanto, fosse simplesmente pelo elogio, fosse por que gostava de Gaara, eu não contive um largo sorriso.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Templo Budista às 15h49min<strong>

E lá estava ela sorrindo novamente sem as covinhas. Revelando os dentes brancos e deixando os olhos, grandes e verdes, com o brilho tão característico. Um pequeno floco de neve pousou sobre seus lábios e foi inevitável não pensar em seu formato...

Dei um passo para trás. Eu não deveria e nem posso estar pensando sobre isso, principalmente agora. Baguncei os cabelos em um ato nervoso e dei as costas para ela. Segui apressado até a entrada do Templo. Esqueci que precisávamos de discrição e acelerei os passos em direção a saída. De qualquer modo, muito provavelmente, Yamanaka Ino já tinha ido, ou até mesmo não tivesse nem ao menos vindo até ali.

- Gaara. – a escutei me chamar, no entanto não parei .Senti então meu braço ser segurado e imediatamente me virei em sua direção. Estava incrivelmente próxima e o primeiro pensamento que me ocorreu foi que eu poderia beijá-la nesse exato momento.

Agora, nesse instante. Os lábios rosados e ressecados pelo frio... Mas o incômodo afável no tórax mudou para desagradável quando vi sua expressão confusa.

(...)

Não estou entendendo nada.

- Está tudo bem? Você está estranho desde manhã. – ela comentou, tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas e suas mãos em meu braço, e mesmo sobre o casaco podia sentir uma leve queimação.

Eu não agia estranho... Só não entendia nada em relação a ela. Eu só estava tendo aqueles pensamentos inapropriados, enquanto apenas desejava resolver as coisas e que meus cigarros voltem a ser tão eficientes como antes.

– Gaara... – seus dedos deslizaram até minha mão, como se pedissem minha atenção. Em um impulso eu segurei sua mão e no ato pude ver seus olhos verdes arregalarem e os lábios ficarem entrecortados puxava o ar com um pouco mais de força.

E então meus dedos travaram nos seus e um barulho me arrastou para a realidade.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Templo Budista às 15h59min<strong>

Olhar fixamente para Gaara desse jeito poderia me colocar em maus lençóis e, talvez por isso, eu tenha entrado em uma estável posição de pânico. Ou seja, totalmente sem reação. Do contrário talvez o beijaria ali mesmo, sem pensar em mais nada. Quem sabe o gosto fosse de cigarro, e seria mais intenso e ansiado do que qualquer outro beijo.

Eu, _definitivamente_, não estou tendo esses tipos de pensamento.

Veio então quase como um salvador, ou um repressor de pensamentos inadequados, o barulho de certa agitação - a princípio incompreensível. Não víamos, entretanto podíamos escutar pessoas se movendo cautelosas em um ritmo constante. E, então, já não estava mais pensando em agarrá-lo ali mesmo.

Gaara me puxou para um canto mais discreto, atrás de um conjunto de pequenas árvores e arbusto esbranquecidos pela neve.

Poucos instantes depois um um grupo, de cinco policiais armados e com roupas escuras, surgiu seguindo, provavelmente, para o fundo do Templo em passos cautelosos e ritmados. Escorados nos arbustos, eles não nos perceberam e logo os vimos sumir pela lateral do Templo principal. No meu peito sentia o coração acelerado batendo fortemente contra minha caixa toráxica.

Olhamos para trás a fim de ver se ninguém mais os seguia; saímos andando apressados até a outra lateral do Templo principal, seguindo na mesma direção que os policiais haviam ido.

Quando chegamos à ponta, ainda escondidos pela estrutura, ouvimos o barulho de uma porta ser escancarada e logo depois podíamos ver um pequeno arcabouço secundário do Templo, algo semelhante a uma pequena casa ao estilo antigo e emadeirada, sendo invadida pelos cinco policiais. Esperei pelo pior, mas não houve qualquer barulho nos segundos seguintes e o máximo que ocorreu foi o fato de Gaara segurar minha mão ainda mais forte. Soube que ele queria dizer que estava por perto.

- O que está...

Fui interrompida ao ver saindo dali um homem algemado sendo levado por dois policiais. O reconheci imediatamente, era o mesmo cara que invadiu o hospital, visitou o enterro de Kiba e ameaçou Asuma de morte. Ele estava ali, com a cabeça baixa, com seus cabelos brancos para trás, sendo arrastada pelos dois... E foi então que me lembrei. Ino.

Onde estava Ino? Senti o coração acelerar de maneira quase dolorosa quando a possibilidade de sua morte voou pela minha cabeça. Será que era ela a proxima vítima, linda e intensa como um orquídea? Me parecia tão concreta e real aquela possibilidade, que foi inevitável não me senti apavorada.

No entanto, não tive tempo de alimentar essa possibilidade, pois minha atenção foi roubada quando surgiram, em passos acelerados e ansiosos um grupo de pessoas. Entre eles, mais a frente e apressado estava Sai que seguia em direção a entrada, ignorando completamente a presença dos policiais e o cara algemado.

Logo atrás vinha o pai de Gaara com as mãos enfiadas no escuro sobretudo, tinha uma expressão tensa e estava na companhia de outro oficial que aparentava ser tão importante quanto ele, apesar do aparente descaso indicado pelos seus olhos pesados, a máscara escondendo metade da face e os cabelos brancos e bagunçados como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

Minha atenção voltou para Sai quando vi Ino saindo envolvida por um manto e escoltada por outro policial. Sai levou as mãos até o rosto dela, que mesmo nesta distância eu podia ver estar úmida e vermelha devido as lágrimas. Desta vez ela não se afastou e o abraçou.

Não pude ver mais nada, uma vez que fui puxada por Gaara.

- Melhor sairmos daqui antes que meu pai nos perceba. – ele disse. Pisquei duas vezes, voltando-me a realidade, fiquei ciente da mudança de ritmo do meu coração e como a respiração se tornara levemente mais alta. Era difícil dizer se eu estava perturbada e feliz, entretanto não havia tempo para chegar a qualquer conclusão sobre aquilo, pois tínhamos realmente que sair dali.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Centro de Tóquio às 16h40min<strong>

Só conseguimos escapar de lá quando todos saíram pelos portões principais provavelmente em direção a delegacia.

Estávamos indo para uma pequena loja de conveniências por insistência minha, pois Sakura queria seguir para qualquer lugar mais próximo e concretizar alguma teoria que passava pela sua cabeça. Chegamos e nos sentamos em um balcão, na ponta havia apenas um senhor comendo um ramen e quase senti inveja devido ao frio, entretando logo esqueci ao sentir o cheiro enjoativo chegar as minhas narinas.

Realmente não sei como as pessoas conseguem comer isso.

- Gaara.

Haruno me chamou e minha atenção foi voltada até ela. Estava inclinada em minha direção e eu, de costas para o senhor, tinha minhas pernas quase encostada as suas. Ela, no entanto, parecia tão concentrada que provavelmente nem se deu conta deste detalhe.

- Por que será que ele foi preso?

- Talvez pela morte de Asuma...

- Então é ele o assassino...?

A pergunta pairou sobre nós. Faria sentido se ele fosse o assassino, ele estava em teoria ligado ao Asuma e a Uehara, além de estar presente no enterro de Kiba e ter invadido o necrotério. No entanto, aquela possibilidade não me agradou em nada... Mesmo por que era impossível saber exatamente qual era o vínculo de Ino naquele contexto.

- Talvez. Podemos descobrir isso. - respondi.

- Como?

- Meu pai.

- Não. – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, vi um rastro de preocupação. – Melhor não, podemos esperar e ver se ocorre mais assassinatos, em última instância... – ela deu uma pausa e acariciou as próprias mãos. – Podemos recorrer a Ino, conversar com ela. Não sei... Nunca a vi tão assustada, parecia apavorada.

- Imagino que estava ajudando a polícia. – sugeri, Sakura me fitou curiosa. – Suponho que o telefonema que ela recebeu poderia ser do cara de cabelo branco, provavelmente para marcar um encontro, algo a ver com Asuma. Ela aceitou e ligou para a polícia, que provavelmente já mantinha contato desde a morte do Asuma.

- Então ela foi quase como uma isca?

- Algo próximo disso. Isso talvez justifique por que ela e Sai não podiam ficar juntos, talvez para protegê-lo.

Ela estreitou os olhos pensativa. Normalmente a Haruno ficava absurdamente empolgada com possíveis teorias. Hoje, no entanto, e principalmente depois de ver aquela cena, ela parecia estranhamente estarrecida.

- Isso faz sentido. - declarou por fim. - Talvez Ino não tenha nada a ver com os assassinatos, não diretamente.

- Possivelmente ela soubesse de alguma coisa.

- O que acho curioso foi Sai ter falado que ele a salvou de alguém... Imagino que de um grupo.

- Um grupo? - meus pensamentos foram parar em Uehara Hiromi. - O Grupo Suicida? No caso... Nuvem Vermelha.

- Será que Ino tentou entrar em um grupo suicida...? - ela deu uma pausa e sobressaltou repentinamente - Claro, Sai pode muito bem ter a impedido de se aliciar ao grupo.

- Por que Ino tentaria entrar em um grupo suicida? - perguntei, a ideia de Ino Yamanaka em um grupo como o de Hiromi Uehara me soava inconcebível, no entanto, como a Haruno nunca reagia bem quando eu duvidava das possibilidade quanto a Ino, apenas sustentei a pergunta.

- Não sei... Se ela não estivesse envolvida com Sai, talvez após a morte de Kiba...

- Podíamos verificar isso.

- Sim, talvez se eu conversar com Sai, ele diga alguma coisa.

- Converso com Ino, então.

Ela pareceu pensar seriamente sobre alguma coisa e seus olhos ficaram nublados.

- Acho que a Ino não irá soltar nada sobre isso. - ela me fitou por um segundo para logo depois abaixar o olhar - Você também não é muito bom em arrancar informações. - declarou inclinando o rosto e levando uma de suas mãos a curva de seu pescoço - E... duvido muito que a Ino, não sei, diga qualquer coisa depois disso tudo. Com Sai será mais fácil, pois ele não parecia estar diretamente vinculado.

Achei o julgamento dela inválido, entretando não disse nada. De qualquer forma, era inevitável achar estranho que ela me desestimulasse buscar novas informações enquanto ela saia por ai atrás do garoto com cara doente.

Acho que preciso de um cigarro, bem certo que algo doce e quente agora também seria uma boa opção e me ajudaria a pensar e, quem sabe, manter a Haruno aquecida e mais calma. Não que ela estivesse ou demonstrasse qualquer traço de ansiedade, mas ela sempre ficava bem humorada diante de algo envolvendo chocolate. Me levantei sem avisar... Quando notei seus olhos verdes me encarando, me lembrei de uma reclamação antiga.

" _- Poderia ter dito o que ia fazer."_

Reclamou quando sumi em busca de um café sem avisá-la. Isso me faz lembrar que semanas depois era eu quem reclamava da mesma coisa.

- Vou pegar chocolate-quente. – informei neutro e segui em direção a máquina. Quando voltei coloquei o copo diante dela e logo depois a vi aquecendo a palma das mãos. Ela tinha os olhos perdidos em qualquer coisa lá fora e não havia agradecido. – Atordoada?

Haruno me fitou por dois segundos e em seguida voltou a olhar para fora.

- Só fiquei surpresa... Ver o cara que estávamos perseguindo sendo preso, seu pai ali e Ino aos prantos... Ela sempre me pareceu tão... Insensível.

- Talvez ela estivesse aguentando essa situação por muito tempo.

- Provavelmente. - ela deu uma pausa e tomou outro gole do seu chocolate-quente. - Gaara... - sua voz soou um pouco mais baixa que o normal, e estranhei não somente isso, mas o fato dela pronunciar meu nome daquela maneira. - Obrigada por estar por lá. Talvez minha ansiedade teria atrapalhado tudo.

Aquilo me surpreendeu e fiquei sem reação, no entanto, assim como sempre ocorria não expressei nada.

- Não foi nada, já enfrentamos situações piores.

- Mas antes eu não estava tão ciente da importância disso.

- Por isso eu estarei sempre por perto nesses casos.

Ela mordicou os lábios e seus olhos caíram sobre sua bebida. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo até que sua voz, mais baixa que o normal, continuou a falar:

- Você me mima demais, Gaara... Às vezes eu gostaria de saber por quê. – ela voltou-se em minha direção e soube que era uma pergunta. – Você também fazia isso quando saía com a Yamanaka?

Não entendi a intenção da pergunta; na realidade, eu nunca entendi por que a Haruno sempre perguntava sobre a Yamanaka. No entanto, achei que não seria adequado levantar aqueles questionamentos e então simplesmente respondi:

- Não, nunca comprei chocolate quente para a Yamanaka.

Então ela soltou uma risada pelo nariz, e tive a sensação que ela ria dela mesma.

- Eu sou mesmo estúpida. – disse por fim e em seguida tomou um gole do seu chocolate quente.

- Você não é estúpida.

Ela tentou um sorriso, no entanto era apenas algo com covinhas. Tomou nervosamente um outro gole de sua bebida e uma mecha de seus cabelos caiu sobre seu rosto. Sem perceber, quase como um hábito, o coloquei atrás de sua orelha. Só notei o meu ato quando ela me encarou e meus dedos ficaram estáticos na curva de seu pescoço.

Fitamos por três segundos até que seus olhos caíram. Agarrou minha mão em seu pescoço e a segurou com as suas duas mãos. Estavam quentes e úmidas devido a xícara de chocolate quente. E sem me fitar continuou:

- Ele pode não ser o assassino. E mesmo que seja ainda temos muito o que descobrir, não é? – perguntou, entretanto não era necessário responder.

Ela levantou o rosto, girando-o em direção a janela, tinha os olhos distante e um rastro de sorriso, algo sem covinhas, nos lábios. Parecia calma, pensativa, mas sentia que reprimia qualquer coisa. Sabia disso, pois suas mãos seguravam as minhas com firmeza, mesmo que carinhosamente.

Me dei conta que eu queria cuidar da Haruno, por mais que eu soubesse que ela podia cuidar dela mesma perfeitamente bem. Por mais que às vezes ela fosse mais genial do que eu e, com toda certeza, mais sensível e perspicaz.

Só um pouco, não importava.

- Temos sim. - respondi acariciando sua mão. Ela em resposta apertou ainda mais os meus dedos e virou-se em minha direção revelando um sorriso sem covinhas.

Então tive certeza, eu não sairia de perto mesmo que quisesse ou sentisse aquele incômodo, mesmo não entendendo absolutamente nada quando se tratava do seu jeito, de suas reações ou provocações. E mesmo que levasse uma eternidade resolver todo aquele caso, eu não me importaria e, provavelmente, nem mesmo quando tudo aquilo acabasse.

* * *

><p><strong>Há! Quero ver quem teve que mudar suas teorias a respeito da Yamanaka depois desse capítulo haha'. Falando dela, só eu que realmente gostei da rápida e singela cena com o Sai? Criei carinho pelos dois... e nem sei por que. Quanto ao Gaara... Eu realmente tenho que comentar algo a respeito? De charmoso, para abobalhado disfarçado, gentleman pagador de chocolate quente e salvador de tropeços hauha' <strong>

**Acho que o pessoal não curtiu muito capítulo anterior, pois recebi poucos comentários, ou talvez todos estejam meio ocupados, mas de qualquer forma, suspeito que esse capítulo foi bem mais agitado, romântico e fofo que outros – apesar que a cena dele piscando por causa do sorriso da Haruno no capítulo anterior foi também bem fofinho (por falta de adjetivos). **

**Não haverá mortes nos próximos capítulos, mas talvez desaparecimentos, invasões e eventualmente algumas cenas como essa do café. Falando disso alguma sugestão de como ficará o relacionamento dos dois depois disso? **

**Cah Hoshiko: **Sempre e sempre me divirto lendo suas teorias. Depois desse capítulo me pergunto afinal o que foi adicionado em sua cabeça. E concordo, Gaara tem que ser mais impulsivo, agir como um alfa, oras essa. Quanto a vítima... haha' nem posos dizer nada , em breve você verá, conversamos mais pelo chat. Beijos de Kiwi.

**Oul K.Z **


	23. Exposição

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 23<p>

Exposição

* * *

><p><em>07 de novembro de 2007<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Centro de Tóquio às 07h12min<strong>

Não havia notado, mas quando olhei para o lado eu já estava ali sentado no sofá da sala, com as pernas cruzadas e a televisão a minha frente ligada em um filme americano qualquer. Não prestava atenção, pois o cheiro doce de cookies puxavam minha atenção para a porta da cozinha que estranhamente estava localizada no lugar errado. Me percebi para lá, esperando qualquer coisa que não sabia dizer o que era.

- Gaara?

Era ela. A Haruno estava ao meu lado e me perguntei por que não tinha notado sua presença ainda. Ela estava sentada com joelhos nus levantados, usando apenas um pequeno short jeans, regata cinza e um de seus braços estava apoiado no sofá.

Sorria terrivelmente próxima. Talvez no máximo alguns palmos de distância, sendo possível ver as íris em seus tons misturados e as sardas nas maçãs. Descendo um pouco a vista, observava o pescoço e um pouco mais a baixo o busto apenas protegido pela a blusa larga, de maneira que consegui ver, naquela posição, o leve volume do seios.

Não fazia frio. Ela provavelmente só de estar ali já esquentava tudo.

- Não quer cookies, Gaara?

- Cookies?

Tinha me esquecido. Havia perguntado sem tirar meus olhos delas e, talvez por isso, suas bochechas coraram. Não desviou o olhar, mas a boca entreabriu e tremeu, úmida e vermelha.

Queria beijá-la.

- Esqueceu-se dos cookies, Gaara? – ela indagou com o tom de voz levemente mais baixo. Virei apenas mais um pouco e concordei com a cabeça. Ela estava com aquele sorriso misto a constrangimentos e diversão, ou talvez essa mistura insana seja produto apenas da minha inabilidade de descrevê-la. - Então... Você estava pensando no quê? No quanto você gosta de mim?

Ela se aproximou ainda mais, de maneira que podia sentir suas coxas nuas me tocando e seu braço, antes apoiados no sofá , roçando em meu peitoral. Se eu fizesse qualquer movimento ali eu poderia abraçá-la.

– Não é isso? – ela perguntou com um ponta de decepção. Seus olhos verde brilhavam cabisbaixos e mordia os lábios internamente.

- Não, não é isso...

Minhas palavras cessaram, pois ela inclinou-se e vi seu rosto se aproximar do meu, tinha a boca levemente aberta deixando escapar o hálito quente e roubando toda minha atenção para seus lábios. Vermelhos... Senti a pulsação firme logo embaixo devido a excitação e me vi constrangido com a possibilidade dela perceber, no entanto, por mais que eu quisesse formular uma frase para afastá-la ou mesmo mover qualquer músculo para fazê-lo, meu corpo simplesmente não reagia, como se eu não tivesse controle sobre ele. Até que seus lábios foram direcionados próximos ao meu ouvido e me arrepiei, aumentando o incômodo nas áreas baixas, deixando repentinamente a calça apertada demais.

– Estava pensando em quem? – ela perguntou com a voz molhada, arrastada e seu corpo inteiro me tocando, de maneira que levantei minha mão na intenção de puxá-la... E me contive. – Você não quer me tocar Gaara...? Você pode tocar em tudo...

Não me lembro como, mas no segundo seguinte eu já tinha uma de minhas mãos na curva de seu pescoço. Meu rosto tão próximo ao dela, que nossos narizes se tocavam, os lábios há pouco milímetros de distância. Não sei se eu não conseguia ou se eu não podia beijá-la... Talvez por estar tão perto dela, sentindo o hálito quente, o cheiro tão forte, me fizesse me encontrar em um espaço a parte. Como se não houvesse muito sentido e tudo aquilo não passasse de…

Um sonho.

Meu travesseiro realmente é muito macio. Foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei quando me percebi fitando a parede do meu quarto e a curva do meu braço enquanto me encontrava deitado de bruços.

Cabelos rosas, cookies e a curva do pescoço da Haruno foram o segundo pensamento e logo depois veio a lembrança de meu sonho.

A pulsação entre minhas pernas foi minha terceira conclusão. E a possibilidade de voltar ao sonho foi a quarta... E então me senti ridículo.

Precisava de um banho... Frio. Do contrário... de uma maneira ridícula, talvez eu quisesse dá continuidade aquele sonho... e...

Droga...

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Centro de Tóquio, dez minutos depois. <strong>

Segui até a cozinha já vestido com o uniforme. Imaginei que Temari comentaria algo sobre minha aparência com um sorriso debochado ou, então, começaria a manhã com Kankurou reclamando de algo degradante a respeito da comida. Mas quando passei pelo corredor, vi apenas minha irmã se apoiando na parede enquanto tentava caçar os seus saltos com dificuldade.

- Vai sair? - perguntei inexpressível. Era ainda cedo e normalmente ela sempre saia depois de mim. Temari não me fitou quando disse:

- Sim, seu café está na cozinha. - logo depois abaixou-se e começou a procurar qualquer coisa dentro de sua enorme bolsa.

- Kankurou?

- Ah, Kankurou... Ele foi arrastados pelo nosso pai.

Estreitei os olhos. Meu pai nunca tinha assuntos com nenhum dos filhos, logo não saia por ai arrastando qualquer um por ai. Normalmente ele delegava nossa presença em algum evento mesquinho e raramente íamos juntos.

- Por quê?

- Parece que Kankurou era amigo, ou conhecido, de uma das vítimas que ele está resolvendo.

Provavelmente se tratava de Nuvem Vermelha, pois julgando pela a imensidão do caso, o departamento de crimes hediondo dificilmente direcionaria o mesmo detetive para casos diferentes.

- Que amigo? - tentei arriscar. Talvez Temari soubesse de qualquer coisa, por mais alheia que fosse quando se tratava desse gênero de assunto. Sempre dizia que tudo aquilo era loucura, assassinatos, furtos e molestadores de crianças inocentes. Sempre dizia em tom casual, como se não desse muito importância ao assunto, sempre com a justificativa de prezar sua sanidade.

- Citou que era um artista plástico...Merda, onde está essas chaves? - perguntou para si mesma e depois seguiu apressada para o interior da cozinha. A segui e a vi procurar em lugares irracionais, como a geladeira.

- Procura de novo na bolsa. - sugeri, já que no estresse Temari sempre deixava escapar alguma coisa e era bem possível que as chaves estivessem no lugar mais óbvio.

- Ótima ideia. - ela disse afoita sem me fitar e passou por mim enquanto me prensei no parapeito da porta.

- Ele falou quem era? - tentei novamente.

- Hum, disse que trabalhava com argila, meio estrangeiro e maluco. O de sempre. - escutei o tilintar das chaves em suas mãos. Logo depois ela apressou-se e sem se despedir saiu. Deixei a respiração escapar lentamente pela boca... Então, provavelmente mais uma vítima havia se concretizado. A Orquídea... "Linda e Intensa...".

Isso me lembra que a Yamanaka citou algo a respeito disso.

- Ah! - Temari surgiu novamente - Não deixe de comer. E tem Cookies no armário. - e sua cabeça sumiu.

Cookies. Haruno. Tocá-la por inteiro. Droga...

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Floricultura <strong>**à****s 8h00min**

Estava diante da floricultura quando o meu celular vibrou e vi o nome de Gaara na tela. Ainda me encontrava meio decepcionada com a notícia de que não poderíamos recorrer a florista para perguntar a respeito de Sai e de Ino - apesar se tratar apenas de uma suposição - pois a mesma se encontrava em uma viagem devido a questão de saúde na família. Não que eu estivesse realmente interessada nisso, no entanto, a substituta, uma jovem mulher de longos cabelos tingidos, era uma ótima fofoqueira. Nada contra fofoqueiros, eles eram excelentes para conseguir informações.

A questão é que quando meu celular vibrou pela terceira vez, ainda tinha meus olhos na tela pensando em como eu contaria aquilo para Gaara. Talvez eu pudesse o enrolar, já que estou atrasada para o colégio...

- Bom dia, Gaara. - respondi mecanicamente e logo fiz um mesura com a boca ao me dá conta do meu cumprimento ridículo.

- Bom dia. - ele respondeu e aquilo pareceu me acalmar. - Quero conversar com você, podemos nos encontrar?

- Agora?

- Não, no intervalo.

Estreitei os olhos sem entender.

- E precisava me ligar para isso? - perguntei me controlando para não soar mal educada ou desgostosa sobre sua atitude. Ele não respondeu por um longo tempo e me perguntei se ele estaria pensando seriamente sobre aquilo. Se tratando de Gaara, não duvidava nada que ele chegasse alguma conclusão estúpida sem qualquer senso comum - Deixa, nos encontramos no terraço então?

- Deidara. - ele ignorou minha pergunta e eu levantei a sobrancelha diante daquele nome desconhecido. - é a Orquídea.

Senti uma palpitação quente no peito. Então o assassino havia agido, matado mais alguém e o melhor de tudo: Não se tratava do cara do templo.

Eu deveria estar infeliz com a notícia, pois além de se tratar de uma vida, a possibilidade do assassino não ter sido pego era uma péssima notícia para qualquer pessoa de caráter... No entanto, de alguma maneira que eu não sabia dizer por que, me encontrava bastante satisfeita.

(...)

Isso é horrível. Eu não deveria estar feliz com isso. Iruka, Asuma, Naruto... Todos eles foram diretamente ou indiretamente atingidos por aquele bastardo...

- Sakura? - voltei a realidade quando escutei a voz de Gaara - Não se torture por estar feliz em receber essa notícia.

Arregalei os olhos diante das palavras do sociopata funcional... Que de sociopata funcional estava perdendo muita coisa.

- Não, não é isso...- me apressei em mentir e já consegui imaginá-lo levantando uma das suas ralas e quase inexistentes sobrancelhas. - Mas quem é Deidara?

- É um artista plástico, parece que era conhecido de Kankurou, meu irmão. Estava realizando uma exposição por Tóquio nesse último semestre.

Eu realmente não tinha qualquer tipo de conhecimento artístico, logo qualquer possibilidade de eu conhecê-lo era nula.

- Exposição? Será que ela ainda estar aberta?

- Por quê?

- Gostaria de vê-la... Não estaria ai a representação do artista? - perguntei. A princípio Gaara não respondeu na outra linha. - Além disso, depois da sua morte com certeza a exposição será bastante visitada e...

- Você não irá sozinha, Haruno. - senti um pontinha de preocupação em suas palavras e não contive um sorriso desdenhoso e provocativo. Por mais que obviamente ele não pudesse vê-lo.

- E quem irá me impedir de sair imediatamente daqui, Sabaku?

- Não se...

- Te encontro na saída já que hoje, misteriosamente, não irei a aula.

Disse sarcasticamente sem me discriminar pela minha irresponsabilidade escolar. Desliguei o celular. Eu tinha um sorriso grande e claro em meu rosto, e isso porque conseguia imaginar perfeitamente bem a cara de concreto de Gaara, disfarçando sua incredulidade e raiva.

Desde alguns dias tenho me tornado mais atenta... e otimista quanto ao comportamento de Gaara. As diversas e discretas reações, seja o silêncio, o piscar de olhos ou até mesmo a leve sobrancelhas franzidas... Tudo me indicava alguma parte dele. E pouco a pouco, eu começava a perceber que diante de toda aquele seriedade e inexpressão, Gaara era na verdade cheio de reações... Algum delas dignas de muitos sorrisos involuntários, divertidos e sarcásticos.

E hoje eu definitivamente percebi, que não havia nada mais divertido do que provocar o sociopata funcional... vulgo Sabaku no Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Centro de Tóquio <strong>**à****s 8h35min **

Achar a exposição do renomado artista plástico não foi, de nenhuma maneira, difí na internet havia vários comentários a respeito do jovem de 19 anos – ótima fonte esses sites especializados – que já tinha recebido dois prêmios antes de chegar a maioridade. Era espantoso... e até eu, uma leiga no assunto, sabia reconhecer isso.

O luto também foi inevitável e os comentários sempre envolvendo "Era tão jovem" ocupava todas as páginas e e eram ditas por comentaristas no Twitter. Já imaginava que a exposição estivesse lotada, mas quando lá cheguei em um luxuoso prédio comercial no centro de Tóquio, me deparei apenas com um enorme cartaz e as portas fechadas.

O cartaz era do artista plástico, e mesmo com a ausência de cor, conseguia ver claramente que era um dos jovens mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto. Deidara tinha longos cabelos, olhos afiados e enigmáticos, e no lábios um sorriso malicioso e abusado. Além dos traços que eram elegantes e equilibrados. A rua estava movimentada como qualquer manhã no centro de Tóquio, mas ninguem em particular parecia dar atenção a exposição.

A Órquidea. Linda e Intensa. Pela primeira vez não havia mistério da escolha do alvo.

Inclinei um pouco a cabeça levando um dedo aos lábios. Observando bem, ele também era meio assexuado... Da maneira que essas leitoras de mangá adoram.

- Parecia uma mulher, de fato.

Me surpreendi quando a voz chegou aos meus ouvidos antes de me dá conta da sua presença. Ao meu lado, também atento ao cartaz, estava um jovem homem elegantemente vestido em roupas despojadas que possuía os cabelos vermelhos e sonolentos olhos castanhos.

- Desculpa...

- Tudo bem. - ele respondeu, mesmo não sabendo que minhas desculpas foram apenas um impulso. - Você é alguma fã?

- Não.

- Repórter?

- Não...

- Então é só uma curiosa. - ele declarou por fim e começou a andar em direção a entrada do elegante prédio comercial. Me apressei em sua direção.

- Sim, sou uma curiosa... Mas...

Ele girou em minha direção e me fitou com um sorrisinho mínimo.

- Sabe... Como você se chama? - ele perguntou. Fiquei levemente sem reação diante de sua pergunta. Pisquei duas vezes antes de sussurar meu nome. - Haruno... Entendo. Eu era noivo do Deidara, Sasori.

Noivo? O cara só tinha 19 anos e já era quase casado?

- Imagino que você seja mais uma das estudantes que caiam em seus pés, enquanto não sabia nem do que era feito suas esculturas.

- Eram de argila. - não sei por que respondi. Talvez me sentisse ofendida. No entanto, ele não demonstrou nada além daquele sorrisinho mínimo em seu rosto. E por algum motivo eu soube que ele, de alguma maneira, estava morto por dentro.

Repentinamente me perguntei se Kurenai se sentia assim em relação Asuma.

- Você deve ser uma exceção então. Enfim, há algo em que eu possa fazer por você? - a pergunta parecia gentil, mas sua voz era seca. Não entendi suas intenções e como se tentasse me explicar, ele continuou - Ele era uma peste que adorava ser o centro das atenções. E provavelmente riríamos na cama hoje pela noite se eu lhe dissesse que havia mais uma estudante babando sobre o cartaz dele.

Os olhos deles ficaram opacos e distantes. E eu percebi que por dentro ele chorava ou talvez ria descontroladamente da própria desgraça.

- Desculpa... - eu pedi. Sentia que estava dificultando ainda mais o seu momento de luto. - Só poderia me dizer quando ocorreu?

- Há quatro dias. - respondeu seco.

Antes da prisão de Hidan. O que significa que ele ainda pode ser o assassino.

- Entendo. Ele era incrível, eu realmente lamento muito. - disse uma meia verdade, já que de fato não me sentia no direito de dizer aquelas palavras. Ele não reagiu. Suspirei fundo, eu sabia que a exposição não seria aberta novamente e que eu não teria nenhum contato direto com as esculturas de Deidara. E sabia também que não conseguiria nada de seu noivo quebrado. - Ele... O Deidara-san... Ele gostava de Orquídeas?

- Por que pergunta isso?

Ele sabe. Sabe que Deidara foi assassinado e, provavelmente, que era alvo de um serial killer... Será que ele havia visto o corpo também?

- Uma vez, eu enviei orquídeas para ele... Mas não sabia se ele gostava. - tentei disfarçar. Se ele acreditava que eu era uma fã desmiolada, talvez ele engolisse essa... Por mais improvável que fosse.

- Não. Ele nunca gostou de flores. - deu uma pausa. - Não é ciúmes, senhorita Haruno, mas lamento informá-la que ele jogava fora todas as flores que recebia, inclusive Orquídeas.

Pisquei duas vezes sem saber o que falar. Fingi uma expressão de decepção e abaixei a cabeça.

- Deidara provavelmente flertaria com você. - Sasori disse repentinamente e ao levantar minha cabeça fitei seu rosto inexpressivo. - E provavelmente sua beleza estonteante a deixaria gaguejando...

Sua voz soava baixa e controlada. No entanto eu sabia que ele dizia tudo aquilo porque necessitava fazê-lo, precisava, pois narrando os seus hábitos, seus possíveis movimentos, tornava, mesmo que só por um minuto a mais, a lembrança de Deidara mais viva.

- Isso é ridículo. - ele interrompeu meus pensamentos e quando vi ele já tinha me dado as costas sem dizer nada. Sabia que ele dizia aquilo para ele mesmo e tive a intuição de que aquele homem diante de mim entraria naquela galeria e ficaria o dia todo ali, fitando todas as esculturas, chorando por dentro, sem nenhuma expressão em seu rosto.

Droga. Desde quando eu fiquei tão emotiva?

Olhei o relógio de pulso e vi que já era tarde demais para eu voltar para o colégio. Enviei uma mensagem para Gaara dizendo que estava tudo bem e as poucas informações que eu havia "coletado". Enquanto eu descia a rua, quase esbarrando em alguma senhora apressada, a resposta dele chegou.

"Então as flores, em concreto não tem nada a ver com as vítimas, mas apenas o seu significado."

"E esse significado pode ser relativo..." enviei como resposta. Coloquei o celular no bolso da saia, mas não demorou nem meio segundo para chegar uma resposta.

"Sim... Conversamos melhor sobre isso depois. Quero vê-la, Haruno."

Era ridículo, no entanto sentia um batida falhar e um sorriso involuntário formar em meus lábios. Mesmo sabendo que Gaara não era totalmente consciente do quanto que aquela mensagem poderia ser tendenciosa, e muito menos que ele tivesse desenvolvimento de discernimento social suficiente para dizer aquele "Quero vê-la, Haruno" com alguma intenção de me afetar. Mas não importava, o que acontecia era que ele conseguia de fato.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Centro de Tóquio, em casa, as 16h20min<strong>

Sai do colégio e segui direto para casa, talvez por isso Kankurou deu-se o trabalho de tirar os olhos da televisão, olhar para trás e ver quem acabava de chegar. Ele lançou um sorrisinho e logo voltou sua atenção para a televisão. Kankurou e eu não éramos muito próximos, mas tinha sensação que nos conhecíamos suficiente bem para lermos com facilidade as intenções e movimentos do outro... E como já havia passado do período de mal humor - as primeiras horas do dia - meu irmão provavelmente se encontrava bem disposto, o que facilitaria bastante minhas intenções de chegar em casa mais cedo.

Fiquei parado na entrada, o fitando de costas, ele estava relaxadamente jogado no sofá e me perguntei qual seria a melhor maneira de abordá-lo sobre o assunto do artista plástico.

Cruzei os braços. Conversar com Knakurou sempre foi mais fácil que lidar socialmente com qualquer outra pessoa, talvez por que ele não fosse tão sarcástico quanto Temari, ou peculiar como Rock Lee e distante como o meu pai. Então, sem qualquer cerimonia socialmente correta, perguntei:

- O que aconteceu na delegacia?

- Ah, estava esperando você perguntar sobre isso. - respondeu, não demonstrando qualquer interesse verdadeiro e me perguntei o que isso tinha ver com o assunto.

Me aproximei sentando ao seu lado, cruzei as pernas e vi Kankurou mudar de canal por uma terceira vez.

- Por que acha isso? - retornei ao assunto depois de um tempo.

- Você sempre se interessa pelo trabalho de nosso pai, mesmo que indiretamente. Até ele já percebeu isso.

Esse comentário me surpreendeu. De fato, antes mesmo de Nuvem Vermelha, eu já me inteirava sobre os assuntos do ofício do meu pai, as vezes era natural que Temari comentasse sarcasticamente sobre isso e me perguntasse quais eram minhas opiniões sobre o molestador misterioso da rua 17, ou os nome ridículos que os oficiais davam aos casos ainda sem resolução.

Era a primeira vez que eu me dava conta do tão consciente minha família era de uma série de comportamentos meus.

- Já pensou em seguir a profissão? - ele perguntou e mudou novamente o canal. Um filme de zumbis estava passando, ajeitei-me no sofá enquanto uma loira parava o carro lentamente vendo uma jovem nua sendo comida por uma horda de zumbi na parte traseira de um ônibus.

- Não sei... Ainda não sei o que eu quero fazer. - declarei sem emoção. A loira foi surpreendida por um cara e na pressa acabou batendo o carro. Droga, logo agora eles cortam a cena e começam com os créditos iniciais?

- Você daria continuidade a tradição... Não era o nosso avô delegado?

- Sim. - respondi sem muito interesse.

- Gaara?

Kankurou puxou minha atenção e então me virei e o fitei vendo uma expressão divertida em seu rosto.

- Você está com uma sobrancelha levantada? - demorei um pouco para entender sua pergunta. E percebi, apenas, quando senti minha expressão relaxar indicando que estava muito entretido com filme de zumbis.

- Não tenho sobrancelhas para levantar, Kankurou. - respondi e por algum motivo ele riu.

- Enfim - ele ainda tinha um esboço de sorriso no rosto - O que você quer saber sobre o artista plástico?

- Artista plástico? - tentei disfarçar, mas a sobrancelha de Kankurou levantada deixava bem claro que ele não havia acreditado. - Sim, Deidara. - resolvi ser sincero logo. - Ele foi assassinado?

- Ah, cara, já está sabendo disso tudo? Então, "provavelmente" - enfatizou a última palavra e me dei conta que meu irmão de alguma maneira se divertia narrando àquela história - ele foi morto por um cara que o nosso pai já estava procurando algum tempo atrás.

Algum tempo atrás? Isso poderia ser na semana passada, no verão anterior, ou mesmo há alguns anos. Pela primeira vez me perguntei se aquela série de assassinatos se tratava de uma repetição, o que seria bastante possível já que se referia a um ciclo... Talvez infinito.

- Estava?

- Sim, ele foi preso alguns dias. Mas ainda está sendo investigado... Por isso fui levado, queriam que eu identificasse o tal de Hidan... - ele deu uma pausa ficando pensativo. - Sim, era Hidan mesmo.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso?

- Eu estava com Deidara no dia em que foi morto. Éramos rivais não declarados na faculdade de arte. Nem dá para acreditar, não é? Sasori é bem capaz de matar esse cara se ele for solto...

Sasori, como indicava a mensagem de Haruno, era o marido de Deidara,. Ela não havia citado nada como a possibilidade dele ser um homicida em potencial...

- E o cara que foi preso?

- Não cheguei a vê-lo, mas pelo que fiquei sabendo ele também foi acusado de outro assassinato. Um professor, o que só piorou ainda mais a situação dele.

Asuma. Disfarçar minha empolgação com os olhos fixo na televisão era fácil, no entanto, por dentro sentia-me empolgado e conseguia imaginar minha mente sorrindo. Kankurou me afirmava que Hidan - era ótimo saber, finalmente, o seu nome - era suspeito de dois assassinatos. Mesmo que pela lógica seria mais fácil e sensato me basear na possibilidade dele ser o serial killer que procurávamos, bem sabia que um suspeito nunca se mantinha como suspeito por muito tempo desde de sua captura. Serial Killer eram orgulhosos e egocêntricos, normalmente cediam as acusações com facilidade. E Hidan estava preso há quatro dias, tempo suficiente para colocá-lo atrás das grades, se de fato ele tivesse cometido todos aqueles assassinatos, já que, com toda certeza a polícia já teria buscado provas em sua casa, com familiares e circulo de amizades. O que eu poderia concluir era que Hidan, de alguma maneira, estava vinculado a toda aquela história, mas pouco provável seria o autor daqueles assassinatos. A Haruno com certeza ficará feliz em saber daquilo.

- Um serial killer?

Kankurou ficou um momento em silêncio pensando sobre isso.

- Não me falaram mais nada, você já imagina o quanto foi complicado eu chegar a todas essas informações. - Soube com aquilo que não tinha mais nenhuma informação a me dizer. Ele mudou de canal no exato momento que um zumbi avançava por uma parede de vidro. Nas melhores cenas...Quis resmungar, mas me contive.

- Você quer ver aquele filme? - Kankurou perguntou desinteressado. Respondi que sim e voltamos a assistí-lo. No entanto, por mais que eu tentasse me concentrar no grupo de sobreviventes subindo pelo elevador eu só conseguia pensar a respeito de Hidan e como aquela história ainda está muito mal explicada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Quanto a cena com Kankurou, eu não me esqueci, Gaara tem as sobrancelhas bem ralinhas, mesmo que ele diga que não tenha. E desculpem a piadinha infame, mas brincar com as sobrancelhas do Gaara é um hobby meu haha' Pois então, mudando de assunto, o Deidara morreu, mesmo eu sendo encaNtada por aquele topete loiro dele, eu não vi personagem mais adequado (talvez o Haku) para ser a orquídea, então ai está a quinta vitimas de AUR. Ahh, eu já tinha citado a respeito dele em AUR, será que alguém lembra? E bom, litros de lágrimas pelo fofo neorotico do Sasori, apesar de que confesso que adorei escrever essa rápida conversa da Haruno com ele. E tudo bem, tudo bem, eu disse que não teria morte, pois então... eu deveria para de fazer esses tipos de comentários sem antes recorrer ao meu rascunho haha' **

**Bom, deixando minha cretinice de lado, peço mil desculpas pelo atraso, mas as últimas semanas foram complicadas. Não prometo que o próximo capítulo sairá antes do esperado, no entanto, prometo que não demorará mais do que esse. **

**E fiquei super feliz por que recebi bastante comentários, muito obrigada pelo apoio suas lindas, realmente as leio com grande carinho (fato mais claro do que o ciúmes da Haruno ou o fanatismo do Gaara por tabaco - que não apereceu nesse capítulo haha). **

**Agradecimentos para Bianca que mais uma vez me ajudou a betar esse capítulo (e ela acha que vocês implicam com ela hauha' vai entender.) **

**Violak: **Você voltou haha' bom revê-la por aqui, mas sim, fique tranquila, pois sei como é horrível comentar por celular e de que qualquer modo é bom saber que você continua acompanhando – mesmo com toda essa lerdeza do andamento da história haha'

**Raiza: **Acho que a fofura do Gaara fica também por esse jeito meio alienado sentimentalmente dele... E dá para sacaneá-lo com muito facilidade por causa disso (Kankurou é bem ciente disso haha). Quanto a Ino... Bom ela não é má, mas está passando por um momento complicadinho, ai ela se torna meio instável, muita coisa ainda se dirá dela nessa história. Obigada pelo comentário =)

**Beijos de Amora **

**Oul K.Z **


	24. Beijo

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

Beijo

* * *

><p><em>09 de novembro de 2007<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Adachi <strong>**às ****21h30min **

Demorei 20 minutos no telefone para conseguir convencer minha vó de que estava tudo bem e que eu poderia sobreviver aos próximos 10 dias em que ela estaria em Hokkaido. Não era nenhuma novidade, que desde os 14 anos, suas viagens durassem por quase um mês. Eu tinha meus braços, discernimento social e dinheiro para passar o mês tranquilamente sem colocar fogo na casa, sem ser surpreendida por psicopatas e sem gastar mais do que tenho.

Eu adoro isso. Deitar na varanda, tragando e bebericando um chá quente. Adoro de uma maneira estranha, pois por mais que eu goste da tranquilidade da casa e a liberdade de andar só de camisola para lá e para cá, ainda me ocorre algumas vezes que ser cuidada é bom.

Provavelmente minha mãe cozinhava melhor do que eu e talvez assim eu pararia de comer omelete queimado com chá-verde.

Me pergunto o quão diferente eu seria se meus pais estivessem vivos, quantas pessoas eu teria conhecido e quantas das que eu já conheço seriam só desconhecidas... Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem ter conhecido Tenten, Gaara ou até mesmo Tsunade-san. E, além disso, acredito que seria uma pessoa totalmente diferente, o que não significa ser, necessariamente, mais completa ou qualquer definição tradicional desse conceito instável de felicidade.

Sinceramente, não sei por que, mas desde sempre esse assunto me atingi muito pouco. Mas com certeza afeta, já que ultimamente, sem nenhuma razão aparente, eu tenho pensado a respeito...

Ainda deitada na varanda, de barriga para cima e sobre o soalho de madeira, percebi dois pontinhos aleatórios no teto. Parecem dois coelhos morrendo por uma jujuba de canela.

Ter esses tipos de pensamentos indica que estou com sono. Olhei as horas no celular e me dei conta que havia uma mensagem não lida. Antes de saber quem era já estava desejando que fosse Gaara e quase soltei um sorriso quando vi que era mesmo.

"Preciso falar com você, me liga."

Fosse pelo sono, fosse só pela vontade, não pensei muito e simplesmente liguei. Só me dei conta que estava muito alegre quando tocou pela terceira vez e ele imediatamente atendeu.

- Haruno?

Ele nunca me chama pelo primeiro nome, mesmo que eu já o chame há algum tempo.

- Sim, acabei de ler sua mensagem.

- Só um momento.

Ele pediu e logo depois escutei barulho ao fundo indicando que ele estava se movendo. Depois veio o som de uma porta fechando, o que me fez acreditar que ele estivesse se trancando no quarto.

- É algo tão importante assim para você precisar de privacidade?

Ele demorou um pouco para responder e aposto que estava se perguntando como eu havia percebido isso.

- É sobre Hidan... Parece que ele foi acusado do assassinato de Asuma e Deidara.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Centro de Tóquio <strong>**às ****21h46min **

A escutei suspirar no outro lado da linha.

- Como você ficou sabendo disso?

- Meu irmão era conhecido de Deidara e foi levado para depor. Mas ele só esteve com Deidara por alguns minutos muitas horas antes do assassinato.

- Entendo, e como Deidara foi morto antes da prisão do Hidan, é bem capaz dele ser realmente o culpado. Além de está diretamente vinculado com Asuma...

Notei um tom de reticência e perguntei curioso, apesar de minha voz, como sempre, soar limpa e impessoal:

- Isto de desanima?

Ela demorou um pouco para responder, e por um momento só escutei sua respiração pesada.

- Bom... Agora não temos mais nada para procurar a respeito da Nuvem Vermelha.

Senti-me frustrado e ansioso quando sua voz soou desanimada e desinteressada no outro lado da linha. Já era uma verdade não declarada que não havia nada de concreto que estimulasse o nosso vínculo... Com rara exceções, nunca nos encontrávamos, senão para discutir sobre o assunto

No entanto, tenho a expectativa que desculpas não serão mais necessárias. E foi então que me dei conta, que além da curiosidade, toda aquela busca sem sentido também se tratava de uma desculpa, não somente para ocupar os dias tediosos, mas para passar mais tempo com a Haruno.

Eu deveria parar com essa incerteza.

Me sentei na cama e só me dei conta o que estava fazendo quando escutei minha própria voz soar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Adachi <strong>**às ****21h55min **

- Quero vê-la.

Me senti muito rígida quando suas palavras soaram firmes e indiferentes. Definitivamente Gaara não é ciente do quanto que aquela simples oração pode me afetar. Que também quero vê-lo, conversar e tocá-lo quase o tempo todo...

Droga, tenho que dar uma resposta.

- Agora?

Ele pareceu relutante, pois por um momento não houve resposta, mas logo depois continuou

- Preciso de cigarros, podemos nos encontrar naquela loja de conveniência próxima a sua casa?

Me pergunto como ele sabe que há uma loja de conveniência perto da minha casa... E existe um pequeno detalhe... Lá não vende cigarros. Eu deveria avisá-lo que o máximo a ser achado em um bairro de velhos são incensos mal-cheirosos... Mas...

Apertei um pouco celular antes de minha voz soar calma e controlada:

- Pode ser, eu também preciso comprar cigarros. - olhei para a carteira largada no carpete de madeira e me senti ridícula mentindo daquele jeito. De qualquer modo, já que eu estava mentindo, uma mentirinha a mais não faria qualquer diferença.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Adachi <strong>**às ****22h16min **

Repentinamente me senti ridículo. Dei meia volta bagunçando os cabelos e escutando as chaves no bolso chacoalhar. No atual momento, em frente a loja de conveniência quase vazia, estou vestido apenas uma calça jeans, uma camiseta e a jaqueta. Na pressa de sair de casa, esqueci de pegar o cachecol e luvas. E ainda para completar a situação, olhando o visor do celular pela terceira vez, eu vejo que a Haruno está atrasada.

E se algum idiota a surpreendeu no caminho? Eu realmente não deveria tê-la chamada tão repentinamente... Cigarros? Eu já tinha cigarros, por que inventar essa desculpa estúpida?

- Gaara? - me virei de imediato e quase senti os músculos do meu rosto formarem um sorriso. Ela estava ali, vestida desleixadamente em uma calça moletom e casaco, que se assemelhavam mais a um pijama.

- Você demorou. Pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.

Só percebi o quão preocupado eu estava quando escutei minha própria voz. No entanto, esqueci completamente disso quando a vi sorrir, o mesmo sorriso sem covinhas que deixavam os olhos ligeiramente mais fechados e a boca menos carnuda. Quase consigo sentir as palmas da minha mão suar, e por um segundo tive que controlar as minhas pernas para não seguir até sua direção e tocá-la.

Por que eu não deveria fazer isso já que eu quero tanto?

- Tá tudo bem, aqui é uma bairro de idosos. - ela me respondeu ainda sorrindo - E pegue, eu trouxe seu cachecol.

Ela deu uns passos enquanto retirava o cachecol do próprio pescoço. Em seguida me mantive em silêncio quando ela ficou bem a minha frente e nas pontas do pés colocou o mesmo cachecol em torno de mim. Percebi sua respiração ficar levemente mais densa indicando uma ansiedade calada e sua boca entreaberta soltar um ar quente acariciando meu pescoço. Tentei, mas não me contive... Abaixei os olhos e naquela distância pude ver todos os pontos multicoloridos de sua íris, e um pouco mais abaixo os lábios ressecados pelo frio. Me perguntei mentalmente qual seria a textura de sua boca seca e sem perceber retirei minhas mãos do bolso para logo depois escutar o som da minha carteira de cigarro amassado cair no chão.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Adachi <strong>**às****22h20min **

Olhei para baixo sem me afastar dele - ainda me perguntando quando respirar se tornou tão difícil. Não consegui disfarçar uma expressão de interrogação quando vi uma carteira de cigarro amassada no chão. Não demorei para me dá conta que eu não era a única mentirosa ali, no entanto, a única questão era saber por que ele havia feito aquilo. E então, no impulso, o encarei e minha expressão formulou minha pergunta.

Ficamos assim por um longo tempo. Somente no silêncio, sem movimentos enquanto eu podia ver bem próximo de mim a pele pálida, os lábios finos e cheios, sua respiração nítida no ar. Sentia-me obviamente ansiosa e ávida, mas não queria sair dali, não queria sair de perto dele, tão próxima e quente, como se houvesse um toque denso no pequeno espaço entre a gente...

- Eu queria vê-la...

Era sua resposta. E sua voz soou muito baixa de maneira que somente nós dois escutamos. No segundo seguinte, de modo que já nem lembro como ou por quem, sua boca já estava na minha.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Adachi <strong>**às ****22h21min **

Por um segundo em nem me dei conta que estava realmente ali. Sentia meu corpo se mover, meus lábios molhados e a temperatura firme e quente de suas mãos em meu pescoço, mas não entendia, ainda não havia passado pela minha percepção ou mesmo imaginação o que estava acontecendo.

Só sabia que seus lábios não eram secos.

E era bom, quente, molhado, ansioso... E eu não sei, e não quero saber o quão estúpido pode ser descrever essas coisas.

Nem me recordo de que maneira aquilo começou. Talvez se eu me desse conta eu não teria tido a coragem de levar minhas mãos até seu corpo e segurá-la, trazê-la pra mais perto e assim perceber que ela, de alguma maneira, foi parar nas pontas do pé.

Talvez tivesse sido naquele milésimo de segundo em que um mínimo sorriso surgiu e assim eu, ou ela, ou nós dois, nos movemos e nossas bocas procuraram uma a outra

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Adachi <strong>**às ****22h21min **

O primeiro contato foi suave, nada mais que um roçar de lábios. Entretanto, a sensação que eu tinha era de uma leve tremedeira interna, estranha e gostosa. E depois, quando senti seus braços em torno de mim, me erguendo em um impulso, percebi sua boca simplesmente entreabrir e preencher meu lábio inferior. Não me contive, minhas mãos foram parar na curva de seu maxilar e pedi para que o beijo se aprofundasse. A resposta foi suas mãos em minha cintura segurando ainda mais forte, e sua boca entreabrir dando liberdade a sua língua ansiosa.

Em algum momento meu dedos foram parar em seus cabelos, e pude finalmente sentir sua textura macia e úmida. Em outro instante já estávamos apenas com os lábios encostados sentindo a respiração pesada roçar, enquanto em um movimento mínimo trocávamos beijos pequenos para logo depois, repentinamente seguir um mordisco e depois mais outro. Quando já parecia insuficiente, eu ou ele, ou nós dois, entreabríamos mais a boca e eu o sentia apertar ainda mais minha cintura enquanto minhas mãos iam parar firmes na curva de seu pescoço.

E mesmo não sabendo a ordem que tudo aquilo prosseguia, por dentro era uma sensação agradável e intensa, como uma inconstante que crescia gradativamente, uma espécie de felicidade irracional, provocada apenas por aquele contato sensível.

Aos poucos tudo foi se acalmando. Meus calcanhares voltaram ao chão, Gaara afrouxou os braços sem me soltar e mesmo assim eu sentia uma espécie de ansiedade que nunca se acalmava. Percebia, no entanto, mesmo naquele silêncio e relativa tranquilidade, a calada vontade de Gaara e parecia-me que ninguém estivera tão ávido por aquilo quanto ele. Me dá conta disso me fez sorrir, e mesmo com meus lábios contra os seus eu não me contive, o sorriso simplesmente surgiu enquanto sentia sua respiração próxima a minha face, e suas mãos ainda firmes em minha cintura como se não quisesse me largar nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Adachi <strong>**às ****22h31min **

Ainda sentia um agradável incômodo por todo corpo quando ela parou e sorriu.

Não pensei muito quando a abracei, e mesmo não podendo ver eu sabia que ela estava ainda mais bonita naquele momento.

- Por que sorri? - perguntei, só me dei conta do quão baixo soou quando a pergunta já tinha me escapado. Houve um murmurinho indicando uma risada, senti que ela se divertia e estava sendo verdadeira.

- Tem gosto de cigarro.

Quase ri com aquele comentário e foi então que percebi o gostinho mínimo de cigarro em minha boca, que poderia muito bem ser devido ao beijo ou simplesmente pelo hábito.

- Calma ai, você está sorrindo? - ela se afastou de mim para me fitar, e só me dei conta que eu tinha um sorriso mínimo nos lábios quando vi seus olhos verdes levemente abertos.

E então, como se os nossos olhos tivesse algum tipo de anti-efeito, nós nos soltamos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Adachi às 22h35min<strong>

Era como uma massa de ar fria que exalava "constragimento". Nos afastamos, quase um passo de distância logo depois que nossos olhos se encontraram. Ficamos um segundo em silêncio e tenho a absoluta certeza que não somente eu, mas ele também, nos sentíamos ridículos.

Não pelo beijo - e ainda consigo sentir uma leve fraqueza nas pernas. Mas pela a situação em que nos encontrávamos, tão ansiosos e... apaixonados? Não, por favor, não. Estou totalmente sem saber o que fazer.

A questão era que se fosse qualquer um, eu simplesmente escaparia dessa situação desconfortável encarnando qualquer personagem. No entanto, é óbvio que não seria assim, pois simplesmente se tratava do sociopata funcional com o melhor beijo do mundo.

Deus, não me faça nunca dizer isso em voz alta caso você realmente não queira que eu morra de vergonha. E que maldita oração gigante é essa?

Droga... estou constrangida. Percebi minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas e minhas mãos com mil pontinhos dolorosos, me fazendo sentir como uma adolescente frustrada.

- Seu celular está tocando.

Como?

(...)

Sim, meu celular. O senti vibrar no bolso da minha calça e de uma maneira quase atrapalhada finalmente o atendi. Estava tão ansiosa que nem olhei na tela para saber quem estava me ligando.

- Sakura? Finalmente... - era Tenten, parecia levemente ansiosa e por isso me recompus imediatamente. - Onde você está? Estamos aqui no lado de fora da sua casa.

- Estão? - perguntei sem entender. Já eram quase 10h30min e, para completar, ela estava falando no plural.

- É uma longa história. - sua voz soava levemente tremida. - Aqui está frio, Sakura, não tem como você abrir a porta logo, não?

- Não estou em casa, mas posso ir agora para ai. - respondi sem conseguir esconder minha preocupação e curiosidade. Olhei para Gaara e o vi me fitando interrogativamente. - Chego em minutos.

Ela concordou pedindo para eu me apressar e em seguida desliguei o celular. Gaara e eu nos fitamos em silêncio como se procurássemos palavras. Provavelmente não acharíamos por agora e talvez por isso eu suspirei e ele enfiou a mão no bolso retirando a chave da motocicleta.

- Eu te levo.

Chegamos realmente poucos minutos depois. Quando desci da motocicleta, pude ver imediatamente a imagem de Tenten se abraçando em um casaco e Hinata, cabisbaixa, vestindo um casaco alaranjado. Me lembrei imediatamente de Naruto.

- Finalmente. - Tenten respondeu, e mesmo que eu não a tocasse conseguia sentir suas bochechas geladas pelo frio.

- Estavam aqui há quanto tempo? - perguntei. Tenten me respondeu que uma pouco mais de 15 minutos. - Tudo isso? Nesse horário da noite...

- Sakura. - Tenten me interrompeu com um tom de voz sóbria. Pela a expressão em seu rosto entendi que havia preocupações maiores. Meus olhos caíram imediatamente na imagem de Hinata, a Hyuuga estava curvada, encolhida em seu casaco e com um semblante melancólico e desconfortável. Não pensei muito, me aproximei e a tocando com o braço gentilmente falei:

- Vamos entrar, aqui está muito frio.

Hinata me fitou por um segundo e vi um misto de agradecimento e constrangimento em seu rosto. Sorri tentando transmitir tranquilidade, em seguida peguei minha chave e a entreguei para Tenten. Eu entraria depois, pois tinha um ruivo me fitando interrogativamente, e que com certeza não aceitaria participar da noite do pijama...

- O que você acha que está acontecendo? - ele perguntou sem cerimônia.

- Não sei, mas provavelmente tem a ver com Naruto. - deixei escapar um suspiro enquanto Gaara encostava-se em sua moto.

- Entendo, você quer que eu fique?

Se você ficar, provavelmente não dormirei nada. Quis responder, mas apenas neguei com a cabeça.

- Obrigada, mas sou capaz de lidar com isso.

Respondendo aquilo me recordei do conteúdo da carta, onde ela me pedia desculpa por me abandonar nas responsabilidades do festival. Pediu também para que eu não perguntasse ou me envolvesse com o término do relacionamento dos dois e para que, se assim fosse possível, acompanhasse Naruto no processo de luto. Pediu desculpa também pelo método antiquado, mas que no atual momento era a única maneira de comunicar com as pessoas, além do celular.

Senti-me péssima depois de lê-la, principalmente por causa de Naruto, que, desde então, tem se desviado de todo mundo. Eu poderia perfeitamente ter perseguido o assunto, mas simplesmente não me ocorreu.

- Vou indo então. - Gaara disse pegando seu capacete. Abri a boca para falar qualquer coisa, mas não tinha nada a ser dito. Talvez eu só quisesse ficar mais um tempo ali, na esperança sem sentido de que aquele constrangimento calado se resolvesse.

No entanto, quando ele sentou na moto e me fitou, eu soube que não hoje, mas em algum momento, aquilo seria resolvido. Ele se despediu com um aceno e logo depois eu entrei em casa.

Tenten e Hinata já estavam em meu quarto. Tenten procurando alguma coisa em meu armário enquanto Hinata mantinha-se sentada na cama. A Hyuuga fitava meu quarto com curiosidade, bastante interessada na simplicidade que uma garota do subúrbio poderia ter... Tudo bem, isso foi um pouco maldoso. Mas não consigo deixar de imaginar Hinata em uma casa luxuosa rodeada de empregadas e os melhores tutores do Japão.

É inegável. Ela parece um personagem feminino de shoujou. Ou não, já que, hoje em dia, a moda é a protagonista da classe média e que possui problemas de timidez... Pelo menos ela se encaixa no segundo requisito.

- O que tá procurando? - perguntei e as duas voltaram-se para mim. Tenten tinha uma expressão séria e na maior cara de pau respondeu:

- Um futon para você e o Gaara-san. - estreitei os olhos e ela riu. - É só um casaco, na pressa eu me esqueci de pegar um que preste.

- O que aconteceu?

- Hinata fugiu de casa. - Tenten respondeu simples, ainda entretida em sua busca.

- Fugiu? - perguntei diretamente para Hinata e ela abaixou a cabeça imediatamente. - O que está acontecendo Hinata-chan?

Ela esfregou os dedos uns nos outros e vi sua pele ficar avermelhada. E com certeza não era pelo frio.

- Eu... - ela suspirou indicando um repentino cansaço. - Queria ver o Naruto-kun... Tem sido tão complicado... Eu simplesmente queria vê-lo.

Me aproximei sentando ao seu lado. Não era segredo para ninguém que a Hyuuga estava realmente apaixonada pelo Naruto. O que me incomoda, é que para mim, ele também estava... Mesmo que de uma maneira muito mais discreta.

- Pensei que vocês estavam bem. Posso perguntar por que ele terminou com você?

- Sabe... - ela deu uma pausa e nesse momento Tenten também depositou sua atenção na conversa. - Acho que ele simplesmente não gosta mais de mim... Mas não posso ser egoísta. – aquela declaração chamou minha atenção – é bastante claro que ele tem motivos para querer manter distância, principalmente com o Iruka … e Jiraiya-san...

Aquilo era verdade. Não a primeira parte... Mas a parte em que Naruto estava vinculado a Iruka e Jiraiya e consequentemente muito afetado pelo duplo luto. Senti-me repentinamente interessada - não que não estivesse antes, mas agora era por outros motivos - e me ajeitei na cama segurando sua mão.

- Talvez não seja isso. Sempre achei que Naruto gostava muito de você.

- Talvez... Talvez... É horrível não ter essa certeza - senti suas mãos tremerem. - E eu me sinto tão ridícula. Fugir de casa para vê-lo? Você tinha que ver como ele me olhou... E... Doeu tanto... E… Me desculpa. Nem sei por que estou falando tudo isso, sou tão egoísta que só sei falar dos meus problemas para os outros.

- Hinata-chan. - Tenten começou, a voz suave e um sorriso discreto nos lábios. - Isso não é nada, se estamos aqui com você é por que queremos escutar não acha?

- Tenten-chan está certa. Está tudo bem você falar. - reforcei a ideia. - Mas o que aconteceu?

- Estamos passando por uma época difícil lá em casa, depois da morte do meu pai as responsabilidades tem pesado encima de mim e de Neji-nii-san. Temos tido aulas particulares e tudo tem sido muito complicado... – ela deu uma pausa. Senti seus olhos brilharem e por um momento jurava que estava prestes a chorar. - E para mim não tem sentido... - ela virou-se em minha direção. - Acredita que... Que nem sair de casa direito eu posso? Eu nunca importei com aulas, com os dias, mas pelo menos agora...

Aquilo parecia ainda pior do que eu imaginava. Era como se Naruto fosse o centro do seu mundo.

- Naruto foi meu porto seguro desde que meu pai morreu... E agora... Eu o entendo, é difícil pra ele. - ela soltou meus dedos e levou as mãos ao rosto. - Isso é tão constrangedor... Fugir para vê-lo e não ter como voltar para casa.

- Ela simplesmente não pode voltar. - Tenten começou a explicar. - Neji não atende o celular para ajudar e ela não pode surgir em casa no meio da noite sem explicações. Então Naruto pediu minha ajuda... Como ela não poderia ficar por lá e eu e você somos as únicas que sabem da situação...

Não era necessária nenhuma outra explicação. Eu bem sabia que seria difícil levar Hinata para a casa de Tenten, seria possível leva-la até um hotel, tirando obviamente a insensibilidade do , ato que, apesar de tudo, Naruto seria incapaz de fazer.

- Está tudo bem Hinata-chan. Você será sempre bem vinda aqui em casa...

Tirando que agora terei que acordar cedo para apagar os rastros de cigarros da casa... De qualquer forma, acredito que essa deveria ser uma das minhas últimas preocupações no momento. Depois desse comportamento estranho do Naruto eu fiquei ainda mais consciente que algo estava acontecendo com ele.

- Alguem quer chá? - perguntei tentando um sorriso.

- Eu quero um aquecedor Sakura. - Tenten comentou emburrada e logo depois vimos um sorriso mínimo no rosto de Hinata. Acho que ficará tudo bem... E amanhã eu irei conversar com o Naruto parar arrancar algumas explicações.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Delegacia <strong>**à****s 09h36min do dia seguinte.**

"Larga de ser mesquinho. O que custa você ir até lá? Pelo que eu saiba nosso pai não é nenhum monstro de sete cabeças." Quando entrei na delegacia a voz despojada de Temari ainda soava em minha cabeça. Na realidade eu não planejava aparecer novamente por aqui, muito menos para visitar o meu pai, mesmo com o mero compromisso de lhe trazer o celular esquecido. A última vez eu estava com ele, um pouco antes de seguirmos para o funeral de minha mãe. Pelo que me disse tinha algum assunto pendente. Seus olhos estavam secos.

Não sei nem por que, logo agora, estou me lembrando disso. Talvez seja influência do local.

Atravessei o longo corredor, chegando a um balcão onde as ocorrências eram feitas. No caminho, esbarrei com dois guardas que me encararam secos e desprovidos de emoção. Isso me faz pensar que a Haruno provavelmente concordaria com a ideia de que eu era uma ótima opção para profissão.

Me senti ligeiramente estranho com a lembrança concreta da Haruno, pois mentalmente todos os sentidos pareciam presentes. Ainda conseguia ver sua boca, escutar sua risada baixa e até mesmo sentir a extensão de seus braços e mãos coladas em mim...

O corpo tão próximo que eu poderia...

- O que você quer?

Acordei para a realidade com aquela pergunta.

Um senhor de pele machada tinha seus olhos em minha direção.

- Sou filho do Chefe do Departamento de Crimes Hediondo.

Me analisou por um rápido momento e não demorou muito para chegar a conclusão de que eu era, sem sombras de dúvidas, o filho do Chefe do Departamento de Crimes Hediondos. Talvez fosse a linha negra de nascença embaixo dos olhos, e a expressão morgada típica de nós, Sabaku. A burocracia necessária, no entanto, o fez pedir minha identidade, mas logo depois fui encaminhado até sala de meu pai. Ficava ainda no primeiro pavimento, seguindo pelo corredor a direita logo antes do espaço destinado ao encarceramento dos presos em investigação.

Ele não estava em sua sala e decidi esperar no lado de fora. Me sentei em um pequeno banco, poucos metros de distância de um gradeado que dividia o espaço social do privado e era vigiado por dois guardas. Fiquei escutando música e me aguentando para não acender um cigarro, até que o barulho das chaves manipuladas por um dos guardas chamou minha atenção.

Esqueci completamente da vontade de tabaco.

Um homem alto, de cabelos brancos e jogados para trás saía dali. Segurava uma sacola de plástico e no rosto tinha uma suave e despreocupada expressão. Não me olhou, apenas seguiu reto, em passos contidos e elegantes, semelhante a um gangster da máfia Italiana.

Era Hidan. E eu realmente não acredito que ele não foi incendiado por nenhum crime...

- Gaara?

Ainda tinha meus olhos fixos nas costas de Hidan quando escutei meu pai me chamar. Virando-me pude ver seus olhos estreitos e as maças do rosto levemente levantadas, numa mistura de desconfiança e surpresa. Era estranho, pois meu pai raramente mostrava emoções, o que me indicava, que mesmo sendo as primeiras horas do dia elas deveria está realmente cansado.

Talvez Hidan seja responsável por isso.

- Temari me pediu para te entregar. - o celular estava no bolso do meu casaco e por isso rapidamente o mostrei. Ele, no entanto, apenas fitou o estranho objeto sem fazer qualquer outro movimento.

- Fique com ele. Pretendo comprar outro.

E então ficamos nos fitamos, em um incômodo silêncio, como sempre acontecia nessa espécie de relacionamento que tínhamos. Pergunto-me se meu pai se comporta dessa maneira com todo mundo e até mesmo se era assim com minha mãe. Provavelmente não.

- Bem, eu vou indo. - eu disse por fim, mas não fizemos qualquer movimento que indicasse uma despedida. Era como se houvesse algo pendente entre nos dois.

- Gaara... - ele deu uma pausa, e percebi que ele puxava o ar com as narinas com mais força. - Só tome cuidado.

E deu as costas indo em direção a parte interna da delegacia. Talvez meu pai já soubesse do meu estranho interesse pelo caso Nuvem Vermelha, ou talvez simplesmente fossem palavras de pai. Creio que seja algo que ainda não é concebível ao meu raciocínio...

É realmente estranho chegar a essa conclusão.

Segui em direção a saída da delegacia, a questão de Hidan ainda estava pendente e talvez por isso eu tenha saído olhando de esguelha para todas direções em busca da figura platinada. No entanto ele já havia sumido completamente do mapa. Olhei o visor do celular me perguntando se seria uma boa hora para ligar para a Haruno, por mais que fosse final de semana, tenho a leve intuição de que ela era do tipo que dormia durante toda a manhã...

Eu podia acordá-la... Quase esbocei um sorriso ao imaginá-la de cabelos bagunçados e pijama... Sim, talvez eu devesse fazer uma visita sob uma desculpa qualquer.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Esse capítulo demorou, eu sei e peço desculpas. Mas tive um entrave criativo simplesmente por causa dessa primeira cena. Eu a comecei apenas pensando "certo, agora eles se resolvem... e então...". Minha saída foi juntar os elementos que mais significam "eles dois", cigarros, loja de conveniência, frio e cachecol. E apesar do ambiente e contexto estar construído converter a sensação de uma beijo (ainda mais um beijo tão esperado) em palavras não deixou de ser difícil. Acabou que foi um impulso onde nenhum dos dois sabe quem começou haha'. A questão mesmo é que eu não sei escrever cena de romance. Imagine cena de beijo? Deus, como isso é difícil fico super impressionada com quem consegue... Inclusive se alguém quiser me indicar fanfics com boas cenas de beijos eu agradeceria, de verdade. **

**AHH, antes que me esqueça. Minha experiência aqui no site indica que capítulos com cenas de beijos sempre recebem menos comentários! Sério, em outras fics minha era sempre o capítulo menos comentado... Mas não deixem de comentar sim? Eu sei que eu demorei, mas juro que não foi por preguiça! **

**Retornando a fic...Beijo com gosto de cigarro. Quem nunca beijou um fumante não consegue imaginar o que é isso - tem gente que não se importa, mas com certeza tem muita mais gente que acha insuportável. Mas como os dois são fumantes, creio que o gosto não foi um problema. Ah! Cara, eu quero muito saber como eles irão reagir depois disso (sim, eu ainda não pensei sobre isso), o que vocês acham que irá acontecer? **

**Ah sim, as vezes eu me esqueço de que Gaara tem uma motocicleta, caso alguem tenha curiosidade eu a imagino no modelo**** CG 150 Titan ESD da Honda. Ah, inclusive é um modelo nem tão caro. Viu, Gaara nem é tão playboy assim haha' **

**Próximo capítulo ainda teremos uma cena entre Hinata e Sakura, e a Haruno irá conversar com Naruto em busca de explicações. **

**Agradecimento a Bianca Caroline que me acalmou com a cena complicada do beijo e que corrigiu o capítulo para mim mais uma vez. Confesso inclusive que um dos meus maiores estimulos para escrever são os comentários sacanas, sarcástico, cínicos e adjetivos semelhantes a respeito da história. E sim eu também pensei em Claudinho e Bochecha quando ele disse aquilo hauha'**

**Resposta aos comentários eu coloquei aqui por ser mais prático haha' **

**Violak: **Eu realmente gostaria de brincar mais com a cara do Gaara com esses sonhos hot deles, espero ter oportunidades haha . Demorou mas voltei e espero que o capítulo recompense um pouco a demora.

**Jessi: **Adoro novas leitoras *-*, sempre me animam em continuar a fic ao saber que mesmo com a quantidade de capítulos e ainda tenho oportunidade de novos leitores. E super satisfeita tambem por gostar da fomula basica de AUR " suspenses, romance e alguns assassinatos" haha' E tambem fiquei realmente feliz com seu comentário a respeito da minha tentativa de equilibrar fofura com suspense, por que as vezes eu acho que estou sempre exagerando em um ou em outro e é realmente bom saber que mesmo assim esteja agradando, é quase como "Ufa" mental haha' Espero que esse capitulo tenho recompensado a demora e muito obrigada pelo comentário, como eu disse é sempre bom descubrir novas leitoras :D

**Conny: **Desculpa, desculpa, mas como não brincar com um sonho erótico do Gaara? haha Até minha revisora ficou assim "Ok, agora eu sei que isso definitivamente só pode ser um sonho". Também adoro o Sasori, é uma pena que ele não terá mais espaço na história, mas realmente o acho um personagem interessante. O que mais impressiona é que ele teve uma participação muito rápida em Naruto e mesmo assim se tornou um personagem muito querido (yaoistas que o digam). A cena da Kankurou realmente foi divertida de escrevê-la, é uma relacionamento de irmão tão estranha e tão pouco trabalhada em fanfics. Ah, sem pressão, sem pressão, de qualquer forma acho que esse capítulo recompensa a demora, assim espero haha'  
><strong><br>****YokoNick-chan: **Universidade e tempo são duas coisas que se anulam haha' Inclusive você faz que curso? "Quero te ver Haruno" é marca registrado do sociopata funcional, e o melhor de tudo, ele nem tem noção do quão impactante isso pode ser. Bom, eu realmente não tive espaço para colocar em pratica a memória do Sabaku quanto ao sonho... Mas ótimo comentário, me surgiu ideias quanto a isso. Sempre bom ler seus comentários em especial suas observações questionando detalhes que nem eu mesma me dou conta haha'  
><strong><br>****Nina Starling: **Senhorita, você vive falando que possui teorias, mas nunca me diz quais são, queria tanto saber para me orientar quanto ao que o pessoal está pegando ou não. Bom, ele é bi sim, mas o coração só do Sasori (deus, como eu consigo ser brega.) E caramba, você não é a primeira a desconfiar do Naruto e isso... me deixa tão empolgada. O Deidara foi citado de uma maneira bem discreta pela própria Ino... Me pergunto se alguém se deu conta disso haha'.Obrigada pelo comentário, e avisarei a Bianca os agradecimentos.

**Susan**: Demorou mais saiu!

**Beijos de Alecrim (sabe aquela angustia de tristeza? Aquele incômodo no peito que parece passar nunca? Pois então, agua com alecrim é muito bom pra isso! Oul K.Z também pode ser curandeira haha')**

**Oul K.Z **


	25. Visitas

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

Visitas

* * *

><p><em>10 de novembro de 2007<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Adachi, às 09h00min<strong>

Tomar seu chá em pleno domingo com um sorriso idiota na cara. Sou eu agora, embrulhada em meu casaco de lã e com uma xícara fumegante em mãos. Era muito cedo, principalmente para um domingo, mas estava de tão bom humor, sentindo tantas sensações coloridas e babacas no estômago que não consegui voltar a dormir.

E estou com tanto bom humor que mesmo me sentindo uma pré-adolescente ridícula eu não consigo esconder um ligeiro curvar de lábios enquanto levo minha xícara até a boca. Lá fora está um frio de 7 graus, provavelmente nevará no final do dia e mesmo sentindo as pontas dos meus dedos congelados não consigo deixar de apreciar esse momento.

- Que sorriso idiota é esse?

Tenten surgiu na entrada da cozinha. Tinha uma expressão sonolenta em sua cara amassada e um pequeno sorriso denunciava humor em sua pergunta. Pensei em lhe falar do que havia acontecido ontem, mas me senti repentinamente muito constrangida.

Imagine, falar tudo aquilo em voz alta? Nem consigo pensar direito no que aconteceu...

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado logo depois de pegar chá. Os cabelos castanhos estavam soltos, o rosto, mesmo sonolento, indicava uma expressão marota. Droga. Tenten me conhecia tão bem assim?

- E ai. O que aconteceu?

- Só aconteceu. Podemos conversar sobre isso depois?

Ela não disse nada, apenas bebeu seu chá. Era estranho que ela não tivesse dado continuidade a conversa, mas então me lembrei do frio, do domingo e principalmente da hora.

- O que aconteceu ontem? - decidi perguntar, já que depois seria complicado fazê-lo quando a Hyuuga acordasse.

- Basicamente foi o que eu lhe disse. Hinata apareceu na casa do Naruto, ele me ligou pedindo ajuda e agora estamos aqui... - ela tomou mais um pouco do seu chá e se manteve um segundo em silêncio. Estava pensativa, os olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer da mesa. Havia algo ali. Ajeitei-me na cadeira e nem consegui disfarçar minha expressão de descrente.

- Fale logo, Tenten, o que mais?

Ela nem se deu o trabalho de mudar a expressão pensativa. Acho que tínhamos uma comunicação tão boa que nunca nos surpreendíamos de fato uma com a outra.

- A Ino, ela estava lá quando cheguei. Hinata não percebeu, mas quando estava me aproximando do apartamento a vi pela janela.

Yamanaka? O que ela tinha a ver com a Hyuuga ou Naruto?

- Como assim?

- Hinata estava na parte debaixo do prédio, sentada em um banco na companhia do Naruto só de pijama. Depois eu perguntei se ela tinha subido e ela me respondeu que Naruto simplesmente desceu para recebê-la. Ou seja, ela não viu Ino no apartamento do Uzumaki.

- E se Naruto a deixou no lado de fora, mesmo naquele frio, ele não queria que ela o visse na companhia da Yamanaka. - acompanhei seu raciocínio em voz alta e Tenten, em resposta, deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Não sei o que tem dado no Uzumaki, mas quando cheguei ele parecia realmente preocupado. Não parecia aliviado, sabe, como se tivesse se livrando de um problema.

- Você acha que a Yamanaka...

- O que tem a Ino-san?

Tenten e eu nos viramos imediatamente e nos deparamos com Hinata na entrada da cozinha. Ela nos olhava interrogativamente, embrulhada ainda no casaco alaranjado de Naruto. Senti uma bola na garganta, mas minha expressão continuava tranquila, apenas levemente surpresa pela sua chegada repentina. Agradeci mentalmente pelos anos de prática.

- Estava só falando do Sai. Que acho que ela e Sai tem alguma coisa. - disse com um pequeno sorriso. Ela se aproximou com uma nova expressão no rosto e me senti aliviada ao ver que ela havia acreditado.

- Vocês eram parceiras de Ikebana, certo? - Tenten perguntou.

- Sim... - Hinata respondeu fitando o chão. Percebi então um leve receio com aquela resposta e, sem me conter, dei continuidade ao assunto.

- Deveriam ser colegas então. Apesar de Ino ser tão fechada e...

- Ino-san é uma pessoa forte. - ela me interrompeu e aquilo me surpreendeu. Em seguida percebi que Hinata estava levemente sem jeito e decidi ficar em silêncio. Tenten ao meu lado trocou olhares comigo. - Digo... Ela sabe criar prioridades.

- Desculpa Hinata, eu não queria... - fingi um leve tom de constrangimento.

Ela suspirou e em seguida sentou-se em sua cadeira.

- Desculpa. É que realmente não entendo por que julgam tanto a Ino-san. Ela é uma pessoa forte... Mais forte que eu pelo menos... E, além disso, é muito madura. - ela abaixou a cabeça, enquanto tinha suas mãos no colo, e os dedos se entrelaçavam nervosos. - Somos diferentes...

- Desculpa de verdade, Hinata. - Tenten começou. - Realmente não estávamos julgando Ino, nem a conhecemos direito. E como nunca as vimos juntas... Pensei que eram apenas colegas.

- Sim... Ino está sempre com aquelas companheiras de Ikebana. - completei.

- Às vezes está acompanhada não quer dizer nada. - ela levantou o rosto, revelando os olhos perolados fixos na gente. - É importante a companhia, mas às vezes não significa nada... Às vezes você vê a pessoas só uma vez e ela pode fazer muito mais do que amigos que estão sempre com você... - ela pareceu se dá conta que estava falando mais do que o normal e repentinamente calou-se por um segundo. - Desculpa por isso, estou dizendo bobagens. É só que... Ino-san realmente se esforça. Ela tentou me ajudar antes, quando meu pai... - ela deu uma pausa como se pensasse duas vezes antes de dizer - enfim... Faleceu.

Perguntei-me como exatamente a Yamanaka havia a ajudado. Pelo que dizia, elas não eram amigas - não na maneira tradicional de se falar - no entanto, em algum momento, ela tinha feito algo que significou muito para a Hyuuga. A questão era saber por que ela tinha feito isso. Pelo que Tenten estava me dizendo, Ino e Naruto tinham algum vínculo pelo qual Hinata não podia tomar conhecimento...

Talvez elas realmente fossem apenas amigas... E como Ino estava ajudando a polícia, não podia manter um relacionamento visível com a Hyuuga... Apesar de que ela mantinha com as outras companheiras de Ikebana...

Droga. Por mais que eu pense, não consigo chegar a nenhuma conclusão.

- Entendo. - a voz de Tenten me chamou para a realidade. - Yamanaka é uma garota discreta, por isso é difícil chegar a conclusões verdadeiras.

- Ino-san nem sempre foi assim, sabe? Antes, no ginasial ela era uma garota bem alegre, não nos conhecíamos, mas sempre a via nos corredores.

- Você não sabe dizer por que ela mudou? - perguntei. Ela me fitou logo em seguida, vi sua íris tremer levemente. Hinata sabia de algo, mas não podia dizer e agora estava realmente preocupada por ter falado demais.

Será que a Yamanaka tem pedido algo para a Hyuuga? Talvez feito algo... Talvez pedido para não dizer nada.

Pela a expressão em seu rosto, ela não me daria uma resposta. Mas eu tinha que pelo menos conseguir mais alguma coisa... Já estava formulando uma nova pergunta mentalmente quando escutei meu celular tocar.

- Desculpa, já volto. - pedi, me levantando.

Em seguida fui em direção ao meu quarto onde o havia deixado. Era um ótimo momento para ser interrompida... Estava já mal humorada com essa conclusão, quando olhei o visor e vi o nome de Gaara. Os pontinhos idiotas no estômago voltaram imediatamente.

- Sim?

- Haruno. - não era uma pergunta e me senti levemente ansiosa.

- Diga... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O escutei respirar contra o telefone e aquilo me preocupou. Algo realmente havia acontecido.

- Hidan foi solto. Provavelmente não é o assassino.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Delegacia, <strong>**à****s 09h35min**

Estava olhando pela terceira vez as horas em meu celular quando finalmente vi meu pai saindo da delegacia na companhia de outro detetive. Estava no meu quarto cigarro quando o vi, por fim, sair com seu carro, sem se dá conta de minha presença sentada em um banco.

Antes de me levantar verifiquei novamente se a Haruno havia me mandado alguma mensagem. Logo depois de lhe dizer que Hidan havia sido solto, ela até tentou disfarçar sua empolgação, mas no fim disse que seria uma ótima ideia descobrir mais informações ao seu respeito.

E quem mais saberia sobre ele do que meu próprio pai?

"O que você acha?" ela me perguntou no outro lado da linha, sua voz mais baixa que o normal. Estava meio diferente no telefone, pausando mais do que o normal e até enrolando um pouco enquanto me pedia para invadir o escritório.

Eu até julgaria estranho se eu também não estivesse agindo de maneira semelhante. Apesar de ter me dado conta disso apenas recentemente, percebo que nunca soube agir perto da Haruno senão de maneira prática. Não que eu não fosse assim com outras pessoas...

Com aquela garota do ginasial...

Pensando bem, é difícil me recordar perfeitamente bem de como ela era. Tinha os cabelos compridos e sempre estava sorrindo.

A garota do primeiro ano também. O mesmo jeito de falar, de me chamar, de me pedir.

"Você também fazia isso com ela?"

A pergunta da Haruno soou em minha cabeça. Não me lembro de ter comprado cappuccino para mais ninguém alem dela.

Na realidade não em lembro de ninguém que fosse como a Haruno.

Talvez isso explicasse por que desde sempre eu nunca soube o que esperar ou como agir diante da Haruno. Ou talvez eu simplesmente não me importasse antes e agora eu quisesse...

Realmente não sei. Realmente não entendo nada. Só sei que eu gosto e que quero muito vê-la, tocá-la, abraçá-la...

Baguncei os cabelos e acendi outro cigarro. Seria o tempo necessário para ter certeza de que meu pai não voltaria, e consequentemente não me pegaria no flagra. Apaguei o cigarro no banquinho e joguei a butuca na lixeira.

Segui em direção a delegacia com minhas mãos nos bolsos do casaco. Passei pelo guarda na entrada sem fitá-lo e só troquei um rápido olhar com o policial na portaria, para ele perceber que era o filho do Detetive Sabaku e era desnecessário me abordar novamente. Era domingo, sempre achei peculiar como as pessoas se tornam preguiçosas no domingo. Aquele policial não era exceção.

- Hei você. - um cara engravatado me parou no meio do corredor. Encarava-me com uma sobrancelha levantada e um sorriso estranho no rosto. - Você é filho do Sabaku?

Me soou uma pergunta retórica e por isso me mantive sério sem responder.

- Claro que é, até o jeito é parecido... - o outro engravatado comentou. Sua voz rouca e com uma ponta de humor barato. - Fazendo o que aqui?

- Irei esperar meu pai no escritório dele. - levantei o celular - Esqueceu em casa.

A resposta simples em um tom de voz neutro pareceu ser suficiente para eles não perguntarem mais a respeito. Eles se despediram educadamente, algo meio vazio e sem sentido, e logo depois eu segui em direção ao escritório de meu pai. Era uma sala pequena, com uma mesa, um sofá marrom e três armários arquivos. Meu pai sempre teve pouca coisa e nunca recebeu ninguém que realmente importasse em seu escritório. No máximo alguma mãe no luto especulando sobre a vida do filho morto por algum insano. E por isso os únicos elementos decorativos eram uma jarra de chá e uma flor de plástico no canto da sala.

E um porta-retrato em sua mesa. Nela estava eu e meus irmãos enquanto ainda éramos crianças. No hábito abri sua gaveta na lateral e lá estava uma foto de minha mãe. Quando mais novo achava que era apenas uma maneira de manter as aparências. Hoje em dia, fico pensando por que ele ainda tem uma foto dela em sua gaveta. Em todas suas gavetas há uma foto dela.

Não tinha tempo para isso. Direcionei meus olhos até o armário arquivo. Antes de abri-la dei uma espionada em direção a porta só para garantir que não havia ninguém por perto. Já verificando os arquivos procurei por alguma pasta relacionada ao caso, mas por fim, analisando algumas, percebi que só havia fichas criminais. Nenhuma especulação sobre caso algum, fotografias ou qualquer dado concreto que pudesse está relacionado a algo envolvendo a Nuvem Vermelha, ou qualquer outra investigação em que o Departamento estivesse envolvido. Aquele gênero de arquivo deveria ficar guardado em um lugar menos acessível do que no óbvio escritório de meu pai.

No entanto, aquelas fichas seriam de grande utilidade. Estavam estranhamente em ordem alfabética do primeiro nome e por isso, ainda bem, foi fácil verificar que Hidan estaria no segundo armário, na parte inferior, na letra H. Me agachei, dando uma rápida olhada na porta. Quase travei quando vi um homem engravatado no lado de fora, preste a entrar, mas que cessou o movimento quando o seu celular tocou.

Droga. Tinha que ser rápido.

Havia em torno umas 20 fichas na letra H. Achei rapidamente a dele e a puxei. Eu sei que eu deveria terminar logo com aquilo, mas logo atrás da dele, pude ler, em uma letra grifada, o nome de Hiromi Uehara. Não pensei muito, simplesmente a puxei, fechei o armário, deixei as duas pastas sobre a mesa, sentei na cadeira de meu pai e liguei meu I-Pod. Pus na cara a melhor expressão de tédio do mundo.

Logo depois o cara engravatado entrou. Ele tinha uma expressão sonolenta.

- Quem é você?

Aquele pelo jeito não acreditava que eu poderia ser filho do Chefe do Departamento. Eu pelo contrário não comentaria aquilo, e simplesmente o fitei enquanto retirava os fones do ouvido.

- Desculpa. O que disse?

- Quem é você?

Quando ele perguntou pela segunda fez eu notei que se tratava do mesmo detetive que acompanhava meu pai no Templo. Era um homem alto, de cabelos brancos amassados, usando terno preto confortável. No rosto, uma expressão sonolenta que não se alterou por nenhum momento.

- Gaara Sabaku. Filho do seu Chefe. - respondi seco. Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça e repentinamente sorriu.

- Sério? Mas é claro, vocês são muito parecidos.

Estava surpreso com sua mudança repentina de postura, mas como sempre, fisicamente eu não demonstrava nada.

- E também o jeito calado e antissocial. Impressionante. - comentou como se estivesse diante de um fato biológico que salvaria a humanidade. - Bom, seu pai não é meu chefe, somos de departamentos diferentes.

Outro departamento estava vinculado aquele caso?

- De que departamento você é? Sempre o vejo com meu pai... Achei que era seu subordinado.

- Garoto curioso. - ele comentou divertido. - Sou do Departamento Contra Crime Organizado, Hatake Kakashi.

Isso mesmo. Hatake Kakashi. Me pergunto de que maneira alguém do Crime Organizado está envolvido com meu pai...

- Bom, fale com ele que eu estive por aqui, sim? - ele deu uma pausa ficando pensativo. - deixa, eu ligo. - confirmou, de maneira que soava dizer mais para ele mesmo do que para mim. Logo depois despediu com um sorriso e foi embora.

Olhei pra baixo vendo as pastas sobre a mesa. Espero que ele não tenha percebido nada. Em seguida peguei meu celular e comecei a tirar as fotos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Centro deTóquio as 14h33min<br>**

Então Naruto era rico. Não tanto quanto Gaara ou Hinata, mas com certeza tinha mais capital do que eu. Não sei por que isso me surpreende, talvez por que o Uzumaki não fosse nada parecido com os demais alunos de Kitagawa, era escandaloso e sensível demais em comparação a todos eles...

Mas no fim, ele mora em um prédio pequeno, mas luxuoso, algo que apenas algum trabalhador assalariado de uma grande empresa seria capaz de pagar. E bem... Naruto mora sozinho, não trabalha e só é um estudante de ensino médio. Enfim, ele é rico. O interfone necessário para falar com o porteiro também me comprova isso.

- Uzumaki Naruto, me chamo Sakura Haruno.

- Irei direcioná-la Haruno-san.

- Sakura-chan? - escutei a voz de Naruto pelo o interfone, no entanto ele não esperou uma resposta. - Sobe ai.

Era no terceiro andar, subi pelo elevador e logo na primeira porta me deparei com Naruto. Vestia uma roupa casual laranja, tinha uma expressão suave no rosto e um sorriso largo, algo bem típico dele. De alguma maneira me senti mais aliviada em perceber que ele estava, pelo menos aparentemente, bem.

- Estava comendo rámem, você quer?

Ele sabia que eu negaria, mas de qualquer forma ofereceria e sustentaria o sorriso até o momento em que se tornaria óbvio demais. Óbvio demais que havia algo errado. Aquela conclusão me fez andar em sua direção e, sem pensar muito, o abracei pelo tronco. Parecia íntimo demais, mas não me importava.

- Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou, sua voz baixa e levemente triste.

Soltei-me dele e o fitei.

- Eu que deveria pergunta isso, não? - perguntei.

- Você é muito gentil Sakura-chan. - e novamente aquele sorriso.

Entramos. Me surpreendi com o conteúdo do apartamento, que se revelou grande, no entanto com poucos móveis. Na sala, não havia nada mais que o necessário, um sofá, uma televisão e um notebook sobre uma pequena mesa de centro. Sobre ela também havia vários copos de rámem. Tudo aquilo se destacava pela a imensidão do aposento.

Parecia um local solitário.

- Antes tinha mais coisa. - ele disse repentinamente. - Mas não tinha muito utilidade para mim então eu dei para alguém. - se explicou como se lesse meus pensamentos. - Você quer algo? Talvez coca... Ou água. Não bebo suco ou chá. - ele sorriu amarelo como se estivesse constrangido com os péssimos hábitos alimentares.

- Hinata parece ser o tipo de pessoa que te perturbaria por causa disso... - comentei usando meu melhor tom de voz casual, apesar de saber que ele entenderia perfeitamente bem de minha pretensão em tocar no assunto. Tanto foi que sua face mudou lentamente, revelando uma expressão mista a seriedade e melancolia.

- Ela não te pediria para vir aqui. Veio por que quis?

- Sim. - dei uma pausa e decidi me sentar no sofá. - Não estava entendendo a situação, se eu entendê-la eu poderia ajudar a Hyuuga não acha?

- Por que você ajudaria a Hinata? Vocês não são amigas.

Pisquei algumas vezes com aquela afirmação. Me senti por um segundo nua diante dele, mas me recompus rapidamente e falei.

- Talvez por que você seja meu amigo. Ou pelo menos eu considero.

Ele deixou escapar um sorriso triste. E de alguma maneira eu sabia que ele havia acreditado em minha sinceridade. Ele sentou-se também no sofá, as mãos estavam juntas diante do corpo.

- Eu queria lhe pedir um favor. - ele deu uma pausa e sem me fitar continuou. - Eu não posso cuidar da Hinata. Não consigo conviver bem agora com outras coisas. Hinata-chan é muito frágil, ainda é. Sei que com o tempo isso poderia mudar, mas por agora...

Estreitei os olhos deixando óbvia minha incompreensão. Ele virou o rosto e não foi necessário dizer nada.

- Eu temo que ela não aguente e acabe se machucando. Emotivamente, e principalmente fisicamente.

Fisicamente? Ele estava cogitando autoflagelação, ou quem sabe, suicídio? Até onde o nível de relacionamento daqueles dois chegou para ela ter coragem suficiente para fazer isso?

- Não precisa entender Sakura-chan. Às vezes acho que é impossível entender de verdade qualquer outra pessoa. O importante é _fazer_. - enfatizou a última palavra - Eu não posso fazer nada, e... Caramba, que droga. - resmungou frustrado. - Eu sei que eu não deveria pedir isso para ninguém, mas não a deixe sozinha. Não quero que ela se machuque.

Seus olhos tinham uma profundidade impressionante. Seu corpo todo denunciava sua tensão, um misto de frustração e sensação de perda. Como se ele não pudesse fazer nada, ou controlar suas próprias emoções racionalmente. Não podia _agir_, pois o _sentir_ estava lá o impedindo.

- Naruto... Eu realmente não entendo porque, mas não procurarei perguntar. - suspirei. Ele me encarava profundamente. - Irei conversar com a Tenten-chan e lhe explicar a situação... E...

Queria perguntar a respeito da Yamanaka, perguntar o que ela estava fazendo ali e por que a Hyuuga não podia vê-la, mas minha voz travou na garganta como se fosse algo inadequado.

- Sakura?

- Não é nada Naruto. - tentei um sorriso. - Eu... Tentarei ajudar a Hinata-chan. Ela vai ficar bem... Não se preocupe.

Eu não sei de onde eu estava tirando aquelas palavras. Não havia nenhuma maneira de realmente ter certeza daquilo, no entanto, diante daquele pedido, escondendo frustração e desespero, eu realmente desejei que ficasse tudo bem.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Kitagawa, 09h30min do dia seguinte. <strong>

Nunca fui de ficar muito atenta as minhas unhas, aquela mania de ficar roendo ou se auto-mutilando. Mas por um momento, quando me aproximei da escadaria, elas me pareciam incrivelmente interessantes, com sua palidez, manchinhas brancas e cutículas recém machucadas...

Droga. Estou realmente divagando sobre as minhas unhas? Enfiei rapidamente as mãos no meu casaco enquanto atravessava o corredor.

"Me encontre na escadaria, está frio demais para o terraço." Foi a mensagem do Gaara que chegou há alguns minutos. Confesso que cogitei demorar um pouco mais para respondê-la... Mas quando me dei conta tinha enviado uma resposta imediatamente.

Agora estou aqui, e o sociopata funcional ainda não apareceu.

Droga. Será que foi bobagem ter demonstrado tanta ansiedade?

Apesar de que essa ansiedade não se trata apenas do sociopata funcional. Ontem a noite, logo que cheguei da casa de Naruto, vi que Gaara havia me mandando um arquivo de imagem, e logo me deparei com a ficha criminal de Hidan e… Hiromi Uehara.

Hidan não tinha passagem pela polícia, e estranhamente era um respeitado sociólogo de uma universidade particular. Sim, sociólogo, especialização: Sociologia da Religião. Aquilo era chocante para mim, ele agia como um gangster da máfia italiana com aquele corte de cabelo e repentinamente era um respeitável mestrando dando aula para as dondocas de Tóquio. Mais surpreendente do que isso é só o Gaara agindo como Rock Lee... Isso seria engraçado. Tinha algumas informações supérfluas como o endereço, idade e estado civil, mas nada que realmente nos indicasse o que ele estava fazendo, a não ser que estava sendo investigado, também, pelo Departamento de Crime Organizado.

A ficha de Hiromi era ainda mais superficial. Falava que tinha ensino superior incompleto em química, que já tinha sido presa por porte de drogas e uma pequena observação "Suspeita - 2002" na última linha do relatório. Havia uma análise psiquiátrica onde revelava comportamentos suicidas e instáveis não prejudiciais à sociedade. Não havia nada sobre Yusuke, mas uma nota sobre uma ex-companheira de quarto que estava sujeita a ajudar. Ajudar "no que" já não sabíamos, e ai que está a grande questão.

Olhei o relógio no celular, mas não mentalizei as horas, pois logo depois disso vi Gaara surgindo da escada inferior em passos apressados.

Nos fitamos por dois segundo e foi suficiente para meu coração quase parar na garganta. Me pergunto quando eu irei parar de ter essas reações de pré-adolescente na frente dele.

- Desculpa o atraso, estava na aula de educação física e não imaginei que você responderia tão rápido. - ele se justificou parecendo levemente culpado, mesmo que, alem dos olhos discretamente ansiosos, seu rosto de concreto não demonstrasse muita coisa.

Acho que não era somente eu que estava ansiosa. Tive vontade de sorrir, mas me contive.

- Tudo bem.

E então ficamos nos fitando. Sabia que se eu baixasse o olhar não faríamos nada além de fugir do assunto e seguir a conversa sobre Nuvem Vermelha. Ficamos mais um momento em silêncio, e nesse meio tempo o vi piscar algumas vezes e olhar rapidamente para o chão como se tentasse formular algo em sua cabeça. Quis sorrir novamente, era tão divertido me dar contar desses rastros de emoções do sociopata funcional.

Melhor deixar pra lá. Talvez realmente nem seja necessário conversar sobre isso.

Dei iniciativa e me sentei em um dos degraus iniciais da escadaria. Ele, no entanto manteve-se em pé, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça de corrida, bem diante de mim.

- O que você acha da gente ir até a casa do Hidan? - perguntei repentinamente. Ele manteve o longo olhar sobre mim e piscou duas vezes como se estivesse surpreso com a proposta.

- Não sei, acho que Hidan não é a resposta.

O olhei interrogativamente.

- Hidan é claramente um dos suspeitos da polícia. Mas me intriga que ele esteja vinculado com o departamento de crime organizado. - ele deu uma pausa enquanto se sentava ao meu lado. Inclinei-me em sua direção de maneira de nossos joelhos se tocaram. - O que... - ele piscou algumas vezes como se tivesse perdido a linha de raciocínio. - O que eu acredito é que o grupo suicida seja o motivo pelo qual ele foi ligado à polícia.

- Faz sentido...

E de fato fazia. Inclinei-me para frente apoiando meu rosto na palma da mão de maneira que pudesse ver melhor a expressão de Gaara. Ele rapidamente passou os olhos sobre mim, e mais uma vez piscou duas vezes e retornou a olhar o chão.

Nenhuma expressão no rosto. Como sempre. No entanto, obviamente havia algo de estranho naquele comportamento.

- Mas então... Por que não ir à casa do Hidan em busca de pistas?

- Primeiro por que se tivesse realmente algo ali, a polícia já teria achado, e segundo, por que o que temos de informação dele é que ele é ligado a Nuvem Vermelha, supostamente um grupo suicida.

- Talvez ele seja de uma organização que... Não sei... Promove crimes, estimula suicídios em massa... Existem grupos assim, certo?

- Sim, com maior frequência do que você imagina.

- Ele pode ter sido procurado pela policia devido às marcas do corpo, a Nuvem Vermelha, pelo qual ele está vinculado... E por isso os dois departamentos estão analisando o caso... – dei uma pausa enquanto ele mantinha o olhar sobre mim. – Deveríamos saber a respeito mais da Nuvem Vermelha... Ainda acho que deveríamos pesquisar sobre Hidan...

- É muito perigoso. Ele não é qualquer um...

- O que você sugere?

- Hiromi Uehara. - ele deu uma pausa tensa, virando-se em minha direção de maneira que ficamos muito próximos, ele, no entanto, estava tão extasiado com suas teorias, que provavelmente nem o tinha notado. - O que ela tem a ver com todos esses assassinatos? Ela participou do mesmo grupo suicida, e seu símbolo está em todos os corpos...

- Entendi. Temos que entender o que Hiromi tem a ver com tudo isso, pois ela pode nos dar informação sobre esse grupo suicida.

A amiga dela. Exatamente. Era isso que ele queria dizer. Podíamos conversar com a amiga dela para saber mais a respeito.

- A amiga dela. - sorri abertamente para ele, e no impulso levei minhas mãos até o seu braço. - Podíamos marcar de nos encontrar com ela, o que acha?

Ele piscou algumas vezes, novamente, como se não tivesse escutado minha pergunta. Foi então que me dei conta da maneira como estávamos. Praticamente colados um no outro. Minhas mãos em seu braço denunciando uma óbvia intimidade.

Meu sorriso morreu gradualmente...

Há uma semana eu teria me levantado imediatamente, mas simplesmente não consegui. Permaneci calada, sem mover qualquer músculo do meu corpo apenas o fitando. Eu não queria demonstrar timidez ou qualquer sentimento do gênero. Queria que ele entendesse que eu gostava da maneira como estávamos ali, que gostava de tocá-los, de senti-lo intimo... De beijá-lo...

Calma... A respiração dele está muito tensa...

Lentamente ele levantou o braço dele. Com uma das mãos livre segurou uma das minhas mãos e a outra foi levada até meu rosto de maneira que pude sentir seus dedos colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Era extasiante o seu toque, sentia uma agradável sensação interna, algo que deixava minha pele mais sensível e provocava uma mudança repentina em todo o meu corpo. E os olhos. Como eu adoro a maneira como ele me olha... Vezes fitando meus lábios, vezes meu pescoço, vezes a pele... Parecia entretido e ausente, como se sua presença estivesse apenas atenta aos traços do meu rosto.

- Não tem problema? - Gaara perguntou, a voz levemente rouca por soar muito baixa.

- Problema?

Ele não respondeu. A palma de sua mão deslizou por minha face, em seguida por minha orelha, em um afago que me provocou um arrepio e uma sensação quente deslizando diretamente pelo peito. Fechei os olhos sem querer, e um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios.

- Não, nenhum... - sussurrei, por que independente do que fosse, aquela sensação era agradável demais para ser um.

Houve um segundo de silêncio, onde puder apenas sentir o ar ficar mais denso. E então logo após isso, senti seus lábios tocar-me bem próximo a orelha, em um beijo singelo e lento, para em seguida depositar outro, da mesma maneira em minha bochecha. Então uma palpitação falhou quando o senti depositar outro beijo bem próximo a minha boca...

E quando já estava me esquecendo de qualquer realidade concreta a minha volta...

- Cara, eu nem acredito que eles ganharam...

A voz estridente de um estudante soou no outro lado da escada. Quando menos percebi, eu já estava de pé, no meio do corredor, provavelmente com rosto parecendo um morando reluzente. O estudante que acabara de falar passou por mim nos segundos seguinte e andou lentamente, em direção contrária, na companhia de outro garoto. Sem se dá conta de nada... Ainda bem.

Gaara permaneceu sentado na escadaria, o rosto inclinado enquanto as mãos bagunçavam os cabelos. Ainda podia ver a expressão neutra em seu rosto, os olhos fixos em um ponto aleatório. Qualquer um diria que sua reação era indiferente, mas as mãos enfiadas nos fios avermelhados me indicavam exatamente o contrário.

E mesmo que perceber isso fosse digno de um sorriso sincero, meu constrangimento foi mais alto e o máximo que consegui fazer foi soltar um sorriso amarelo.

- Eu tentarei entrar em contato com a amiga da Hiromi, para ver se conseguimos algo.

Ele voltou-se para mim, e ainda sentado concordou com a cabeça.

- Qualquer coisa eu te ligo. - eu disse por fim. - Depois nos falamos então.

E sem esperar uma resposta eu acenei e segui em direção contrária.

Para onde aquele corredor me levava não tinha pensado ainda a respeito.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Eu imagino que pela demora do capítulo vocês acabam esquecendo a respeito do que tem acontecido. Bom, eu sugiro que vocês releiam então o capítulo 15, a primeira cena em que eles fazem uma recapitulada geral do que tem acontecido :D**

**Bom... Eu sempre tenho algo para comentar do capítulo, mas esse em especial não me veio nenhum comentário em mente. Ah!, Talvez o relacionamento de pai e filho que eu particularmente adoro entre o Sabaku e o quarto Kazekage (ainda não descobri o nome dele...). Bom, eu também tenho pensado na mãe do Gaara e o suicídio... D. F. Braine comentou algo a respeito disso no capítulo anterior e estava me perguntando se mais alguém tinha se questionado a respeito.**

**Mas sim, sim. Hidan! Podem dizer, ficaram tão surpresas quanto a Haruno. Sim, um sociólogo especializado em Sociologia da Religião... Eu pensei em ele ser Antropólogo, mas no fim, me pareceu que sociologia era mais adequado.**

**E fiquei feliz que a media dos comentários se manteve e espero que continuem acompanhando, mesmo com a Haruno e o Sabaku se resolvendo. Ou será que isso serve de maior estimulo?**

**Evangeline Uchiha:** Muito obrigada, atualização demorou, mas chegou =D.

**D. F. Braine:** Pois eu também não hauha' depois de 24 capítulos, finalmente o beijo saiu! Acho que isso é um record em uma fanfics não? Haha' E fico feliz que o beijo tão esperado tenha sido umas das cenas me que você considerou mais legal... por que caramba depois desse mimimi todo tinha que pelo menos ser razoável haha' Quanto a sua pergunta eu realmente ainda não sei se eles chegarão a conversar a respeito da morte dela tão cedo, mas Gaara ainda comentará a respeito disso com a Haruno em cenas futuras. E isso será de alguma ajuda ao cuidar do grupo suicida ;D E sim, eu também concordo que o Sabaku como detetive é a cara dele... E ele deve ficar lindo engravatado hauha'

**Beijos de Laranja**

**Oul K.Z**


	26. Passado

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

Passado

* * *

><p><em>15 de novembro de 2007<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Restaurante em Funabora às 16h21min.<strong>

Me pergunto se nos dias atuais, os eventuais atrasos do sexo feminino são visto como algo normal. Não sei, talvez exista uma razão misteriosa ou uma regra de etiqueta alterada. Tudo bem. Não há muito sentindo no que estou falando, e com certeza é um pouco sexista... Mas realmente me pergunto por que a Haruno, sempre - e quando digo sempre, é por que realmente é sempre - chega atrasada.

Olhei meu celular pela quarta vez, esperando uma mensagem de texto da Haruno justificando seu atraso de 20 minutos. Havíamos marcado um encontro com a antiga companheira de quarto de Hiromi em um restaurante simples, onde serviam café e não cobravam 10%. De acordo com a Haruno, tudo deveria ser discreto e perfeito, para que Fuuka se sentisse o mais confortável possível... Ou algo próximo disso. No entanto, tenho certeza que seu atraso não faz parte dos planos. Afinal Fuuka, sentada bem diante de mim, não parece exatamente confortável com o mórbido silêncio entre nós dois.

Estamos em um canto discreto do restaurante, eu com meu expresso pela metade, e ela, uma mulher que suponho ter seus 25 anos, observando pacientemente qualquer coisa que a mantivesse distraída. Parece-me uma mulher educada, e de sorriso fácil.

Também era bonita. Cabelos longos, de um tom avermelhados e olhos grandes, nada de mais.

Quando levei meu café novamente até os lábios ela soltou um largo suspiro.

- Eu não costumo ficar tanto tempo em silêncio, que tal conversarmos até sua namorada chegar...

- Ela não é minha namorada. - respondi simples, sem saber exatamente o motivo. Talvez por que, ultimamente, eu tenha questionado qual era o significado da Haruno para mim. O que poderia ser estranho já que desde sempre nunca me vi realmente preocupado com isso.

Fuuka-san soltou um sorriso mínimo.

- Entendo. Somente amigos então?

- Sim. Amigos.

Amigos que têm alguma coisa ainda não explicada...

- Mas então... - ela deu uma pausa enquanto sorria. Provavelmente tentando ser simpática. - Por que exatamente vocês me chamaram aqui? Apesar da Haruno-san ter sido bastante enfática no último e-mail, seria interessante ouvir o seu ponto de vista também.

- Haruno era como uma irmã de consideração para Hiromi. Elas perderam contato quando ela entrou na faculdade... Então ficou realmente surpresa quando ela cometeu suicídio. - repeti o discurso que Sakura havia planejado. - Eu não a conheci, mas vim por causa da Haruno.

- Entendo... Hoje em dia isso é tão comum, e ao mesmo tempo ,quando nos deparamos com alguém próximo, ficamos realmente chocados. Mas de qualquer forma, de que maneira eu posso ajudá-los?

Não pude responder sua pergunta, pois a Haruno surgiu na entrada do restaurante, aturdida, provavelmente pela pressa, e olhando para todos os lados em nossa procura. Imediatamente acenei para ela, e então, ao nos achar, ela soltou um largo sorriso, sem covinhas.

Eu realmente gosto quando ela sorri desse jeito. Principalmente para mim.

- Peço realmente desculpas pelo atraso Fuuka-san. - sentou-se na cadeira entre nos dois e se inclinou para cumprimentá-la. - E agradeço de verdade por ter vindo, significa muito para mim. - disse, enquanto os cabelos ainda estavam desorganizados, caindo entre o cachecol que apressadamente retirava. Voltou-se para mim, e, como se me cumprimentasse, sorriu. Me contive para não organizar a mecha do seu cabelo solto.

- Ah está tudo bem. Estávamos tendo uma agradável conversar, não é Gaara-san?

Fuuka me fitou sorrindo e concordei com cabeça sem saber o que dizer a respeito. Afinal, aquele comentário era mero sinal de educação.

- Entendo... Isso é bom, Gaara não é muito comunicativo. - as duas riram como se compartilhassem um segredo e isso me fez perceber, mais uma vez, que as habilidades sociais da Haruno eram realmente impressionantes.

Conversaram sobre mais alguma leviandade enquanto esperavam o café da Haruno chegar. A roupa que vestia, uma blusa social e calça jeans apertada, juntamente com toda aquela cafeína, dava-lhe um aspecto maduro, parecendo uma universitária qualquer. Além disso, as duas juntas pareciam amigas de longa data... Enquanto eu, em minha jaqueta de couro e lã, de braços e pernas cruzadas, esperava pacientemente que elas tocassem em algum assunto interessante. Demorou cerca de quinze minutos, até que me mantive atento à conversa quando a Haruno citou algo que nos interessava.

- Como era Hiromi na universidade?

Não me dei conta como chegaram aquele ponto, mas quando menos percebi, Fuuka havia ficado séria, muita concentrada no que dizia.

- Hiromi era calada e distante. Nunca fomos amigas na verdade, companheiras de quarto de fato, mas ela nunca reagia bem as minhas aproximações, apesar de ser uma garota educada e gentil...

- Gentil... Penso que ela mudou muito desde que saiu da faculdade. Foi diagnosticada como levemente... É difícil admitir isso - a Haruno apertou levemente a xícara que segurava - Levemente insana... Apesar de tudo...

- Eu entendo Haruno-san. Na realidade Hiromi, mesmo na faculdade, já demonstrava ser muito melancólica. Às vezes até sombria. Era distante, e como éramos de setores diferentes raramente a via pelos corredores, apesar de acreditar que não se tratava disso.

- Como assim?

- Bom, Hiromi era muito sozinha, não tinha amigos. - deu uma pausa suspirando. - era realmente triste que ela se afastasse de todo mundo. Houve, no entanto, um período, poucos meses antes dela sair, que parecia consideravelmente melhor... - ela soltou um sorriso. – Ah, isso me lembra, vagamente, de algo, uma das poucas intimidades que tivemos. Havia um veterano pelo qual Hiromi comentava algumas vezes, dizia que era muito gentil... Ou algo assim, ao certo não me recordo como falava.

- Ela estava apaixonada por ele? - Haruno perguntou notoriamente ansiosa, e Fuuka, em resposta, apenas sorriu como se divertisse com a ingenuidade de uma adolescente.

- Longe disso. Hiromi não era de se apaixonar, na verdade... Nunca escutei rumores de relacionamentos. De qualquer modo, quando falava do veterano eu também suspeitava, até que ela disse que não se tratava disso, dizia até que "Não estava preparada ainda para aquilo". - soltou um sorriso preguiçoso. - Penso que era uma garota gentil... Até nos elogios. Nunca vi ninguém comparar alguém com uma flor.

Flor. Haruno e eu imediatamente trocamos olhares. Ela, no entanto foi mais rápida do que eu e perguntou:

-Que flor?

- Ah, não me recordo... Talvez, Dália ou Jacinto...

"_Apenas ignore esse falso sentir e sinta o verdadeiro mundo e o compreenda, o perceba e não o negue..."._

_-_ Como era esse veterano? - perguntei me dando conta que minha voz soando pela primeira vez naquela conversa era inusitada.

- Ah... Era famoso por escutar as lamentações dos outros, tinha fama de conhecer a mente masculina por ser um galinha... - ela riu, um riso fosco como se risse de si mesma. - Até eu lhe contei os meus problemas com um ex.

Era a Dália... Assim como Asuma.

- Como ele se chamava?

- Kazuma. O sobrenome já me esqueci. - ela sorriu gentilmente. - Mas de qualquer forma ele não estava intimamente ligado com Hiromi, pelo menos pelo que eu saiba.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Não sei. Perdi contato com ele antes mesmo de perder com Hiromi.

Haruno moveu-se agitada na cadeira, nitidamente ansiosa. Provavelmente sua cabeça estava girando em teorias, naquela euforia que somente ela tinha quando estava descobrindo alguma coisa.

- Eu vou pedir algo, vocês querem olhar o cardápio? - ela perguntou repentinamente, no entanto apenas discordamos com a cabeça.

Fuuka ergueu a mão esperando a atenção de algum garçom, enquanto isso eu aproveitei aquele meio tempo e levei minhas mãos até as da Haruno repousada sobre seu colo. Não nos fitamos, mas eu sabia que ela entenderia minha tentativa de acalmá-la. A senti ajeitar os dedos de maneira que seu mindinho ajeitou-se entre meu indicado e anelar.

Quando Fuuka conseguiu finalmente pedir uma torta, Sakura largou minha mão. Senti como se faltasse algo ali. Soa sem sentido, eu sei, mas era uma sensação desagradável.

- Espero que eu não esteja atrapalhando a intimidade de vocês. - Fuuka comentou sorrindo, não um sorriso malicioso e insinuante como o da minha irmã, mas de maneira gentil. Haruno em resposta deixou as bochechas corarem e por alguma razão achei aquilo muito divertido.

- Er... Enfim... - Haruno gaguejou tentando voltar ao assunto. - Eu realmente gostaria de saber mais a respeito da intimidade dela... Entender, sabe?

- Eu entendo, mas sabe, creio que uma pessoa que sabe de fato a intimidade de Hiromi não existe. Ela era muito fechada.

- Absolutamente nenhum amigo? - Haruno insistiu.

- Um, ou dois... Mais colegas do que amigos. Houve uma época, um período em que ela estava melhor, mais receptiva. Se não me engano ela tinha um amigo, talvez mais íntimo, não sei.

- Como assim?

- Hiromi comentou muito a respeito de um colega de curso, falava sempre sobre ele. Pelo menos durante um tempo, um pouco antes de ser expulsa da faculdade...

Era uma informação nova para mim que Hiromi havia sido expulsa... Planejei perguntar por que, mas ela continuou sem deixar oportunidades.

- Mas temo que nunca o vi, e nada sei além de que eram amigos.

- Se recorda o nome?

- Ah, com certeza não... Mas confesso que na época suas citações sempre me deixavam enciumada.

- Enciumada...?

- Digo, achava suspeito. Era como se Hiromi, apesar de estar melhor, estivesse fazendo algo errado... Quando ela foi presa por consumo de drogas, eu soube que tinha algo relacionado com esse amigo. Realmente nunca soube.

- Se chamava Yusuke? - Haruno disso verbalizando a mesma pergunta que eu tinha em mente.

- Ah, realmente não sei. Seria exigir muito da minha memória. - respondeu e sorriu, um sorriso amarelo como se pedisse desculpa pela falta. - Mas quem seria esse Yusuke?

- Ex-namorado dela.

- Sério? Impressionante... Para alguém que sempre dizia "Ainda não estar preparada", creio que ela deve ter mudado bastante para chegar a ter um relacionamento.

Fitei a Haruno e percebi que ela estava bastante pensativa. Repentinamente ela mudou sua expressão, mexeu algo em sua bolsa e retirou uma folha de papel.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Restaurante em Funabora às 16h55min.<strong>

Eu sabia que era apenas uma possibilidade, um chute ao nada, mas de alguma maneira inexplicável, talvez meramente intuitiva, eu sabia que eu tinha que tentar.

- Eu sei que é meio improvável, mas um pouco antes de Hiromi falecer ela estava com esse poema. - coloquei sobre a mesa o poema que eu sempre carregava comigo. Já havia se tornado uma folha gasta, mas, que com sorte, não tinha nenhuma das minhas anotações - Você saberia dizer se na época da universidade ela já o tinha?

Fuuka pegou a folha e leu rapidamente. Vi que seus olhos gradativamente haviam perdido o brilho e que os lábios estavam minimamente curvados para baixo. Ela já tinha lido e com certeza significava algo.

- Claro. Esse poema estava fixado no nosso mural. Hiromi, sempre o lia e eventualmente eu também.

- Sério? - exclamei animada. - Era realmente importante para ela. Você sabe a origem desse poema?

- Curioso você perguntar isso. Eu fiz a mesma pergunta... - deu uma pausa - O peculiar era que não sabia. Na realidade ela me disse que ninguém sabia... Mas pelo fato de não ter dono poderia pertencer a qualquer um... - e sorriu, um sorriso gentil. E eu soube que ela estava de acordo com aquelas palavras. - ele é realmente bonito apesar do final ser deprimente.

- Deprimente? - perguntei. Gaara mantinha-se sentado de braços cruzados.

- No final, depois de viver todas as flores, o _eu_ do poema se mata, não é?

"_E talvez, depois de tudo isso, reconhecerás que em cada passo, em cada aroma sentido, estava apenas buscando o amor, e o acharás só pelo o ato da busca"._

_E com calma, sem qualquer dor no peito, conseguirá dormir."_

Sentia uma mistura insana de felicidade, curiosidade e empolgação. E toda aquela reação pela simples informação que essa mulher me dava. O poema era um ritual. O assassino estava o realizando, talvez para ultrapassar alguma coisa, chegar a outro nível, se elevar, se modificar... Mudar...

Droga, eu realmente tenho que conter esse sorrio bizarro apenas em minha mente, do contrário Fuuka dirá que sou uma louca.

- Eu não tinha percebido... - Gaara comentou e suas palavras me puxaram para o chão. - Mas realmente se trata disso.

- Sim, é como se o "eu" se preparasse para morte, para o descanso. – Fuuka ainda tinha os olhos sobre o papel, parecendo repentinamente muito melancólica. Depois se voltou para nós e, com um sorriso mínimo no rosto, confessou - Às vezes eu acho que Hiromi estava cumprindo o poema... Quando me disseram que ela havia se matado não fiquei realmente surpresa, ela sempre pareceu querer isso, mesmos se esforçando para o contrário.

Os olhos castanhos de Hiromi pareceram diante de mim. Peguei o poema sobre a mesa e logo após lembra-me de cada trecho - afinal já o havia lido uma centena de vezes - me senti intimamente ligada a ela. E de alguma maneira, uma obrigação sem sentido de entendê-la se apoderou de mim.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Restaurante em Funabora às 17h30min.<strong>

Despedimos-nos de Fuuka apenas meia hora depois que a sua torta chegou à mesa. Nos últimos minutos não conseguimos nenhum informação que nos servisse de algo. Gradativamente, Sakura e ela só mantiveram uma conversa banal rodeada de elementos académicos, estéticos e, em sua maioria, totalmente desinteressante para mim.

Depois de tomar mais duas xícaras de expresso, elas perceberam que já era suficiente e nos despedimos em frente ao restaurante, Fuuka seguindo em direção contrária, enquanto nós seguimos até minha motocicleta.

Durante todo o caminho Sakura manteve-se pensativa.

- Aconteceu algo?

Era uma pergunta tola, mas a intenção era só puxar assunto e descobrir o que estava passando em sua cabeça.

- Ah, nada demais. - ela disse distraidamente. Balançou as cabeças colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha - um movimento que indicava uma tentativa de organizar o pensamento. - Aconteceu muita coisa hoje... Estou ainda pensando sobre tudo.

- Conversa comigo. - respondi simplesmente. - Podemos ir comer alguma coisa. - Ela então voltou sua atenção para mim e um sorriso sem covinhas surgiu em seu rosto.

- Arranjando uma desculpa, Sabaku?

Sua voz soava divertida, como se insinuasse algo. Tive a intuição de que se tratava do nosso velho hábito de sempre usarmos um café como desculpa para nos ver. O que era estranho, pois as vezes a Haruno provocava, em outras elas fugia e era impossível eu prever sua reação.

Mas não importava, eu simplesmente gostava de ver todas elas. Mesmo sem entender a maioria.

- Podíamos parar de arranjar desculpas então.

Respondi somente. E fosse pelo meu tom casual ou o sentido de minhas palavras, vi suas bochechas corarem e o sorriso mínimo ter dificuldade em se sustentar. Ela estava constrangida.

(...)

Também gosto quando ela reage dessa maneira. Principalmente por minha causa.

Peguei o capacete entregando para ela. Ela colocou novamente a mexa atrás da orelha como se tentasse organizar a cabeça e eu, já montando na moto, soltei um sorriso mínimo, apenas um curvar de lábios preguiçoso.

- Você está brincando com a minha cara. - ela declarou por fim enquanto se sentava atrás de mim. - Até onde você mudou para brincar com minha cara?

Eu sabia que ela não estava realmente brava comigo, e então, simplesmente disse logo depois de ligar a moto.

- Eu gosto.

Não sei como, mas eu sabia que ela estava sorrindo em minhas costas.

Seguimos então em direção a minha casa. Quinze minutos depois estávamos diante do meu prédio. Ela desceu primeiro e, antes que eu também o fizesse, ela entregou o capacete em meu colo. A fitei interrogativamente enquanto ela me encarava meio sem jeito.

- Não podemos ficar aqui.

- O quê? Na minha casa?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, de maneira que minha atenção foi parar lá. Estava mais rosado que o normal devido ao frio.

(...)

- Eles vão entender errado.

- Entender errado o quê? - ela não me fitava e por isso conclui que deveria ser algo no mínimo sem sentido ou muito constrangedor. Cruzei os braços ainda montado em minha Titan ESD.

- Seus irmãos. Vão achar que... Não sei... Que temos alguma coisa

Levantei uma sobrancelha sem entender o que ela estava dizendo.

- Você já foi lá antes.

O que era uma verdade muito clara e que deixava sua última afirmação totalmente sem sentido.

- Sim... - ela disso com a voz arrastada, ficou um momento em silêncio, todo o momento olhando para qualquer direção a não ser a minha cara, até que suspirou e voltou-se para mim resignada. - Antes não tinha acontecido nada. A situação agora é diferente.

Quase escutei um click em minha cabeça. Agora eu estava entendendo o que ela estava querendo dizer... Mas de qualquer forma eu ainda não compreendia por que não podíamos subir até a minha casa.

O que realmente a impedia, sendo que estávamos... Saindo? Acho que é o termo certo... Ou não?

Eu costumo ser simples com esse tipo de coisa.

(...)

Tudo bem. Não irei discutir a respeito.

- Tudo bem. Ficamos aqui. - respondi simples e ela não disse qualquer coisa a respeito. Aquilo me fez pensar novamente no que existia entre a gente. Ao certo, eu nunca fui de questionar a respeito disso, pois eu nunca tinha passado por uma situação que me impedia de fazer qualquer coisa. Como me aquecer na minha própria casa.

- Certo. Vamos para algum lugar. - ela declarou por fim. A voz levemente mal-humorada. Os passos apressados e as mãos enfiadas no casaco.

Eu realmente nunca irei entender a Haruno.

Acabamos em uma loja de conveniência. Ela comprou um pão recheado e sem cerimônias começou:

- Acho que Hiromi tem tudo a ver com o desaparecimento de Kazuma. - disse e logo depois mordeu seu pão recheado. Estávamos sentados em um banco na parte interna da loja, enquanto podíamos observar o movimento da rua pela larga janela de vidro. - O "suspeita" na ficha dela, deve estar relacionado a isso.

- Sim... Talvez ela tenha o matado, mas a policia não teve prova. O primeiro corpo não foi encontrado no apartamento dela? - respondi simplório e a Haruno me fitou novamente com seus olhos mal-humorados.

- Não acho possível... Já lhe disse que não acredito que ela seja uma assassina. E, além disso, a não ser que ela estivesse atacando do além, Asuma, Iruka e Deidara não poderiam ser assassinados por alguém morto.

Ela realmente estava mal-humorada.

- Então como você explica ela o comparando com a Dália?

- Talvez seja coincidência, Gaara... Talvez o poema só esteja vinculado ao Grupo Suicida em que ela pertenceu. Talvez as marcas no corpo das vítimas seja apenas uma distração para a polícia, e o fato do primeiro corpo ter sido encontrado lá seja apenas para associá-la. Talvez Kazuma não esteja morto... Ou sei lá, alguém está copiando...

- Acho mais provável a ultima opção. - a interrompi, antes que nada que ela dissesse fizesse sentido - Vamos pensar direito.

Ela me fitava, os lábios curvados para baixo em uma clara expressão enfezada. Esperava que eu continuasse.

- Vamos começar pelo poema.

- Certo. O assassino está o usando como um género de ritual... Justificando seus crimes por ele.

- Sim, exatamente. É bem possível que quem esteja cometendo esses crimes pertenceu a esse grupo suicida pelo qual Hiromi também participou.

- Mas Gaara... - ela deu uma pausa e inclinou-se em minha direção. - O que garante que o poema esteja vinculado com o grupo suicida?

Isso era verdade. Tratava-se apenas de uma suposição.

- Nada. - conclui por fim. - Podíamos descobrir.

- Como?

- Hiromi. Podíamos ir até sua casa, com sorte ainda não a esvaziaram...

E então ela sorriu. Aquele sorriso sem covinhas. Suspirei mentalmente. Finalmente ela tinha deixado aquele repentino mau humor de lado.

- Se acharmos algo que comprove o relacionamento do poema com o grupo suicida... Então... - ela calou-se e repentinamente sobressaltou. - Gaara! - agarrou meu braço. - Se realmente tem a ver com o grupo suicida... Lembra-se das palavras de Sai? A insinuação dele com Ino... Que ela pertencia ao grupo suicida?

Concordei com a cabeça.

- Talvez isso explique por que o poema estava ali. Foi Ino que o colocou. Talvez Ino estivesse ajudando a polícia por que estava envolvida com Hidan, que tem algo ver com o grupo... Lembra-se ele entregando aquela carta?

Concordei novamente com a cabeça. E foi então que me veio a lembrança... E a possibilidade.

- Podíamos descobrir algo a respeito daquela estudante.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

- Sim, podíamos. Se conseguirmos descobrir a associação do poema com o grupo, isso explicaria por que ele foi colocado ali, e ainda comprovar que o assassino tem ao algo a ver com ele e o grupo... Não seria ótimo, Gaara?

Ela perguntou, mas eu realmente só estava atento à maneira como ela sorria empolgada diante de todas aquelas possibilidades. Permiti-me um mínimo sorriso.

- Sim... Depois descobrimos o que aconteceu com Kazuma.

- Se realmente ele faleceu então estão repetindo a mesma série de assassinatos.

- Estava pensando nisso, vamos supor que Hiromi tenha cometido uma série de assassinatos, ou estivesse vinculada com eles no passados. Alguém que pertenceu ao mesmo grupo, ou tomou consciência dos crimes baseados no poema e está fazendo o mesmo... Agora, se isso for verdade... O que fica em dúvida é se ele faz devido a uma ligação direta com o poema... Ou se é apenas uma maneira de distração.

- Sim, mas enfim... Não podemos descobrir nada alem disso sem comprovar antes que o poema está ligado ao grupo suicida...

Ou podíamos, quis dizer, mas me calei. Nada impedia que um possivel copiador apenas soubesse como ocorreu os crimes anteriormente e usou o mesmo argumento para distrair a polícia.

- O que torna complicado é descobrir a respeito desse grupo suicida... Achar essa menina que nem sabemos o nome é impossível, a única maneira é recorrer a Hiromi ou Hidan...

Levantei uma sobrancelha entendendo na hora a insinuação dela.

- É perigoso Haruno, esse cara não é simplesmente um traficante que podemos fingir comprar drogas.

Ela, no entanto, apenas soltou um sorriso cínico como me dissesse que faria indepedente de mim. E aquilo me deixou realmente irritado.

- Você não vai sozinha Haruno.

- Então venha comigo.

Analisei longamente toda sua face e suspirei, ela não mudaria de opinião.

- Vamos primeiro na Hiromi, e depois, caso não achemos nada procuramos algo sobre Hidan.

Ela não disse nada, apenas concordou enquanto sorria. Depois olhou o relógio no celular e sobressaltou na cadeira quando via que já estava muito tarde.

- Droga, tenho que ir. - ela o guardou no bolso e ergueu seus olhos em minha direção. - Tenho assuntos pendentes do festival para resolver. Nos vemos amanhã?

Eu ainda estava sentado, mas como o banco era alto, estávamos quase na mesma altura.

Se eu me movesse apenas mais um pouco eu poderia ser capaz de beijá-la. Sem interrompição dessa vez e sem ela ter uma razão plausível para fugir.

E como se lesse meus pensamentos sua expressão mudou gradualmente. Parecia levemente confusa, e obviamente era a respeito de algo que envolvia nos dois.

Eu tinha dito algo que a incomodou? Algo que ela estava se lembrando agora? Quis perguntar, mas não consegui formular a questão. Talvez não fosse nada.

- Sim, nos vemos amanhã.

Ela não disse nada, apenas concordou com a cabeça e logo depois foi embora. Enquanto a vi passar diante de mim senti uma sensação estranha, como se eu estivesse perdendo algo.

Me pergunto se eu deveria ter perguntado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: **Olá, olá, esse nem demorou, não é? Não demorou por que percebi que com a demora eu estou perdendo leitores e por isso irei me dedicar um pouco mais a fic. Ela será publicada de dez em dez dias - e por isso talvez os capítulos sejam mais curtos, umas 400 palavras a menos. Bom, de qualquer modo ela já está na reta final... Ok, ainda muita coisa irá acontecer, mas já estamos caminhando para um final :) e quando eu terminar eu quero todo mundo que leu comentando! Sim, eu realmente me divirto lendo os comentários de vocês - e poxa, quem não curte?**

**Bom, eu amei escrever esse capítulo: Primeiro, houve romance, mas foi um romance leve, segundo por que levantei dois temas esquecidos há vários capítulos, o poema e Hiromi, que aposto que muita gente nem se lembrava.**

**Aposto que muita gente ficou surpresa com a origem do poema... Que por sinal, aparentemente, ninguém sabe. Não somente a origem, mas o significado final e agora ficou mais do que óbvio a relação direta do poema com a série de assassinatos. Mas questão pior está ai, o que Hiromi tem a ver com a morte não explicada de Kazuma, o veterano? Eu gostei muito da Fuuka, que inclusive é um personagem filler do Naruto que eu achei especialmente bonita e por isso, sem nenhuma outra justificativa a coloquei haha' Ah, eu sei que foi estranha a repentina amizade entre as duas... Se não me engano, a Sakura a mata nesse filler... Enfim.**

**Ahh, comemoração, pois AUR chegou as 100.000 palavras. Sim, minha cara e caro leitor, você já leu 100.00 palavras só desse fic... Agora se sinta péssimo por ter gastado esse tempo em uma fanfic e não naquele livro obrigatório para o vestibular hauha' To brincando, eu que agradeço por acompanhar =D**

**Evangeline Uchiha: **Infelizmente nos últimos meses para mim foi difícil mantê-la atualizada. Mas pretendo atualizá-la com maior frequência, algo em torno de 10 em 10 dias. Obrigada pelo comentário e por continuar acompanhando mesmo com as longas demoras.

**Beijos de Abacaxi**

**Oul K.Z**


	27. Latente

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

Latente

* * *

><p><em>19 de novembro de 2007<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Colégio Kitagawa as 08h16min<strong>

Estava atrasada. E eu nunca fui de chegar atrasada... Talvez nas últimas semanas, mas sendo final de ano, logo eu não deveria ser seriamente penalizada por isso. Seria ótimo que os professores pensassem assim também, mas com certeza, quando eu chegasse à aula de química, Kabuto me encarará com aqueles olhos miúdos, e irá soltar um de seus sorrisos cínicos, que são piores do que um sermão.

Há pessoas no mundo capazes de intimidar com um mero sorriso... Outras com um simples "Tudo bem. Ficamos aqui."

Maldito sociopata funcional. Passei a noite inteira me perguntando se aquele maldito beijo significava alguma coisa para ele.

Eu sei que era improvável Gaara sair por ai beijando todas... Mas de qualquer forma, isso não significava que ele se importasse de verdade.

Suspirei alto. Não queria pensar. Já tinha tomado minha decisão, eu simplesmente deixaria acontecer... E também não faria absolutamente nada. De ajuda eu já tinha o festival, então se realmente fosse necessário que nos víssemos, ele teria que ter uma boa razão para me procurar. Ou simplesmente vontade.

Droga... Eu realmente quero que ele tenha.

Me aproximando da sala, vi minha turma dispersa na entrada, conversando banalidades, rindo e entretidos em coisas inúteis, como as garotas que observavam o time de futsal no lado de fora.

Acerquei-me de Tenten que verificava algo em seu celular.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ah, bom dia Sakura-chan... Só um segundo. - ela terminou de escrever uma mensagem e enviou - Era para o Rock Lee. Enfim, o professor não veio.

- Como assim?

- Ele não vem há três dias, e parece que ninguém sabe por que, talvez esteja doente.

Ela recebeu uma resposta do SMS logo depois e decidi que seria melhor resolver aquele problema o quanto antes. Deixei Tenten entretida em seu celular enquanto seguia até a sala da Diretora, acreditando que ela talvez pudesse me explicar a situação. Sim, eu, como representante de turma, tenho que cumprir com essas responsabilidades.

Era no segundo andar, em um setor destinado apenas a parte burocrática do colégio e para chegar até lá era necessário passar por uma rampa. Logo ao lado ficava outra rampa que seguia em direção ao terceiro andar. Chamávamos essas rampas de corredor da morte, uma analogia sem sentido e sem nenhuma explicação empírica, simplesmente assim definida por que era a saída de emergência do colégio.

Estava já me aproximando quando escutei a voz de Tsunade me indicando sua posição na rampa inferior. Como eu estava descendo, ela não estava totalmente atenta a minha presença.

- E como está Naruto?

- Não sei dizer. Ele se tornou meio distante ultimamente.

Inclinei-me um pouco e puder ver com quem Tsunade conversava. Para minha surpresa era o mesmo detetive do Templo. Com aqueles cabelos brancos e olhos de ressaca era impossível não reconhecê-lo. O que me surpreendia não era simplesmente sua presença ali, mas também o vínculo que ele aparentemente tinha com Naruto.

- Ele teve uma discussão séria com Kabuto antes de ele desaparecer. - Tsunade suspirou - por mais que eu insistisse, ele não me explicou por que, ficou simplesmente calado.

- Kabuto-sensei era muito famoso entre os alunos?

- Entre a senhorita Yamanaka com certeza não... Você acha que ele desapareceu pela a acusação dela? Consumo de drogas é algo muito marcante no histórico de um professor. Mesmo ele tendo mestrado... Isso seria fatal para ele. E, para complicar ainda mais, o visto dele não está atualizado, não era atoa que ele era um mero professor ginasial.

Meus olhos arregalaram.

- Como a Yamanaka achou ópio em suas coisas? - o detetive perguntou. Sua voz neutra, digna da própria profissão.

- Ela disse que estava em busca do celular quando reconheceu no laboratório o ópio.

- Estranho... Depois eu gostaria de conversar novamente com a senhorita Yamanaka.

Novamente? Ela realmente estava envolvida com a polícia... Eu não tinha dúvidas disso, mas o que me intrigava era a direta acusação dela contra Kabuto-sensei. Imediatamente pensei em Naruto dando-lhe um murro, e ela visitando o Uzumaki em seu apartamento.

E não somente isso...

"... _mas não aches que não surgirão problemas, e confusões em sua cabeça, haverá momentos que a vontade do ópio a consumirá e terá que implorar – apenas para você mesma – que retorne lentamente a si mesma."_

Kabuto-sensei. Deus. Realmente não. Ele realmente seria a próxima vítima? E se ele estava desaparecido será que ele já tinha...?

- Sakura?

Demorei um pouco para me dá conta que se tratava de Tenten-chan me chamando na parte superior da rampa. Olhei imediatamente para baixo e me deparei com os olhos sonolentos do detetive. Tsunade também me fitava, uma de suas mãos nos quadris.

- Sakura? Deseja alguma coisa?

- Er... Não, Tsunade-san... Podemos discutir a respeito depois. - tinha que inventar uma desculpa rápida. - Só queria saber o que fazer com minha turma, pois Kabuto-sensei faltou.

- Claro, pode liberá-los até a próxima aula.

Respondi um "sim" e fiz uma reverência. Sem pensar duas vezes voltei-me para Tenten que me esperava ainda no alta da rampa e seguimos de volta para aula.

- Sakura-chan, aconteceu algo?

- Preciso conversar com Gaara. - respondi, sem certeza com quem e por que eu estava falando aquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Colégio Kitagawa as 09h00min<strong>

Estava conversando Rock Lee no terraço, quando a porta escancarou e surgiu de lá Sakura com uma estranha expressão no rosto.

Eu acordei pensando que o dia seria um pouco melhor pelo simples detalhe que o frio já não estava tão insuportável. Aproveitei o momento para acender um cigarro, depois de uma semana sem vir aqui devido ao frio. Quando finalmente eu consigo colocar minha cabeça em outro lugar que não fosse Nuvens Vermelha ou o comportamento da Haruno, ela surge bem na minha frente com aquela expressão.

Não pensei muito, nem raciocinei o quanto aquilo poderia ser inconveniente. Olhei para Rock e ele entendeu imediatamente que era hora dele se retirar. Sem dizer nada, ele passou pela Haruno fazendo um aceno com a cabeça e desceu.

A Haruno encarava o chão. Os braços cruzados.

- O que aconteceu?

Ergueu seu rosto e vi uma tentativa de demonstrar frieza. Com a voz banal me respondeu:

- Ele morreu.

Bateu uma rápida palpitação, nada demais, somente um mero susto. Depois de Iruka, aparentemente eu estava gradualmente banalizando a morte.

- Quem?

- Kabuto-sensei.

Outra palpitação me veio, mas logo soube que não era pelo luto. Era pela Haruno. Outra pessoa próxima a ela sendo vítima da Nuvem Vermelha. A imagem dela em sua casa, enquanto chorava em meu abraço, passou rapidamente e, quanto percebi, eu já tinha andando até sua direção, ficando a poucos metros de distância. Não a toquei, pensei que assim seria melhor.

- Tem certeza?

Ela suspirou e suas sobrancelhas franziram. Outra mudança repentina.

- Não, mas ele está desaparecido e envolvido com ópio.

- Ópio?

- Sim, Yamanaka encontrou em suas coisas.

Ino Yamanaka. Suspirei e levei minhas mãos aos cabelos. Parecia que essa garota realmente estava envolvida em tudo, de uma maneira tão óbvia que me soava impossível. Eu já tinha a certeza - mesmo que a Haruno negasse - que sua ajuda a polícia estava vinculada a morte de Asuma, e _somente_ a isso. Primeiramente por que, o garoto que comprou as flores na floricultura, não poderia ser Sai , do contrário, como ele teria comprado para ela, se eles estavam, até então, mantendo uma relação distante?

- Tem certeza que era ópio?

- A própria diretora falou, Gaara. - suspirou e afundou os dedos no cabelo. - É bem provável que ele não tenha desaparecido, mas esteja morto em algum lugar. Nunca imaginaria que ele estaria envolvido com drogas.

- Ópio também tem utilidades médicas. Minha mãe tomava com certa frequência... - sem entender minha voz travou por um segundo, até, que por fim, consegui continuar - Chegou a ter uma overdose por causa disso.

Logo depois descobrimos que não foi acidental, mas sua primeira tentativa. Pensei em dizer, mas a Haruno não precisava escutar isso. Ela, de qualquer modo, pareceu reagir as minhas palavras e toda sua atenção voltou-se para mim - os olhos levemente vibrados indicando insegurança.

- Foi assim que ela faleceu?

- Não. - respondi, pois era uma meia verdade. - O que pretendo dizer é que ele, pelos boatos de se envolver com ervas medicinais, talvez explique seu envolvimento com ópio.

Ela ainda me olhava com a mesma expressão. Entretanto, respeitou minha clara intenção de evitar o assunto.

- Tudo bem. Talvez ele não seja um drogado, mas provavelmente a próxima vítima do poema. A Papoula.

- Sim, provavelmente.

Ficamos em silêncio. Haruno tinha a expressão neutra, mas eu sabia, intuitivamente, no que ela estava pensando.

- Começamos amanhã com Hidan. - eu disse, minha voz um tom mais baixo. Ela concordou com a cabeça e sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, rodeada de uma áurea de distância e falsa indiferença, se retirou. E novamente aquela sensação de perda me abateu.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Colégio Kitagawa as 09h26min<strong>

Eu sinceramente não sei o que estou esperando do Gaara. Não sei se ele poderia fazer algo para retirar esse incômodo do peito. Essa coisa sufocante, parecendo um buraco negro em algum lugar do meu pulmão.

Não, não é apenas por causa de Kabuto-sensei. É por causa de tudo, a morte é apavorante, a perca ainda mais.

Para piorar, essa insegurança estúpida não parece querer sair de mim. Esse vai-e-vem de felicidade, satisfação e logo depois dúvida. Esse movimento idiota que significa exatamente o meu pseudo-relacionamento com Gaara.

Suspirei. Às vezes é realmente doloroso gostar de alguém. Às vezes até bate aquela vontade inexplicável de chorar um pouquinho.

Não. Não. Não posso agir assim, dessa maneira tão superficial, há coisa no mundo pior do que isso, há pessoas morrendo por causas insignificantes, mães perdendo filhos, crianças passando por abuso.

- Ali está a Haruno...

Tinha meus olhos nebulosos, enquanto me encontrava perdida em meus pensamentos, e por isso, apenas quando escutei meu nome, me dei conta da existência do Hyuuga e Kurenai-sensei conversando no corredor. Ambos olhavam para mim. Sensei com as marcas de choro nas pálpebras, e a saia de cintura alta levemente desajustada no corpo. Suspirei mentalmente, creio que não tinha feito ainda três meses desde que Asuma faleceu.

- Haruno-san, poderíamos nos fazer um favor?

- Claro. - me aproximei

- Te deixarei aos cuidados do Hyuuga-san então. Tenho aula agora e já estou atrasada. - ela esboçou um sorriso, mas não teve muito sucesso. Suas sobrancelhas ainda estavam curvadas de maneira que denunciava seu cansaço emocional.

- Tudo bem.

Ela se distanciou em passos lentos mesmo que estivesse atrasada.

- E ainda será mãe solteira. Kurenai-sensei é realmente uma mulher impressionante.

Me voltei para Neji sem esconder minha surpresa.

- Mãe solteira?

- Sim, ela está gravida, soube essa semana.

Eu não estava sabendo daquilo. E provavelmente qualquer aluno normal, como Neji, também não saberia.

- Como soube? - perguntei, mesmo ciente que talvez ele entendesse errado minha pergunta. No entanto, o Hyuuga apenas balançou os ombros tranquilamente e com uma expressão sisuda - algo tão característico dele mesmo - respondeu sem me fitar.

- Ela tem se preocupado bastante com Hinata. Sempre que me vê pergunta ao seu respeito, fiquei impressionada com apoio dos professores, principalmente dela e do Kabuto-san, às vezes você tem que deixar sua descrença de lado para reconhecer essas coisas.

- Nem todas as pessoas são ruins. - soltei, sem saber exatamente por que eu tinha o dito. Talvez por que, se fosse verdade, seria um grande alívio.

- Esperamos que sim.

- De qualquer modo, de que maneira posso ser útil?

Ele voltou-se para mim, como se somente agora fosse ciente do motivo de nossa conversa.

- Claro. Gostaria que você entregasse isso a Tsunade-sama. É uma explicação formal dos Hyuuga pela saída de minha prima do colégio.

- Como assim? Hinata está saindo do colégio? Para onde que ela está indo?

Ele me fitou curioso como se questionasse meu interesse. Depois de um segundo de silêncio sua expressão mudou drasticamente como se lembrasse de algo.

- Havia me esquecido de sua ajuda com o desaparecimento de minha prima. - afirmou com a voz arrastada. - Não a julgo e na realidade agradeço. Hinata está realmente sozinha e qualquer companhia é de grande apoio. - e antes que eu perguntasse ele completou - Tenten me falou.

- Sim, entendo, de qualquer modo...

- Ela terá os estudos em casa, eu fui contra, mas creio que desde que meu tio faleceu não tenho nenhuma influencia ali. Bom Haruno, não acredito que você mereça escutar isso - procurou algo em sua bolsa e de lá retirou um envelope branco. No canto esquerdo estava o emblema da família Hyuuga. Havia me esquecido do quão tradicional eles eram. - Peço que entregue pessoalmente a Diretora, eu deveria fazê-lo, mas parecer que ela saiu hoje para algum seminário. Não queria deixar nas mãos de qualquer um, mas infelizmente eu também não estarei estudando por aqui.

Achei que aquilo era responsabilidade demais para uma mera conhecida da Hyuuga como eu.

- Confio em você, não teria feito o que fez pela minha prima. Espero também que não a abandone como algumas pessoas têm feito, ela não merece. - sua voz saiu neutra, mas a maneira como me fitava parecia um pedido. Ou uma ameaça.

Mas não me sentirei intimidada só por que ele era um cabeludo requintado.

- Se refere ao Uzumaki?

- Sim. Eu bem sabia que ele faria isso.

- Como assim?

- Não sei, o vi e percebi problemas. Não gosto dele. - suspirou e eu me perguntei se ele sabia que era uma de suas amigas.

- Entendo, às vezes nossa intuição acerta, não é? - menti, pois com certeza não concordava com ele. No entanto, eu bem sabia que ele fazia isso em consideração a sua prima.

- Sim. E eu tenho uma boa intuição quando a você e peço. - deu uma pausa - de verdade que não me decepcione. Minha prima fez boas amigas esse ano. - Me pergunto quais, já que raramente a vejo acompanhada. - Espero que você seja uma delas.

Confesso que o achei intrometido em seu pedido. Simplesmente não podíamos pedir a amizade dos outros, essas coisas se recebe, com ou sem motivo.

- Espero que eu seja. - respondi simplesmente. Agora eu estava fazendo a mesma promessa para duas pessoas diferentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Centro de Tóquio, em casa, as 09h16min , cinco dias depois <strong>

- Você está realmente falando sério, Gaara? - minha irmã perguntou. Um sorriso cínico e divertido no rosto.

- Sim. - respondi seco. Meu irmão passou atrás de mim e logo depois sentou-se à mesa. Não me recordo da última vez que tomamos café-da-manhã juntos, principalmente com Kankurou só de samba canção e sem reclamar.

- Escuta essa, Kankurou.

- Fala.

- Nosso irmão está apaixonado.

Minha xícara foi parar no ar enquanto Kankurou engasgava com o café.

- Não disse isso. – eu me apressei em dizer, pois era a pura verdade. Eu, em nenhum momento, havia dito qualquer coisa semelhante.

Bem certo que, ao mesmo tempo, não tive qualquer coragem ou vontade de desmentir aquela afirmação.

- Conta isso direito. - ele perguntou para Temari me ignorando completamente.

- Ele veio me pedir conselhos... - começou, como se eu simplesmente não estivesse ali. E não, eu não estava pedindo conselhos. - Por que estava meio frustrado por ela ter sumido a semana toda.

- Eu a conheço?

- Não, mas ela é bem bonitinha. E como eu estava dizendo pra ele... - sua voz ficou melodiosa e tinha um sorriso na cara. - Acho que ela ta afim dele, mas devido as _responsabilidades _tem estado bastante ocupada.

- Isso é raro, uma garota quando tá a fim ou ela vira uma perseguidora, ou ela arranja desculpa para vê-lo. – ele voltou-se para mim, e com uma expressão de total descaso continuou – Você deve ter feito algo errado.

Por mais que eu não visse razão nenhuma para acreditar naquilo, eu me senti incomodado.

- Nada a ver Kankurou. Você me vê correndo atrás de Shikamaru?

- Você não é uma mulher Temari. Você é você...

Suspirei decidindo não prestar mais atenção naquela conversa. Eles começariam a discutir e eu, definitivamente, prefiro tomar o meu café a me entreter com isso.

Ainda não tinha resolvido meu problema. Desde a última vez que vi a Haruno no terraço não tínhamos qualquer tipo de comunicação. Nenhuma mensagem de texto, nenhum esbarro nos corredores, ou um mero telefonema. Tenten havia me falado que ela estaria demasiada ocupada devido ao festival. Eu mesmo a tinha procurado em sua sala e me disseram a mesma coisa.

Decidi não atormentá-la com telefonemas já que estaria exausta e também por que eu tinha me mantido ocupado quase da mesma maneira. Desde o desaparecimento de Kabuto, eu tinha decidido investigar Hidan. Estava há uma semana frequentando a mesma livraria, enquanto ele entrava e saía de seu apartamento no subúrbio de Nakano. Frequentemente ele não dormia em casa, e passava longas horas fora. Nos últimos dois dias, por exemplo, ele simplesmente tinha desaparecido do mapa.

-… se Gaara realmente quiser, basta ele ir atrás. - escutei meu nome e minha atenção voltou a conversa - E se ela se sentir insegura depois dele não fazer nada? Ai eu quero ver se vai dar certo.

Insegura? De que maneira? Sakura poderia ser qualquer coisa, mas nunca realmente insegura. Coloquei minha xícara na mesa e finalmente Temari percebeu que eu ainda estava ali.

- Não concorda comigo Gaara?

- E você está perguntando isso pra ele? - Kankurou não esperou minha resposta e aparentemente nem da minha irmã - Ele nem sorriu para mim quando eu fiz 20 anos. Sem ofensa Gaara, já estamos acostumado.

Não estava entendendo o que ele queria dizer com isso.

- E ai que está! Como ela não vai se sentir insegura, sendo que ele não demonstra nada? - ela deu uma pausa e voltou-se para mim, sua expressão realmente séria. - Gaara, se você realmente quer resolver esse problema, você tem que demonstrar que gosta dela.

E eu realmente não sei como aquela conversar foi chegar naquele ponto.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Colégio Kitagawa as 17h16min, dois dias depois.<strong>

Agradeci mentalmente quando a dupla de representes sumiu na esquina do corredor. Me permiti suspirar alto enquanto entrava em uma das diversas salas vazias de Kitagawa. Em pensar que daqui uma semana esse lugar vai virar um inferno com enfeites coloridos e alunos fantasiados. O festival estava se aproximando e aparentemente todos tinham algum motivo para me procurar.

Sentei-me na cadeira do professor, e abaixei a cabeça encostando a testa na mesa. Eu só queria um dia de tranquilidade já que os dias, sem exceção, estão uma droga. O festival, Kabuto desaparecido, Gaara e essas malditas incertezas... E o pior de tudo é que eu só posso esperar.

O sociopata funcional como se lesse minha mente desapareceu da minha vida. Tudo bem... Eu tenho bastante culpa nisso, já que eu decidi me manter bastante ocupada com o festival, deixando a informações de Hidan em suas mãos. Não que eu não estivesse interessada em conseguir essas informações, entretanto, eu realmente estava sem tempo, e além disso, Gaara parecia ser muito mais prático nesse sentido. E assim, eu simplesmente aproveitei essa oportunidade para manter certa distante dele.

Finalmente uma semana onde eu não tinha que frequentemente ficar me questionando sobre suas intenções, vontades, ou interpretar suas emoções enquanto eu usava sua cara de concreto como referência. Algo que, diga-se de passagem, era bastante ineficiente.

De certa maneira, eu me sentia mais tranquila longe dele do que perto. Não que eu não quisesse... É só que tudo anda tão complicado que eu tenho fugido ao máximo de mais complicações. E, além disso, cansei de me sentir tão insegura. Se Gaara realmente quisesse me ver da mesma maneira que eu, ele já teria me procurado.

Virei o rosto encostando minha bochecha esquerda na mesa. O céu alaranjado indicava que já deveria ser umas 17hs e que eu logo, logo, enfrentaria o horário de rush. Droga. Não quero pensar nisso... Virei o rosto em direção contrária, como se deixar de ver o céu me impedisse de pensar em mais problemas...

Gaara.

Levantei imediatamente e nem consegui disfarçar os olhos arregalados quando o vi entrar pela a porta. Ficamos um segundo nos encarando, a expressão dele suave, mas as ralas sobrancelhas indicavam também sua surpresa.

Droga. Agora que estou diante dele, eu percebo o quanto eu realmente queria vê-lo.

- Gaara. - consegui finalmente formular qualquer coisa, mas saiu de maneira tão débil que me amaldiçoei mentalmente.

- Minha turma está com algumas dúvidas. - ele olhou rapidamente para baixo enquanto dizia. Em seguida, seguiu em minha direção.

Ele estava me procurando por causa do festival? Impossível.

- Sobre o quê? - tentei. Ele demorou um pouco para responder. Olhou novamente para baixo. Percebi que ele estava mentindo... E se eu conseguia visualizar isso, era por que ele estava, no mínimo... Nervoso?

- Algo sobre o tema... Se precisamos realmente seguir corretamente a Batalha em Nagasaki no Período Edo.

- Não, não precisam. - respondi, minhas voz um tom mais baixo.

Droga... era realmente tão estranho vê-lo agora. Ele manteve-se em silêncio e eu me perguntei, já ansiosa, se depois disso ele iria embora. Se eu realmente não quisesse que ele fosse, eu tinha que manter essa conversa.

- E as pesquisas sobre Hidan?

- Ele não volta para casa já vai fazer quatro dias.

- Será que ele viajou?

- Bem provável. Poderíamos entrar lá, já verifiquei que o porteiro é bastante negligente. Além disso, as escadas não têm câmera, então não estaríamos sendo vigiados.

Eu tentei um sorriso, mas tenho certeza que ele percebeu que se tratava apenas de uma tentativa.

- Nessa semana estou ocupada, mas arranjarei um tempo.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, e senti, que de alguma maneira, ele estava um pouco decepcionado.

- Certo. - me respondeu, em seguida deu as costas como se estivesse indo embora. Não pensei muito.

- Gaara.

Sua mão sobre a porta parou e ele se virou. Quando menos percebi, eu já estava de pé. Caramba, até meu próprio corpo está me dizendo para eu tomar um atitude.

- Você não veio aqui devido ao festival.

Ele piscou antes de responder.

- Não. Eu só queria vê-la.

Sua voz soou suave e distante. Meu coração começou a bater muito rápido de maneira que eu podia sentir a pressão nos ouvidos.

- Eu... - só percebi que eu começava a falar quando escutei minha própria voz. Suspirei. - Eu também queria vê-lo. - confessei, pareceu-me, que nessa confissão, eu retirava uns trinta quilos das minhas costa.

- Você sumiu. - ele disse por fim. Tinha uma expressão emburrada na cara. Algo que nunca tinha visto antes.

- Desculpa, estive ocupada.

- Três alunos me disseram isso.

- Mas eu realmente estava, juro. - murmurei, minhas voz quase em falsete. Ele não reagiu ao meu pseudo-juramente, apenas parecia afundado nos próprios resmungos.

- Nem respondeu minhas mensagens. - reclamou e em seguida bagunçou os cabelos. Aquilo me provocou um sorriso, pois obviamente ele estava me dizendo que estava tão chateado quanto eu com aquela situação.

- Gaara, já pedi desculpas.

Então eu sorri, um sorriso sincero de maneira que não fiz durante toda aquela semana. Ele piscou e me encarou como se estivesse absorto com alguma coisa, me lembrei vagamente da maneira como ele olhava na escadaria e então minhas bochechas coraram.

Droga, quando eu irei para de me comportar como uma adolescente na frente dele?

Senti-me repentinamente muito nervosa. Peguei minha bolsa na mesa quebrando aquele clima constrangedor, e quanto já estava próximo dele, bem em frente a porta murmurei:

- Vamos indo?

Estava fugindo, eu sei. Mas repentinamente parecia tudo mais fácil assim, seguir com meus passos por aquele longo corredor, chegar até metro, e encarar o horário de pico até encontrar a tranquilidade da minha cama.

Gaara, no entanto, aparentemente não queria que eu fizesse isso. Quando passei ao seu lado, senti sua mão segurando meu braço, da mesma maneira que ele fazia quando nos conhecemos. Senti os pelo da minha nuca se erriçarem.

- Haruno. - sua voz soou baixa e levemente rouca. Algo bem característico dele, que eu já deveria estar me acostumando, mas que sempre me deixava naquele estado de ansiedade incontida. - Não fuja.

Arregalei meus olhos. Eu não imaginava que o Sabaku se daria conta disso... Senti-me patética e ansiosa, aquela maldita mistura de sensações que tenho evitado.

- Qual é o problema? - ele me virou e encarei seus olhos verdes levemente irritados. - Você disse que não tinha problema.

- Não tem problema. - respondi imediatamente sem nem refletir em minhas palavras.

- Obviamente que tem, do contrário você não estaria fugindo. Eu fiz algo errado?

Fiquei sem palavras, sem coragem de mentir. Seria uma mentira estúpida demais. Ficamos um momento em silêncio e ele largou o meu braço, o vi puxar o ar com mais força e conter um suspiro. Ele parecia frustrado e confuso, como se fosse incapaz de se expressar.

Talvez ele realmente só não conseguisse. Como eu.

- Eu... Eu, só estou assustada, Gaara. - ele voltou-se para mim , seus olhos interrogativos. - Com o desaparecimento do Kabuto, as responsabilidades do festival... E... Você... - fitei o chão sem coragem de encará-lo. Em pensar que estou a ponto de verbalizar isso. - É tão difícil entendê-lo, eu estava até me acostumando, dizendo que era seu jeito, mas às vezes bate aquela... Sei lá, insegurança? – eu não sabia nem o que eu estava dizendo, mas eu já tinha apertado o botão de dane-se, então eu continuei – É impossível saber o que você quer, não saber por que você me beijou e …

- Foi você quem me beijou.

Aquelas palavras me travaram, e imediatamente o fitei.

- Não. - minha voz soou acusativa - _Você_ me beijou Gaara.

- Não, foi você, do nada já estávamos lá.

- Mas foi você quem começou.

- Haruno, eu só respondi.

- Então, você não gostou? - disse escandalizada. Ele estreitou as sobrancelhas.

- Gostei, você que parece que não gostou. - respondeu simples, sua expressão mais concreta como nunca esteve. Aquilo me irritou.

- É óbvio que eu gostei, sabe quanto tempo eu estava esperando por aquilo?

(...)

Não. Eu realmente não disse isso em voz alta. Eu poderia morrer agora sem resolver a Nuvem Vermelha que eu não me importaria. Gaara em compensação só está me fitando estático, as pupilas levemente dilatadas denunciando sua óbvia surpresa. Mas aquela reação só durou alguns segundos, até que sua expressão suavizou-se, e de uma maneira quase carinhosa - algo que eu definitivamente nunca vi em seu rosto - falou:

- Estou ficando cansado Haruno.

Como estávamos muito próximo ele só precisou inclinar-se um pouco para depositar um leve roçar de lábios nos meus. Só para em seguida ele entreabrir minimamente a boca e beijar meu lábio inferior. Afastou-se vagamente, e aposto que foram um bilhão ou quem sabe só um segundo, até que ele sorriu, aquele puxar de lábios preguiçoso que raramente surgia na cara de concreto.

- Eu quis isso a semana toda. – disse, e se Gaara não estivesse bem diante de mim, eu nunca acreditaria que aquelas palavras saíram da sua boca. – Não vou esperar mais... - estava tão próximo de mim que o movimento de seus lábios e a pressão de sua respiração era como um roçar lábios, muito próximo de um beijo, mas muito longe do que veria a seguir. Suas grandes mãos seguraram o meu rosto, e com um mínimo de força me puxou para um beijo. Foi um movimento ansioso, curioso e deliberado.

Nos primeiro segundo eu fiquei estática sem saber como reagir, mas logo que suas mãos deslizaram até a minha nuca, eu já não estava pensando racionalmente. Por dentro era uma mistura insana de sensações que eu não sabia dizer se eram incômodas ou deliciosas. Só importava que eu, em um impulso quase instintivo, levei minhas mãos até o seu peito, agarrando a blusa branca do colégio, o puxando como se eu pudesse demonstrar toda a falta que eu sentia naquele movimento.

E minha saudade ficou tão óbvia que chegava a ser ridícula.

Ele levou as mãos dele até as minhas costas rodeando-me, de maneira que fiquei nas pontas dos pés e me desequilibrei. Demos um passo para trás e interrompemos o beijo somente por um segundo. Tempo suficiente para trocarmos um rápido olhar, permitindo-me ver êxtase e ansiedade estampado neles. Entretanto, ele não me permitiu pensar em mais nada, pois se inclinou novamente e voltou a me beijar.

Era quase sufocante, mas sufocante de uma maneira deliciosa, como se sentir falta de ar fosse extasiante... Percebi minhas costas encostando-se à porta de correr da sala, e as mãos dele deslizarem por minha cintura sobre o tecido do uniforme, de maneira que lhe dava total liberdade de me puxar possessivamente até ele. Nesse movimento o senti morder meu lábio inferior, e soltar um leve arfar mais alto, me provocando um baixo gemido que eu não sabia como havia saído de minha boca. Beijou de leve o canto da minha boca, em seguida a curva do meu rosto até que eu levei minhas mãos até os seus cabelos, afundando meus dedos entre suas têmporas, esperando que assim ele me olhasse.

Eu queria vê-lo, fitá-lo, como se naquele ato eu pudesse compartilhar alguma espécie de intimidade.

Ele levantou o rosto, afastando-se levemente, mas ainda muito próximo de mim. Pude ver seus olhos verdes-água levemente em degrade, as pupilas tão mínimas que eram apenas um pontinho mínimo. Estavam nebulosos, numa espécie de saudades e ansiedade... Somente agora eu estava entendendo a intensidade e a veracidade de suas palavras.

Me permiti um discreto sorriso, enquanto nossos rosto continuavam tão próximos que eu podia sentir seu hálito acariciando minha pele.

- Não suma de novo, certo? - seu pedido soou rouco e baixo, e eu, em resposta, sorri concordando levemente com a cabeça.

- Mas foi você que me beijou primeiro.

- Esse sim, o outro não.

Então eu ri.

- Tudo bem Sabaku, eu me responsabilizo pelo primeiro beijo, mas nos dois sabemos que não é verdade.

- Não irei discutir com você Haruno. - ele se afastou de mim, mas eu sabia que ele não estava bravo. Ele abaixou para pegar minha bolsa e me entregou. Até então eu não tinha percebido de tê-la deixado cair no chão.

Nos encaramos. Havia, claro, aquela pontinha de constrangimento, mas nada que não deixasse minhas bochechas mais vermelhas do que estavam. Conclui que ainda não tinha uma resposta do significado, mas que com certeza não era qualquer um. Peguei a bolsa de sua mão e soltei um sorriso. Ele disse algo como me deixar em casa, e eu soube que não tocaríamos naquele assunto. Saímos dali e decidi não me importar mais com aquilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo grande para compensar o outro que foi menor. E bom, Temari sempre me serviu para esclarecer os pensamentos do Gaara, gerar duvidas na cabeça do sociopata funcional até que ele chegasse em uma resposta. Acabou que Kankurou, mesmo com jeito cretino dele de ser, também o ajudou e finalmente nossa sociopata funcional tomou uma atitude. Gaara, seu lindo, me mande também esse sorriso preguiçoso. <strong>

**Mas enfim, confesso que esse capítulo foi mais romance do que tudo, mas aconteceu mais algumas coisitas. Kabuto-sensei, Hinatinha saindo do colégio e o jeito superprotetor do nosso Hyuuga cabeludo que está cheio das desconfianças. **

**Desculpa pelos erros de português que aposto que foram muitos, minha beta está um tempo indisponível e até ela voltar – se ela voltar, espero que sim! – tentarei ser mais atenta a correção, mas aposto que não saíra de maneira tão efetiva como gostaria. **

**Próximo capítulo em dez dias também. Mas não é por que é em dez dias que você não deve comentar viu u.u … Os comentários caíram e minha média que estava quase chegando em seis estagnou minha gente. Depois desse capítulo espero chegar nos 150 comentários! **

**Irei responder os comentários do decorrer dessa semana, de qualquer forma muito obrigada pelo o apoio, suas e seus lindos ;)**

**Beijos de Uva**

**Oul K.Z **


	28. Caderneta

N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

**Caderneta**

* * *

><p><em>23 de novembro de 2007<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Colégio Kitagawa às 12h35min<strong>

O sinal tocou. Alonguei meus braços e soltei um longo bocejo. Me sentia exausta, os músculos do corpo ainda adormecidos, talvez apenas mais animada que o Gaara em um parque de diversão. Sorri involuntariamente imaginando essa cena no mínimo estranha...

- Parece de bom humor, Sakura-chan.

Me virei e encarei Hyuuga Hinata. Estreitei as sobrancelhas sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava desacompanhada, apenas com uma expressão gentil e melancólica no rosto, e um papel em mãos. Me lembrei de Neji e seu pedido, mas principalmente da nossa conversa como um todo.

- Olá Hinata-chan. - eu pisquei algumas vezes sem vontade de esconder minha curiosidade - Estou meio surpresa.

- Nota-se. - ela comentou ainda sorrindo. - Neji me disse que havia lhe contado sobre minha saída.

- Ele não teve muitas opções. - me referia ao pedido dele em relação à declaração Hyuuga sobre sua saída. - Mas não que eu ache ruim, óbvio, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Consegui convencer meus parentes de ficar até o festival. Me senti muito mal depois de ter saído da coordenação. Mesmo os professores e você sendo tão compressivos.

Sua voz soou calma e gentil. Naquele momento percebi o quanto a Hyuuga era educada e contida, de uma maneira que quase assemelhava a falsidade, como se tivesse se preparado para aquilo durante muito tempo. Não que eu realmente a julgasse por isso, longe disso na verdade. Apenas me perguntava por que ela parecia não ter opção, e principalmente por que ela só se alterava de verdade quando se tratava do Uzumaki.

Eram muito claras para mim as proporções do sentimento dela por Naruto. O que talvez explicasse os sérios receios do mesmo por ela.

- Ah, aquilo não foi nada. Depois de um momento de luto... É compreensivo.

Não quis dizer "depois de ter terminado com o namorado também, provavelmente se afundando em chocolate e músicas tristes...", pois seria muito maldoso e provavelmente ela nem entenderia se tratar de uma brincadeira.

- Obrigada. - ela deu uma pausa - Na realidade eu gostaria de agradecê-la, por ter me recebido em sua casa, ter tentado me animar. Não tive oportunidade antes de dizê-lo, por isso obrigada.

Seu pedido soava de uma maneira doce. Entretanto, não sei dizer por que, aquilo realmente me preocupou.

- Que isso Hinata-chan. - eu tentei um largo sorriso, e agradeci mentalmente por ele não ter denunciado minha preocupação. - Quando você precisar estamos sempre aqui.

Ela sorriu. Mas foi um sorriso melancólico. Ela direcionou seus olhos depois pra janela e vi seus orbes violetas nublares por um breve segundo, depois abaixou o olhar e sem me fitar continuou a falar.

- Você anda tão ocupada, não é?

Me levantei, ignorando sua pergunta por um segundo.

- Ah só um pouco, algumas coisas tem que ser feita, não é? - respondi. A mesma resposta padrão quando faziam aquele gênero de comentário banal. Recolhi minha bolsa, ficando em direção a janela, e então os vi. Gaara, Rock Lee e Naruto. Os três reunidos próximos a uma máquina de refrigerantes.

Senti o estômago esquentar. Para disfarçar voltei-me para Hinata com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Seus estavam olhos nublados. A boca carnuda em uma linha reta. Parecia sem vida.

Senti um incômodo no alto do pulmão. Eu nunca havia parado para observar a Hyuuga de verdade, pelo menos não até a conversa com Naruto e o pedido de Neji. E agora ela estava ali, diante de mim, sem aquele nervosismo tão freqüente, a timidez. Um aspecto tão tranqüilo. E ao mesmo tempo tão perturbador.

Precisava falar alguma coisa. Por que, ou o quê...

- Hinata-chan. - ela voltou-se lentamente em minha direção. - Eu sei que não está tudo bem, mas existem pessoas que se preocupam contigo. Talvez não da mesma maneira com qual você se preocupa com elas. E... Talvez... Como posso falar... Isso soa bastante egoísta, mas as pessoas são de qualquer forma diferentes, elas não podem te entender completamente, muito menos direcionar sua vida... Isso depende mais de você do que de qualquer outra pessoa ou força no mundo.

Ficamos um longo segundo em silêncio. Em seu rosto, apenas os olhos lilás bem abertos e os lábios entreabertos. As mãos estavam sobre o seio, indicando sua tentativa inconsciente de se proteger. Em seguida ela abaixou lentamente o olhar e murmurou de maneira que quase não escutei...

- E eu tentei de verdade, tudo que eu deveria ter feito... Mas o tempo já está acabando.

- Hina... - ela não me permitiu terminar o seu nome, pois já tinha feito uma reverência educada e ido embora.

Primeiro pensamento foi segui-la, mas logo que coloquei a minha bolsa no ombro, duas garotas surgiram na minha frente.

Droga de maldito festival.

- Sakura-san, nós somos do 2º ano...

Elas queriam algo relacionado à estética da sala, especificamente autorização para colocar uma espada samurai... Deus, como as pessoas perdem tempo com coisas tão óbvias?

- Infelizmente não é possível... - comecei um longo discurso a respeito da segurança dos visitantes e mais algumas bobagens acadêmicas em relação a ética e moral escolar. Fiquei feliz, pois elas entenderam rapidamente e foram embora. Não demorei nem dois segundo para sair da sala, seguir pelo corredor e ver pela longa janela de vidro Hinata no pátio e Neji do seu lado. O Hyuuga mais velho concordou com a cabeça e recolheu a bolsa da prima, em seguida foram para os portões. Me senti brevemente aliviada, pois ela não se encontrava sozinha e com certeza o próprio primo seria capaz de acalmá-la.

Mas a preocupação não passou, pois eu sabia que aquilo não assegurava nada. O que ela disse martelava em minha cabeça

"Mas o tempo já está acabando"

E eu sabia que a única pessoa que poderia fazer alguma coisa não era eu. Precisava falar urgentemente com Naruto. Desci a escadaria, até o segundo andar, meus passos tão rápidos que quase esbarrei com uma aluna do segundo ano. Quando já estava no último degrau, na esperança que Naruto não tivesse saído, senti meu braço ser puxado em um movimento suave.

Dois olhos verdes de ressaca me fitando, os cabelos vermelhos incrivelmente bagunçados, exatamente da maneira que eu achava mais bonito.

- Gaara... - minha voz soou débil e eu me senti ridícula.

- Ocupada? - sua voz soou também bem baixinha, e uma das suas mãos deslizou pelo meu braço provocando um arrepio.

- Um pouco... - sua mão outrora deslizando sobre meu braço segurou minha mão e nossos dedos se entrelaçaram. Droga. Como eu gosto disso. - Eu... Tenho que achar o Naruto.

-Isso não vai ser um problema, ele estava te procurando. Ele a viu junto com a Hyuuga. - ele deu uma pausa enquanto me fitava, seus olhos verdes fixos em mim. Senti aquela agradável sensação quando sabemos que alguém nos olha com afeto. - Estava pensando que poderíamos ir resolver o assunto do Hidan hoje, já faz bastante tempo que ele não volta para casa.

- Eu tentarei resolver as coisas cedo hoje e qualquer coisa eu te ligo.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e ficamos assim sem dizer nada, apenas com o pequeno contato entre nossas mãos. Encontrávamos próximos a uma parede onde dificilmente alguém perceberia e por isso não me incomodei.

- O que Naruto queria comigo?

- Eu não sei, estávamos... Ou melhor, Rock Lee e ele estavam conversando bobagens, quando eles as viram no andar de cima. - ele levantou uma sobrancelha e percebi que estava se questionando a respeito de algo. - O Uzumaki estava estranho, de repente ficou triste e supus que fosse pela Hyuuga.

- Isso não me parece estranho, eu já te falei da situação dos dois. Talvez o Uzumaki tenha terminado com Hinata, mas isso não significa que ele não gosta dela.

Ele soltou um murmurinho com a boca e logo soube que ele estava maquinando algo em sua cabeça.

- Se ele gosta dela, deveria ficar simplesmente com ela.

Eu não contive um sorriso. Às vezes Gaara parecia uma criança sem qualquer discernimento social, ele percebia as coisas, mais especificamente os gestos, o que diziam e de que maneira diziam, mas raramente entendia o que estava por trás daqueles comportamentos.

- Não é tão simples assim. – respondi ainda sorrindo e ele inclinou o rosto levemente de maneira desconfiada. - Não estou rindo de você, só achei engraçado que você seja sempre tão objetivo com essas coisas.

- Essas coisas...?

- É Sabaku. - fingi impaciência como se estivesse lidando com uma criança - Emoções, intenções, sentimentos.

- Mas deveria ser assim. Eu gosto de você e quero ficar com você.

Meu sorriso morreu gradualmente enquanto minhas bochechas eram tingidas de vermelho. Gaara seria sempre um sociopata funcional, e nunca se daria conta que as palavras dele tinham efeito sobre os outros... Principalmente em mim.

- Er... - eu tentei lhe dá uma resposta a altura, mas quando eu vi que ele tinha um sorriso bem discreto nos lábios, aquele puxar imperceptível no canto da boca, eu decidi que eu não estava apta naquelas circunstâncias.

- Você descobriu algo sobre Kabuto-sensei?

Agradeci mentalmente por ele ter mudado de assunto.

- Não muito, apenas o que Shizune-san tinha a me dizer. Que ele se formou em Tóquio, mas que como não era daqui decidiu fazer uma pós-graduação no exterior.

- O que ele estava fazendo aqui, dando aula para um monte de estudantes de ensino médio?

- Me questionei isso também, ela simplesmente me falou que o visto dele estava com problemas, que ele só conseguia emprego de professor substituto e que de qualquer forma ele não pretendia ficar em Tóquio por muito tempo. O interesse dele mesmo era pesquisa, e trabalhava com ervas medicinais.

- Então minha suposição sobre o ópio era correta. - ele declarou, sem qualquer orgulho na voz.

- Provavelmente sim, o que eu me questiono é como a Yamanaka conseguiu incriminá-lo desta maneira.

- Ainda tem a questão do Naruto com ele. Não acha estranho?

Eu não lhe dei uma resposta, apenas me permiti pensar sobre um segundo. Ino e Naruto tinham se encontrado poucos dias antes do Kabuto-sensei ter desaparecido, logo depois veios essa história do ópio, que me pareceu sem fundamento, vendo que possivelmente só se tratava de uma pesquisa.

Não fazia sentido.

- Acho que precisamos conversar logo com a Yamanaka. - Gaara declarou por fim, como se lesse meu pensamento. - Tentar descobrir por que ela incriminou o Kabuto-sensei pelo porte de drogas.

Me pareceu uma boa ideia, mas talvez fosse melhor abordar outra pessoa.

- Tentarei falar com Sai, eu me dou melhor com ele. E duvido que a Yamanaka lhe diga qualquer coisa.

Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça. Com aquele movimento percebi que sua mão ainda estava na minha e me perguntei quando eu começaria a me acostumar com tudo aquilo. Mas aquele toque de repente me pareceu insuficiente. Queria tocar os seus cabelos, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo...

Ele levantou sua mão livre e tocou minha bochecha, em seguida a retirou rapidamente como se sentisse fazendo algo errado. Acho que eu não era a única a desejar a mesma coisa. Disfarcei minha expressão de surpresa, que não havia notado até então, com um sorriso.

- Vamos resolver essa história do Hidan hoje. - declarei por fim.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Livraria em Nakano às 17h33min<strong>

Quando enfim cheguei à livraria, vi a Haruno elegantemente sentada no espaço destinado a uma espécie de cybercafé. Já estava com as unhas batendo contra a mesa redonda. Obviamente a Haruno era muito impaciente, ou simplesmente estivesse ansiosa de mais para se expor ao perigo. Eu já deveria estar habituado a isso, mas a situação de agora era ainda pior do que qualquer outra que já estivéssemos nos enfiado. Invadir um necrotério, a casa de uma suposta assassina, ou fazer perguntas inconvenientes a um traficante, não se comparava em nada em invadir a casa daquele cara.

Ou talvez eu só estivesse mais precavido devido a tudo que aconteceu nas últimas semanas.

Antes de me aproximar me permiti analisar a Haruno por um momento, tinha uma expressão suave no rosto, mesmo que as unhas batucando indicassem o contrário. Ela vestia uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa social pomposa e um blazer formal, mas feminino. Nos pés tinha uma sandália de salto alto. Aquelas coisas que apenas uma mulher trabalhando em uma grande empresa usaria. Ela estava bonita, principalmente com os cabelos preso em um coque bagunçado, algo que ela dizia estar na moda entre as universitárias... No entanto, não combinava com ela.

- Gaara. - ela exclamou quando me viu, obviamente afetada pelo meu atraso. - Por que você demorou?

- Por que eu sou seu cliente, lembra-se?

Ela soltou um discreto sorriso como se divertisse com aquele comentário. E obviamente ela estava se divertindo em se disfarçar de agente imobiliária.

- Sente-se, vamos conversar sobre suas ótimas opções Sabaku-san.

Eu quase esbocei um sorriso com sua brincadeira, mas me limitei a sentar a sua frente apoiando uma perna sobre a outra. Eu, ao contrário dela, não estava muito diferente, apenas uma calça jeans escura, enquanto o sobretudo abotoado escondia quase tudo.

- Agora devemos fingir que você está interessado nessa papelada. Eu irei esboçar um sorriso muito empolgado e nós iremos finalmente ao que interessa.

A livraria onde nos encontrávamos ficava em uma esquina, bem próxima ao apartamento de Hidan no outro lado do cruzamento. Como Nakano era um bairro particularmente movimentado, era muito fácil passar despercebidos, ainda mais quando se tratava apenas de duas pessoas, supostamente interessadas no apartamento disponível no segundo andar do prédio.

Demoramos mais um pouco, pois queria evitar me encontrar com Hidan no caminho. E também alguma agente imobiliária, já que nós dois fingiríamos estar vinculados com o assunto.

- Podemos ir?

Ela perguntou e poucos minutos depois estávamos diante do prédio, Haruno com o cartão da imobiliária em mãos.

- Boa tarde. - Haruno chamou simpaticamente o guarda, que, diferente da maioria, a atendeu da mesma maneira. - desculpa incomodá-lo, mas estávamos desejando ver o apartamento disponível no segundo andar.

Ela tinha aquele sorriso ofuscante de vendedor de loja.

- Estou sem a chave... E não fui avisado de nada.

- Ah, na realidade é por que não avisamos que viríamos, o senhor Sabaku decidiu visitar o apartamento de última hora.

- Ah, mas...

- Eu estou com a chave. - ela ergueu um molho de chaves. Aposto que ela estava improvisando. - Não precisa se preocupar, e juro que será rapidinho.

O guarda estava relutante, mas depois que eu soltei um suspiro impaciente, ele pareceu se compadecer da Haruno e deixou que entrássemos.

- Não se preocupe em nos levar, eu sei perfeitamente bem aonde é.

Seguimos pelo hall. Enquanto esperávamos o elevador, eu verifiquei pelo canto dos olhos o local; não havia câmeras e, assim como a maioria dos prédios residenciais de Tóquio, poucas pessoas circulavam. Entramos no elevador e subimos até o andar do apartamento vazio, apenas para o guarda não suspeitar de nada. Uma música antiga e enjoativa começou a tocar.

- Sempre achei essas músicas perturbadoras.

- O mais complicado já foi. - eu declarei por fim, suspeitando que ela estivesse ansiosa. - Agora que já estamos aqui, só temos que saber como iremos entrar.

- Você não tinha pensado nisso ainda? - ela indagou se virando para mim.

- Não, normalmente sempre dá certo. Qualquer coisa nós roubamos do guarda, talvez ele tenha uma cópia.

Ela piscou e balançou a cabeça. Depois sorriu para mim. Nenhuma covinha no rosto e os olhos verdes brilhando. Não pensei muito, por que eu já estava muito cansado de pensar. Tirei minhas mãos do bolso do casaco e levei até o seu rosto acariciando a sua bochecha.

Foi rápido, pois não demoramos muito para chegar ao andar desejado.

- Espero que um dia eu me acostume com isso.

- Teremos muito tempo. - respondi enquanto ajeitava uma mecha do seu cabelo; ela sorriu abertamente e eu senti que era especialmente pelo que eu tinha lhe dito. Seguimos então para escadaria aonde iríamos até o andar desejado, no caso o quinto. Deparamos-nos com um curto corredor, com quatro portas e em questão de segundos já estávamos diante da que procurávamos

Em um movimento esperançoso Haruno girou a maçaneta e para nossa surpresa ela estava aberta.

Aquilo era estranho. O rápido olhar que trocamos indicou que nos dois achávamos o mesmo.

Eu dei o primeiro passo antes que ela fizesse, se houvesse algo suspeito eu queria se o primeiro a ver. No entanto, apenas me deparei com uma ampla sala, comum a qualquer tipo de apartamento, de paredes claras, bem decorada e de móveis escuros. Observei o teto e tentei sentir se havia algum cheiro esquisito, mas não havia nada de peculiar. Entramos pela sala, no hall tinha um aparador e sobre ele um incenso apagado, sujando a mobília. Não havia qualquer rastro do seu cheiro e por isso supus que ele já estaria ali pelo menos até ontem.

- Está tudo bem tranqüilo. - ela comentou, a voz baixa. Passou por mim e deu uma olhada melhor pelo interior. Vimos que no longo corredor que surgia da sala havia três portas. A nossa esquerda estava a cozinha, limpa e organizada. - O que estamos procurando?

- Algo que envolva a Nuvem Vermelha.

- Muito específico não acha? - ela se aproximou de algumas prateleiras ao longo de uma parede. - Tudo tão organizado, você acha que a polícia vasculhou tudo que há aqui?

- Provavelmente e suspeito que, assim como a gente, eles sabiam o que estavam procurando.

- Isso nos tira grande oportunidade de achar alguma coisa não acha?

- Sim... Mas tínhamos que tentar não acha?

Ela me fitou entre os ombros com um sorriso de lábios no rosto. Sabia que viria algum comentário irônico.

- Ultimamente você tem sido bastante positivo. Antes agia sempre tão friamente.

Isso era verdade.

- Eu sei, espero que isso seja bom.

- Claro que é... - ela voltou-se pra frente de maneira que não pude ver sua expressão. - De qualquer forma, se ele queria esconder alguma coisa, provavelmente o guardou em suas coisas não acha?

Eu concordei com a cabeça, mas ela já estava indo em direção ao corredor até a última porta, que provavelmente seria o quarto. Haruno estava a alguns passos a minha frente, de maneira que ela foi a primeira a girar a maçaneta e se deparar com o que tinha ali dentro. Ela ficou estática por um instante e eu logo soube que havia algo estranho.

Aproximei-me e logo descobri do que se tratava, o quarto estava uma bagunça, os lençóis no chão, a mesa de canto derrubada e próxima a ela um abajur ainda ligado. No outro canto do quarto tinha uma porta fechada, e na outra o armário escancarado e revirado.

- O que você acha o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou. Percebi que ela não estava assustada, mas aparentemente contendo a euforia.

- Parece que alguém lutou aqui.

Haruno não disse nada quanto a minha observação, apenas andou de maneira cautelosa até o armário. Havia diversas roupas no chão, livros e objetos pessoais; alem disso duas caixas de madeiras, uma delas ainda intacta com diversos livros e a outra de cabeça pra baixo nos indicando que os livros em torno dela provavelmente eram guardados ali.

- Acho que alguém estava procurando alguma coisa por aqui, e Hidan o surpreendeu...

- E eles se agrediram. - conclui o pensamento dela - faz sentido.

- Será que ele achou o que ele queria? - ela indagou obviamente empolgada, agachou-se e pôs a vasculhar uma caixa revirada. Tinha diversos livros no chão indicando que ela tinha sido o alvo do suposto invasor. - Veja... - ela me indicou a caixa de madeira. - Acho que o invasor descobriu um fundo falso.

- Fundo falso?

- Sim, veja. - ela me deu espaço para pegar a caixa e vi que era bastante pesada. A madeira obviamente poderia ser a culpada do peso, mas eu nunca vi nenhum sentido em fazer uma caixa tão pesada, simplesmente não era funcional.

- Verifica o fundo dela.

Tentei de diversas maneiras achar o tal fundo falso, mas nada havia ali para ser descoberto. Parecia que a única maneira de descobrir era a quebrando.

Me levantei.

- O que você vai fazer? - Sakura me perguntou.

- Quebrá-la. - levantei a perna e antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa pisei fortemente contra o fundo. O som foi alto, mas nada que não fosse abafado pelas ruas movimentadas de Nakano; o meu pé ficou afundado nos poucos destroços e logo que tirei percebi que realmente existiam dois fundos de madeira. E, além disso, uma pequena caderneta.

Agradeci mentalmente pelo meu coturno.

Não dizemos nada enquanto fitávamos a caderneta. Era grossa, de capa dura e relativamente pesada.

- Era isso que procurava? Será que tem os contatos Yakuzas nessa agenda? - a senti sorrir ao meu lado.

- Creio que não.

Virei a primeira página em branco e me deparei com a foto de uma garota. Estava cuidadosamente colada contra a folha, enquanto em baixo se lia duas datas escrita em uma letra elegante. Passei a segunda e nos deparamos com uma segunda foto de uma garota distinta e logo em baixo outra data. Nas outras não foi diferente, eram todas do sexo feminino, algumas parecendo alunas no fundamental e outras já eram mulheres adultas. O peculiar era que havia datas futuras, e nenhuma delas seguia um padrão.

- O que você acha que são essas datas? Não parece ser a idade...

Haruno comentou. Ela estava certa, pois aparentemente o espaço de tempo entre uma data e outra não passava de 10 anos, algumas delas até mesmo um curto intervalo de três anos.

- Você acha que... Gaara... - ela deu uma pausa e eu pude sentir sua tensão. - Suicídio. Essas garotas fazem parte do grupo suicida.

Ela tomou a caderneta de minhas mãos e rapidamente seguiu até as últimas páginas ocupadas - pois existiam algumas ainda em branco. Analisou rapidamente vários rostos femininos até que parou em uma e me mostrou. Uma colegial, não era exatamente bonita, tinha o rosto demasiado largo e olhos miúdos... Me lembrei rapidamente da garota.

- Naquele dia, quando fomos ao enterro do Kiba e eu te chamei para um café... - Haruno concordou com a cabeça - Ela recebeu a carta do Hidan não é?

- Sim. É uma pena que não tenha o nome dela.

- Procure a Hiromi.

Ela verificou algumas fotos, até que no meio achou o rosto de Hiromi Uehara. Logo embaixo estava a data 12 - 03 - 2002 e em seguida 04 - 10 - 2007. A caderneta na mão de Sakura tremeu, eu rapidamente a fitei e puder encarar seus lhos verdes arregalados e vibrados. Ela deixou cair a caderneta em seu colo em logo em seguida segurou minha mão.

- O que foi Haruno? - perguntei preocupado.

- Hiromi cometeu suicídio nessa data... São as datas do suicídio de cada uma.

Então era aquilo. Segurei fortemente sua mão, esperando que isso a acalmasse pelo menos um pouco.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim, tenho. Hiromi cometeu suicídio, não teria como ela ter sido assassinada sobre custódia da polícia não acha?

Concordei com a cabeça, pois fazia total sentido o que ela dizia. Aquilo significava que realmente Hidan estava ligada com o grupo suicida, e conseqüentemente com a morte de Hiromi. O que ainda não era claro era o significado da primeira data... Ou talvez...

- Algo como um pacto. A primeira data pode ser a data em que a garota se juntou ao grupo. Veja - peguei a caderneta - Hiromi começou a se comportar estranha por meados de 2002, quando era aluna da faculdade, certo? Ela também foi investigada na época, e se eu estiver certo, logo após se juntar ao grupo.

Sakura concordou comigo enquanto me encarava. Vi que ela ainda estava levemente alterada por aquela conclusão, pois tinhas as pupilas dilatas e sua mão firme na minha.

- Então realmente existe um grupo suicida... - ela sussurrou e abaixou o olhar, pensativa. Percebi que não estava assustada, apenas intrigada e provavelmente em meio de um dilema moral, entre se sentir extasiada ou não com aquilo. Me aproximei, levando uma de minhas mãos até seu cabelo e a fiz me encarar.

- Não pense muito nisso, agora sabemos que Hidan está vinculado com tudo isso, e que ele tinha um controle sobre as datas do suicídio. Não há nada que podemos fazer a respeito.

- Você acha que todas essas meninas irão cometer realmente suicídio? Isso é uma loucura.

- Talvez.

- E se a gente as procurar, ou informar a polícia...

- Não podemos envolver a polícia, não até a série de assassinatos acabar. Pois por mais que se trate de um grupo suicida, as mortes da Nuvem Vermelha não são diretamente ligadas ao grupo. O que suspeitamos é que o assassino faça parte do grupo... Todas essas meninas, você não acha que seria ainda pior envolvê-las no caso?

- Gaara, não podemos ficar aqui sem fazer nada.

Suspirei resignado.

- Tudo bem. Eu irei conversar com meu pai. Ele saberá o que fazer.

Ela levantou os lábios por um segundo e franziu a sobrancelhas, logo em seguida me abraçou. Senti seus braços em torno do meu pescoço enquanto o cheiro de erva doce invadia meu olfato. Uma de suas mãos afundou em meus cabelos próximos a nuca e vi que ela estava um pouco mais relaxada.

- Sempre quis tocar seu cabelo. - ela tentou uma risadinha, mas saiu como um suspiro. - Vou ficar bem.

Comentou e logo depois se afastou de mim. Voltou a me encarar e senti aquela vontade calada em seus olhos, rapidamente minha atenção foi parar em sua boca. Inclinei-me lentamente em sua direção, já me sentindo levemente ansioso. Quando já estava um milímetro de distância, de maneira que sentia sua respiração acariciar minha face, ela se levantou repentinamente.

- Gaara...

Haruno seguiu até a janela, agarrou algo que estava próximo ao parapeito e me mostrou. Um binóculo.

Não. Não acredito que... Segui rapidamente até a janela e verifiquei que dali ele poderia observar a livraria. Hidan sabia que eu o estava vigiando. E com certeza estava suspeitando de mim.

- Você acha que está em perigo?

- Não. Afinal sou filho do chefe de crimes hediondos.

E apesar do nosso compartilhado desinteresse, era a mais pura verdade. Pois, por mais estranho que Hidan fosse, ele não seria tão estúpido ao ponto de fazer qualquer coisa comigo.

- Sim, verdade. - disse, no entanto obviamente aquilo não a deixava menos preocupada. Em seguida foi até a cama onde recolheu a caderneta que provavelmente tinha caído de seu colo. Estava de costas para mim, de maneira que pude vê-la se agachar e subir lentamente... Aquelas roupas, mesmo sendo tão formal a deixava com a silueta mais marcada... Alem disso, na posição em que ela se encontrava me dava vontade de abraçá-la, beijá-la pelo pescoço ou mordicar a sua orelha, mesmo que fosse apenas para ouvi-la soltar aqueles suspiros...

- Gaara...

Seu chamado me acordou para realidade. No primeiro instante percebi que estava excitado, e no outro me dei conta que aquilo era extremamente inapropriado.

- Gaara...

No seu segundo chamado eu senti que tinha algo errado, pois ela estava estática, de costas para mim, sem fazer qualquer movimento.

Aproximei-me e vi que ela tinha os olhos vibrados em uma das fotos da caderneta.

Não demorei muito para vê-la. Era Hyuuga Hinata, e logo em baixo estava datado para daqui três semanas o seu suicídio.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Mil desculpas pelo o atraso, mas juro que não foi por negligencia, meu note quebrou e só pude corrigir o arquivo na casa da minha mãe. Mas enfim, aqui está o capítulo 28 e aposto que poucas pessoas ficaram surpresa com as descobertas desse capítulo haha' ai, eu sou tão óbvia às vezes. Pergunto-me também se alguém percebeu que já foram seis das sete vítimas, e mais uma coisa, caso alguém esteja perdido no enredo, só me avisar que eu dou uma resumida por e-mail do que tem rolado desde o capítulo 15 (já que nesse capítulo, na narrativa da Sakura, há uma síntese do que aconteceu anteriormente a ele). **

**Bom, a parte na casa do Hidan ainda não acabou e haverá algo chocante no próximo capítulo, cookie imaginário para quem adivinhar haha' **

**Agradeço pelos comentários do ultimo capítulo, foram muitos (super feliz :D) e ultrapassei minha meta de 150 comentários ! Irei respondê-los ao longo da semana ;)**

**Beijos de Hortelã **

**Oul K.Z **


	29. Contato

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29<strong>

**Contato**

* * *

><p><em><strong>23 de novembro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Centro de Nakano, às 18h31min.<strong>

Por alguma razão eu realmente não me sentia surpreso em ver a imagem de Hyuuga Hinata naquela caderneta. Por mais que eu nunca parasse para pensar nela, havia algo peculiar em sua personalidade - algo que, sendo bem sincero, não me passava além da impressão. A origem daquela suposição, no entanto, só ficou clara para mim agora, enquanto encarávamos em uma letra bem delineada a data do seu possível suicídio. No entanto, o que mais me preocupava no momento era a reação da Haruno.

- Haru...

- Então era isso. - ela sussurrou me interrompendo, os olhos fixos ainda na foto de Hinata. Ela ficou um momento em silêncio como se analisasse friamente a situação, no entanto, eu ali, bem ao seu lado, podia perceber que suas mãos tremiam levemente, e que sua pupila estava instável. Haruno tentava de verdade se manter calma e racional.

Eu preferi ficar em silêncio esperando sua reação. Não demorou muito, Haruno colocou a caderneta em sua bolsa e agarrou a sua alça seguindo em direção a porta. A princípio achei que estava indo em direção à saída do quarto, mas logo que ela deu os primeiros passos eu vi que era somente a porta do banheiro.

- Haruno... - eu chamei, pois sabia que ela não estava raciocinando. Acelerei meus passos e ergui minha mão para segurar sua mão que já girava a maçaneta.

Três segundo depois a bolsa da Haruno deslizava do seu braço caindo de encontro ao chão.

O que estaria diante da gente eu não esperava que ninguém visse em sua vida.

O primeiro detalhe que vi foi o rastro vermelho no chão seguindo até a banheira de porcelana. A luz fosca, ainda acesa, deixava os azulejos brancos com um aspecto doente principalmente devido ao contraste entre ele e o vermelho que seguia como uma trilha até o ponto onde tínhamos os olhos fixos. Não havia nenhum gênero de cheiro peculiar, apenas um fundo de lavanda e ferrugem - mas mesmo assim, naquele misto de casualidade e fatalidade, tudo parecia ainda mais perturbador. Quando escutei a respiração de Haruno mais rápida, segurei o seu braço, mas ela não reagiu. Sua face estava inexpressível, os olhos vibrados na banheira há alguns metros de distância. Foi então que, por fim, eu percebi o dedo de um pé no canto da banheira, indicando que havia alguém ali dentro.

- Haruno...

Ela não reagiu ao meu chamado, ela só seguiu rapidamente até a banheira se libertando do meu braço. A observei virar o rosto com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Droga... É o Hidan?

Não precisava de uma resposta. Era Hidan. Seu cadáver estava encolhido na estreita banheira, os cabelos brancos vermelhos de sangue cobriam sua face pálida, assim como toda a parte visível de sua pele. Senti meu estômago embrulhar e a quantidade de saliva em minha boca se concentrar. Fitei o chão tentando me recompor.

- Você acha... - ela engoliu em seco como se não pudesse escolher as próprias palavras - Você acha que ele morreu de quê?

Haruno perguntou ao meu lado, ela assim como eu não fitava o cadáver, e estava obviamente se esforçando muito para se manter racional, mesmo que na face eu pudesse perceber suas bochechas sem cor e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Não sei... - tentei voltar a olhar o cadáver; a concentração de sangue nos cabelos, enquanto a parte inferior possuía apenas algumas manchas, me deu um palpite. - Talvez uma batida na cabeça.

- Entendo. - ela murmurou e em seguida se virou. - Gaara...

Seu chamado foi baixo e lento, eu imediatamente me virei e então me deparei com uma folha pregada contra a parede no outro canto do banheiro. Não podia se ler nessa distância e por isso, Haruno se adiantou seguindo naquela direção. Eu, sem pensar muito, segurei o seu braço.

- Calma. Fique atenta ao rastro de sangue no chão.

Não queria que mais alguém soubesse que terceiros tinham estado ali.

Segundos depois estavam diante da folha de caderno pendurado. Nela, escrita em uma letra de forma, um recado.

"Aos que me procuram não se preocupem, o poema será, _desta vez_, terminado."

Era um recado do serial killer. E desta vez foi a Haruno que segurou meu pulso; provavelmente ela podia sentir meu coração acelerado.

- Melhor... Melhor irmos. - ela disse e sem qualquer esforço me puxou para fora do banheiro. Quando já estávamos no centro do quarto, ela tateou o apoio da cama e sentou-se. Vi que respirava com um pouco de dificuldade.

Imaginei que assim como foi para mim, ter um contato direto com o serial killer tinha aumentado mais a pulsação da Haruno, do que quando vimos o cadáver de Hidan diante de nós.

- Você acha... Acha que aquela mensagem era só para a polícia?

Fiquei um momento em silêncio pensando a respeito do que a Haruno estava querendo dizer. O recado era destinado àqueles que o procuravam e não somente a polícia... Podia estar falando de qualquer pessoa que estivesse o procurando, no caso, eu e a Haruno.

Droga. Temos que sair daqui.

Em um movimento rápido levantei a Haruno pelo cotovelo. Em seguida peguei sua bolsa no chão a entregando. Em menos de três minutos estávamos saindo do prédio, sem se despedir do guarda e seguindo em direção a minha motocicleta há algumas quadras de distância.

Durante todo o percurso permanecemos em completo silêncio, enquanto esbarrávamos em algumas pessoas entre as densas ruas de Nakano. Já estava levemente escuro e as luzes excessivas brilhavam. Na minha garganta eu podia sentir minhas veias pulsarem, enquanto minha mão estava fortemente agarrada na Haruno. E mesmo que eu nunca tivesse sentido tudo aquilo, eu sabia do que se tratava, um misto de adrenalina, ansiedade e medo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Centro de Nakano, às 19h22min.<strong>

Sentia Gaara me segurar pelo pulso dolorosamente. E se antes eu estava preocupada e ansiosa essa sua postura só me deixava ainda mais assustada. Andávamos apressados por uma das diversas ruas movimentadas de Nakano, a mesma em que a livraria se encontrava. Havia tantas pessoas que andávamos ziguazeando, enquanto as luzes ofuscantes dos imensos quadros eletrônicos quase me cegavam. No entanto eu não conseguia parar os meus passos cada vez mais acelerado; eu sentia alguém me perseguindo e que, caso eu parasse, eu seria surpreendida por ele.

- Para onde estamos indo?!

Gaara não me respondeu, apenas continuou me arrastando enquanto eu fitava seus cabelos vermelhos. Aquilo me infligiu e tentei me desapegar dele, mas suas mãos continuavam firmes em meu pulso como se estivesse totalmente ausente quanto minha existência. Tentei mais uma vez, mas nada mudou. Seus passos continuaram em um ritmo acelerado e constante, enquanto me sentia confusa diante de todas aquelas pessoas desconhecidas e fortes luzes.

Olhei para trás como se tentando me localizar naquele espaço sufocante, então, como se meus olhos não me pertencesse vi, há alguns metros de distância, uma pessoa. Desfocada e distante, não conseguia definir sua forma, mas aquela era a menor das minhas preocupações, pois, de alguma maneira, eu sabia que ela estava em busca da gente.

Meu coração pulsava, enquanto sentia um frio inexplicável. Minha voz soou desesperada:

- Gaara, é ele. É ele!

Ele não se virou, mas em resposta ao que dizia acelerou ainda mais os passos e começamos a correr. Repentinamente o caminho estava livre enquanto sentia a mão suada de Gaara em meu pulso, a respiração descompassada, gelada, de uma maneira quase dolorosa.

Viramos uma esquina e nos deparamos com uma rua menos movimentada. Voltei olhar para trás esperando vê-lo, mas não havia ninguém, além de um grupo de meninas que riam alto. Voltei a olhar para frente e repentinamente o farol de um carro me cegou, no momento seguinte Gaara parou.

Demorei cerca de um segundo para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Bem a nossa frente estava aquela garota. Sua pele pálida como cadáver, os olhos castanhos avermelhados brilhando.

- Gaara... - escapou de minha garganta.

O senti apertar ainda mais meu pulso e se virar comigo em direção contrária, mas logo que o fizemos nos deparamos com _uma garota, _desta vez, viva e de imensos olhos castanhos, nublados e distantes.

Meu coração já não mais palpitava, só sentia o suor frio em minha face.

- Haruno.

Gaara voltou-se para mim. Vi sua expressão aflita, os olhos verdes-água brilhando, algo ali semelhante a uma despedida. E então aquela pessoa apareceu no fundo do meu panorama, uma arma de fogo erguida, a mesma usada contra Asuma - lembrei-me de Kurenai, de Hinata, de Ino. Na tristeza iminente da perca, a expressão vazia na face suicida, o choro de desespero, desamparo...

(...)

O som da bala soou como um estalo, um cheiro de ferrugem idêntico ao da banheira. Minha atenção voltou-se completamente até Gaara que tinha a face pálida, e os olhos arregalados enquanto uma das mãos apertava o estômago. E então naquele meio segundo que corri atrás dele, eu sentia todas aquelas sensações de uma vez, uma dor quase física, incurável.

Naquele segundo apenas o vi cair no chão, enquanto gritava seu nome.

- Gaara!

A luz fosca da manhã pintava as paredes brancas do meu quarto. Foi à primeira visão que eu tive, logo depois de tomar consciência do meu coração palpitando e minha face levemente úmida enquanto me encontrava com os olhos arregalados e a face repousada sobre o travesseiro.

Levei as mãos ao rosto tentando me acalmar e organizar o pensamento. Fazia anos que eu não tinha um pesadelo assim. A primeira ideia organizada foi Gaara, e depois Hidan, morto naquela banheira.

Sentei-me na cama sem antes perceber o que estava fazendo. Queria apagar de minhas lembranças o sangue em seus cabelos, assim como sua pele pálida de cadáver. Enquanto sentia o chão firme sobre meus pés descalço e percebia a tranquilidade da minha casa, me recordava do que tinha acontecido depois de lermos aquele bilhete. Havíamos saído de lá rapidamente, sem olhar para trás e ignorando o fato de estarmos esbarrando em todos. Gaara tinha deixado sua motocicleta há algumas quadras de distância e, em questão de poucos minutos, ele havia me deixado em casa.

Senti repentinamente minhas faces esquentarem. Droga, tinha me esquecido que Gaara está dormindo na minha sala nesse exato momento. Depois de que chegarmos a Adachi, e logo após uma exaustiva discussão sobre dormir em sua casa, eu pedi para que ele então ficasse por lá, já que provavelmente nenhum dos dois conseguiria dormir sozinhos.

- E você acha mesmo que eu conseguirei dormir te deixando sozinha depois daquilo? Impossível, Haruno.

Ele falou levemente alterado, algo totalmente inesperado, apesar de tudo que aconteceu. No fim, ficamos em um silêncio mórbido, enquanto eu pegava cobertores e um travesseiro para ele dormir na sala. Fizemos depois um chá, enquanto ele procurava algo para comer - por que eu mesma estava sem apetite.

- Você quer conversar sobre isso? - ele me perguntou repentinamente, e seu tom cauteloso me provocou uma sensação afável, apesar de tudo.

- Acho que não. Queria me acalmar para depois pensar no que fazer. - eu respondi.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e virou-se ficando de costa para mim enquanto procurava o açúcar que eu tinha lhe informado estar nos armários de cima. Percebi que naquele momento ele estava se contendo para não se aproximar. Não sei dizer por que, mas eu, em reposta, fui em sua direção e o abracei de costas, com minhas mãos na altura do seu peitoral. Vi que ele parou seus movimentos com meu contato, e senti também que seu coração acelerou, pois estava tão próxima que podia ouvi-lo perfeitamente. Aquilo me provocou um sorriso, mesmo que eu me sentisse constrangida, levemente assustada e muito ansiosa.

- Eu também estou nervosa com você aqui.

Ele não disse nada, só escutei soltar o ar com mais força e logo depois ele segurou minhas mãos. Ele não se sentia diferente.

- Às vezes... - ele começou, a voz baixa e rouca, em um tom tímido e relutante - Eu tenho vontades que não sei o que fazer... Eu quero vê-la o tempo todo. Não sei como eu deveria lidar com isso. Quero tanta coisa...

Eu já tinha os olhos arregalado com aquela indireta declaração. Gaara não era de falar, principalmente das próprias emoções, muito menos lidar com elas ou expô-las... E naquele momento ele estava ali, com as mãos nas minhas, eu sentindo seu coração palpitar enquanto falava todas aquelas coisas.

E mesmo que eu não soubesse o que fazer, só sei que estava sentindo o mesmo. E foi uma sensação única e quente e ansiosa e confusa, e desejei de verdade que ela durasse por um longo tempo.

- Eu também. - respondi apenas por que senti vontade de fazê-lo, pois parecia desnecessário. Gaara em resposta soltou minhas mãos e se virou. Mesmo sentindo-me muito constrangida para isso, eu o fitei e mais uma vez vi aquela expressão gentil e afável, que apenas podemos ver nos olhos de quem realmente gosta da gente.

Ele levou suas mãos ao meu pescoço e antes que eu pudesse perceber ele já estava me beijando. O primeiro segundo relutante, logo depois incrivelmente ansioso, daquela maneira doce e quente, enquanto deixamos a respiração escapar por nossas bocas.

- Gaara...

Soltei seu nome, durante uma trilha de beijos em meu pescoço. Aquilo pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais ávido, pois ele interrompeu o movimento e me encarou - os olhos verdes-água nublado - e logo depois voltar a me beijar. Senti sua língua ansiosa invadir minha boca, e meu corpo andar para trás em busca de um apoio. Percebi que estava apoiando-me na mesa e em um ato ligeiro, quase inconsciente, eu me sentei sobre ela, enquanto minhas mãos afundavam em seus cabelos, e ele me prensava entre minhas pernas segurando-me fortemente pela cintura. Beijava-me próximo a orelha de maneira que podia escutar sua respiração acelerada e me fazendo perceber que a minha se encontrava igual.

Repentinamente ele parou, enquanto tinha as mãos ainda um pouco acima da minha cintura e a face encostada na minha. A principio eu não entendi. Logo depois nossas respirações se acalmaram, mesmo que estivéssemos tão próximos. Um constrangimento quase doloroso me abateu e como se ele entendesse meu pensamento, se afastou e se virou rapidamente. Mesmo assim eu pude ver perfeitamente bem o volume por debaixo de sua calça jeans.

Minhas bochechas não podiam corar mais do que estavam

Ele bagunçou os cabelos e eu soube que ele se sentia culpado. Talvez achasse que tinha passado do limite. Permiti-me pensar por um momento, pois eu não queria que ele entendesse errado e a situação acabasse se tornando desconfortável assim como foi quando nos beijamos. E então, diante de uma coragem que eu não sabia ter disse:

- Eu também quero isso.

Ele pretendia se virar, mas seu movimento parou quando uma rajada de vento provocou um farfalhar nas árvores. Seguimos rapidamente até a varanda, procurando qualquer sobra, pessoa, ou serial killer ali. Foi algo automático, assim como o medo.

Não havia ninguém, a não ser uma indicação de que hoje nevaria um pouco. Mesmo assim sentia meu coração acelerado, e aquele indicio de pânicono peito. Somente naquele momento recapitulei tudo que estava acontecendo.

- Vou trancar a casa.

Eu disse e Gaara concordou em me acompanhar. Rapidamente terminamos, sempre em um silêncio incômodo, enquanto sentíamos aquele receio irracional. Quando por fim, ficamos na sala, o sofá ocupado pelas mantas, o aquecedor ligado e a única luz da casa acessa, nós dizemos Boa Noite.

E agora estou aqui, me lembrando daquela expressão gentil, antes dele ser baleado em meu sonho. Senti a imensa vontade de vê-lo, só para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem.

Segui ainda de pijama até a sala, sem me preocupar com os cabelos bagunçados ou a cara de sono. Meu grande alívio foi quanto eu o vi deitado no sofá, o cobertor quase caindo no chão e sua respiração ritmada.

Estava tudo bem. Deixei escapar um suspiro enquanto levava as mãos ao rosto.

- Sakura?

Quando voltei a olhar para frente, lá estava Tenten, em seu uniforme, na entrada da sala, com uma sacola em mãos e os olhos castanhos arregalados às vezes olhando para mim às vezes olhando para Gaara...

Que acabava de se levantar, bagunçando os cabelos enquanto olhava ainda aturdido o que estava acontecendo...

Droga...

Ainda bem que é a Tenten e não a minha vó.

- O que está... Digo... Deus... Vocês estão juntos? - ela apontou o dedo para mim e depois para Gaara em um movimento frenético. - E você não me contou? - sua expressão era mais de surpresa do que de raiva.

Vi Gaara voltar a se sentar no sofá e enfiar as mãos nos cabelos. Provavelmente ele achou que fosse um invasor, e agora se encontrava bastante aliviado de pensar que só é a Tenten. Eu, ao contrário dele, preferia até que fosse um invasor, e não minha melhor amiga escandalizada.

- Estou surpresa. - ela fechou a boca e com uma expressão franca balançou a cabeça positivamente. Sem dizer nada foi até a cozinha e eu a segui.

- Tenten... Eu... - me aproximei puxando seu braço. Ela voltou-se para mim com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

- Me conte tudo, Sakura-chan.

Droga. Isso vai durar horas.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Colégio Kitagawa, as 10h35min do dia seguinte <strong>

Era a terceira vez que ela se recostava naquela parede. Às vezes levava a mesma mexa de cabelo até a orelha, mesmo que obviamente ela soubesse que ela não pararia ali. Enquanto isso olhava ansiosa para os lados, enquanto as unhas arranhavam uma a outra em uma tentativa de se acalmar.

Já fazia algum tempo que a Haruno estava pouco a pouco se habituando a mim. Era cada vez mais natural e sincera - sem sorrisos de covinha ou respostas sarcásticas. Também não ocultava suas emoções, seja ansiedade como agora ou como ontem, e isso com certeza estava me ajudando a entendê-la melhor.

- Haruno-san? - uma garota simplesmente brotou ao meu lado enquanto pedia a atenção da Haruno e ignorava minha presença. Provavelmente era mais algum assunto sobre o festival. Conversaram rapidamente e no meio de tantos sorrisos - covinhas e mais covinhas - elas pareceram resolver o problema.

- Este festival está me enlouquecendo. - ela comentou quando a garota sumiu. Levou o dedão até os lábios e começou a dar pequenas mordiscadas indicando seu nervosismo. Aquilo estava me incomodando; eu segurei sua mão na altura do seu rosto, e muito sério pedi:

- Se acalma, semana que vem você não terá que se preocupar com isso.

Ela me fitou levemente surpresa em seguida gradualmente sua expressão suavizou-se, mesmo que no final sua face fosse uma junção de sobrancelhas franzidas e olhos verdes melancólicos.

- Não é isso que me preocupa.

- Hinata ficará bem. Falarei com meu pai.

Aquilo não pareceu tranquilizá-la.

- É necessário que outra pessoa faça isso. - ela soltou minha mão, aquilo foi inusitado, pois ela sempre reagia muito bem as minhas aproximações. Talvez ela estivesse com a cabeça atordoada demais para isso. Meio minuto depois a expressão de Sakura se alterou enquanto olhava para trás de mim. Há algumas portas de distância o Uzumaki surgiu de uma aula de laboratório.

Ela não me esperou, simplesmente seguiu em direção ao Naruto e o puxou pelo o braço. A escutei dizer:

- Precisamos conversar Naruto.

E saiu o arrastando até uma sala vazia no segundo andar. Os acompanhei há alguns metros de distância; quando Sakura soltou o braço de Uzumaki e eles se fitaram longamente em silêncio, eu já me encontrava bem ao lado deles.

Naruto tinha uma expressão confusa e Sakura estava bastante enfurecida.

O que era estranho, por que nunca, naqueles dois meses desde que a conheci, ela ficou tão alterada.

- O que aconteceu Sakura-chan?

Eu pisquei e, nesse milésimo de segundo, o som da mão da Haruno contra a face de Naruto soou por toda sala. Aquilo me deixou surpreso, e eu mal consegui disfarçar. No entanto, com certeza minha expressão não era mais notória do que a do Uzumaki que tinha uma das mãos até a bochecha e seus imensos olhos azuis a encarando sem entender absolutamente nada - assim como eu.

- Eu não acredito que você a abandonou quando ela mais precisava de você, seu idiota.

Era uma ofensa peculiar, pois, por mais que ela estivesse obviamente alterada - seus punhos estavam fechados na altura do quadril - sua voz soou bem audível e, no entanto controlada. Aquilo me preocupou, pois obviamente toda aquela situação era muito digna de preocupação.

Naruto, no entanto só continuou a fitando com os olhos arregalados como se estivesse chocado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. E então pairou um longo minuto de silêncio, até que Sakura deu um passo para trás e simplesmente saiu da sala, sem eles trocarem qualquer outra palavra. Eu sabia que eu tinha que correr atrás da Haruno, entretanto eu estava parado ali, observando o Uzumaki com uma expressão melancólica e distante na cara.

- A desculpe, ela está muito...

- Ela está certa. - Uzumaki só me disse isso e realmente acreditei nele. - Melhor você ir atrás dela.

- Eu sei.

Sai em busca da Haruno e fiquei surpreso ao vê-la, logo após sair da sala, encostada em vão entre duas janelas, olhando-me como se estivesse me esperando. Demorou um segundo para ela desapoiar-se e seguir em direção ao pavimento inferior, em passos lentos enquanto me esperava aproximar.

- Você está bem?

- Não há melhor choque da realidade do que esse. - ela disse sem me fitar, e vi pelo canto dos olhos que ela tinha uma comissura no canto da boca. - Apesar de que, isso não anula a possibilidade de Hinata cumprir com a Nuvem Vermelha. No entanto, com certeza seria pior se eu que tomasse alguma iniciativa direta com ela.

- Estou de acordo.

Ela sorriu para mim e eu me senti realmente satisfeita ao ver que não era com covinhas. Em um ato quase inconsciente ia levando minha mão até sua quando, novamente, uma menina brotou há alguns metros de distância a chamando. Imediatamente Sakura se virou e direcionou toda sua atenção para garota intrometida.

Baguncei os cabelos suspirando. Esse festival será uma grande droga.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bom, não ia rolar pegação nesse capítulo - por que eu realmente acho trabalhoso escrever essas partes hauha' -, mas então eis que Yoko Nick Chan comenta que essa situação com certeza seria inevitável e eu só pude concordar com ela. Se vocês gostaram da cena na cozinha dos Haruno, agradeçam a ela haha'. Também tenho que citar Bianca Caroline que me ajudou com a cena do cadáver do Hidan e a reação deles depois - a ideia de sonho também foi sugerida por ela e eu particularmente adorei.**

**Ah, Rafa, uma das leitoras, me pediu no capítulo anterior que eu enviasse o resumo do que tem acontecido desde o capítulo 16. Ele ta bonitinho aqui no meu computador, caso alguém queira, pois o tempo acaba apagando os detalhes e é complicado ficar relendo tudo, é só falar. Só não prometo que todos os detalhes estejam nele haha'**

**Bom, com esse capítulo também vem um AVISO IMPORTANTE, eu disse que AUR seria atualizada de 10 em 10 dias, mas provavelmente até a primeira semana de março não poderei publicar o capítulo 30 - que em minha opinião é um dos melhores. O motivo é por que estou em final de semestre e Max Weber e Kant me esperam.**

**Violak:** hauhah' Gaara é um menino saudável poxa. Diante desse seu comentário, acredito que você gostou desse capítulo haha' Sakura tambem deu uma ajudinha indireta entre Hinata e Naruto... e vamos ver no que vai dar né? Ai, ai, ai, o pessoal tá meio divido nessa questão Hinata e Naruto... Você é uma que está a favor dos dois, enfim, esperar para ver. Um beijo de acerola.

**Andressa:** Eu não consegui responder seu comentário no ultimo capítulo, mas espero que você possa lê-lo agora =) Eu fico lendo os primeiros capítulo e fico surpresa o quanto mudou desde o ano passado haha' não somente isso, mas principalmente os personagens - Gaara era uma porta emocional no inicio hauha' e um mal educado. Muito obrigada pelo comentário e um beijo de cacau.

**Oul K.Z **


	30. Festival

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassina**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30<strong>

Festival

* * *

><p>29 de novembro de 2007<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura, Adachi às 07h45min.<strong>_

Calcei minha sapatilha enquanto tentava mastigar aquela torrada industrializada com gosto de nada. Eu ainda me pergunto por que eu insisto em comprar essas porcarias. Estava sentado nos degraus da varanda e quando por fim consegui tirar aquele gosto seco da boca minha atenção voltou-se para uma bituca de cigarro no cinzeiro sempre localizado atrás de uma das pilastras de madeira.

Ela deveria estar ali há mais de uma semana. Sorri vagamente, pois além do bom humor, já fazia um bom tempo que não sentia aquela vontade incontrolável de fumar. Às vezes eu percebia o gostinho de cigarro na boca de Gaara quando ele me surpreendia em algum corredor vazio, ou na saída do intervalo, ou quando marcamos sob alguma desculpa estúpida de encontrarmos no terraço. E ele era sempre impulsivo, agindo na maioria das vezes do nada, sem me dar qualquer pista do seu próximo ato.

- Ainda estou um pouco enciumada com o fato da Ino não estar naquela caderneta. - uma vez eu comentei, quando nos encontramos no terraço.

- Eu sei, era única razão pelo qual ela estaria vinculada ao Hidan.

- Sim, e eu estive pensando. Talvez Asuma tenha o procurado para tirar satisfação a respeito disso, para ele se afastar da Ino e não tentar que ela se envolva com o grupo suicida.

Gaara inclinou-se sobre a grande do terraço com os braços cruzados. Aproximei-me ficando a sua frente, a menos de um metro de distância, podendo sentir mais claramente o cheiro de cigarro mentolado, o que era estranho já que ele só fumada Marlboro Vermelho.

- Isso explicaria o que o Sai falou também. - ele comentou repentinamente sem me fitar, apenas olhando os próprios sapatos. - Talvez ele e Asuma tenham tentado salvá-la ante de se juntar ao grupo suicida

- Mas por que então Asuma seria morto por causa disso?

- Talvez o assassino conheça Ino de alguma maneira. Ou melhor, a relação entre Ino e Asuma.

Lembre-me do momento em que eu e Naruto nos conhecemos e encontramos acidentalmente Ino e Asuma abraçados na sala de Ikebana enquanto ela encontrava-se em prantos. O que me faz pensar que qualquer um poderia ter visto aquela cena.

- Verdade. O assassino não está intimamente ligado com todas as vítimas, do contrário a polícia já teria o pego rapidamente, não acha? - eu sugeri.

- Sim... E caso Hiromi esteja de alguma maneira ligada aos assassinatos, ela comentou sobre aquele cara de maneira bastante leviana, não parecia ser íntima ou amiga.

- Sim, ainda temos isso.

Gaara voltou-se para mim, ainda com os braços cruzados. Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça como se indagasse mentalmente sobre algo.

- Você parou de fumar, Haruno?

- Só às vezes. - respondi repentinamente acalorada. Naquele dia eu não tinha percebido ainda o tom de voz muito pessoal que Gaara usava, capaz de me provocar inconscientemente sensações ambíguas e quentes. - Parei um pouco desde que minha vó voltou.

- Ela não sabe que você fuma?

- Sabe, mas prometi há muito tempo que ia parar. Mas como você percebeu?

- O seu cheiro...

Ele comentou casualmente. Depois me puxou vagamente pelo braço e nossos corpos repousaram um no outro. Gaara sempre fazia isso, me abraçava do nada, tocava em meus cabelos e dizia coisas inconscientes - e constrangedoras. E tudo com aquela maldita cara de concreto. Entretanto era impossível não observar que ele estava gradualmente mudando, se tornando mais natural e impulsivo, sem questionar no que deveria ser feito ou poderia ser feito. E, no entanto, desde que ele dormiu em minha casa, se limitava aos abraços e beijos muito simples. Não que eu reclamasse disso, mas de alguma maneira ou de outra, a sensação que eu tinha era de que em algum momento ele não se satisfaria somente com isso e eu não teria muito que pensar a respeito.

- O cheiro de erva doce. – ele comentou em um murmúrio mesmo que não houvesse qualquer expressão em seu rosto. Tinha como eu ficar irritada com isso? Ele só me abraçava enquanto repousava o rosto em meus cabelos e ficava assim em silêncio. Poucos segundos depois eu cedia, e lá estava eu, com as mãos em suas costas enquanto sentia o cheiro de desodorante na blusa. Naquele momento em especial eu podia sentir além de tudo o cheiro de cigarro mentolado, e mesmo assim eu mal senti vontade de acender um.

- Sakura?

Pisquei e retornei minha atenção ao que estava fazendo. Acabava de sair de casa quando encontrei com Naruto encostado no poste no outro lado de calçada. Ao seu lado estava uma bicicleta.

- Naruto?

- Sakura-chan. - ele sorriu. Um sorriso desconfortável e levemente melancólico. Ficamos um segundo em silêncio nos encarando, a impressão que eu tinha era que deveria me sentir de alguma maneira desconfortável com meu comportamento anterior, mas não fiz nada, nem senti absolutamente qualquer sentimento semelhante. Apenas levei uma mecha do meu cabelo, sem parar de encará-lo, esperando pacientemente que ele começasse a falar. Repentinamente ele suspirou como se cedendo a minha ordem calada. - Precisamos conversar não é?

- Sim, vamos indo enquanto você fala.

Eu segui em direção a calçada e começamos uma caminhada devagar até a estação do metrô.

- Então, você ficou sabendo da Hinata?

- Que ela pretende se matar em breve? – havia algo de raiva e cinismo em minha voz - Sim.

Eu não o fitava e por isso não podia ver sua reação.

- Não somente isso. O pai dela.

- Sei que ele faleceu recentemente. Ela me contou.

- Não... - sua voz saiu quase em um sussurro - Ele foi assassinado.

Aquelas palavras me fizeram parar. Voltei em sua direção. Ele estava com as mãos apoiada na bicicleta, enquanto o rosto se via uma expressão rígida e relutante.

- Imaginei que ela não tivesse te falado. Na realidade poucas pessoas sabem.

Enquanto ele falava aquilo eu só pensava em uma coisa.

- O que isso significa Naruto? - minhas palavras soaram tremidas e instáveis. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e por alguma razão eu soube o que veria a seguir.

- Ele foi assassinado pelo mesmo bastardo que matou Jiraiya e Iruka-sensei.

Eu fiquei um momento sem reação, apenas com os olhos fixo na blusa social do dolégio de Naruto.

- Mesmo assassino... Então...

- Sim, eu e a Hinata criamos um vinculo também por causa disso. Entediamos as dores um do outro.

Ele começou a se explicar, mas a única coisa que eu pensava era que o ciclo estava fechado.

- E eu sei que eu deveria ser chamado de bastardo por tê-la abandonado exatamente por causa disso.

Merda. Mais que grande droga. O que tudo isso significava. Kiba, Jiraiya, Asuma, Iruka, Deidara, Kabuto e... calma, Hinata e Naruto se envolveram logo apos a morte de Jiraiya e antes de Iruka, então provavelmente, o pai dela se encaixa entre os dois... Não, isso não tem sentido.

- Sakura-chan? Você está me escutando?

Voltei à realidade quando por fim os olhos azuis de Naruto se focaram a minha frente.

- Desculpa. Estou apenas surpresa. Então vocês estão vinculados por algo tão... Eu nem sei o que falar Naruto. - e de certa maneira era verdade. - Mas então... Por que você terminou com ela?

- Era esse ponto que eu queria conversar com você. - suas sobrancelhas suavizaram-se enquanto ele soltava um lento suspiro pela boca. Estreitei os olhos desconfiada, pois o que ele diria a seguir foi , provavelmente, muito bem articulado antes. - Eu tive meus motivos para me afastar da Hinata-chan. E eu não queria que você me julgasse tão errado... Não que o seu tapa não tenha sido merecido... Mas... Mas... Como posso dizer? Se eu realmente não me importasse com a Hinata, eu te pediria ajuda para ficar próxima a ela?

- Isso não responde minha pergunta, Naruto.

- Eu não posso respondê-la, essa é a questão. Entenda.

Minha mão foi segurada e senti sua palma fria pelo dia. Seus olhos de um azul cintilantes me fitavam de uma maneira sincera quase sufocante. Havia algo de muito estranho naquele pedido, mas eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, mesmo sentindo aquele incômodo no alto do pulmão.

Agora que eu paro para pensar. Naruto e consequentemente Hinata acabavam de entrar em toda aquela trama da Nuvem Vermelha. Retornamos nossos passos em direção à estação do metrô, quando entramos na estação, eu já havia enviado uma mensagem marcando um encontro com Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Estação do Metrô às 10h33min.<strong>

Levei o café até a boca, e antes de engolir o líquido amargo, escutei o som de algo ser jogado na cadeira a minha frente. Sakura acabava de chegar, uma expressão tensa no rosto, ainda vestida em seu uniforme escolar assim como eu.

Kitagawa começava os preparativos para o festival, e por isso não teríamos aulas. Consequentemente não podíamos nos encontrar no colégio, pois como a própria Haruno falava e também por experiência própria, seria impossível achar um horário vazio. E por isso, estamos aqui, em uma espécie de cafeteria localizada dentro da estação de metrô.

- O pai da Hinata foi morto pelo mesmo assassino.

Levantei uma sobrancelha, não raciocinando direito o que ela queria dizer. Ao fundo escutei o som das pedras nos trilhos chacoalhando, indicando a chegada do vagão.

- Gaara. Você tá me ouvindo? - ela perguntou, mas não deu espaço para responder. Levou uma das mãos até o rosto de maneira agitada - Isso significa que o ciclo está fechado. Que os sete já foram assassinados... E...

- Haruno, calma. Isso não tem sentido. - falei, pois ela já estava levando as mãos até os cabelos. - Quem lhe disse que o pai da Hinata foi assassinado?

- O próprio Naruto.

- E por que ele comentou isso?

- Ele veio me visitar hoje pela manhã, agora a pouco, queria se explicar, queria, sei lá, não parecer o estúpido que eu achei que fosse.

Suspirei.

- Certo, então vamos considerar que isso seja verdade. Que o pai dela está incluso no ritual. - dei uma pausa, esperando que ela absorvesse as palavras e parasse de ser tão afobada. - Lembra-se que o ritual segue uma ordem? Que as flores na cabeça da vítima é o motivo pelo qual foi escolhido?

- Sim, eu sei. O que é estranho, por que se seguirmos a lógica, nos temos... - ela deu uma pausa, enquanto procurava algo em sua bolsa. Poucos momentos depois colocou sobre a mesa um caderno de folhas recicláveis. - Veja, essa é a associação. Kiba é o Jacinto, Jiraiya é a Tulipa Amarela, Asuma é a Dália, Iruka a Latana, Deidara a Orquídea e por fim, nós temos Kabuto, a Papoula. Resta apenas a Rosa, que significa o amor.

Entendi o que ela queria dizer. Se Hiashi estava morto, a Rosa já tinha sido definida.

- Hiashi foi morto quando?

- Eu não sei, mas Naruto deu a entender que ele e Hinata se envolveram por causa dessa fatalidade em comum. No caso, o pai da Hinata estaria entre Jiraiya e Asuma, ou entre Asuma e Iruka, pois pelo que eu me recordo, eles começaram o relacionamento deles a partir dai.

- Isso muda a ordem das flores... - pensei em voz alta enquanto acompanhava seu raciocínio. Ela me fitava intensamente, como se me pedisse uma resposta. - Bom... Isso é estranho, por que, se assim for, o pai dela seria a Dália, Asuma a Latana, Iruka a Orquídea , Deidara a Papoula e por fim, Kabuto a Rosa.

- Não. Impossível. – ela ajeitou-se na cadeira e inclinou-se em minha direção de maneira que quase senti seu perfume de erva doce. – Pois veja, lembra-se da foto de Jiraiya e Asuma? Eles sem dúvida são a Dália e a Tulipa. É de qualquer forma seria estranho que Iruka fosse a Orquídea... E Kabuto a rosa? Shizune me disse que ele era reservado e solteiro, às vezes até totalmente apático quando se tratava desse assunto... - Sakura concluiu, e eu só pude concordar com ela.

- Há uma possibilidade. Nós interpretamos errada a morte de alguém. As únicas vítimas que temos certeza que foram assassinadas pelo seria-killer, foram o Jiraiya, Asuma pelo qual vimos as fotos, Iruka que, como você disse, o próprio Naruto confirmou e Deidara confirmado pelo meu irmão.

- Kiba. - ela deu uma pausa. - Como sabemos que Kiba foi assassinado pelo serial Killer? Você chegou a ver o corpo dele? Com o sinal da Nuvem Vermelha?

Pisquei, tentando me lembrar daquele dia. O máximo que eu tinha visto era a ficha dele sobre o balcão e como se tratava da única datada no dia anterior acreditei que era a mais provável. Exatamente, se tratava de uma probabilidade. Nada me garantia que a ficha da verdadeira vítima, em tese o pai da Hinata, não estivesse ali ou sido direcionada para outro setor.

- Uma coincidência. – murmurei. – Uma coincidência que Kiba e o pai da Hyuuga tenham falecido no mesmo dia e tratados no mesmo hospital.

- Mas logo depois veio Ino e Asuma, isso reforçou a ideia...

- Não. – a interrompi me lembrando de algo importante. – Estava acontecendo uma cremação no templo budista no mesmo dia do enterro de Kiba, se lembra? Hyuuga é uma família tradicional... Não sei. – dei uma pausa tentando organizar meus pensamentos. – O que falaram da morte do Kiba?

- No colégio me disseram que ele sofreu um acidente de moto, mas isso não significa nada, pois a família poderia muito bem ter decidido camuflar o acontecido. Mas... - ela deu uma pausa como se lembrasse de algo importante. - Eu tenho certeza de ter visto o nome do Inuzuka no necrotério... E Ebisu, o escritor daquelas reportagens sensacionalista me confirmou que o corpo foi levado para aquele hospital.

Suspirei novamente. Aquilo pareceu chamar atenção da Haruno para mim, pois finalmente ela olhava o meu rosto e não para as possibilidades de resposta que eu poderia lhe dar. Instintivamente levei minhas mãos até a dela e ela imediatamente mordeu a parte interna dos lábios.

- Estou meio confusa. - ela declarou por fim. - E para piorar, eu não sei o que fazer. Se o ciclo está fechado, o que poderíamos fazer?

- Ainda teríamos um Serial Killer para descobrir. E lembre-se que ele pode ser um copiador, assim como não pode ser.

- Como assim?

Era algo que eu já queria ter conversado com a Haruno desde que lemos aquela mensagem na parede.

- Ele pode repetir os crimes novamente, o mesmo ciclo, assim como fez tenho pensado sobre isso. A mensagem que foi deixado, seja para nós, seja para polícia, ou até mesmo para qualquer um, tem algo peculiar.

- Como assim? Fala logo Gaara.

- Eu sei que você não acredita que Hiromi seja uma assassina, mas eu tenho pensado o contrário. No recado que nos foi deixado "Aos que me procuram não se preocupem, o poema será, _desta vez_, terminado." _desta vez_ significa que já foi feito antes certo?

- Sim, você... - ela deu uma pausa e por fim suspirou. - é óbvio, me sinto tão ridícula agora por não perceber isso.

- Exatamente, esse mesmo ritual foi realizado antes e, no entanto, não foi fechado. Eu pensei que a Hiromi talvez tenha chegado até o final, com a exceção da Rosa, que significa o verdadeiro amor, certo? E se por alguma razão a Rosa tenha que ser o amor dela? No caso Yusuke... Ele não conseguiu matá-lo, e por isso não cumpriu com o que dizia o poema.

- Você acha que então alguém que sabia disso está realizando o mesmo ritual?

- Sim, não é Hiromi obviamente, mas alguém que está copiando o mesmo processo. Lembra-se que uma das suposições é que Kazuma foi morto pelos mesmos motivos que Asuma, pois ambos pertenciam a Dália?

- Verdade... - ela concordou ainda pensativa - Talvez ele continue com os crimes... Mas mesmo assim, não temos certeza se ele continuará ou não, isso não quer dizer nada, seja com o ciclo fechado ou não.

- Claro, e não importa, ainda não é possível dizer se o ciclo fechou.

- Sim... É intragável para mim que a ordem das flores e seus significados mudem tanto. - um segundo café chegou sobre a mesa, no entanto, Haruno parecia novamente tão pensativa sobre a Nuvem Vermelha que ignorou completamente a garçonete. Repentinamente ela voltou-se para mim. - Certo, irei descobrir essa história sobre o Kiba e se não for verdade, nos resta acreditar que o ciclo foi fechado...

- Ou que Kabuto não está morto e ai nos restaria a Rosa.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Como você pretende conseguir essa informação?

Ela soltou um sorrisinho de canto.

- Quem mais senão a própria Ino?

Eu sinceramente não acreditava que Ino diria qualquer coisa. No entanto, se Sakura estava sorrindo daquela maneira era por que, muito provavelmente, ela conseguiria o que queria.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, um dia antes do festival às 15h33min.<strong>

Acabei descobrindo por terceiros que Ino Yamanaka não frequentava o colégio há dias. Para ser mais exata há mais ou menos três semanas, coincidindo com o período em que Hidan foi solto. Provavelmente ela ficou apavorada, ou até mesmo, sob a custódia da polícia, o que não entanto não explicaria por que ela faltou os últimos dias já que provavelmente os detetives já acharam o corpo dele.

Eu tinha tentado conversar com as meninas do grupo de Ikebana, e também com a professora responsável, mas nenhuma delas me deu uma resposta satisfatória. Foi peculiar perceber que nenhuma delas realmente parecia se importar como e por que a Yamanaka não frequentava mais as aulas e elas acabaram confessando que Ino nunca foi realmente íntima de nenhuma delas. Foi então que eu soube que apenas uma pessoa me explicaria aquela situação.

Ele acabava de sair do corredor destinado as Artes em Geral. As mãos e roupas sujas de tinta.

- Sai. - o chamei, ele não pareceu muito surpreso com minha chegada. Apenas sorriu e seguiu até mim.

- Representante. - era um tom de voz neutra, mas Sai era sempre neutro então eu tive a intuição de que se tratava de uma piada.

- Como tem estado a exposição? - eu perguntei, apenas para puxar assunto. Sai estava organizando uma exposição para o festival e havia me confessado que seria uma surpresa.

- Ah, está tudo bem. - ele pausou parecendo pensar sobre o assunto. - Eu irei mudar o nome da exposição sabe. Percebi que ela tem mais a ver com a pessoa destinada, ou pessoas destinadas, do que com as obras em si.

Lembrei-me vagamente da sensação afável e distante que as obras de Sai me provocavam, como se me levassem a outra realidade. Não eram realmente belíssimas, mas de uma sensibilidade impressionante, às vezes eu me perguntava por que Sai só conseguia demonstrar emoções daquela maneira, já que eventualmente sua cara sempre estampada com um sorriso não significava nada para mim.

- Isso é ótimo, irei vê-la com certeza.

- Eu gostaria muito. Em especial se você fosse com o Gaara-san. - ele sorria, o mesmo maldito sorriso e eu, no entanto, só consegui me sentir constrangida. Será que todo mundo já estava sabendo?

- Por que diz isso? – joguei verde.

- Ah, vocês não estão saindo? Esses dias eu fui ao terraço e vocês estavam lá.

Provavelmente minhas pupilas dilataram. Tínhamos sidos pegos no flagra.

- Er... - tentei contornar a situação, mas o sorriso neutro em sua cara me fez lembrar que Sai tinha muito pouco discernimento do que é constrangedor ou não. - Você e a Ino também, não?

O sorriso em sua face morreu lentamente e eu soube que eu tinha tocado em um ponto importante.

- Ino gostaria que fosse um segredo.

Eu pisquei. Sai era tão prático às vezes.

- Tudo bem, eu só notei por que sou observadora e por que você vivia comentando sobre ela, de uma maneira ou de outra.

- Entendo. Isso não é bom. - ele olhou para baixo piscando. - Certeza que mais alguém não sabe?

- Sim, apesar de Tenten-chan estar bastante curiosa pelos motivos pelo qual ela tem faltado há tantos dias. Ela cogitou que tinha algo a ver com Kiba.

Ele não reagiu a minha isca. Eu queria que ele comentasse algo a respeito, mas o máximo que saiu foi um momento de silêncio enquanto ele fitava neutro o chão pensando no que falar.

- Não é por isso... Digo, não que Ino não se importe com isso. - com isso o que? Quis perguntar, mas supus que se tratasse de Kiba. - Ela só não pode vir mais ao colégio. É uma questão de autoproteção.

Franzi o cenho da melhor maneira possível, uma expressão mista a preocupação e espanto.

- Ela está em perigo?

- Não é exatamente isso, Haruno. Ela vai ficar bem, só não é confiável.

- Tem alguma coisa a ver com Kabuto-sensei? - perguntei, tentando não parecer muito ansiosa. Sai me respondeu rapidamente.

- Não tem nada a ver com isso. Ino simplesmente achou drogas nas coisas dele, ele desapareceu antes mesmo dessa acusação.

Aquilo era curioso, pois me indicava que Kabuto não tinha desaparecido por ser um foragido, e nossa suposição era cada vez mais correta. Entretanto, eu tinha que retornar ao ponto que me interessa, então simplesmente continuei:

- Sai, eu sei que é estranho perguntar isso logo para você... Mas você sabe como Kiba faleceu? - resolvi mentir um pouquinho. - há um boato de que ele foi assassinado.

Sai, entretanto, apenas me fitou muito sério. Algo que era realmente muito estranho em sua face.

- Você sabe que ele sofreu um acidente.

Não eu não sei! Isso pode ser tudo invenção da família! Gritei mentalmente, mas por fora eu era um poço de paciência e ingênua curiosidade.

- Verdade? Eu achei estranho isso... E Ino...

- Sakura-san. - ele me interrompeu. - Onde você quer chegar?

Suspirei. Eu não conseguiria nada com ele se eu não fosse pelo menos um pouco sincera.

- Eu gosto de você Sai, mesmo com esses seus sorrisos de plástico. Mas eu sempre me indaguei, por que Ino se envolveu com você sendo que ela acabou de perder o namorado. E ainda mais o Asuma-sensei que todo mundo sabe que ela era muito próxima.

Ele não disse nada.

- Estou perguntando isso, por que o relacionamento de vocês é intenso demais.

- Eu não sei o que é amor Sakura.

Aquilo me fez olhá-lo com mais atenção, e vi que algo não identificado em seu rosto me indicava ser verdade, talvez fosse o fato dele não estar usando aquele sorriso plastificado.

- Mas eu sei que Ino me faz bem, me provoca algo que não entendo, e que não faço questão de entender, e acho que amor é exatamente essa confusão toda. Não sei se é realmente amor, mas não me importa, há meses que eu não importo com nada e é por isso que eu não estou me importando de finalmente estar me importando com tudo isso.

Eu pisquei ainda tentando organizar suas palavras. E foi então que ele riu e sorriu.

- Você é realmente engraçada, Sakura-san. - e riu mais um pouco. - Especialmente agora fingindo ser tão horrorosa.

Não entendi o que ele quis dizer com aquilo, mas não consegui não sorrir. No fim, eu apenas soltei um "idiota branquelo", algo que era realmente estranho, pois parecíamos muito sinceros. Acabei não conseguindo confirmar como Kiba morreu, pois todos os alunos, inclusive os da turma de Ino sendo alguns deles ex-colegas do Inuzuka repetiam a mesma história.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, dia do festival em Kitagawa às 16h20min.<strong>

Quando entrei pela minha sala, o cheiro de sândalo invadiu minhas narinas, e junto a isso havia também o vermelho das cortinas e abajures que, psicologicamente, pareciam deixar a sala quente e abafada. Nas paredes a decoração de vários séculos atrás, ao fundo se escutava música tradicional e pessoas conversando enquanto sentavam-se em almofadas no chão.

Estava tudo muito bem produzido. Eu tinha que admitir. Minha turma criou um dos famosos bórdeis do período Edo, a proposta era que os visitantes fossem convidados a desvendar um mistério, em que envolvia personagens históricos, como militares e gueixas famosas. Não havia muita lealdade histórica, mas todos ficaram tão empolgados com a ideia de Lee - e quem mais faria isso? - que ninguém tentou reajustar nada. Nem quando ele propôs ser um poderoso xogum e eu seu serviçal. Eu não me importei, por que, como ele havia explicado nos longos minutos em que tentava me convencer, eu não teria que fazer nada além de usar um Yukata e olhar de maneira estranha os visitantes - o que eu fazia naturalmente.

Agora eu estava aqui, sentado em uma mesa de chá ao lado de Rock Lee que sorria escandalosamente e agia teatralmente quando algum visitante lhe perguntava a respeito do mistério que envolvia o bordel "Flor do Oriente". Era uma espécie de missão de RPG pelo qual você tem que fazer as perguntas certas para os personagens certos.

- O que você acha meu grande amigo serviçal? - ele me perguntou, na face uma expressão séria e exagerada digna de um péssimo ator de teatro tradicional. Eu nem olhei mais para a cara dele, quando perguntou pela décima vez a mesma pergunta.

- É perigoso. - respondi inexpressível a única fala que me obrigaram a decorar. - Mas acredito que, as damas - poderia ser cavaleiro, ou casal, ou velhinhas esquisitas - deveriam procurar a Geisha Hyuuko.

- Vocês escutaram minhas jovens curiosas. - Rock Lee completava com uma expressão solene e logo depois elas se levantavam e saiam dali empolgadas com a continuação da missão.

- Gaara-kun!

Levante o rosto diante daquele chamado, totalmente ciente de quem se tratava. Olhei inexpressível para a garota pequena que estava diante da gente, os olhos castanhos claros fixo em minha face enquanto sorria gentilmente.

Matsuri, a garota do primeiro ano que vezes e outra puxava assunto.

- Oh minha dama, conhece meu grande amigo serviçal?

Ela riu antes de concordar com a cabeça.

- Você fica muito bem de Yukata, Gaara-kun. - ela comentou enquanto ajeitava uma mecha de seus cabelos que acaba de cair. Suas bochechas tinham uma tonalidade corada, e a garota que estava ao seu lado soltou um risinho tímido, o que me recordou que Matsuri era a mesma garota que tinha se declarado para mim no mês passado. Normalmente as garotas se esquivavam quando isso acontecia, mas ela sempre parecia muito empolgada ao me ver e talvez por isso, a maioria das vezes em que ela me abordava, eu só conseguia tratá-la como a garota bonita que era mais nova que eu. Conversávamos vagamente, e as vezes eu sentia que ela me tratava como um irmão mais velho.

- Você tem que saber quanto tempo eu demorei a convencê-lo a usar isso.

- Eu imagino, Gaara é o cara mais sem graça que eu conheço.

Aquela voz. Claro. Haruno estava de pé, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso divertido e cínico no rosto. Eu notaria mais em sua expressa se ela não estivesse usando um vestido preto tão apertado na cintura, cheio de renda, com gola até o pescoço, parecendo uma estrangeira no início do século XX.

- Você está linda, Sakura-san. - Rock Lee comentou, um sorriso imenso na cara. - Mas do que você está vestida?

- Sou uma viúva russa da guerra Russo-Japonesa. - ela explicou simpaticamente, como sempre fazia naquelas situações sociais que eu tanto julgava desnecessária. - Desculpa interrompê-los e tal, mas eu preciso falar com o Gaara-san.

Levantei-me e ajeitei meu Yukata, sentindo minhas pernas doerem depois de tanto tempo sentado. Aproveitaria aquele momento para fugir das minhas funções educativas desnecessárias, e Sakura me parecia uma ótima opção para isso. Para não dizer a melhor.

- Vamos até o terraço - eu disse por fim, quando me coloquei ao lado da Haruno. Naquele momento me dei conta o quanto se tornou desnecessário enrolar para chegar ao ponto que realmente interessava.

- Não é necessário, e será rápido.

- Tudo bem.

Matsuri e Rock Lee me observavam, provavelmente esperando que eu dissesse algo também para eles.

- Eu já volto. – disse, pois achei que era necessário.

- Você não irá voltar tão cedo, Gaara-kun. - Lee comentou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto e eu quase senti vontade de levantar uma sobrancelha. Eu não tinha comentado nada com ele a respeito da Haruno, mas depois daquela cena na casa dela, provavelmente Tenten havia lhe contado todos os detalhes. E por isso, toda vez que ele tinha oportunidade de insinuar algo, ele fazia questão de usar seu melhor tom de voz, incrementar minha imaginação e fazer perguntas indecentes – só para ver minha reação, pois eu sabia que ele realmente não estava interessado em saber até onde eu e a Haruno havíamos chegado.

- Relaxa, não pretendendo roubar seu amigo por muito tempo. - Sakura comentou sorrindo, e senti que deslizou suas mãos pelo meu braço e o segurou fracamente. O que era estranho já que a Haruno nunca se insinuava para nada. Logo depois ela saiu me arrastando pelo pulso, e quando por fim saímos da sala e fomos parar no terceiro andar, onde o festival não seria realizado e consequentemente se encontrava menos movimentado, ela voltou-se para mim.

Os olhos verdes imensos, ainda mais claros em sua pele branca contratada com um vestido tão escuro. Era engraçado que ela, toda coberta por aquela vestimenta tão justa, se tornasse ainda mais bonita, fosse por que eu podia ver claramente sua curvas ou por que parecia combinar tão bem.

- Onde você conseguiu esse vestido? – perguntei sem pensar muito.

- Uma das alunas me emprestou. – ela disse casualmente. - Você recebeu minha mensagem?

Me senti levemente preocupado. De maneira quase inconsciente levei minhas mãos até seus braços. Era engraçado e inconveniente, mas toda vez que a Haruno parecia assustada, frustrada ou intrigada com algo, tocá-la e senti-la mais próxima de mim, era uma espécie de calmante.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntei sem rodeios. Desde o acontecimento com Hidan eu tenho estado naquele constante estado de alerta. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente com um sorriso de leve no rosto.

- Tá tudo bem. Eu só queria, fugir um pouco do sufoco do festival.

Vi que ela levou sua outra mão em direção a minha me pedido para soltar e consequentemente não ficar tão tenso, pois estava tudo bem. Em seguida, seus dedos ficaram entrelaçados nos meus. Eu não fazia muita questão daquela espécie de romantismo, na realidade eu sempre fui um pouco apático nesse assunto, mas quando eu via a expressão suave e contente da Haruno com aqueles pequenos atos, eu começava a sentir muito prazer em fazê-los. De maneira que eu começava a entender, por que as vezes eu queria fazer coisas totalmente sem sentido para mim, como levar um de suas mãos até boca e beijá-la.

- Temos quanto tempo? - eu perguntei.

- Talvez uns vinte minutos até sentirem minha falta. - ela sorriu para mim. Vi seus olhos verdes levemente reluzentes, a boca, muito próxima levemente aberta tornando carnuda. Senti aquela sensação de baixo da barriga, como sempre ocorria quando a Haruno parecia tão convidativa. Então a abracei, por que eu simplesmente queria muito abraçá-la.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Gaara? - ela perguntou, sua voz soando bem próxima do meu ouvido, de maneira que eu podia senti-la na curva do meu pescoço.

- Não sei, só queria abraçá-la durante esses vinte minutos.

Ela riu.

- Vinte minutos abraçados é muito tempo, Gaara.

Gostava quando ela me chamava pelo meu nome, principalmente com aquele tom de voz.

- Eu não me importo.

Ela ajeitou-se melhor em meu abraço, e mesmo que aquele Yukata fosse realmente desconfortável eu não me importei. E então ficamos ali, sem muito que falar, apenas abraçados.

- Você conversou com seu pai?

- Sobre a caderneta?

Ela murmurou algo que me lembrava um sim.

- Ainda não. Não quero abordá-lo de qualquer jeito e você sabe que eu fazendo isso teremos que desistir do caso, certo?

Ela soltou novamente o mesmo murmurinho, e depois com a voz abafada perguntou:

- Você acha que deveríamos desistir disso? Eu tenho pensado... Não há nada que podemos fazer realmente, certo?

Eu não disse nada. Desde o início eu nunca tinha começado a investigar aquele caso na intenção de resolver e muito menos de fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Eu só queria entender o que estava acontecendo e quanto mais eu procurava isso mais eu era absorvido. Haruno, no entanto, tinha entrado em detalhes muito pessoais. E não por que ela quisesse, mas simplesmente tinha ocorrido. A conversa cara a cara com Hiromi, o processo de luto de Naruto, e nos últimos dias o fato da Hyuuga ter sua foto estampada naquela caderneta. Eu entendia perfeitamente bem por que às vezes ela pensava em simplesmente em abandonar aquela história e mesmo assim nunca fazia.

- Você quer isso? - eu perguntei. Ela se afastou de mim, me fitou por um momento, algo rápido demais, por que logo depois ela inclinou-se nas pontas dos pés e me beijou. Um beijo muito suave, levemente molhado e como sempre terminado com uma leve mordida no lábio inferior. Ela sempre fazia isso, e eu, sem muito mistério, sempre gostei muito.

- Não sei ainda. – ela me respondeu por fim, uma expressão muito suave no rosto. - Acho que a polícia achou a caderneta, já que deixamos lá... Se eles tivessem que fazer qualquer coisa, eles já estão fazendo, certo? E depois que eu conversei com Naruto eu tenho a impressão de que ele fará algo pela Hinata.

Ela estava correta, mas eu sabia que a polícia não faria nada até que o caso fosse encerrado. Mas não quis dizer isso, pois novamente ela se sentiria pressionada a agir como sua moral dizia. Então é só concordei com a cabeça e ela sorriu.

- Você viu a exposição do Sai? Deus, foi tão lindo.

Escutamos duas garotas no andar inferior comentarem. Estávamos próximos a escada então provavelmente elas se encontravam ali. Eu rapidamente as ignoraria, mas Sakura olhava para o nada, aparentemente muito atenta ao que diziam.

- Pena que o nome seja tão clichê. - a outra comentou e riu. - Sério? Amor?

Mediante aquelas palavras senti as mãos de Sakura apertarem as minhas com mais força e depois, finalmente, sua atenção voltar-se para mim.

- Ainda não temos certeza, certo?

Não entendi a princípio o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. Mas ela não me deu espaço para perguntar. Simplesmente soltou minhas mãos e seguiu até escadaria, indo em direção as meninas que realmente se encontravam ali.

- A exposição do Sai é sobre o quê?

- Desculpa? – uma delas perguntou sem entender.

- É sobre um relacionamento de amor fictício, mas todos nos sabemos que é sobre alguém, certo? – a outra cutucou a primeira estudante e as duas compartilharam um sorriso. Haruno, no entanto não comentou nada a respeito apenas as ignorou e seguiu até o segundo andar onde o festival estava sendo realizado.

- Droga, onde está Tenten? - a escutei perguntar para si mesma, enquanto andávamos apressados pelo corredor. Ela parou repentinamente na frente de um grupo de meninas e afoita perguntou:

- Vocês viram o Naruto ou o Sai?

Elas negaram com a cabeça, Sakura saiu sem se despedir, nem explicar nada. Segurei-a pelos braços, puxando-a para mim e fazendo-a me encarar, não precisei perguntar nada.

- A exposição... Talvez o Sai.

Sai. A Rosa, conclui mentalmente.

Fiquei em silêncio e apenas a deixei livre. Logo depois ela seguiu sem dizer mais nada pelo corredor e entrou em uma sala. Estávamos tão apressados que eu não me dei o trabalho de notar na decoração, a não ser que atrás de um balcão estava Naruto, vestido como uma militar da Segunda Guerra Mundial.

- Naruto.

- Sakura-chan? Está tudo bem ? - ele perguntou aparentemente preocupado.

- O Sai, onde ele está?

- Não sei... Talvez na sala dele.

- E a Hinata... A Hinata-chan, onde ela está?

- Hinata-chan? - ela pareceu pensar por um segundo. Sua face agora ainda mais confusa. - Não sei, ela estava comigo agora pouco...

Eles não tinham terminado? Perguntei-me, mas agora não era hora de indagar sobre isso.

- Não importa. Droga. Me diga, você conversa com a Ino não é? Ela estava em seu apartamento, e a Hinata também é amiga dela e… - ela começou a levar as mãos aos cabelos até que por fim, quando finalmente pareceu dizer algo coerente, perguntou - sabe o que aconteceu com Kiba?

- Kiba? Ex-namorado da Ino que faleceu em um acidente de moto?

- Você tem certeza disso? - ela perguntou muito séria.

- Certeza do que?

- Que Kiba morreu de um acidente de moto! - ela já estava gritando. Eu rapidamente levei minhas mãos até seus ombros tentando acalmá-la. Ela em resposta apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto Naruto a encarava pasmo. Depois suspirou e mais calma continuou - Me diga, você tem certeza?

- Claro. Todos sabem disso... E foi Ino-san que comentou com a Hinata-chan. Ela mesma presenciou a morte do namorado, ela se culpa até hoje por isso.

Sakura, que tinha as mãos no ombro do Naruto, deixou as mãos deslizarem até que ficaram suspensas no ar. Aquilo explicava nossas suspeitas de que alguém dentro do ciclo não havia realmente falecido pelas mãos do assassino que procurávamos. E significava que Iruka era a Latana, Kabuto a papoula... E...

- Temos que avisar o Sai. - minha voz saiu neutra.

Sakura, no entanto não disse nada, apenas saiu da sala quase correndo. Eu a segui e percebi que Naruto nos seguia. Os corredores estavam lotados de estudantes, o barulho, que a pouco me acostumava, estava ainda mais alto. E, fosse pela bagunça ou pelo som, eu não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, a não ser que lá fora um sol laranja tingia os granito enquanto eu via as costas da Haruno correndo.

Eu tinha que ser racional. Olhei para Naruto que estava ao meu lado.

- Liga para Sai e descubra onde ele está. - pedi. Nesse momento Sakura entrou em uma sala que supus ser a mesma da turma de Sai. Ela perguntou sobre ele, mas todos diziam que ele tinha sumidos há várias horas. Vi que a Haruno apertou o próprio pulso, e que os olhos já estavam brilhando de lágrimas.

Ela não me olhou quando saiu da sala e continuou procurando.

- Ele não atende. Toca, toca, mas não atende. - Naruto disse, e não respondi nada, apenas continuei a seguindo.

- Na sala dele. - escutei Sakura dizer mais para ela mesma do que para nós. A vi levar as mãos aos olhos em uma tentativa de esconder o choro, os passos ainda acelerados, provavelmente tão preocupada que mal conseguia pensar direito. E, como sempre faço, segurei seu braço.

- Haruno, se acalma.

- Você tem ideia do que pode estar acontecendo aqui?!

Ela gritou arrancando minhas mãos do seu braço. Todos no corredor nos olhavam. Eu fiquei estático por um momento, sentindo-me patético. Naruto olhou para mim, indagando, sem dizer nada, o que estava acontecendo, e Sakura, no entanto, apenas continuou andando, descendo as escadas em direção ao corredor destinado a aulas artísticas.

Me senti arfar, pois agora que passamos por esse corredor, me lembrei que aquela parte do colégio também não estava sendo usado para o festival. Não era completamente deserto, mas uma sala bem fechada, com algum aviso na porta e com o barulho atordoante do andar de cima, seria capaz de camuflar muito bem um acontecimento fatal.

E foi quando me senti pela primeira vez desesperado, desde que aquela história toda começou. Pois Sai não poderia morrer. Não quando a Haruno poderia ter impedido. Não quando ela sentia que _poderia_ tê-lo ajudado e não o fez. Ela se sentiria culpada de novo, assim como com Iruka, assim como ela já faz com Hinata, e então choraria como antes e desta vez pela morte de um amigo.

Não poderia simplesmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Festival em Kitagawa as 17h16min<strong>

Mas estava ali. Mesmo eu repetindo tantas vezes em minha cabeça, pedindo e pedindo, para que não acontecesse, ainda estava ali, bem diante de mim. A mesma sala em que eu estive com ele, rodeada dos quadros que me arrancavam qualquer sentimento desagradável; onde também trocamos palavras enquanto ele me sorria com aquele maldito sorriso plastificado.

E agora nada daquilo. Só o cheiro de ferrugem, a cor laranja do sol e ele ali, deitado no chão, o peito nu a vista, na pele leitosa o símbolo da Nuvem vermelha. Não consegui ver mais nada, por que meu corpo aqueceu, senti em minhas pernas um formigamento doloroso, o calor invadindo gradualmente minha cabeça, até que eu caí no chão. A última imagem que eu vi foi o rosto pálido e morto de Sai... E só pensei que eu faria qualquer coisa para que, ao contrário daquilo, eu visse o maldito sorriso hipócrita nele.

* * *

><p><strong>Olá, olá. Desculpa o atraso novamente, mas os dias estão corridos – e vcs foram informados desse atraso... Que foi maior do que o esperado, mas juro que foi por bons motivos. Espero que ninguém tenha desistido de A Ultima Rosa haha'.Mas para compensar esse capítulo valeu por dois, pois foi o maior de toda a fanfic - sete mil palavras. E provavelmente os próximos também serão por que tentarei encerra a fanfic em o menor número de capítulos possível, logo todos serão muito cheio de informações. <strong>

**Mas enfim, será que alguém se lembra que no dia do enterro do Kiba, outra pessoa estava sendo cremada no templo budista ao lado? E que provavelmente se tratava de alguém rico? haha' Pois então, desde o terceiro capítulo já estava prevista a morte do Hiashi. Agora por que eu ocultei essa informação já são outros quinhentos. Quanto ao Kiba ter morrido em uma acidente de moto foi algo que eu já tinha pensado desde o inicio, na realidade em nenhum momento foi comprovado que ele foi assassinado. Por exemplo, quando Gaara e Sakura vão ao necrotério, eles não veem o cadáver, para confirmar nada, e Hiromi também nunca citou como era o corpo que foi encontrado em seu apartamento. Ainda tem a questão das fotos, achei estranho que ninguém tenha indagado por que eles só conseguiram quarenta por cento delas na hora de transferir para o pen-drive hauha', acredito que por que todo mundo estava convicto assim como a Haruno e Gaara da morte dele pelo assassino da Nuvem Vermelha.**

**Pois então, alguém ficou surpreso com esse final? haha' Espero que ninguém me odeie por causa dele. Eu gosto realmente do Sai, e veja só, próximo capítulo, pela primeira vez Ino irá nos contar alguns segredinhos. E o pai do Gaara irá aparecer também.**

**Ah eu não sei se eu já comentei isso nos comentários finais, mas existe uma dualidade entre os leitores, a favor ou contra Naruto e Hinata. Há quem suspeite dela e poxa a menina é tão doce gente hauha' **

**Bom, sem mais, um enorme beijo de goiaba, por que eu adoro goiaba e até mais. **

**Violak**: Por um momento eu pensei que ninguém cairia nessa. Imagine eu matando o Gaara bem nos capítulos finais? Trágico haha' Ah eu também acho que seja necessário, mas eu confesso que eu ando meio preocupada em acelerar os fatos e por isso algo mais concreto não acontecerá nos próximos capítulos (acho haha') E tudo bem eu não te acho uma pervertida (só um pouquinho).

**Raiza: **Ah, Gaara é uma fofo de qualquer modo, e eu me gabo e me derreto por ele todas as vezes que escrevo alguma cena com ele narrando... O que é raro aqui no site, me pergunto por que as fics dele tem caído tanto... Enfim, desabafos a parte, muito obrigada pelo comentário e espero que mesmo com toda demora você continue acompanhando.

**D. F. Braine**: Por um momento eu achei que ninguém cairia nessa história do sonho, que seria muito paia da minha parte fazer isso haha' mas por fim, pelo jeito, algumas pessoas ficaram agoniadas com a possibilidade d eperdemos nosso adorável gentleman. Ah eu queria que fosse uma surpresa, mas pensando bem eu já tinha dado altas dicas de que ela pertencia de fato ao grupo suicida. Rio sempre que leio "mara" independente da situação hauha' E a senhorita esqueceu de deixar o e-mail !

**D.F Brainer: **

**Oul K.Z **


	31. Hipóteses

**N/A: Suspense, romances e alguns assassinatos. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31<strong>

Hipóteses

* * *

><p>29 de novembro de 2007<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sakura, Kitagawa, às 18h25min.<em>**

Acordei sentindo a vista doer como se minhas pestanas fossem absurdamente pesadas. Imediatamente veio as lembranças, as cores borradas e apagadas, o laranja, o branco, o cinza, o vermelho do sangue. E também, inconscientemente, o cheiro de ferrugem, provocando-me a camada turva e úmida sobre minha vista, mesmo que ordenadamente estivesse enchergando nada.

(...)

- Ela conseguiu dormir?

Não sabia do que falavam e de quem se referiam. Não estava ainda totalmente desperta e por isso aquelas cores, vozes e sombras eram irreconhecíveis para mim.

- Sim, Gaara-san me falou que é normal, ela entrou em estado de choque depois que... Você sabe.

Tenten-chan. Claro. Referiam-se a mim.

(...)

Então era verdade. Senti minhas bochechas úmidas.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu? - a outra voz era de Rock Lee. Onde estava Gaara?

- Tenten? - a chamei,

- Ela acordou.

Escutei a cortina ser arrastada e imediatamente me localizei na enfermaria do colégio. Tenten já estava sobre mim, me ajudando a levantar. Percebi que estava muito cansada, a vista ainda pesada, e as bochechas úmidas. Percebi que chorava enquanto dormia.

- Está tudo bem? Você quer água?

Eu neguei com a mão.

- Está tudo bem, sem água. - me sentei sobre a cama. Tenten e Rock Lee estavam diante de mim, os dois com uma expressão preocupada.

Percebi o peito doer e a pergunta travar na garganta, não queria perguntar. Não queria saber se ele tinha realmente morrido.

Suspirei pelo nariz.

- Vou aceitar a água.

Tenten rapidamente me atendeu, com uma atenção exagerada. Aquilo me fez senti melhor do que a água que descia pela minha garganta. No entanto, eles continuavam ali ainda com uma expressão tensa no rosto, como se me esperasse falar qualquer coisa, e assim pudessem adivinhar o meu estado.

- Onde está Gaara? - perguntei, e entreguei o copo de vidro para Tenten.

- Ele está com a polícia. - Lee me respondeu e logo depois curvou a cabeça em direção à porta. Inclinei-me um pouco e vi a figura de um homem de paletó e expressão sisuda. - Depois você terá que ir com eles.

Aquilo não me surpreendeu. Obviamente aconteceria. Levantei-me com um repentino desejo de resolver aquilo, entretanto fui impedida por Tenten que facilmente me colocou para sentar novamente.

- Não tenha pressa.

Nos encaramos, ela com as sobrancelhas curvadas, eu, provavelmente, ainda lenta pelo sono.

- Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

- Uma hora apenas. Ainda bem que conseguimos te trazer para cá. Kitagawa ficou um caos após a polícia ser chamada.

- Quem chamou?

- Provavelmente Gaara ou Naruto.

- O que aconteceu? - ignorei a resposta.

- Eu não sei direito. Só sei que você entrou em estado de choque. Te encontramos no corredor, sentada, Gaara falava com você, mas você não respondia. Nessa hora eu cheguei e também tentei despertá-la, mas nada. Gaara e Naruto enquanto isso falavam no telefone, provavelmente chamando a polícia. Logo depois que a polícia chegou as salas foram evacuadas. Só estamos aqui com você, por que, antes da polícia chegar, Gaara me pediu para te levar com a ajuda do Rock Lee.

Então eu tinha entrado em choque. Surreal... Realmente muito surreal não se lembrar de nada. Levei minhas mãos até as têmporas, como sempre acontecia quando eu queria organizar minha cabeça. Percebi estar repentinamente muito quente e sufocada pelas roupas que vestia, comecei então a desabotoar a gola de minha blusa sentindo-me finalmente mais livre.

- Você quer que eu te traga meu uniforme?

Olhei para Tenten e logo depois para Rock Lee, os dois, assim como eu, estavam fantasiados, ela de chinesa e Lee com as roupas de antes. Pareciam tão preocupados comigo que nem aparentavam estar incomodados com aquelas roupas, inclusive diante do sufoco. Notei que eu tinha bons amigos e consequentemente senti minhas glândulas lacrimais incomodando meu nariz.

Droga, não quero chorar aqui.

- Não, tudo bem. - eu respondi finalmente, minha voz em um fio patético. Então Tenten me abraçou como se soubesse que eu estava prestes a chorar e eu simplesmente chorei enquanto a abraçava também.

Ficamos um minuto assim, meu rosto afundado na curva de seu pescoço. Podia sentir a textura macia de sua blusa e um aroma de flor natural como se estivesse cheirando-a ali mesmo. Então me veio o cheiro enjoativo de ferrugem e flores que rapidamente reconheci, mesmo que antes eu não tivesse percebido, como semelhante a da sala de artes plásticas.

Afastei-me rapidamente, de maneira que Tenten me encarou atônica. Fitei seus grandes olhos castanhos, o rosto oval e no alto na cabeça um coque adornado com uma flor exuberante e rosa, pelo qual rapidamente reconheci. Dália, a mesma flor que Gaara e eu compramos na floricultura no mês passado.

- Esta flor... Onde você a conseguiu? - perguntei ansiosa.

- Ah... Está flor? - ela retirou do cabelo e a colocou entre nós duas. - Neji me trouxe.

- Te trouxe? Ele comprou...?

- Oh não. - respondeu rapidamente. - ele trouxe de casa, insistiu que sempre vivia comprando flores e que essa não seria nada.

- Ele frequentemente compra Dália? - perguntei de uma maneira bastante patética. - E por que ele te deu logo essa?

- Eu não sei dizer, mas ele me disse que a casa dos Hyuugas tinha um cheiro enjoativo de flores. Até ficou feliz em se livrar de uma, mesma que isso obviamente não fizesse diferença... Acho que ele estava querendo ser engraçado, ou mal-humorado de propósito.

- Ele só queria ter uma desculpa para dar uma flor à Tenten-chan, óbvio. - Rock Lee entrou na conversa. No entanto, eu mal conseguia me interessar pelas suposições maliciosas dele.

- Claro que não. Ele há algum tempo tem comprado flores para a prima, desde que o tio faleceu. Só é... Como posso dizer... É normal para ele.

- Jacintos. - a interrompi. - Vocês compraram Jacintos também?

- Como você sabe Sakura-chan?

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei encarando Tenten, só pensava o quão cega eu estava até então. Em realidade eu tinha me esquecido quase que completamente a situação da floricultura. Não somente pelo pouco tempo que tinha, mas por que, eventualmente, me parecia impossível descobrir quem era o estudante. Primeiramente por que era uma descrição muito genérica, e segundo por que qualquer um poderia tê-lo comprado sem ser, necessariamente, cúmplice de um assassino.

Mas era de Neji que estávamos falando. E para intensificar ainda mais a situação, se tratava de alguém que comprava, desde o assassinato de Hiashi, as mesmas flores do ritual para Hyuuga Hinata.

Repentinamente me senti péssima. Eu não deveria estar pensando sobre isso enquanto Sai... Enquanto ele... As palavras não podem concretizar mentalmente, como se fosse difícil pensar ou me lembrar sobre aquilo. Levei minhas mãos ao rosto, sentindo a pressão no nariz, e o incômodo no alto da testa, tudo me indicando que estava prestes a chorar mais uma vez.

- Sakura-san?

Voltei-me para Rock Lee e Tenten que me fitavam curiosos. Provavelmente eu tinha os olhos marejados e vermelhos, o nariz entupido e a pele manchada pela maquiagem borrada.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim... Desculpa, eu só estava pensando no que eu tinha me esquecido... É um pouco surreal para mim.

- Com certeza. - Tenten concordou muito rapidamente. - Melhor você descansar, ainda terá que ir a polícia e isso será cansativo e...

- Tenten. - a chamei e ela parou de tagarelar. - Está tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem...

Eu disse para ela, entretanto era totalmente consciente de que o desejo daquelas palavras era muito mais voltado para mim mesma.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, em frente ao colégio Kitagawa, às 19h33min.<strong>

Nos primeiro vinte minutos, logo depois que a polícia chegou, Kitagawa tinha se transformado em um caos de pessoas, famílias e alunos perguntando sobre tudo e todos enquanto a equipe tentava retirá-los do edifício. Foi necessária a chegada de outra equipe para conseguir realizar a evacuação, recolher todos os nomes e possíveis relatores do que tinha acontecido. No total eram sete pessoas que pareciam ter visto algo de relevante para o caso, e isso incluía a Haruno, o Uzumaki e principalmente a mim, pois fui o primeiro a ligar para polícia, ou melhor, para o Detetive responsável pelo caso, meu pai.

"- Iremos conversar depois, não saia daqui." - meu pai me falou, o tom neutro e inalterado como se estivesse acostumado demais com aquela situação. Naquele momento a ambulância já tinha se retirado do local, e, no entanto, a maioria dos alunos continuava lá procurando informações inúteis sobre o assunto.

"Alguém morreu? Quem? Não acredito, o Sai? O garoto pintor?"

Eram os murmurinhos entre os estudantes e familiares que insistiam em ficar na entrada enquanto buscavam alguma informação. Principalmente os pais que não tinham encontrado ainda entre o caos algum filho estudante de Kitagawa. Quando por fim, ficou explicito de quem se tratava dentro daquela ambulância e após várias advertências da diretora, a maioria se retirou, restando apenas alguns oficiais da polícia, um ou outro estudante, a maioria dos professores e eu, encostado no carro do meu pai esperando ele voltar.

Eu deveria estar ao lado da Haruno, mas, assim como Tenten havia me informado, ela ainda se encontrava dormindo na enfermaria e, inevitavelmente, eu seria mais útil ali com meu pai do que com ela inconsciente na cama. Depois que eu finalmente conversasse com ele, eu tentaria ver como ela estava realmente.

Baguncei os cabelos. Já estava preocupado com aquilo. Ela com certeza não estaria nada bem quando acordasse. Só de me lembrar da maneira como ela ficou ao encontrar o corpo de Sai era mais explicativo que o fato em si.

No momento que entramos na sala, ela ficou com os olhos estáticos sobre a figura pálida no chão, logo depois deu um passo para trás pedindo irracionalmente qualquer espécie de suporte, até que me encontrou e permitiu-se cair no chão. Quando tentei segurá-la pelos braços, eu pude ver seus grandes olhos verdes ainda arregalados, os lábios entreabertos e a respiração irregular. Ela tinha entrado em choque. E eu, por pelo menos 10 segundos, fiquei sem reação, em uma estranha sensação de pânico e impotência, até que Naruto soltou um palavrão e eu me dei conta que ele não conseguia falar com a policia.

Eu não pensei em Sai morto naquela sala, nem no assassino, nem no importante detalhe de que ali, bem diante de mim, estava o meu primeiro cadáver fora de uma geladeira. Eu simplesmente peguei Haruno pelos braços, a levei até o corredor, tentei despertá-la e diante da péssima tentativa deixei Tenten aos seus cuidados e fui providenciar aquilo que eu deveria ter feito logo de início.

Liguei no celular privativo de meu pai.

"Um assassinato em Kitagawa, e você já sabe o resto."

Eu disse calmamente, somente com aquelas poucas palavras, pois eu sabia que seriam suficientes para o meu pai.

- Merda Kakashi-sensei! - escutei Naruto reclamar enquanto olhava enfurecido para a tela do celular. Depois disso ele voltou-se para mim perguntando. - Conseguiu falar com a polícia?

- Eles já estão vindo.

- O que iremos fazer agora? - ele não se deu nem o direito de estar mais aliviado, assim como não me permitiu responder sua pergunta. - Eu tenho que achar alguém, você fica aqui e qualquer coisa me avise, ok?

Concordei com a cabeça, e sem dizer mais nada, ele saiu rapidamente. Pensando agora sobre isso, me pergunto por quem Naruto procuraria. Provavelmente a Hyuuga.

Em seguida liguei para a ambulância, falei com Tenten e Rock Lee para levar a Haruno até a enfermaria, e por fim, pois, afinal eu tinha que fazê-lo, eu entrei na sala.

Senti de imediato o cheiro de flores, mas somente o percebi por que estava muito atento aquele detalhe. Como me encontrava diante de um crime onde eu já supunha um padrão de comportamento do assassino, minha mente, naturalmente, procurava as informações já concebidas. E minha surpresa foi ver que o corpo de Sai estava em uma posição fetal, a sua volta as flores desorganizadas e algumas delas até amassadas. Jacinto, por exemplo, tinha suas pétalas roxas espalhada pelas suas costas, indicando-me que ele tinha sido arrastado até o centro do ritual previamente elaborado. Ou talvez ele tivesse sido colocado ali ao centro, com as flores a sua volta, mas em algum momento ele tinha reagido...

Aquilo me fez andar rapidamente até o seu corpo pálido e nu. Na realidade eu não tinha parado para pensar, simplesmente tinha seguido até ele e mudado sua posição, mesmo ciente de que seria um erro fatal para a construção da cena do crime. Vi primeiramente as marcas no pescoço, uma linha grossa e arroxeada me indicando que ele tinha sido, provavelmente, sufocado por uma corda. Primeiramente perdeu a consciência enquanto reagia ao assassino e logo depois foi arrastado novamente ao ritual, onde, outrora, se encontrava possivelmente dopado. Olhei depois em volta procurando uma janela aberta, mas estava tudo devidamente trancado, rodeado de quadros ainda inacabados.

Minha lembrança seguinte era que, ainda perto do corpo, escutei um gritinho feminino. Virei-me e me deparei com um grupo de alunas acompanhadas de uma professora que identifiquei ser responsável pelo departamento de artes plásticas. Depois da chegada da policia, acabei descobrindo que elas retornaram, pois não tinham conseguido entrar antes, e decidiram ir até a professora em busca de uma chave secundária. Concluindo, elas tinham interrompido o ritual... Só conseguia me perguntar por que o assassino tinha se colocado naquela posição de risco. E então me lembrei de Ino, e que Sai estava sendo provavelmente cauteloso diante de todos acontecimentos com a namorada... Era uma possibilidade bastante plausível, e que impedia o assassino de abordá-lo em uma situação melhor... E ainda havia, é claro, a questão da arte, da vaidade, do desafio.

- Gaara - ergui a vista do concreto para o rosto de meu pai. Ele estava a alguns passos de distância e me encarava. Sua expressão, sempre tão indolente, desta vez estava diferente, o que em realidade não me surpreendia em nada. - Precisamos conversar.

- Claro. - respondi calmo, meus braços cruzados, nenhuma expressão no rosto. - Agora?

- Agora, você se tornou uma das principais testemunhas.

- Sei como funciona isso... Precisamos fazer disso formal?

- Não agora. - ele me respondeu desanimado. Em seguida deu a volta no carro, onde me apoiava e fomos em direção a um canto mais afastado. Paramos lado a lado, nós dois olhando o prédio de Kitagawa. Só tinha percebido o quanto tinha escurecido naquele instante de silêncio.

- Assustado?

Demorei um pouco para respondê-lo, primeiramente pela surpresa, e segundo por que ainda era incerto se me encontrava assustado ou não. Eu não sabia dizer, pois ainda me recordava do momento em que me deparei com aquela sala. E logo agora, tudo me parece surreal demais para tornar concreto o meu medo. Era como acordar de um pesadelo, e se ver na cama, respirando aflito, mas consciente de que não era necessário temer, pois por si só não era real.

- Na realidade não agora.

- Claro... Isso é péssimo. Você não irá parar com isso, não é?

Então finalmente estávamos sendo diretos. Era muito óbvio que meu pai já soubesse de minha tentativa de solucionar esse caso, ou melhor, de entender o que significavam todos aqueles assassinatos. Também já imaginava que em algum momento teríamos que conversar sobre isso, mas nunca pensei que seria em tais circunstâncias.

- Só quero entender o que estava acontecendo. - resolvi dizer, por que era estúpido tentar adiar a situação.

- Não se trata de entendimento, Gaara. - ele deu uma longa pausa, e mesmo que eu não estivesse o vendo, eu podia sentir algo pesado em sua afirmativa. - Não é uma questão de curiosidade egoísta. Pessoas estão morrendo.

Virei-me para encará-lo, pois diante do que dizia, eu queria muito saber como ele estava se expressando. Surpreendentemente não havia nada em seu rosto sisudo e magro, apenas os olhos fundos, fitando frontalmente, enquanto sua voz soava calma e neutra.

Não havia qualquer equilíbrio. Nada que me comprovasse que ele estava sendo sincero e não um hipócrita realizando mero trabalho. E, no entanto, sabia de sua sinceridade, delegando os fatos como realmente eram e me vi novamente como ele. Erámos incrivelmente iguais.

- Eu sei. Eu pensei no início que não seria mais que uma maneira de ocupar meu tempo, mas simplesmente fui levado.

- Você e aquela garota. E vocês só são dois adolescentes curiosos, sem qualquer motivo para fazê-lo.

- Não é totalmente verdade. - me apressei, pois de fato não era. Meu pai em resposta apenas se virou para mim, e eu soube que ele não dava nenhuma credibilidade ao que eu dizia.

- Você poderia ter morrido, sabe disso, não sabe?

- Sim, eu sei... De qualquer modo, não precisará se preocupar tanto, o ciclo foi fechado, não há mais ninguém pelo qual ele possa prejudicar.

Minha intenção era fazê-lo falar sobre a Nuvem Vermelha. E eu sabia que ele estaria ciente disso. Entretanto a máxima resposta que eu tive foi o completo silêncio enquanto meu pai colocava as mãos no bolso. Por um segundo eu pensei que ele ia puxar uma carteira de cigarros, mas me recordei que desde a morte de minha mãe meu pai tinha parado de fumar. Eu olhava para baixo, de maneira que seu só puder ver seus sapatos formais virarem em minha direção. Retornei a encará-lo, e por fim percebi que ele me observava, nenhuma expressão na face, somente a pergunta:

- O que vocês sabem?

Meu pai era imprevisível. Agora entendo por que a Haruno às vezes se irritava com minha inexpressão.

- Não muito. Mas acreditamos que alguém tem copiado o mesmo crime, algo que envolvesse Uehara Hiromi. Vocês já sabem disso, não é?

Eu estava totalmente convicto dessa teoria, de maneira que minha voz soou mais como uma afirmativa do que uma pergunta.

- Não sabemos, não foi comprovado que Uehara Hiromi cometeu alguma coisa.

- O que mais você sabe?

A pergunta que eu esperava.

- Do que exatamente ela foi acusada?

A relutância de meu pai era apenas um momento de silêncio. Exatamente como eu fazia quando reavaliando minhas opções.

- Há alguns anos, Hiromi estava vinculada, de uma maneira, ou de outra, com todas as vítimas. Na época totalizaram seis e esperávamos mais uma. Entretanto a sétima vitima nunca aconteceu, e depois de um tempo, esperando mais alguma informação, decidimos deixar o caso. - suas palavras soaram pesarosas apesar da inexpressão na face. - A equipe ficou bastante desanimada, pois nossa principal suspeita era aparentemente inocente... Ou pelo menos até que fosse dito o contrário.

- E então os assassinatos retornaram. Do ponto zero... Hiromi foi presa, mas mesmo assim os assassinatos continuaram.

- Para prendê-la a acusamos de tráfico, o que não era totalmente mentira, mas ela cometeu suicídio... Você e aquela garota já devem saber. - eu levantei uma sobrancelha, pois não havia sentindo negar. - De qualquer modo Hiromi sempre tinha um álibi, e para fazer tudo que foi feito era necessário pelo menos um cúmplice. Na época ela só tinha um recém-namorado em liberdade semiaberta, no máximo colegas de laboratório e uma colega de quarto.

- O namorado era traficante... - comentei suavemente e vi as mãos de meu pai apertarem dentro da calça.

- Pensamos nele, principalmente devido ao histórico. Mas era impossível que ele estivesse se envolvido com tudo aquilo sem que a polícia acabasse não sabendo. - Meu pai deu uma pausa e pela primeira na noite eu vi suas sobrancelhas franzidas. - Eu nunca entendi aquilo. Hiromi era bastante vinculada a Yusuke, mesmo ela sendo uma estudante da Universidade de Tóquio, de classe social distinta e com uma educação totalmente diferente...

Percebi que o uso dos primeiros nomes de ambos significava que meu pai estava familiarizado e intrigado com aquele caso há anos e que mesmo depois de tanto tempo ele nunca tinha de fato o abandonado.

- E, no entanto - ele continuou - Yusuke parecia totalmente desinteressado nela, me surpreende que eles estivessem juntos até o fim.

- Você parece familiarizado com a Uehara.

Meu pai olhou rapidamente para mim incomodado. Voltou sua atenção para o chão e em seguida retornou a me encarar.

- Ela cometeu suicídio assim como sua mãe. Estava envolvida com um grupo suicida, pelo qual a polícia nunca conseguiu legitimar. Quando a vi pela primeira vez eu soube que ela não era assassina, mas tudo me dizia o contrário. E então ela se matou, e eu só entendi por que depois.

Meu pai tinha me dito tudo aquilo me encarando, sem pestanejar ou relaxar a vista. Tive a vaga sensação de que não se tratava apenas de Hiromi, mas também de minha mãe, de sua função como marido, pai e policial, tudo falho e incompleto.

Aquilo me perturbou de uma maneira indescritível.

Vimos então, naquele instante, uma mãe abraçada com sua filha passando pelos portões principais - a mulher chorava parecendo incapaz de largá-la. Perguntei-me mentalmente por que as pessoas não conseguiam ser racionais quando se tratavam dos próprios filhos. Voltei para meu pai, como se eu não quisesse compartilhar com ele aquela cena por mais tempo.

- Há também o poema que explica a ordem e a morte das vítimas. A descrição do ritual, a ordem das flores, o guia do assassino. - Escutei meu pai suspirar pelo nariz, mas continuei. - No entanto, Sai está fora dos padrões...

- Vocês sabem de muito pelo que vejo. Não sei como deixei isso chegar tão longe.

- Desde quando você sabe?

- Que eu sei?

- Que eu e a Haruno estamos envolvidos nisso.

- Desde a lanterna que vocês deixaram no apartamento da Uehara. Foi algo tolo e tiveram sorte de que eu tivesse decidido passar por lá depois do trabalho.

Lembrei-me vagamente da pessoa que tinha entrado também no apartamento de Hiromi. Tinha me esquecido quase que completamente daquilo.

- Foi muito fácil supor que meu próprio filho estava atrás do assassino da rosa. Esconder isso do restante da equipe me custou tempo e muita discussão com Kakashi.

Assassino da Rosa.

Então era assim como a polícia o chamava. De certa maneira era também um pouco ridículo. Perguntei-me por que exatamente eles tinham se especificado na rosa vermelha, mas me mantive calado, pois desejava dar continuidade ao raciocínio.

- Não foi planejada, a situação simplesmente fluiu. - me justifiquei sinceramente, mesmo que soubesse que não havia razão para tal.

- E por isso vocês também invadiram o apartamento de Hidan? - sua voz era seca, entretanto foi exatamente por isso que eu soube. Ele estava irritado. - Aquilo foi estúpido, aquilo não foi nada como "fluidez" Gaara. Correr atrás do principal suspeito de uma série de assassinatos não é nada esperto. Colocou-se em perigo e até mesmo aquela garota, você sabe disso, não sabe?

Então nos encaramos, e eu vi as sobrancelhas de meu pai franzidas pela segunda vez.

Era estranho. Era realmente estranho tudo aquilo. Não por que meu estivéssemos tendo aquela conversa.

Ele estava preocupado. De maneira sincera.

- Eu sei.

Por um milésimo de segundo pensei em pedir desculpas, no entanto sabia que não havia sentido.

- Sabe, claro. E por isso também vocês irão parar com isso agora. - ele deu uma pausa e enfiou as mãos no bolso novamente. - Agora. – repetiu, seus olhos castanhos demonstrando dureza e autoridade.

- Irei conversar com a Haruno...

- Isso é bom. - por fim retirou as mãos do bolso e inclinou-se em direção aos portões de Kitagawa. - E saiba que iremos sair de viagem pelos próximos dias.

- Para onde?

- Visitar o túmulo de sua mãe.

- E você irá deixar o caso assim?

- Isso realmente importa? Kakashi-san me manterá avisado, iremos viajar também, por que há coisas que quero resolver por lá.

- Por que logo agora? - perguntei, pois para mim ainda era estranho que ele decidisse uma viagem logo agora.

- Não importa. Eu quero você longe desse caso. - não me parecia razão suficiente, mas eu não disse nada e apenas o fitei. Ele levou então as mãos aos cabelos - exatamente da mesma maneira que eu fazia - e olhou para baixo. Os olhos opacos e melancólicos por um milésimo de segundo, até que por fim me encarou. - E quero também visitar a sua mãe.

Era a primeira vez em anos que citávamos sobre minha mãe em uma conversa. Senti-me muito incomodado com aquilo, algo que eu conseguia perceber fisicamente em minha garganta e era denunciado no momento em que levei minhas mãos aos cabelos. Soube naquele exato instante que meu pai se sentia de maneira igual... Talvez de uma maneira ainda pior.

- Converse com a garota antes de ir para casa. A acalme e a prepare para amanhã. Teremos uma longa conversa.

- Tudo bem. - eu disse e por fim me recordei que a Haruno provavelmente precisaria de mim agora. E que era, por outras razões também, um péssimo momento para viajar. - Quando iremos de viagem?

- Depois de amanhã provavelmente.

Ele se retirou sem dizer mais nada. Quando deu um terceiro passo voltou-se para mim.

- E nada de cigarros. Não levará um cigarro sequer para essa viagem. - disse, retornou para frente e eu me perguntei como ele sabia que eu era fumante.

Ele sabia da minha moto, que estava perseguindo o Assassino da Rosa, mas com certeza não era para ele saber que eu fumava. Nem minha irmã sabia.

- Como você sabe?!

A pergunta, alta quase em um berro, tinha saído antes de eu perceber. Meu pai voltou-se novamente para mim, a expressão dura, sisuda, tão característica de nós dois e respondeu.

- Sempre te observo, como eu não saberia disso?

Eu pisquei. Pensei imediatamente em minha mãe, na última lembrança vaga que eu tinha dela. Estavámos em uma sala com cheiro de madeira e cafeína, ela sentada no sofá tomando, em uma grande caneca, café. Eu sabia que era café pelo seu aroma e por que naquele momento meu pai reclamava, mesmo que de uma maneira neutra e distante, de seu vício.

"Largue de fumar então." ela disse sem sorrir.

Não entendo por que logo agora eu me recordava disso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sakura, Kitagawa, às 19h48min.<em>**

Não queria café, mas Tenten insistiu que sim e que o conseguiria facilmente em uma das máquinas do andar inferior; o prédio já estava quase que completamente evacuado, e aparentemente não havia riscos. Mesmo assim eu pedi para que Rock Lee a acompanhasse, e ele rapidamente aceitou, sendo sempre tão educado.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e foi no momento em que finalmente decidi não aguentar ficar mais tempo ali, que fui surpreendida pela presença de Gaara.

Nos encaramos apenas um segundo. Um segundo apenas, até que minha vontade de chorar voltou e eu me recordei de Sai, do cheiro de ferrugem, das cores laranja e amarelas. Era ainda inaceitável para mim que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido daquela maneira... Bem abaixo de nós, sem que ninguém tivesse feito absolutamente nada para interferir.

Abaixei a vista e recuei um passo. Me abracei intuitivamente sem entender por que o realmente fazia, só sabia que de alguma maneira me sentia quebrada por dentro, assustada. Não tinha coragem de olhá-lo, era ingênuo e sem sentido, mas a sensação que me rodeou naquele rápido instante era que olhar para e Gaara legitimava a morte de Sai.

- Haruno... - sua voz soou baixa, ele deu um passo em minha direção, e eu dei outro. No instante seguinte ele segurava meus braços com força. - Haruno. - sua voz era mais firme. - Olha pra mim.

Me senti ridícula. Por que eu estava fazendo aquilo? Há poucos instantes eu estava mais estabilizada, minha vontade de chorar cessara, mesmo que a angustia continuasse ali.

- Desculpa. - pedi sem saber por que.

- Não peça isso.

Ele simplesmente me abraçou. Um rápido momento até que disse:

- Ele está vivo. Sai está vivo.

Senti minha respiração deslizar pelo meu peito escapando lentamente pelo meu nariz. Veio então a sensação de ardência nos olhos, o tremor nos cantos dos lábios ressecados e as palavras martelando em minha cabeça:

Está vivo.

Está vivo.

Afundei a face na curva do pescoço de Gaara e me permitir chorar novamente.

- Ele ficará bem.

Sai estava realmente vivo. Não havia acontecido nada. Ele estaria bem. E em algum momento aquele sorriso sarcástico voltaria.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Descrever como alguém lida com morte é complicado. Caramba como foi complicado pensar em como a Haruno reagiria diante da suposta morte do Sai. E ainda mais quando ela soubesse que ele estava vivo! Então eu imagino, assim como foi um pouco semelhante comigo, que a reação seria de negação, representada na proteção do próprio corpo. Bom... Não sei se teve muito sentido para vocês esta última cena... Mas pensem, que pelo menos eu não matei o Sai! haha' bem certo que ninguém achou ruim a morte dele, só acharam que era apenas uma das várias possibilidades de assassino que acabava de se retirar do mercado. É uma pena que tirando a Bianca Caroline ninguém lamentou a pseudo morte dele (resmungando)... Tudo bem, acho que afinal eu não consegui desenvolver um Sai muito popular. **

**E caramba eu já disse que amo o pai do Gaara? Pois então, eu provavelmente tenho um abismo por todos os sunanianos do Kishimoto haha'. Acabei de inventar uma nacionalidade. **

**Responderei os comentários no decorrer da semana. Mas agradeço desde já todos eles, suas lindas e lindos. **

**Um grande beijo de tangerina **

**Oul K.Z **


	32. Salvação

**N/A: Suspense, romances e alguns assassinatos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32<strong>

Salvação

* * *

><p>01 de dezembro de 2007<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sakura, Centro de Tóquio, às 18h25min.<em>**

Era sábado. E mesmo assim parecia domingo, o dia estava preenchido por aquela áurea comum ao marasmo e melancolia dos dias nevados. Ou talvez, assim eu achasse, pois acabava de sair da delegacia.

Cheguei ao final da tarde, e mesmo assim fui levada até a sala particular do pai de Gaara e por fim, após uma espera de vinte minutos, ele surgiu. Conversamos vagamente, sem perguntas desnecessárias, nem convenções sociais. Apenas declarei o que eu tinha visto, informei como eu tinha reagido e por que eu tinha decidido ir até a sala de pintura.

Gaara tinha me dito antes, quando me deixou em casa, que eu poderia ser sincera com seu pai em relação à Nuvem Vermelha, pois ambos já tinham deixado a situação bem clara.

– Eu sabia que era a Rosa. Quando soube que Sai tinha feito uma exposição chamada amor, eu acredite que ele poderia ser uma possível vítima.

O pai de Gaara fez rapidamente outra pergunta como se já soubesse da resposta anterior.

– Somente por isso?

– Era meu amigo, eu tinha que saber se ele realmente não era a vítima, por mais que não houvesse muitas provas.

– Entendo. Acredito que Gaara já comentou com você, mas ele está vivo. De alguma maneira ele somente desmaiou durante o ritual... E, apesar disso, pretendemos espalhar pelos jornais que ele na realidade faleceu indo em direção ao hospital por insuficiente respiratória em conjunto a uma reação alérgica ao medicamento usado para dopá-lo.

Aquilo me surpreendeu, de maneira que perguntei ligeiramente:

– E por que disso?

– Queremos convencer o assassino. Não queremos que ele tente novamente ou dê continuidade ao ritual. – a expressão dele mantinha-se inalterada, assim como estava desde o inicio de nossa conversa. – Estou informando você disso, pois quero que tudo ocorra como o planejado.

– Certo... – minha voz saiu um fiasco. Gaara poderia ser muito semelhante ao pai, mas com certeza ele era bem mais intimidador. – Não direi nada, principalmente por causa do Sai.

– Sim, isso o manterá em segurança.

Houve mais algumas perguntas, mas nada que fosse realmente relevante. O que em realidade foi muito perturbador, pois ele não tinha abordado qualquer assunto em relação a minha investigação com Gaara.

Assim que sai da delegacia o celular tocou.

Era Tenten. Atendi rapidamente e logo pude escutar ao fundo o som de música pop, provavelmente, cantada por alguém muito desafinado.

– Sakura! Eu sei que é cedo, mas Rock Lee insistiu que fôssemos a um Karaokê.

Nem tive tempo de responder, pois alguém arrancava o celular de suas mãos.

– Venha Sakura-san. Você nem vai acreditar quem é que está aqui. O próprio ilustre Hyuuga Neji!

– Lee!

Uma voz rouca protestou no outro lado da linha. Eu sorri, pois sabia que eles tentavam me animar. Em realidade eu desejava mais do que tudo minha cama, mas eu tinha que amenizar aquela situação e provar para os outros, e para mim mesma, que estava tudo bem. Sentia necessidade também de conversar com Gaara e explicar meu comportamento no dia do Festival.

– Eu vou, mas com uma condição.

– Diga. Qualquer coisa, Sakura-san.

– Então... Convença o Gaara a ir.

Só de imaginar Gaara em um karaokê, eu já sentia um sorriso brincar em meus lábios.

– Isso será difícil... Mas tudo bem! Esteja aqui em dez minutos.

Era um absurdo. Tanto pelo tempo, como pelo Sabaku. Mas mesmo assim eu concordei.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gaara, Shibuya às 19h45min.<em>**

Eu evito karaokês, da mesma maneira que evito metrô em horário de pico e shoppings no final de semana. Mas definitivamente eu evito ainda mais karaokês. Por duas razões muito elementares: primeiro, por que era abafado e segundo, por que eu era sempre abordado e sufocado por alguém.

Nesse exato momento estou sentado em um dos vários sofás confortáveis. As luzes coloridas do telão inibem o meu campo de visão e uma garota desconhecida está sentada ao meu lado, sorrindo efusivamente para mim.

Há cerca de meia hora Rock Lee me ligou. Dizia que eu tinha que vir urgentemente para o Karaokê, pois Sakura estava passando mal. Obviamente eu não acreditei. Primeiro por que a Haruno era sensata e não passaria mal na companhia de Lee, e segundo por que definitivamente ela não faria isso depois da noite de dois dias atrás. Mas mesmo assim eu fui, por que ele insistia e eu não poderia, mesmo convicto do contrário, deixar de ir para ajudá-la.

Me senti um idiota quando cheguei. Pois estavam todos lá, Tenten com um pandeiro, Lee cantando, Neji em um canto e três garotas que eu não conhecia. De onde elas surgiram, eu não perguntei. O importante, no entanto é que não havia nenhuma Haruno passando mal e aquilo me deixou ainda mais morgado do que eu estava.

Cruzei os braços assim que eu cheguei. Tenten se aproximou de mim, muito afobada, como se tive tomada uma ou duas cervejas. Não estava bêbada, apenas contagiada por Lee.

– Gaara-san! Fica assim não. – ela nem me cumprimentou, só levantou o pandeiro. – Mas veja, a Sakura tá vindo, só não chegou ainda.

E até agora ela não chegou. Só me resta então ficar sentado aqui, enquanto Neji, ao meu lado, se mantem de boca calada e a garota continua com as perguntas banais.

– Então você é de Kitagawa?

Suspirei pelo nariz. Ela sorriu. E eu, sem mais opção, concordei com a cabeça. Ela nem pareceu constrangida por eu estar sendo tão seco. Não que eu não gostasse dela, ela me parecia semelhante a qualquer uma de Kitagawa, diferenciando-se apenas pelo uniforme, eu simplesmente não estava muito interessada em conversas sem fundamentos.

De longe Tenten e Rock Lee me observavam e trocavam olhares.

O que eles esperavam que eu fizesse?

– Então Gaara-san tem namorada?

Eu me virei em sua direção, e não por que sua voz era melosa e enjoativa, mas por que eu não sabia o que responder.

Eu não sabia se eu e a Haruno estávamos namorando.

Só sabia que eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Eu tinha finalmente chegado àquela conclusão no momento em que a encontrei na enfermaria e ela parecia incapaz de me olhar. Me senti aflito e assustado, só desejando que ela ficasse bem. Depois que cheguei em casa, logo após deixá-la – trocando algumas palavras superficiais e uma despedida – eu me vi pensando sobre isso. O excesso de cuidado, preocupação, até de frustração quando não pude fazer nada. Não pude evitar aquela cena, nem acompanha-la em seu sono, nem dizer palavras de conforto. Além disso, existia a vontade constante de vê-la, de tocá-la e abraçá-la só de escutar sua voz no telefone. Era estranho. Me soava constrangedor e um pouco sem sentido. Mas estava ali e nunca me pareceu tão certo chegar àquela conclusão.

– Gaara-san?

Voltei minha atenção para a menina ao meu lado. Seus olhos amendoados e grandes atentos em mim.

– Eu não sei.

– Não sabe o que Sabaku?

Sabaku. Somente uma pessoa me chamaria assim, pelo menos daquela maneira que soava mais como uma brincadeira. Sakura acabava de chegar e antes de poder respondê-la ela já estava retirando seu pesado casaco e revelando uma blusa verde de manga cumprida. Usava também calças jeans pretas e all star.

E mesmo assim ela me pareceu muito atraente.

– Ah, então vocês estão namorando?

A garota ao meu lado, que até um instante atrás eu já não prestava mais atenção, perguntou para nós dois, um sorriso tendencioso pendurado nos lábios. Mesmo que o lugar fosse um pouco escuro, eu pude perceber algo nas bochechas da Haruno.

– Preciso falar algo contigo. – decidi ignorar a pergunta da garota e me levantei do sofá. – Vai ser rápido. – completei.

Eu e a Haruno fomos para o lado de fora. Ficamos no corredor, e mesmo que ainda fosse um pouco barulhento - podíamos escutar Rock Lee cantando lá dentro - pelo menos tínhamos mais privacidade.

– Se socializando dessa vez Gaara? – ela perguntou, a voz indicando ser uma brincadeira. Mas não era.

– Com ciúmes? – eu perguntei casualmente, como se fosse o fato mais óbvio do mundo.

– Não é ciúme. – ela se indignou. – Ela estava lá toda se derretendo e...

Eu esbocei um sorriso mínimo com aquela reação. E ela parou como se estivesse muito constrangida com a própria estupidez. Decidi mudar se assunto.

– Como foi lá com meu pai?

– Tranquilo. Ele só me pediu para não falarmos sobre a situação do Sai.

Ele tinha conversado comigo a respeito, mas aquilo não me preocupava. Sem perceber eu levei minhas mãos até os seus cabelos e o afaguei.

– Ontem... Eu fiquei preocupado com sua reação. – eu disse, pois aquilo de fato estava me consumindo desde então. Ela em resposta segurou minha mão em seu rosto.

– Eu estou bem. Desculpa por aquilo...

Ela parecia realmente sentida pelo seu comportamento. Por tudo que tinha ocorrido naquele dia em Kitagawa, desde o momento em que procurávamos por ele, até o momento em que se negava olhar para mim. No entanto, não havia nada de errado e eu queria que ela entendesse nisso.

– Está tudo bem.

Ela levantou os grandes olhos verdes e eu senti uma vontade insana de beijá-la. Mas somente a abracei, e ela rapidamente contribuiu.

– Você não precisa pedir desculpas, mas fiquei realmente assustado.

– Eu sei... Ainda bem que estávamos lá.

Ficamos em silêncio, e eu me permiti me concentrar apenas no seu cheiro de erva doce, no calor de sua pele, e todas aquelas sensações estranhas que um simples abraço dela era capaz de me provocar.

Era bom estar com ela. Era bom saber que ela estava bem.

– Gaara!

No separamos rapidamente quando Rock surgiu do nada. Rapidamente percebi que ele estava alcoolizado pelas pestanas pesada e o absurdo pedido que veio a seguir.

– O casal tem que fazer um dueto!

E fechou a porta. Sakura riu, uma risada sem covinhas.

Eu realmente quero beijá-la agora.

Entretanto um longo suspiro interrompeu minha vontade. Neji acabava de sair, a face corada e exausta, as sobrancelhas juntas em um cenho mal humorado.

– Como as pessoas aguentam Lee por mais de duas horas?

– Ele não é tão terrível. – Sakura o respondeu, aparentava estar bem humorada e inclusive sincera. – Talvez um pouco.

Neji esboçou um meio sorriso.

– Está sendo educada Haruno.

– Quem sabe? Por que Hinata não veio com você?

Neji levou as mãos até o cabelo em um ato inconsciente.

– Ela não pode vir. Está um pouco aflita com a situação que aconteceu no colégio.

Ele parou de falar como se aquilo fosse suficiente, mas mesmo assim Sakura insistiu.

– Você acha que ela está melhor?

– Na realidade não muito. Ela voltou com o Uzumaki e isso me preocupa, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer.

– Entendo... Bom... – Sakura deu uma pausa e levou um dos dedos aos lábios. Eu sabia que era um movimento premeditado. – Eu sou amiga do Naruto... E por isso só posso lhe dizer que estou feliz pelos dois.

Mas nos dois sabíamos que aquela noticia era muito recente. Havia, claro, uma suspeita, mas nada que fosse realmente oficial.

– Eu te entendo. Você está do lado dele. – Neji respondeu, mesmo não soando tão sincero. – Não há nada que eu possa fazer de qualquer modo.

Neji me apareceu um garoto bastante diplomático, e era muito fácil imaginar a Haruno e ele sendo amigos por conveniência.

– Mas é uma pena, eu queria ver Hinata-chan, ela sumiu no festival e não pudemos conversar.

– Não era para ela ter ido.

– Por quê?

– A família. Estamos sendo bastante... Como posso dizer... Manipulados nesse momento. Ao fim, Hinata só tem a mim e Ino.

Haruno já tinha comentado comigo que Neji depositava, de uma maneira peculiar, toda sua confiança na Yamanaka. Entretanto, agora que ele o dizia, excluindo até mesmo a Haruno e principalmente Naruto, essa amizade me parecia bastante peculiar.

– Ino? Ela tem estado um pouco sumida. Imagino que Hinata-chan esteja sentindo muito falta.

– Ino nos visita com frequência. Mesmo que... Não importa, ela tem sido uma grande amiga para Hinata.

Observei Sakura encarar Neji por um instante. Ela estava desconfiada de algo.

– Ah! Me lembrei de algo... Hinata-chan me pediu um livro emprestado. Tulipas Amarelas, do escritor Jiraiya...

– Sim, o quê há com esse livro?

– Isso já faz tempo, por isso eu não sei se ela já conseguiu... Eu pensei em fazer uma visita para entregá-lo.

O Hyuuga, no entanto, apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Estranho. Hinata, ela já tem esse livro, inclusive autografado pelo próprio autor.

Agora eu estava entendendo tudo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sakura, dia seguinte, Centro de Tóquio as 08h55min.<em>**

Hoje pela manhã eu decidi tomar um chocolate quente em uma cafeteria semelhante ao Donatello há algumas quadras de distância de minha casa. Minha vó tinha levado para casa todo o seu grupo de tai-chi-chuan para uma manhã de chá e eu me encontrava muito cansada para me socializar com todos eles - apesar de serem todos muito mais interessantes do que os alunos de Kitagawa. Minha vó não estava sabendo nada a respeito do que tinha acontecido no colégio, eu apenas tinha lhe contado uma história muito superficial e ela aceitou de bom agrado, pois como sempre, sua confiança era totalmente depositada em mim.

Eu gostava de minha vó, afinal ela havia me criado e nunca tinha me faltado nada. E exatamente por isso eu evitava ao máximo que ela se estressasse com bobagens, mesmo que eu tivesse que mentir um pouquinho.

Gaara então me mandou uma mensagem, no exato momento em que sai da cafeteria com um copo fumegante em mãos. Ele me perguntava onde poderíamos nos encontrar e mesmo que se tratasse apenas de um SMS eu percebi que ele estava bastante ansioso por aquilo. Após sorrir tolamente eu decidi lhe fazer uma visita, mesmo sabendo que talvez seus irmãos estivessem por lá. Não seria nenhum problema certo?

Entretanto logo duvidei de minha conclusão, pois, logo que toquei a campainha, me deparei com um garoto mais velho, com uma samba canção, meias e um roupão aberto mostrando todo o seu peitoral peludo.

Esse deve ser Kankurou o irmão mais velho de Gaara. Quando ele sorriu eu tive minha certeza, pois de alguma maneira, eu sabia que ele seria totalmente diferente do Sabaku.

– Você não seria a Sakura, seria?

Como ele sabe meu nome?

– Sim...

– Quem é?

A porta foi escancarada e então surgiu Temari. Ela sorriu de imediato.

– Sakura-chan, entre. – ela me pediu. Kankurou olhou para irmã e depois para mim, um sorriso largo surgiu em seu rosto quadrado.

– Então ela é a garota do Gaara...

Temari deu uma cotovelada em sua barriga e eu sem querer arregalei os olhos. Definitivamente eles não são nada parecidos com o esperado.

– O que foi? Não é meio óbvio que ele finalmente tomou uma atitude?

Kankurou perguntou para irmã com o cenho franzido. E eu, por alguma razão, tive vontade de rir, mas me contive, me limitando apenas a um sorriso.

– Ele está em casa? – perguntei tentando parecer simpática.

– Sim, ele está. – Kankurou disse e logo depois o sorriso retornou ao seu rosto. Em seguida com a voz em um tom totalmente diferente adicionou. – Está no quarto dele, você pode ir lá.

Eu fiquei um segundo sem reação, pois eu era ciente de sua insinuação.

– Larga de ser idiota Kankurou. – Temari suspirou e aquilo me deixou mais confortável. – De qualquer forma ele está no quarto dele, ele acordou mais cedo, mas aposto que voltou a dormir. Se quiser você pode ir lá, é só seguir o corredor.

O tom neutro de Temari me indicou que estaria tudo bem. Então, mesmo constrangida pela insinuação de Kankurou, eu apenas agradeci e segui pelo corredor em direção ao quarto do Sabaku.

No caminho me dei conta que eu não mais o chamava de sociopata funcional. Sorri enquanto abria a porta de madeira. Logo que entrei, o encontrei deitado na cama localizada no canto extremo do quarto, que com certeza era relativamente grande para um quarto japonês.

Ele não se moveu quando me aproximei e só pude concluir que ele estava realmente dormindo. Perguntei-me mentalmente se eu deveria acordá-lo, mas quando me aproximei vi sua expressão tranquila, a respiração ritmada, enquanto em uma das mãos escapava o celular. E então eu me permiti fitá-lo por um segundo.

Ele tinha o rosto bonito, pele muito branca e sem manchas, cílios curtos e vermelhos assim como o cabelo. Nunca tinha parado para pensar nos traços de Gaara, seja apenas a aparência física ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Não de maneira tão minuciosa como agora. Não tão de perto e com total liberdade, para perceber que seus braços brancos não eram tão finos e possuem todas as curvas da musculatura masculina que nós mulheres não temos. Nem que suas unhas eram tão largas, os ossos dos dedos tão salientes e que os pelos do antebraço eram de um castanho avermelhado. E me dar conta de que, somente agora, eu percebia o quanto ele era bonito me revelava o quanto que eu estava gostando dele.

– Temari...?

Ele murmurou baixinho sem abrir os olhos. Sua voz saiu levemente manhosa, pelo sono e eu sorri involuntariamente com isso.

– Não, é a Haruno. - eu disse meio risonha, especificando meu sobrenome, pois era assim que ele me chamava. Sentei-me na beirada da cama, na altura dos seus quadris.

Ele abriu apenas um olho e me encarou, como se tentasse apenas comprovar que eu estava ali. Ele se virou - estivera de bruços sobre o travesseiro - ficando de barriga para cima.

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Estava por perto. – respondi simplesmente. Ele não disse mais nada, apenas fechou os olhos como se estivesse ainda com muito sono. A cara estava amassada assim como os cabelos vermelhos. Ri baixinhos e ele abriu os olhos caídos.

– O que foi?

– Nada. Só sua cara de sono que é tão parecida com a sua...

Ele não mudou a expressão, mas seu movimento seguinte me surpreendeu. Ele me puxou pelo braço e eu caí sobre a cama ao seu lado. Antes de eu perceber o que tinha acontecido, eu senti sua outra mão em minha cintura e ele me abraçar de costas, de maneira que eu podia sentir sua respiração baixa em minha nuca.

Tudo tão rápido, de maneira que, eu demorei um pouco para perceber que estávamos ali, em sua cama, abraçados um no outro. E mesmo que fosse uma posição muito desconfortável eu não tinha qualquer coragem de me mover e só conseguia pensar no que tinha acontecido com Gaara do nada.

Tudo bem que ele sempre foi impulsivo e vivia me surpreendendo... Mas...

– Estou meio sonolento ainda, podemos ficar assim?

Aquela pergunta me fez perceber que Gaara sempre me fazia perguntas como aquelas. Como se estivesse constantemente esperando minha aprovação e controlasse constantemente suas vontades. Eu não sabia se aquilo era bom, talvez não fosse bom, nem ruim, mas de qualquer forma, minha resposta foi simplesmente me deitar completamente na cama e colocar minha mão direita sobre a sua, ajeitando-me em seu abraço.

Ele não disse mais nada. E aquela ausência de som me fez perceber que nossos corpos estavam muito colados um no outro. Permitindo perceber toda a extensão de seu corpo, a força e peso de seu braço, o calor que exalava de sua respiração, e o quanto era bom. O quanto era bom estar ali.

– Você é a primeira garota que eu fico assim. – sua voz soou lenta e abafada devido à sonolência. E então eu percebi: ele só falava assim comigo, pois se encontrava levemente grogue pelo sono. Provavelmente se ele estivesse totalmente desperto ele não teria qualquer atitude como aquela.

– Eu gosto. – eu comentei, mesmo sabendo que não era realmente necessário.

Logo após aquelas palavras eu senti sua respiração um pouco mais densa, e um beijo muito tímido foi depositado na curva do meu pescoço. Sentir um arrepio passar por toda minha espinha quando ele continuou com os beijos da altura do meu pescoço até o encontro de minha orelha.

Droga, ali era meu ponto fraco. Soltei um suspiro baixinho quando ele mordeu carinhosamente, e aquela reação involuntária fez com que ele soltasse sua mão da minha e deslizasse por minha barriga. Eu usava uma blusa de lã pesada devido ao frio, e até então eu não tinha sentido qualquer incômodo para tirá-la. No entanto parecia que era um empecilho para mãos de Gaara, que deslizou por debaixo do tecido fazendo-me sentir seus dedos suaves sobre minha pele enquanto acariciava lentamente pela minha cintura.

Me virei sem perceber, como se eu procurasse um encontro mais íntimo. Como se eu procurasse seu rosto, sua respiração de encontro a minha, por fim a sua boca.

Rapidamente meus lábios foram tomados. Minhas mãos seguiram rapidamente pela face, passando pela curva do seu maxilar até sua nuca pedindo para que o beijo fosse mais profundo. Quando percebi estava suspirando contra sua boca, e suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas, até o cóccix enquanto me puxava e me fazia sentir toda a extensão do seu corpo contra o meu.

– Eu deveria... – ele começou quando por fim sua boca não estava mais na minha. Eu sabia que ele pediria desculpas, e por isso o interrompi.

– Esquece tudo.

E o que eu disse pareceu dar efeito, pois ele levantou-se apenas um pouquinho para ajeitar-se contra mim e tomar meus lábios de novo. As mãos vacilando por toda lateral da minha cintura até a altura dos meus seios, enquanto isso suas respiração parecia mais pesada e barulhenta. E a sensação que eu tinha, que assim como eu, Gaara queria puxar alguma coisa que existia entre nos dois, algo que era ansiado, pois até então todos aqueles beijos, toques de mãos e abraços eram, de alguma maneira, insuficientes.

– Haruno... – ele disse, a voz rouca e descompassada, perto do meu ouvido.

– Sim...?

– Assim, eu não irei parar.

Suas palavras tiveram real significado quando senti sua mão deslizar um pouco mais baixo sobre meu jeans de maneira que eu pude sentir nitidamente sua excitação.

Eu também estava. E por um instante aquilo me assustou um pouco.

Ninguém que eu tinha me envolvido até então tinha conseguido chegar aquele ponto. Era tudo mecânico e entediante demais.

Com Gaara minhas mãos se moviam inconscientemente e sentia até uma deliciosa dificuldade em respirar.

Mas eu ainda não sabia.

Levei minhas mãos até o seu rosto e pedi para encará-lo. Ele estava sobre mim, uma de suas pernas entre as minhas, sua calça moletom sobre minha calça jeans. Era fisicamente palpável o quanto estava excitado.

Eu sorri.

Beijei de leve seus lábios. Ele parou. Os olhos verdes, outrora, nublados em ansiedade, fixaram em mim.

Ele havia entendido, então simplesmente jogou-se no lado da cama e ficamos assim, fitando o teto. Um sorriso pendurado em meus lábios, mesmo suspeitando que ele não estivesse tão satisfeito com aquela pausa.

– Eu sairei de viagem. – ele disse repentinamente. – Hoje.

Uma viagem. Logo agora. Não pude conter a frustração.

– Por isso que você queria tanto me ver hoje?

– Sim. Eu não quero ir, não agora, mas meu pai insistiu. Iremos até Shizuoka visitar minha mãe.

Então era simples assim.

– Entendo. – disse lentamente como se suspirasse a palavra – Por quanto tempo?

– Não sei, provavelmente quatro dias.

Ficamos em silêncio.

– Irei conversar com Ino...

– Me liga qualquer coisa...

Ficamos em silêncio novamente, ainda deitados de barriga para cima, observando o teto. Ainda sentia meu corpo quente.

– Sentirei sua falta.

Deixei escapar... Mas nem fiz questão de me sentir constrangida.

– Eu também.

Pude senti-lo sorrir daquele jeito preguiçoso dele e eu involuntariamente sorri como uma idiota.

– Seu celular está tocando.

Gaara comentou e foi somente naquele instante que me dei conta que meu celular vibrava. Me levantei e o tirei do bolso da calça. Era um número desconhecido.

– Sim?

– Haruno?

Reconheci a voz de Neji. Soava preocupada apesar de estável.

– O que aconteceu?

– A Hinata, você a viu?

– Não, não a vejo desde o festival, por quê? – perguntei. Tentei não parecer tão ansiosa com isso. Não ajudaria em nada.

– Ela sumiu, não voltou para casa desde ontem.

Eu olhei para Gaara sem dizer nada a Neji. Ele me encarava preocupada, uma de suas ralas sobrancelhas levantada indicando que minha expressão estava muito estranha nesse exato instante. O que eu poderia fazer se estava acontecendo uma grande droga logo agora?

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Kitagawa às 11h55min.<strong>

Depois daquele telefone eu fui me encontrar com Tenten em busca de informações. Aparentemente a Hyuuga estava desaparecida a menos de 48h e por isso a policia ainda não tinha sido chamada. A família optou em esperar, pois alegavam que Neji estava se preocupando ainda muito cedo e que provavelmente Hinata aparecia muito em breve - e seria punida devidamente. Aquilo me assustou.

Perguntei depois sobre Naruto, ele só atendia ao telefone para dizer que não sabia de nada, e que também estava preocupado e procurando loucamente por ela. Julguei aquilo estranho, entretanto não disse qualquer palavra. Como ninguém parecia saber de algo decidi finalmente ter aquela conversa. Algo que eu deveria ter feito desde que Nuvem Vermelha - ou A Rosa Vermelha como a polícia chamava - tinha se complicado ainda mais. Então fui em busca de Ino Yamanaka. A procurei no dia seguinte, primeiro em Kitagawa no local mais óbvio.

Já era esperado que a sala destinada às artes plásticas tivesse seu conteúdo todo removido. Os quadros de Sai, por exemplo, foram levados até uma sala vazia do segundo andar, onde eram mantidos ainda em exposição como se fosse a lembrança concreta do aluno pintor assassinado. Todos em Kitagawa acreditavam naquilo, de maneira que a morte de Sai foi assunto da semana. Não me surpreendia na verdade, mas era bastante cansativo ter que escutar todo tempo murmurinhos sobre aquilo.

De maneira que, até mesmo com Tenten e Rock Lee, ei evitava conversar sobre o assunto. A única pessoa que eu pretendia ter qualquer palavra sobre o ocorrido seria Ino, e ela, no entanto, continuava a não frequentar as aulas.

Até que, no dia seguinte, Ino surgiu em um dos corredores desacompanhada. Tinha a expressão séria e distante, e, no entanto, o que mais me surpreendeu é que sua face não tinha qualquer rastro de olheiras ou pálpebras inchadas. Ela não esteve chorando e isso significava uma única coisa:

Ela sabia que Sai estava vivo.

A segui e fui parar na sala onde os quadros de Sai estavam depositados. Antes de Ino chegar à porta, duas estudantes olhavam curiosas e penosas, como se lamentasse profundamente a perca do "grande artista".

Quando eu por fim a alcancei, as meninas já tinham saído e Ino levava as mãos às têmporas como se tentasse conter uma repentina dor de cabeça. Logo depois entrou na sala, deixando a porta fechada.

Esperei dois minutos. Talvez por consideração. Talvez por que eu não soubesse como abordá-la.

Quando eu entrei a vi diante de um quadro, sentada em uma mesa com o corpo curvado. Se ela notou minha presença, ela não deu qualquer sinal. Pensei no que lhe dizer, mas não me veio nada concreto, de maneira que apenas me aproximei ficando ao seu lado observando o mesmo quadro.

– Ela só se expressa assim.

Repentinamente ela comentou. A voz em um tom neutro.

Por dois segundo eu não disse nada, apenas me permiti encarar o quadro. Era o mesmo que havia me mostrado. Aquele incômodo, sentido durante as poucas horas em que acreditei em sua morte, retornou fracamente, como se fosse uma lembrança muito antiga.

Por alguma razão eu sabia que Ino gostava de Sai, e mal conseguia imaginar qual foi a sensação que ela também sentiu.

– Quando você soube que ele estava vivo, o que você sentiu?

Houve um instante de silêncio.

– Medo. Medo de perdê-lo de novo, mesmo que só por alguns instantes novamente.

Então naquele instante nos encaramos. Nos encaramos cheias de perguntas uma para a outra.

– Como você soube?

– Eu pretendia visitá-lo, mas não contaram onde ele foi internado.

Ino manteve-se em silêncio por um instante, fitando-me como se me avaliasse profundamente.

– Sou amiga de Sai, Ino. – me permiti chamá-la pelo primeiro nome e aquilo não pareceu incomodá-la – Ele não me contou sobre vocês, mas ainda o considero um grande amigo.

– Quem te falou?

– Que ele estava vivo? Poucas pessoas sabem. Gaara me contou, pois foi que ele quem achou o Sai. Depois Naruto me confirmou.

Era uma estratégia arriscada, pois não tinha visto o Uzumaki desde então. No entanto, minha intenção era que Ino falasse de Hinata, qualquer coisa que me explicasse algo sobre a Hyuuga. E quem sabe ela também soltasse por que estava envolvida com tudo aquilo.

– Então você é realmente amiga do Naruto.

Ela tratava Naruto pelo primeiro nome. Ótimo. Eles realmente eram mais que conhecidos. Por mais que ela estivesse no apartamento dele há alguns dias, aquilo não me indicava nada de concreto.

– Sim. Assim como de Hinata. – eu levei minhas mãos até o cabelo demorando um pouco para continuar. – Sabe Ino... Eu não sabia que você era amiga de Hinata, até que eu a vi no apartamento do Naruto.

A expressão dela não mudou. Continuava olhando para frente. Eu tinha que dizer algo para dar continuidade à conversa, mas repentinamente me faltava ideias...

– O que você realmente quer Haruno?

Sua voz soou suave e neutra. Era estranho, pois ela parecia estável, apesar de tudo que tem lhe ocorrido até então.

– Eu não costumava ser muito calculista, nem observadora. Mas nos últimos tempos isso foi necessário.

– Sim. Eu imagino.

– Por quê? Por que você imagina isso?

Respirei fundo. Na realidade eu não tinha pensado em como abordá-la, em como arrancar qualquer coisa dela. Não conhecia Ino, não tinha qualquer possibilidade de eu prever como ela lidaria.

Por isso eu tentei ser sincera. Por que eu não tinha opções.

– Eu sei que Asuma foi assassinado. Sei de Hidan. Sei também do grupo suicida e da Hinata.

Ela por fim levantou-se da mesa, cruzou os braços diante de mim e perguntou séria:

– O que você e Gaara têm a ver com tudo isso?

Por um instante eu parei apenas para encará-la. Eu não sabia o que lhe dizer, só era ciente de que não poderia lhe falar a verdade. Pai do Gaara me mataria e provavelmente a situação tinha uma relativa chance de dar errado se soltasse alguma informação que a Yamanaka não sabia.

– Não importa, só sabemos.

– Você espera que...

– Ino. – a interrompi – Eu preciso que você me ajude. Se eu sei sobre tudo isso é por que há uma boa razão e lhe dou a garantia de que você pode confiar em mim. – ela não pareceu se convencer, retesou um pouco as sobrancelhas e eu soltei um lento suspiro. – Você sabe que fui eu quem achou o Sai? Você imagina como eu soube que ele estava em perigo?

– É isso que me assusta. Como vocês sabem tanto.

– Não importa por que eu sei, importa que tentamos ajudar. E agora, nesse instante, nesse exato instante que conversamos Hinata está desaparecida e eu preciso de sua ajuda.

Os braços cruzados diante de si desmancharam, mesmo que as sobrancelhas continuassem franzidas.

– Tudo bem. O que você quer de mim?

Senti um alivio quase físico quando aquela pergunta foi direcionada a mim.

– A questão é que eu não sei como evitar que Hinata – chan... Você sabe... Estou sem pistas e mesmo depois que a vi no apartamento de Naruto...

– Eu não trairia Hinata. – ela disse rapidamente me interrompendo – Não seria capaz de fazer isso. Fui lá por que Naruto me pediu. É isso que você quer saber?

Não era uma pergunta. Era mais uma insinuação. Droga. Ino não estava querendo ceder totalmente.

– Olha. Eu sou amiga do Naruto, mais atualmente estou mais preocupada com a Hinata. Você sabe por que. Naruto se afastou dela quando ela mais precisou, então eu preciso entender o que está acontecendo. Ela sumiu e não sei o que ela seria capaz de fazer. Então o que eu lhe peço, mesmo que parece improvável, absurdo ou não sei, uma ofensa? Eu te peço, de verdade, confie e mim.

Ino ficou em silêncio. Os olhos no chão, pensativa e distante.

– Não tenho conversado com ela nas últimas semanas, desde que eu estive reclusa...

Talvez aquilo desse certo. Finalmente.

– Mas eu sei que Naruto gosta de verdade da Hinata, se é isso que te preocupa. – ela respondeu repentinamente. – Mas sobre nosso encontro eu não posso lhe dizer por que, Naruto estaria prejudicado também.

Sua voz era uma tentativa de frieza. Era um ponto que provavelmente não passaria daquele comentário e eu soube que eu só sairia perdendo se continuasse. Eu teria que abordar aquele assunto não com ela, mas com Naruto.

– Hinata sempre insinuou que vocês eram próximas. – me recordei vagamente do que ela havia me dito. – Que você a ajudou quando o pai dela faleceu... Eu imaginei que você gostaria de ajudá-la assim como eu. E por isso fiquei tão surpresa quando a vi no apartamento...

– Como eu me disse não trairia Hinata nunca. – ela voltou-se para mim, muito determinada no que dizia. Era quase como se doesse fisicamente caso dissesse o contrário. Depois, repentinamente, a expressão dela franziu e eu soube que algo estava errado.

– Nessa época... Todos sabem que Kiba sofreu um acidente. Naquele dia tínhamos brigado, ele chegou com a moto e... Foi horrível.

Ela estava prestes a chorar. E eu nunca imaginei que seria capaz de ver Ino chorando outra vez. E ao certo ela não deixaria nem agora e nem nunca. Ela virou-se de costas para mim escondendo-se, interpretando novamente aquele papel de inatingível.

– Desculpa. – ela disse.

– Eu entendo. – comentei... E eu sei que será maior estupidez egoísta do mundo, mas continuei com uma pequena mentira. – eu vi minha mãe morrer.

E então ela se voltou e nos encaramos.

– Eu lamento muito Sakura.

Me senti péssima, pois suas lamentações eram sinceras. Entretanto, eu tinha que continuar, e por isso, olhando para frente, sem qualquer emoção no rosto, simulei uma expressão vazia, como se me recordasse de algo muito antigo.

– Na época eu queria morrer junto.

Yamanaka tinha seus olhos azuis sobre mim e pela primeira vez eu vi algo de invulnerável ali, algumas coisa latente querendo ser exposta. Era um sentimento compartilhado. Como se tivéssemos sofrido a mesma dor.

– Foi assim que conheci Hinata. – ela deu uma pausa e seguiu em direção a um dos quadros de Sai. O mesmo quadro que ele tinha me mostrado. – Nos conhecemos direito no dia do enterro de Kiba e coincidentemente o pai dela também estava sendo enterrado. Ela disse sobre o grupo suicida... Alguns chamavam de Amanhecer, outros Aurora, algumas delas nem consideravam como um grupo. Mas eram todos com o mesmo desejo de se livrar de algo. Eu me reconheci de imediato... – e então sua expressão se contraiu como se algo muito absurdo tinha passado pelo sua cabeça – em lembrar o quanto insano e persuasivo elas eram... Asuma-sensei e Sai me ajudaram muito naquele momento impulsivo...

– Foi assim que você se envolveu com Hidan? – ela pareceu desconfiada por isso eu completei. – Eu os vi no templo.

– Então você estava lá... Ele era um membro do grupo. Ele me apresentou ao restante, assim que Hinata me disse sobre o grupo.

– Membro do grupo, mas ele não era...

– Não é assim que funciona. Você tem que ser apresentada por um adulto. Por alguém que já tenha acompanhado a trajetória de uma das meninas. Essa pessoa te estimula a entrar no grupo, aumenta suas esperanças de ser curada... Ou melhor, de alcançar um estágio de si mesma e ser capaz de partir.

Deus. Aquilo era doentio... O que faz alguém ser uma traficante de meninas suicidas? Que prazer alguém sente em manipular a mente de uma menina para cometer a própria morte?

– Asuma então foi intimidá-lo, pedir para se afastar de mim. E então ele o matou.

Suas palavras soaram vazias. E então eu entendi. Que Ino usava aquele tom de voz para controlar as próprias dores.

– Eu fui responsável pela morte dos dois, e por isso não aguentaria ser responsável pela morte de Sai. E por isso também tive que me afastar de todos que tinham algum vínculo com o grupo. Mas eu tinha que tentar... Eu tentei me redimir. Soa ridículo eu sei... Mas de alguma maneira, eu tentei ajudar Hinata. Eu a chamava para sair, mesmo que para algo que não chamasse atenção, uma exposição, um parque... Conversávamos, a maioria das vezes sobre coisas levianas, ou quando não, sobre Asuma, Sai, como eu tinha me salvado sem precisar entrar no grupo.

Então a amizade das duas era mais elaborada e íntima do que eu imaginei. Ino compartilhava suas próprias dores com ela, tentando demonstrar que estava superando e que ela poderia fazer o mesmo. Conversava sobre Sai, sobre Asuma, sobre as pessoas que amava.

Hinata sabia de tudo aquilo. Sabia do cuidado de Asuma, do amor de Sai. Sabia da Dália e da Rosa...

– E agora ela sumiu... Me sinto tão ridícula...

Olhei para suas mãos, elas estava tremendo.

– A visitei várias vezes também, normalmente Neji-san se envolvia na conversa e por isso foi fácil conquistar sua confiança; também havia Naruto e quando eles começaram a sair... De alguma maneira eu pensava que eu poderia convencê-la a sair do grupo.

E então as coisas se encaixaram completamente.

– Você está ajudando Naruto a salvá-la. – era uma afirmação e não uma pergunta.

– Sim. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

Parei um instante e imaginei Ino e Naruto em seu apartamento, compartilhando algo sobre a própria Hyuuga que ela não poderia saber. Algo que a impedisse de cometer suicídio... Ou...

Minha cabeça era um emaranhado de cenas antigas. Ino indo à exposição de Deidara com Hinata. Neji comprando flores para a prima. Hinata e Naruto conversando com Iruka na cafeteria. Ela se encontrando com Jiraiya e conseguindo seu autógrafo...

Fazia total sentindo e ao mesmo tempo era um absurdo.

– Asuma. Você disse que ele foi morto pelo Hidan...

– Na realidade nunca se comprovou. Mas eu tenho certeza que foi ele e por isso ajudei a polícia a capturá-lo. Mas a polícia não conseguiu legitimar e por isso fiquei um tempo sobre a proteção policial... Até que ele morreu... E Sai foi... – ela levou as mãos ao rosto enquanto se esforçava para controlar o próprio tom da voz, que, no entanto, logo em seguida saiu em um arranho – Desculpa...

Não me atentei ao seu pedido de desculpa irracional. O que ela acabava de me dizer é que ela não sabia da série de assassinatos e muito menos que Asuma e Sai estavam envolvidos com tudo aquilo. Talvez ela estivesse mentindo, era óbvio, mas era acreditar naquilo ou continuar andando em círculos. E aquilo também legitimava, como o próprio Gaara falava, que Ino era só uma peça da polícia. Uma simples peça da policia, que conseguiu capturar Hidan. E tentava salvar Hinata, pois se sentia culpada por algo que não era sua culpa.

Eu tinha que saber mais.

– Você acha que a Hinata seria capaz de cometer suicídio? Que ela desapareceu para isso?

– Eu sinceramente não sei. Acho improvável... Agora que Naruto retornou a falar com ela, acredito que ela poderá repensar sobre isso. Hinata o ama.

– Sim. Eu também sei disso.

E é exatamente isso que me preocupa.

– Eu nunca entendi por que Naruto a deixou. – continuei, pois era o ponto que eu queria chegar.

– Naruto faz coisas que nunca entenderemos, penso eu. Eu sei que ele também a ama, e que por isso ele está fazendo de tudo para salvá-la.

– Então você acha que há alguma razão estranha pelo qual ele terminou com ela?

– Não há duvida. Se soubesse...

Havia algo ali. Havia algo que eles compartilharam naquele encontro. Algo que ele pediu.

– O que ele te pediu?

Ela não respondeu. Desviou o olhar e eu instintivamente segurei sua mão. A fiz me encarar e da maneira mais sincera possível eu continuei.

– Eu preciso saber. O que ele te pediu?

– Eu... – a voz morreu.

– Ino! É pela Hinata!

Ela se soltou de minhas mãos e as levou até o peito enquanto dava um passo para trás.

– Era para protegê-la também. Era tudo por ela. Não sei como... Mas Naruto disse que era por ela. – as mãos torceram – Ele me pediu, disse que era para ajudá-la, do contrário eu nunc teria feito.

– O que ele te pediu...?

– Acusar Kabuto. Fazê-lo se afastar... Por isso eu o denunciei por Ópio.

Ele estava afastando Kabuto de Hinata... Mas... Se eles tentavam salvar Hinata de um suicídio, como afastar Kabuto seria útil? O que era realmente necessário para que ela simplesmente desistisse daquela ideia? Obviamente a Hyuuga, por simplesmente participar de um grupo como aquele, não poderia ser totalmente equilibrada. Mas de qualquer modo... De que maneira poderia impedir isso?

"_(...) talvez, depois de tudo isso, reconheceras que em cada passo, em cada aroma sentido, estava apenas buscando o amor, e o acharás só pelo o ato da busca._

_E com calma, sem qualquer dor no peito, conseguirá dormir."_

– Haruno...?

Naruto tentava impedi-la de concluir o poema. E assim ela não poderia matar o seu "eu".

* * *

><p><strong>Esse capítulo foi quase um bónus, por que duas cenas foram quase desnecessárias. Entretanto como AUR por fim está acabando, faltam apenas três capítulos e um epilogo, eu decidi escrever cenas que sempre desejei encaixar, como Sakura conhecendo os irmãos do Gaara e uma cena em um Karaokê haha' sim, eu sou muito besta. Bom, Karaokê é algo tão nipônico que vocês podem me perdoar, né?<strong>

**Esse capítulo também foi muito morzinho eu sei, cheia de declarações internas, agarrações no quarto e abracinho no corredor. Mas, enfim, também teve muita coisa importante tambem. Finalmente Ino nos contou como ela se envolveu nessa história toda. Ao fim, e aparentemente, ela apenas era uma isca para polícia, totalmente ignorante em relação à série dos assassinatos, e que tentava apenas salvar Hinata da mesma maneira que Asuma fez com ela – e ainda mais, acreditando que ele morreu por sua causa. A menina na realidade só estava assustava e tentava de tudo para se livrar da culpa. Pergunto-me quem teve que mudar sua opinião sobre ela depois desse capítulo haha'**

**Eu postei esse capítulo cedo por que... Bom, o que posso dizer é que até o vestibular passar (um e dois de junho) eu não me envolverei com nada em torno de AUR. Então, o próximo capítulo talvez só saia lá pela segunda semana de junho. Mas juro para vocês que ele será muito bom, muita coisa será respondida e talvez algumas pessoas ficarão putas de raiva comigo haha'.**

**Raiza: "**pessoas fofas e doces demais podem ser perigosas!" haha' creio que não são poucas pessoas que desconfiam da Hinata pelo jeito. Acho que a tendência a partir de agora é só pra pior haha'

**Um beijo de amora.**

**Oul K.Z**


	33. Orfanato

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33<strong>

Orfanato

* * *

><p><em>04 de dezembro de 2007<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Kitagawa às 16h41min<strong>

Qualquer um diria que era um absurdo.

Era impossível Hinata ser uma assassina. Entretanto, depois de acompanhar toda essa história, presenciar tudo que ela fez e diante de todas as provas, eu não podia simplesmente desconsiderar aquela possibilidade. E mesmo não tendo certeza, depois de Asuma, Iruka, Sai, todas aquelas pessoas, eu não podia ignorar tudo que estava acontecendo. Simplesmente não podia vivenciar mais uma vez o que aconteceu no festival.

Hyuuga Hinata se encaixava em todos os elementos envolvendo a Nuvem Vermelha, desde o seu pai, a Iruka, a Asuma, a Sai...

Sai... Sim. Ele sobreviveu e isso indicava um risco.

- Desculpa Ino.

A Yamanaka estava diante de mim, seus olhos brilhavam demonstrando estar aflita e confusa.

Como pude ser tão cega? Senti-me constrangida pela minha pretensão, pela minha insensatez, ciúmes, qualquer coisa que explicasse meu julgamento presunçoso sobre a Yamanaka, mas seria estranho e eu tinha algo mais preocupante a ser resolvido.

- Ino... A Hinata ela sabe do Sai... Sabe que ele está vivo?

- Eu não sei... Não converso com ela há dias, até mesmo antes do que aconteceu...

Sua voz morreu, e ficamos nos encarando por um tempo.

- Não conte pra ela, mesmo que ela entre em contato com você.

Ela franziu o cenho e sem saber o que lhe dizer apenas reforcei:

- Não conte, isso é importante.

- Por que seria importante?

- Por que ninguém pode saber... Do contrário Sai correrá perigo.

Ela já deveria saber da teoria da polícia. Seria melhor divulgar a morte de Sai do que divulgar que estava vivo. Escutei o barulho de pessoas passando pelos corredores e por fim me dei conta de Kitagawa. O dia estava terminando e o frio quase insuportável.

- Mas... De qualquer forma... - depositei minha atenção novamente em Ino. - Eu suspeito que ela esteja com Naruto e se Naruto sabe, ela também.

Ino estava correta.

Logo Sai ainda está em perigo. Ela teria que cumprir com o ciclo do poema para no fim conseguir cumprir com o ritual e assim se matar. E principalmente depois de tanto esforço ela não pararia exatamente agora, pararia?

- Haruno?

A encarei sem dizer nada enquanto estabilizava meu pensamento. Continuava ansiosa e preocupada e eu podia facilmente perceber isso fisicamente.

Sai estava em perigo. E era isso que me preocupava. Ajeitei minhas luvas, e o cachecol no pescoço.

Repentinamente tudo tinha ficado mais frio.

- Desculpa Ino, eu preciso ir. - respondi sem encará-la, procurando dentro de minha bolsa meu celular. - Se eu precisar de você eu posso te ligar?

Ela concordou e eu passei meu número para que ela me enviasse uma mensagem o quanto antes. Despedi-me logo em seguida, e assim que sai do corredor movimentado, liguei para Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, trem com destino a <strong>**Shizuoka, às 16h30min**

Acordei com minha cabeça batendo contra o vidro. Não estava completamente sonolento de maneira que acordei rapidamente e me deparei com minha irmã sentada a minha frente. Ela lia uma revista, e ao seu lado estava meu irmão vendo algo no celular.

Claro. A viagem em família. Estávamos em um vagão privado com destino a Shizuoka, pois meu pai não aguentava dirigir por muito tempo e também por ser mais rápido. Foi de consenso geral que a viagem duraria no máximo dois dias e que ficaríamos hospedados na casa de uma tia-avó distante pelo qual não víamos há anos. Bem típico de nós Sabaku, de não convivermos e nos considerarmos mesmo assim uma grande família.

Pensando bem, acredito que se tratando de mim não haveria uma família mais adequada. Poucos aguentariam meu frequente mau humor e indiferença. Nessas horas eu pensava em minha mãe e me perguntava o que seria diferente. Ao fim, olhar para meus irmãos, e após a conversa que tive com meu pai, me faz pensar que não seriamos muito diferentes.

- Que foi Gaara, tá olhando para mim meio nostálgico - Temari me acordou do devaneio. Tinha um sorriso no rosto e a revista abandonada no colo. Meu irmão, depois daquele comentário, depositou sua atenção em nós.

- Não é nada.

Observei que meu pai não estava mais ali. E inexpressível perguntei onde ele se encontrava.

- Ah, ele acabou de sair, falou que tinha que ir a algum lugar e que depois se encontraria com a gente.

Levantei uma sobrancelha. Aquilo era estranho.

Hoje, enquanto preparava minha mala fui procurar meu pai em seu escritório para saber quando retornaríamos, pois assim como ontem, as linhas de trem poderiam ser canceladas, e tudo que eu não desejava era ficar preso em uma cidade rodeada de templos e familiares me obrigando a ser sociável. Chegando lá, percebi meu pai conversando no telefone, seu semblante suave enquanto confirmava uma visita no dia seguinte. Agradeceu educadamente e em seguida seguiu até sua mesa e guardou o computador em sua bolsa. Percebi que aquela viagem não o impediria de levar o trabalho com ele.

- Quem era? - perguntei a respeito do telefone. Ele, que olhava para a bolsa, ergueu seu olhar deixando claro que não tinha notado minha presença até então.

- Ninguém importante, só um companheiro de trabalho. - e retornou sua atenção a sua bolsa.

Estranhei. Desde então tenho pensado muito a respeito do que significava aquela visita, e nesse exato instante minha irmã me confirmava que meu pai passaria em algum lugar antes de nos encontrar na casa de Chiyo-san.

- Gaara? O que foi?

Me levantei e peguei minha bolsa-carteiro. Quando já estava saindo do vagão minha irmã me chamou de novo.

- Onde está indo?

- Atrás do meu pai, depois nos falamos.

Temari estreitou as sobrancelhas estranhando. Eu entendia, mas não tinha muito o quê explicar.

- Não esquece seu celular. - ela me indicou o aparelho esquecido na poltrona.

- Obrigado.

Por alguma razão estranha dei uma última olhada em meus irmãos e logo depois fui embora, procurando descer na próxima estação.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Kitagawa as 17h03min<strong>

Meu celular quase escapava de minhas mãos. Eu estava tremendo vagamente, tão confusa que mal conseguia achar o número de Gaara em minha agenda. Depois de esbarrar com uma garota do primeiro ano, tentei me recompor e parei no meio do corredor.

Não estive assim nos dias que se seguiram após a conversa com Neji, por que me comportava exatamente agora dessa maneira? Talvez por uma sensação incompreensível de que por fim havíamos chegado a algum ponto, que tudo de alguma maneira estava tão bem articulado que não poderia se de outra maneira.

Eu tenho que acalmar e pensar no que fazer, do contrário algo pior poderia acontecer com Sai. Como se fosse um preparativo ajeitei minha bolsa no ombro e segui em passos calmos até a saída. Por fim achei o número de Gaara.

- Haruno? - a voz de Gaara no outro lado da linha - O que foi?

- Precisamos entrar em contato com a polícia?

- Como assim? Se acalma.

Com seu pedido me dei conta que minha voz estava instável.

- Desculpa, eu conversei com a Ino, ela me revelou que Naruto e ela estavam agindo junto, e isso me faz acreditar que se trata da Hinata.

- E como isso prova alguma coisa?

Procurei me sentar em um banco externo a Kitagawa, sem me importar com o granito estar coberto por uma fina camada de neve. Ainda me sentia ansiosa e louca para sair dali, fazer qualquer coisa, mas eu tinha que organizar minha cabeça e tinha que tirar essa dúvida.

- Não podemos comunicar a polícia? Pelo que descobrir com a Ino tudo realmente indica se tratar da Hinata.

- Haruno, não entre em contato com a polícia, meu pai será prejudicado... Se realmente for necessário eu posso conversar com ele e ele saberá o que fazer. Mas antes disso, mesmo que você já estivesse desconfiada, o que te dá tanta certeza agora?

- Hinata é membro do grupo suicida, ela conhecia todas as vitimas, inclusive foi na exposição do Deidara, se recorda?

- Sim, estou entendendo. - sua voz soava calma de maneira que me sentia me acalmar também. - Mas o que você está sugerindo exatamente?

- Ela se encaixa em tudo Gaara, desde ser desequilibrada emocionalmente... Até, não sei, o pai dela, ela estava sendo pressionada pela família, não estava? E se sempre foi assim? Ela não seria capaz de querer escapara de tudo isso? A foto dela estava na caderneta, não estava?

Eu cuspia perguntas, uma atrás de outra, de maneira que só escutei Gaara dizer, ao contrário de me responder:

- Haruno, melhor você se acalmar... Me diga exatamente o que você descobriu.

Estou calma, não estou? Mesmo com minhas mãos apertando tão forte o celular, ou minhas sapatilhas não pararem no chão. Não estou tão nervosa assim. Coloquei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e tentei recomeçar:

- Não era Ino que estava envolvida com a maioria das vítimas. Elas eram amigas, conversavam, compartilhavam segredos, de maneira que Hinata sabia, sabia que Asuma poderia ser a Dália, e Sai a Rosa. Além disso, ela conhecia Jiraiya pessoalmente, foi à exposição do Deidara, era amiga do Iruka! - me senti repentinamente muito estúpida de maneira que me levantei e comecei a andar para lá e para cá. - E o pai dela... É surreal que ela seja capaz de fazer isso... Mas tudo se encaixa, não encaixa?

- Sim... Mas ela seria realmente capaz de fazer isso sozinha?

- Eu não sei, mas ela é perfeita para cumprir com aquele maldito poema assassino! - eu tinha berrado e só percebi, por que duas estudantes do primeiro ano passaram ao meu lado e me encararam como se eu fosse uma louca.

Talvez eu estivesse realmente enlouquecendo agora.

- Ela estava desaparecida no festival, não estava? - tentei falar mais baixo, mas acabei sussurrando, os dentes quase encostando um no outro. - Ela poderia perfeitamente ter atraído a atenção de Sai, sem levantar qualquer suspeita.

- Sim, é possível. Você está suspeitando que ela sumiu para se matar, acreditando que o ciclo foi fechado?

- Não, eu não acredito que ela não saiba que Sai está vivo, Naruto ficou sabendo ,não ficou?

- Sim, ele estava comigo quando o encontramos vivo.

Droga.

Droga.

Droga.

Basicamente não chegava nem a ser uma hipótese, era mais uma certeza, e isso só me fez ficar ainda mais nervosa. Procurei me sentar novamente e minha mão desocupada começou a se agitar em meu cachecol.

- O que você irá fazer? - ele perguntou.

- Eu não sei, você acha que ela seria capaz de procurar Sai no hospital?

- Impossível, além de ninguém saber onde Sai está hospitalizado ele está sendo protegido pela polícia como se valesse mais que o PIB japonês.

Achei aquela comparação estúpida, mas não disse nada, nem sequer tive vontade de rir. Era óbvio que eu não riria ali. Era óbvio que eu mataria o primeiro que chegasse com uma piada estúpida. Óbvio. Óbvio. Óbvio.

- Haruno?

Pisquei. Minha mão parou de se agitar no colo.

Naruto...

Pois se Hinata realmente sabia que a Rosa não estava morta e Sai estava totalmente protegido... Será que ela poderia... Não, não, ela ama Naruto. Não ama? A própria Yamanaka tem convicção disso.

Mesmo assim, ela faz parte de um grupo suicida, e possivelmente está cumprindo com as ordens daquele poema... Se ela precisa realmente de uma Rosa, ela seria capaz de fazê-lo, não seria? Seria capaz de machucar Naruto... Não seria?

- Haruno?

- Tenho que ir Gaara. Desculpa, mas eu realmente tenho que ir. O Naruto pode estar em perigo e eu tenho que avisá-lo.

- Para onde você está indo? - mesmo por telefone percebi sua preocupação, sua voz estava até mais alta que o normal. Mas eu não tinha tempo para aquilo, eu tinha que ir, e logo.

- Vou à casa do Naruto, tenho que achá-lo. - disse enquanto me levantava e seguia em direção aos portões de Kitagawa.

O escutei suspirar, me fazendo imaginar que ele sabia: não teria como tentar me convencer do contrário. Eu poderia estar indo ao inferno que não seria capaz de me impedir.

- Falarei com meu pai assim que o encontrá-lo. E você me mantenha informado, por favor.

- Tudo bem... - eu disse, por um instante comovida pela preocupação. - Eu ficarei bem Gaara, não fique preocupado.

- Impossível, eu quero que você me ligue assim que você chegar lá. Nunca se sabe.

Eu sorri fracamente e em seguida desliguei o telefone. Segui até a estação de metrô, enquanto procurava o número de Naruto em minha agenda.

Ele simplesmente não atendia.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, <strong>**Shizuoka, às 16h30min**

Assim que eu desci na estação, eu vi meu pai descendo de uma porta diferente há alguns metros de distância. No mesmo momento eu puxei meu capuz, mesmo ciente que meu pai facilmente me localizaria, independente de eu estar me escondendo ou não. De qualquer modo ele nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de observar o que estava acontecendo a sua volta e começou a andar em direção as escadarias. Procurei ficar atento ao seu sobretudo marrom, para não perdê-lo de vista. Pela primeira vez eu agradeci o trem ser tão lotado que, provavelmente, ele não perceberia estar sendo perseguido.

Shizuoka era uma cidade de aparecia rural, mesmo sendo uma das mais povoadas do Japão. Quando enfim tivemos contato com a cidade eu me dei conta que visualmente ela era bem desequilibrada. Muitas pessoas, muitas árvores, muitos comércios e muitos templos. Andamos, há uma distância considerável, até ele entrar em uma lanchonete. Fiquei no lado de fora observando seu comportamento e me surpreendi quando o vi pedindo informação a respeito de algo escrito em uma folha de papel.

Assim que ele recebeu a informação, ele se retirou e eu rapidamente dei as costas me escondendo atrás de um grupo de senhores paradas na calçada. Vi meu pai atravessar a rua e olhar para os lados, o cenho franzido como se algo o preocupasse. Soube que eu não poderia continuar o perseguindo sem que ele me notasse. Lembrei-me então da Haruno e me perguntei como ela faria para arrancar informações daquela atendente.

Eu poderia tentar.

Entrei na loja de maneira barulhenta para que a atendente rapidamente me notasse, fingi procurar alguém pela lanchonete e assim que, casualmente, meu olhar se encontrou com dela segui em sua direção.

- Desculpa, eu e meu pai estávamos procurando um lugar, mas acabei me perdendo dele por aqui. Você sabe se alguém parecido comigo passou por aqui? Talvez pedindo informação? - ela me encarou surpresa e como continuou em silêncio eu prossegui. - Ele tem os cabelos mais escuros que os meus... E...

- Acho... - ela gaguejou e piscou como se tentasse se recompor - Acho que ele acabou de sair.

Tentei esboçar um sorriso e continuei:

- Sério? Ele disse para onde estava indo?

Ela tinha as bochechas levemente enrubescida e imediatamente me lembrei da maneira como Matsuri me abordava. Estranho eu me lembrar de Matsuri exatamente agora.

- Não... Digo... Ele queria saber onde ficava o Orfanato da cidade.

- Orfanato. - minha voz soou como estivesse diante da informação mais peculiar do mundo e assim que eu a vi piscar me dei conta de minha falha. Eu realmente era péssimo mentindo. - Sim, estávamos procurando o Orfanato da cidade. Você sabe onde fica?

- Não é muito longe... - sorrir internamente. A Haruno provavelmente ficaria surpresa. - Fica descendo duas ruas, é uma casa bem grande de estilo tradicional, com portão de madeira... Antigamente era um hospital tradicional...

- Sim, entendo. Muito obrigada, tentarei me encontrar com ele. - tentei sorrir novamente e ela fez um aceno com a cabeça e ficou olhando para baixo até o momento em que me virei indo embora.

O que meu pai queria com o Orfanato da cidade? Mesmo pensando em todas as informações que pairavam a Nuvem Vermelha... Eu realmente não consigo ver qualquer relação com o caso.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Centro de Tóquio às 18h36min.<strong>

Desisti de ligar para Naruto na terceira vez que deu caixa eletrônica. Em seguida procurei pensar nas pessoas com quem ele se envolvia. No entanto minha lista se resumiu a Rock Lee, Tenten e Sai, embora ainda hospitalizado. Liguei para minhas únicas opções e nenhum dos dois tinha visto Naruto desde o dia do festival.

Minha falta de opção me fez perceber o quão pouco eu conhecia do Naruto e que provavelmente, mesmo sociável do jeito que é, o Uzumaki tinha poucos amigos. Restou-me então ir até a sua casa, na esperança de encontrá-lo lá.

Assim que me aproximei do elegante prédio recordei do porteiro e me lembrei de que eu não poderia subir sem sua autorização. Peguei então me celular, fingindo uma conversa animada...

- Sim, não, relaxa que eu acabei de chegar, você quer eu compre rámem pra gente comer junto? - fingi que o porteiro não estava ao meu lado separado apenas pelo vidro. - Tudo bem então, pode abrir para mim que já estou na entrada... Quê? Não vou te esperar sair do banheiro, seu nojento!

Virei-me casualmente para o idoso senhor, e com a voz mais suave do mundo perguntei:

- Você poderia abrir o portão para mim, o Naruto... - fingir certa estupidez ao girar os olhos - o Uzumaki Naruto está impossibilitado de atende ao interfone.

O venho senhor sorriu gentilmente para mim e eu soube que minhas habilidades nunca foram tão úteis. Comentou algo sobre o vício de Naruto com ramén e que ele deveria se alimentar melhor, todo aquele papo superficial quando simplesmente queremos ser agradáveis. Eu concordei e quando por fim já estava dentro do prédio, o senhor me chamou.

- Diga a ele, que enquanto esteve ausente nesses últimos dias, algumas pessoas o procurou. Eu não o informei por que não o vejo desde a semana passada.

Então Naruto estava realmente desaparecido...

- Algumas pessoas? - perguntei, imaginando que poderia sair fali alguma informação útil.

- Sim, eram dois homens, engravatados. Diziam ser da polícia.

Pisquei. Polícia atrás do Naruto? Então ele realmente estava ajudando Hinata, de que maneira eu realmente não sei... Ou talvez eu saiba, e não quero pensar que seja realmente possível.

- Eu... Eu direi sim. Obrigada.

Pouco tempo depois eu estava subindo o elevador até o seu apartamento, mesmo sabendo que era inútil.

Toquei a companhia. Estralei os dedos, nervosa.

Ele simplesmente tinha que estar lá, do contrário eu iria imediatamente a policia, mesmo que desmanchasse a carreira profissional do pai do Sabaku. Toquei mais uma vez , bati na porta e já aflita o chamei

-Naruto! Seu idiota, você tem que estar ai, por...

Minha palavra morreu quando a porta foi aberta e Naruto surgiu. Senti todos meus músculos relaxarem e no impulso puxei a porta e simplesmente o abracei.

Posso estar sendo estupidamente franca agora, mas eu estou tão aliviada que não me importei com nada.

- Sakura-chan...?

Sua voz soou confusa, e eu com o rosto apoiado na curva do seu pescoço me permiti abrir os olhos. E então a vi, tentando disfarçar sua presença na esquina da parede, provavelmente curiosa para saber quem chegou. Era Hinata.

Meu coração disparou.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Shizuoka às 17h16min<strong>

Quando enfim percebi estar na rua do Orfanato, Sakura tinha acabado de desligar o celular, e me sentia extremamente preocupado. Tudo que ela acabava de me dizer fazia sentido, e em realidade, desde que encontramos com Neji no Karaokê, Hinata era um fantasma em nossa teoria, nunca realmente uma hipótese, mas sempre ali sendo necessário apenas um pouco de impulso para se chegar a uma conclusão.

E a informação de que Ino e Naruto estavam tentando impedi-la de fazer algo, ao ponto de expulsar um professor de Kitagawa, era o pequeno impulso que necessitávamos.

Mas havia um porém nessa história toda. Hinata realmente seria capaz de fazer tudo aquilo? Ela aparentava ser uma garota desesperada, até desequilibrada e, pelo que conta, deseja se matar daqui duas semanas. Além do mais, considerando os mesmos aspectos e se tratando de todos os vínculos, Hinata podia facilmente atrair todas as vítimas. Com um pouco de conversa, ela conseguiria facilmente a atenção de qualquer um... Sem provocar qualquer desconfiança.

Entretanto, se assim for, Hinata cumpri com o poema da mesma maneira que Hiromi cumpriu no passado, ou pelo menos tentou. Elas atuam o mesmo papel, realizam o mesmo ritual e seguem as mesmas palavras... E da mesma maneira que meu pai não acreditou que Hiromi era culpada, eu não conseguia digerir completamente a hipótese de Hinata ser uma assassina.

Há algo de estranho nessa história toda. E o que me preocupa de verdade, é o que a Sakura irá fazer a respeito disso. Se Hinata realmente é a assassina, e isso soa estranho até em pensamentos, a pessoa menos confiável e segura seria Naruto... Para onde exatamente ela estava indo...

Após guardar o celular decidi retornar para a Tóquio assim que descobrisse o que era aquele Orfanato. Segui até os portões de madeira. Percebi que o local era um imenso terreno cercado, como era comum nas construções tradicionais, e também o barulho indicando ser uma mistura de risadas infantis, pessoas conversando e outras se movimentando para lá e para cá.

Talvez alguém do próprio Orfanato revelaria alguma coisa.

Assim que entrei vislumbrei um bonito jardim e várias crianças correndo para lá e para cá, sem respeitar as trilhas de pedra que seguiam até uma grande casa branca e marrom. Era grande, amplo e bastante verde.

- Oh você deve ser Gaara-san. - me virei e me deparei com um rapaz da minha idade, usando um yukata e com uma vassoura de palha em mãos. Sorria com os olhos fechados, mas eu só conseguia me perguntar como ele sabia meu nome. - Seu pai nos avisou que você chegaria a qualquer momento.

Droga. Meu pai sabia que eu o estava perseguindo... E não se deu o trabalho nem de me impedir de chegar até ali.

- Ele já chegou então. - sugeri mal-humorado e ele apenas riu.

- Vocês se parecem mesmo. De qualquer modo venha, eu irei te levar até ele.

Seguimos até a casa principal. Pelo caminho continuei observando. Entretanto o máximo que pude perceber foi a existência de crianças de todas as idades, alguns adolescentes ainda em seu uniformes escolares e muitas flores, em todos os cantos do lugar.

O cheiro de flor era entorpecente de maneira que me fez perceber: Ali seria um apreciável lugar para o Assassino da Rosa Vermelha.

- Há quantos anos esse lugar existe? - perguntei. O jovem que seguia minha frente, parou , levou um dedo até os lábios e disse:

- Oh, muito tempo, minha mãe era órfã daqui, eu nasci aqui, então com certeza mais de 18 anos. Talvez 30 considerando que minha mãe cresceu aqui também.

- Por que continuas aqui?

- Minha mãe tinha 15 anos quando eu nasci, ela morreu no parto e por isso fiquei com a Senhora.

Mesmo que fosse uma resposta lamentável, ele comentou com um gentil sorriso. E me pareceu que a maioria das pessoas ali teria o mesmo comportamento. O peculiar é que apesar de ser um orfanato era um lugar agradável, quase alegre e não vi qualquer criança que não estivesse agindo simplesmente como criança. Dentro da residência não era muito diferente, apenas pelo detalhe de que várias pessoas pareciam curiosas de minha presença.

- Quem é ele?

- Filho do detetive. Você sabe se eles ainda estão no escritório da Senhora?

A garota que tinha perguntado a respeito negou com a cabeça, então ele se virou para mim e sorriu.

- Senhora é responsável pelo o Orfanato.

Não entendi ao certo por que ele comentou a respeito, mas suspeito que tenha o feito por nutrir algum gênero de admiração por ela. Talvez ela fosse uma espécie de mãe para todos.

Assim que subimos uma escada, nos deparamos com um largo hall, com vários bancos de aspecto simples, enquanto ao final estava uma larga porta de madeira. Provavelmente era ali que meu pai conversava com a dona do Orfanato. Isso se confirmou quando o garoto saiu na frente enquanto falava:

- Irei avisá-los que você está aqui.

Assim que ele saiu deixando-me sozinho naquele hall, me senti inquieto. Aproximei-me de uma das janelas e vi o jardim, alguns crianças brincando e um grupo de jovens perto do portão conversando. Todos uniformizados. Como a imagem seguia um padrão, sorriso, gritarias e muitas flores, minha atenção foi roubada quando vi uma menina, sentada em um canto, um semblante vazio e distante em seu rosto e em suas mãos uma flor, provavelmente margarida, sendo despedaçada pelos seus dedos.

Ela era uma exceção ali. Sempre há uma criança que era diferente de todas as outras.

- Se chama Anna, ela é a mais estranha daqui.

A voz era de uma menina. Ao me virar e olhar para baixo a vi apontando com um dedo, seus cabelos curtos cortados em cuia, uma mecha de sujeira no rosto. Uma criança que não era a exceção.

- Estranha por quê?

- Oras, por que sim. - disse e como se tentasse se rebelar saiu correndo sem dizer mais nada. A vi sumir escadaria abaixo me fazendo perceber que Anna poderia ser uma criança como qualquer outra, apenas mal interpretada.

Ao certo não sei por que cheguei a essa conclusão. Talvez a sensação de que Hinata poderia ser como aquela Anna, ou mesmo que o assassino da rosa poderia ter morado ali há muitos anos. Talvez eu realmente só não quisesse acreditar que Hinata seria capaz de fazer tudo aquilo e que, consequentemente, ninguém corria perigo.

Não poderia simplesmente ficar no talvez, eu tinha que voltar para Tóquio e ao menos garantir que a Haruno estivesse bem. Mas ninguém retornava daquela sala, de maneira que tentei me manter ocupado. Sem me mexer dali, apenas virando um pouco o rosto, vi nas paredes do fundo, vários painéis protegidos por vidro.

Sentia-me curioso, e qualquer coisa que eu pudesse observar daquele estranho lugar seria mais interessante do que simplesmente esperar o retorno de alguém. Quando me aproximei percebei ser uma espécie de livro escolar, com diversos grupos de crianças, adolescentes e adultos. Algumas fotos mais amareladas indicando serem mais antigas, e outras que se destacavam com anotações explicando algo em especifico, como o ano, ou algum acontecimento.

Algo entediante, que apenas as pessoas nas fotos, e apenas depois de muitos anos, se interessariam.

"Festival das flores..."

"Festival das Escritoras."

"150 anos da cidade"

"O primeiros a passarem na faculdade...".

E então olhei para aquela foto. 1998. Os sorrisos. A jovem senhora com uma expressão gentil.

- Você deve ser o filho do Sabaku-san. – escutei alguém falar.

Mas não me virei, meus olhos estavam fixos naquela fotografia me tornando incapaz de perceber qualquer outra coisa.

- Oh - um dedo enrugado posou-se sobre um dos rostos. - Fiquei tão orgulhosa... Passou para uma universidade Tóquio, acredita?

Enfim, me virei. Mas não notei na senhora, que era a mesma da foto, apenas em meu pai de braços cruzados no final do corredor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Momento de clímax em A Última Rosa. Espero que alguém tenha ficado indignado por essa cena no orfanato hauha'. Peço desculpas pela demora, meu vestibular foi adiado e assim que ele terminou eu tive uma crise de criatividade. Sei também que esse capítulo foi um pouco... Chato, diria, mas ele é essencial para o desfecho então tenham paciência haha'. De qualquer forma, acredito que os próximos não demorarão tanto, no máximo duas semanas, ou mais já que são os capítulos finais e quero que estejam todos ótimos. Mas não deixem de comentar sim? No último capítulo recebi poucos comentários, mesmo sendo um dos capítulos mais importantes e impactantes. **

**Caso alguém queira os resumos dos capítulos eu tenho disponível em um blog que pode ser acessado pela minha página de perfil no efefenet. Eu o coloquei lá por que de qualquer forma era um blog inativo, então caso tenha se esquecido de algo dê uma olhadinha por lá. **

**E bom, será que alguém já sabe também quem é o assassino? (Nada de revelar nos comentários! Quero o direito de surpreender alguns haha' aquelas que já sabem, ou suspeitam e que acertarem, podem depois comentar que estava óbvio demais ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas só depois!)**

**Carla: **Mil desculpas pelo atraso, mas voltei e espero não demorar tanto com os próximos capítulos. Obrigada pelo "acorda!" haha'

**Violak: **Será que é, será que não é? Bom, veremos no próximo capítulo de quem se trata. Desculpa a demora, espero que ainda se lembra de AUR.

**Raiza:** hauha' eu ri pela tentativa de delicadeza do seu comentário, e fiquei bastante feliz com ele. E desculpa pela demora, espero que eu não demore com os próximos.

**Um abraço**

**Oul K.Z **


	34. Telefonema

N\A: Sugestão! Releiam os últimos capítulos,e em especial o capítulo "Passado".

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34<strong>

Telefonema

* * *

><p><em>04 de dezembro de 2007<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Centro de Tóquio as 19h00min <strong>

Retirei minha atenção de minhas mãos quando vi, pelo quanto dos olhos, Hinata inclinando a cabeça para trás. Ela olhava para Naruto que se aproximava e tentava sorrir, um sorriso triste, mas esperançoso.

Ou melhor assim seria.

Há alguns minutos Naruto me pediu para entrar e disse que buscaria um copo d'agua. Seus olhos e suas sobrancelhas me indicavam que ele tinha percebido minha preocupação. E por um momento, quando coloquei meu primeiro pé ali, eu pensei em dizer-lhe tudo, dizer-lhe para tomar cuidado, para deixar aquele apartamento e seguir comigo até a polícia.

Entretanto, parando para pensar agora sobre e enquanto vejo os dois trocando olhares, eu suponho que o silêncio foi a melhor opção.

Eu não sabia quem era Naruto. Eu não sabia quem era ninguém naquela sala.

Ele se aproximou e me entregou o copo d'agua. Quando sentou-se no tapete, diante de mim, eu pude notar que suas roupas eram confortáveis e quentes. Percebi também o aquecedor desligado, e que apenas a luz do corredor, na entrada, estava acessa.

- O que é tudo isso? – perguntei.

- Temos que ser discreto. Está um pouco frio aqui, mas é necessário. Caso sejamos surpreendidos podemos sair rapidamente sem deixar vestígios.

Hinata, sentada ao meu lado, tinhas mão entrelaçadas nitidamente incomodada. Deslizei meus olhos até suas pernas e vi as calças jeans e a bota. Ela também estava preparada pra fugir.

- Por que você me atendeu?

Como Naruto não me respondeu continuei.

- Não seria melhor que ninguém soubesse da localização de vocês?

- Por que você continuaria, seria capaz até de arrombar a porta ou chamar a polícia.

Era verdade. Conhecíamos a menos de três meses e Naruto era capaz de prever meus comportamentos. Antes eu não me sentia incomodada, mas agora, presa nessa sala, com a presença de uma possível assassina, eu não me sentia nada satisfeita ou impressionada com isso.

- Sim, estava preocupada com você já que você sumiu. E com tudo que está acontecendo... - levei o copo até a boca e tomei apenas um pequeno gole. Não conseguiria fingir diante de Naruto, por isso o máximo que eu podia fazer era usar meias verdades e não deixar claro os motivos de minha preocupação e ansiedade.

Os gestos, os olhares, a voz, tudo indicaria meu nervosismo. Ele não poderia saber, no entanto, os motivos.

- Para onde vocês estão indo? É por que a policia estava procurando por você?

Hinata repentinamente se levantou. A vi andar até o banheiro, as mãos sempre no alto do peito. Ela não queria falar sobre aquilo, não queria explicar, não queria que eu estivesse ali. Óbvio que não, eu estou atrapalhando tudo.

E eu poderia terminar com isso agora. Inclinei-me em direção a Naruto, mas quando vi seus olhos anilados eu travei.

Naruto era um fugitivo. Ele tentava ajudar Hinata e nada que eu dissesse a ele mudaria a situação.

Abri a boca uma, duas, três vezes, até que consegui dizer:

- Onde vocês estavam? Você tem que me contar do contrário... Do contrário, seja lá por que, terei que informar a policia.

Ele não me respondeu a princípio. E ficamos assim em silêncio, até que a voz de Hinata veio do início do corredor.

- Em motéis. Depois tentamos pegar um trem, mas as estações foram interditadas... Devido ao clima. Não queríamos nos expor assim, por isso voltamos escondidos para cá, e pretendemos ir novamente hoje à noite.

- Hinata. - era um chamado de aviso. Eles tinham um acordo e ela acabava de quebrá-lo.

- Melhor ela saber... Sakura-chan não irá contar nada, não é? - ela me direcionou um olhar de suplício. Que repentinamente me veio de momentos anteriores, mas que nesse exato instante não parecia real.

Talvez eu esteja sendo precipitada e impressionada pela possibilidade dela ser uma assassina, mas foi inevitável não pensar que era uma ameaça.

- Não direi nada. Mas por que estão fugindo?

- A família dela. Há algumas divergências na família.

- E por isso Neji-san não pode saber? Ele me procurou e...

- Neji-nii-san não pode saber. - ela me interrompeu, então levou as mãos até o peito.

Novamente.

Novamente aquele movimento.

Tão frequente que poderia ser ensaiado.

Ela sabe. Sabe que esse movimento significa aos olhos das outras pessoas. Proteção. Fragilidade. Medo. Tudo que ela não precisava e não tinha.

Meu peito doeu, enquanto sentia uma repentina dificuldade em respirar.

Bebi mais um gole de minha água.

- Sakura-chan?

Levantei os olhos e fitei Naruto. Sim, eu não poderia simplesmente perder o equilíbrio ali.

- Desculpa. Só estou preocupada. - me esforcei um pouco para me virar e encarar Hinata. Ela tinha as mãos ainda sobre o peito, uma expressão tola e vulnerável no rosto. Tentei não pensar que provavelmente era tudo uma mentira e continuei. - Quando vocês estiverem bem, independente de onde vocês forem, me informem, e informem Neji-san, precisamos saber que ao mesmo vocês estão vivos e bem.

Naruto sorriu para mim. E eu senti meu coração doer. Pois por mais que eu não entenda, por mais que haja a desconfiança, é inegável o que eu sinto. Eu não poderia perdê-lo sem ter certeza.

Levei minhas mãos até as dele e a segurei sem dizer nada. Pude perceber a reação de Hinata no outro lado, ela nos fitava, em silêncio, sem mover qualquer músculo do corpo. Ela está incomodada, mas não podia comentar nada.

A situação mudaria caso ela saísse do controle? As simples perguntas diretas não serviriam. Mas se ela se descontrolasse isso poderia mudar a situação. Era um risco, obviamente, principalmente por que eu não saberia como Naruto reagiria. Mas se eu pretendia alterar o humor da Hyuuga, não haveria melhor maneira, do que senão, tentar manipular o Uzumaki.

Segurei ainda mais forte sua mão e levei até o meu rosto.

Naruto tinha os olhos arregalados e a face levemente corada. Não me atrevi a encarar a reação de Hinata, mas entre um misto de verdade e mentira eu disse:

- Irei sentir sua falta.

Logo após escutei Hinata andar e senti meu coração parar ao imaginá-la vindo em minha direção, mas ela simplesmente tinha retornado ao banheiro. Sem dizer nada. Sem qualquer rastro de raiva, apenas um incômodo calado.

- Sakura-chan.

Naruto me chamou, o encarei e ele deixou minhas mãos sobre o meu colo.

- Eu fico feliz e agradeço. Mas por que exatamente está fazendo isso?

Mordisquei os lábios e baixei o olhar sem coragem de fitá-lo. Era um bom momento para avisá-lo acerca da Hyuuga, de tentar convencê-lo a ir embora comigo e deixar tudo nas mãos da polícia. Eu tinha que ao menos tentar, por mais patético que fosse.

- Não é pela família dela, eu sei que não é. - agarrei novamente suas mãos - Venha comigo, vamos conversar com a polícia, o pai do Gaara irá nos ajudar e ficará tudo bem.

Ele tinha as pupilas como em um ponto, entretanto lentamente voltaram ao normal e sua expressão suavizou-se. Ajeitou suas mãos nas minhas e um sorriso fosco surgiu.

- Sakura-chan, eu não sei o que você sabe exatamente. Eu espero que não seja muito, mas agora que eu estou aqui, eu não posso voltar atrás. Hinata depende de mim, e além de mim ninguém pode ajudá-la.

- Naruto! Por favor! Isso é... Isso é... Perigoso, você sabe que é, você sabe o que pode acontecer, não sabe? Sabe que...

- Sakura. - me interrompeu. - Sakura, vai ficar tudo bem. É só por um tempo, é só enquanto tudo passar e ser arrastado pelo tempo.

Ele achava realmente que estava acabado?

- O Sai, você sabe que ele não foi morto, não sabe? Se ele está vivo, você corre perigo, e você está assim exposto.

Senti suas mãos segurarem meu rosto gentilmente.

- Não é por muito tempo. Não será por muito tempo, prometo.

Em seguida seu celular tocou, fazendo-o levantar e olhar o número no visor. Estranhei, pois momentos antes ele não atendia meus telefonemas, mas aquele em especial o fez franzir o cenho e ficar longos segundo encarando a tela.

- Desculpa Sakura-chan, melhor eu atender... - me disse enquanto saía, minhas mãos intuitivamente foram em busca dele, como se eu pudesse sentir que já o estava perdendo. Pensei em me levantar, para tentar novamente, mas, de alguma maneira, era muito claro para mim que eu necessitava alterar o contexto e assim convencê-lo a me escutar.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Centro de Tóquio, as 19h55min.<strong>

Desliguei o celular e o coloquei dentro do bolso. Estava chegando em casa para pegar minha moto, pois o local marcado era em direção contrária, sem dizer que, caso algo acontecesse, eu gostaria de tê-la comigo. Depois da conversa com meu pai, eu tinha receio de que dessa vez seria realmente necessário.

Entrei no quarto em busca das chaves. A casa estava vazia e o silêncio predominava com exceção do som dos carros. Passei pelo corredor, onde os retratos estavam pendurados, algo que já estava ali antes mesmo do suicídio da minha mãe. Havia uma ou duas fotos suas, pois varias delas foram retiradas pelo tempo pelo meu irmão.

Ele, com exceção de mim, nunca a perdoou. E pensando sobre isso, eu nunca tinha me questionado a respeito de como meus irmãos reagiram à sua morte, senão de maneira superficial e distante. Sou um egoísta, assim como minha mãe foi.

Eu não deveria estar pensando nela exatamente agora, mas desde que meu pai me explicou tudo que estava acontecendo, a situação se tornou inevitável. Em pensar que ela foi um dos elementos centrais para tudo aquilo começar... Não que ela tivesse realmente culpa, mas retirar-lhe a responsabilidade da obsessão de meu pai era ingenuidade.

Meu pai nunca teria pegado aquele caso se não suspeitasse que ela tivesse algo ver com isso. Era inicialmente um caso de outro departamento, até que os assassinatos começaram, e ele conseguiu, ao fim, procurar o que queria. Procurar as respostas da morte de minha mãe.

Por que ela tinha feito aquilo.

Não importa. Acredito que ninguém saberia explicar por que ela o tinha feito. Eu tinha parado de pensar sobre isso há anos, mas meu pai continuava lá, afundado nesse caso, pois achá-lo era muito mais do que simplesmente cessar todos aqueles assassinatos.

Peguei as chaves sobre a escrivaninha, tranquei o apartamento e desci o elevador. Dentro, quando ainda estava no 12º andar, meu celular vibrou. No visor estava o nome da Haruno.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Centro de Tóquio, as 19h35min<strong>

Entrei no quarto, tentando no rosto uma expressão de culpa. A encontrei sentada na cama, olhando as próprias mãos, e depois levantar o rosto assustada assim que me viu na entrada.

Seus olhos perolados estavam arregalados em minha direção, e nesse exato instante senti meu coração na garganta. Olhei para trás, apenas por instinto e depois retornei, pensando que Hinata deveria acreditar em mim como a Sakura que sempre fui antes de saber de tudo.

Eu deveria ser a Sakura de sempre, que nesse exato instante não consegue aguentar a ideia de Naruto ir embora.

- Hinata-chan... Me desculpa, eu fiquei alterada.

Ela piscou e retornou olhar para as mãos, depois retornou de maneira desajeitada e tentou um sorriso. Ele saiu tremulo e logo depois, como se ficasse claro que ela não conseguiria fingir, voltou a olhar os próprios dedos.

Suas mãos tremiam.

- Desculpa, estou me esforçando, mas estou nervosa. Está acontecendo muita coisa. - ela me disse, a voz em um sussurro, enquanto continuava olhar para baixo. - Naruto te falou alguma coisa?

- Não, eu perguntei... Mas ele não me disse nada. - me aproximei e sentei ao seu lado. Hinata levantou o rosto e ficamos lado a lado nos fitando. - Eu tenho medo por ele, sabe? Que ele acabe como Sai.

Ela não piscou, nem disse nada, apenas continuou me encarando, a expressão ainda assustada como antes. Pálida como uma folha de papel.

- Ele tem amigos, ele tem a mim, e eu tenho medo que ele se machuque. - enfatizei as últimas palavras, para que ela notasse que ela não estava inclusa naquele círculo.

Esperei uma reação, mas ela não veio.

- Eu sei, e eu tentei. Mas não consegui, ele quis isso. E por mais que eu saiba disso tudo, eu não quero abrir mão dele. Ja-jamais farei isso, en-entende?

Senti-me extremamente incomodada, de maneira que sem pensar me levantei da cama. Levei um dedo aos lábios, eu tinha que pensar em algo... Talvez Hinata fosse simplesmente desequilibrada e com um pouco de conversa ela talvez mudasse de opinião. Pois se ela amava Naruto, e disso eu tinha certeza, ela provavelmente temeria por ele. Quem sabe por trás de toda essa loucura ela notasse que ele estava muito além do que aquele poema lhe dizia. E para isso era necessário que o notasse como uma pessoa fora daquele contexto.

- Onde vocês se conheceram? - eu perguntei. Ela me fitou por um instante sem entender, em seguida respondeu ainda incerta.

- Pelo Jiraiya-san... Eu o conheci acidentalmente e no momento Naruto surgiu. Foi a primeira vez que o vi...

Ótimo, aquilo poderia dar em alguma coisa.

- Naruto sentiu muito pela morte dele, quando o vi, eu me perguntei como exatamente eles estavam vinculados. Como era o relacionamento deles antes de tudo isso acontecer...

- Eu sinceramente não sei... - ela piscou, abriu a boca uma ou duas vezes, como se tivesse dificuldade em falar sobre isso - In-in-felizmente não tive oportunidade de conhecer Jiraiya além do que Naruto-kun me contou, apenas sei o que está nos livros. - ela me respondeu, e mais uma vez permaneceu olhando as próprias mãos. Parecia extremamente incomodada.

Será que aquilo era atuação? E se não fosse... Ela realmente teria matado a sangue frio mesmo reagindo daquela maneira?

- Entendo... De qualquer forma, foi um perca imensa para ele... Desculpa tocar nesse assunto, é só que a sensação que eu tenho... Parece bobo... Mas parece que jamais verei o Naruto...

Os olhos de Hinata arregalaram nesse mesmo instante, e as mãos sobre colo, uma sobre a outra, esfregavam-se demonstrando estar nitidamente ansiosa. Era estranho, não havia qualquer equilíbrio ali, só a culpa...

Eu tinha pegar um pouco mais fundo.

- Eu já fiquei tão assustada com Sai... Só de pensá-lo morto, me apavora. Só de pensar que ele não voltaria a pintar, imagine... Os quadros dele em branco, não acredito que existiria outra pessoa com as capacidades de Sai para pintura...

Eu queria fazê-la associar Sai a Naruto, mas quando seu nome foi citado o máximo que eu tive de reação foram olhos reluzentes e melancólicos.

- O que você está pensando, Hinata-chan?

- Não é nada. – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente – E só que Sai é realmente incrível... Os quadros deles, eram como... Como posso dizer? Eram como uma espécie de poema, algo feito para te levar para fora da realidade, quase como se fosse uma espécie de droga...

Uma espécie de droga? Era assim que Hinata enxergava o Sai?

- Desculpa, é só que com o tempo eu aprendi que não posso fugir da realidade, e todas as vezes que eu via os quadros de Sai eu percebia que era uma realidade externa a mim... Isso me ajudou muito. Me fez perceber que fugir não era eterno.

Ela tinha os olhos brilhando como se esforçasse muito para segura o choro.

- Você era amiga do Sai? Eu nunca os vi juntos...

- Amigos não éramos, mas ele me mostrou, assim como para Ino-san, seus quadros... Ele percebeu rapidamente do que eu precisava, que eu precisava me afastar por um instante de tudo que estava a minha volta.

Da mesma maneira que ele me fez... Da mesma maneira que o ópio faria com qualquer um.

Sai poderia ser a papoula. E isso estava claro desde o inicio.

Me senti ridícula. Levantei agitada, se realmente Sai era a papoula, quem seria a rosa?

Naruto surgiu no instante em que me indagava a respeito disso. Ele estava com uma bolsa nas costas, o casaco pesado vestido e uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Ele estava obviamente saindo para algum lugar e aquilo não era bom.

- Onde você está indo? - Hinata se apressou enquanto levantava seguindo em sua direção. Naruto a acolheu em um abraço.

- Tenho que ir a um lugar, mas não é nada preocupante. - ele dizia olhando para mim enquanto ainda a tinha em seus braços. Depois a soltou e segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. - Vou ficar bem, retornarei daqui uma hora, certo?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não, por favor não vá, você sabe o que pode acontecer.

Ele tentou aquele sorriso de salvador despreocupado que ele era especialista, e logo percebi que independente de onde estava indo, não seria nada digno do "nada preocupante".

- Eu sei, mas eu tenho que ir. Não posso fugir, certo?

- Naruto-kun, por favor... - ela tinha os olhos marejados, os lábios grossos e rosados tremendo.

Ela parecia realmente preocupada.

Não era encenação.

- Não vai demorar, prometo. - em seguida ele voltou-se contra mim. - Você ficar aqui até quando eu chegar, Hinata sabe o que fazer caso alguém as surpreenda.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, esquecendo completamente que eu estaria sozinha com minha principal suspeita. Naruto depositou um beijo desajeitado na face da Hyuuga, uma última olhada em minha direção e se retirou. O apartamento repentinamente ficou muito pequeno e silencioso.

Instantes depois Hinata virou-se para mim, ainda séria e nitidamente preocupada. Isso se sustentou por alguns segundo até que seu queixo tremeu levemente e uma lágrima caiu. Ela levou rapidamente as mãos ao rosto e com um sorriso desajeitado tentou se explicar.

- Desculpa, é que eu estou tão preocupada com Naruto... E pensar que ele pode acabar como Sai, ou ainda pior...

Aquelas palavras me incomodaram, e agitada segui até a sala. A situação estava estranha, Hinata parecia realmente se importar com Naruto e temer pela sua vida... Mas tudo se encaixa para ela ser razão do perigo que rodeia Uzumaki.

A não ser que ela não seja a assassina, ou quem sabe a única assassina.

Talvez Hinata tivesse ajuda de alguém, e ela temia essa pessoa, assim como temia pela vida do Uzumaki.

Lembrei-me repentinamente de Hiromi. Se o que Fuuka nos disse foi verdade, ela se encaixava devido razões semelhantes a da Hyuuga. Ambas faziam parte do grupo suicida, ambas estavam vinculadas de maneira distante com as vítimas, e ambas estavam apaixonadas na época em que tudo começou.

Hinata, assim como esteve Hiromi, está vinculada de alguma maneira com o Assassino da Rosa. De que maneira eu não sabia como, mas se Naruto estava realmente em perigo eu não poderia ficar simplesmente supondo.

Aproximei-me ficando de joelho, segurei suas mãos.

- O que está acontecendo Hinata?

Ela não me respondeu, apenas começou a chorar copiosamente.

Fiquei sem reação.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Centro de Tóquio, às 20h01min.<strong>

Demorei um instante para atender pensando como eu convenceria a Haruno de que estava tudo bem e que o melhor a ser feito era voltar para casa. Não que eu quisesse tratá-la como criança, é só que eu simplesmente não queria arriscar. Era um risco estar com Naruto e comigo também.

- Sim? - atendi, tentando manter a voz neutra.

- Gaara.

Ela estava afoita. Me senti rapidamente preocupado.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Sim! Digo, não exatamente alguma coisa...

- Você está bem?

- Sim, estou, escuta. Estou na casa do Naruto, parecem que eles estavam tentando fugir, mas foram impedidos, pois a estação de trem foi interditada. De qualquer forma, há algo estranho nessa história. A Hinata... - sua voz abaixou e eu supôs que a Hyuuga estivesse por perto - ela não me parece uma ameaça... Ela está emocionalmente muito instável.

- Sim, eu concordo que há algo estranho...

- Então. - ela me interrompeu. - Há outra coisa... Sai provavelmente é a papoula.

Fiquei um momento em silêncio. Eu realmente não deveria subestimar a Haruno. Era inteligente demais para eu fazer aquilo... Mas eu não podia simplesmente deixar assim, de maneira que antes de falar tentei controlar a voz.

- Não importa se Sai é a papoula ou não... Nunca saberemos quem é quem. Vamos nos preocupar com isso depois, certo?

- Como assim? Você não está entendendo Gaara?! Sai é papoula, isso significa que...

- Não importa Haruno, eu só não quero que você saia desse apartamento certo? Fique ai com a Hinata e não saia até que eu chegue, ok?

- Você está vindo?

- Estarei ai daqui a pouco, uma hora no máximo.

- Você já sabe, não é? Já sabe que a Hinata não está atuando sozinha.

Ficamos em silêncio por um instante. Baguncei os cabelos e suspirei.

- Eu deveria imaginar. – ela disse. – Você está vindo realmente para cá?

- Sim, só me espere e pensaremos em algo.

O que mais me desagrada no telefone é não saber se a pessoa está mentindo. Mas quando ela disse um simples "Tudo bem" eu soube que havia algo errado ali. O telefone foi desligado sem eu perceber; pensei em retornar, mas achei que isso pioria as coisas, e o melhor seria descobrir uma boa maneira de a Haruno cumprir com o que eu pedia. Era improvável que eu voltasse em uma hora, mas pelo menos nesse curto espaço de tempo ela só me esperaria.

Tudo que ela pensava era verdade. Quando fui orfanato tudo ficou bastante claro para mim. Entretanto eu não esperava que a Haruno chegaria a conclusão, simplesmente, sem um dado concreto... Seria uma dedução absurda. Seria necessário desmanchar muita coisa, e deixar claros os riscos que Naruto sofria.

Pergunto-me como ele a convenceu. A porta do elevador se abriu, eu ainda tinha o celular na orelha.

- Era a Sakura-chan?

Ele tinha chegado mais rápido do que eu imaginava. Naruto mantinha uma expressão tranquila, mas sua mão no bolso da calça não me indicava neutralidade. Dei um aceno com a cabeça, e sem mais, comecei a andar em direção à saída, esperando que ele me acompanhasse. Ali não era um bom lugar para conversar.

- Era ela? - ele me perguntou enquanto atravessávamos a entrada do meu prédio.

- Sim.

Não falamos mais nada. Seguimos até a garagem no subsolo, pelas escadas, em direção à vaga onde mantinha minha moto.

- Como você conseguiu convencê-la a não te seguir? - a pergunta surgiu repentinamente. Sabia que ele se referia a Haruno.

- Não a convenci, por isso estou tentando ganhar tempo. Você a deixou com a Hyuuga como te pedi?

Naruto suspirou pelo nariz e levou as mãos até os cabelos louros.

- Você realmente acredita que ela está segura com a Hinata?

Era uma pergunta retórica diante de todas nossas suspeitas. Mas não era.

- Sim, você está aqui, então ela está segura...

Parei um instante. Estava um frio absurdo, de maneira que minha respiração estava condensada no ar.

- E ela acha que Hinata é apenas uma cúmplice.

Esperei uma reação, mas Naruto apenas parou ao meu lado e sem tirar as mãos do bolso me respondeu.

- Todos acham isso.

Então era por isso, as suspeita de meu pai se confirmavam ali. Naruto tentava protegê-la, pois a polícia não queria fazê-lo. Virei-me para encará-lo, ele tinha uma expressão tranquila e distante. Ficamos assim por um instante como se tentássemos ler o pensamento um do outro, mas nada dizemos por um longo tempo.

- Onde está sua moto?

- Logo na saída.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e eu me controlei para não tirar um cigarro do meu bolso. Nicotina não seria mais útil do que um tranquilizante. Virei-me retornando meu caminho, quando minha atenção foi roubada para o guichê do guarda com as persianas fechadas.

Por um instante um passo meu travou, mas não parei de andar. Naruto rapidamente colocou-se ao meu lado e balançou a cabeça. Senti meu coração queimar, e minha pele, por toda a extensão do corpo, gelar. Enfiei a mão nos bolsos, desliguei o celular e o coloquei no interior da minha jaqueta.

Dei mais dois passos, quando o celular vibrou me indicado que ele estava sendo desligado. Olhei vários carros ali, como se existissem centenas deles. Todos encruzilhados, permitindo apenas estreitos corredores. Naquela confusão de difíceis possibilidades de fuga, eu percebi estar andando mais rápido do que o planejado, e que não era o único.

Foi rápido. Escutei os passos, o som do casaco roçando, e o meu nome.

- Gaara!

A dor na cabeça foi latejante, o cinza do chão e a dor paralisante no rosto se espalhando por todo o corpo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Centro de Tóquio 20h55min<strong>

Olhei o relógio, já eram 21h e Naruto não tinha voltado. Eu tinha que sair dali e procurar uma maneira de me encontrar com Gaara. Ele não atendia ao telefone, e mesmo que tudo me indicasse que ele estava em casa - o som do elevador, enjoativo e inconfundível estava claro no telefone - eu sabia: havia algo de errado ali. E ainda mais, por que ele desligaria o celular exatamente em uma situação como essa?

Talvez ele estivesse vindo par cá. Mas nada justificava o fato de eu não consegui falar com ele.

Eu já estava enlouquecendo, andando para lá e para cá, quando Hinata me chamou informando que Naruto também não atendia ao celular, que tocava e tocava, mas ninguém atendia. Foram as poucas palavras que trocamos desde que ela declarou não poder revelar nada até o retorno de Naruto.

Mas não tinha como eu esperar por Naruto.

- Hinata, pega suas coisas. - eu anunciei. A Hyuuga, sentada no sofá, me encarou interrogativa. - Nós precisamos ir, não estamos seguras aqui e precisamos encontrar com Gaara.

- Como assim?

- Não estamos conseguindo falar com Naruto, talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa...

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Você acha que aconteceu alguma coisa? - o desespero, a ansiedade estava nítida em sua voz. - Você acha que ele... Não. - ela levantou e se aproximou de mim e segurou meu braço dolorosamente, os olhos violentas vibrados. - O que você está sabendo? Me fala!

Por um instante eu fiquei assustada, pois nunca tinha visto Hinata daquele jeito, mas no outro eu estava irritada, pois era óbvio que a pessoa mais apropriada para responder aquela pergunta não era eu.

- O que eu estou sabendo?! Por deus Hinata, eu quem deveria perguntar isso. - puxei meu braço de sua mão bruscamente. Ela fraquejou por um instante e recuou. Olhou para baixo e suas pupilas tremeram. Havia algo ali. - Me fala, o que está acontecendo? Onde Naruto foi?!

- Não sei! Não sei! Se eu soubesse eu estaria aqui?!

Ela gritou e logo depois veio um instante de silêncio.

Aquilo não ia dar certo. Eu não ia achar Gaara. Eu não ia falar com Naruto. Eu não faria qualquer coisa trancada naquele apartamento.

Peguei minha bolsa no sofá. Apontei para as coisas dela em um canto.

- Vamos, temos que sair daqui e arranjar um jeito de falar com Naruto e achar Gaara.

- Sa...

- Conversamos no caminho. - eu a interrompi, sem vontade de olhá-la. Tínhamos que sair dali, e não importava se Hinata estava vinculada com aqueles assassinatos ou mesmo Naruto, eu só tinha que achar Gaara para ter certeza. Juntos saberíamos o que fazer.

Saímos do prédio sem esbarrar com ninguém e sem dizer nada ao porteiro. Seguimos até a o metrô com destino a estação mais próxima do prédio residencial de Gaara. No caminho Hinata manteve-se em silêncio, apenas mutilando as cutículas enquanto tentava falar com Naruto. Toda vez que seus olhos ficavam mais marejados eu sabia que ela não tinha conseguido respostas.

Por um momento eu quis consolá-la, mas depois eu pensava em tudo e não conseguia deixar de pensar que ela estava envolvida com tudo aquilo. Houve um momento em que me segurei para não perguntar diretamente o que ela tinha a ver com todos aqueles assassinatos, mas era só depositar minha vista em seu rosto, a pele vermelha, as unhas machucadas e uma sincera e angustiante preocupação em sua cara, que eu desistia completamente. Era como se nada tivesse sentido, e para mim, naquele instante, não importava o que fazia sentido, eu só tinha que me encontrar com Gaara e então decidir o que seria feito.

Quando olhei para minhas mãos notei que elas tremiam, logo depois, ao erguer o olhar notei varias pessoas nos observavam no metrô e me dei conta que nossas presenças eram no mínimo estranhas. Estaria tão estampado em minha cara que algo muito absurdo estava acontecendo?

Quando foi anunciada a estação onde desceríamos, eu suspirei e me levantei. Hinata me seguiu, com o telefone ainda em mãos, sem dizer qualquer coisa. Chegando à entrada, me dei conta que não conseguiria subir sem dar um aviso ao porteiro - era necessário deixar o RG e depois seriamos autorizadas a subir. Eu não queria surpreende ninguém e me arriscar ou arriscar Gaara caso algo esteja fora dos planos. Minha salvação se deu quando um carro de luxo saiu da garagem. Entraríamos por ali.

- Fica atenta, e tente disfarçar essa sua cara. - eu pedi e Hinata deu um aceno de cabeça.

Passamos pelo subsolo quando um carro vermelho atravessou. Ninguém nos notou, a não ser a câmera na entrada. Isso nos daria alguns instantes até que algum guarda nos abordasse, e por isso eu tinha que achar as escadarias o mais rápido possível. A localizei na lateral leste da garagem, já seguindo até lá, perguntei para Hinata se a situação tinha mudado.

Ela não respondeu. Olhando pelo ombro a vi tentando ligar. Retornando para frente vi o guichê do guarda com as persianas fechadas.

Um som de celular soou pela garagem. Constante.

Trocamos olhares e ela concordou com a cabeça. Era o celular de Naruto em algum lugar.

Naruto esteve ali. E por alguma razão o seu celular estava jogado debaixo daquele sedã prata.

Senti meu coração vibrar e pontinhos gelados por todo o meu corpo.

Estava acontecendo algo de muito estranho ali, e Naruto estava de alguma maneira envolvida com Gaara. E maldito sociopata funcional estava mentindo para mim.

Não pensei muito, corri até o local onde as motos eram guardadas e vi a moto de Gaara estacionada. Ele não tinha saído de moto. Talvez ele estivesse em casa junto com Naruto e ele, de alguma maneira deixou cair o celular...

Era possível, não era? Peguei meu celular e tentei ligar novamente para Gaara. Minhas mãos estavam frias pelo nervosismo.

Fora de área.

Senti meus olhos quentes, mas seco. Me senti agitada, irritada, e se eu não conseguia chorar era, provavelmente, pela adrenalina.

Um som de celular soou. Uma música enjoativa e barulhenta. Quando procurei a origem do som, achei Hinata com o próprio celular em mãos, olhando vibrada para a tela. Estávamos a alguns metros de distância.

Ela não atendia e o som enjoativo continuou, até que, andando em sua direção, ela deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão. Fiquei um instante sem reação, até que corri.

- Hinata? - a chamei, mas ela só conseguia olhar para a tela enquanto o som continuava. Me baixei e facilmente, suas mãos estavam moles, peguei o celular e o atendi.

Fiquei em silêncio. O coração pulsando...

- Hinata-chan?

Era uma voz masculina, doce e estável.

- Não é a Hinata-chan? - não consegui responder. - Talvez seja a Sakura-chan?

O "chan" soou da mesma maneira, quase infantil, mesmo com a voz rouca e masculina. Entretanto me era claro se tratar de um falsete, algo caricato que me impedia de reconhecê-la e talvez por isso minha mão estivesse firme no telefone contra o ouvido, como se qualquer coisinha faria perder a linha.

- Então é a Sakura-chan! Isso é ótimo... Gaara-san irá adorar saber que você está bem.

- Gaara está ai? - minha pergunta soou baixa e controlada.

Houve um instante de silêncio, até que uma respiração mais forte soou no outro lado da linha.

- Entendo... Por um instante...

Aquela voz.

- Achei que Gaara seria um bom candidato a Rosa. Só por um instante. Mas diga a Hinata-chan que Naruto, assim como ela me disse, com certeza é a melhor rosa que já tive em mãos.

A suposta papoula...

- Isso significa que ele a ama muito. Isso pode ser até um consolo, não acha?

Não respondi, só consegui perguntar, a voz fraca e patética:

- Kabuto-sensei...?

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Mais de um ano para escrever esse capítulo e finalmente saiu hauha' Será que alguém ficou surpreso? Acredito que muitas perguntas serão feitas e calma! Tudo será devidamente respondido no próximo capítulo e explicado pelo próprio Assassino da Rosa, nosso adorável Kabuto-sensei. **

**Me pergunto se alguém já se perguntou por que sempre procurei enfatizar tanto no Sai e em seus quadros. Bom, ai está a resposta haha' se Ino retirou a atenção de vocês da Hinata, devo dizer que o Sai tirou atenção do Kabuto, ao se enfatizar tanto que ele é A Última Rosa, sendo que já era implícito que ele era Papoula no capítulo 18. Aposto, entretanto, que algumas pessoas já estavam desconfiadas, mas caso alguém tenha se surpreendido me avise sim? Eu realmente gostaria de saber se deu ao menos para surpreender alguém ou mesmo se alguém me chamou de cretina por causa disso hauha' **

**Espero sinceramente não ter decepcionado ninguém, principalmente para aqueles que acharam que era o Naruto, Neji ou mesmo Rock Lee haha' bom, de qualquer forma muita coisa ainda está em aberto principalmente à relação de Hinata com Kabuto. De que maneira Hinata está envolvida com esses assassinatos? Ou mesmo o que o Hidan tem a ver com isso, e por que ele foi assassinado? Qual é origem do poema, a importância dele para Kabuto, e o que a mãe do Gaara tem a ver com tudo isso?**

**Raiza**: Alguém que achou tão óbvio que fosse a Hinata que não poderia ser ela haha' boa, boa. Nesse capítulo saiu quem é o assassino... E bom tudo indica que você acertou , agora, quanto ao Naruto, a função dele na história se revelado só no próximo capítulo.

**Violak**: Poisé, apareci hauha' mas foram as circunstâncias. Agora as coisas ficaram tensas mesmo!

**Calliepatterson** : Pelo que eu percebi você ainda está lendo a fanfic, mas se você chegar até o final, espero que você leia isso aqui. Eu amo muito cenas de ciúmes, sim sou muito besta haha' e a Matsuri serviu de peça fundamental para o relacionamento dos dois. E amo também café e sou especialmente apaixonada por cappuccino, principalmente a versão brasileira que leva canela – e ahhh não é uma mau habito, portanto que não atrapalhe seu sono.

**Um beijo de amora a todxs e comentem sim? **

**Oul K.Z **


	35. Verdade I

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

**Para quem não se lembra exatamente da história de AUR, no meu perfil tem um blog com resumo dos capítulos, caso alguem tenha curiosidade em revisar, só ir lá.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35<strong>

**Verdade I**

* * *

><p><em><strong>04 de dezembro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>10 anos atrás, dias da família Sabaku.<strong>

Acordou repentinamente, com todos os sentidos despertos. Saltou da cama percebendo a coloração amarelada fosca da luz natural do sol e sentiu o cheiro agradável de lavanda.

No exército, há vários anos, aprendera a despertar diante de qualquer som peculiar. Depois que virou chefe do Departamento Antidrogas, tornou-se obcecado em proteger a própria vida. Seus olhos, músculos e mente despertavam como nunca tivessem adormecidos.

Mas não havia qualquer perigo ali.

Perguntou-se o motivo da reação e logo soube que fora o pânico repentino provocado por um choro calado.

Inclinou apenas um pouco o rosto e viu um corpo envolvido em um roupão rosa claro. Sua esposa dormia no chão, assim como sempre acontecia, sem qualquer explicação, nas duas últimas semanas. Piscou a olhando, como se observá-la fosse suficiente para entendê-la, descobrir as razões do rastro de choro nas bochechas. E principalmente por que ela só conseguia dormir profundamente após muito choro e em uma superfície dura como o chão.

Ele sabia que sua mulher estava morrendo aos poucos.

Sentia-se morrer junto.

(...)

- É como se ele me engolisse. – ela comentou na cama, duas horas depois. Gaara, seu filho mais novo tinha surgido na porta de seu quarto, escondido na fresta, esperando vê-la e que o chamasse. – Gaara, vem cá querido – no mesmo instante ele correu – Quando você crescer talvez entenda que aqui... – apontava para o chão – é como se eu me sentisse mais próxima de alguma essência, lá embaixo, que englobasse todos nós.

(...)

- Ela está dormindo? – perguntou para a babá enquanto deixava a mala sobre a mesa. O apartamento impecavelmente escuro e limpo, com a sensação de uma frieza inexplicável.

- Sim, dormiu o dia todo, mas pela manhã Gaara-kun ficou com ela.

Não disse nada, mas sentiu-se incomodado.

- Não deixe que ela fique com ele sozinha nesse estado. – sentiu-se na obrigação de explicar – não fará bem a criança e nem a ela.

Uma pequena parte de si morria com aquele pedido

(...)

- Estou pensando em viajar.

- Pensando em viajar?

- Sim, para minha cidade natal, são só algumas horas daqui, você sabe.

- Você está bem para ir?

- Sim, minha psicóloga pediu para fazer algum trabalho voluntário.

- Por que não aqui? Você pode ficar mais próxima das crianças.

- Não, você não quer que eu fique próxima das minhas crianças, e eu entendo. Eu ficarei em um Orfanato, pensando neles também.

(...)

Sentiu o coração encher quando foi abraçado e levantado aos céus pela sua mãe. Os olhos castanhos brilhando pelas lágrimas enquanto sorria largamente.

- Senti tanto sua falta querido, tanta.

Gaara, perguntou-se ainda pequeno se alguém poderia chorar de felicidade e se esse alguém poderia ser a sua mãe.

(...)

Naquele dia alguém diferente buscou Gaara na escolinha. Era um jovem que não deveria ter mais de 20 anos. Anos depois Gaara descobriu, que na época, se tratava de um mero estagiário do departamento, pois o estado mental da babá era inconsolável após encontrar o corpo de sua patroa inerte em seu quarto. Esse mesmo estagiário se tornou assistente de seu pai. Ele o abandonaria anos depois, quando percebeu que seu chefe nunca esqueceria aquele caso e o encheria de trabalho infundado acerca de uma seita suicida imaginária.

Gaara, entretanto, se lembrava apenas de pegar em sua mão, como se fosse um momento histórico em que jamais seria capaz repetir outra vez.

(...)

A cremação de sua mãe foi realizada dois dias depois. Foi uma cerimônia rápida, vazia, em um dia quente e claro. Não havia poesia na cabeça de Gaara, que só sentia atordoado e confuso com toda a atenção que recebia. Não entendia por que era tão doloroso para os outros, quando quem tinha perdido a mãe tinha sido apenas ele e seus irmãos.

Sua irmã ao seu lado segurava sua mão, mas soube sem entender que ela não queria estar ali. Ele não queria estar ali também. Saberia depois que ela tinha visto o corpo da mãe, assim como Kankurou que tinha encontrado o corpo na cama de casal. Ele nunca tinha perguntado sobre aquilo.

(...)

No enterro ele levou as mãos até o alto da cabeça do filho caçula, mas por alguma razão não conseguiu tocá-lo. Perguntou-se se Gaara entendia o que se passava por ali, se entendia que sua mãe tinha preferido morrer a fica com ele e com seus irmãos. Perguntou-se também se no futuro isso seria ainda mais revoltante e dolorido e se ele se sentiria culpado e imponente. Aquela pergunta percorreu por todos os anos que se seguiram.

(...)

- Quando você a conheceu?

O garoto sentado a sua frente tinha um aspecto concentrado e gentil, e depois de seu terceiro café naquela manhã, o detetive perguntou-se sobre aspecto falso e maníaco do garoto. Deveria ser só sua imaginação.

- A conheci quando ela veio ajudar no orfanato, ela me disse que era para fortalecer a alma…

- Fortalecer a alma?

- Logo que a vi, eu soube que ela queria se matar. - disse como se sentisse muito orgulhoso da própria perspicácia. Não era o Café.

- E como soube disso Kabuto-san?

- Eu só sabia. Ainda bem que ela conseguiu, não que ela fosse uma mulher ruim, ela só precisava disso.

Ele engoliu a saliva com constante gosto de cigarro.

- Precisava?

- Ela tentou, mas sinceramente, isso faz parte da essência das pessoas. Pessoas que são fracas e desejam a morte, ao morrer é o único momento de força.

(...)

O poema em suas mãos foi relido pela terceira vez naquela manhã. O relatório do primeiro assassinato em 2003 batia com a descrição de Jacinto, e o segundo ainda era difícil de localizá-lo entre as flores descritas. Sua análise do caso, mesmo que ainda não tivesse sido encerrado, lhe rendera uma transferência sem burocracia para o Departamento de Crimes Hediondos, onde se dedicou completamente ao caso do Assassino da Rosa. Por quatro anos, não houve qualquer dado que pudesse solucioná-lo.

Mas não importava. Resolver aquele caso era descobrir também a razão pelo qual sua mulher cometera suicídio.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Arakawa, 22h05min<strong>

Sinto a dor de um dente quebrado enquanto sangue sai de minha boca e desliza com a baba até minha camisa. Muito frio e uma imensa dor de cabeça que quase paralisa toda minha coluna vertebral. Acho que nunca senti tanta dor em minha vida e só não acho isso frustrante por que minhas chances de sobreviver a esse sociopata eram mínimas, considerando todas as circunstâncias.

Agora eu era obrigado a ver meu antigo professor de química ajeitar mecanicamente - creio que os outros rituais lhe deram alguma prática - o ritual para o assassinato de Naruto. Estávamos parcialmente escondido por árvores e arbustos, muito próximos da água.Não escutava carros, muito menos pessoas, e eu entendi que eu não seria salvo por nenhum caminhante azarado.

Todas essas conclusões demoraram a surgir. Até esse momento eu tive que despertar e entender a situação que acabava de me encontrar. Não imagino as horas, e não sei como eu soube, mas o som que me despertou foram de correntes contra metal em um cintilar bruto e alto, para logo depois escutar um grito.

- Maldito!

Ainda demorei um instante para entender, e para isso foi necessário que eu me recordasse de tudo que aconteceu anteriormente. Do estacionamento, da pancada na cabeça, no rápido instante que tomei consciência dentro de um carro e vi as luzes de faróis e postes de luz sobre um céu escuro.

Então eu apaguei e acordei vendo e sentindo cheiro de água, até que minha paisagem turva foi ocupada por alguém caindo contra o chão.

Eu não lembro exatamente como, mas foi sua risada alta que me lembrou de quem se tratava.

Kabuto-sensei. O lunático da Rosa vermelha tinha me sequestrado no estacionamento do meu prédio e provavelmente me mataria em algumas horas.

- Vou te matar seu desgraçado!

Meu corpo se levantou de imediato mesmo sentido uma dor dilacerante por toda minha costa. Primeiro movimento: Naruto em pé, as mãos amarradas andando cambaleante até um Kabuto ainda largado no chão. Conclusão: Naruto tinha se soltado e tentava simplesmente matá-lo.

Segundo movimento: Puxei-me e percebi que estava amarrado por cordas apertadas e preso em uma árvore. Maldito. Conclusão: Estava imobilizado, morrendo de dor e provavelmente impossibilitado de me defender. Como tive certeza disso? Quando vi Kabuto pegar um cano de metal e atingir Naruto na perna de tal maneira que urrou de dor e caiu no chão.

Ele com certeza tinha quebrado a perna.

Instantes depois ele sorriu para o Uzumaki e voltou-se contra mim.

Eu juro que não tinha entendido, mas ele simplesmente andou em minha direção e me disse.

- Sabe a Haruno. Ela está vindo para cá. Para salvá-lo e morrer…

Senti-me raivoso. Senti-me cansado. Imobilizado. Com aquele dor de cabeça insuportável, então, por que só pode ser por todas essas razões, eu avancei até onde a corda me permitia e tentei matá-lo.

- Exatamente isso! Eu só precisava de uma razão.

Me atingiu primeiramente no maxilar e um dente saiu de minha boca. O sangue se apossando de minha face, até que o outro murro veio em minhas têmporas e eu apaguei por alguns instantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Centro de Tóquio 21h44min<strong>

Sua risada, baixa e melodiosa me trouxe para a realidade. Era o mesmo riso, antes tão insignificante, do professor de química que me passava a imagem de objetividade e praticidade tanto admirada. Tratava-se na realidade apenas de um frio humor, uma gelada distância, como se sua mentalidade estivesse isolada em uma ilha, enquanto seguia um método de convívio social.

Por isso, tudo nele soava tão estável, melodioso e equilibrado.

- Eu posso falar com Gaara? Eu só… - a voz morreu, sem saber como eu poderia não deixar tudo mais absurdo - Eu só quero comprovar que ele está ai.

- Eu adoraria lhe permitir isso, mas ele acabou de, digamos, começar um cochilo. Mas esqueça isso, eu esperava poder conversar com a polícia, mas percebo que Hinata ainda não recorreu a eles…

- Eu… irei…

- Não se preocupe com isso, certo? Eu mesmo irei entrar em contato com eles, provavelmente o pai de Gaara já deve ter localizado o celular do filho, ele não irá recusar minha chamada, ainda mais quando perceber que qualquer objeto localizador não poderá ser útil. - ele deu uma curta pausa, como se tentasse se lembrar de algo. - Inclusive, seria bom você reforçar essa ideia para ele.

Era surreal demais, mas estava acontecendo e eu tive que me recordar disso como em um pensamento concreto.

- O que você quer? Você deveria estar morto.

- Como você chegou a essa conclusão? Com o ópio? Eu não acho que isso importa… Serviu para despistar ao menos algumas pessoas entediadas e intrometidas.

- Você sabia que a gente...

- Não. Até pouco tempo eu não sabia, até que eu tive que matar Hidan e ele acabou comentando algo a respeito... Dois adolescentes o seguindo, sendo um deles, filho de um detetive. Descobrir sobre você foi fácil, agora as razões de vocês...

Eu me recuso a responder.

-Você deveria estar morto Kabuto-sensei.

- Soa impossível para você? - ele não esperou eu responder. Eu não sei se eu seria capaz de fazê-lo. - Hinata-chan pode lhe comprovar isso. Ela já despertou do estado de choque dela? Eu já disse que ela necessita mais estabilidade, mas ela raramente me escuta.

Eu não iria ser levado pelo papo avulso dele.

- Você irá matá-lo?

- Pergunte a Hinata, ela melhor do que ninguém sabe quais são os alvos.

Olhei diretamente para a Hyuuga sentada ainda no chão, com os olhos estáticos. Em um estado de desequilíbrio quase digno de um hospital psiquiátrico. Era surreal demais crer que ela estivesse envolvida concretamente com todos aqueles assassinatos. Por mais que eu tivesse mudado de opinião completamente nos últimos minutos, alguém que cometia um assassinato estaria nesse estado?

- Como eu posso confiar nela?

Minha pergunta era mais para descobrir a relação dos dois do que produto de alguma desconfiança.

- Eu não disse que você poderia, mas você é inteligente, até onde você acha que ela poderia chegar?

- Eu não sei... - e de fato não sabia, ela poderia estar vinculada a ele, mas… - Matar o próprio pai e também Jiraiya tutor do seu namorado? Ela não seria capaz disso.

- Talvez, ela não amava o pai por razões próprias e nunca esteve de fato envolvida com Jiraiya-san, não acha?

- Ela o conhecia... Ela o conheceu e…

-Um rápido encontro com um velho escritor em Arakawa, poderia definir alguma coisa? - ele deu um curto suspiro - Eu demoro algum tempo até preparar todo o ritual, sabe? Passo longos minutos conversando com os indicadores das flores e ao fim, eu posso fazê-lo. O que eu quero dizer é que eu não necessito de qualquer envolvimento anterior ao que estar por vir. A morte existe por si mesmo…

- Ela não é doente como você.

Kabuto-sensei ficou alguns segundo em silêncio, e pude sentir alguma espécie de raiva, por eu não ter dado devido interesse pela sua definição surreal de morte. Arrogância e um egocentrismo doente.

- Então você já tem sua resposta.

Em seguida o celular foi desligado, eu olhei a tela como se olhar para lá me desse alguma resposta concreta do que estava acontecendo.

Como se eu pudesse descobrir os motivos de toda aquela loucura.

Os motivos de Kabuto, de suas escolhas, de sua loucura. Os motivos pelo qual Hyuuga Hinata estava envolvida com tudo aquilo.

Hinata se encontrava exatamente à minha frente. Senti-me repentinamente raivosa pelo seu estado descontrolado.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Arakawa, 22h13min<strong>

Acordei com a vista escura e demorei alguns instantes para localizar a imagem a minha frente. Perguntei-me quanto tempo eu tinha dormido, mas cheguei a conclusão que pouco, considerando que Naruto estava inconsciente no chão, com a perna quebrada, rodeado pela flores do ritual.

Senti uma ânsia de vômito. Encarar Kabuto preparando o ritual, o mesmo ritual que vislumbrei naquelas fotos, e que tinha matado até então 05 conhecidos, era absurdamente angustiante e distante, apesar de estar bem na minha frente. Eu não sabia nem quantas pessoas tinham morrido daquela maneira, considerando que não era a primeira vez que Kabuto agia.

- Eu nunca tive expectadores. - ele disse repentinamente sem tirar os olhos da Dália que segurava. - Na realidade tive sim, na época de faculdade, aquele estudante que Hiromi tinha selecionado para morrer. Por alguma razão ele não queria ser apagado de jeito nenhum, então ele acabou vendo tudo.

Ele levantou, olhou o céu e depois voltou-se para mim piscando. Ele tinha pensado em algo.

- Eu sempre pensei em explicar para as flores. - então era assim que ele chamava suas vítimas - o que estava acontecendo, mas elas estavam sempre tão dopadas, ou mesmo inconscientes que nunca criamos de fato um diálogo.

Engoli um gole de sangue e a ânsia de vômito se intensificou.

- Talvez eu possa explicar tudo para você, o que você acha? Você tem curiosidade?

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Centro de Tóquio 21h54min<strong>

O som da minha mão contra o rosto de Hinata soou por todo o estacionamento. Os olhos violetas finalmente se concentraram em mim mesmo que ainda estivessem tremendo. O medo nítido.

- Você precisa se acalmar. E precisa que me diga o que está acontecendo, você me entende?

Hinata concordou com a cabeça, mas continuou ainda sentada no chão, as mãos semimortas no colo, enquanto os olhos fitavam o chão. Senti gosto de sangue na boca e me dei conta que tinha mordido os meus lábios em sinal de nervosismo.

O celular ainda estava em minha mão, enquanto eu tentava organizar tudo que estava acontecendo.

Droga.

Kabuto-sensei estava com Naruto e Gaara. Me lembrei repentinamente da intimidade que tinha com Hinata, a carta que lhe foi escrita e entregue por Hanabi, e também o murro que ele recebeu de Naruto naquele mesmo dia.

Eu nunca tinha me perguntado seriamente quais eram as diferenças entre eles. Pelo o que Ino dissera, ela e Naruto tentaram afastar Kabuto-sensei do colégio e consequentemente de Hinata, entretanto, não para protegê-lo, mas por que ele era… O assassino da rosa.

Estava óbvio agora. Restava agora saber qual era o verdadeiro vinculo de Hinata com o ele… Se eles eram parceiros, se eles estavam brigados, se ele a tinha ameaçado. Diante do longo período de fragilidade, o estresse, o repentino rompimento com Naruto… Ela seria capaz de ser cúmplice daqueles crimes? Matar o próprio pai?

Olhei o visor do celular, e vi o histórico de chamada. O nome de Kabuto-sensei surgiu. Hinata tinha o número dele na própria agenda, o que me indicava que eles eram realmente íntimos.

Verifiquei os restantes das chamadas, e surgiu vários números diferentes, até que o Kabuto apareceu novamente, datando há três telefonema foi o primeiro depois de um longo intervalo. E entre eles estavam diversos números desconhecidos.

Decidi verificar as mensagens. Havia um longo histórico com números não identificados, que após ler as primeiras palavras identifiquei como sendo de Naruto. Havia outras, no entanto, que chamaram mais minha atenção: eram de desconhecidos, perguntas estranhas que não tinham respostas.

"Está com medo de mim? Eu te ajudei"

"Naruto-kun está bem? Não está feliz em estar com ele?"

"Vocês se amam e isso me deixa imensamente feliz Hinata-chan"

"Ainda irei encontrá-la, depois dele, obviamente…"

"Por que não vem até mim? Não confiou durante tanto tempo…?"

"O quanto que você sabe? O suficiente para estar louca?"

Mas o que me fez parar de lê-los foi esse:

"Quando tudo acabar, eu te ajudarei a dormir em paz."

O poema. Assim como no poema.

Ajudá-la a dormir, a se matar passando por todo o processo do poema, desde Jacinto - seu pai - até a Rosa - seu namorado. Hinata não seria capaz de matar Naruto, não depois de tudo que ela demonstrou até agora… E talvez isso explique por que ela entrou em aflito com Kabuto-sensei.

- Hinata-chan. - a chamei tentando manter a voz. Ela continuava sem se mover, e eu sem opção ajudei a levantá-la, deixando-a apoiada em um sedan azul. - Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Naruto principalmente. - ela levantou o rosto. - O que Naruto te pediria agora?

- Para… Manter a calma… - sua voz soou muito baixa.

- E o que mais?

- Para eu poder ser seu suporte agora, assim como ele seria o meu.

- Exato, ele precisa da sua ajuda, assim como eu. - eu dei uma pausa, mantendo minhas mãos sobre seus ombros - Gaara também está com ele. Ele está em perigo também, você sabe o que isso significa?

- Sim… Eu tenho que me controlar e pensar. - ela retirou do pulso uma pulseira de bolinhas de madeira, colocando-a na mão e apertando levemente, fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo. Entendi que era um método para se manter no controle. - Naruto me ensinou… manter o foco, e pensar em mim.

Eu não estava entendendo exatamente o que ela dizia, mas não me importei já que isso a manteria calma. Poderíamos seguir com o próximo passo.

- Precisamos avisar a polícia, de preferência com o pai do Gaara… Mas o que você tem a ver com Kabuto-sensei, Hinata-chan?

- É complicado…

- Não, não é. Vamos resumir a história: Kabuto é um assassino serial, que matou seu pai, tentou matar Sai, e irá matar Naruto, e provavelmente, Gaara também. - eu dizia tudo claramente, mas sentia um incômodo imenso no alto do pulmão, e só consegui continuar com um suspiro. - e você está vinculada com tudo isso, de alguma maneira, eu quero saber como.

Ela apertou ainda mais a pulseira.

- Eu o conheci casualmente, antes dele ser professor de Kitagawa, tínhamos algo em comum… Um grupo suicida. Ele me disse que conhecia autora de um poema muito conhecido entre as participantes do grupo… eu era uma delas, uma que não entendia a função daquelas palavras, até que conheci Kabuto-sensei e ele tentou me ex-explicar e… - seu queixo tremeu, e seus olhos retornaram a reluzir em lágrimas. - eu não sabia que daria nisso… eu não sabia… eu não queria… a gente só conversava sobre poemas e as pessoas… me fazia bem e ele era tão compreensível… - ela balançou negativamente a cabeça e uma lágrima despencou - ele é um assassino… ele matou meu pai por minha culpa… e eu, e eu estava com tanta raiva, mas eu não sabia que ele estava fazendo isso… e agora Naruto-kun…

- Ele não vai morrer, por que vamos achá-lo ok? - eu disse na mera intenção de acalmá-la.

Foi então que eu percebi que estava perdendo tempo. Eu tinha que informar a policia, e principalmente o pai de Gaara… que estava em outra província. Senti-me repentinamente muito nervosa... Estava dando tudo errado, absolutamente tudo errado.

- O que iremos fazer… A polícia, deveríamos falar com a polícia, certo? - os olhos delas estavam enormes e brilhantes.

Meu celular tocou.

- Eu deveria ligar para Kakashi-san… Naruto me falou para ligar para ele...

Ignorei tudo que ela disse enquanto olhava o número desconhecido na tela.

Atendi, escutei antes de falar. Quando concordei eu soube que eu poderia de alguma maneira salvar a vida de Gaara.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Arakawa, 22h10min<strong>

Cuspi sangue no chão quando senti que ele se aproximava. Parece um ato suicida e masoquista, mas nada poderia me fazer sentir melhor. Eu só sentia uma raiva intensificada pela sensação de que a qualquer momento eu iria morrer.

No pânico nenhuma palavra do meu pai fazia sentido. Para mim o mínimo erro seria fatal principalmente agora que eu não me encontrava com o celular e consequentemente com meu rastreador.

No orfanato meu pai fez questão de me explicar e me provar que eu realmente tinha sido muito ingênuo, mas agora penso que ingenuidade foi crer na eficiência da polícia.

- Desde quando? - Eu perguntei quando eu e meu pai decidimos ir para a varanda do orfanato. Minutos atrás eu tinha visto a foto de Kabuto-sensei bem ao lado de Hiromi.

A foto foi suficiente para entender que o assassino da época de Hiromi era Kabuto, seu amigo de infância no orfanato e seu companheiro de Química na Faculdade de Tóquio. Logo o assassino da nuvem vermelha.

- Desde quando o quê? - ele me perguntou sem me encarar.

- Desde quando você está me vigiando, sabendo de tudo o que faço, provavelmente ciente de tudo que sei sobre o caso da Rosa Vermelha.

Era óbvio que ele já sabia considerando que ele tinha me guiado até o orfanato, provavelmente na intenção de colocar as cartas na mesa. Naquele momento eu cogitei que ele tentaria me persuadir a parar com a perseguição.

- Suspeitei no momento em que encontrei sua amiga Haruno bisbilhotando o meu escritório, e se confirmou quando você invadiu o apartamento de Hidan. Quando você me ligou avisando o a tentativa de assassinato com o garoto de Kitagawa imaginei que não seria necessário tantas formalidades.

- E quando você decidiu que eu poderia ser útil?

- A partir do momento que o Uzumaki saiu do nosso controle e sumiu.

- O que o Uzumaki e a Hyuuga tem a ver com tudo isso, além dela planejar o próprio suicídio?

- Essa é a pergunta errada.

- Qual é o vínculo dela com Kabuto-sensei?

- Ela é a chave para esse quebra cabeça e nossa guia para achá-lo, e também… Ela, mesmo que não esteja ciente, é a guia para o Assassino da Rosa. Ela dá sentido ao que ele faz, assim como Hiromi fez, quando eles eram parceiros de faculdade.

- Realmente era improvável que ela fosse sua aliada.

- Uma garota desequilibradas como ela, realmente. - ele concordou e quase esboçou um suspiro - O Uzumaki foi de grande ajuda para polícia, ele percebeu rapidamente o vínculo do poema mostrado pela Hyuuga com os assassinatos que o rodeava, Jiraiya e Iruka foram peças fundamentais para isso. Mas ele demorou demais para entender que Kabuto estava relacionado com tudo aquilo e principalmente em avisar a policia. Do contrário poderíamos ter salvado ao menos a vida do escultor.

O momento em questão batia com o murro que Naruto tinha dado em Kabuto.

- Ele a estava protegendo.

- Não diria protegendo, creio que estava tentando controlá-la. Ele tinha motivos para querer achar o assassino pessoalmente… Mas isso é só uma hipótese.

- Então Naruto está procurando pelo assassino?

- Sim, nossa teoria é que ele com certeza irá encontrar alguma maneira de ser achado por Kabuto.

E então ficou claro por que ele tinha me chamado para ver aquela foto e consequentemente ter descoberto quem era o assassino da rosa.

- Você quer que eu esteja com ele quando isso acontecer.

Não era uma pergunta.

- Exatamente.

E agora eu estou aqui diante de Kabuto-sensei, com um dente a menos na boca, um olho inchado e totalmente imobilizado por essas cordas. Ele em compensação mesmo com um rasgo na boca provocado por Naruto tinha o aspecto extasiante de uma criança. Aproximava-se de mim como se eu fosse um amigo intimo, como se ele pudesse depositar em mim toda a lógica que rodeava os seus atos absurdos.

Aquilo me deu nauseia, fazendo encher minha boca de saliva. Cuspi em direção a sua cara, mas atingi o chão com a gosma sangrenta.

- Você realmente não se parece em nada com sua mãe.

Eu não quis, mas provavelmente citá-la fez com que eu inevitavelmente tivesse uma cara de idiota na cara. Deixando claro que ele tinha conquistado minha curiosidade.

Só fiquei ainda mais raivoso.

- Quando você a conheceu?! - gritei sem me importar, sem pensar, sem calcular nada.

Ele em resposta só abriu um sorrisinho de canto. Aproximou-se ficando na minha altura de maneira que pude perceber sua pele doente e imperfeita e os olhos negros e brilhantes.

- Seu pai me fez a mesma pergunta quando eu tinha 14 anos. - o sorriso se alargou - ele deve ter se arrependido eternamente de não ter feito a pergunta certa.

Eu respirava alto, os olhos arregalados, provavelmente uma veia projetada na testa.

- Você não imagina a pergunta certa? A pergunta certa, Gaara-kun, é "como eu conheci sua mãe". Você tem curiosidade?

Agachou-se ficando de cócoras de maneira que, meus olhos magnetizados nos seus, fez com que eu baixasse a cabeça para vê-lo. Ele não sorria mais, só parecia incrivelmente tranquilo.

- Eu a conheci graças ao poema que ela escreveu.

Eu demorei para entender o que ele dizia. Compreender o que era o poema e como minha mãe estaria vinculado a tudo aquilo foi um processo lento. Então, quando Kabuto soltou um sorriso gentil e nostálgico eu percebi que minha mãe, autora daquele poema, era a orientadora, mesmo que indiretamente, de todos aqueles assassinatos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sim, pessoas lindas, AUR atualizada, quem diria heim? Será que alguém ainda lembra dessa fic? haha'<strong>

**Desse capítulo pudemos concluir que os Assassinatos cometidos na época da Hiromi foram realizados também por Kabuto que era seu amigo de infância e parceiro de quimica, e que Hinata e Hiromi faziam o mesmo papel: selecionavam as vitimas de acordo com a descrição do poema, que, quem diria, foi escrito pela mãe de Gaara. Tudo indica que Kabuto e a mãe de Gaara se conheceram no Orfanato quando ela foi lá dar assistência por conselho do seu psicólogo. Também concluímos que Naruto já sabia que Kabuto era o assassino e que sua tentativa de afastá-lo, isso com ajuda da Ino (lembram-se?), foi exatamente para proteger a namorada. Ah, agora ficou claro que Hinata mesmo vinculada ao assassino, não está vinculada tão diretamente com os assassinatos.**

**Bom espero que pelo menos alguma pessoa comente para que eu possa saber o que estão achando desse desfecho. Gaara está em perigo, e muita coisa será revelado no próximo capítulo, entre elas, principalmente, o envolvimento da mãe do Gaara no trama todo, como as flores foram escolhidas, e os pormenores da história como Hiromi e Hidan (acham que eu esqueci dele ? haha').**

**Um grande abraço.**

**Oul K.Z **


	36. Verdade II

**N\A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

**Para quem não se lembra exatamente da história de AUR, no meu perfil tem um blog com resumo dos capítulos, caso alguém tenha curiosidade em revisar, só ir lá.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 36<strong>

**Verdade II**

* * *

><p><em><strong>04 de dezembro de 2007<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata, Agosto de 2007.<strong>

Aquela dor no peito era tão latente que, por um instante, achou que um buraco brotava no meio da sua caixa torácica. Enquanto andava pelos corredores de Kitagawa notou a porta de metal que isolava o pessoal de limpeza. O tom escuro da porta lhe recordou repentinamente a cor do revolver do seu pai, herança de um tio, com mais significado familiar do que um uso em si. Perguntou então, se caso ela a usasse, ele continuaria a guardando em sua gaveta. Era o terceiro pensamento de suicídio que lhe ocorrera àquela manhã, era um raro momento em que esquecia aquele buraco no meio do corpo.

* * *

><p>- Eu não acho que você deva fazer isso.<p>

Ela não estava pensando em se jogar dali, apenas observava a água enquanto imaginava-se fazendo parte daquela imensidão de moléculas de oxigênio e hidrogênio.

- Não, não é isso. - respondeu rapidamente antes de saber quem era. Viu, há alguns metros de distância, um jovem homem, os cabelos brancos protegidos por uma toca de frio. Sua expressão era gentil.

- Se não era isso o que era?

- Eu... Eu... - ele se aproximou enquanto ela tentava articular qualquer coisa decente.

- Estava pensando em fazer parte de algo maior que você mesma?

* * *

><p>Sentia-se um pouco desconfortável sentada ali diante de um homem que acabara de conhecer. Mas não podia culpá-lo, pois instintivamente o havia seguido assim que ele deu as costas diante do seu silêncio.<p>

- Sabe. - ele começou, enquanto procurava algo em sua bolsa. Retirou dali um suco de caixinha. - Quando eu era mais novo eu conheci uma mulher que escreveu um poema.

Hinata, que tinha os olhos nas mãos, virou-se rapidamente em sua direção. Ele em resposta apenas tomou um gole da sua bebida, e naturalmente perguntou:

- Então você o conhece, o poema das flores?

- Você conheceu a autora? Ela fazia parte da Aurora?

Um discreto sorriso surgiu no rosto pálido. Hinata não tinha notado o quão profundo eram seus olhos negros.

- Sim, mas eu era muito novo. Só fui retornar a lê-lo, há alguns anos, quando uma amiga de infância o mostrou sem querer.

(...)

- O que você entende pelo poema? - ele perguntou após uma pausa de silêncio.

- Como assim?

- Você sabe que aquele poema pode significar muitas coisas, certo?

- Sim… Me falaram que ele tenta nos salvar, mas penso que ele não é suficiente. Não entendo por que elas insistem em ler e usá-lo como justificativa.

- Suas companheiras da Aurora?

Hinata o encarou por um instante em silêncio. Analisou sua face e o olhar seguro e tranquilo. Há alguns instantes se sentia extremamente envergonhada, mas aquela pergunta, indicando que ele conhecia Aurora, a fazia querer saber mais sobre ele. Ela compreendia os motivos de quem participava do grupo. O desejo de morte tinha muitas vezes a necessidade de ser expressado, como se todo mundo desejasse deixar algo para trás. Entretanto, nunca entendera aqueles que só queria ajudar no processo do suicídio. Chegava a pensar que era apenas loucura.

Ele era um facilitador. Talvez ele fosse louco também.

- Você é um…

- Não. Não quis me envolver com isso, apesar de entender a mente de você e suas companheiras.

- Não são companheiras, elas só sabem falar das próprias dores.

- Entendo. E o que elas entendem pelo poema?

- Que elas podem se salvar com ele…

- Eu também acho isso, mas não por que ele nos faz querer viver, mas por que ele nos arranja coragem… de se juntar a algo maior.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, estacionamento, às 22h16min.<strong>

Desliguei o celular sentindo o coração palpitar. Quando levantei a cabeça vi Hinata me encarar esperando uma resposta. Enquanto estive no telefone com pai de Gaara ela tinha um aspecto muito mais concentrado, ou melhor, menos insano.

- O que eles disseram?

- Disseram… Que devemos apenas esperar, que eles farão o que for possível, mas que não é para gente se envolver.

- Como assim?

- Pediram para te levar para casa, que Neji-san já está sabendo de tudo.

- Eu… eu…

Eu suspirei bem alto.

- Eu concordo com você, Hinata. Mas o que podemos fazer?

- Não sei… eu não quero ficar aqui esperando. - ela levou as mãos ao coração.

- Por enquanto vamos sair daqui. Não quero voltar para casa, pois fica muito longe do centro e como sua casa não é uma opção, podemos ir para uma loja de conveniência, e pensar em algo lá.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, e seguimos para a saída do estacionamento. No lado de fora seguimos até uma loja de conveniência que ficava duas quadras de distância.

Só havia um jovem atendente entediado na loja e mais dois jovens comprando cerveja. Enquanto Hinata se sentava em uma das bancadas viradas para rua eu fui buscar dois chocolates quentes. Eu não sentia fome e suspeitava que Hinata também não.

Olhei o relógio. Quinze minutos desde que conversei com o pai de Gaara. Para mim tinha passado muito mais. Observei Hinata que olhava as próprias mãos me perguntando se ela realmente era a chave para solução desse caso e a salvação de Naruto e Gaara. Sua expressão pálida e doente me fez duvidar.

Mas em minha atual condição eu não poderia duvidar da polícia.

"- O GPS que estava com meu filho foi retirado, eu já imaginava que isso aconteceria, mas tinha esperança que ainda teríamos alguma indicação. Não sabemos onde ele está, e a única pessoa que poderia ir até ele é Hinata, você tem que convencê-la a achá-lo. Fazer com que ela se encontre com ele, sem levantar suspeitas."

Eu não tinha opção e por isso me ajeitei na cadeira deixando de lado meu chocolate quente pela metade.

- Hinata-chan, se sente melhor?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e tomou mais um gole de sua bebida. Percebi suas bochechas mais rosadas e mãos estáticas, sem o tremor que as acompanhava desde que falamos com Kabuto-sensei.

- Estamos sem alternativas, por isso precisamos pensar juntas. Nos precisamos saber onde Kabuto se encontra.

- Para avisar a polícia? Não sei se…

- Não. - a interrompi. - Não a polícia, devemos ir lá sozinhas, pode ser ainda pior chamar a policia.

Tentei soar calma para que ela acreditasse em mim. Era óbvio que a policia era nossa solução mais palpável, mas eu temia que se ela soubesse dos enormes riscos, ela denunciasse nossos planos para Kabuto.

- Eu entendo, eu não quero só aguardar a polícia.

- Eu também, e eu queria que você nos fizesse algo.

- Como assim? - ela parecia atônica.

- Eu quero que você ligue para Kabuto-sensei. Eu quero que você o localize para a gente ir lá, sem ajuda da polícia, do contrário não poderemos fazer nada.

Ela pareceu relutante e assustada a princípio, e como incentivo, eu segurei suas mãos e a obriguei me encarar.

- Você consegue, eu irei te ajudar. Você entende que eles dependem disso?

Os olhos dela ficaram ainda mais marejados, entretanto, quando ela piscou, eu senti que ela aceitaria fazê-lo.

- Mas ligar para quê? Por que ele aceitaria nos encontrar?

- Precisamos pensar nisso também, você é a pessoa que mais o conhece, o que você acha que o convenceria?

Ela tragou saliva, piscou diversas vezes.

- Ele depende de mim. - disse por fim. - Mesmo que ele tenha matado todos eles, ele depende de mim para terminar tudo.

- Como assim?

- Naruto me falou e eu acredito que seja verdade, tudo que ele fez não foi culpa minha, mas foi feito para eu alcançar o meu limite…

- E então "dormir" assim como no poema.

- Isso. Naruto-kun me fez prometer que eu nunca faria isso independente do que acontecesse. Que eu não deveria cumprir com o desejo dele…

Antes de ela terminar uma ideia me passou pela cabeça. Hinata era o grande prêmio, a única morte que ele não poderia definir, se culpar, se responsabilizar, mas que era totalmente manipulada e ao mesmo tempo independente dele. Era o ponto final do ritual, o momento que ele respirava e enchia o ego de realização.

Sem a morte de Hinata, todas aquelas mortes não tinham significado.

- Hinata, você não pode dizer que está comigo. Diga que fugiu e que precisa ver Naruto, do contrário...

Eu puxei o ar com as narinas e levei as mãos até as suas. Era arriscado.

- Negocie com ele o seu próprio suicídio.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Arakawa, às 22h20min.<strong>

- Ela não faria isso. Minha mãe jamais participaria de um grupo suicida, ela… - fiquei sem fala pensando que eu tinha poucas lembranças de minha mãe. Eu não conhecia seu caráter, apenas a afabilidade, a neutralidade, as palavras frias e calmas. Eu simplesmente não sabia, só queria acreditar. - Ela não poderi...

- É isso que te assustou? - ele levantou-se e logo em seguida se abaixou - Não fique alterado por isso. Sua mãe nunca participou do grupo, sua mãe na realidade descobriu esse grupo por uma garota no Orfanato em um trabalho voluntário. Na época eu só tinha 14 anos e ela me tratava como um jovem tímido que precisava conversar. Ela realmente tentou ajudar todos nós, principalmente essa garota, e eu suspeito que ela fez tudo aquilo para ajudar a si mesma. E penso que foi por isso que ela escreveu aquele poema… - Kabuto curvou os lábios minimamente - Mas essa garota ainda cometeu suicídio, poucos dias depois que sua mãe foi embora, e ela provavelmente se matou pela culpa.

É incrivelmente irônico me sentir mais calmo diante daquelas palavras. Significava que minha mãe tinha ao menos tentado, e se não fosse por causa daquela garota, se não tivesse conhecido Kabuto, se tudo fosse um pouco diferente, ela ainda estaria viva.

- Eu realmente fiquei decepcionada com sua mãe, ela tinha realmente muita fé na gente, mas aquele poema, deus, ele era tão magnificamente dualmente interpretado, que era capaz de qualquer coisa. - ele suspirou voltando a se levantar - Então não culpe sua mãe, a culpa é de quem interpreta aquele poema.

- Ela escreveu para ajudar e você usou para…

- Não, calma. Você esta pulando uma parte do processo. - Sua mãe escreveu, e qualquer um pode interpretá-lo. Hinata-chan aceitou de uma maneira, ela aceitou como a maneira de conseguir força.

- Não...isso é... - quis gritar, mas sentir minha garganta arranhar, restando apena uma respiração alta. - Você estimulou Hinata, você decidiu por ela...

- Não. Claro que não. - ele me encarou como se eu estivesse dizendo uma tolice infantil. - Hinata-chan escolheu cada um deles. Pelas razões e reconhecimento dela.

- Ela não pediu para você matá-los.

- Sim e eu nunca ousaria culpá-la pelo que fiz, ela só se responsabiliza indiretamente pela minha orientação. E pelo próprio suicídio, claro.

-Isso não tem sentido, você não dá nenhuma alternativa a ela.

- Claro que eu dou, eu não dou nenhum alternativa para as flores dos poemas. Nisso, para essas pessoas, Jiraiya-san, Iruka-san, Deidara-san… todos eles, todas suas mortes, elas sim, foram manipuladas. Mas eu realmente me importo com isso? Eu não importo com isso, eu me importo é com a Hinata-chan, assim como me importei com sua mãe, Gaara-kun. - ele deu uma longa pausa - Sua mãe também conheceu Hiromi, e eu suspeito que foi ela quem levou o poema para o grupo Aurora. Mas Hiromi sempre foi mais fraca, eu tentei ajudá-la, mas ao fim ela nunca conseguiu ser amada pelo o namorado, ela nunca se mataria pela culpa, e por isso eu nunca consegui terminar o ritual. Eu me sentia tão ridículo por não conseguir convencê-la, alguém que eu conhecia desde minha infância…

- Ela se matou, você sabe disso.

- Sim, ao fim eu fiquei sabendo das datas determinadas, se eu soubesse disso, eu teria matado menos gente, e só esperado o momento certo. Mas o meu erro foi ter depositado tanto tempo em Hiromi, aquilo deixou a polícia em minha cola. Precisei ir embora para o exterior, alguma pós-graduação. Maldito pós-graduação, se eu soubesse que matar aqueles conhecidos de Hiromi me obrigaria a sair do país com um pretexto tão trabalhoso... Você tem sorte de não ter que fazer essas coisas. - ele deu uma pausa como se eu esperasse eu dizer qualquer coisa, mas diante do silêncio ele apenas piscou, deu uma olhada até Naruto desacordado no chão e voltou-se para mim. - Mas ao fim, isso me ajudou em algum sentindo, um professor na Tailândia me ensinou a ser um excelente professor. Claro que não o convencional… - senti vontade de rir, mas o movimento faria sentir ainda mais dor na boca. - Mas pense comigo, eu dei o que ela precisava, ela necessitava coragem, autoconhecimento, deixei claro o quão leviano é viver.

Me recordei de Hinata com seus olhares pro chão, a voz baixa quase inaudível. Pensei o quanto aparentemente frágil e estúpida ela parecia ser, e quanto forte ela foi para se manter viva até agora, com um psicopata como aquele dizendo toda essa conversa existencial absurda.

- Por que você a escolheu? - perguntei.

Ele parecia realmente animado com essa pergunta. Me lembrei das palavras de meu pai.

"- No pior dos casos, o mantenha ocupado tempo suficiente para conseguirmos agir."

- Por que ela é inteligente, e também por que ela esteve envolvida com a Aurora e particularmente encantada pelo Poema das Flores.

- O grupo…

- Sim, foi realmente bom saber que ela participava de um grupo recheado de meninas esperançosas, fracas e iludidas com as próprias condições.

- Você esteve envolvido com o grupo…

- Não! - percebi que ele não gostava de ser mal interpretado. Eu poderia usar aquilo para ocupar mais um tempo. - Não nessa época, conheci o grupo de fato apenas esse ano. Conheci Hiromi ainda no orfanato, ela comentou comigo sobre o grupo, mas participar só foi possível quando Hidan se disponibilizou a apresentar o funcionamento do grupo.

Era muito surreal que existisse um grupo como aquele. Um absurdo que ele se mantivesse tão bem estruturado como meu pai me descreveu. Com padrinhos suficientes para que cada menina tenha o seu próprio facilitador

- Você entende que o grupo não serve para mim? Eu não podia fazer algo para facilitar o processo, compreende? Eu realmente queria ajudar todas elas a se jogarem de seus terraços escolares, disparar armas roubadas, usar navalhas no pulso. Eu queria libertá-las... E nenhum deles seria capaz de entender isso…

- E por isso você matou Hidan...

- Exatamente! Hidan era tão fascinado por suicídio quanto eu, mas não era um assassino. E quando ele percebeu o que eu estava fazendo e deixando rastros que denunciava a Aurora, ele começou a pesquisar sobre mim, verificando como todos aqueles assassinatos estavam acontecendo. Ele precisava descobrir quem estava usando o nome da Aurora e depois de invadir necrotérios, ser abordado por professores, ameaçar a tal Yamanaka, descobrir a respeito de vocês dois, ele chegou até mim e eu tive que matá-lo. Eu realmente não sei o que poderia ter acontecido comigo, se eu não o tivesse matado naquele apartamento universitário… Você sabia que ele era sociólogo, uns trabalhos fantásticos sobre crime e violência em Tóquio.

- Você… você já sabia de mim e da Haruno?

- Claro que sim...

O telefone vibrou e repentinamente o aparelho era o centro das atenções. Kabuto olhou a tela, a face inexpressível, até que um sorrisinho discreto surgiu. Seria a polícia tentando negociar?

- Senti saudades de sua voz… - disse suave e gentil. - Senti saudades de você também. - repentinamente sua expressão fechou-se e seus olhos ficaram opacos. - Você está com alguém, Hinata-chan?

Então era a Hyuuga. A hipótese de meu pai assim como a minha, era que Hinata não era ciente da série de assassinatos até que Naruto revelou quem era Kabuto. Mas ouvindo a maneira como ele falava, começava a pensar que nossas conclusões eram muito superficiais.

Ele riu pelo nariz e em seguida cruzou os braços.

- Eu não confio mais em você.

Quase tive vontade de rir diante daquele dilema.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Centro de Tóquio as 22h30min.<strong>

- Não estou pedindo para você confiar sensei. Eu… eu… sei de tudo… Naruto-kun me contou e eu sei que você depende de mim para que o ritual seja realizado. Você precisa… - ela suspendeu a respiração por um instante. - você precisa que eu diga quem são suas vitimas não é? Eu decido… quem você mata.

Peguei minha caderneta e escrevi Sai no papel.

- Sai não está morto, a papoula não está morta Kabuto-sensei. Eu tenho uma sugestão para que você possa finalizar tudo isso…

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Arakawa, às 22h30min.<strong>

Kabuto lambeu os lábios e seus olhos brilharam novamente, não de expectativa, mas de sincera curiosidade e interesse. Fosse o que fosse que Hinata estivesse falando era algo que o interessava.

- Você pretende me indicar outra vítima? E para que você faria isso?

Logo em seguida ele girou os olhos.

- Naruto-kun realmente é importante para você. Mas isso é bom, muito bom, torna tudo mais legítimo. Perder sua vida pelo o outro… e você sendo tão egoísta assim ao ponto de oferecer a vida de outro, estou impressionado.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Centro de Tóquio as 22h30min.<strong>

- Eu só quero ver Naruto. Eu realmente só quero vê-lo, eu preciso vê-lo - Vi lágrimas brotando em suas pestanas e eu nunca me senti tão satisfeita em ver alguém chorar, mesmo naquelas circunstâncias. Isso tornaria tudo mais real. - Eu... Eu posso vê-lo sensei?

Mostrar submissão talvez ajudasse. Então os olhos dela arregalaram.

- Não sensei, não, não quero enganá-lo eu só quero vê-lo.

Droga. Ele não ia cair nessa. Peguei minha caderneta e mandei-a dizer:

- Se você não me levar até você sensei, juro que irei viver todos os meus dias, e... Seu ritual jamais será finalizado... Mesmo com Naruto morto.

Escrevi para ela falar mais.

- Irei viver trancada em meu quarto, pensando em você, pensando nele, mas nunca irei morrer por sua causa, sabendo que é minha culpa.

Por um instante eu pensei que ela era sincera e que todas suas palavras se tratavam de uma promessa.

- Sensei, eu nunca irei me matar. Não, até que você me leve até você e eu veja com meus próprios olhos Naruto ser morto.

Então eu percebi que era verdade. Não era uma encenação.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Arakawa, às 22h32min.<strong>

Kabuto ficou estático por longos cinco segundos após desligar o celular. Não piscou uma vez sequer, nem demonstrou nada alem de uma face inexpressiva. Isto me preocupa mais se ele estivesse sorrindo.

- O que aconteceu?

Era estranho eu perguntar, o mais estranho ainda foi ele voltar em minha direção e me olhar como se eu fosse um amigo intimo.

- Sai não morreu. - ele revelou por fim. Eu imaginava que o fato de Sai estar vivo não interferia em nada sua decisão de matar Naruto e depois se livrar de mim. E por isso, quando ele pareceu pensar seriamente sobre isso, eu soube que algo de muito ruim aconteceria, mesmo não sabendo por que.

- Acho que você pode substituí-lo.

Suas palavras saíram com leveza e naturalidade como se fosse um plano B muito fácil de ser executado. E talvez por isso eu sentisse meu sangue gelar ainda mais.

- Eu… Eu não combino com a Papoula…

- Não importa, isso é só uma questão de interpretação. Com certeza, se dependesse de alguma garota idiota você poderia passar facilmente pela Orquídea, não acha?

- Isso não tem sentido. O ponto de referência é a Hyuuga.

- Sim, e ela acabou de oferecer o seu pescoço em troca de rever o namorado antes de morrer. E adivinha, eu concedi.

- Isso só pode ser armação Kabuto!

- Eu sei. Eu sei que é muito provável que ela esteja me enganando. Mas o que eu tenho a perder? Eu só quero terminar tudo isso.

- Você vai acabar sendo preso.

- Isso não importa. Nada importa agora. Você acha que eu tenho alguma espécie de afeição pela minha liberdade? Se eu fugi na época de Hiromi foi apenas por que eu sabia que eu nunca terminaria isso aqui.

Me senti tremer. Kabuto estava pouco se importando se ele poderia morrer ali mesmo.

- Agora, o que nós podemos fazer? - ele perguntou diretamente para mim. Minha expressão deveria estar muita assustada e incrédula agora, por que ele riu e continuou: - Exatamente isso.

Ele não deixou de sorrir quando retirou da bolsa um revolver, e também não me fitou quando disse:

- Não terei tempo para montar outro ritual. Com Jiraiya a situação foi tão caótica quanto.

No instante que ele sorriu, veio o som oco, em seguida a dor dilacerante em meu ombro. Eu gritei. Era como um rasgo que queimava, tão quente que o calor parecia impregnar sobre o sangue que deslizava sobre minha blusa.

- A intenção não era te matar, então relaxe, não tentarei acertar no lugar certo. Afinal elas devem chegar daqui a pouco.

Enquanto ele falava eu tentava enxergar a quantidade de sangue que estava sobre minha roupa, tentando imaginar se seria assim que eu morreria.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Centro de Tóquio às 22h45min.<strong>

As palavras dele se resumiram em um simples: Ponte de Arakawa, 200 metros de onde você conheceu o seu amado Uzumaki. Era um lugar óbvio considerando que ele tinha matado todas suas vítimas anteriores no mesmo local em que a Hyuuga conheceu com exceção de seu pai. Iruka no café, Deidara na exposição, Jiraiya em Arakawa, Sai em Kitagawa.

- Por que não pensamos nisso? - eu sussurrei enquanto entramos em um vagão em direção a Arakawa. Seriam no mínimo 15min para chegar lá.

Hinata não me respondeu, não por que ela não tenha escutado, mas por que ela estava atenta em mutilar as próprias unhas.

Descemos na estação de Arakawa, e seguimos até o lugar combinado. Me sentia tensa e gelada, e quanto mais eu me aproxima, mais minha respiração ficava nítida em meus ouvidos. Quando chegamos à parte do gramado um homem em uma bicicleta passou por nós, nos ignorando completamente. Hinata o acompanhou com os olhos arregalados até que ele sumiu da paisagem. Ela entraria em pânico a qualquer instante e aquilo só me deixou ainda mais perturbada.

- Hinata-chan, nós…

Um grito me interrompeu e no mesmo momento eu paralisei. Demorei apenas um instante para reconhecê-lo. Era Gaara. Meu corpo se moveu antes de minha mente, comecei a correr rapidamente sem me ater a nada a minha volta.

Percebi Hinata logo atrás de mim, e apenas quando me aproximei da ponte eu parei para pensar.

Eu tinha que manter a calma.

Outro grito. Esqueci-me de tudo.

Minha respiração irregular. A ponte há metros de distâncias, os pontinhos de luzes ao longe. A grama úmida, o cheiro do rio, o silêncio mórbido da noite.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Arakawa, às 23h02min.<strong>

Um tapa em minha cara me fez acordar. Estava zonzo e extremamente fraco para reconhecer seu rosto de imediato, mas quando sua voz soou bem próxima de mim eu me dei conta de tudo.

Do tiro em meu ombro e na quantidade de sangue que eu estava perdendo. Não pensei que a tontura viria tão rápida, talvez fosse o misto de desespero de morte e todas as informações pelo qual fui bombardeado.

Senti meu braço ser levantado e gritei sentindo como se os músculos do meu braço estivessem se destruindo.

- Realmente…

Ele disse bem próximo do meu rosto, quando levantei a vista para vê-lo minha visão estava torta e fosca.

- Gaara!

Sua voz soou fina e distante e mesmo assim eu fui capaz de reconhecê-la. Pensei em me virar para ver se ela realmente estava ali, mas a dor foi maior. Gemi e senti minha boca seca.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Centro de Tóquio às 23h05min.<strong>

Pensei em correr em sua direção, mas Kabuto de pé com a arma abaixada lado a lado ao corpo me fez parar. Hinata que estava a poucos passos de distância de mim, não relutou, seguiu correndo até o corpo de Naruto caído há alguns metros dali entre mim e o professor.

Olhei para Gaara e o viu com a cabeça em minha direção os olhos semicerrados, a mandíbula apertada fortemente, foi então que vi um circulo vermelho em seu ombro e eu soube que Kabuto tinha errado o tiro.

- Esse desespero todo pelo amor. As vezes eu me pergunto seriamente como é ter essas sensações. – Kabuto tinha os olhos em Hinata. Ela pegava o rosto de Naruto entre as mãos e chorava copiosamente, dizendo irracionalmente que estava tudo bem. – Ao mesmo tempo eu reconheço que é um impulsionador de vida. Amar. Amar em desespero.

Ele dizia tudo aquilo apenas olhando para os dois. O rosto tranquilo como se não estivesse preste a matar alguém. Gaara gemeu, seu rosto levantou-se por um breve instante e então caiu. Ele estava inconsciente e uma aflição quase material tomou conta de mim.

- Isso não tem sentido. - minha voz saiu antes do meu pensamento. - Ele não pode ser um sacrifício, ele é… ele não pode…

Kabuto me encarou. Desta vez sua face parecia estática e levemente cansada.

- O que você sugere que eu faça então?

Senti meu corpo gelar e minhas pernas paralisaram. Não estou conseguindo raciocinar. Olhei Gaara, olhei Kabuto, a ponte ao fundo, a sensação de perigo, de morte, de que tudo daria errado. Onde estava a polícia, era para ela está aqui, era para o pai de Gaara estar aqui…

- Sakura…

Meu nome em um gemido me fez voltar à realidade. Gaara me chamava. Ele virou o rosto para cima e descansou como se estivesse cansado de mais para mantê-la ereta. Pensei em ir até ele, mas Kabuto levantou a arma em sua direção.

- Não faça isso, não faça isso, não tem sentido. – disse irracionalmente.

- Ela disse, ela afirmou que ele seria uma ótima papoula e eu concordo completamente. - vi seu dedo se mexer milimetricamente sobre o gatilho. - Imagina, tudo começou graças à mãe dele, e ele me ajudará a encerrar…

- Isso não tem sentido nenhum Kabuto! - gritei descontrolada, lagrimas brotando em desespero.

- Provavelmente sim, mas para a poesia do momento não é necessário ser tão lógico. - pude perceber sua face tranquila borrada pelas lagrimas. Em minha cabeça rodeava as palavras morte e sangue como tudo aquilo que ele, diante de mim, já tinha feito - E se de fato não precisamos disso, o que eu deveria fazer com ele?

- Não o mate - supliquei e uma lágrima deslizou. O desespero não o convenceria, como nada que eu dissesse.

Repentinamente ele abaixou a arma e estreitou os olhos, como se tentasse me analisar gentilmente.

- Eu gosto de você Sakura-chan, você é forte, educada e ao mesmo tempo inteligente e maquiavélica. - ele deu uma pausa e o discreto sorriso em seu rosto sumiu. - E nesse exato momento você não é nada, não pode fazer nada, se lembrará de todos os dias desse dia, aqui em Arakawa em que eu tirei a vida de duas pessoas que você ama e então eu perpetuarei nas suas lembranças.

- Você… você é doente…

- Sabe, uma das grandes razões para eu te me aproveitado desse momento é por que eu sabia que você seria uma das mais atingidas… Não que eu tivesse alguma espécie de carinho ou notasse frequentemente na representante de classe Haruno Sakura… Mas as coisas fluíram tão bem, que eu me empolguei ainda mais.

Ele levantou o rosto, deu um passo em minha direção e repentinamente parou. A face tranquila como se estivesse preste a dizer um ensinamento sobre a vida.

- Eu não posso simplesmente ignorar como tudo se encaixa… e por isso, Sakura-chan, domine todos seus sentidos agora, e viva esse instante…

Esse instante…

Ele ergueu o braço repentinamente e a sensação que eu tive é que podia sentir tudo a minha volta em seus mínimos detalhes: o movimento do seu braço, dedos e lábios, o puxar do gatilho levando seu corpo para trás; o vento gelado, o silêncio preenchido por um rápido som oco e outro estalido.

Dois tiros.

O grito de Gaara, o corpo de Kabuto jogando-se para trás. Demorei um instante para perceber que ele estava caído no chão. Quando ouvi pessoas se aproximando, soube de imediato que era a polícia, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Eu só deslizei minha vista até Gaara, ele gemendo e movendo-se no chão, repentinamente rodeado por duas pessoas enquanto seu pai se aproximava correndo.

- Garota...

Escutei alguém me chamar em seguida me segurar pelos braços. Mas eu não reagi, não disse nada.

- O tiro foi na perna!

Alguém próxima a Gaara gritou e eu instintivamente pensei em me mover até ele, mas uma voz desconhecida me fez parar.

- Ele vai ficar bem, você não pode ajudá-lo.

Gaara estava bem e naquele instante eu não poderia fazer nada.

- Vamos te levar para o hospital também.

A mesma voz falou, mas eu não respondi. Eu estava completamente indiferente a tudo. Como se tudo estivesse longe demais para me tocar.

- Traga uma equipe para cá também!

Alguém passou ligeiramente a minha frente se aproximando do corpo jogado no chão.

Então me bateu essa necessidade. Eu queria vê-lo, eu precisava por alguma razão ver Kabuto.

Larguei-me daqueles braços e dei um passo, e mais dois. A grama rodeando-o, o sangue impregnando sua camisa clara. Algum policial o segurava pelo braço, mas ele não gemia, ele não parecia sentir dor, apenas estava contra o chão agarrando a terra entre os dedos enquanto tentava se mover.

Sua face pálida e suada estava tranquila e satisfeita, como se morrer não fosse doloroso.

Como um suicida, Kabuto dava as boas vindas à morte.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Penúltimo capítulo postado. E eu nem acredito que estamos tão próximo do fim T.T. Na realidade eu já estou com o próximo capítulo pronto, mas como ele ficou bem grandinhao para colocar tudo junto, eu deixarei para postá-lo na próxima semana (dependendo dos comentários ate mesmo bem antes). **

**Eu achei esse final bastante corrido, com essa morte trágica e ao mesmo bonita. O que me chateou mais foi a falta de oportunidade de Naruto ter se vingado, mas pensando bem, Naruto tem muitas coisas mais puras para nos oferecer. Inclusive me falaram que ele nunca matou no anime/mangá, e eu nunca tinha me dado conta disso. De qualquer forma, ficaram confusos? Algo passou que vocês não entenderam? Perguntem que terei o imenso prazer de responder :D**

**Irei responder todos os comentários gentis das pessoas que ainda se lembravam dessa fic no próximo capítulo. Que dessa vez será rápido, **_**mesmo**_**.**

**Um grande abraço**

**Oul K.Z**


	37. Recomeço

**N/A: Espero que gostem, suspense, romance e alguns assassinatos.**

**Para quem não se lembra exatamente da história de AUR, no meu perfil tem um blog com resumo dos capítulos, caso alguém tenha curiosidade em revisar, só ir lá.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 37<strong>

**Recomeço**

* * *

><p><strong><em>08 de dezembro de 2007<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Hospital, às 15h21min.<strong>

Quando a enfermeira me falou que eu ainda não poderia visitar Gaara, eu não senti raiva. Encontrava-me ainda entorpecida pela tranquilidade, pela despreocupação e desfecho daquela história. Estava tudo acabado, e tudo, mesmo não da melhor maneira, tinha acabado bem. Naruto acordou ontem, sem qualquer espécie de lesão. Sai já tinha voltado para Kitagawa, Ino também. Gaara tinha acabado de despertar e caído em um sono profundo provocado pela lestargia.

Estava tudo acabado e só de pensar nisso um suspiro involuntário escapou de mim. Andando pelo longo e verde corredor do hospital, procurei um lugar para sentar, como se eu precisasse, antes de ver Naruto, apreciar um pouco mais aquele momento de silêncio e tranquilidade.

Respirei sem dificuldade e fechei os olhos sem pesar. Mentalmente no escuro das minhas pestanas visualizei a notícia de jornal, o encontro com Gaara naquele cemitério e aquela perseguição sem sentido em Shibuya. A morte de Jiraiya, o enterro de Asuma, ele abraçando Ino na sala de Ikebana. Conhecendo Naruto e ele descobrindo eu ser fumante. Eu deixando de lado os cigarros, mais preocupada com tudo que estava acontecendo. A ida a praia e ao Donatello. A morte de Iruka, a exposição de Deidara e o seu noivo, o Festival, o primeiro beijo sem sentido, o açúcar que caiu no chão. As flores amassadas, o poema no mural, as fotografias roubadas, o festival e o corpo de Sai naquela sala, todas as conversas com Neji e o desespero de Hinata. Hiromi naquela delegacia e minha tristeza em saber que ela estava morta. O meu medo de Hinata acabar como ela, o tapa na cara de Naruto, o medo dele ser arrastado para isso também.

A morte de Kabuto. Seus olhos vibrados nos chãos, as mãos afundados na terra. A tranquilidade da ida... Tudo acabado.

Escutei uma porta ser arrastada diante de mim quebrando completamente minha linha de pensamentos.

- Obrigada Naruto, por convencê-la.

O agradecimento veio antes de eu reconhecê-lo. Era Neji.

Ajeitei-me no banco pensando que ele se referia a Hinata. Logo depois nossos olhos se encontraram, e Neji com seu jeito sisudo e elegante de andar veio até a mim.

- Agradeço a você também por tudo Haruno.

Fiquei em silêncio.

- Prometo que ela ficará bem. – falou com uma determinação digna de alguém que ama. Eu imaginei que de alguma maneira, Hinata, apesar de toda essa loucura, um dia se recuperaria. E eu soube que não seria apenas por causa de Naruto. - Naruto te espera lá dentro.

- Obrigada Neji.

Entrei no quarto de Naruto e o vi deitado na cama, o braço engessado, a pele queimada misturada entre roxos. A boca que sorria largamente para mim tinha um corte e um hematoma no canto.

- Mesmo com duas costelas e uma perna quebrada você ainda sorri como um retardado.

Naruto apenas sorriu ainda mais. Eu me aproximei e segurando sua mão me sentei.

-Como você tá?

Ele não me respondeu a princípio, apenas continuou me olhando, como se observasse cada detalhe do meu rosto.

- Fico feliz que você esteja viva e bem. - Naruto falou. O sorriso mais discreto, e uma melancolia repentinanos olhos azuis.

Ele ainda estava quebrado com tudo aquilo. Com a morte de Jiraiya, Iruka, com o desespero de Hinata, e pela sua impossibilidade de fazer qualquer coisa. Até de se vingar de todos eles.

- Eu também estou feliz de você ainda estar aqui. Como você está depois do que aconteceu?

Ele apertou ainda mais minha mão.

- Acho que é muito cedo para dizer, mas eu tenho certeza que eu irei enfrentar um momento bastante complicado a partir de agora.

- Tenho certeza que você irá superar aos poucos.

- Eu também tenho, apesar de me sentir absurdamente sozinho às vezes... Estou pensando em ir para Nakano, passar um tempo lá com um amigo de infância. Ele não é exatamente o cara mais legal do mundo, mas talvez eu me sinta melhor lá...

Aquilo provocou-me um aperto no peito, uma saudade antecipada com sua ida. Abaixei instintivamente a cabeça tentando conter os olhos que ardiam. Eu não podia ser egoísta, expressar minha dor dessa maneira sem considerar o que é melhor para ele, seria absurdamente individualista.

- Mas eu pretendo voltar, não precisa chorar. – ele comentou de imediato e por alguma razão aquilo vez com que meus olhos ardessem cada vez mais.

- Que droga Naruto, como você consegue me ler tão bem assim? – eu disse tentando fingir indignação, mas o máximo que se expressava em meu rosto era um sorriso torto e os olhos cada vez mais marejados.

- Não é tão difícil assim. – ele respondeu tentando sustenta um sorriso e aquilo me fez me sentir melhor. Ele estava se esforçando para demonstrar que estava tudo bem.

- E Hinata-chan? - perguntei.

- Ela vai embora. Não sei para onde. Só sei que para fora do país. - ele me respondeu, a voz pausada, os olhos encarando as próprias mãos. Aquilo intensificou o meu incomodo no peito, pois ele estava se contendo, mesmo com mãos apertadas e os olhos repentinamente brilhando pelo choro.

- Foi você quem a convenceu?

- Sim… Vai ser melhor para ela.

Eu não pensei muito. Apenas me levantei e o abracei.

- Você é um cara incrível Naruto.

Ele começou a chorar. E uma melancolia tomou conta de mim, algo que, no entanto me deixou mais tranquilo do que vê-lo reprimindo-se em cada palavra.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Hospital, às 20h26min.<strong>

Estive inconsciente no hospital, dissera Kankurou, por quatro dias. As balas com sorte tinham atravessado o meu ombro e perna, apenas carne, e o processo da recuperação seria rápida. Depois eu seria submetido a um tratamento psicológico por ter passado aquela experiência "traumática" com um psicopata, o que na realidade acho ser bastante desnecessário.

Tentei alcançar um copo de água na mesa ao lado, mas os meus dedos nem conseguiram tocar. Qualquer movimento brusco são anos de dor. Quando me voltei, a porta de correr se arrastou e meu pai surgiu por ela. Nos encaramos por alguns segundos e repentinamente soltei meu corpo tenso para trás.

Este hospital realmente me cansa e a presença do meu pai, apesar de tudo, me cansava ainda mais. Teríamos que conversar sobre minha mãe em algum momento, se assim eu quisesse que toda aquela história tivesse um fim.

- Quando você acordou?

- Essa manhã.

Ele olhou o relógio de pulso e voltou-se para mim com a sobrancelha franzida.

- Por que só me avisaram agora?

Olhei o céu escuro e me dei conta que eu tinha passado metade do dia apenas dormido.

- Não sei, eu na verdade só dormi o dia todo.

Ele suspirou alto e sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima aonde eu me encontrava deitado.

- Temos que parar com isso…

Eu entendia perfeitamente bem o que ele queria dizer, mas era algo que não precisava ser conversado, as pequenas atitudes que teriam que ser mudadas.

- É só uma questão de hábito.

Nos encaramos por alguns instantes de silêncio e então ele concordou com a cabeça. Em seguida ele retirou do bolso uma cartela de balas marrons e as deixou na mesinha do canto.

- São para você parar de fumar. Sua mãe odiava, é provável que sua namorada também não goste.

Aquele comentário foi irônico e proporcionalmente desconfortável, mas de alguma maneira eu sabia que significava uma aproximação mínima.

- Ela é fumante também.

- Então peça para ela parar de fumar também.

Meu pai não fumava desde que eu tinha seis anos. Ele tinha feito aquilo por minha mãe. Ele tinha feito na realidade muitas coisas por ela.

E talvez por isso e por que aquilo se encontrava engasgado em mim, eu disse:

-Eu conversei com Kabuto sobre minha mãe, e como eles se conheceram no internato e como ela escreveu aquele poema.

- Eu sei de tudo isso.

- Talvez não tudo. Você suspeitava que ela tivesse de alguma maneira envolvida com o grupo suicida, mas você está enganado. Ela escreveu poema para poder ajudar uma garota no orfanato, mas mesmo assim, ela acabou cometendo suicídio… E talvez por isso ela tenha… Minha mãe... - não consegui concluir a frase, era como se nem mentalmente eu pudesse articulá-la.

Meu pai, entretanto, apenas enfiou as mãos nos cabelos enquanto apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos. Passou longo meio minuto assim, então com a voz cansada e tremida, concluiu.

- Eu deveria saber...

Eu não imaginava que seguindo aquela notícia de jornal, eu conseguiria arrancar toda essa perseguição que meu pai nutria desde o dia em que minha mãe decidiu tirar a própria vida. Senti-me preenchido por algo inexplicável, algo que substituía aquele desinteresse constante por tudo. Eu me sentia bem e livre.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, uma semana depois, Centro de Tóquio às 8h50min.<strong>

Senti o cheiro de cookies logo que eu sai do banho. Desde que estive me recuperando dos tiros, minha irmã tem feito biscoitos constantemente mesmo que eu nunca tivesse pedido. Kankurou continuava agindo da mesma maneira, fazendo comentários com aquele sorriso malicioso, e andando de samba-canção pela casa. O assassino da rosa foi descoberto, mas tudo parecia incrivelmente igual.

Logo que eu entrei na cozinha vi meus irmãos sentados na mesa e Lee em pé se servindo de alguma coisa do balcão.

Lee tem me visitado quase todos os dias desde que eu quase morri, e as vezes trazia a garota de coque que sempre vinha com algum comentário sobre a Haruno. Eu estava esperando o momento que Rock Lee percebesse que eu não iria morrer a qualquer momento. Principalmente depois que a morte de Kabuto foi confirmada. Ainda me lembrava constantemente de seu rosto naquele cachão. Era como um cara qualquer que tinha morrido, tendo em torno do seu túmulo sua pequena família, a velha senhora de um ex-acolhido do Orfanato. Quando me vi analisando toda aquela situação, a Haruno segurando-me pelo braço em um estranho silêncio, quase consegui me esquecer que ele tinha matado 14 pessoas e que ele era digno de um enterro cristão como qualquer outro.

- Eu ainda não consigo vê-lo como o cara que perseguimos todo esse tempo.

Haruno tinha me dito no dia do enterro. Eu a entendia, por que mesmo com conteúdo bizarro de suas falas, ele aparentava ser como qualquer outra pessoa. Em todo o instante em que tivemos juntos naquela ponte de Arakawa, mesmo com toda a tortura, não houve sequer um instante em que ele tenha demonstrado estar fazendo algo errado ou agindo como um assassino.

Alem disso, acredito que eu não tive tempo suficiente para odiá-lo. Mesmo com as duas cicatrizes permanentes no corpo que ele me deixou.

- Gaara-kun, phom...dia.

Lee tinha um cookie na boca de maneira que seu bom dia era quase incompreensível. Eu não respondia, apenas sentei-me à mesa e peguei um biscoito levando-o a boca.

- Sempre mal-educado. – Temari fingiu uma careta enquanto se levantava. Já se encontrava vestida para sair, as chaves do carro nas mãos e a bolsa no ombro. – Bom dia pai.

Eu pisquei quando ela disse isso. Me virei e vi meu pai, vestido em seu terno típico de policial. Ele respondeu com um aceno e em seguida sentou-se à mesa. A princípio uma sensação estranha se instaurou pela mesa, como repentinamente todo mundo estivesse em silêncio, ou em luto diante de alguma situação desagradável.

Era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso em anos. Lee me olhou sem conseguir disfarçar sua incredulidade, mas depois do impacto da novidade, ele foi o único a reagir assim. Kankurou pegou o omelete de arroz e entregou a meu pai. E eu simplesmente comentei.

- Tem café descafeinado.

Estava nos habituando aos poucos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Kitagawa as 15h00min.<strong>

Fechei a porta da direção soltando um suspiro enquanto tentava reprimir a empolgação imensurável. Em minhas mãos eu tinha um pedido formal de bolsa dado por Tsunade para o melhor cursinho pré-vestibular da região.

- Mesmo que suas chances de passar sejam significativas, Medicina é um curso que exige muito mais do que você já tem.

Eu já sabia de tudo aquilo, mas apenas concordei, sem conseguir disfarçar minha empolgação. Ri internamente e como se a empolgação tomasse conta do meu corpo sai correndo ao encontro de Tenten no pavimento debaixo. No caminho passei pela sala vazia de Ikebana, e bisbilhotando sobre o vidro da porta pude ver os jarros decorados com as flores sobre as mesas. Observei o painel e me lembrei do poema colocado ali por Hinata e como ele foi arrancado bruscamente logo depois do término com Naruto. Fazendo uma cronologia dos acontecimentos, me dei conta que Hinata tinha colocado aquele poema a pedido de Naruto e que em seguida, quando ele terminou com ela, sua raiva fez com que ela não quisesse vê-lo ali.

- Vou sentir falta daqui, provavelmente o único lugar em Kitagawa que irei sentir falta.

Me virei e me deparei com Ino. Ela não vestia o uniforme de Kitagawa. Tinha apenas uma expressão calma e gentil no rosto.

- Talvez da sala de artes também. – eu comentei e ela sorriu.

- Sai ainda está lá, retirando os quadros.

- Sim, eu o vi por lá.

Antes de falar com Tsunade tínhamos nos esbarrado no corredor das artes. Ele tinha comentado que recebera um convite para estudar em uma escola de artes tradicional de Kyoto. Se mudaria no próximo final de semana. Ino ficaria em Tóquio, pois ainda não sabia o que faria, mas a princípio trabalharia em uma floricultura e conseguiria um certificado para dar aula de Ikebana.

- Talvez ela faça psicologia também.

Era estranho conversar sobre uma pessoa que eu tinha perseguido durante meses, mas nunca tivesse conhecido de fato. Olhar Ino agora me faz pensar que eu não deveria ter sido tão impulsiva durante todo esse tempo. Que eu não deveria ter julgado tanto.

- Você vai ao aeroporto? – perguntei.

- Com certeza.

- Podíamos ir comer alguma coisa depois.

Ela sorriu para mim e eu soube que não era por educação.

- Vamos sim.

Nos despedimos logo em seguida. Ela entrou na sala de ikebana enquanto eu seguia até a saída de Kitagawa. Enquanto passava pelos corredores eu me dava conta dos espaços que ficariam nas minhas lembranças. O terraço, as escadarias, a sala de artes. Eu estava deixando tudo aquilo para trás, para começar outras coisas.

- Hei Sakura-chan! Anda logo com isso!

Tenten me chamou, mas antes de correr em sua direção eu olhei para o portão principal de Kitagawa. Não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Eu estava indo embora.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, duas semanas depois, Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio às 16h35min.<strong>

Hinata tinha os olhos atentos a saída do bar-café. As mãos estavam segurando nervosamente a bolsa enquanto seu suco de melão continuava intacto sobre a mesa. Eu e Ino trocávamos olhares cúmplices como se tentássemos juntas adivinhar se afinal Naruto viria ao aeroporto ou não. Gaara encontrava-se alheio a situação observando algo em celular. Estávamos todos ali esperando o avião que partiria em 40min.

- Se acalma Hinata-chan, é provável que ele venha, e se ele não vier você sabe que é por que toda essa situação é extremamente complicada para ele.

Hinata apenas concordou com a cabeça, mas não conseguiu transmitir confiança. Depois de tudo que tinha acontecido sua reação é no mínimo esperada. Eu não tentei dizer nada, tudo que eu poderia ter lhe dito eu o disse há alguns dias. Nesta ocasião eu e Tenten fomos convidadas a visitá-la em sua mansão – estilo bem tradicionalista onde as empregadas eram chamadas de serventes e usavam yukatas. No momento em questão ela pediu diversas vezes desculpas, chorou bastante e mais um pouco, e principalmente perguntou sobre Naruto. Nesse processo, entretanto, ela estava aceitando o fato de que era praticamente impossível, principalmente emocionalmente, os dois ficarem juntos.

Por mais que eu tivesse impulsos românticos, eu concordava com ela.

"Ele já foi minha fortaleza por muito tempo."

Por mais emotivo que essa frase soava, na boca de Hinata saiu com uma clareza objetiva e respeitosa. Hinata já estava mudando desde então.

Mas eu ainda sou uma romântica, mesmo negando até a morte. Ainda acho, que em algum momento, eles poderiam ficar juntos.

- Ele não vai vir...

- Vou à banca de revista. – Gaara levantou no meio da frase de Hinata. Talvez ele já estivesse sem paciência com toda aquela situação.

- Ele vai vir. – eu disse logo após Gaara sair da mesa. Minha intenção era amenizar pelo menos por alguns instantes o coração de Hinata.

- Sim, ele não...

Escutamos o barulhinho característico do celular vibrando sobre a mesa. Hinata o agarrou de imediato. Leu por alguns instantes e se levantou da mesa.

- Eu já volto.

Ino e eu trocamos olhares sem entender.

- Ele deve ter mandado alguma mensagem marcando um encontro. – Neji comentou sem tirar os olhos do livro em que lia. Tinha quase me esquecido que ele se encontrava lá. O encarei por um instante tentando imaginar o que ele achava de tudo aquilo.

- Você acha isso uma boa ideia? – Ino perguntou por mim, aparentava estar sinceramente preocupada.

Neji deixou o livro sobre a mesa e nos fitou com um olhar calmo e pragmático.

- Uma ruptura pessoalmente é sempre mais fácil. E tudo que Hinata precisar para facilitar esse processo eu acho uma boa ideia.

Ser frio como Neji aparentava ser, na realidade revelava um caráter impressionante. Era uma frieza gentil em que na calmaria das suas palavras ele escondesse um objetivo muito nobre.

- Hinata-chan tem muita sorte Neji.

Quando ele me fitou eu soube que ele tinha me entendido. Hinata-chan contava com pessoas que realmente se importaram com ela, entre elas Kurenai-sensei, Neji, Ino e principalmente, e mesmo diante da atual situação, Naruto.

Ino se levantou em seguida dizendo buscar alguma coisa. Neji voltou atenção ao livro e mesmo que eu estivesse sozinha ali eu não me sentia sequer incomodada.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, Aeroporto Internacional de Tóquio às 16h46min.<strong>

Não é como se eu fosse totalmente desinteressado em relação a Hyuuga, mas eu sinceramente não estou muito disposto a participar daquele dilema. Naruto viria caso ele necessitasse. E pelo jeito ele necessitou, por que logo que eu entrei na banca de revista em busca de cigarros, eu o vi andando apressadamente até a escada rolante. Instante depois Hinata surgiu, e quando eles se encontraram no meio de tantas pessoas, ela correu em sua direção.

Eles se abraçaram e mesmo de longe eu posso imaginar perfeitamente bem que ela está chorando e que ele está segurando o choro como em uma típica cena de romance. Eles se resolveriam pelo jeito.

Senti cheiro de cigarros.

Cigarros. Voltei-me para trás para continuar minha compra, mas o que eu vi foi Ino, as mãos no casaco moletom, seus olhos azuis me fitando como se esperasse alguma coisa de mim. Me lembrei quando nos conhecemos naquele terraço e a quantidade de problemas que ela me deu com a Haruno.

- Tudo bem Gaara-san?

Eu franzi um pouco o cenho. Eu sabia que Yamanaka não tinha nenhuma boa razão para me fazer aquela pergunta. Mesmo que ela estivesse cada vez mais próxima da Sakura, eu ainda era apenas o namorado de uma amiga.

- Você quer me perguntar alguma coisa? – eu tentei ser sociável e pelo jeito, em comparação há dois meses atrás, eu consegui. Ela suspirou e se aproximou, demonstrando corporalmente toda a preocupação que tinha.

- Eu necessito que você fale com seu pai sobre uma coisa.

- Uma coisa?

- Sim... – ela me puxou para um canto, seu rosto ficou bem próximo ao meu. – Eu não quero me expor a polícia novamente, mas recentemente eu recebi um envelope com um convite.

- Um convite?

- Sim.

Ela retirou do bolso um envelope negro, em sua superfície com letras bonitas existia seu nome completo, e no outro um coelho. Inconscientemente eu o abri revelando um pequeno cartão. Nele estava escrito umas poucas palavras:

_Você foi selecionada para conhecer a Deusa Coelho._

- O que isso significa?

- Eu não sei, mas eu estou apavorada. Eu preciso que você o entregue ao seu pai e diga que não quero nenhum envolvimento com essa história.

Seus olhos estavam levemente umedecidos e as sobrancelhas franzidas. O estado de preocupação de Ino era notável e aquilo de alguma maneira me preocupou. O que me perceber que cada vez mais eu estivesse me sensibilizando com esse tipo de situação.

- Eu irei falar com ele.

- Não fale para mais ninguém, certo? Eu só quero ter uma vida normal.

Eu concordei sem dizer nada.

- Gaara?

A voz de Sakura soou bem atrás de mim e eu tomei um susto mental. Droga. Ela me encheria de perguntas. Ino ao contrário de mim, apenas sorriu voltando a ter postura calma e gentil de alguns minutos atrás.

Ino agarrou o braço de Haruno declarando que deveriam ir para o embarque. A Haruno, no entanto, apenas me olhou entre os ombros. E eu entendi que teríamos uma longa conversa em breve.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, Estação de Metro, às 18h50min<strong>

Estávamos voltando para a estação de metro quando eu decidi que eu era incapaz de deixar aquela história de lado. Há alguns instantes deixamos Ino em casa, pois, por alguma razão ,ela nos pediu para que levássemos até a porta do seu apartamento. Gaara concordou prontamente e, por mais que eu entendesse a posição de Ino, foi inevitável não me sentir incomodada com a situação.

Não é que eu não confiasse em Gaara, eu confiava, mesmo que a gente nem tivesse namorando – pelo menos não formalmente. A questão é que eu sabia que eles estavam me escondendo alguma coisa e por isso, antes de entrarmos na estação de metro, eu parei em frente a bilheteria e com as mãos no bolso o encarei.

- O que foi? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você sabe o que é.

Ele bagunçou os cabelos confirmando minha teoria.

- Eu te conto quando eu puder. Ela me pediu para não contar para ninguém.

Aquilo me afligiu. Era como se ele declarasse que não confiava em mim. Eu sei, isso é extremamente infantil, mas é o que estou sentindo. Esfreguei os olhos pensando em uma maneira de abordar o assunto. Em seguida eu o senti puxando levemente meu braço para que pudesse segurar minha mão. Seus dedos estavam gelados e quando o fitei vi um rastro de incômodo em seus olhos.

- Não é que eu não confie em você.

Minha expressão não mudou. E ele em resposta me puxou para um abraço. Senti-me quente e relaxa, como sempre acontecia quando ele me rodeava com seus braços.

- Isso me deixa... um pouco... – era difícil admitir, mas tínhamos chegado a um acordo que seriamos mais sinceros um com o outro. – insegura.

Por fim eu disse por mais estúpido que possa parecer. Sim, eu me sinto insegura, mesmo, aposto que todo mundo em relacionamento se sente assim às vezes.

Ele em resposta se afastou um pouco de mim, e me deu um leve beijo na altura do maxilar em seguida depositou outro na linha da bochecha, até que me beijou levemente nos lábios. Um beijo carinhoso e intimo.

Mas eu ainda me sentia insegura.

- Isso não vai melhorar as coisas. – eu disse e mesmo que minhas palavras tivessem soadas mais duras do que o pretendido, não me senti sequer desconfortável.

Ele suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos vinho novamente.

- Certo, ela me pediu ajuda por causa de um convite estranho.

Afastei-me só para que ele pudesse ver claramente minha expressão de confusão.

- Sim, ela recebeu um convite com um coelho desenhado no envelope e dentro uma mensagem "Você foi selecionada para conhecer a Senhora Coelho." – ele me explicou e eu me senti repentinamente preenchida. – E ela queria que eu conversasse com meu pai sem que ela fosse o centro da questão.

Então era isso. Suspirei alto e em seguida sorri, um sorriso enorme.

- Era só isso? – perguntei repentinamente muito empolgada. – Uma mensagem com ares de um grupo misterioso e lunático?

- Exatamente.

- Caramba, em pensar que eu fiquei preocupada com isso.

Comecei a andar como se tudo estivesse resolvido. Na realidade podíamos até ignorar o assunto e esquecê-lo. Talvez assim não ficasse tão óbvia minha crise de insegurança semanal.

- Você achou que poderia ser o que? Um encontro no cinema?

Eu o encarei sem conseguir esconder meu sorriso "você não está falando sério, certo?". Sua cara de concreto retornou como sempre acontecia quando eu parecia estar rindo as suas custas. O que na realidade só me provocava mais gargalhadas internas.

- Não se ache tanto. – eu disse. Começamos andar até a bilheteria, onde recarreguei meu cartão. Quando chegamos nas catracas eu me virei bruscamente e com o meu sorriso mais convencido continuei – E pelo que eu saiba, não somos namorados, para que eu possa sentir ciúmes dessas coisas.

Certo, era uma óbvia tentativa de tocar naquele assunto que já estava me incomodando há algum tempo. Não que eu me preocupasse verdadeiramente com esses tipos de rótulos... Mas já estava meio cansativo eu não saber como defini-lo para minha avó ou para o mundo, por exemplo.

Bem certo que é uma preocupação tipicamente adolescente. E daqueles adolescentes viciados em karaokê e inseguros. Será que estou sendo idiota? Me virei bruscamente passando pela catraca, obviamente tentando disfarçar o repentino constrangimento.

- Haruno.

Retornei e o vi no outro lado da catraca se apoiando no suporte de metal. Sua expressão claramente incrédula. Mais cinco pessoas estavam atrás dele o esperando o atravessar.

- Como assim não estamos namorando?

- Er... Depois de tudo que aconteceu, acho que não formalizamos nada assim... Digo é meio estúpido e tudo mais e...

- Sim, é realmente estúpido. – ele disse e eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem. – Por que é óbvio que estamos namorando.

Era uma simples frase falada pelo o sociopata funcional mais inexpressivo do universo. Não tinha sequer uma entonação mais gentil, ou uma escolha de palavras adequadas, mas eu realmente acho todas essas coisas muito entediantes. Então eu só sorri, um sorriso sem covinhas, exatamente do jeito que Gaara está pensando.

* * *

><p><strong>Gaara, quatro dias depois, loja de conveniência, às 19h35min.<strong>

Ela está atrasada como sempre. Não entendo qual é a dificuldade em chegar no horário combinado ou mandar uma mensagem avisando. Cruzeis os braços e as pernas enquanto sentia meus dedos gelarem. O frio e as luzes natalinas não melhoram meu humor. Alem disso as luzes faiscantes dessa loja de conveniência me lembram algum tipo de filme tipo B de terror. Inclusive, o que a Haruno enxergava de romântico nesse lugar eu não entendia. Talvez ela simplesmente não fosse romântica.

- Quantas reclamações mentais nos últimos minutos?

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura, loja de conveniência, às 19h35min.<strong>

É realmente divertido observar Gaara. Principalmente quando ele está esperando algué terceiro chiclete antitabagismo que ele ingere em 5 minutos. Eu poderia passar horas aqui o imaginando me xingar mentalmente, mas quando ele bagunçou os cabelos pela trigésima vez eu decidi que a diversão já tinha acabado.

- Quantas reclamações mentais nos últimos minutos?

Ele se virou na minha direção e eu não consegui deixar de sorrir quando o vi claramente mal-humorado. Aproximei-me um passo, me inclinando para dar um lento beijo na bochecha.

Ele respirou um pouco mais pesado que o normal e quando retornei para olhá-lo ele tinha os olhos semi-cerradoa. É impressionante como Gaara era mais sensível a um beijo na bochecha do que um beijo de verdade.

- Muitos pensamentos ruins nesses dez minutos... – ele respondeu sem expressão e eu ri.

* * *

><p>Ela sentou a minha esquerda e roubou um gole da minha bebida como sempre. Sorriu daquele jeito sem covinhas e enfiou suas mãos no bolso do meu casaco, sempre me olhando, me dizendo calada que estava feliz de estar simplesmente ali, em uma barata loja de conveniências tomando café de latinha.<p>

Era bom saber que não precisávamos de razões perigosas para nos encontrar e que não havia necessidade de me controlar ou retrair qualquer vontade que eu tinha perto dela. Era bom poder admitir que estivesse tudo bem. Coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha apenas para sentir sua pele em meus dedos.

- Vamos falar com a Ino amanhã?

- Para quê?

Ela suspirou em seguida respondeu:

- O envelope.

- Eu já lhe disse que ela não quer saber dessa história.

- Não é nada que eu não consiga descobrir.

Isso é verdade.

- Apesar de que o caso dela eu não queira exatamente manipulá-la...

* * *

><p>Gaara voltou-se para mim com uma das sobrancelhas ralas levantadas. Era um dos pontos a qual éramos totalmente divergentes.<p>

- Eu quero resolver esse mistério... – mordi o lábio inferior exatamente da maneira como ele achava mais atraente. Não resultou. Lá estava a típica cara de concreto que tanto me irritava e que eu tinha aprendido a gostar, mesmo que ela ainda me provocasse um alto suspiro.

- Pelo que eu saiba, você quer psiquiatria em Todai. Você precisa estudar.

Ele comentou pontualmente.

- Sim eu sei, mas seria ótimo, não acha? E olha, Sabaku, eu tenho certeza que caso você siga a profissão policial, você irá pedir muita ajuda minha…

* * *

><p>Era algo que ela constantemente adorava falar mesmo que eu nem tivesse certeza se eu seguiria a profissão do meu pai.<p>

- Você parece minha irmã insistindo nesse assunto…

- Temari só é inteligente, como eu. - ela voltou-se em minha direção apoiando o rosto no dorso da mão enquanto sorria. Um sorriso sem covinhas. - E pensa que seriamos uma dupla impressionante…

- Não estamos em um mangá Haruno.

- Eu sei, mas sejamos sinceros aquele cartão da Ino merece ao menos uma rápida investigação não acha?

Suspirei mentalmente. Eu sabia que aquele era o ponto que ela queria chegar. Aquele maldito cartão.

Senti algo caindo em minha calça jeans e no reflexo me levantei do balcão.

- Desculpa...

O homem ao meu lado pediu no instante seguinte que o seu café caiu sofre a mesa.

- Desculpa, minhas mãos tremeram e eu…

Era um senhor de aspecto cansado, que eu raramente via em lugares como uma loja de conveniências. Ele não me fitava enquanto falava e apenas tentava irracionalmente limpar o estrago no balcão com o jornal que ele segurava.

- Senhor, está tudo bem, nós cuidamos disso.

Haruno disso enquanto dava a volta. Em seguida retirou o jornal da mão do senhor, e com um lenço limpou a sua mão.

- Obrigada, é gentil da sua parte…

Não prestei atenção no que ele dizia estava mais interessado na maneira sincera em que a Haruno era prestativa com ele. Segundos depois Haruno o estava levando pela saída da loja, enquanto ambos me ignoravam completamente.

Me apoiei na mesa enquanto me sentava novamente em um dos altos banquinhos. O jornal manchado de café estava diante de mim e logo que eu li baguncei os cabelos. Quando a vi retornando tentei imaginar de que maneira ela tentaria me convencer. E só de vê-la ali, com seus olhos verdes sem a tipica empolgação dos meses anteriores, ultimamente se adaptando as simples conversas sobre intimidades e bobagens diárias, eu tive a certeza de que ela conseguiria. Aparentemente aquela simples notícia de jornal me arrastaria para longe da nossa recente rotina de dias tranquilos.

* * *

><p>Quando retornei ao balcão Gaara tinha em mãos o jornal manchado de café. Reconheci de longe sendo um daqueles jornais pequenos e baratos de conteúdo totalmente sensacionalista.<p>

- O que tem de interessante ai?

Ele voltou-se para mim com sua cara de concreto e me mostrou o jornal.

Não aguentei e simplesmente sorri.

- Nem pense nisso Haruno.

Eu não disse nada, apenas continuei sorrindo e ele em resposta bagunçou os cabelos vermelhos. Nos encaramos um minuto a mais, como se de alguma maneira esperássemos quem daria o primeiro passo. Mas ninguém disse nada.

Gaara apenas se levantou com o café de latinha em mãos e o chiclete antitabagismo na boca. Segurou-me primeiramente pelo braço até deslizar a mão até os meus dedos. Saímos dali como todas as vezes. Mas desta vez eu tinha um jornal debaixo do braço, e qualquer pessoa que fixasse seus olhos na capa, poderia ler aquela manchete…

"Casal assassinado em Shibuya. No local encontram apenas uma faca e um coelho vivo."

E tudo parecia incrivelmente certo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Então meu povo, AUR ACABOU! Fogos, lágrimas e suspiros de alívios saem dessa escritora fajuta, muito feliz de finalmente ter terminado uma longfic em seus sete anos escrevendo por aqui. E lamento informar que acabou mesmo, por mais que eu tenha colocado esse caso da Deusa Coelho ele é apenas uma especie de epilogo para ficar na imaginação de vocês e também, para não dizer principalmente, para demonstrar que Gaara e Sakura sempre estarão envolvidos com algum mistérios - inclusive eu realmente os vejo sendo detetive e medica legista ou médica psiquiatrica, trabalhando juntos ou não haha'**

**Tem tanta coisa que eu gostaria de comentar sobre esse final. Sobre a escolha de profissão de ambos, o término do Kabuto – que para ser bem sincera eu teria mudado se eu pudesse, assim como diversas outras coisas, mas isso é uma fic e não um livro, então não vai rolar - o fim de Naruto e Hinata, as novas amizades que surgiram, em fim, muitas coisas (alguém notou a participação rapidinha do Sasuke na história? hauha' Ok, meio desnecessário, por que ele nem ao menos foi citado nos 38 capitulo). **

**Mas vou deixar isso com vocês e por isso não deixem de comentar sobre o que acharam da fic como um todo, do fim, do que sentiram falta nesse final – procurarei responder todas os comentários, incluindo as dúvidas, indignações e críticas. Em fim, a fic acabou e eu duvido muito que vocês terão oportunidade de falar sobre ela em algum outro momento da vida de vocês. Sim, to carente de comentários, mas sejam condescendes comigo, afinal foram quase dois anos e meio dedicados a essa história e eu quero resultados haha'**

**Quero agradecer a algumas leitoras e leitores que me acompanharam no decorrer desses meses, sempre comentando, me dando incentivo para terminar A Última Rosa. É um fato que sem esses comentários talvez eu nunca tivesse tomado vergonha na cara para terminar. Então meus sinceros e imensos agradecimentos:**

**B. Lilac**

**Bianca Caroline**

**Cah Hoshiko**

**Conny C.**

**D. F. Brine**

**Evangeline Uchiha**

**Faena**

**Nina Starling**

**Otowa Nekozawa**

**Raiza**

**Susan n.n**

**Taiana-chan**

**Vick Yamada**

**Violak**

**Yoko Nick-Chan**

**Aos comentários doces, inteligentes e divertido que direcionaram a minha fic, mesmo com os atrasos, a lentidão imensurável do romance e as pontas que não ficaram muito claras.**

**Agradecimentos também a todas as outras pessoas que comentaram e até para aqueles que leem, favoritaram e não deram sinal de vida.**

**Obrigada e obrigada. E mais uma vez obrigada, seu lindos e lindas. **

**Imensos beijos dos sabores que mais lhe agradarem.**

**Até.**

**Oul K.Z**


End file.
